Captive
by Pisha84
Summary: Bella se fait kidnapper par erreur. Elle connaîtra l'Enfer...
1. Kidnapping

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur.**

**Je remercie aussi énormément Slou Bi pour m'avoir corrigé nickel ce chapitre ;) ! **

**\ ! / ATTENTION \ ! / C'est une fiction interdite au moins de 18 ans. Des scènes choquantes sont prévues, vous êtes avertis ! Violence, sang, sexe, et maltraitance sont au rendez-vous…**

**Disclaimer : On sait tous que c'est Stephenie Meyer qui a mis au monde c'est merveilleux personnages. Je ne fais que jouer avec !**

**Je précise que c'est normal si le comportement d'Edward est inexplicable à certains moments.**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Kidnapping**

_**Muse**__ Exogenesis-Symphony Part 1 _

Une vive douleur au crâne me sortit de ma torpeur. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux sur un endroit totalement inconnu. Je ne retrouvai pas la chaleur de ma chambre, ni même les voix de la télé de mon salon. **_Où suis-je ?_** Le froid et l'humidité de la pièce me fit frissonner. Je me redressai en position assise un peu étourdie, l'obscurité m'empêchant de définir les lieux. Je paniquai, mes doigts fouillèrent le sol dur et gelé. Je me sentis toute courbaturée et des égratignures me brûlèrent la peau. Mon mal de tête revint soudainement et je portai mes mains à mon crâne, essayant d'étouffer la douleur. Je gémis malgré moi.

Je ne distinguais rien. Je n'entendais rien, à part mon cœur affolé dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver dans cette galère. J'essayai de contrôler ma respiration et d'analyser la situation. D'abord, j'étais pieds nues et je portais une robe courte à en juger le tissu que je touchais. Ensuite, mes cheveux reposaient sur mes épaules. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs.

Je me souvins avoir été invité à la soirée…de…de Jessica, je crois. Puis me revint parfaitement en mémoire d'avoir dansé sur deux horribles chansons. Il y avait Mike près du bar…De l'alcool un peu partout…Il y avait ce gars qui voulait me monter dans l'une des chambres de la maison…J'avais refusé et j'avais exprimé le désir de m'aérer un peu à l'extérieur. Et là…le trou noir.

Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans le noir. L'air frais caressa mon corps et je me sentis mal. Plus le temps passait et plus l'idée de m'être fait enlever me venait à l'esprit. _Impossible ! Pourquoi moi ?_ Mes parents n'étaient pas riches, je n'avais que seize ans, je ne faisais pas partie d'un gang ou je ne sais quoi, mon grand frère Emmett non plus, personne ne me détestait, j'avais de bonnes notes au lycée…

**_Mais où ai-je atterri, merde ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !_** Je sentis mes larmes me monter aux yeux et ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Au…au secours ! Est-ce quelqu'un m'entend ? Hurlais-je à pleins poumons.

J'avais un mal fou à parler, ma gorge était sèche. J'essayai de me relever mais mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombai sur le sol glacé et rugueux.

- A L'AIDE ! Criais-je une nouvelle fois.

Les battements de mon cœur ne cessèrent de s'intensifier, et l'air commença à me manquer.

- JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Je sanglotai doucement et me remis debout. Mon équilibre ne me joua plus de tour et mes bras balayèrent les ténèbres. Je continuai à appeler, espérant que l'on me réponde. J'avançai lentement en priant que je ne rencontre aucun obstacle mais mes pieds ne touchèrent que le sol froid.

Tout à coup, je cognai mon orteil sur un objet. Je poussai un cri strident et ma tête tapa par terre. Pour la seconde fois, je perdis connaissance…

Mon deuxième réveil n'eut rien à voir avec le premier. Pour commencer, il était plus agréable. Je sentais un toucher léger sur mes cheveux. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières semblèrent peser des tonnes. Je restai alors immobile, ma tête prenant appui sur quelque chose de chaud. Des doigts touchèrent un endroit sur mon crâne et je tressaillis face à la douleur.

- Elle a une bosse…, chuchota une voix de velours.

Mon esprit criait d'agir, de me lever, de sauter dans les bras de mon sauveur. Mais j'étais encore dans les vapes et ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir. Cependant, j'étais soulagée de n'être plus seule.

- Putain, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On a complètement merdé sur ce coup ! Aro va nous tuer…, fit une autre voix plus grave.

- La ferme ! Rugit la voix de velours.

L'homme à la voix de velours, c'était lui qui me touchait…Mon cerveau commença à se remettre en marche, quelque chose n'allait pas…Je ressentais toujours le froid autour de moi, mes pieds et mes jambes semblaient être en contact avec le sol. Pourquoi je n'entendais rien d'autre que ces deux hommes ? Si c'étaient mes sauveurs, qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient pour m'évacuer, me fourrer dans un hélico et me transporter à l'hôpital le plus proche, comme dans les films ? Une troisième voix s'éleva.

- Bordel, tu vas arrêter de faire ta fillette, Laurent ! On s'est pas trompé de gamine, non. TU t'es trompé de gamine. Alors ne commence pas à chialer parce que tu nous as mis dans la merde !

Je n'aimais pas cette troisième voix masculine, elle me terrifiait. Je voulais que la voix de velours parle à nouveau, où qu'elle poursuive ses caresses dans mes cheveux, qu'elle me rassure pour ne pas confirmer mes soupçons.

- Evite, de dire nos prénoms, imbécile ! Elle est peut être consciente…, s'énerva la voix de velours.

- Ouais… Il manquerait plus que ça ! Répliqua la voix que je pouvais identifier comme celle de Laurent.

Je me sentis trembler, la voix de velours avait confirmé mon hypothèse. Il ne l'avait pas dit de vive voix, mais le fait de vouloir cacher leurs identités me mit la puce à l'oreille. Je voulais m'éloigner d'eux, courir le plus loin possible, hurler comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, il tremblait seulement de peur.

_**Oh mon Dieu**… _J'étais enfermée dans une pièce avec trois hommes…et c'étaient mes ravisseurs…

- Je crois qu'elle a froid. Elle tremble, dit l'homme à la voix de velours.

- On s'en fout, Eddy ! Qu'elle crève de froid maintenant ou après, ça change rien ! Elle ne s'en tira pas facilement. En attendant les ordres d'Aro, elle reste ici.

La troisième voix me terrorisa littéralement. Je me forçai, je ne sais comment, à ne pas sangloter. J'étais foutue…J'allais mourir…Je le savais. Ils allaient me séquestrer pour toujours, je ne reverrais plus jamais le soleil, je ne reverrais plus jamais ma famille, mes amis… La réalité me serra deux fois plus le cœur, et j'eus un mal fou à retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je ne désirai qu'une seule chose, ne pas souffrir. Parce que s'ils avaient l'intention de me faire vivre un enfer, je préférerais crever là sur le champ.

L'homme à la voix de velours soupira bruyamment.

- Putain James, ça ne sert strictement à rien de la garder ! Elle n'a pas vu nos visages. On peut la relâcher sans rien risquer.

Je vis une lueur d'espoir à travers mes yeux clos. Je priai pour que le type cède, et s'il le faisait, j'en serais éternellement reconnaissante à l'homme à la voix de velours dénommé Eddy. D'ailleurs, je remerciai mentalement ce dernier de m'avoir permis de mettre un nom sur cette voix menaçante. J'entendis James ricaner, et son rire me glaça le sang.

- Allons Edward, on a quand même le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

**_Alors finalement, l'homme à la voix de velours s'appelait Edward…Attendez une minute ! Qu'est que ça veut dire « on a quand même le droit de s'amuser un peu » ? Seigneur ! Faite que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense !_ **Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je retins à nouveau un sanglot.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne…, intervint soudainement Laurent.

- Mignonne…Imagine ce que peut faire cette merveilleuse petite bouche, Eddy.

Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer James se lécher les babines. Et cette image me donna envie de vomir. A quoi ressemblait ce monstre ?

- Je ne sais pas James, elle a l'air jeune…Elle n'a sûrement pas eu ce genre d'expérience…, hésita Edward.

Sa voix s'était éloignée de moi. D'un coté, je n'aimais pas ça. Sa présence me rassurait un peu, mais ce sentiment avait vite disparu quand je compris qu'il avait les mêmes intentions qu'eux. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, non. D'un moment à l'autre, je me réveillerais dans mon lit, chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre ce cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas. J'aurais voulu me pincer, mais mes membres étaient paralysés par l'angoisse.

- J'adore les vierges. Elles sont si innocentes…, c'est tellement excitant…, haleta James.

- Peut être qu'elle ne l'est pas, qui sait ! Contra Laurent.

- On peut vérifier. Peut être qu'Aro sera intéressé. Elle servira à quelque chose tout compte fait. Aro l'intégrera dans son nouveau trafic…

- Fait chier, Edward ! T'es là pour casser l'ambiance ou quoi ? Gronda l'homme que je craignais plus que tout au monde.

- J'essaye d'étudier toutes les possibilités, crétin ! Déjà qu'Aro ne va pas aimer le fait que l'on se soit trompé de personne !

- Laurent s'est trompé. Pas moi, répliqua James, mauvais.

- C'était une erreur, mec. Une putain d'erreur ! Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Tu l'aurais confondu, toi aussi…

- Erreur de débutant. Moi je suis un professionnel.

- Vous allez arrêter, oui ! Intervint Edward. Vous allez finir par la réveiller.

Il poussa un soupir, puis parla de nouveau.

- On peut toujours tenter la rançon. Je vais contacter Aro et voir par rapport à Maria. Il décidera aussi du sort de cette gamine. Alors pour l'instant, pas touche James !

Ce dernier soupira aussi, déçu. Je remerciai le ciel et Edward par la même occasion. Grâce à lui, James ne me touchera pas.

- Bon, tiens. Prend la lampe torche et va voir, dit James d'un ton dur.

Il y eut un moment de silence. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, tellement il battait fort. Maintenant, j'étais terrifiée d'ouvrir les yeux, j'avais peur de voir leurs visages, peur de savoir ce qui m'attendait. Soudain, j'entendis des pas venir vers moi. J'essayai de respirer profondément, comme si je dormais. Ce fut l'exercice le plus difficile de ma vie. Mon corps se crispa quand je sentis des doigts frôler mes chevilles. Le contact était doux, léger, mais il n'en était pas moins terrifiant. Quand on remonta ma robe sur mon ventre, ma respiration devint erratique et mon cœur s'emballa. Je paniquai, figée. J'entendis des respirations bruyantes et un grognement loin de moi.** _Mon Dieu ! Faite que ça s'arrête ! _**Tout à coup, je sentis que l'on m'écartait les cuisses. Ce fut le geste de trop. Je n'en pouvais plus. Avec je ne sais quel courage, je me redressai subitement et envoyai de toute mes forces un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui se tenait près de moi.

- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Je m'éloignai contre le mur, l'adrénaline courant toujours dans mes veines. Et pour la première fois, j'observai mon environnement et mes trois kidnappeurs. Une faible lumière au plafond éclairait la pièce aux murs sombres et froids. Cela ressemblait à une cave, aucun immobilier. Rien, à part un sceau renversé. C'était certainement ça qui m'avait fait tomber. Je repérai une couverture plié à mes pieds, sans doute la chose qui me soutenait la tête. Je relevai les yeux vers l'homme accroupi devant moi. Une plainte lui échappa alors qu'il se redressait. Il était grand, avec un corps légèrement musclé. Il avait peut être la vingtaine à tout casser. Une tignasse cuivrée et désordonnée. Il avait une peau blanche et nette. Son visage était parfait, sans défaut, avec des traits fins. Mais le plus impressionnant furent ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude électrisant. Je devais l'avouer, c'était l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il m'était permis de rencontrer. Un très beau spécimen…

La réalité me rattrapa. Il était mon kidnappeur, du moins il en faisait partie. J'étais terrorisée. L'homme frotta sa main sur sa mâchoire carrée et me regarda de ses yeux incroyables. Il avait l'air furieux. Un blond s'approcha de lui.

- Putain mec, elle t'a pas raté !

Je frissonnais. Je le reconnus, c'était James…Je pouvais enfin mettre un visage à ce monstre.

- La ferme !

**_Oh mon Dieu, cette voix…Cette voix de velours…_** J'avais frappé l'Adonis qui se tenait devant moi…Edward…**_Quelle merde !_** C'était le seul qui avait l'intention de me relâcher. Qui me dit qu'il ne va pas lâcher James sur moi pour se venger, maintenant ? Un autre type s'approcha, et j'en déduisis rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Laurent.

- Quel est ton nom, poupée ? Me demanda James, les yeux un peu trop sur mon décolleté.

Je tressaillis au ton de sa voix. Il me faisait penser à un prédateur qui allait se jeter sur sa proie.

- Je…je… Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie, suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je me recroquevillai contre le mur. J'avais mal au cœur, et les regards de James me donnait envie de vomir. Mon corps ne cessait de trembler comme une feuille.

- On t'a posé une question, intervint finalement Edward toujours en colère.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse mon identité. C'est tout ce qu'il me restait. Ça et ma virginité. **_Alors, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre !_**

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Laissez-moi partir ! A L'AIDE ! Hurlais-je désormais en pleurs, en espérant que quelqu'un de l'extérieur m'entende.

James ricanait tandis que la rage déformait les traits d'Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver plus beau à cet instant. Soudain, il s'avança vers moi, déterminé. Il m'empoigna les cheveux en tirant dessus. Je criai de douleur et mes mains s'accrochèrent à son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Je fermai les yeux, attendant la suite.

- Ecoute-moi bien ma jolie, je n'ai pas le temps et je ne suis surtout pas d'humeur pour jouer à ton petit jeu, dit Edward d'une voix ferme à mon oreille.

Je ne répondis pas, l'angoisse bloquant ma gorge. Sa soudaine proximité me fit frémir. J'avais peur, terriblement peur. Je fus même étonnée de ne m'être pas encore évanouie sous le poids de toutes ces émotions. Edward me tira de nouveau les cheveux, mais cette fois-ci, je me sentis entraîner. J'ouvris les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. Edward me sortit de la cave et m'amena directement vers la droite. Une lumière m'aveugla brièvement. Quand mes yeux furent habitués, je constatai que j'étais dans une salle de bain. Il y avait une douche et un lavabo. Tout était carrelé blanc.

Edward me poussa brutalement dans la douche et je tombai sur les fesses. J'étouffai un gémissement douloureux. James et Laurent entrèrent dans la pièce. Edward s'empara du jet d'eau et me visa.

- Répond à ma putain de question, maintenant. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me menaça t il.

- Silence.

- C'est qu'elle est têtue, la gamine…, murmura James à Laurent.

Sans que je me rende compte, un liquide glacé jaillit sur moi. J'hoquetai de surprise alors que ma robe, mouillée maintenant, me collait à la peau. Mes cheveux se plaquèrent contre mes joues et je respirai par la bouche. Edward arrêta l'eau et s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

- J'attends.

Silence. En fait, j'étais plus occupée à calmer mes tremblements. J'étais trempée et mes dents s'entrechoquaient, tellement j'avais froid. Edward lâcha un petit rire.

- Tu crois pouvoir gagner en restant silencieuse, mmmh ? Tu penses que je vais lâcher l'affaire ? C'est très mal me connaître, petite inconnue.

Je sursautais en sentant de nouveau l'eau gelé sur mon corps. Il resta plus longtemps et stoppa le jet.

- Alors ?

Je toussai. Je ramenai mes jambes sur moi en frictionnant mes bras, essayant de retrouver ma chaleur corporelle. Je voulais qu'il arrête de m'asperger d'eau glacé. J'étais un être humain, bordel ! Alors je cédais.

- B…Bel…Bella, fis je de mes lèvres tremblantes.

Je pouvais jurer qu'elles étaient bleues à cet instant. J'étais totalement frigorifiée.

- Bien, c'est un bon début. Que font tes parents, Bella ? Demanda Edward d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Il lança le jet dans la douche. Repenser à ma famille me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur. Je baissai la tête, des larmes roulant le long de mes joues et je ne pus plus les arrêter. Je préférai lui répondre, si cela m'évitait la douche glacée.

- Ma mère est...est...ensei…gnante dans une éco...école primaire. Bégayais-je morte de froid.

- Et ton père ?

- Fl…flic.

- Putain Edward, on est dans la grosse, grosse merde ! Paniqua Laurent derrière lui.

Edward se retourna vers lui, furibond. Il lui dit quelque chose mais je ne compris pas. De toute façon, je m'en fichais. Laurent quitta la pièce ensuite, et il ne resta que James, Edward et moi dans la salle de bain. Edward me refit face et m'interrogea encore.

- As-tu des frères ou sœurs ?

- Oui…Un frère.

J'avais arrêté de trembler mais je pleurais toujours.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Emmett.

- Ton nom de famille, c'est quoi ?

- Swan…, sanglotais je.

J'étais fatiguée, je rêvais de retrouver mon lit. Edward soupira et s'approcha de moi. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Qu'allait-il faire ? Je relevai la tête. Il me tendait seulement la main. Je la fixai sans rien faire.

- Je ne mords pas.

Il me fit un petit sourire qui m'éblouit instantanément. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi cruel que lui pouvait ressembler à un ange ? C'était…c'était presque illégal. Un crime. J'aurais voulu me gifler pour l'avoir trouvé charmant.** _Eh, de quoi je parle moi ? Je deviens cinglée. Oui, c'est ça. Je vais mourir cinglée._** Edward me prit la main en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, et je sursautai. Son contact m'avait comme brûlé malgré le froid de ma peau. Sa main était douce et chaude. Il me releva sans difficulté et je sentis mes jambes trembler. Des gouttes roulaient le long de mes jambes, mes cuisses et le haut de ma poitrine. Cela n'échappa pas à James qui me regardait d'une façon qui me rendait nerveuse. Même Edward avait le regard sombre quand il observa mon corps. Ma robe ne laissait rien imaginé de mes formes. Le tissu mouillé me moulait les seins et me collait les fesses. J'avais la sensation d'être nue devant eux. Inutile de dire que j'étais embarrassée, le rouge me montant aux joues. **_Tiens ! Moi qui voulais un peu de chaleur… _**

- Viens, dit Edward d'une voix rauque.

Il me tira la main alors que James se positionnait derrière moi. J'étais certaine que ce pervers y trouvait une occasion pour mater mes fesses. Cela me dégoutait littéralement. Edward m'entraîna dans un petit couloir sombre. Il y avait une porte en face de nous, une à gauche et une autre à droite. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Edward me tira de nouveau vers la gauche, puis ouvrit la porte. Je découvris alors avec horreur que c'était la cave où je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tôt. **_Non !_** Je ne voulais pas être enfermée comme un chien. Ma poitrine me fit souffrir à force d'être torturé par mon petit cœur et chaque respiration me brûlait les poumons.

- Non…Pitié…, sanglotais-je.

Je me mis à tirer sa main du coté opposé, essayant de m'échapper de son emprise. Mes orteils s'accrochèrent à la moquette refusant de bouger. James se colla à mon dos et je frissonnai en sentant une chose dure se presser contre mes fesses. Edward m'empoigna violement le bras et me jeta sur son épaule. Ma robe mouilla son T-shirt et c'était tant mieux. Je criai en frappant mes poings contre son dos. Il plaqua mes jambes d'un bras les immobilisant. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps sur mon ventre, son odeur masculine et virile me faisant tourner la tête. Je haïssais sa chaleur, je haïssais son parfum merveilleux. Soudain, il me lança dans le vide et au moment où je m'attendais à rencontrer le sol dur, je fus surprise de sentir mon corps rebondir sur quelque chose. C'était un matelas. Sale, cependant. **_Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ?_ **J'aurais pu mettre ma main au feu pour dire qu'il n'y était pas tout à l'heure. Je recommençai à pleurer, j'allai passer la nuit ici, dans cette cave sombre et froide. J'espérai qu'ils laissent au moins la lumière. Tout à coup, une autre idée me frappa. Il y avait un matelas, il y avait deux hommes et j'étais seule. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas me violer ? Je me repassai en mémoire les regards de mes kidnappeurs dans la salle de bain et je frissonnai.** _Non ! Edward ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis !_**

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger. J'avais toujours froid, j'étais toujours trempée…Mes pieds étaient congelés… Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une bonne paire de chaussettes… **_Pathétique, non ?_** Je n'avais pas remarqué que James avait disparu. Edward était devant moi et me fixait. **_Putain, j'allais avoir des chiens de garde aussi ? Et pourquoi pas des caméras de surveillance et des menottes, tant qu'on y est ?_** Qu'est ce qu'il croyait que j'allais faire ? Tenter une prise de karaté ?** _Bon sang…_**

James revenait avec une serviette et une énorme couverture.

- C'est nécessaire, Eddy ? Soupira t il.

- Oui. Maintenant, va rejoindre Laurent s'il te plaît, répondit Edward d'un ton neutre.

- Je pense que tu la gâtes trop. Elle va se faire des idées, Ed, murmura James.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, James. Je m'en occupe et je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Sans un mot, James sortit de la pièce, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Edward. Ce dernier s'approcha et me tendit la serviette. Je le regardai sans aucune réaction, comme dans la salle de bain quand il m'avait tendu la main. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant moi. Avec un bout de la serviette, il commença à m'essuyer le visage. Ses gestes étaient tendres et j'observai attentivement ses traits malgré la faible lumière. J'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Comme si en face de moi, se tenait un homme qui n'était pas mon kidnappeur. Pourtant, le fait qu'il m'ait touché et aspergé d'eau froide me resta un peu en travers de la gorge. Une partie de moi criait de le repousser, mais elle était minuscule. Pour l'instant, il était plus rassurant que les deux autres.

- Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, tu sais…, fit soudainement Edward quand il passa le tissu sur ma joue.

Ses yeux verts me scrutèrent. Il avait dit ça doucement, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il avait l'air gentil, mais ses changements d'humeur me faisaient peur. Il n'y a même pas une demi-heure, il voulait regarder entre mes jambes, puis m'avait pris par les cheveux pour me faire parler à coup de jet glacé. Et maintenant, il s'occupait de moi comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- S'il te plaît…Laisse moi m'en aller…Pitié…, tentais je.

Après tout, il avait commencé à me tutoyer. Pourquoi ne ferais je pas de même ?

- Je ne peux pas. Simple mesure de sécurité.

Il avait l'air désolé. **_Désolé ? DESOLE ?_**

- Je t'en prie…Je ne dirais rien à personne, je te le jure…Je dirais que je me suis perdue en rentrant chez moi. Ou que j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma voiture et que j'étais contrainte de passer la nuit au milieu de nulle part. S'il te plaît…Je ne vous dénoncerais pas, je veux seulement rentrer chez moi, suppliais-je de ma voix enrouée par mes pleurs.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, je suis désolé.

Là, il était vraiment désolé. Voilà. Fini. Je ne pourrais plus m'échapper. Cette vérité me frappa encore plus violemment et je grelotais. De peur, de froid, je n'en savais trop rien…Négocier avec lui ne servait à rien. Il continua d'éponger chaque parcelle de mon visage, puis descendit vers mon cou. Il s'arrêta une seconde.

- Tu devrais te sécher toute seule à présent.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il déboutonna sa chemise. Il portait maintenant un débardeur noir qui contrastait avec sa peau blafarde. Je voyais les muscles de ses bras puissants s'activer à se débarrasser de sa chemise. Il l'a posa à côté de moi et se leva.

- Dormir avec une robe mouillée n'est pas une bonne idée, se justifia-t-il.

Enfin, il tourna les talons et ferma la porte. J'entendis le verrouillage de la serrure. Ce son signifiait la fin de ma vie. En pleurant, je commençais à enlever les dernières traces d'humidité de mon corps. Une fois sec, j'enfilai à contre cœur la chemise de l'un de mes kidnappeurs, et je plaçai la couverture sur le matelas, avant de me jeter dessus. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était. Si c'était le matin ou la nuit. Doucement, je commençai vraiment à prendre conscience que je n'allais plus sortir d'ici. On était début Juillet, et je m'étais fait enlevée. Je sanglotai en mémorisant chaque trait de ma mère, mon frère, mon père…ma famille. Je n'entendrais plus les rires hystériques de Renée, ni ne subirais les expériences louches d'Emmett, et encore moins les soupirs exaspérés de Charlie…J'ignorais si c'était une heure décente pour m'endormir, en tout cas je pleurais ma liberté perdue. Une fragrance apaisante calma mes larmes. Quand je me rendis compte que c'était l'odeur de la chemise d'Edward, je l'a maudis. Cependant, je ne la quittai pas. Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je me demandai ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite.

* * *

**Alors ? ^^**

**A Bientôt pour la suite !**

**Pisha.**


	2. Virginity

**Hey tout le monde ! Comme promis voilà la suite !**

**Sachez que toutes vos Reviews me font sautiller de joie ! ^^**

**Pour répondre à quelque reviews : Je me suis inspiré de TU M'APPARTIENS de Sandrine50 et THE DARK INSIDE MOON de LouiseMalone. Mais honnêtement je n'ai pas lu JUST ONE, tu peux avertir l'auteur car je ne veux pas de mal entendus, et j'ai un peu de mal avec le site ^^. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment je sais ce que je vais mettre ou pas dans l'histoire, donc dites-moi si il y a des similitudes avec d'autres auteurs, je veux essayer d'être la plus originale possible. **

**Disclaimer : Blablabla Stephenie Meyer blablabla la meilleure.**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

**\ ! / ATTENTION LEMON \ ! /**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Virginity**

_**Gary Jules** Mad World_

_Mon frère me regardait malicieusement, attendant que je bouge la première. Il avait l'air faussement en colère, mais je le craignais tout de même à cet instant._

_- N'y pense même pas, Emmett. Pose cette chose immédiatement ou j'appelle maman, le prévenais-je._

_- Voyons Bells, assume un peu les conséquences de tes actes…_

_- Mais je t'ai déjà dis que je regrettais !_

_Je fis un pas sur le coté et il synchronisa aussitôt son geste au mien. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Jessica et de son jeu stupide. Pourquoi je n'avais pas choisi de dire la vérité sur mon plus grand fantasme ? Pourtant, vu de l'extérieur, le défi qu'elle m'avait refilée n'était pas méchant : je devais seulement persuader Emmett d'aller au cinéma et convaincre cette idiote de Lauren que mon frère était fou d'elle, mais qu'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. J'avais dit à Lauren où trouver Emmett. Résultat : mon grand frère s'est trimballé ce pot de colle tout le long d'un film merdique à l'eau de rose. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais toujours comment leur rencontre s'était déroulé. Lauren a-t-elle joué le « Oh ! Quelle coïncidence ! », ou bien, a-t-elle simplement sauté sur Emmett ? A en juger la trace collante rose fuchsia sur sa joue, oui…_

_Faut croire que Jessica connaissait parfaitement mes relations avec Emmett. Elle savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger._

_- Regarde Bella, cette mignonne petite chose. Elle ne te veut aucun mal. Elle désire seulement avoir un ami…, dit-il en caressant la bestiole qu'il tenait dans sa main._

_- Je t'en foutrais des choses mignonnes, moi ! Arrête de toucher, tu ne vois pas que c'est mort ?_

_- C'est juste blessé._

_- Je m'en fous ! Eloigne cette bestiole de ma vue, fis je tremblante._

_Il éclata de rire alors que je le fusillais du regard. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec mes peurs. Maman l'avait averti sur ça. Soudain, il sauta par-dessus le canapé qui me protégeait de lui. Je poussais un cri aigue en reculant. M'échapper ne servait à rien, je me serais pris les pieds dans le tapis. _

_- Ah ! On fait plus la maligne là, hein ?_

_Il attrapa mon bras et agita la bestiole, morte à présent, devant mes yeux. Je sentais le sang se tirer de mon visage. _

_- Bella, c'est qu'un papillon ! Fais-lui un petit bisou…_

_Il fit claquer un baiser dans l'air, alors que j'essayais de me soustraire de sa poigne, sans résultat. _

_- S'il te plaît Emmett, arrête ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, pleurnichais-je._

_Oui, honte à moi. J'ai une peur monstrueuse de ces bêtes, j'ignore pourquoi. Mais leurs antennes, leurs pattes toutes poilues…Rien que d'y penser, ça me donnait la frousse. Une étincelle de victoire apparut dans ses yeux bleus, dont il avait hérité de Renée. _

_- Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre, dit-il en souriant._

_Il lâcha le papillon, qui comme par hasard atterri sur ma converse. Je gémis de dégout en secouant mon pied dans tout les sens. _

_- Tu vas commencer par ranger ma chambre. C'est une vraie porcherie ! _

_Il s'affala sur le canapé et commença à zapper sur toutes les chaînes chiantes à mourir. _

_- On se demande qui vit dedans…, marmonnais-je. _

_- Tu as dit quelque chose ? _

_- Non rien, répondis-je à toute vitesse._

_Je grimpais deux à deux les marches des escaliers…_

Je sursautais en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. J'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, et je paniquai. Tout cela s'était bel et bien passé. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir imaginé. J'en étais incapable. Je me redressai en position assise et me frottai le visage.** _J'allais devenir quoi, moi ?_**

**- **Réveillée ?

Je tressaillis à la voix de velours, devenue désormais familière. La lumière provenant derrière la porte me permit de le distinguer. Edward était devant celle ci, il semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses deux mains et me fixait. Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise noire, dont les trois premiers boutons avaient sautés, et révélant le haut de son torse légèrement musclé. Je déglutis en le voyant s'approcher.

**- **Tu dois avoir faim, ajouta-t-il doucement en posant un plateau devant moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au contenu. Il y avait une bouteille d'eau, un morceau de pain et un énorme bol de soupe. L'odeur était délicieuse. J'avais terriblement soif, et faim aussi. Je secouai la tête, mais mon ventre me trahit en gargouillant bruyamment. Je rougis furieusement et baissai les yeux.

Il rit et je me figeais lorsqu'il s'assit près de moi.

**-** Ton estomac n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis que toi.

Je n'argumentai pas, trop concentré à regarder mes doigts se débattre entre eux. Devant mon mutisme, Edward reprit la parole.

**- **Ecoute, je sais que tu es terrorisée et je suis désolé pour ta situation. Si…si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé filer. Mais…je ne peux pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il était sincère, et étrangement cela me toucha. Je relevai mon visage pour voir le sien. Je plongeai dans son regard vert, puis soudain mes yeux s'embuèrent d'eau salée.

**-** Merci…, chuchotais-je.

Il me regarda incrédule.

- De…m'avoir rassurée…Merci.

Il me sourit gentiment et essuya une larme qui m'avait échappé. La chaleur de son doigt avait quitté aussitôt ma peau et il se leva.

- Tache de reprendre des forces.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il alluma la lumière, et disparut derrière le battant qu'il referma bien évidement. Je m'autorisai quelques sanglots avant d'attaquer mon repas. J'avais bu la moitié de la bouteille et je le regrettai bien vite. Ma vessie allait exploser maintenant. Je touchai le haut de mon crâne et sentis une petite bosse. _Génial… _J'avais les mains et les genoux recouverts d'égratignures aussi. Je ne sus combien de temps je m'étais mise en boule à attendre que quelqu'un vienne. J'avais horriblement envie de me soulager.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, je ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement. Je relevai la tête et aperçus James qui se dirigeait vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon corps se raidit automatiquement. Il prit mon poignet, et me tira sans délicatesse de ma place. Il m'entraîna dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte devant lui. Je traversai ce qui semblait être un salon, puis James m'attira vers un escalier en bois. Je montai les marches tremblante, me demandant ce qu'il allait me faire. Je savais que James n'allait pas me forcer à quoi que ce soit tant qu'Edward traînait dans les parages. Donc pour l'instant aucun danger, enfin je l'espérais…

Il m'amena dans une pièce sans fenêtre et mon cœur s'accéléra quand je reconnus l'endroit comme une chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit deux places et une chaise en bois où trônait dessus une pile de vêtements. Aucun meuble ne remplissait la pièce. Il me guida vers la porte située au fond de la chambre, et je constatai que c'était une salle de bain. Mais avec un gros carrelage brun mélangé à du beige. Dans un coin, les toilettes me faisaient de l'œil, mais je serrai les cuisses.** _Pas question de faire ça devant ce porc !_**

- Bon poupée, tu vas gentiment te déshabiller et rentrer dans cette douche, m'ordonna James.

- Que…quoi ? Balbutiais-je.

- Je t'ai dit de te foutre à poil, maintenant !

- Mais…je…

**_Non, mais je rêve ! Il était sérieux ?_ **Il soupira, puis me surprit en sortant quelque chose de sa ceinture. J'écarquillai les yeux devant son arme pointée sur moi.

- Je n'ai pas la patience de mon pote, alors tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul.

Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, et je me mordis la joue pour empêcher des sanglots de s'échapper. Je déboutonnai rapidement la chemise d'Edward, les mains tremblantes.

- Bonne fille, approuva t il.

Son arme me visait toujours, et je souhaitai que cela se termine. Soit, de deux manières différentes : qu'Edward vienne me sauver de ce fou furieux ou bien, que James appuie sur la détente mettant fin à ma souffrance émotionnelle. Cependant, une partie de moi ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. La chemise de mon ravisseur tomba au sol, et je préférai fermer les yeux pour la suite. Mes lèvres tremblaient, alors que je faisais descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe. J'entendis la respiration bruyante de ce taré de pervers, et j'avais peur que mes jambes me lâchent à tout moment. Ma robe chuta le long de mon corps, atterrissant sur mes chevilles. Instinctivement, mes bras cachèrent ma poitrine nue. Il ne restait que ce satané string sur moi.

- Enlève ce foutu string, m'intima James.

D'une main, j'enlevai le dernier tissu que je portais. J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant, morte de honte.

- Putain…, souffla-t-il.

**_Eh oui…_**A force de traîner avec Jessica, il y a des choses auxquelles on n'échappe pas : comme porter des strings, avoir une totale épilation, etc…Je l'ai détestée à cet instant, j'aurai préféré mille fois dégouter le connard qui était devant moi.

Je me retournai et entrai dans la douche. J'allumai l'eau, et quelle ne fut pas le bonheur de sentir le liquide chaud sur mon corps. Je savais que James me regardait, c'était inévitable. Je laissai mes larmes courir le long de mon visage, se mélangeant avec l'eau chaude. Le bruit de la douche ne m'aidait pas à retenir ma vessie, alors comme une gamine, je me soulageai sous l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux et trouvai sans difficulté un gel douche, et un shampoing. Pour une fille enlevée, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ce luxe. Je me moussai rapidement, et idiote que j'étais, louchai sur James. Je fus dégoutée et choquée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Ce gros porc avait la main dans son jean, et me fixait. Il n'était surement pas entrain de se gratter les couilles. Je détournai à grande vitesse les yeux, et m'activai à me rincer. Je sortis de la douche, protégeant toujours mon corps de mes mains. James me jeta une serviette, et je me séchai, en évitant son regard. Il posa quelque chose sur le bord du lavabo, et me tendit une pochette argentée.

- Tiens, enfile ça et maquille-toi. Tu as 15 minutes. Je serais devant la porte, me menaça t il.

J'acquiesçai, et James sortit de la salle de bain. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'enfilai ce qu'il m'avait donné. Un string bleu marine avec des motifs en dentelle noir et un soutien gorge assorti. Je sillonnai le sol à la recherche d'autres vêtements, sans succès. **_Je devrais rester en sous vêtements ?_** Je voulais remettre ma robe, mais je ne la trouvai pas non plus.** _Putain, ce connard l'avait prise ! _**

J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. J'attrapai la pochette, et sortis ce qu'il y avait dedans. A croire le contenu, je devais me maquiller vulgairement. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas hurler. Je n'avais donc plus le choix.

_Tu es bête ou quoi, Bella ? Tu t'es fais KIDNAPPER ! Aucun degré de liberté n'existe. __Tu l'as perdu à tout jamais_**.**

**_Géniale, je me parle à moi-même maintenant !_** Pathétique. Il me manquait plus que ça que je devienne folle.

J'appliquai un rouge à lèvres vif, et me mis du mascara. Je devais aussi me faire un regard charbonneux, vu les poudres qu'il y avait dans le sac…**_J'avais vraiment l'air d'une pute ! _**Je me dégoutais littéralement, j'en avais marre. Je retenais mes pleurs pour ne pas anéantir mon maquillage.

James m'ordonna de sortir, ce que je fis. Il me jaugea d'une façon à faire flipper toute les femmes des Etat Unis. James s'approcha de moi. Il tenait dans ses mains deux morceaux de tissu noir. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me poussa sur le lit. Là, j'avais définitivement peur.

- NON ! Je vous en supplie, non, hurlais-je en me débattant.

- Putain, mais tu vas fermer ta gueule !

Il sortit rapidement son arme et me la colla sur la tempe.

- Cesse de t'agiter ! Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire sauter la cervelle.

Je pleurais à présent. Et je n'en avais rien à foutre d'avoir bousillé mon maquillage. A l'aide des morceaux de tissu, il m'attacha les mains au montant du lit. J'ignorais ce qu'il comptait faire de moi, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon…

- Bien, fit James après avoir fini. Maintenant, tu vas être une gentille fille, d'accord ?

Sa main caressa ma joue et je détournai la tête en évitant le plus possible son contact écœurant. Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. James s'éloigna de moi, et je relevai la tête pour voir un Edward très étrange. Il avait les yeux rouges et les pupilles complètement dilatées. Les manches de sa chemise noire, retroussées. Une de ses mains portait un appareil à photo, et je pouvais remarquer qu'elle tremblait. Il avait l'air…excité ?

- Fous le camp, James…

Sa voix était rauque, et je ne reconnaissais plus l'Edward qui m'avait rassuré, il y a quelques heures. Il me faisait peur.

- Mais Eddy, j'ai fais ce que tu…

James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward réagissait déjà. Il sortit à une vitesse affolante son arme et tira au sol prés de James, avant de le viser. J'hurlai de terreur au bruit, et mes sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Je tirai sur mes liens, mais cela ne fit que serrer davantage mes poignets.

- Maintenant ! Cria t il.

- T'es complètement barge, ma parole ! Hurla James.

- Un…Deux…, compta Edward en rechargeant son arme.

James sortit rapidement en bougonnant un « carrément flippant ». Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Edward lâcha son arme qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse, dans un geste nerveux. Mon corps était secoué par d'énormes spasmes, et mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. _J'avais eu si peur !_ Des flashs m'éblouissaient et franchement, je m'en foutais qu'il prenne des photos de moi à cet instant. Je continuais à pleurer.

- Ferme-là !

Je sursautai au ton de sa voix. Edward me terrorisait. _Qu'est ce qu'il avait, bon sang ?_ Il renifla et jeta l'appareil photo sur la chaise. Il récupéra son flingue, et le rangea entre sa ceinture et son flanc. Je serrai les lèvres mais un sanglot bruyant s'échappa. Son corps commençait à trembler. Il fonça sur moi et sa main emprisonna mon menton, ses yeux furieux capturèrent les miens.

- Ta gueule ! Aboya t il.

Sa main était froide et mouillée par mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que le sang ne circulait plus dans son corps. Il resserra sa prise et j'en avais presque mal aux joues. La douleur à mes poignets commençait à se ressentir aussi. Il retira sa main et l'essuya sur sa chemise noire, avant de surplomber son corps au mien. Je tremblai sous lui_.** Il allait faire quoi, là ?**_ Il descendit le long de mon corps et se mit à genoux au bout du lit, en me balayant du regard. Ses pupilles était toujours dilatées, mais je pus reconnaître une lueur s'y refléter. **_Du désir ?_**

Ses mains essayèrent d'écarter mes jambes mais je luttai en le repoussant de mes pieds. Je tirai sur mes liens.

- Non, je t'en supplie, pleurais-je.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Laisse-moi vérifier une chose.

Il me tint solidement en dessous des genoux, en les ouvrants de nouveau.

- Ne m'oblige pas à attacher tes chevilles aux deux coins du lit, me menaça-t-il.

Je ne le voulais pas. Mais finalement, en réprimant encore mes larmes, je le laissai à contre cœur le faire. Il m'ouvrit les jambes et ses doigts passèrent en dessous des linières de mon string. J'avais tellement honte…

- Lève les jambes, m'ordonna Edward.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et il retira mon dessous. Il le balança à travers la chambre alors que mon cœur tambourinait comme un dingue dans ma poitrine et que je respirai bruyamment. Il baissa mes jambes et écarta mes cuisses, offrant mon intimité à son regard.

- Putain, je te jure que si tu n'es pas vierge, je te défoncerai ta jolie petite chatte ! Grogna t il.

Je déglutis et essayai de calmer mes tremblements. Il se mit de sorte à ce que ses genoux touchent le sol et que mes fesses soit près du rebord du matelas. Résultat : sa tête se retrouvait entre mes jambes. Je rougis à cette vision, et une sensation bizarre m'enveloppa. Je sursautai en sentant sa main sur ma féminité. De deux doigts, il écarta mes petites lèvres et je l'entendis haleter. Moi, j'essayai de contrôler ma respiration. Quelques secondes après, Edward reprit la parole.

- Pure, commenta t il. On dirait que ta valeur vient d'augmenter considérablement.

Je me crispai à ses mots. Cela voulait dire quoi ? Je frissonnai quand je sentis son doigt glisser le long de mon ouverture.

- Tu es tellement tendue…, fit la voix rauque d'Edward.

Il arrêta son index sur mon clitoris et effectua de légères pressions circulaires. J'haletai de surprise en tirant de nouveau sur mes liens. Je sentis une chaleur impressionnante m'envahir et quelque chose s'écouler entre mes jambes. Soudain, il plongea son doigt en moi et je fus choquée de m'entendre gémir.

- Humide…

Il rentra un deuxième doigt, me faisant cambrer de plaisir. **_Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?_ **Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. **_Pourquoi j'appréciais ce qu'il me faisait ? _**Il laissa ses doigts au fond de moi.

- Si serrée…

Il les ressortit et les frotta rudement sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. Je poussai un cri de bien être. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps. Et je bougeai mon bassin cherchant plus de contact avec sa main. Peu importe que ce soit mon kidnappeur, je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir à cet instant. Les mains attachées et les jambes écartées, j'étais complètement à sa merci.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Bella ? Me susurra Edward.

**_Oh mon Dieu…_**C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, et la façon dont il l'avait dit, me fit mouiller deux fois plus.

- Réponds-moi.

- Oui…, gémis-je péniblement.

- Oui, qui ? Je sais que tu connais mon prénom. Dis-le !

- Oui…oui, Edward…, soufflais-je.

- Bien, grogna-t-il, alors prépare-toi à hurler de plaisir, ma belle…

J'eus pas le temps de comprendre qu'il rentra directement trois doigts dans mon intimité et pompa énergiquement. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, tellement c'était bon. Mon ventre n'était que brasier. Son visage s'approcha dangereusement de mon centre et je bondis en sentant sa bouche souffler sur mon clitoris. Il enleva ses doigts et écarta à l'extrême mes cuisses, en les tenants fermement. Je sentis ses doigts mouillés de mon désir, rafraîchir ma peau en feu. Sa langue alla flatter ma fente humide de mon jus, et j'émis de petits couinements.

- Mmmh…Tu es exquise…, gémit Edward contre mon sexe.

- Oh…

Il continua sa délicieuse torture et emprisonna mon bouton de plaisir entre ses lèvres chaudes, le suçant avidement. Je me tortillai alors que ses cheveux désordonnés chatouillaient mes cuisses, décuplant les sensations. Je tentai encore de récupérer mes mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux et le retenir entre mes jambes. Il titilla mon clitoris du bout de sa langue et s'arrêta pour me fixer de ses yeux verts assombris par le désir.

- Je veux t'entendre…

- Mmmh…

- Je veux t'entendre, Bella…Veux-tu que je continue ?

- Oui…Oui, Edward …Continue, s'il te plaît…

Il me sourit et replongea entre mes cuisses, sa langue caressa mes plis intimes et sans prévenir l'enfonça en moi. Je ne retins plus mes cris. Il m'empêcha de bouger de ses mains, et être attachée n'arrangeait rien. Il recommença ce manège plusieurs fois, la faisant ressortir complètement pour l'insérer plus profondément. Je gémis fortement et inlassablement à cette sensation de va et viens. Ses doigts trouvèrent mon petit paquet de nerfs pour le faire gonfler deux fois plus. La boule dans mon ventre ne cessa d'augmenter et je guettai le moment où elle allait exploser. Edward savait que j'étais proche à l'entente de mes pleurnichements. Alors, sa langue quitta l'intérieur de mon sexe pour aspirer fortement mon clitoris, tandis qu'il enfonçait de nouveau trois doigts en moi, touchant une zone particulièrement sensible.

- Viens, Bella…Jouis, ma belle…, dit-il entre deux aspirations.

Sa voix fut le déclenchement. J'hurlai une dernière fois, laissant le plaisir m'emporter totalement et mon sexe se contracta sur ses trois longs doigts.

- Oh oui…Oui…Oui ! Oh mon dieu !

Mon corps trembla sous le violent orgasme que m'avait offert Edward. Mon cœur frappait sauvagement et j'essayai de récupérer une respiration régulière. Alors que je me forçais à reprendre mes esprits, Edward continua de laper mon sexe dégoulinant de désir. Léchant furieusement.

Je ne sais pas où était partie ma conscience durant ce moment, mais une part de moi ne voulait pas regretter ce que j'avais fait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il redressa sa tête d'entre mes jambes encore tremblantes de mon premier orgasme. Je rougis, embarrassée.

Edward se releva et je pouvais voir une énorme bosse déformer son jean. Il remarqua mon regard sur lui.

- Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais, Bella ?

Sa voix était encore emplie d'une tension qui commençait à devenir familière. Je déglutis en le voyant s'approcher de moi.

- Je suis tout dur maintenant, par ta faute…

Il me surprit en desserrant mes liens. Automatiquement, je massais mes poignets douloureux. Edward se tenait debout devant le lit, en face de moi. Tout à coup, je me figeai quand ses mains s'attaquèrent précipitamment à sa ceinture. **_Oh merde ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?_** Le temps que mon cerveau me crie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, quelque chose d'énorme se dressa devant moi. J'en avais le souffle coupée. C'était la première fois que je voyais un sexe masculin, en vrai. J'étais effrayée par son imposante taille.

- Regarde à quel point tu me fais bander…Sois gentille, et rends-moi le plaisir que je t'ai donnée, grogna Edward.

Je repris conscience quand sa main attrapa ma nuque pour m'approcher de son engin palpitant.

- Non ! S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas, paniquais-je.

- Chut…Accord-moi cette faveur, et je te laisserais ensuite. Je voudrais voir ma queue dans ta magnifique petite bouche…

Mon premier réflexe était de m'éloigner, mais sa main se raffermit sur ma nuque, m'obligeant à avancer mon visage vers lui, et à me mettre à genoux sur le matelas. Le bout de son sexe tapait contre mes lèvres.

- Ouvre !

Voyant que je n'obéissais pas, son autre main empoigna mes cheveux en tirant légèrement dessus. Je poussai un petit cri douloureux et Edward profita de cette occasion pour glisser sa verge entre mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en mode off. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ça se termine vite. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter. Alors je fermai les yeux, pour essayer de respirer normalement et de ne pas m'étouffer. Les mains d'Edward s'enroulèrent dans mes cheveux et il commença à faire glisser ma bouche. Ses va et viens étaient rapides, arrachant à Edward des râles de plaisir.

- Putain ! Oui…, geignit-il.

Ses doigts serrèrent davantage mes boucles, et il augmenta la cadence de ses coups dans ma bouche. Il continua à gémir quelques minutes puis soudain, il s'enfonça complètement en moi et je sentis son sexe frémir. Je ne réalisai qu'il était entrain de jouir que lorsque je ressentis de longues giclées au fond de ma gorge. Je sursautai en essayant à nouveau de me dégager, mais ses mains dans mes cheveux immobilisèrent ma tête, me gardant prisonnière. Il cria sa jouissance, et ma gorge eut le mouvement d'avaler. **_Le goût était spéciale…_**Edward calma sa respiration et ses doigts caressèrent doucement mon cuir chevelu. Je me sentais humiliée, sale, et rongée par la honte. Il se retira enfin de ma bouche et je fus soulagée.

Edward remit son jean. J'étais suffisamment gênée et dégoutée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Moi qui commençais à croire qu'il se détachait des deux autres, je me trompais considérablement. Comme à mon habitude.

- Tu resteras dans cette chambre.

J'étais étonnée. Je pensai regagner cette maudite cave. Je regardai en catimini mon kidnappeur, son corps tremblant encore. Il respirait toujours bizarrement. Je vis un voile de sueur sur son visage et ses yeux reflétèrent aussitôt de l'anxiété.** _Comment ça de l'anxiété ?_ _C'est lui qui m'avait fait ça, bordel !_** Puis sans un mot, il quitta la chambre en verrouillant la porte. Et encore, ce son me rappela ma condition. Je laissai libre cour à mes larmes à présent. Je levai pour ramasser mon string et le remettre. J'allai ensuite me laver la figure de ce satané maquillage. Je ne reconnus pas la fille dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient trop rouges et elle avait l'air trop triste. Je regagnai la chambre et la chaise emplie de vêtements attira mon attention. Je dénichai un t-shirt large gris et un short noir. Une tenue qui cachait assez peu ma peau. Je ferais une fouille plus approfondie plus tard, j'étais épuisée. Je constatai aussi qu'Edward avait récupéré son appareil.** _Pourquoi m'avait-il prit en photo ?_**

Je repenserais à ça aussi plus tard, la seule chose qui m'intéressait à cet instant, c'était le lit au drap blanc. Il n'y avait pas de coussins, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais trop heureuse de dormir dans un lit. Je montai dessus et me mis en boule. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de me glisser dans sous le drap. La faim tordait mon estomac mais je tentais de l'ignorer. Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je me demandai ce que faisait ma famille. Etaient-ils entrain de me chercher ? Croiront-ils à une histoire de fugue ? Savaient-ils au moins que j'avais disparu ?

* * *

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas choqué par rapport aux paroles d'Eddy… Dark Edward =/…**

**J'ai trop peur de vos réactions pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi…**

**Les chansons que je mets au début peuvent avoir ou pas un rapport avec le chapitre, ça dépend.**

**Alors le lemon ?**

**A Bientôt ! **

**Pisha.**


	3. Ransom

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Vous en saurez un peu plus sur ce que trafic Edward et compagnie. Quelques personnages seront mentionnés aussi.**

**Pour répondre à quelques Reviews : Cette fiction comportera 20 chapitres maximum, mais pas de panique j'ai prévu une suite =) .**

**Disclaimer : C'est Stephenie Meyer qui a eu un rêve fantastique durant la nuit du 2 au 3 Juin, pas moi ^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ransom**

_**Linkin Park**_ _Shadow Of The Day_

_- Tu savais que Bella avait peur des papillons ?_

_- EMMETT, DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE ! Hurlais-je en lui envoyant ma converse à la tête. _

_Malheureusement, il réussit à fermer la porte à temps. Je pouvais entendre son gros rire de grizzly et ce son m'irrita deux fois plus. C'était clair, j'allais le tuer._

_- C'est vrai, Bells ? Demanda Jessica en haussant un sourcil._

_Et l'enterrer…Jessica attendait sans doute que je me défende. Je n'en fis rien. En soupirant, je m'installais en tailleur sur mon lit en face d'elle. Mes doigts torturaient une mèche de mes cheveux. Je voulais qu'elle continue de me parler de sa future fête organisée dans une semaine. Je n'avais pas très envie de m'étaler sur mes nombreuses phobies. Elle inspira profondément._

_- Bref ! Ou en étions-nous avant que ton stupide frère nous interrompe…Ah oui ! Cette garce de Lauren va me faire la lèche jusqu'à la soirée pour s'incruster, mais ça ne va pas le faire ! Elle croit que j'ai oubliée le coup qu'elle m'a fait pour voler mon Mike ? _

_J'acquiesçais, je ne pouvais faire que ça de toute manière avec elle : l'écouter…Ce qui était un avantage pour moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de combler les vides, elle s'en chargeait parfaitement._

_- … Angela et Ben vont venir aussi, ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe de football. J'ai aussi invité la nouvelle. Tu sais, celle qui te ressemble vachement mais en un peu plus bronzée et avec les yeux gris là…Comment elle s'appelle déjà…Maria ! Oui, Maria Rodriguez. Tu sais que sa mère est la célèbre actrice, Carmen Rodriguez ! Et que son père se fait des millions avec son entreprise ? Je n'y crois pas… Cette fille est foutrement riche et au lieu de vivre dans de superbes villes comme New York ou L.A, elle…_

_Blablabla…Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et mes yeux, en mode floue. Signe que je n'écoutais plus…_

Le robinet fuyait, et le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient dans l'évier était ma seule mesure du temps. Cela faisait à peu près 280 « plocs » que je fixai le plafond sale. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais compté 3 toiles d'araignées. 70 gouttes plus tard, je décidai de me lever pour m'hydrater. J'avais l'impression que ma gorge ressemblait au désert d'Arizona. Un coup d'œil au miroir m'apprit que la fatigue marquait mon visage. Des cernes soulignaient mes yeux, et mon teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Je me détestais, je me dégoutais, je me sentais sale, encore pire que le plafond de la chambre. Une furieuse envie de pleurer me prit soudainement, et j'aurais voulu foutre mon poing dans mon reflet.

_**Que s'est il passait, merde !**_ Ça ne me ressemblait pas. J'aurais dû me battre, le mordre. Hurler, crier jusqu'à qu'Edward en ait assez…Mais non. Je me suis soumise comme une pauvre merde. La pire des traînées. _**Et dire que j'avais pris du plaisir…Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi, bon sang ? Où est passée la Bella forte ?**_

J'avais envie de crier la souffrance de mon âme, mais j'entendis une voix plus forte que mes pensées.

- TU CROIS QUE J'AVAIS LE CHOIX COMME TOI, ROSE ! SI JE FAIS ÇA, C'EST POUR LA PROTEGER, MERDE ! JE SAIS QU'ELLE M'EN VEUT ! ET JE ME DETESTE PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ! J'AI DETRUIT MA FAMILLE ! JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE MONSTRE ET J'EN AI CONSCIENCE ! L'ETAT D'ESME ME LE RAPPELLE SUFFISAMMENT ! ÇA FAIT DEUX ANS MAINTENANT ! SI C'ETAIT POSSIBLE, J'AURAIS BUTER CE BATARD MOI-MEME POUR EN FINIR !

Je reconnus immédiatement Edward et je frissonnai. Je fus aussi surprise de l'entendre clairement. Sa voix semblait provenir de derrière le mur de la salle de bain. Je regardai en hauteur pour voir qu'il y avait un petit conduit d'aération.

- Ecoute, on se connaît depuis que ton frère est entré dans la vie d'Alice. Je suis coincé Rose, et tu le sais. Toi tu étais libre de partir sans conséquences tu ne lui devais rien, mais moi, si. Tu crois que c'est facile à rembourser, hein ? J'en ai presque pour ma putain de vie !

_**Hein ?**_ Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que racontait Edward, mais cependant la curiosité me rongeait. Je baissai le couvercle des toilettes pour grimper dessus et me rapprochai du conduit. Je tendis l'oreille.

- Voler des voitures, c'est rien comparé à ce que je fais.

- …

- C'est pareil. Bref. J'ai besoin de toi, Rose. Tu es la seule à qui je fais confiance.

- …

- Bien. Il faut absolument que tu me fasses quelques courses, tu m'écoutes ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- …

- C'est bon d'accord, calme toi.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Bon, en fait Aro nous a refilé une mission, et…on l'a foiré.

- …

- Kidnapping…

- …

- Une certaine Maria Rodriguez. Son père doit un paquet de fric à Aro.

- …

- James s'occupe de son enlèvement, vu que la nouvelle recrue a complètement merdé…

- …

- Euh…Une autre fille.

- …

- Je sais. Mais on ne peut plus la relâcher, c'est trop tard. Sa famille doit sans doute la rechercher.

- …

- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir, merde ! Je t'ai dit l'essentiel.

- …

- Putain, tu fais chier, Rose…

- …

- Non, c'est bon. Ne raccroche pas !

- …

- Pff… Bon, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Elle va avoir 17 ans dans deux mois exactement, à ce que me dit sa carte d'identité. Elle a toujours vécu à Forks aussi.

- …

- Elle est certifiée pure, elle peut servir à quelque chose. J'ai envoyé des photos à Aro pour voir ce qu'il en pense. Il ne va pas me répondre avant quelque temps, apparemment.

- …

- Dimitri m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sur le territoire. Il doit surement être en Italie pour régler quelques affaires…

- …

- Je sais…

- …

- Je sais, Rose. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

- …

- OK, je suis tous les noms d'oiseaux de la terre, si tu veux…Alors tu m'aides ou pas ?

- …

- Non, au contraire. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves des vêtements pour elle, et tous ce qui peut servir à l'hygiène d'une fille.

- …

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va rester ici. Je pense jusqu'au retour d'Aro. Ensuite, on verra bien…

- …

- Ne me juge pas, Rose. Tu as bien trempé dans ce business là avant, si je me souviens bien… Les courses poursuites avec les flics, ça te connaît, non ?

- …

- Bien sûr que c'est la même chose ! Tu les transportais dans ton coffre, bordel !

- …

- C'est bon, t'as fini les insultes ?

- …

- Ok…Il faut que tu fasses autre chose aussi. Trouve-moi des infos sur un certain Emmett Swan.

- …

- Oui, c'est son frère. Je veux juste savoir s'il a des relations, s'il faut se méfier de lui, ou non.

- …

- Merci…Oh, une dernière chose. Tu m'as dit que tu étais toujours en contact avec les bikers…

- …

- Dimitri m'a demandé d'aller chercher de la came dans un endroit bizarre. C'est trop louche selon moi, alors je préfèrerais m'y rendre accompagné.

- …

- Ça ne te regarde pas, que j'y touche ou pas, Rose !

- …

- D'accord, merci. Dis à Alice que je l'aime et que je passerais bientôt à l'hôpital voir maman. Salue aussi Jasper de ma part.

- …

- Je vais voir la fille avant de bouger. Je crois…que j'ai fait une connerie hier…

- …

- Peu importe. Au revoir, Rose.

- …

- Sois prudente aussi…

Je stockai toutes ces informations dans un coin de mon cerveau. Mon pouls s'activa alors que je commençai à mettre les pièces du puzzle en place. On m'avait enlevée par erreur…Maria aurait dû se trouver à ma place. _**Maria ? La Maria Rodriguez que Jessica ne cessait de rabâcher ? **_Ce n'est pas vrai… J'aurais pu être chez moi à cette heure ci. Tout ça à cause…de cette foutue erreur…_**Rien à foutre que je sois égoïste !**_ Je m'en foutais de Maria. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait mon sort elle, hein ? Pourquoi je m'occuperais du sien ? _**Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! **_Je n'avais pas à subir tout ça. Non. Non. _**NON.**_

Je sentis la rage monter en moi et me fit trembler sous son intensité. Soudain, mon pied glissa de son support. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombai lourdement au sol. Heureusement, avant l'impact, j'eus le réflexe de mettre les mains pour me protéger.

La douleur se répandit dans mon poignet alors que je poussai un cri strident. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mais c'étaient plus des pleurs de colère que de souffrance.

J'entendis rapidement le déverrouillage de ma porte, et des pas se précipiter vers moi. Je vis à travers mon regard brouillé par mes larmes, une paire d'yeux vert, magnifique, me fixer. Et j'hoquetai en distinguant Edward. Je me reculai rapidement et mon dos rencontra le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Je ramenai les genoux vers moi, en tenant avec précaution mon poignet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_**Alors là, non !**_ Je n'allais pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois. Son anxiété, il pouvait se la mettre là où je pense. Edward s'agenouilla en face de moi et tenta de prendre mon bras.

- Où tu as mal ? Laisse-moi voir…

La colère brûlait mes veines alors que ma respiration se saccadait. L'adrénaline s'empara de mon corps et toute raison me quitta.

- NE ME TOUCHE SURTOUT PAS, ESPECE DE CONNARD ! Hurlais-je.

Il retira aussitôt sa main comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Bella ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Ma voix était terrifiante même à mes propres oreilles. La menace qui en suintait était tellement palpable que je m'en étonnais. Seules les personnes dignes de confiances pouvaient m'appeler Bella. Il n'en faisait pas partie. Edward m'observa un instant, choqué. C'était presque comique. Un étranger aurait surement rit de la scène, et j'aurais certainement flanqué mon poing dans sa figure avec mon humeur massacrante. La douleur de mon poignet disparut dans le feu de ma haine.

- Arrête s'il te plaît, lâcha Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- QUE J'ARRETE QUOI ?

- D'HURLER AINSI POUR COMMENCER ! JE PEUX TRES BIEN JOUER A CE JEU LA, MOI AUSSI !

Edward était furieux maintenant, mais je ne me dégonflai pas pour autant.

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! JE TE CRIE DESSUS SI J'EN AI ENVIE ET JE T'EMMERDE, SALE PSYCHOPATHE !

- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe…

- NON, TU ES BIEN PIRE ! TU ES UN TARE DE PSYCHOPATHE, FOUTREMENT DERANGE !

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Bella…

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, EDWARD !

Et j'appuyai bien son prénom en levant mon majeur. Tout ça dans une classe que je n'osai espérer. La main d'Edward empoigna violement mon bras et me leva avec lui.

- LACHE MOI, PUTAIN ! LACHE MOI !

- TU VAS FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE, MAINTENANT ! J'AI ETE ASSEZ PATIENT COMME ÇA !

Puis tout se passa à une vitesse folle. Je ne sus absolument pas ce qui me prit, mais une force inconnue me posséda. Ma bouche se posa sur sa main qui maintenait fermement mon bras et je le mordis de toutes mes forces, alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Il me relâcha un instant et je profitai de cette occasion pour m'enfuir. A peine eussé-je le temps de sortir de la salle de bain, qu'il m'attrapa par les cheveux, et avec le mouvement de ma course, cela me fit hurler. Il me retourna pour que je sois face à lui, et je lui assenai subitement un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il s'écroula au sol et agrippa aussitôt mes chevilles pour que je ne m'échappe. L'équilibre me manqua et je chutai sur la moquette. Mon menton tapa violement le sol et je sentis un goût métallique envahir ma bouche. J'essayai de ramper jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de ma chambre, ma seule issue…Je sentais du bout des doigts ma liberté. Soudain, les mains d'Edward se resserrèrent davantage sur mes chevilles et j'eus la sensation qu'il me tirait à lui. Je criai à m'en faire mal à la gorge, et mélangé avec mes sanglots, le spectacle devait être monstrueux. Je m'accrochai désespérément à la moquette, presque un cliché d'un putain de film d'horreur. Il me fit pivoter et je me retrouvai sur le dos. Edward se mit rapidement à califourchon sur moi et emprisonna mes poignets de chaque coté de ma tête.

- ARRETE ! STOP, CALME-TOI !

J'étais prise au piège. C'était fini…Il allait me tuer. Mon corps trembla sous mon kidnappeur et d'énormes sanglots m'échappèrent. J'allais mourir…J'étais allée trop loin…Toute folie m'avait quittée, j'étais épuisée de mettre battue contre lui pour quelque chose que je ne retrouverais sans doute jamais…

- Arrête…Ne pleure plus…

Il était inquiet et ses yeux semblaient refléter une certaine tristesse. _**Je devais rêver…**_

- Mais…tu saignes ! Fit il effrayait.

Une de ses mains quitta mon bras pour essuyer de son pouce le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de ma bouche. Je frissonnai à son contact. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, qu'il en profite alors que je suis faible autant physiquement que moralement. La douleur de mon poignet refit surface et je grimaçai.

- Montre-moi…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de refuser et prit délicatement mon poignet. Ses doigts balayèrent avec douceur ma peau enflée. Mon autre main était libre, j'aurais très bien pu le frapper, mais…_**Pff… **_Fatiguée merde, il était plus fort que moi.

- Tu t'es foulée le poignet. Je vais te mettre un bandage pour que tu évites de le bouger…

_**Bien. Maintenant, il veut prendre soin de moi…C'est quoi ce bordel !**_ Le sang commençait à remplir ma bouche. Le goût me tournait la tête. Il se leva et me redressa doucement.

- Viens te rincer la bouche.

Il me guida à la salle de bain. Je pleurai silencieusement, mes mains tremblaient. J'en avais marre…

Il me ramena vers le lit et m'obligea à m'asseoir. Edward ne semblait plus en colère. Il avait l'air soucieux de mon état. Je devais franchement foutre la frousse avec la tête que j'avais à cet instant. Les yeux bouffis, les cheveux en bataille et les joues striées de larmes…J'avais eu des meilleurs jours…

- Je reviens.

Il s'éclipsa en fermant la porte. En effet, une minute à peine plus tard, il revint avec une pommade dans les mains. Il s'assit près de moi et je m'éloignai un peu.

- Laisse-moi voir, me demanda gentiment Edward.

Je voulus résister un peu, mais ce traitre me poignarda de ses émeraudes.

- Tu es vraiment têtue comme fille…

Il s'empara de mon poignet douloureux et commença à appliquer la pommade sur la zone enflée. Il n'appuya pas très fort, ses doigts étaient vaporeux sur ma peau. Je l'observai à travers le rideau protecteur de mes cheveux. Des questions sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec cette Rose me brûlaient la langue. Qui était ce foutu Aro ? Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver quand il reviendra ? Pourquoi savoir si j'étais vierge ou pas, était important ? Que représentaient Rose et compagnie pour lui ? Il voulait aussi des infos sur mon frère…

Je me retins de lui envoyer ça à la figure. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier s'il savait que j'écoutai au mur.

- Comment t'es tu fais ça ? Dit-il doucement.

_**Merde ! Ne dis rien Bella, boude dans ton coin…**_Edward se redressa pour prendre un t-shirt sur la pile de vêtement. Il le déchira et serra un morceau de tissu autour de mon poignet. La douleur disparaissait vaguement.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas t'enterrer dans ton mutisme alors que tu auras besoin de ta jolie voix tout à l'heure, Bella.

Je rougis furieusement alors que je bouillais intérieurement de nouveau.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Je te l'interdis ! Grognais-je.

Il relâcha mon poignet et je sursautai en l'entendant éclater de rire. Pour une raison inconnue, son rire me fascina. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Et comment veux-tu que je te nomme, mmmh ? Isabella ?

Je tressaillis. _**Comment savait-il mon vrai prénom ?**_ _**Ah oui…**_Il a dû sûrement fouiller mon sac. J'avais quoi dedans, déjà…Mon portable, ma carte d'identité, un paquet de chewing-gum, un paquet de mouchoirs, des tampons…

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Sinon…, crachais-je.

- Sinon quoi ?

Edward se retourna vers moi et j'essayai de m'échapper de l'emprise de ses émeraudes.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

Son visage était grave et toute trace d'amusement avait disparut. J'avais l'impression…qu'il l'espérait. Grâce à la lumière de la chambre, je distinguais mieux son visage. C'était vraiment un très bel homme, ses joues promettaient d'être douces, son regard était incroyable, ses cheveux extraordinaires, ses lèvres…

_Oui, Bella. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait des tiennes la dernière fois._

_**Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment folle ?**_

- Peut être…, grommelais-je plus en colère contre moi.

Il m'offrit un triste sourire et se leva.

- Tu sais, je vais sans doute utiliser ça aussi.

Il désigna la pommade.

- Tu m'as fait vachement mal…, dit-il en secouant la main où j'ai planté mes crocs.

Je jubilai intérieurement. Edward se dirigea vers la sortie mais une chose qu'il avait dite m'avait piquée l'esprit.

- Ed…Edward ? Hésitais-je.

- Oui ?

Il sembla étonné.

- Tu…Tu as dit que j'avais besoin de ma voix tout à l'heure…Je…Pourquoi ?

Il me fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

- Tu le sauras bientôt.

Et il quitta la chambre. Edward était une personne vraiment étrange.

_**J'avais une faim de monstre ! J'aurais pu manger n'importe quoi. Même…des rats.**_

Bon d'accord, je n'en étais pas arrivée là. Je ne sus combien de temps je rongeais mes ongles. J'avais arrêté de compter les « plocs » du robinet, ça m'agaçait. _**Ils allaient longtemps me priver de nourriture ? **_Il me fallait du sucre.

Au moment où je commençai à croire que je voyais les étoiles en fermant les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit. James et Edward rentrèrent. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur d'en face alors que James avança vers moi, un téléphone à la main. Mon cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner. Je me demandai où était passé Laurent. Je me figeai encore une fois quand James se posta à côté de moi.

- Écoute-moi bien poupée, je te préviens qu'au moindre petit mot de travers…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il leva simplement son t-shirt pour mettre en évidence son arme, et je déglutis.

- Capiche ?

J'acquiesçai, perdue. Je n'avais pas compris en quoi ça consistait.

- Bien. Tu as 5 minutes. 1 millions, dans 2 semaines, dans le vieil entrepôt de Seattle.

_**Hein, de quoi ?**_ James appuya sur le bouton vert et posa l'appareil dans l'espace qui nous séparait. J'entendis la forte tonalité, qui signifiait qu'il avait mis sur haut parleur.

- Allô…, dit une femme que je reconnaissais.

Je me raidis alors que les larmes envahissaient mes yeux. Mes mains tremblèrent et j'avais du mal à respirer.

- Maman ? Dis-je d'une voix qui partait dans les aigues.

- Bella ? BELLA, oh mon dieu ! Où es tu ma chérie ? On te cherche partout. Tout le monde s'inquiète.

- Maman…Maman, écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Je…Je me suis fais enlever, pleurais je.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague…Une très mauvaise blague…, hoqueta-t-elle.

Ce son déchira mon cœur.

- Non…

James me regarda avec insistance et là je compris. Cet appel avait un but précis.

- Seigneur, ma petite fille…Mon bébé…

- Ecoute-moi maman, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…Ils…ils veulent une rançon d' 1 millions…dans 2 semaines, dans le vieil entrepôt abandonné de Seattle…

Les pleurs bruyants de Renée emplissaient la chambre tandis que mes larmes ne cessaient de couler.

- Oh mon dieu…Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas…Tu rentreras bientôt à la maison. Je te le promets, je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi…, sanglotais-je.

J'entendis une porte claquer et des pas se précipiter vers ma mère.

- PASSE LA MOI !

La voix d'Emmett rugit à l'appareil et mon cœur se serra deux fois plus en l'entendant.

- BELLA, OU ES-TU BORDEL !

James sourit.

- Je…Je ne sais pas Emmett…

- COMMENT ÇA, TU NE SAIS PAS ! BELLA, REPOND-MOI !

James me montra ses dix doigts et les retira un par un au fil des secondes. C'était fini.

- Au revoir Emmy…, m'étranglais-je.

Puis James raccrocha, un sourire satisfait au visage. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward : aucune émotion ne semblait le traverser.

- C'est bien. Bon boulot gamine, fit James en me caressant les cheveux.

Je me reculai à grande vitesse de lui et me plantai au milieu de la pièce.

- Vous…Vous allez me laisser partir ? Dans 2 semaines ?

Je fixai Edward, les yeux implorants.

- Pas vrai ? Demandais-je tremblante.

- Biensûr que non ! Rit James.

- Mais…Alors…pourquoi…

- La rançon ? C'est juste un moyen de dire adieu à sa famille.

- Et…l'argent ?

- Juste un petit plus pour nous, me dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.

Il n'y avait donc plus d'issue…Ils allaient plumer ma famille et je ne la retrouverais plus. C'était clair et net. Ma vision se brouilla alors qu'un violent vertige m'assomma. Mes jambes lâchèrent et je me sentis tirer vers les ténèbres. J'entendis une voix velouté m'appeler puis…le néant.

* * *

**Les passages en italiques sont des Flash-Back.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha.**


	4. Predator

**Hey tout le monde ! **

**Encore merci pour vos Reviews, elles me font toutes énormément plaisir ! =D**

**Disclaimer**** : J'ai kidnappée les personnages de Stephenie Meyer pour une durée indéterminée ! La rançon n'est pas négociable ! (*rire diabolique).**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Predator**

_**Muse**__Blackout_

_- Fais attention ma chérie ! _

_- Renée, laisse ta fille respirer…Elle s'amuse ! Hé, Jessica ne t'éloigne pas trop, ok ?_

_La maman de ma meilleure amie rigolait avec ma mère. Assises toutes les deux sur le banc du parc, elles nous surveillaient comme des gardiennes de prison. En soupirant, je traînai des pieds jusqu'à Jessica, qui elle aussi faisait la tête._

_- On fait quoi ?_

_- Sais pas…On peut rien faire de toute façon avec elles…_

_Au loin, une bande de garçons jouaient au ballon. Leur rire me donnait envie de participer. En plus, je portai mes vieilles baskets. Une chance, comparée à Jessica qui portait des ballerines. _

_- Et si on les rejoignait ? Proposai-je._

_Jessica grimaça et me demanda si je plaisantais. Je ne lui répondis pas, je pris sa main et l'entrainai vers le terrain de jeu. On était dimanche et le ciel était dégagé, un miracle à Forks. Autant profiter de cette journée à fond. En approchant, j'ai pu reconnaitre quelques visages familiers de ma classe. Un blond aux yeux bleus semblait aussi m'identifier. Jessica s'avéra soudain très intéressée. _

_- Bella, c'est bien ça ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix enfantine. _

_Le groupe avait arrêté de jouer et nous dévisageait. _

_- Hum oui…_

_- Moi c'est Jessica, insista ma meilleur amie._

_- Ouais je sais, je t'avais reconnu. _

_Je fus surprise de trouver un éclat d'enchantement dans le regard de Jessica. Etrange… Il faudrait que je lui en touche quelques mots…**Hé, j'ai dis que je les reconnaissais, pas que je me souvenais de leurs prénoms ! La rentrée des classes, c'était y a pas si longtemps que ça…**_

_- Ça vous dit une partie ? S'enquit le blond._

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre que Jessica attaqua. **Tiens ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas…**_

_- Ce sera avec plaisir, Mike !_

_**Voilà qu'elle sort les grands mots, maintenant ! Ah mais c'est qu'elle a retenu son prénom aussi…**_

_- Ok. On va refaire les équipes pour équilibrer alors, dit le dénommé Mike._

_Je me retrouvai avec un certain Tyler et Eric. Les autres, j'oubliai leurs prénoms, au fur et à mesure que Mike me les présentait. Au plus grand bonheur de Jessica, elle se retrouva dans la même équipe que ce dernier. Je fixai les ballerines de ma meilleure amie et imaginai divers scénario où elle chuterait avec. Je priai par contre intérieurement, qu'en ce qui me concerne, il ne m'arrive rien. Mon équilibre avait pour habitude de me jouer des tours. Rien que ce matin, j'avais glissé avec mon bol de chocolat chaud. Aucune égratignure pour moi, mais le pauvre Emmett avait dû prendre une douche froide pour enlever toute trace de liquide brûlant sur sa peau. Cependant, ça avait bien fait rire papa…_

_Le jeu commença et je regrettai bien vite d'être venue m'amuser avec eux. Les garçons tapaient comme des dingues dans le ballon, insoucieux des corps fragiles des filles qui les entouraient. Le ballon rasa au moins 4 fois la tête de Jessica. Malheureusement moi, je n'ai pas eu sa chance. Mais je ne disais rien, espérant que cette maudite partie se termine. _

_Soudain, d'un coup de pied puissant, Tyler envoya la balle derrière les arbres qui entouraient le parc. Des arbres méga loin par rapport à notre position. Courageuse, je me proposai d'aller le chercher. Je remarquai ma mère en pleine conversation avec son amie, elle ne s'apercevra pas si je disparaissais 2 minutes de son champ de vision. Je courus, et arrivai à destination, la voix d'un homme me faisant sursauter. Il était vêtu d'un survêtement rouge et portait des lunettes. Il atteignait sans problème la quarantaine, ni trop gros ni trop maigre et commençais à avoir quelques mèches blanches dans sa chevelure noire. Au début, il me demanda si j'étais perdue. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais la situation m'angoissait. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et j'étais super mal à l'aise. Puis il me questionna sur mon âge. Inconsciente, je lui répondis. _

_- 10 ans, fis-je en me mordant la lèvre, nerveuse._

_Ce geste dû l'émoustiller, car sa voix changea radicalement et ses yeux me firent peur._

_- Tu sais que tu es une très jolie petite fille ? Tu as l'air vraiment adorable…Veux tu m'aider à chercher mon chien ? Ça fait une bonne heure que je le cherche ! Ce petit chenapan aime bien jouer à cache-cache, et ce serait vraiment très gentil de ta part si tu voulais bien m'aider. Viens, il est quelque part par là…_

_Il me désigna le fond des bois. Mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à aider les autres. **Ok, pour ça.** Mais mon père était flic, et il m'avait aussi appris à me méfier des personnes étranges, surtout des hommes. J'allais bien sûr refuser poliment et m'éclipser en vitesse. Mais qui me dit qu'il ne tenterait pas de me rattraper ? Si c'était un « homme dérangé » comme disait mon père, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il allait me faire. Mon père ne me l'avait pas dit._

_- BELLA ? BELLA !_

_Ma mère déboula comme une démente, essoufflée. Son regard se posa sur l'homme répugnant et elle devint rapidement très pâle. Elle m'éloigna du type en lui hurlant des choses super méchant. _

_- SALE PORC ! APPROCHEZ NE SERAIS-CE QU'UNE SEULE GAMINE DE MOINS DE 25 ANS DANS CE PARC ET JE FAIS DE VOTRE VIE UN ENFER !_

_Elle continua de le traiter de gros dégueulasse jusqu'à qu'il s'enfuie en courant, effrayé. Nous rentrâmes très vite à la maison, maman étant bouleversée. Elle en a parla à mon père et le décrit. Je lui dis qu'il voulait seulement chercher son chien. Puis ma mère s'agenouilla devant moi, en prenant mes petites mains dans les siennes. Elle m'expliqua qu'en fait, le monsieur était très malade, qu'il avait menti sur le chien, juste pour me faire de très graves vilaines choses. Puis, elle me serra très fort dans ses bras. _

_- Mon unique petite fille…Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps._

Je sentis que l'on me touchait le visage, me tapotait les joues. J'entendis aussi des hommes parler, ou plutôt s'engueuler. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux pour moi aussi leur crier dessus et leur dire de la fermer.

- Mais merde, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Elle a l'air épuisé, on dirait un squelette !

_**Merci du compliment.**_

- De quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Je vois bien que t'as rien fait. Tu ne l'as pas nourrie comme je te l'ai demandé, abruti !

- Hey, calme-toi Eddy. Je pensais que c'était Laurent qui s'en chargeait.

- LAURENT N'EST PAS LA POUR LE MOMENT, JAMES ! NE FAIS PAS LE CON AVEC MOI, ÇA NE MARCHE PAS. IL T'ARRIVE DE REFLECHIR, NON D'UN CHIEN ?

- Reste tranquille, je vais te la réveiller ta garce !

Le bruit du robinet me parvint, puis un liquide glacé m'éclata au visage. J'hoquetai et me redressai instantanément en clignant des yeux. La seule chose qui me sauta à la figure était la tête de mes ravisseurs. Effrayée comme d'habitude, je m'éloignai à reculons. La force me manquait. L'eau collait mon t-shirt sur ma peau et rendait visible ma poitrine cachée de mon soutien gorge. James me fixait de ses yeux de prédateur alors qu'Edward avait toujours cette inquiétude qui dansait dans son regard. Pas de commentaire. Edward était bizarre, mais ma seule priorité était de me méfier de lui.

- Tu vas bien, Bella ?

_**Bien ? Moi ? Ah que c'est drôle ! Un vrai comique cet Edward ! **_Non franchement, je me fais enlever par erreur, je me fais presque violer par une bande de tarés, on me prive de nourriture et en plus la nouveauté, c'est que je ne reverrais plus ma famille alors qu'il est question de rançon._** Oui je vais bien, parfaitement bien…**_

- Ne m'appelle pas Bella…, crachais je.

La tête me tournait encore un peu, mais j'engageai quand même un duel de regard. Edward semblait amusé par ma réparti. Quand à James, il était plus occupé à mater mes seins et mes jambes nues. _**Connard !**_

- Bon, je prends ça pour un oui…James, on peut laisser miss tranquille maintenant.

_**Non mais il se moque de moi en plus ? Respire Bella, respire. Tu trouveras bien une vengeance.**_ Je sais, c'est puérile comme comportement, mais je n'avais rien à perdre. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de m'évader, je vais lui faire la misère. _**Parole de Swan !**_

Mes kidnappeurs quittèrent la chambre, mais quelque chose m'angoissait par rapport au comportement de James. Il était étrangement calme et me fixait toujours, comme s'il était pris d'une forme de détermination. Je décidai d'y repenser plus tard. Je profitai de ma solitude pour prendre une douche. J'avais remarqué qu'en fermant les yeux, je pouvais très bien imaginer que j'étais chez moi, sous MA douche. Puis je me ressassai la conversation avec ma mère. Rien que d'y penser, me faisait mal au cœur. L'entendre pleurer, et Emmett qui hurlait à côté…C'était…insupportable. Voilà, c'était le mot. Insupportable. Et Charlie, comment vivait il ça ? Je n'arrivai pas à l'évoquer triste dans mon esprit. Peut être réagissait-il comme Emmett ? Et Jessica ? Je suis sûre qu'elle doit se mordre les doigts en pensant que c'est sa faute._** Stupide fête…**_Si j'avais su, je me serais cassé la cheville, la veille.

Je dus renfiler les mêmes sous vêtements et je dénichai un autre short, blanc cette fois-ci, et un t-shirt bleu marine. J'étais surprise que ce dernier sente incroyablement bon, une odeur rassurante et…sensuelle. Une odeur que j'avais la sensation d'avoir déjà sentis quelque part.

Je commençai à fouiller un peu la chambre. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était presque vide. La pile de vêtements ne fournissait que le même type de shorts et de t-shirts, tous d'homme. Je regardai sous le lit aussi, en priant qu'aucun cafard ne me fonce dessus (je déteste ces bestioles !) ni que le Boogey-man ne m'attire pas dans un monde effrayant. _**Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Le Boogey-man, c'est le monstre du placard !**_ Je devenais dingue…et je me mettais à penser à n'importe quoi…

Mon estomac cria famine, et je me sentis tellement faible que je ne tenais plus debout. Au moment où je pensais que, peut être, c'était une façon à eux de m'assassiner, la porte s'ouvrit sur…Edward. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui m'intéressait, mais les deux énormes sacs qu'il portait. Une fragrance délicieuse se balada dans la pièce. Mon regard était affamé et je guettais le moment où Edward poserait ces putains de sac McDo. _**Oui, j'avais reconnu !**_ Je pourrais même flairer ces hamburgers jusqu'en Alaska ! Emmett me l'avait enseigné tout un art.

Edward resta planté au milieu. _**Qu'est ce qu'il attend, bordel ? Que je le supplie ? Rêve !**_

- J'ai une commande pour une certaine Bella, me dit tranquillement Edward.

_**Pourquoi dans des moments comme ça, j'avais envie de pleurer ? **_Il voulait me faire craquer, c'était évident. Et cette satanée odeur qui me narguait…Encore une fois, mon ventre se manifesta à mon plus grand embarras. Edward posa les sacs devant moi. Il devait commencer à s'ennuyer de mon comportement. _**Tant mieux ! **_

Je voulus dire un petit merci merdique quand même. Mais il s'en alla avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche. La porte se verrouilla et une demi-seconde après, je me jetai sur ma nourriture. Je ne pris même pas la peine de savoir ce que je mettais dans ma bouche. La première bouchée était très dure à avaler. J'avais légèrement mal à la gorge. Je fouillai plus minutieusement les sacs pour trouver quelques sodas. _**DU SUCRE ! DIEU EXISTE !**_

Une fois rassasiée, je posai le second sac près de mon lit. Je tournai en rond dans la chambre, je m'ennuyai. J'avais même dormi plusieurs fois. Je grignotai de temps en temps. Edward ne revint pas me voir, ni James. Et Laurent ? Où était passé ce foutu chieur ?

C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas savoir l'heure qu'il était, le jour, où je me trouvais…La somme que réclamaient mes kidnappeurs à mes parents me faisait peur aussi. Comment allaient-ils se débrouiller ? Ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver l'argent à temps. En plus, cela ne servirait à rien du tout. J'étais inquiète…Charlie avait dû très certainement bouger tous les flics du coin pour ma recherche. _**Je suis dans un endroit paumé, j'en suis sûr !**_ _**Comme dans ces maudits films…**_ Pourtant, Edward m'avait apporté du fast-food peut être que je n'étais pas si paumé que ça.

Inconsciemment, je jouai avec le bandage de mon poignet. J'avais moins mal. J'essayai de comprendre à quoi je pourrais servir. A la base, ce n'était pas moi qui devais me faire kidnapper…

_« Elle est certifiée pure. Elle peut servir à quelque chose. J'ai envoyé des photos à Aro pour voir ce qu'il en pense. »_

_**Oui, je suis vierge et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi…A moins que… Réfléchis Bella, tu as assez vu et lu des choses qui pourraient te donner quelques idées !**_

_« Pure. On dirait que ta valeur vient d'augmenter. »_

Edward avait parlé de moi comme d'une marchandise. Mon esprit vagabonda alors sur les pires scénarios et à mon plus grand malheur, j'y vis plus clair. Trafic de jeunes femmes ? Prostitution ? Ou peut-être allaient-ils m'envoyer dans un château abandonné où des gens payaient le prix fort pour torturer leurs victimes promises ?

Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine à ma dernière pensée. _**Pitié ! Je ne veux pas vivre un putain d'Hostel ! **_Désormais, une série d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres défilaient dans ma tête. Scalpel déchirant ma peau, pince arrachant mes dents, morceau de verre tranchant mon œsophage, rats grignotant mes doigts…_**Oh. Mon. Dieu.**_

J'allais vomir ce que j'avais dans l'estomac quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. James. La nausée était plus forte à présent. Il ferma la porte, et je paniquai deux fois plus.

- Enfin seul…

_**C'était quoi ça ? Ce regard. Comment ça, seul ?**_ Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. Genre, l'atmosphère lourde et presque suffocante, ce malaise…_**Il ne tentera rien, il ne tentera rien, il ne tentera rien, il ne tentera rien, il ne…**_

- Alors poupée, on s'ennuie ?

_**Ne montre surtout pas que tu as peur, Bella.**_ J'inspirai profondément et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Mes mains tremblaient.

- Non, dis-je confiante.

- Non ? Tu devrais, pourtant. Moi en tout cas, je m'emmerde grave !

Il s'assit à coté de moi sur le lit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je restai en apnée pendant quelques secondes, en priant qu'il la retire le plus vite possible. Le silence de la pièce n'arrangea rien à tout ça.

- J'aimerais m'amuser un peu… Tu vois, être ici à te surveiller constamment me prive de faire certaines choses…

Je voyais très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Il fallait être vraiment débile pour ne pas comprendre. Sa voix voulait tout dire. Il remonta sa main un peu plus et serra fermement sa prise. Je déglutis en dégageant sa main. Je me redressai du lit pour m'éloigner de lui.

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Franchement, c'est du gâchis. Edward fait n'importe quoi, dit-il en m'ignorant royalement.

Il me rejoignit rapidement et me plaqua violement contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur quand ses mains appuyèrent sur mes bras. J'avais mal au cœur. Sa proximité me terrorisait. Ses yeux étaient très noirs, maintenant. Ma poitrine se souleva au fil de mes fortes respirations.

- Je ne comprends pas…Et dire qu'on aurait pu jouer avec toi, souffla-t-il à mon visage.

- Pitié..., dis-je la voix chancelante.

- Ce qui m'énerve en plus, c'est qu'il ne te prendra peut être pas ! Qui voudrait acheter une gamine comme toi, hum ?

Sans prévenir, il me lécha la joue. Écœurée, je me débattis le plus possible.

- Arrête…, l'implorais-je.

- Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas très confortable ici…

Sa voix était grave et toutes ses intentions se lisaient clairement dans son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit avec moi. Je n'étais pas son jouet. Alors, j'explosais.

- LACHE-MOI ! Criais-je.

- Mmmh, une fille avec de la voix en plus…J'adore ça…Une vraie tigresse…

Son corps bloqua le mien et je sentis une dureté presser mon bas ventre. Je me figeai alors que sa bouche s'approcha dangereusement de la mienne. Avant que ses lèvres répugnantes ne se posent, j'eus le réflexe de lui cracher au visage. Il poussa un grognement mécontent. Une douleur lancinante frappa ma joue. Il essuya rapidement son visage et je suffoquai brutalement. Ses mains trouvèrent mon cou, et j'écarquillai les yeux par le manque d'air. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, je gesticulais mes jambes essayant désespérément de l'atteindre. Il me secoua violement et ma tête frappa à plusieurs reprises le mur. J'allais mourir…Je griffai ses poignets pour qu'il me lâche, sans succès. James était très excité à présent. Il serra plus fort ma gorge et je tournai de l'œil.

- Même si je ne peux pas te baiser comme il se doit, j'aurais un très grand plaisir à me faire ton petit cul de salope !

- Non…, criais-je, ma voix étranglée par ses doigts.

Il me relâcha et je m'écroulai au sol, mes poumons recherchant désespérément de l'air. Mon cou me faisait souffrir. James m'attrapa par les cheveux et me traîna jusqu'au lit. J'hurlai de douleur, ma main tenant son bras pour qu'il cesse.

- Je t'en supplie… NON !

Je pleurais désormais, je n'avais plus de force. Il me jeta vulgairement sur le matelas et recouvrit rapidement mon corps. Je le repoussai avec mes jambes. J'entendis le déchirement de mon t-shirt et je sanglotai plus fort, morte de peur. Mon cœur allait lâcher à tout moment, je le sentais. Ses mains sales arrachèrent aussi mon short et je me retrouvai presque nue devant lui. Soudain, je l'appelai. La seule personne qui pouvait me sauver de ce monstre.

- EDWARD ! EDWAAAARD ! Hurlais-je.

- Tu peux toujours l'appeler, poupée…

Il empoigna férocement mes seins. J'émis des plaintes, il me faisait mal en les serrant comme un dingue. J'essayai encore de le frapper, appelant sans cesse Edward. Il déchira alors mon soutien gorge et grogna à la vue de mes seins à l'air. Je pleurai toujours, essayant de me soustraire de son emprise.

- NON !

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, le rendant affreusement sale. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne sans que je m'y attende. Je le mordis, mais je ne réussis pas à le faire saigner.

- ALORS ON FAIT ÇA COMME ÇA, HEIN ? D'ACCORD, SALE GARCE !

Son poing s'abattit sur mon visage, tellement fort que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Je crus bien que ma lèvre avait explosé. Le sang coulait, jusqu'au dessus de ma poitrine. Assommée, James en profita pour me retourner. Ma bouche salissait les draps blancs tandis que je l'appelais, encore et encore.

- Edward…Edward…

Mon string n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les autres affaires, je le savais. Je profitai des dernières secondes avant qu'il le fasse. J'espérai aussi m'évanouir. James se souleva de moi et j'entendis le bruit de sa ceinture.

- Putain, foutu braguette !

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je roulai sur le coté. Je tombai lourdement au sol et tentai de me relever rapidement. Je titubai jusqu'à la porte et tapai dessus, comme une forcenée.

- EDWARD ! EDWARD !

James fonça sur moi et au moment où il allait m'atteindre, la porte s'ouvrit. J'ignorai si c'était lui ou non. Je ne réfléchis pas. A moitié nue, je me jetai sur l'homme qui entra dans la chambre, et la première chose qui me frappa était cette même odeur rassurante. Je relevai la tête pour voir Edward. Il semblait confus, choqué, et même furieux. Franchement, je m'en fichai qu'il soit en colère ou pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il me protège de ce pervers. Mes jambes flanchèrent et à l'instant où je croyais rencontrer le sol, Edward me rattrapa. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille doucement et j'enfouis mon visage dans son t-shirt, pleurant de tout mon corps. J'avais mal partout et j'étais vraiment épuisée. Il me tenait contre lui, j'oubliais presque son rôle dans l'histoire.

- Eddy, t'es revenu ? Je…Je croyais que t'en avais au moins pour 2h…, s'étouffa James.

Je frissonnai en l'entendant et Edward me serra plus fort. Mes mains cachées ma poitrine. Je ne voulais surtout pas regarder James. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la chaleur du corps de mon ravisseur. J'hoquetai toutes les deux secondes. J'avais souillé le haut d'Edward. Ça me faisait drôle d'entendre battre son cœur, cela le rendait si…humain.

- On va dire que c'était plus rapide que prévu.

Je sentis le corps d'Edward trembler légèrement et les pulsations de son cœur s'intensifièrent. Il avait répondu calmement, pourtant sa voix n'avait jamais était aussi menaçante qu'à cet instant.

- Putain, qu'est ce que t'as à l'épaule?

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, James ?

- Eddy, ça pisse le sang là !

- Répond.

- Ed…

- NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET, BORDEL ! A quoi tu joues avec elle ? Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas faire de conneries.

Je sursautai en l'entendant. Automatiquement, je voulus m'éloigner de lui, mais ses bras m'en empêchèrent.

- Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ?

- JE GUEULE PARCE QUE T'ES LE PIRE DES ENCULES ! ON EST SENSE TRAVAILLER EN EQUIPE, JAMES ! POURQUOI TU DESOBEIS ?

- J'AI RIEN FAIT, EDWARD ! C'EST ELLE QUI M'A SAUTE DESSUS ! ELLE A ESSAYE DE M'ALLUMER POUR S'ECHAPPER !

- Non…C'est…Il ment…, hoquetais-je entre mes sanglots.

Edward me fit un « chut » presque inaudible, et sa main massa ma nuque délicatement. Ce geste me dérouta, pourtant ça me calma instantanément.

- Ta gueule, sale chienne ! Aboya James.

- C'est toi qui va la fermer, James. Tu…Tu lui as explosé la bouche, nom d'un chien ! Putain, j'aurais dû ne pas t'écouter et la laisser partir…

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ces petites putes, Edward ? Hein ? Tu fais le gars sympa avec elle, mais on sait bien que l'enculé dans cette pièce, c'est toi.

Edward allait rajouter quelque chose, mais une autre personne déboula dans la chambre. Je reconnus Laurent, et il avait l'air affolé.

- Merde, je croyais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas au phone ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Grogna Edward. Tu n'as pas un truc à faire ?

- Si mais…Maria, elle devient folle ! Elle m'a carrément griffé le bras, regarde ! En plus, elle hurle des trucs en espagnol et j'ai rien compris. Quand je m'approche pour la nourrir, elle fout tout par terre. Elle refuse de manger, elle est barjos cette nana ! Ça fait presque 2 bonnes heures que j'essaie de l'attacher, mais c'est impossible ! On dirait qu'elle a un putain de démon dans le corps… Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas venir ? Wow…Eddy, t'as le bras en sang, ça va ?

- Quoi ? Et tu l'as laissé toute seule là bas ? Mais t'es vraiment un idiot, ma parole !

- Non, mais j'ai bien fermé avant de venir !

- C'est bon, j'y vais, assena James.

De nouveau le bruit de sa ceinture me parvint et je frémis à ce son. Ses pas s'avancèrent, et j'enfonçai de plus en plus ma tête dans le torse d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas que ce salaud n'effleure rien qu'un centimètre de ma peau. Je me collai contre mon kidnappeur toujours morte de peur. James nous frôla et j'entendis Edward lui murmurer.

- Approche-toi encore une fois de cette fille, et je te jure, que je te tue de mes propres mains…

James lâcha un petit rire, horrible pour moi et quitta la chambre à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Eh ben, quelle tension ! Hé Eddy, pourquoi elle est à moitié à poil dans tes bras ? Et qu'est que t'as foutu pour être dans cet état ? Tu ne veux pas aller aux urgences ?

- T'occupe, siffla Edward en claquant d'un coup de pied la porte au nez de Laurent.

Il soupira longuement. Immobile dans ses bras, j'essayai de respirer régulièrement. Mon cœur n'allait pas très bien non plus. Le silence se brisait que par mes faibles petits sanglots. Je n'arrivais plus à stopper mes larmes, elles ruisselaient à une vitesse folle sur mes joues. Ma lèvre inférieure commençait à m'élancer et l'odeur de rouille était de plus en plus forte. Je tressaillis en sentant les doigts d'Edward caresser mon dos nu.

- Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît…, demanda-t-il doucement.

_**Tu parles… Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est battu pour ne pas se faire violer ! **_

- Je…je…veux rentrer…chez…moi…, geignis-je contre lui.

Ma bouche et ma joue où m'avait giflé James me faisait mal.

- Chut…, s'il te plait Bella…

Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter. Une vraie fontaine ambulante. Tout à coup, il me souleva du sol, un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Par réflexe, mes mains s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt, mouillé par mes pleurs. Il lâcha une petite plainte et me porta jusqu'au lit. Il me posa délicatement et je me redressai en position assise, bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Edward s'empara d'un haut qui traînait sur la chaise et me l'enfila. Je levai les bras en reniflant. Et c'est là que je le vis vraiment.

Edward portait un air grave sur le visage, ses yeux verts semblaient tristes, mais ce qui me choqua, c'était l'énorme tâche rouge qu'il avait sur le haut de son bras droit. Curieuse, je touchai son épaule. Edward grimaça.

- Tu…Tu es…blessé, constatais-je en fixant mes doigts rouges.

- Non, c'est juste une égratignure. C'est rien du tout.

J'allais rajouter qu'il devait arrêter de faire le mec « ouais, mais non je sens rien », mais il me devança en nettoyant le sang de ma lèvre inférieure, avec un morceau de mon ancien t-shirt.

- Toi tu es blessé, chuchota-t-il.

De ses doigts, il essuya mes larmes. Je frémis quand il passa sur ma pommette un peu gonflée.

- Et pas seulement physiquement, rajouta Edward en soulevant mon visage pour que je le regarde.

_**S'il savait !**_ Je me sentais morte à l'intérieur, depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse m'envahit et je pleurai plus fort. Mon corps fut secoué par d'impressionnants sanglots, presque hystériques et je poussais des gémissements à fendre l'âme.

Edward me dévisagea, paniqué.

- Bella, calme-toi, c'est fini. Tout va bien…

- Non ! Ce n'est…pas…fini. Rien…ne va…bien…Ed…ward !

Je me mis en boule, versant des litres et des litres d'eau salé.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Laisse…moi m'en aller…, pitié Edward…Je veux…retrouver ma…ma famille…Je…t'en supplie…Laisse moi…partir…Edward…

Je lui lançai un regard, et tout ce que je distinguai à travers mes larmes, c'était un Edward, les yeux fermés, comme s'il n'osait plus me regarder. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas, point final. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était difficile de m'ouvrir cette fichue porte et de me dire « vas, tu es libre jeune fille ! ». Je m'écroulai sur le lit, pleurant inlassablement. Ma lèvre recommença à saigner, mais je m'en fichai de tacher les draps mes larmes s'occuperaient de nettoyer ça. J'avais les fesses à moitié à l'air, foutu string !

Soudain, on me caressa les cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir. Il m'observait attentivement, le regard incroyablement doux. Ses gestes dans ma chevelure étaient hésitants au début, puis de plus en plus tendres. Etrangement, ses mouvements me calmaient. Et je sentis une grosse fatigue m'envelopper. Les yeux à demi clos, je lâchai une question, pas très sûre de me souvenir de la réponse plus tard.

- Vous allez me vendre…, c'est ça ?

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas...

Tant pis, je me contenterais de ça. Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte complètement, Edward me murmura quelque chose, sincère.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella…Pour tout.

Je me risquai à le croire, un tout petit peu.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha.**


	5. Bloody

**Hey ! Comment vont mes chères lectrices ? Prête pour ce chapitre ? Let's go ! =D**

**Un long souvenir ici, pour vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance du chapitre ^^**

**Accrochez vous dans celui là…**

**A chaque fois que je lis vos Reviews, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur ! Ma journée est plus chouette après ! ^^**

**Disclaimer****: Stephenie Meyer + Vampires = Twilight.**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D (*rire sadique)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Bloody**

_**Muse**__Hysteria_

_**Je hais Halloween.** Je ne voyais pas en quoi ce jour morbide attiraient tant les gens. Surtout mon frère. Chaque année, au même endroit dans les bois, on avait droit à une séance d'invocation d'esprit, façon Emmett. Le spiritisme comme il disait. Je n'aimais pas jouer avec ça, même si je n'y croyais pas vraiment. **Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, ha ha ha. Hum, bref…**Cette année là, je m'étais fait piéger. **Les enfoirés ! **Je me vengerais, c'est clair. Au début, on devait, normalement, regarder un film d'épouvante chez Tyler, en groupe. Bon, j'avais accepté parce que de loin, ce n'était pas si dangereux. Mais si j'avais su, je me serais déguisé en vampire et j'aurais fait toutes les portes de Forks en réclamant des friandises pour les éviter. **Les traîtres !** Au lieu de rouler directement chez Tyler, Mike se dirigea vers des sentiers étroits qui menaient vers la forêt. J'avais bondi de mon siège, non pas parce que Tyler essayait de me faire du rentre dedans, mais parce que j'avais enfin réussi à décrypter les regards que se lançaient Jessica et Mike._

_- Hey le blond, où tu vas là ? Ce n'est pas le chemin qui promet pop corn et écran plasma…_

_Jessica se retourna dans son siège. _

_- Désolée Bella, cette année tu n'y échapperas pas._

_**Désolée ? Mes fesses, ouais !** Je me suis fait trahir par ma meilleure amie._

_- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, criais-je paniquée._

_A coté de moi, Angela posa sa main sur mon genou pour me rassurer._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, c'est juste un jeu. On sera tous là !_

_- C'est vrai Bells, t'as pas de soucis à te faire, rajouta Ben près d'elle._

_- Ouais ! Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas que c'est son frère qui vous à soudoyer, avoua Tyler._

_Silence de mort._

_- JE VOUS DETESTE ! Hurlais-je dans l'habitacle de la voiture._

_Tyler me chuchota à l'oreille._

_- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les mecs honnêtes. Je le suis, moi !_

_- FERME LA, TOI !_

_J'avais râlé tout le long du trajet, cherchant un moyen de me venger de chacun de mes amis. Quand Mike se gara, je fusillai du regard la Jeep d'Emmett. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Je compris pourquoi Jessica avait insisté pour qu'on prenne la voiture de son copain et pas la mienne. La route dans les bois sombres m'angoissa. Même si Mike, courageux tenait la lampe torche pour chasser l'obscurité, les ombres qui se dessinaient sur les troncs me terrifièrent. Pourtant, ce n'était pas loin. Notre groupe déboucha sur un espace dégagé. Les arbres, plantés comme des cures dents, nous encerclaient. Au centre, le plus vieux pied d'arbre de Forks. Il était coupé dans un rond parfait, et aucune sève ne traînait dessus. Une grosse bougie trônait au milieu, éclairant les nombreux contours qui désignaient l'âge du végétal majestueux. Emmett se dégagea de l'obscurité, vêtu de noir. Il me sourit, triomphant d'avoir réussi son coup. _

_- Bien, les enfants. Vous aurez votre récompense plus tard…_

_- Emmett, t'as pas d'amis ou quoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'incrustes dans nos soirées pour manigancer des trucs ?_

_Son rire brisa le silence de la forêt, se répercutant dans les ténèbres. Je frissonnai._

_- Ah, petite sœur… Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser !_

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça Emmy, pleurnichais je, tu sais que je suis une vraie froussarde !_

_- Tu es une Swan, Bella. Les Swan n'ont pas « la frousse », répondit il sérieux._

_Mike imita la poule, et je lui jetai un regard noir. _

_- Bon, on commence ? Demanda Ben._

_Tout le monde s'installa autour du rondin. J'étais inconfortablement assise sur une grosse pierre, mon frère en face de moi. Tyler, toujours près de moi, me dit._

_- T'inquiète Bells, je te protégerais des esprits maléfiques._

_- Occupe-toi de te protéger toi-même Tyler, marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur._

_Emmett commença à faire son discours du pourquoi nous étions réunis, ici, cette nuit du 31 Octobre. Il raconta une petite légende sur des créatures de l'enfer qui vivaient il y a une centaine d'années à Forks. Ces créatures qui ne sortaient que la nuit pour étancher leur soif de sang. La bougie au centre éclairait faiblement nos visages, nous mettant tous dans l'ambiance._

_- …Vous savez, ces êtres démoniaques qui ne suivent que leur instinct, qui plantent leurs crocs dans votre jugulaire pour aspirer votre vie…_

_- Des vampires, Emmett ! Des vampires, raillais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les esprits ! _

_- J'y viens, Bells. On raconte aussi que le jour d'Halloween, à Forks, une dizaine d'enfants disparurent comme ça, dit-il en claquant des doigts._

_Je soufflai. Espérant que la soirée se termine vite pour que je puisse retrouver mon lit._

_- Ce qui est bizarre, continua Emmett, c'est que les corps n'ont jamais était retrouvé, sauf un. Le cadavre d'une certaine Bree, 12 ans. Et savez-vous où a été découvert le corps de cette jeune fille ?_

_Un silence terrifiant s'installa alors qu'une brise secoua la flamme de la bougie._

_- Juste ici. Mon frère me fixa. Exactement où tu es assise Bella, complètement vidé de son sang…_

_Je lâchai un petit rire, pas très rassurée. _

_- Emmett, les vampires ça n'existent pas ! C'est quoi ton spiritisme de merde, se moqua Mike._

_- Peut être que ces monstres ne sont pas réels, mais les imitateurs, oui ! Il y a assez de malades dans ce monde pour rendre les légendes vivantes, répliqua mon frère en regardant mon ami._

_Emmett déposa tout à coup un minuscule ourson en peluche, sorti de nulle part. Avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose la question, il nous répondit._

_- C'est pour les attirer…_

_- Qui ? Demanda Jessica._

_- Les enfants…Ils hantent toujours ces bois. On peut même entendre le rire de la petite Bree…_

_Je déglutis._

_- Emmy… Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison…_

_A peine eussé-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Angela se leva, paniquée._

_- Où est Ben ?_

_- Il est peut être allait pisser, avança Tyler._

_- Au moment où l'on va parler aux pyjamas ? BEN, RAMENE TES FESSES ICI ! Cria Mike. _

_Soudain un hurlement atroce déchira le calme de la nuit. Je sursautai, blanche comme un linge. Emmett se leva, en alerte._

_- C'était quoi ça, balbutia Jessica._

_- Les filles, ne bougez pas. On va allez voir. _

_- NON ! Dis-je horrifiée. T'es malade ou quoi ? Et si c'était un serial killer ?_

_- Bella, tu restes avec tes amies. Je reviens tout de suite. On va aller chercher Ben._

_Je me redressai pour me coller avec les filles. On se regardait, la même peur dans les yeux._

_- Bella ! Me héla Emmett. Si jamais tu entends une mélodie, cours aussi vite que tu peux c'est pareil pour vous deux…_

_- De quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ? Bégayais-je morte de peur._

_Il avait déjà disparu avec les garçons. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se passer mais je n'étais, mais alors pas du tout rassurée. La bougie commença à s'éteindre. L'atmosphère était électrique, comme si une présence rôdait autour de nous. _

_- J'ai la lampe torche de Mike, nous informa Jess._

_- Oh mon dieu, vous avez entendu ?_

_- De quoi, Angela ? Quoi ? Criais-je paniquée en regardant autour de moi._

_- Chut, écoutez…_

_Le seul bruit que j'entendis était les battements sourds de mon cœur. _

_- Je n'ente…_

_Puis je l'entendis…J'écarquillais les yeux en distinguant une faible mélodie enfantine. Le son ce rapprocher…_

_- Merde, je ne capte rien ici ! Fit Jessica les doigts tremblantes sur son portable._

_- On courre, dit Angela la voix chevrotante._

_- Ok…A 3…1…2…_

_Un bruit féroce surgit près de nous et j'hurlai de terreur quand quelque chose me toucha. Une chaussure…La chaussure de Tyler._

_MAINTENANT !_

_On détala à grande vitesse dans la forêt noire, cherchant le chemin qui nous ramènerait à la voiture de Mike. On criait les noms des garçons en courant, pleurant presque, le cœur battant. J'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière nous et j'accélérai mes pas en priant toute divinité de nous sortir de ce cauchemar. Quel fut notre soulagement de trouver le véhicule. Jessica fouilla dans son jean et je pris une branche, prête à frapper le salopard qui sortait de nulle part._

_- Je les ai !_

_Jessica tenta à plusieurs reprises de fourrer la clé dans la serrure. Quand elle réussit, on s'engouffra dans la voiture en verrouillant les portes. Nos respirations étaient bruyantes. J'avais des putains de sueurs froides. J'essayai de percer les ténèbres, et je sursautai en remarquant une silhouette s'approcher, quelque chose de long à la main…Un fusil ? Une hache ? Une barre de fer ? _

_- AAAH ! Bordel Jess, démarre cette bagnole ! Cria Angela._

_- Mais…Et les garçons ?_

_- ON VA TOUS MOURIR JESSICA, SI TU TE DECIDE PAS !_

_Soudain une chose visqueuse s'écrasa sur ma vitre et je criai de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. De la terre…**C'est rien du tout, Bella…Oh merde !** La voiture se faisait bombarder de tous les côtés. Désormais, on ne voyait rien à l'extérieur. Puis la voiture se mit dangereusement à bouger. Les secousses furent de plus en plus importantes et on hurla de terreur en appelant à l'aide. Ensuite…plus rien. On essaya de calmer nos tremblements. Et là…Des fous rires fusèrent dans tous les sens. Moi et les filles nous nous regardâmes, bouche bée._

_- Joyeux Halloween, bande de pisseuses ! Pouffa un mec que je reconnus immédiatement._

_- EMMETT !_

_Il était mort…_

Une chaleur dans mes cheveux, c'était tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Rien de malsain, c'était l'essentiel. Les yeux fermés, il était facile de croire que la personne qui me touchait était ma mère. Comme pendant les nuits de mon enfance où je me réveillais, effrayée après un horrible cauchemar. Quand elle me prenait dans ses bras pour me rassurer, caressant mes cheveux en me disant « chut ma Bella, tout va bien…ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve », et que immédiatement je me calmais, bercée par sa douce odeur de petite maman. Sauf que là le cauchemar était réel, plus adulte. Pas le type de rêve où un monstre sanguinaire vous pourchassait pour vous dévorer, et que vous couriez, alors que bizarrement il vous rattrapait sans difficulté. Ici, le monstre était James. Sadique. Effrayant. Pervers.

Renée n'était pas là pour me consoler et je n'étais plus une petite fille. De plus, il fallait rajouter ce parfum viril et sensuel qui m'entourait pour briser mon délire. C'était Edward, je le savais. Je ne sus combien de temps j'avais sombré, mais il était resté. Pour lui, pour moi : je l'ignorais. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me brosser les cheveux. Je me demandai s'il ne souffrait pas d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il m'avait fourré son sexe dans la bouche, sans mon consentement. Très classe pour une première rencontre…

Soudain, je perçus une vibration près de moi. Edward s'agita et j'hésitai à ouvrir les paupières. La tiédeur dans ma chevelure disparut.

- Allô…, dit-il à voix basse.

Une conversation téléphonique. _**Ok, fais semblant de dormir…**_

- Vas-y, dis-moi.

- …

- D'accord. Donc il est réglo ?

- …

- Ok, merci Rose. Tu as les affaires que je t'ai demandées ?

- …

- C'est super. Je passerai les prendre, quand j'irais voir ma mère…

- …

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Comment va Alice ? Elle doit m'en vouloir de n'être pas venu voir Esmé…

- …

- J'espère que Jasper réussira à la calmer alors, rit-il tristement.

- …

- Rose, je peux te demander un petit service ?

- …

- C'est le dernier, je te le jure !

- …

- Non, je te demande pas d'argent…Tu peux aller à la pharmacie, pour moi ?

- …

- Mais arrête, bordel ! Je ne vais pas m'envoyer en l'air…

- …

- Des fils, des aiguilles, du désinfectant…

- …

- Non, elle n'a rien. C'est…c'est pour moi, Rose…, souffla-t-il doucement.

- …

- Euh…pas vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien…

- …

- Bon, d'accord. Si je te le dis, tu ne t'affoles pas, ok ?

- …

- On va dire que ton ami le motard m'a bien aidé. S'il n'était pas avec moi, je serais probablement en taule à l'heure qu'il est…ou mort.

- …

- Eh bien, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne m'a pas trompé. Les mecs qui nous refourguaient la coke étaient des putains de flics.

- …

- Je sais, j'en informerai Dimitri. D'ailleurs, il va bien m'entendre ce connard !

- …

Il poussa un soupir.

- Le jour où ils remonteront à la source, j'en aurais déjà fini avec cette merde, Rose…

- …

- Je l'espère aussi…

- …

- Oh…Un peu de sang. La balle m'a à peine touché…

- …

- Je ne vais pas mourir.

- …

- Ok, merci Rosalie. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- …

- Je le serai à l'avenir, crois-moi. Embrasse Alice.

- …

Un petit bip m'indiqua qu'il avait fini. Edward soupira longuement. Des éléments commencèrent à se mettre en place dans ma tête. D'abord, cette Rose ou Rosalie devait être de sa famille. Elle était au courant de ce que trafiquait Edward. Et elle devait être de son côté. Ensuite, Edward était blessé. Ça je m'en doutai un peu, mais il avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Quand il avait parlé du petit incident avec les forces de l'ordre, je fus aussitôt en alerte. _**Voler des jeunes filles innocentes ne suffisait pas ? Il fallait qu'en plus ce soit des foutus trafiquants de drogue ! Cocaïne ? Héroïne ? Crack ? Ecstasy ? Monde de fou, ouais !**_

Je sursautai quand la main d'Edward glissa dans mes boucles brunes. J'avais presque oublié sa présence. Doucement j'ouvris les yeux. Edward me scruta de ses yeux vert admirables alors que je mimais à la perfection un dur réveil. Je me redressai, en me frottant les yeux. Pour la peine, j'aurais vraiment mérité un oscar. Ma bouche me faisait moins mal. Par contre, j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible.

- Ça va mieux Bella ?

Combien de fois devrais-je lui répéter que ce prénom était condamné pour lui ? _**Bon sang, il m'avait enlevé ! **_Enfin, pas lui exactement, mais il m'avait hurlé dessus. Il s'est servi de moi pour se satisfaire. Je ne peux pas être sympa avec lui. Pourtant…

_Pourtant s'il n'était pas là, il y aurait belle lurette que James t'aurais défoncée, tu sais quoi…_

_**Oui, merci de m'avoir épargné les détails…Rien que de penser à lui, ça me glace le sang…**_

Ok. Sans Edward, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fini. Peut être que je devrais faire un petit effort de comportement envers lui…

_Quoi ? Bordel, c'est à lui de faire des efforts. Il devrait te libérer ! _

_**Voila, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux ! Argh !**_

Mes yeux se portèrent sur son bras droit. Et encore une fois, ma main se téléporta toute seule sans ma permission sur la zone sanglante. Edward se raidit et siffla à mon toucher.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as mal ?

Edward me regarda, surpris. Moi-même je m'étonnai de ma voix, normale, sans méchanceté ni tristesse apparente.

- Je…C'est rien…Je vais y aller, tu devrais te reposer.

- Attend, laisse-moi voir.

Il s'était occupé de moi pour mes blessures. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, si ce n'était rien comme il disait, je ne jetterais pas un œil. Je savais, que c'était bizarre que je me préoccupe de lui. Mais il m'avait protégé de James à plusieurs reprises. C'était une façon à moi de le remercier. Je le retins alors par la main pour l'obliger à reprendre sa place près de moi.

- Bella, ça ne sert à rien. Je vais le faire tout seul…

- Je veux juste voir.

Il essaya de se relever mais je resserrai mes doigts autour de son poignet.

- Reste.

Edward me dévisagea toujours abasourdi. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Rapidement, je me levai pour prendre un morceau de tissu bleu marine qui traînait au sol. J'allais vers le lavabo pour le mouiller. Je me dirigeai difficilement jusqu'au lit, marchant de travers à cause de cette affreuse migraine. Edward ne bougea pas. Il fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face. A genoux sur le matelas, je lui demandai d'enlever sa chemise. Je rougis légèrement quand il m'obéit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais que tu es raide dingue de mon corps, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu direct ?

J'arrêtai tout mouvement, furieuse. Pourquoi autant d'arrogance ? Je me sentais idiote maintenant.

- Va te faire foutre, Edward ! Crève dans ton coin.

- Je plaisante, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

Je soupirai. _**Depuis quand les kidnappeurs blaguaient avec leur victimes séquestrées ?**_ Edward jeta sa chemise bleue par-dessus son épaule valide. Il portait un débardeur blanc, un peu rougi sur le côté droit, et je pus voir une sorte de plaie d'au moins 5 cm sur le haut de son bras, prés de son épaule. Ce n'était pas profond, mais le sang s'y échappait quand même. Pas beaucoup à mon plus grand bonheur, sinon je me serais certainement évanouie. Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi, il semblait être dans une intense réflexion. Je l'oubliai, et avec soin je posai le tissu mouillé sur le sang sec qui tachait sa peau blafarde, nette.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de remettre sur pied ton ravisseur ?

Je ne plongeai pas dans son regard vert, trop concentrée à nettoyer sa blessure avec mon chiffon. Je ne savais absolument pas si j'aggravais son état ou pas j'improvisais.

- Je sais, affirmais-je.

- Tu es cinglée, dit-il sérieusement.

- Et toi, un taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé.

Il s'esclaffa brièvement, me faisant rater ma cible.

- Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça…

Je finis. Je pris un autre morceau de mon ancien t-shirt déchiré, et entourai sa blessure. Je le serrai fermement en faisant un petit nœud. Edward était attentif tout au long de mon action.

Voilà un « merci Edward » sans avoir besoin de parler.

Edward bougea son bras, et je fus pendant une fraction de seconde hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses muscles.

- Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, sourit-il.

Il se moquait de moi. Finalement, j'aurais dû le laisser se vider de son sang. Je voulus l'insulter, mais au lieu de ça, lui demandai comment il s'était fait ça. Je connaissais une partie de sa réponse, mais je voulais plus de détail. Edward ne me répondit pas. Il me prit par surprise en embrassant ma main, comme un gentleman. Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau fit exploser des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. Écarlate comme jamais, je me figeai, incapable de récupérer ma main.

- Je te remercie Bella, répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Puis il se leva pour quitter la chambre. Il me laissa seule avec mes pensées. Et dès qu'Edward disparut, James vint m'hanter l'esprit. Je tremblai.

Le temps passait. Je ne sus comment, ni à quelle vitesse, mais il passait. Aucune loi physique ne pouvait contredire ça…Le temps passait. Je tournai en rond dans la chambre, j'avais mis un short pour éviter de trimballer mon derrière dans le vent. Je m'ennuyai tellement que j'avais fini par plier tous les vêtements qui me passaient sous la main. Je balançai les draps tachés de mon sang dans un coin, avec ce qu'avait déchiré James, la veille. J'évitai de penser à lui…

Edward revint, avec un sac. Il m'a juste souri en m'expliquant que c'étaient des affaires de rechange et que je serais plus à l'aise dedans. _**Pff… A l'aise pourquoi ?**_ Il y avait une dizaine de sous vêtements et j'étais soulagée que ce ne soit pas des trucs transparents ou des strings super sexy. Je compris que c'était grâce à cette Rose. Je n'étais pas idiote. De plus, Edward m'avait informé qu'il y avait des choses pour mon hygiène personnelle. Des shampoings, gels douches, tampons…J'espérai un rasoir. Même si l'idée de me suicider me traversa brièvement l'esprit, je n'étais pas arrivée à ce point. _**Pas encore.**_ Mais les bandes de cire froide rattrapèrent tout. Le point positif, c'était que je ne ressemblerais pas à un gorille. Cependant si cela pouvait faire fuir mes kidnappeurs…Avant qu'Edward ne parte, je parvins à marmonner que j'avais l'impression d'être de plus en plus dans un hôtel merdique. _**Qui connaît des filles dans ma situation ?**_ Je veux dire, la plupart des séquestrées vivaient dans des milieux sales, elles portaient pendant des semaines le même haillon dégueulasse…_**Moi j'avais le luxe de manger Mcdo ! **_Edward rit, avant de fermer la porte.

Je pris une douche pour me calmer. Il était plus facile de cacher ses larmes sous l'eau. Des fois, Laurent venait pour m'apporter de la nourriture et récupérer les sacs remplis de sodas vides et de détritus. J'accusai Maria de lui avoir fait ce nouveau cocard qui décorait son visage. Je voulus même poser la question d'où elle était prisonnière. Je me retins devant son air débile et son regard sur moi.

Edward venait plus souvent. Il ne portait plus mon bandage, signe qu'il était peut être guéri. Il parlait un peu avec moi, mais m'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose. Il essayait de m'énerver en m'appelant Isabella je crois que c'était son passe temps favori. La dernière fois, il me piqua même une frite, en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'avais rougi comme une idiote. Je voulus lui envoyer un truc à la figure, mais il était parti. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je commençais à l'apprécier.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je n'arrivais plus à penser. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait un gros bug. Ma famille me manquait et je pleurais jusqu'à que mes yeux soient vidés de toute larme avant de m'endormir, épuisée.

Je remarquais aussi qu'Edward était de plus en plus bizarre. _**Oui, encore.**_ Ses visites étaient plus courtes et il avait l'air déprimé. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il vint me voir, transpirant. J'eus même peur qu'il recommence comme avant. Il me jeta des draps propres, les yeux sombres. Edward semblait être pressé et il ne tarda pas à quitter la chambre. Ensuite, je ne l'avais plus vu. J'étais inquiète.

Puis arriva ce fameux jour. J'avais eu mes règles, et ça me fit comme un électrochoc, parce que j'étais réglée comme une horloge. Je savais qu'on était le 5 août. Je m'étais fait enlever au alentour du 6 juillet. Soit, cela faisait environs un mois que j'étais enfermée ici. Le délai de la rançon était dépassé. Cette vérité éclata en moi. Je n'étais plus triste, je ne voulais plus pleurer. J'étais furieuse. De rage, j'envoyai un gel douche dans le miroir qui se tenait devant moi. Une fissure se forma dans le coin, et un morceau de verre se détacha. J'observai attentivement le fragment tranchant. Sans me couper, je le ramassai. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici…

Pendant les trois jours où j'étais indisposée, personne ne vint me voir et je dormis beaucoup, les forces me revenant. Mon poignet ne me faisait plus souffrir et ma bouche avait guéri. Je gardais le morceau de verre entre ma cuisse et ma culotte en faisant bien attention.

**...**

Je sursautai en entendant le verrou de la porte. La pointe du verre me piqua la peau, et je grognai. Je me redressai en position assise sur le lit pour voir l'intrus rentrer dans la pièce. Je me raidis en voyant ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure jaune canari. _**Non**_ _**! Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ?**_ Je ne bougeai pas de ma place.

- Salut poupée, ça fait longtemps…

James. Le monstre de mes cauchemars. Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier. J'attendais méfiante. Où est Edward ? Mon cœur tambourinait comme un dingue et j'avais un peu de mal à respirer correctement. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t il sur moi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose d'horrible dans mes anciennes vies ? Sa voix était comme dans mes récents souvenirs, terrifiante.

- Où est Edward ?

James éclata de rire en claquant des doigts.

- Merde, j'avais oublié celui là !

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sifflais-je.

Il s'approcha, souriant.

- Toujours en colère, poupée ? Oh, comme c'est dommage… J'avais prévus des chouettes trucs pourtant ! Déclara-t-il.

- Edward !

James sauta sur moi, en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Je me tortillai sous lui pour me retirer. J'étais prise au piège.

- Chut poupée ! Pourquoi Eddy ? On va bien s'amuser tous les deux…

Sa main emprisonna mon menton pour que je le regarde, des frissons secouant mon corps.

- Et puis, il doit être occupé à se shooter depuis le temps… Tu sais…Lui et la coke, c'est une grande histoire d'amour…

Mon cerveau peina à trouver une solution pour sortir de ce pétrin. Je ne devais pas avoir peur, non, surtout pas. Il fallait impérativement prendre le contrôle de la situation si je voulais survivre. Devant mon immobilité à agir, James pensa prendre le dessus.

- Voilà, comme ça gamine. Cool…

Sa main caressa ma joue et je luttai pour ne pas hurler. _**Allez, Bella trouve quelque chose !**_ Une lueur bizarre éclaira ses yeux et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Tu sais, je n'aime pas perdre. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens…

Tout à coup, il me souleva pour me jeter au sol. Je tombai à genoux devant lui, perdue. Je voulus me lever pour appeler de nouveau Edward, mais James m'en empêcha en posant ses sales pattes sur mes épaules.

- Reste où tu es ma jolie. N'oublie pas que t'as un truc à terminer…et on va le faire à ma façon…

L'angoisse étouffa ma gorge, rendant difficile le trajet de l'air jusqu'à mes poumons. J'inspirai profondément alors que je me forçais à former un plan dans ma tête. Le fragment de verre me revint en mémoire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux James ? Dis-je doucement alors qu'un petit espoir apparaissait devant moi.

Surpris, James me jaugea, suspicieux. C'était la première fois que je disais son prénom à haute voix. Sa main empoigna brutalement mes cheveux et je grimaçai en m'accrochant à son poignet. La pointe du verre me piqua de nouveau la peau, me rappelant sa présence.

- Pas de larmes ? Tu ne supplies pas d'arrêter ? Pas d'appel au secours ? Chuchota James.

_**Non, plus de pleurs, c'est fini tout ça**_. Il fallait que je me batte. Je levai les yeux, et son visage à quelques centimètres du mien me mit dans une transe indescriptible. Je voulais me venger. Et j'allais le faire. Le sang s'échauffa dans mes veines alors que mes muscles se tendirent, prêts pour la prochaine attaque.

- Je serais coopérative, si ensuite tu me laisses tranquille, répondis-je mollement pour ne pas trahir mes intentions.

La peur m'avait quittée : ce que j'éprouvais à cet instant, c'était une rage puissante qui se propageait à l'intérieur de moi. A la moindre occasion, je lui trancherai la gorge avec ma lame miroitante. James me sourit, satisfait de ma réponse. Pas pour longtemps…

- Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, poupée…Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

Il me prit au dépourvu en sortant son arme. _**Merde ! Je n'avais pas prévus ça.**_ Je me figeai quand il glissa la pointe de son flingue le long de ma joue. _**Respire.**_ S'ils m'avaient gardé un mois pour me tuer à la fin, ça serait dommage… Cela n'avait aucun sens de me kidnapper si c'était pour ensuite assister à mon enterrement. De toute façon, je n'allais pas mourir, j'avais d'autres projets à accomplir avant de crever. Et pour commencer, je devais m'occuper de ce connard.

- Ecoute…Bella, c'est ça ?

Je me mordis la langue. Mon prénom paraissait si sale dans sa bouche. J'hochai la tête, tremblante de colère.

- N'aie pas peur petite Bella.

Il appuya son arme contre ma tempe et je fermai les yeux.

- Je veux juste enlever cette putain de frustration sexuelle que j'ai depuis ton arrivée. Après, je partirais, si tu es gentille et que tu fais ce que je te demande.

Son autre main défaisait son jean, alors que je me concentrai sur le froid du verre collé à ma cuisse. Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je devais...le prendre dans ma bouche. Encore. La nausée me tordit l'estomac. _**Et si je dégobillais sur lui pour gagner du temps ?**_

_Non, je pense qu'il le prendrait mal Bella…Hahaha !_

Soudain, une idée douloureuse, pour lui, me traversa l'esprit. C'était ma seule chance. Le courage influa mon sang. La Bella forte était de retour. Je devais surmonter ça, juste quelques secondes…James tira sur mes cheveux et je bloquai mes lèvres pour ne pas l'insulter. Pas maintenant. J'entendis James haleter. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je déglutis de dégout en voyant son érection répugnante se diriger vers mon visage. Le réflexe de reculer me vint, mais sa main me tenait fermement. Et son arme me faisait des clins d'œil. Voila, je devais le faire. Je ne pouvais plus abandonner mon idée sadique et dégueulasse. Ma dignité…ça fait longtemps qu'elle était aux oubliettes. Mais si je voulais m'enfuir, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

- Je veux me vider dans ta bouche, tout de suite poupée…, grogna James en poussant ses hanches vers moi.

Rien que le fait d'être à genoux devant lui, m'humiliait terriblement. Mais ce que j'allais faire compensait le tout. Au moins, je pourrais gouter ma vengeance. Sans mauvais jeu de mots…

J'ouvris la bouche à contre cœur en le fixant dans les yeux. Je me forçai à ignorer qu'il était entre mes lèvres, pensant seulement à sa douleur après. _**Profite du spectacle, sale porc !**_

Le haut le cœur me prit en l'ayant complètement en bouche. James grogna, son arme en main l'empêchant de m'empoigner correctement les cheveux et de donner un rythme. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, auquel cas j'allais vomir et je foutrais tout mon plan en l'air.

- Bordel ! Oui, continue salope…

Je le sentis de plus en plus dure au fil de ses va et viens. C'était le moment.

Ma rage explosa dans tout mon corps. Férocement, je plantai mes crocs sur sa merdique petite queue. Un liquide chaud au gout métallique envahit ma bouche. Ma vengeance. James écarquilla les yeux et me repoussa brutalement en hurlant à la mort. Délicieux son à mes oreilles…Avec le sang que je recrachai, pour ne pas dire gerbai, j'étais presque sûr d'avoir coupé son sexe en deux. Rapidement, je me redressai alors qu'il me traitait de tous les noms, et me jetai sur son arme, en criant comme une folle. J'avais réussi à le faire lâcher prise, son gun tombant au sol, et arrivant presque sous mon lit. Une force impressionnante se dégagea de moi et des envies de meurtres dansèrent dans mon esprit. James devint de plus en plus blanc. Le sang dégoulinait en grande vitesse sur ses jambes.

- SALE PUTE, TU M'AS BOUFFE LA BITE ! Cria-t-il, les mains rougis sur son entrejambe.

D'une main, il essaya de me prendre par les cheveux. J'hurlai ma colère en le frappant, ma bouche le mordit de nouveau de toutes mes forces et il me lâcha. Je lui sautai dessus comme une démente, il perdit l'équilibre et je me retrouvai sur lui, le dominant complètement. Je ne sus comment le fragment de verre s'était retrouvé dans ma main, mais il était bien là. Dans ma paume, criant de poignarder James. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

Il avait sans doute vu mes intentions car il essaya de prendre mes poignets et de me faire basculer. Sans succès. Il était sans doute en baisse d'hémoglobine. Ses traits se remplis de rage et de douleurs ne me faisait pas flancher, au contraire. Il continua de m'insulter alors que je me forçai à abaisser ma main sur son visage pour le tuer de mon misérable bout de verre. Nos cris et nos respirations bruyantes remplissaient la chambre.

- JE VAIS TE TUER, ESPECE D'ENCULE ! JE VAIS TE BUTER. T'EMASCULER. TU N'AURAS PLUS L'OCCASION DE TE VIDER LES COUILLES, CONNARD ! Hurlais-je, hystérique.

Je n'avais plus de raisons. Ma seule préoccupation était de finir cette journée avec sa mort. Je me vis alors dans ses yeux apeurés. Le reflet de moi, la bouche sanglante comme un putain de vampire, les cheveux en bataille et le regard noir de haine à l'extrême. J'avais l'air d'une possédée. L'adrénaline parcourait mon être. Je voyais tout rouge, seule la tête de James me brûlait les yeux. Je voulais en finir. Maintenant. En espérant rendre service à des millions de femmes. Ma main trembla alors que James refusait de lâcher prise. Le verre bougea dans tous les sens en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Ce connard avait encore de la force. Mais j'étais plus puissante que lui à cet instant. L'euphorie que j'éprouvais me rendait dingue. _**Totalement flippante !**_ Je le sentais de plus en plus faible et son sang tacha mon short. Il se débattait sous moi et j'étais fière de l'avoir bien cloué au sol.

Sa main qui tenait mon poignet céda un tout petit peu. Et brutalement, je réussis en entamer la peau de sa joue. Il gronda plus fort à la profondeur de la plaie et j'étais sûr que ça laisserait une cicatrice. _**Petit souvenir de moi, James !**_ Il se tortilla et je commençai à partir d'un côté. Il leva une de ses jambes et je tombai finalement près de lui. Avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je plantai de toutes mes forces le morceau de verre épais dans sa main qui se trouvait bien à plat au sol. Il cria en essayant de la retirer, mais la puissance de mon coup le fit accrocher dans la moquette. L'hémoglobine qui s'échappa de sa main fit effet volcan et je me levai rapidement.

Puis soudain, deux bras puissants entourèrent ma taille. J'essayai de me soustraire de l'étreinte en le griffant et en hurlant à m'en faire mal à la gorge.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! LACHE-MOI !

- EDDY, ELLE EST DEVENUT FOLLE !

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, BORDEL ! BELLA, CALME-TOI !

Il me serra plus fort contre lui et je lui écrasai les pieds. Mon regard était fixé sur James, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et ensanglanté. Je le voulais mort. _**MORT. MORT**_ _**!**_ Tant que ce connard respirera encore, je n'arrêterais pas.

J'envoyai simultanément deux coups violents à Edward. Coup aux côtes et coup de tête en arrière. Il émit une longue plainte alors qu'il me relâchait. Je me retournai vers lui et ma colère déborda. Je le giflai.

- MOI AUSSI JE PEUX AVOIR DES PUTAINS SAUTES D'HUMEUR, EDWARD !

Etourdi par ma gifle, il tituba en arrière. Et c'est là que je vis…la porte de ma chambre grande ouverte.

James cria en arrachant carrément sa main du sol.

- ATTRAPE-LA !

Trop tard. J'étais déjà entrain de courir.

* * *

**Aie aie aie ! Alors ? Bella libérée ou pas ?**

**Je sais je suis méchante =P Suspense suspense…**

**Satisfaite pour James ? Pas assez sadique vous trouvez ? Argh ! J'avais des meilleures idées ! Mais celle là s'adaptait le mieux.**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha.**


	6. Rebellious

**Hey tout le monde ! La suite maintenant ! =)**

**Reviews = Sources d'énergies ^^**

**Disclaimer**** : C'est fou ! A chaque fois que je mange un Sunday, je pense à Edward Cullen, la faute à Stephenie Meyer ^^**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rebellious**

_**Supermode**_ _Tell Me Why_

_De ma place, je fixai l'horloge scotchée au dessus de mon professeur. Les autres trépignaient d'impatience pour sortir de cette salle de classe ennuyeuse à mourir. Moi, c'était le contraire. Les sourcils froncés, j'essayai avec je ne sais quel pouvoir farfelu de stopper cette fichue aiguille qui poursuivait sa course sur le cadran. Ma concentration lâcha à la voix de M. Varner. Je sursautai._

_- Un problème mademoiselle Swan ? _

_Jessica me donna un coup de coude en haussant un sourcil. _

_- Euh…non monsieur, rien du tout ! M'empressais-je de dire._

_Il secoua la tête, un peu contrarié. _

_- Evitez d'avoir la tête en l'air pendant mes cours, ou au moins faite semblant d'écouter, pour ne pas me vexer._

_**Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'en à faire moi de sa trigonométrie de mes deux !** Je marmonnai dans ma barbe des choses pas très flatteuses à son égard et il se retourna face au tableau, continuant son monologue incompréhensible. Pour une fois, mes camarades ne gloussaient pas. Peut-être avaient ils gagnaient en maturité ? J'en doutais. A mon avis, ils étaient plus pressés de savoir ce qu'allait me dire Lauren à la sortie du lycée. Je soupirai en reportant mon attention sur les symboles écrits sur ma feuille de cours. Jessica me glissa un mot._

« Bella, arrête de te faire du souci pour rien. Elle veut juste te parler ! »

_**Ha, la blague !** Je lui répondis de ma grossière écriture._

« Jess, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ! Emmett l'a traité de grosse vache. Je devrais même quitter le pays pour ça ! Et depuis quand ce genre de fille voudrait parler ? Elle n'a même pas de cerveau pour penser ! »

_**Oui, je suis méchante. Et alors ?** Elle me pourrissait la vie et celle d'Emmett par la même occasion._

« S'il l'a insulté, c'est juste pour qu'elle arrête de lui envoyer des messages pornographiques. C'est tout Bells, y a pas en faire tout un drame. »

« Ouais, et ça retombe sur moi biensûr ! »

« Isabella Marie Swan, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de cette nana ? »

« Pff, n'importe quoi ! Je voudrais seulement ne pas en venir au poing. Je suis passive. »

« Faite l'amour, pas la guerre ? »

« Exactement ! »

_Un petit rire lui échappa._

_- Mlle Stanley, avez-vous trouvé la solution de cette équation ? S'enquit mon professeur de maths._

_- Euh…_

_- Bien. Alors cesser de glousser comme une dinde et mettez-vous au travail ! S'impatienta-t-il._

_Elle acquiesça en serrant les lèvres, surement pour ne pas lui rendre l'appareil sur le mot « dinde ». Jessica était assez complexée comme ça pour comparer son rire à une poule. Dés qu'il tourna le dos, elle me fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas grave, j'avais un truc infaillible pour la dérider. J'inscrivis le prénom de son copain sur la marge de sa feuille. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément et elle attaqua un nouveau mot._

« Bella, je ne t'ai pas dit ! Mike m'a fait un truc tellement romantique hier soir… C'était…Wow ! Il s'est carrément mis sous ma fenêtre et ma déclaré sa flamme ! A 2 heures du matin ! Un genre de Roméo…Je l'aime tellement ! »

_Je lui souris. Elle allait me faire oublier cette horrible heure de mathématiques et Lauren en même temps. **Géniale !**_

_Je ne pouvais pas retarder l'inévitable. Le cours de maths était terminé. Et je savais que Lauren m'attendait sur le parking. J'avais trainé du mieux que je pouvais dans les couloirs, mais Jess m'avait presque hurlé de me bouger. **Foutu Mike !**_

_Lauren était bien là, cheveux blond platine dans le vent, les bras croisée, appuyée sur ma vieille camionnette. D'abord, j'étais choquée de la voir seule. Où étaient ses esclaves ? Après, mon cerveau se mit en alerte en remarquant ses ongles acérés peint d'un rouge indéterminable. Pendant une seconde, j'imaginais que ce rouge ignoble était mon sang. Je soufflai en m'approchant._

_- Hey Bee !_

_**Argh ! Elle me prend pour une abeille maintenant ?**_

_- Salut…Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Un petit rictus se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Les autres élèves commencèrent à nous encercler, curieux. Jessica s'était noyée dans le groupe, je ne la voyais plus…_

_Lauren m'accusa de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs avec Emmett. Je m'excusais, car c'était en partie vrai. Mais la faute revenait tout de même à Jessica et son stupide jeu. Voilà comment un truc de rien du tout vous entrainait dans les problèmes. Puis, la situation dégénéra très vite…_

J'avais craqué. James était venu me voir et j'avais craqué. Mon plan de dernière minute avait fonctionné. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à la venue d'Edward, ni à la gifle monumentale que je lui avais infligé. Mais j'avais craqué, et ça devait arriver. Que ce soit sur James, Edward ou même Laurent. Ces mots résonnaient très fort dans ma tête, assourdissant presque mes pensées. Pourtant, jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi forte, puissante… et dangereuse. James avait hurlé, à l'agonie. Mais j'étais déjà partie. Mes jambes avançaient toute seule je ne savais absolument pas où elles me conduisaient, vu que je ne savais foutrement rien de l'endroit où je me trouvais. La voix d'Edward m'obligea à me concentrer sur le moment présent.

- BELLA !

Sa main frôla mon dos et je me précipitai à l'extérieur de cette chambre. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Alors je fonçai au hasard vers la gauche en espérant trouver la sortie de cette maudite maison.

- ELLE VA S'ECHAPPER !

Je pouvais sentir les pulsations de mon sang dans mes veines et les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Un arrière gout de James collé à la langue. Je continuai ma folle course dans un couloir, sachant nullement où aller. Edward était derrière moi, je pouvais presque percevoir sa respiration rapide. Il m'appelait comme un dingue mais je ne me retournais pas, angoissée de voir son visage furieux. J'aperçus un palier d'escalier, celui que j'avais emprunté avec James…il y a maintenant un mois. Rien que cette observation doubla ma fureur.

J'avais légèrement ralenti pour ne pas chuter dans les escaliers il ne manquerait plus que je me casse une jambe. Ses pas se rapprochaient de moi et au moment où je posais ma main sur la rampe pour détaler les marches, Edward m'empoigna le bras avec force, sa peau étant bouillante de rage. J'explosai de nouveau à son toucher.

- LACHE-MOI ! Hurlais-je furieuse en me débattant.

Je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour me faire attraper à la fin. J'osais tourner mon visage vers lui. Il était rouge de colère et pendant un instant je fus effrayée. Mon esprit cria à la liberté.

- BELLA, TU VAS TE CALMER TOUT DE SUITE !

Je retirai mon bras avec une force tellement ahurissante que j'entrainais Edward dans le mouvement.

Erreur. Je perdis l'équilibre. Le souffle coupé, le vide caressa mon corps. Mes mains tourbillonnèrent autour cherchant désespérément un appui. J'aperçus soudain au ralenti la grimace horrifiée d'Edward. Il essaya de me rattraper, ses doigts rasèrent mon t-shirt. Sa stabilité lui manqua, et ce fut avec grâce qu'il me rejoignit lui aussi dans la chute. Si j'avais vue cette scène de l'extérieur, j'aurais ri. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de marrant à être recouverte de bleus comme un zombie. Je fermai les yeux en appréhendant la douleur. J'espérai sincèrement me briser le cou : plutôt mourir qu'être leur joujou personnel. Mon cri de surprise resta coincé dans ma gorge en sentant la première marche taper violemment mon dos. Je dégringolai les escaliers à grande vitesse.

Arrivée en bas, à plat ventre, je me forçai à récupérer une respiration correcte et à faire disparaitre les 36 chandelles qui tournoyaient autour de ma tête. Mais je n'avais pas fait attention à Edward qui tombait lui aussi, pile sur moi. Je gémis sous son poids et essayai comme je pouvais de me retirer. Edward m'attrapa brutalement une cheville, la broyant presque.

- Bella…

Encore mon prénom…Je ne ressentais plus de douleur, l'adrénaline m'avait complètement anesthésié maintenant. Je réussis à me soustraire de sa poigne en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il grogna de frustration quand je me levais vivement en pleine forme. Edward était légèrement assommé et essayait tant bien que mal à se remettre debout. Je vis James du haut des escaliers. La joue dégoulinante de sang et sa main meurtrie brandissant son arme. Ses yeux sinistres me trouvèrent.

- JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, SALOPE !

Avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je lui fis un superbe bras d'honneur en criant comme une enragée. J'étais d'humeur provocante. J'avais l'impression que tout se déroulait comme dans un jeu vidéo. Plus de peur, juste de l'excitation et les effets de l'adrénaline dans mon être.

- JE N'ATTENDS QUE ÇA, CONNARD !

Edward avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé son sens d'orientation car je le voyais tituber vers moi. Je fonçai vers la première porte qui se tenait devant moi.

- NON, JAMES ! Rugit Edward en reprenant vie soudain.

Un bruit alarmant me fit baisser la tête durant le trajet, la balle qu'avait tiré James siffla l'arrière de ma nuque pour venir exploser le miroir accroché au mur que je longeais. Des bouts de verre effleurèrent mon cuir chevelu sans l'entamer. Je n'avais pas encore eu conscience qu'il avait essayé de me viser.

J'arrivai jusqu'à la porte. L'ouvrant et la refermant simultanément pour qu'Edward ne se jette sur moi. J'ignorai ou j'étais. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, était de verrouiller cette satanée porte avant qu'il n'entre. Je marchai à reculons après l'avoir fait. La poignée de la porte se mit à tourner comme un objet possédé et je sursautai en entendant des coups furieux frapper derrière.

- OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! Hurla Edward.

Mes yeux balayèrent les lieux. Il faisait sombre et je ne distinguai que des formes vagues. Je tâtai l'obscurité pour trouver l'interrupteur. La pièce s'illumina subitement et je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières avant de m'habituer à cette clarté.

Une cuisine. _**Putain, je n'étais même pas foutus de trouver la sortie !**_ La poisse ne m'avait pas quitté en cette situation critique. Mais bon, j'aurais pu me retrouver dans un placard. J'envoyai un coup de pied rageur à la table qui se trouvait devant moi. Edward continua de taper comme un malade.

- JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS LA DEFONCER !

La cuisine était vide et poussiéreuse, le genre de cuisine que l'on trouve chez les vieilles personnes seuls ou dans les films d'horreur. Je devais trouver une solution et vite. La chaise en bois pouvait me faire gagner du temps. _**Ouais…, peut être 10 secondes pas plus**_. Je m'en emparai et la mis de façon à ce qu'elle bloque la poignée. Puis contournai la table pour la plaquer contre la porte. 30 secondes. Une flèche imaginaire m'indiqua les nombreux tiroirs d'un comptoir. Je me jetai dessus en espérant trouver un couteau de boucher pour me défendre contre mes kidnappeurs. Peut être que Maria traînait dans cette maison ? Si elle y était, je devais la faire sortir de là. Je n'étais pas un monstre pour la laisser pourrir ici. Mais d'abord, il fallait impérativement que je me sorte moi-même de cette merde.

J'envoyai valser au fur et à mesure les tiroirs vides à travers la pièce. _**Ce n'est pas vrai ça !**_ Même pas une louche pour les assommer. J'ouvris un placard et poussai un cri de surprise en me faisant attaquer par un sac de sport noir qui était entassé dedans. Il s'ouvrit tout seul au sol en éjectant plusieurs petits sacs en plastique remplis d'une poudre blanche. Effarée, je touchai la matière qui s'échappait d'un des petits sacs.

Je n'étais pas idiote. J'avais assez regardé de films mafiosos avec Emmett pour savoir que ce n'était pas de la farine. _**Cocaïne.**_ J'étais légèrement choquée. Je vivais un putain de _Scarface_. Il ne manquait plus qu'un fou furieux entrain de tirer à coup de mitraillette et d'hurler avec un accent cubain « Je suis Tony Montana ! ». Brusquement je me sentis triste. Et j'ignorais pourquoi le visage d'Edward m'apparut à l'esprit.

_« Et puis, il doit être occupé à se shooter depuis le temps. Tu sais…lui et la coke, c'est une grande histoire d'amour… »_

James avait raison, et je commençai un peu à comprendre les comportements étranges d'Edward. Je connaissais un peu les effets de cette substance. J'étais triste et déçue. Pour lui. Je bondis en entendant James.

- FAIS EXPLOSER LA SERRURE !

_**Pas le temps de se plonger dans d'intenses réflexions, Bella…Il faut que tu déguerpisses d'ici et vite !**_

La fouille n'avait rien donné, je me forçai à réfléchir. L'idée de foutre tous les meubles par terre pour les empêcher de rentrer me parut la meilleure. Avec la force d'un rhinocéros, je poussai un placard isolé dans un coin, bien plaqué contre le mur. Il tomba à moitié contre la table.

- BOUGE-TOI, EDWARD !

Je levai les yeux.

Un miracle devant moi.

Je n'y croyais pas.

J'arrachai le rideau jauni par le temps pour en être sûr. Impossible, c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce foutu meuble cachait en vérité une fenêtre à moitié brisée. J'avais envie de rire et de sauter en l'air. L'extérieur semblait sombre, il faisait nuit noire.

Un éclat retentit derrière moi et je me dépêchai de me saisir d'une autre chaise pour finir le travail de cette pauvre vitre.

- MERDE, Y A DES TRUCS QUI BLOQUENT LE PASSAGE ! Cria James furibond.

Je poussai un cri, digne d'un catcheur mettant K.O son adversaire. Les quatre pieds de la chaise en bois traversèrent le verre transparent, alors que les décombres tombaient au sol. Je recommençai plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'aucun fragment de verre ne m'écorcherait les genoux et les mains, quand je glisserai dehors.

J'entendis des mouvements et Edward m'appela de nouveau. Je jetai la chaise par terre, en brisant sans faire exprès son dossier. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine en sentant si proche ma liberté. Je tournai la tête pour voir mon ravisseur entrain de retirer tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui. Sans perdre une seconde, j'enjambai le rebord de la fenêtre qui me séparait de la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'été.

- Bella !

La dernière chose que je vis avant de tomber de l'autre côté, c'était le regard d'Edward, sombre.

Mes fesses rencontrèrent le sol, même pas mal. J'inspirai profondément pour soulager mes poumons de ce pur oxygène que m'offrait l'extérieur. Une chose me frappa, c'était cette humidité que je détestai tant depuis mes 7 ans. Ma conscience m'hurlait que j'étais toujours à Forks. J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'on ne m'avait pas balancé au Mexique ou je ne sais où. J'avais envie de pleurer, j'étais libre. Même si je ne savais pas exactement où je me trouvais. Autour de moi, un silence de mort. La lune suspendue dans le ciel éclairait un tout petit peu mon environnement et je perçus une masse sombre qui m'entourait. Je me redressai et commençai à courir devant moi. Des feuilles mortes craquaient sous mes pieds nus. L'air giflait mon visage m'arrachant des larmes brûlantes. Je ne me retournai pas.

L'odeur de la forêt emplit mon nez et je la respirai comme si elle était un air précieux. Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres, j'étais à Forks…Je fonçai dans les bois. Insouciante qu'il fasse nuit et que de nombreux animaux sauvages pouvaient m'attendre dans l'obscurité. Des branches basses fouettaient mes mollets, mes yeux s'accoutumaient à la lumière lunaire qui éclairait la forêt. Je n'arrivai pas croire que j'avais réussi à m'échapper de cet Enfer.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidai de ralentir pour reprendre mon souffle. Pas question d'arrêter d'avancer, je marchai en regardant autour de moi à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Une brise fraîche me fit frissonner. Ce genre de bois ne me rassurait pas trop. Les souvenirs du dernier halloween me revint en mémoire et je me giflai intérieurement de penser à ça, alors que j'étais seule au milieu de nulle part.

Un craquement derrière moi. Je sursautai en me retournant, les yeux grands ouverts à la recherche d'une ombre menaçante. D'une main tremblante, je ramassai une grosse pierre qui traînait à mes pieds. De quoi exploser le crâne à n'importe quel être vivant.

- Hum ? Fut tous ce que je dis.

_**Bravo Bella, tu te parles à toi-même et en plus tu parles toute seule…Pathétique ! Et si c'était un lièvre ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre, banane ?**_

Et moi qui me trimballais avec des vêtements plein de sang… Et si c'étaient des bêtes affamés ? Des loups enragés ? Des écureuils mutants ? Ou pire : un serial killer ? Je repensai à la petite Bree…

Mon imagination pouvait me faire voir n'importe quoi, mon cerveau se forcerait à créer des images qui n'existent pas. C'était un truc psychologique. Alors si je n'y pense pas…, je ne verrais pas de fantôme, ni un écureuil mutant…

Pourtant, j'avais la sensation que l'on m'épiait. Je bloquai ma respiration alors qu'une chose frôla mes pieds. _**Pitié, faite que ce ne soit pas à ce que je pense !**_ Lentement, je baissai les yeux, la sueur couvrant mon front et je me mordis la langue pour contenir mon cri d'horreur.

Quelque chose de froid s'enroulait tout autour de ma cheville…

_**Oh mon dieu…**_

Quelque chose de doux…

_**Oh mon dieu…**_

Quelque chose qui siffle…

_**Oh mon dieu !**_

Ses écailles brillaient à l'éclat de la lune qui filtrait entre les feuilles des arbres. Impossible de bouger, j'étais totalement pétrifiée. Seules mes lèvres tremblaient. Ça continuait de grimper le long de ma jambe et je paniquai. Je voulais crier. J'avais peur que ce serpent s'introduise dans mon short…Les sons qui rompaient le silence de la nuit provenaient de mes souffles courts et des battements de mon pauvre cœur qui avait eu sacrément sa dose ces derniers temps. Je pouvais même jurer que les insectes qui rampaient sous mes pieds pouvaient entendre la circulation du sang dans mon corps.

_**Je ne peux pas…Oh seigneur pourquoi, moi ?**_

Je devais balancer ce serpent pervers le plus loin possible, si je voulais survivre. Franchement, je ne savais absolument pas s'il était venimeux ou pas. Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pourquoi avoir vécu tout ça si c'était pour mourir stupidement empoisonné par ce lézard ? Je voulais voir ma famille. Je devais vivre.

Une larme m'échappa pour glisser le long de ma joue et se suspendre au bout de mon menton. _**Allez Bella, courage…**_

_**Et si je l'écrabouillais avec ma pierre ?**_

_Pour te briser une jambe ? Utilise tes mains, bon sang !_

Je déglutis et lâchai la pierre. Ok…Même le son de l'impact de la roche ne l'avait pas fait fuir. _**Il n'avait peur de rien, ce foutu reptile ! Pourquoi ?**_

Doucement, j'abaissai ma main pour le prendre par la queue. Mes doigts ne tenaient pas en place en l'entendant siffler. Je le détachai de ma jambe sans geste brusque. Puis il resta suspendu dans le vide. Sans que je ne m'y attende, mais surtout parce que je ne voyais pas clairement, le serpent se mit à gesticuler dangereusement dans tout les sens. Je poussai un cri et à l'instant où j'allais m'en débarrasser, une vive douleur sur le dos de ma main m'électrisa tout le corps. Je l'envoyai violement s'écraser contre un tronc en espérant l'avoir tué.

J'examinai ma main en l'approchant le plus possible de mes yeux. _**Salopard ! Il m'avait mordu !**_

_**...**_

Je suivis mon chemin en m'inquiétant de plus en plus. Cela faisait des heures que j'arpentais les bois. La lune avait disparu, et il faisait complètement noir maintenant. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça. Ma main me faisait mal à intervalle régulier. Un grondement m'obligea à m'arrêter. Soudain, une averse monstrueuse dégringola des cieux. La pluie glacée me trempait entièrement. J'avais froid…

Je pleurais, à bout de nerf.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi…

Je commençais à ressentir la fatigue de toutes mes folies.

Du repos, juste quelques minutes…

Anéantie, je m'adossai à un arbre et glissai jusqu'au sol. L'odeur de la boue et du tronc mouillé me collèrent à la peau.

Fatiguée…

Je fermai les yeux, en laissant le bruit de la pluie me bercer…

Un grognement animal. Un reniflement. Le même grognement animal. Un autre reniflement…

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. J'étais bien…J'avais mal partout, mais j'étais bien…La pluie battait toujours mon visage. Je me sentais étrangement faible…

Du mouvement près de moi.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent vers la chose qui m'empêchait de rêver. J'y voyais plus clair, cela devait être le matin. D'abord, une grossière silhouette brune se dressa devant moi. J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser…

Peu à peu, je repris conscience. Je me figeai en distinguant correctement l'intrus. Correction. C'était moi l'intrus dans l'affaire. Lui, il vivait ici depuis tout petit…Pourquoi quelque chose de si mignon au départ devenait terrifiant à la fin ? _**Voila, c'est la fin…**_

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. L'énorme peluche rôdait autour de moi en me fixant de ses billes noir menaçantes. J'avais peur. Réaction normale quand on se retrouve face à un ours géant. Je le voyais s'approcher de moi en grognant de plus en plus fort. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient dans un rythme rapide. Je bougeai légèrement afin de me remettre debout. _**Surtout ne pas courir…**_

L'ours renifla de nouveau. Soudain, il se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière en grondant et en montrant ses canines blanches. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait dans l'organisme, je me jetai sur la droite en hurlant, morte de peur, alors que la patte du monstre défonçait le tronc où je me trouvais il y a quelques secondes. Des écorces jonchèrent le sol mouillé au pied de l'arbre blessé. Je rampai à travers la boue en sanglotant. Je pensai voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, alors que ma mort approchait.

Ma famille allait terriblement me manquer…

J'attendis le cri animal de la bête. Mes mains protégèrent l'arrière de ma tête. Je comptai chaque respiration en me demandant laquelle serait la dernière. Les gouttes tombaient sans relâche. Comme si le temps aussi voulait pleurer ma mort.

_**Je vais mourir…, c'est la fin.**_

Tout à coup, un bruit familier maintenant, pour moi, se répercuta dans la forêt. Une longue plainte inhumaine suivit. Puis le sol trembla légèrement. Je n'eus le temps de lever la tête pour analyser la situation, qu'on me tirait violement par les cheveux. Automatiquement, j'attrapai le poignet de la personne qui me faisait mal. Je pleurai en grimaçant.

- TU ES CARREMENT FOLLE OU QUOI ? TU VEUX MOURIR, C'EST ÇA BELLA ? PARCE QUE JE PEUX TRES BIEN M'EN CHARGER !

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise et soulagée. La déception ne vint même pas me chercher.

- Edward…, soufflai-je épuisée.

Même parler me demander une force incroyable. Il lâcha mes cheveux pour me prendre par mon t-shirt et me secouer un peu. J'avais la sensation d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Edward était en colère contre moi, j'étais juste éblouie par sa beauté sous la pluie. Il était carrément trempé, et ses vêtements lui collaient au corps.

- QUOI ?

Il m'avait sauvé la vie…Encore.

- Merci…, sanglotai-je.

J'avais échoué. Il ne fallait pas rêver, non plus. Je savais qu'il allait me ramener là bas. J'abandonnais. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre de l'ours. Mes larmes roulaient toutes seules sur mes joues et se mélangeaient avec la pluie glacée. Je tremblais, de froid. Je n'avais pas peur d'Edward, il ne voulait pas me tuer, lui. J'avais confiance en lui. Même s'il tenait dans son autre main un fusil terrifiant.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur ralentir dangereusement. Ma vision se troublai quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale. J'étais fatiguée…

- Bella ?

Tellement faible…

Je sentis Edward me remettre sur pieds, mais mes jambes s'écroulèrent sous moi. Mon corps rencontra la boue et j'observai la pluie tomber à travers les feuillages des arbres. Edward s'agenouilla prés de moi en jetant son arme. Il me caressa les joues.

- Bella, mon dieu, tu es brûlante ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu es toute blanche !

C'était drôle de le voir subitement inquiet pour moi. Son regard vert ne quittait pas mon visage. Il m'attira dans ses bras et continua à m'examiner, toujours anxieux. Mon attention était prise par les molécules d'eau gelé qui glissaient sur ses joues. Je pleurai de nouveau.

- Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la vie était tellement injuste avec moi ?

- Chut…, ne pleure pas…

Ses doigts essuyèrent mes larmes. C'était idiot de faire ça, on était mouillé tout les deux. J'avais l'impression qu'un océan se déversait sur nos têtes. Puis son pouce caressa mes lèvres et je plongeai dans ses yeux. Edward n'était plus furieux, il était plus affecté qu'autre chose. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, je préférais quand il me disait des trucs pour m'énerver ou me gêner. Comme lorsqu'il venait me rendre visite dans la chambre, pour m'arracher quelques insultes. J'aimais ça parce que ça le faisait rire. Et que j'aimais moi son rire. Il me faisait un peu oublier ma condition.

- Raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivé, Bella…

Je ne savais plus, à part qu'un grizzli fou furieux avait essayé de m'embrasser à cause du sang que j'avais sur moi…Je ne savais plus…

- Je ne sais pas…, répondis-je un peu nauséeuse.

- Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répliquais-je sans me rendre compte.

_**Merde, je ne voulais pas dire ça !**_ A mon étonnement, il ne broncha pas. Pourquoi j'étais méchante avec lui alors qu'il venait de me sauver la vie ? Edward était bizarre, certes, mais je savais que c'était un type…bien. Il soupira en prenant ma main.

- Ecoute, il faut se mettre à l'abri si on ne veut choper la tuberculose.

J'hochai la tête. Oui, ce n'était pas raisonnable de traîner dehors avec ce temps pourri. Edward fronça les sourcils en regardant ma main. Je ne voyais pas le problème.

- Ta main est enflée…Tu t'es fait mordre ?

_**Oh…ça !**_ Mon périlleux combat face à un mini anaconda ne devrait pas trop l'intéresser. Edward posa sa main sur ma poitrine et je le repoussai, embarrassée.

- Hé ! M'indignais-je.

Il laissa tomber pour prendre mon pouls, mesurant les battements de mon cœur.

- Bella, ton pouls est faible. Dis-moi ce que c'est comme morsure ? S'impatienta-t-il.

_**Ah bon ? Peut être que c'était ça qui me rendait si faible…**_ J'avais envie de dormir…

- Serpent…

- Quelle couleur le serpent ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas…Noir, je crois…

Il souffla. De soulagement ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien._** Oh et puis zut…, je m'en fiche. **_Je voulais seulement fermer les yeux.

- Bella, ne t'endors pas. Garde les yeux ouverts, dit-il en me tapotant les joues.

- Ne…me…touche…pas, marmonnais-je les paupières à demi clos.

- BELLA !

Je sursautai dans ses bras. _**Putain, il me faisait chier !**_ Je me sentais toute courbaturée.

- Quoi ? Criais-je furieuse maintenant.

- Reste éveillée, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Je voyais ses lèvres frémir rapidement. J'ignorais qu'elle tête j'avais, mais je devais faire rire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi…, grelotais-je contre lui les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais froid, et la tête me tournait un peu. Tout à coup, Edward fut pris d'un fou rire, son corps secouant le mien. Le vent se leva légèrement, et je me collai plus contre lui pour retrouver ma chaleur corporelle. _**Encore son parfum…**_ J'étais totalement frigorifiée. Edward raffermit son étreinte et je me sentis décoller du sol. Il me porta comme une jeune mariée. _**Bon sang !**_ Il laissa son fusil derrière lui. 2 cartouches traînaient au sol prêt de l'ours mort.

- Je peux marcher, l'informais-je en reniflant.

_**Ouais, pas très élégant.**_

- Je ne pense pas, vu ton état, se moqua-t-il.

- Edward, lâche-moi…

- Sois raisonnable, il faut absolument que je te soigne dans les 48h. Alors, reste tranquille !

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

- Tu t'es fait mordre par un serpent, Bella, et il faut que je retire le venin…

- Je vais mourir, le coupais-je.

Je n'étais même pas choquée. J'avais frôlé la mort tellement de fois. Je tremblais et penchais ma tête contre son torse. J'observais notre environnement humide. Edward s'esclaffa brièvement en continuant son chemin vers mon Enfer personnel. Je pleurais silencieusement contre lui.

- Heureuse que ma mort t'amuse…, ironisais-je.

- Je ris parce que tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Tu viens de me dire que j'avais plus que 48h à vivre.

- Oui, mais j'ai aussi dit que je te soignerais.

Je ricanai. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir un doctorat. Bon, maintenant je voulais dormir. Je savais mes yeux gonflés et rougis.

- Bella, ouvre les yeux ! Me dit-il en me secouant légèrement.

- Mmmh ?

- Continue de me parler, ça te gardera éveillée.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi à par que je veux rentrer chez moi ou que tu me laisses mourir de ce fichu venin ? Répondis-je faiblement.

Il soupira, agacé.

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

La pluie avait cessé de tomber et j'étais soulagée. J'ignorais le balancement que produisait la marche d'Edward. La nausée faisait effet yoyo. Mon ravisseur me regarda, attentif à ma réponse.

- Ça dépend. Ça varie selon mon humeur, soufflais-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

Au moins, Edward me faisait oublier que pour la deuxième fois, j'avais perdu ma liberté.

- Et quelle est ton humeur, là maintenant ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Râlais-je.

Il me sourit, gentiment.

- Non, ça ira.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

- Vert.

Il me scruta de nouveau.

- Ma couleur préférée, c'est le vert…pour l'instant.

Ma concentration s'accrocha sur les reflets de ses cheveux mouillés. Le jeu question/réponse me plaisait finalement.

- A mon tour.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai remarqué que tu aimais jouer au docteur…Je me demandais si t'avais fait des études de médecine…

J'observai sa réaction. Edward regardait devant lui, un air sombre sur le visage.

- Non, j'ai arrêté mes études après le bac. Mon père, lui était médecin. J'ai appris quelques trucs.

_**C'est tout ?**_ Je voulais qu'il approfondisse sa réponse mais je voyais bien à son expression qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus. Il me surprit en reprenant la parole, un petit sourire en coin.

- Et je n'aime jouer au docteur qu'avec une certaine patiente.

Je rougis furieusement en regardant autour de moi. _**Changement de sujet…**_

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Tu triches Bella, c'est mon tour.

- Très bien, raillais-je.

Il rigola un instant tandis que je cachais ma figure contre son torse mouillé.

- 21 ans.

Je relevai la tête. Contente que l'Edward sombre ait disparu.

- Tu es jeune.

- Pas autant que toi, sourit-il.

On continua ainsi durant le trajet. Edward ne me répondit pas aux questions trop personnelles. Il changeait complètement de sujet. Pourtant, je voulais le conduire vers le sujet de la drogue et le cuisiner sur son passé. Mais il ne se dévoila pas, et me regarda suspicieux, du coin de l'œil à chaque question indiscrète. Genre, il ne me disait rien par rapport à sa famille. En bref, le jeu se déroula à peu prêt que sur nos goûts. J'étais étonnée de savoir qu'il faisait du piano, et que c'était sa passion. Je voulus savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas continué dans des grandes écoles de musique, mais il se referma comme une huitre. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée et le soleil réchauffait nos corps mouillés. Pourtant, j'avais toujours ce froid qui m'enveloppait. Comme si la mort rôdait autour de nous et qu'elle attendait le moment où Edward me lâche pour m'arracher mon âme.

Je savais que l'on s'approchait de ma prison et j'avais peur de retrouver ce qui m'attendait à l'arrivée…

* * *

**Alors je sais absolument rien par rapport aux serpents…Je sais seulement comment se débarrasser du venin lorsque l'on se fait mordre. Le reste j'ai inventé ^^**

**Ne m'en voulais pas trop =P**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha.**


	7. Venom

**Salut salut tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 7 ! =D**

**Plus de 50 Reviews au dernier chapitre, c'est juste…Wow ! =D**

**Chapitre plus centré sur la relation Edward/Bella…**

**Thank you so much everyone! ****=)**

**Disclaimer**** : Encore et toujours Stephenie Meyer…**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Venom**

_**Radiohead **No Surprises_

_Renée maintenait la poche de glace sur mon arcade enflée tandis que je grimaçais. La froideur ne me soulagea que quelques secondes plus tard. Assis sur la chaise d'en face, Emmett me fixait en serrant les lèvres, un petit air coupable sur le visage. Je ne voulais surtout pas voir cet abruti devant moi. Je pourrais très bien passer ma colère sur lui. Plus tard sans doute…Je pourrais très bien me venger en l'attaquant en pleine nuit avec un coussin dure comme le béton. Ou un sceau d'eau rempli de glaçons. Ou…_

_- Tiens-le comme ça, Bella…Voilà ce que tu gagne en te battant. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Je pensais en avoir fini avec ton frère, mais voilà que tu t'y mets aussi ? Me sermonna ma mère._

_Je baissai les yeux sur la table en bois, en fixant mes doigts rougis. D'une main, je retenais la poche gelée sur mon front._

_- Je suis désolée maman…_

_Elle soupira en se plaçant derrière moi, pour me caresser les cheveux._

_- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça…Ecoute, je peux comprendre que quelques fois, les nerfs lâchent, mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne une habitude. Un cancre, ça me suffit largement. _

_Je savais que ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs à Emmett. Ce dernier se leva brusquement de sa chaise. _

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? S'offusqua-t-il en se montrant du pouce. _

_Petit silence. Je me repassais en tête une chanson électro pour essayer d'étouffer les pensées que j'avais envie de lui envoyer à la figure. _

_- Je ne suis pas un cancre, je travaille ! J'ai mon propre petit garage et vous savez très bien que je cherche un appartement. Alors arrêtez tous de me faire passer pour l'imbécile de service, c'est fatigant à la fin ! _

_- Je ne t'ai jamais sous estimé Emmett et je t'ai déjà dit tu serais toujours chez toi ici. Peu importe ton âge. Ce que je voulais dire par « cancre » c'est…euh…Tu influences ta sœur, voilà tout !_

_- Mais je n'ai jamais dit à Bella de lui explosé le nez à cette fille ! _

_- Elle m'a provoqué ! M'enflammais-je._

_Le pire, c'est que je me souvenais à moitié de la conversation avec Lauren sur le parking. Le ton avait commencé à monter pour je ne sais qu'elle sujet et je lui avais jeté mon regard « quoi, tu veux te battre ? ». Puis elle m'avait lancé un sourire du style « essaye, connasse ». Mais ce qui avait déclenché la bagarre…, je crois que c'était ce surnom débile, « Bee ». La phrase que je lui avais rendu me revint clairement, « je ne suis pas une putain d'abeille ! », lui avais-je hurlé avant de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. _

_Charlie rentra dans la cuisine en colère. Il posa le téléphone de la maison bruyamment sur la table. _

_- J'ai réglé le problème avec M. Mallory. Il ne va pas porter plainte sur les coups infligés à sa fille. _

_Je pointai du doigt ma tête, un peu énervé._

_- Porter plainte ? Et moi alors ?_

_- Bella, tu lui as carrément cassé le nez ! Tu déteins sur ton frère ou quoi ? S'emporta Charlie._

_**Pff, c'était un service ! Je lui ai donné l'occasion de se le refaire…**_

_- C'est justement ce que je disais…, assena ma mère._

_- Je préfère aller dans ma chambre…, marmonna Emmett en quittant la cuisine. _

_- QUOI ? VIENS ICI, EMMETT ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TA PETITE PERSONNE QU' ELLE EST VENUE ME VOIR !_

_- Comment ça ? Demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Je fermai les yeux en secouant la tête pour canaliser ma colère. _

_- Non…, rien du tout. Je vais monter aussi, je suis fatiguée…, répondis-je en posant la poche glacée sur la table. _

_Je me levai pour embrasser Renée et lui souffler un autre « désolée » à l'oreille. Je tapotai l'épaule de Charlie avant de sortir de la pièce et de me dirigeai vers l'étage. Ce soir, ça sera coussin dur sur la tête et sceau rempli de glaçons sur les jambes, le tout combiné… _

- Vraiment ? Tu lui as carrément cassé le nez ? Sourit Edward en enjambant un tronc qui barrait son chemin.

Je ris jaune contre lui. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais évoqué cette fameuse bagarre avec Lauren. Peut-être parce qu'elle était mémorable. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait fait le tour sur Youtube : ce crétin de Mike avait tout filmé… Cela faisait presque 1 heure que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Il me portait sans montrer la moindre contrainte. Et moi, j'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas m'endormir. Plus il avançait, plus il devenait difficile de retenir mes paupières. Même le froid que je ressentais devenait insupportable. Edward me secouait régulièrement. La fatigue m'empêchait de trop réfléchir à mon échec de tentative de fuite. Heureusement…, sinon j'aurais craqué. Ça me rendait malade de savoir que j'y étais presque…

- Tu t'es fait renvoyer ? Me demanda Edward en voyant que je ne suivais plus la conversation.

J'hochai la tête. Ravie qu'il fasse en sorte de me faire oublier ma pauvre situation. J'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie. En fait, il n'était pas si méchant, il était juste très dur à comprendre.

- Une semaine, dis-je doucement, épuisée.

J'écoutais son cœur battre joliment contre sa poitrine. Au moins quelque chose de vivant dans mon monde mort…Le soleil nous avait séché un peu sur la route, et j'adorais regarder les rayons danser dans ses boucles cuivrés. La couleur en était déconcertante. Presque surnaturelle…Je regardais en l'air pour observer le ciel étouffé par les feuilles, quand soudain, deux petits oiseaux passèrent devant mes yeux. Ils me firent penser à des avions militaires avec leur façon de voler. Un petit sourire étira alors mes lèvres.

- Alpha…Delta…, au rapport…, marmonnai-je.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

Je fermai les yeux, embarrassée.

- Non rien…, je commence à avoir des hallucinations.

Morceau d'hallucination, c'était plutôt une comparaison. Je n'avais pas complètement disjoncté. Pas encore, je supposais. Quand je verrais des éléphants roses à vélo, là j'aurais vraiment pété un câble. J'ouvris les yeux, en découvrant l'expression amusée d'Edward.

- Ah bon ? J'avais cru entendre un sergent parler.

- Tu as dû mal entendre…

- Dis-moi Bella, supplia Edward en me secouant de nouveau alors que je recommençais à fermer les yeux.

- Je te déteste…Laisse moi mourir en paix…

- J'avais entendu autre chose, persiffla-t-il.

- En effet. Ça, je viens juste de le penser.

- Allez…Bee, me nargua-t-il.

Je soupirai, agacée. Il me faisait chier tout compte fait. Peut-être que si je le lui disais, il me laisserait tranquille.

- Je me suis dis que, certains volatiles me faisaient penser à des avions. Genre, il rase un tronc avec virage à 90 degrés. J'ai sorti une bêtise…

- Et c'était quoi ?

- C'est sans importance…

- Je veux savoir.

- Tu vas te moquer…

- Non, je ne rirais pas, promis.

- Mais c'est nul en plus…

Je me sentis bête d'avoir sorti des idioties comme ça.

- J'insiste, Bee…

- Arrête avec ça ! M'énervais-je.

- D'accord…Bee, sourit Edward.

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi tu t'énerves pour un surnom ? Je le trouve sympa moi, c'est mignon.

_**Mignon ? Je lui en foutrais des mignons, moi.**_

- Franchement Edward, ai-je une tête d'abeille ? M'emportais-je.

Il avait raison, j'exagérais. Je rougis de honte.

- Non, mais tu es tout aussi dangereuse. Je me méfierai de tes dents maintenant…

Mon cœur se resserra. Comme si ce muscle avait compris l'info avant mon cerveau. J'avais toujours un arrière gout de sang à la bouche. Edward faisait allusion à ce que j'avais fait à James…Mes yeux me piquèrent et mes lèvres se mirent à trembler. Si j'avais su que j'allais échouer, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Maintenant que l'on se rapprochait de lui, j'avais peur. Il allait me torturer, me couper en petit morceau, me brûler petit à petit avec un briquet…_**Pourquoi ce fichu venin mettait 48h pour m'achever ? Je suis maudite !**_

Bella ?

Un sanglot m'échappa alors qu'il arrêta sa marche. Mes mains s'accrochèrent alors férocement à son t-shirt en anticipant les convulsions qui allaient secouer mon corps. _**Ces imbéciles d'oiseaux étaient libres, eux ! Même les abeilles !**_ Alors que moi, je ne savais absolument pas comment j'allais finir…Je ne passerai jamais mon bac, je n'irai jamais à la fac, je n'aurai jamais de petit-ami, Jessica ne me traînera plus dans les boutiques, je ne me battrai plus contre Lauren, je n'aiderai plus Renée à faire de la cuisine potable, je ne regarderai plus les matchs ennuyeux avec Emmett et Charlie…

_**Liberté…**_, pleura mon esprit.

Elle m'avait filé entre les doigts, une deuxième fois…

- Je plaisantai Bella, excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, fit Edward les yeux sur moi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est rien…, dis-je en essuyant d'une main mes larmes.

- Tu as mal ? Tiens bon, on est bientôt arrivé.

_**Bientôt ? Oh…**_

Mes larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues toutes seules. Edward me scruta de nouveau.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas y retourner, bégayais-je.

Ma vision se brouilla encore avant de retrouver sa clarté. Comme si le venin dans mon corps commençait à faire son effet. _**Foutu serpent !**_ Il aurait dû me mordre à un endroit stratégique pour me tuer. A présent, je devrais subir les choses tordues de James. Il va m'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère, j'en étais sûre…Mon corps tremblait, et je pleurais finalement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

- Je veux mourir, geignais-je.

- Bella, calme-toi…, tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Il va me tuer de toute façon…, le coupai-je en larmes.

- Quoi ? Non ! Personne ne va te tuer, s'énerva Edward.

- Si…James le fera, je le sais. Après ce que je lui ai fait…

- Regarde-moi.

Je l'observai de biais. Je mettrai ma main au feu qu'il allait me rassurer. Mais cela ne servait strictement à rien…Je n'avais plus la force de croire qui ou quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, les prunelles de mon ravisseur criaient la sincérité.

- Bella, je te jure qu'il ne te touchera pas. Je te le promets, crois moi. Je serai là, il ne te fera rien. En plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse quelque chose vu son état…

J'ignorai s'il avait des facultés fantastiques, mais une chaleur étrange m'entoura, la froideur de mes membres avait presque disparu et mon cœur se calma. J'avais raison, Edward était entrain de me rassurer et il avait en partie réussi. Par contre, l'angoisse était toujours présente en moi. Elle patientait jusqu'au bon moment pour me paralyser. Je reniflai en acquiesçant. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, à part attendre la menace…C'est bien beau de vouloir me protéger, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas pourquoi Edward s'embêter avec ça. Peut être parce que j'étais la « marchandise » du moment et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, parce que je rapporterais gros._** Ouais, c'est sans doute ça…**_ Je ne devrais pas me faire avoir par son charme assassin et ses yeux incroyables. Non. Surtout pas…

_Pourtant…_

_**Ta gueule ! Oh mon dieu, je m'insulte moi-même maintenant. Ça devient grave… **_

Foutu conscience, foutu serpent, foutu Edward…

Je n'avais pas capté que l'on avançait pendant mon débat mentale. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et que mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites tellement je me forçais de les garder grand ouvert. Le jeu question réponse semblait avoir pris fin. _**Dommage…**_Je m'amusais bien pourtant. _**Enfin, façon de parler…**_Edward n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il devait réfléchir aussi. Je ne savais pas à quoi, mais je le surpris à plusieurs reprise à froncer les sourcils.

Edward était le seul à m'avoir réconforté dans l'histoire. J'étais égoïste. Peut être que lui aussi n'était pas bien ? Il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Edward n'arrivait jamais dans la chambre avec un sourire pervers ou sadique. Il avait toujours ce masque de tristesse. Il avait l'air d'être préoccupé ces derniers temps. Mais pourquoi ?

_Demande-lui._

_**Non, il ne me répondra pas.**_ Pourtant pleins de questions me démangeaient. Je resterai donc frustrée…_**Et cette satanée cocaïne ? En prenait-il ou non ? Sûrement, aux vues de certains de ses comportements… **_

_Pff ! J'étais dans les bras d'un drogué…_

_**Pourquoi touchait-il à cette merde ?**_ Franchement, ça m'énervait. Les gens avaient toujours des excuses minables pour se planter une seringue dans le bras. _**Qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir lui, hein ? **_

_Tu n'es vraiment pas bien ma pauvre…_

_**Oui, je sais…**_C'était sûrement ce fichu venin qui me rendait folle à mon avis. _**Mon esprit s'embrouille tellement ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment me comporter avec lui…**_

Une fraîcheur me frappa violement. Je tremblai, je savais que mon corps n'était plus protégé par les nombreux arbres de la forêt. On y était…

Je regardai autour de moi. A une centaine de mètres, se tenait une maison qui donnait l'impression de s'écrouler. Le genre de maison qu'on décrivait aux petits enfants pour les effrayer. J'avais beau avoir presque 17 ans, cette demeure en bois me faisait froid dans le dos. Pas pour la même raison qu'un enfant, non, c'était plutôt pour ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur. _**Étais-je la seule fille enfermée ici ?**_ _**Maria pourrissait-elle dans cette cave ?**_ _**Dans une autre chambre ?**_ _**Cette maison qui tombait en ruine plantée au milieu des bois était-elle le repère de nombreux gangsters ? Une planque ?**_

Je sautai vite à la conclusion que mes ravisseurs avaient dû me trimballer dans leurs bras pour m'amener jusqu'à ce lieu. L'accès à n'importe quel véhicule était impossible. Je frissonnai en imaginant James me peloter alors que j'étais inconsciente.

Edward resserra son étreinte en remarquant mes tremblements.

- On y est Bella, reste tranquille…Je suis là, me rassura-t-il.

J'entendis le craquement des feuilles sous ses pas. Un éclat au sol attira mon attention et je découvris des décombres de verre. Je relevai les yeux pour voir la fenêtre grâce à laquelle j'avais pris la fuite.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu à ma recherche ? Demandais-je soudainement.

- Depuis que tu es partie, me répondit Edward distrait.

- Oui, mais ça fait longtemps ? M'exaspérais-je.

Edward plongea son regard dans le mien, et je crus apercevoir une lueur de respect.

- Tu as cavalé pendant 6 heures, Bella ! Avoue que ce n'est rien du tout, se moqua-t-il.

_**6 heures ? Hum…Pas mal…Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois…Et pas question de me faire mordre par un lézard et de me faire attaquer par un grizzly furieux ! Je piquerais l'arme d'Edward, tiens ! **_

_La prochaine fois ? Quelle prochaine fois ?_

Je soupirai, agacée par moi-même. Ma conscience n'avait jamais était aussi bruyante qu'à cet instant de ma vie.

Je ne remarquai pas aussitôt qu'Edward et moi étions déjà devant la porte de ma prison. Je sursautai alors que deux voix provenaient de l'intérieur.

- Ecoute, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut t'amener aux urgences !

- FERME TA GUEULE, LAURENT ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

_**Oh mon dieu cette voix…**_Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Instinctivement, j'enfouis mon visage dans le torse d'Edward. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent.

- Je ne peux pas, Edward…

- Chut…Il ne va rien t'arriver, fais moi confiance…, chuchota-t-il.

_**Confiance ?**_ JE lui faisais confiance…, mais pas totalement…J'avais toujours une sorte de blocage avec lui…Peut être qu'avec le temps…Non. _**Pourquoi pas ?**_ C'était la seule personne rassurante de mon entourage. Même ce Laurent…, il ne m'inspirait rien de bon…

L'atmosphère changea rapidement je savais qu'on était à l'intérieur. J'osai jeter un regard.

Le salon, enfin si on appelait ça un salon, n'était pas beaucoup meublé. Comme le reste des autres pièces, d'ailleurs. Il y avait une table basse d'un bois très sombre au centre, des trous dans quelques murs d'un blanc jaunis, deux canapés qui foutaient la trouille, une odeur de cigarettes…_**Ouais, une sorte de repaire, quoi…**_

Par contre, il y avait une télé calé dans un coin. _**Parlait-il de moi aux infos ?**_ Je sursautai encore dans les bras d'Edward en entendant James. Mon cœur battait plus vite dans ma poitrine et j'étais sûr qu'Edward le ressentait.

- AH ! TU L'A RAMENE, LA SALOPE ! Aboya t il.

Je le repérai sans difficulté. Il était assis sur un des canapés crasseux, avec une serviette rougie entre les jambes. La joue que j'avais massacrée brillait d'un rouge vif sous la lumière. Je pouvais voir d'ici la profondeur de la plaie. J'étais fière de moi quand même…Malgré ses lèvres blanches, je fus pris au piège de ses traits de rage. Ses yeux semblaient me jeter des flammes. _**Oh mon dieu…, il va me tuer… Sauve moi Edward…**_Je pouvais voir dans le regard de James, différents scénarii de torture, à croire qu'il était le réalisateur de la saga _Saw_. _**C'était quoi cette ombre violette sous son œil droit ? Je ne lui avais jamais fait ça, moi ! **_

Laurent se tenait près de lui, pâle. J'aurai juré voir sa main effleurer son entrejambe.

_**Hahaha !**_

- Ferme là, James…, grogna Edward.

Je m'accrochai désespérément à lui.

- Oh non Eddy, ne commence pas à la protéger ! CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI A LA QUEUE DIVISÉE PRESQUE EN DEUX !

- Peut-être que si tu m'avais écouté, rien de tout ça, ne serait arrivé, James.

Je sentis Edward trembler de colère. Il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers.

- OU L'AMENE-TU COMME ÇA ? JE N'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC ELLE ! CETTE SALOPE NE VA PAS S'EN TIRER COMME ÇA !

James commença à se redresser en tenant fermement sa serviette sur son bas ventre. Le sang avait disparu de mon visage. Avant que la panique ne me gagne, Edward me serra plus fort contre lui d'un bras, tandis que son autre main cherchait quelque chose. James se figea alors qu'Edward braquait son arme sur lui.

- Pose ton cul maintenant et arrête de faire le con. Parce que la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas mon poing que je vais te foutre dans la gueule, mais une balle entre les yeux, grinça Edward.

_**Hein, quoi ? Mais…Fais lui exploser la cervelle, bordel de merde ! Allez, juste une pression sur la détente…**_

Edward reprit plus calmement.

- Et tu sais de quoi je suis capable…

Un silence qui me fit froid dans le dos s'installa. Edward visait toujours James, qui commençait à afficher un sourire mauvais.

- Hey, calmez-vous les mecs ! Intervint Laurent.

Il se mit entre les deux duellistes, comme s'il allait arranger quelque chose. Edward soupira en rangeant son flingue. J'étais pétrifiée dans ses bras.

- Laurent, j'ai besoin de toi. Rejoins-moi dans 5 minutes.

Il regarda Edward, surpris.

- Euh…Ok.

Mon kidnappeur préféré, car oui maintenant Edward était mon kidnappeur préféré, monta les marches qui me conduisait vers ma cellule. J'étais soulagée de m'éloigner du monstre dans le salon. On entendit James ricaner.

- Ouais vas-y, emmène ta pute…Après peut-être qu'elle te taillera une pipe pour te remercier !

Le sang afflua très vite mes joues. A mon plus grand étonnement, Edward rit doucement.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, me dit-il alors qu'on arrivait à l'étage.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il traversa le couloir où j'avais fait ma folle. Il y avait même quelques gouttes de sang sec au sol. Edward ne s'arrêta pas devant la chambre que j'avais reconnue comme étant la mienne. Mais celle qui était juste à coté. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, la première chose qui me frappa c'était ce parfum masculin exquis qui faisait éclater des feux d'artifices dans mon ventre. C'était l'odeur d'Edward. Je balayai la pièce du regard. Déjà, ce qui me rassurait c'était la fenêtre qui était du coté gauche de la chambre. Au moins, la sensation de claustrophobie allait disparaitre. Je ne respirai plus. Un lit plus grand que le précédent se tenait au centre de la pièce et semblait plus propre. La couverture bleue marine promettait d'être douce et confortable. Il y avait même des coussins. Un sac noir d'où s'échappait une chemise blanche était posée au pied du lit. Au fond, une porte. C'était sans doute la salle de bain. J'étais rassurée de ne pas être retournée dans l'ancienne chambre. Il y avait certainement la silhouette sanglante de James incrustée dans la moquette…

Edward me déposa délicatement sur le rebord du lit et s'agenouilla devant moi en posant ses mains sur mes genoux. Je tressaillis à son contact. Il me fixa de son regard vert.

- Après tout, continua-t-il, je ne suis qu'un homme.

Je reliai sa phrase à ses précédentes paroles. Je compris. Il s'excusait pour la dernière fois, où il m'avait obligé à faire quelque chose que je ne désirais pas. Je baissai les yeux, rougissante, le seul obstacle qui me séparait du visage d'Edward était mes cheveux entremêlés. Je regardai attentivement ma main enflée. Le centre en était d'un mauve inquiétant.

- Avec des pulsions…, finis-je.

- Oui…, murmura-t-il.

Je sentis son doigt lever mon visage pour que je le regarde.

- Pardon Bella…, je t'ai peut-être traumatisé…Non, tu es traumatisée….

Sa main se déplaça sur ma joue, et des picotements dansèrent sur ma peau en feu. Je plongeai dans ses yeux émeraude. J'avais envie de pleurer. Il savait que c'était mal et il s'excusait. Il s'en voulait. En plus, ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute. Il n'était pas lui-même. Je commençai un peu à le connaitre. Il avait des humeurs flippantes, mais il n'était méchant. Ça me touchait qu'il se préoccupe de moi et de ma santé mentale, même si c'était un peu trop tard…

_**Hey ! **_

J'attrapai sa main posée sur mon visage. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais passé à autre chose.

- C'est bon Edward, je survis…Merci, soufflais-je.

Je lui souris faiblement. Je remarquai que des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, à croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement aussi, mais ses prunelles restèrent toujours aussi amères, comme s'il ne me croyait pas. Pourtant je disais la vérité. Je ne lui reprochai rien maintenant. Pas après qu'il m'ait sauvé à plusieurs reprises des griffes de James. Alors, pour la première fois je touchai son visage, mes doigts effleurant juste sa joue. Cela suffit à enflammer toute ma main. J'essayai de l'ignorer et de me concentrer sur Edward. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et avec toute la sincérité que mon être disposait, je lui dis.

- Merci Edward.

Pendant 5 secondes, aucun de nous ne parla. On se regardait les yeux dans les yeux, puis l'air devint de plus en plus dur à respirer. Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais du mouvement derrière lui brisa ce moment d'intimité. On retira tous deux nos mains de l'un et l'autre et je repris enfin mes esprits.

- Ouais, Eddy…

Edward soupira et se redressa. Je me rendis compte soudainement que j'étais dans un état lamentable et que je salissais ce beau lit avec mes vêtements pleins de boue et de sang.

- On va s'occuper de ça…, me chuchota Edward en regardant ma main gonflée.

Il s'éloigna de moi pour rejoindre Laurent près de la porte. Ce dernier me survola du regard. _**Avait-il peur de moi ? Hum…**_

Un vertige me prit la tête et je clignai frénétiquement des yeux pour rester éveillée. Edward parlait à voix basse, mais leur conversation me vint quand même aux oreilles.

- Dis-moi que t'as fait des courses, Laurent…

- Euh…ouais. J'ai rapporté deux sacs au cas où. J'ai pris un peu de tout pour qu'elle tienne la semaine…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie ! Coupa Edward un peu sur les nerfs.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans sa chevelure. Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de revenir à Laurent.

- Excuse moi…Je suis en rogne contre James. Je ne le supporte plus…

- Ok…En parlant de lui, il va rester comme ça ? On ne devrait pas…

- Non, pas l'hôpital. T'es malade ou quoi ? T'imagine si un gars dans le même état débarquait aux urgences ? Ils vont appeler les flics.

- Ah ouais, je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle…S'ils prélèvent la salive de la gamine et tout ça…

Même de dos, je savais qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils. Laurent se croyait dans les _Experts_ ? Quoi que ça m'arrangerait, s'ils trouvaient mon ADN sur James…

- Hum, ouais…Ce que tu peux faire, c'est accompagner James chez Victoria. Elle s'occupera de ses blessures. Et s'il a envie de se vider les couilles, qu'il le fasse avec elle ! A partir de maintenant, cette fille est sous ma responsabilité…, dit plus doucement Edward.

- D'accord, mais Maria ?

- Quoi Maria ?

- Bah qui va s'occuper d'elle ? Toi et James restez tout le temps ici, y'a que moi qui va la voir ! Peut-être que ce serait plus facile de l'amener ici et…

- Non, Laurent. C'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon, Dimitri m'a dit ce qu'a décidé Aro pour elle. Quand on aura le feu vert…

Il s'arrêta et expira bruyamment.

- C'est bon, j'irai voir de temps en temps Maria…Toi, tu restes avec James jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. Je vais mettre au courant Dimitri de son comportement aussi il me sort par les yeux ! Je ne veux plus qu'il s'occupe de cette affaire, lâcha Edward.

- C'est noté, euh…C'est tout ?

- Ramène-moi de l'huile d'olive dans un verre.

- Hein ?

- Tu as fait des courses, non ? Tu as bien pris une bouteille…

- Ouais, j'en ai pris une…Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de question et fais ce que je te dis.

- Ok…Pour quand ?

- Pour hier, abrutis ! S'exaspéra Edward. Tu le fais exprès ?

- D'accord, je t'amène ça tout de suite.

- Merci, souffla Edward.

J'entendais déjà les pas de Laurent dans le couloir alors qu'Edward se retournait. Il s'approcha et se remit à genoux devant moi. Son expression était très concentrée.

- Bon, je sais que tu es une fille très courageuse, me dit-il en prenant ma main enflée.

Il l'avait prise délicatement dans la sienne. De son autre main, il fouilla dans une des poches de son jean. J'écarquillai les yeux en distinguant un couteau suisse.

- Mais…Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? M'affolais-je en essayant de récupérer ma main.

Je n'étais plus fatiguée. La lame tranchante si près de ma peau m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Mon cerveau était en alerte.

- Je te sauve la vie, Bella.

- Avec un couteau ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Ecoute, il faut que je retire le venin le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne gagne ton cœur.

_**Foutu reptile !**_

- Et…tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais trop chaud et la tête me tournait. Même ma respiration était difficile. Tout ça parce que je savais exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Mais j'avais quand même posé la question pour m'y préparer…

- Il faut que je suce le venin, Bella…, me dit doucement Edward en me regardant dans les yeux.

_**Oh mon dieu…**_

- Je préfère mourir…Je ne supporterai pas ça.

A coup sûr, je tournerai de l'œil. Laurent débarqua de nouveau dans la pièce il déposa à coté d'Edward un verre transparent où un liquide doré traînait au fond. Il me jeta un regard avant de s'adresser à la personne à genoux devant moi. L'image que l'on donnait Edward et moi devait être étrange pour Laurent. Moi en pleurs alors qu'Edward était à mes pieds en tenant ma main.

- Je bouge avec James, Edward…

- Ok, on se verra plus tard, dit mon ravisseur sans me quitter du regard.

Laurent quitta de nouveau la chambre, me laissant à mon triste sort.

- C'est rapide Bella, tu ne sentiras rien du tout…

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Laisse-moi mourir tranquille, Edward…

- Sois raisonnable.

- Non, non et non. Si tu poses ta putain de bouche sur ma main pour sucer quoi que ce soit, je t'arrache la tête ! M'emportais-je.

Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je tremblai de partout. Edward étouffa un rire et il effaça de ses doigts mes joues humides.

- Ne pleure pas, Bee.

- Va te faire foutre, Edward ! Crachais-je en le repoussant de ma main valide.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux te débarrasser d'un serpent, prend-le par la tête et non par la queue. Il n'aurait pas attaqué si tu l'avais pris correctement…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois..., reniflais je.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te sucer le sang une fois par mois, Bella… Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? Rigola Edward.

- Parce ce que t'es un taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé avec des tendances vampiriques, voilà pourquoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, pleurais-je.

Il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans mes paroles. Je pleurais vraiment. Le pire c'était qu'Edward se moquait de moi. _**Il se foutait clairement de ma gueule !**_

- Je plaisantais !

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Ah, Bella, Bella, Bella..., chantonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Arrête, sanglotais-je.

Je devenais folle, le venin m'était monté à la tête. C'était vraiment ridicule de me comporter comme ça alors qu'Edward cherchait seulement à me garder en vie. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mordre le serpent de mon coéquipier te pose aucun problème, mais alors ça !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, un rire bizarre sortit de ma gorge. Je rougis instantanément. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus moi-même, comme si la scène que je vivais été un rêve tordu.

- Minuscule alors, le serpent…, marmonnais-je.

Ce fut Edward qui explosa de rire. Il posa son autre main sur mon front.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Il n'y a même pas une minute tu pleurais comme si tu allais à l'abattoir et maintenant tu sors des bêtises !

Je soupirai en tendant ma main enflée. Il avait raison, je devenais dingue. Je pleurais pour rien et je disais n'importe quoi. J'avais été courageuse pour me battre contre James, pourquoi j'aurais la trouille à présent ?

- Ok, fais ce que tu as à faire et vite. Ce fichu venin me fait perdre la tête, lâchais-je.

- Enfin quelque chose de rationnel ! Me sourit Edward.

Mon cœur eu un raté devant ce sourire en coin. Je fermai les yeux et agitai ma main blessée.

- Si tu ne te dépêche pas, je vais changer d'avis…

_**Et m'évanouir !**_

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward reprendre ma main doucement. Mon esprit dérangé m'obligea à ouvrir un œil. J'observai mon kidnappeur approcher la lame au centre de ma main désormais violette. Je respirais bruyamment et me mordais les joues pour éviter qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.

- Fais-moi confiance Bella…, me chuchota Edward alors qu'il avait remarqué que je le regardais.

Je continuais de scruter ses gestes, toujours borgne. Je me crispai tandis qu'Edward enfonçait la pointe du couteau sur ma peau mauve. La douleur était tellement vive que je ne ressentis rien. Comme une décharge électrique. Je crus vomir en voyant un liquide transparent sortir de la plaie, des filées de sang s'échappèrent aussi. _**Oh seigneur ! **_

Edward prit le verre à coté de lui et le porta à ses lèvres. J'ignorais s'il avait recraché l'huile ou pas. Mes deux paupières étaient désormais grandes ouvertes mais mon regard scotchait sur ma main meurtrie. Edward la prit pour la porter à ses lèvres. Je ne ratai pas une seconde de l'action.

Je frémis en sentant ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur moi. Etrangement, ça apaisait ma main endolorie. Je sentais le sang circuler plus vite dans mon corps et les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent. L'aspiration que je percevais autant dans l'ouïe qu'au toucher me ne répugna pas. Cet image qu'Edward me donnait, lui suçant la mort qui courait dans mes veines avait quelque chose d'érotique et de sensuel. Moi qui croyais tomber dans les pommes en assistant au spectacle, me voilà toute émoustillée…

_**Moi aussi… **_

Trop tôt à mon goût, ses lèvres quittèrent ma chair. Je savais que mes joues avaient repris des couleurs. Du rosé au rouge cramoisi. Edward haussa les sourcils devant mon expression. Je repris conscience quand il recracha dans le verre ce qu'il avait en bouche. Je me refusai de jeter un œil au contenu… Rien de tel pour retourner à la réalité. Edward parla le premier alors que je sursautai à sa voix.

- Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé !

Ouais, et j'ignore comment il avait fait ça sans le moindre dégout…

- Et ton sang, continua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, un vrai délice !

_**Peut être que c'est un vampire…**_

Il rit devant mon air choqué.

- C'est une blague Bella, je ne suis pas aussi tordu…

J'haussai les épaules. Edward enroula ma main dans un vrai bandage. Je me disais que si je continuais comme ça, j'allais finir en momie ambulante.

Ensuite, Edward m'aida à me nettoyer un peu, parce que la fatigue était retombée sur moi comme un éléphant et que je devais faire vite avant de m'endormir les yeux ouverts. Il ne me déshabilla pas et ses gestes ne furent aucunement déplacés. Je le remerciai enfin, lorsqu'il me ramena des affaires propres et il me laissa un peu d'intimité dans la salle de bain qu'il occupait. J'étais tellement fatigué que j'oubliais où je me trouvais. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. Je préférai souffrir plus tard de ma défaite, après ma sieste. Même la faim me nargua, mais je l'ignorai. Par contre Edward me força à boire de l'eau.

Mes yeux tombèrent tout seuls et mon ravisseur me traîna jusqu'au lit avec les coussins moelleux.

- Bella, tu peux te reposer ici si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Je me mis en boule au milieu du lit je ne voyais plus Edward.

- Ecoute, je vais m'absenter quelques heures. Je fais vite, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

Puis il rajouta doucement.

- Il n'y a personne…

Une chaleur plongea dans mes cheveux et je gémis accidentellement en enfouissant mon visage dans un des doux coussins qui portait son parfum.

- Je reviens…

J'hochai faiblement la tête dans le noir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que Morphée me berce dans ses bras…

J'ouvris les yeux au son des nombreux gargouillements de mon estomac. Subitement, je me redressai, perdue. Mon visage se tourna vers le coin le plus illuminé de la chambre. Par la fenêtre, je remarquai que le soleil s'était à peine couché. Il ne faisait pas sombre dans la chambre.

Mon ventre fit du bruit à nouveau. Les cheveux en bataille, je tâtonnai autour de moi pour sentir la douceur du drap. L'odeur d'Edward était partout. Ma main rencontra quelque chose de dur, en plastique et de forme rectangulaire. J'ouvris plus grand les yeux pour distinguer une boite de gâteaux. Je souris malgré moi face à cette attention.

Après l'avoir complètement fini, je tournai en rond dans la chambre. Edward n'était pas revenu et je m'inquiétai.

J'étais tenté entre fouiller sa chambre pour trouver un moyen de m'échapper ou l'attendre. J'optai pour l'attente, ma fuite patientera. Je venais tout juste de me remettre sur pied.

Assise sur son lit, je caressais mon bandage. Soudain, la poignée en face de moi se mit lentement à tourner. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement : j'étais soulagée qu'il revienne enfin.

Je levai la tête. Mon sourire tomba aussi sec. Des frissons traversèrent tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Ce n'était pas Edward.

A la place, deux inconnus à la carrure impressionnante entrèrent dans la chambre. Le premier, brun, sourit et lâcha d'une voix rauque.

- Salut ma jolie. Mais dis-moi, c'est que notre ami James n'a pas menti…

* * *

**Qui sont ces deux intrus ? Moi je sais ^^ !**

**Voila un chapitre plus calme que les précédents...**

**Mais après le calme vient la tempête...**

**Et quelle tempête je vous ai prévus !**

**Du sang, des larmes, un Edward furieux qui fait peur et une déesse blonde qui l'aide depuis le début, le tous mélangé et ça fait le Chapitre 8 !**

**Oui oui elle apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Vous allez peut être être choquée dans celui là.**

**Après vous allez me dire : Oh mon dieu ! Tu ne crois pas que Bella a assez souffert comme ça !**

**Et moi je dirais : Mais nan ! ^^**

**En tout cas j'espère que celui là vous a plus...**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Pisha.**


	8. Murder

**Hey tout le monde ! **

**Attention ! Ici un souvenir important…certains points vont s'éclairer…**

**Je sais que je vous saoul avec ça mais merci encore pour vos Reviews. Vous êtes adorable ! ='D**

**Disclaimer**** : Stephenie Meyer doit être toute émue en regardant le clip Neutron Star Collision de Muse, c'est vrai quoi, elle doit être fière de voir son groupe favori chanter ce qu'elle a imaginé…**

**\ ! / ATTENTION \ ! / ****Cette fiction mérite son Rated M !**

**Bonne Lecture =D !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Murder**

_**Michael Hunter **Soviet Connection (Theme GTA 4)_

_- Oui…Oui ! OUI ! AH ! En plein dans les gencives ! Hurla mon frère à coté de moi._

_Il rebondit tellement lourdement sur son lit que mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il le faisait exprès, juste pour me déconcentrer. Je ne lâchai pas le morceau. J'appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton A de ma manette pour réduire le personnage d'Emmett en bouillie. Mes combos étaient terriblement efficaces. Il fronçait les sourcils en bougeant son joystick de gauche à droite pour esquiver mes coups. Mon pouce poussa soudainement la touche B et mon personnage à la chevelure longue et dorée attrapa mon adversaire pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre une falaise. Un sourire victorieux s'installa sur mes lèvres._

_- Sens-tu ce parfum de défaite cher frère ? Prépare-toi, voilà le coup final !_

_Mes doigts tapèrent dans une vitesse ahurissante la technique qui achèvera Emmett. La manette de la Xbox 360° tremblait presque entre mes mains. Ni une ni deux, mon personnage mit les bras en avant pour faire apparaitre une boule blanche super puissante entre ses paumes. Il hurla un « kaméhaméha ! » en lançant l'énergie qui détruira mon ennemi. Tout ça dans une magnifique cinématographie. Le « winner ! » s'inscrivit sur mon écran et je me levai d'un bond en sautillant, les bras en l'air. Je jetai la manette sur le matelas._

_- OUAIS ! Alors, on ne fait plus le malin, hein ? Riais-je._

_Emmett était en état de choc. Il n'avait rien compris. Je passai alors ma main devant lui._

_- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche les noises à mon San-Goku ! Pff, va cacher ton Végéta, c'est un bon à rien ! Le provoquais-je._

_J'étais tellement contente de l'avoir battu…Même si ce n'était pas la première fois. _

_- Tu as triché ! Cria Emmett en reprenant vie. Ce n'est pas possible de gagner 5 fois d'affiler !_

_- Moi, tricher ? M'offusquais-je. Tout est dans la pratique des techniques Emmett, je suis bien meilleure que toi, c'est une question de stratégie…_

_- Revanche ! Me coupa-t-il énervé._

_Je fis semblant de bailler._

_- Une autre fois Emmy…, je suis crevée. Je vais finir par avoir des crampes aux doigts._

_- Pff, ouais c'est ça…_

_Il se leva pour sortir le cd de la console et le remit dans sa pochette. J'allais sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'il délogea un autre jeu vidéo. Mes yeux brillèrent instantanément. Je refis demi-tour._

_- Tu vas jouer à quoi ? Demandais-je même si je savais très bien de quoi il s'agissait._

_Emmett me regarda suspicieux, serrant sa manette contre sa poitrine. Je soufflai en m'emparant de la pochette. _

_- C'est GTA 4 ? Tu sais que si papa te voit jouer à ça, il va mourir d'une crise cardiaque…_

_- Chut…, je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Alors déguerpis vite de ma piaule ! _

_Je l'ignorai et m'installai à côté de lui sur le rebord de son lit. Il me fusilla du regard alors que le logo de Rockstar s'affichait à l'écran de son téléviseur._

_- Bella, n'y pense même pas. Tu ne toucheras pas à la manette je préserve tes doigts. En plus, ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi ! Tu n'as que 14 ans, je te signale…_

_- Et demie…M'en fiche, de toute façon, je n'allais pas rester. Je l'ai déjà fini… _

_Il écarquilla les yeux alors que je souriais._

_- Menteuse !_

_- Si, je t'assure ! J'ai joué chez Mike, il l'avait…_

_Je me souvenais de la tête de ce dernier alors que je venais de le faire sortir d'une course poursuite terrible, à 4 étoiles avec les flics._

_- Pff, je ne te crois pas…Mytho ! _

_Emmett se reconcentra sur le jeu. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille alors qu'il jouait._

_- Tu vas voir…Tu incarnes Niko Bellic qui cherche le rêve américain en s'installant avec son cousin Roman. Il doit des dettes à des truands, alors tu vas l'aider autant que tu peux…Ça va dégénérer. Puis à la fin du jeu, ton cousin se fait tuer par un traitre du nom de Dimitri. Ce russe que tu avais aidé depuis le début. T'auras le choix entre venger la mort de ton cousin ou faire une dernière mission pour Dimitri contre une grande somme d'argent…Je te conseille la vengeance, parce que ce russe comptait t'éliminer à la fin..., débitais-je._

_Emmett grogna alors que son véhicule percutait un taxi. Je détalai à grande vitesse de sa chambre en riant aux éclats._

_- Cours aussi vite que tu peux, sale peste ! Cracha Emmett._

_La chose qu'Emmett détestait le plus, c'était que je gâche l'intrigue d'une histoire. Que ce soit un film ou un jeu vidéo…Monsieur voulait tout savoir avant tout le monde._

_- C'est mortel, Emmett ! Tu vas même braquer une banque avec des Irlandais ! Et fait gaffe à ta copine, Michelle…C'est un flic ! Hurlais-je une dernière fois avant de dévaler les escaliers._

_Je l'entendis grogner plus fort et la porte de sa chambre claqua violement. Je m'inquiétais… Je savais qu'il allait se venger…**Mais bon, ça valait le coup !**_

_J'étais tellement prise dans mon fou rire mental que je n'avais pas fait attention à Charlie qui sortait de la cuisine. Je le percutai._

_- Oups, pardon !_

_Il ne répondit pas, et me laissa passer. Mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_- Hey papa, tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui ! Lançais-je en m'arrêtant._

_Il me tournait le dos, épaule vouté comme s'il était épuisé. Je fronçai les sourcils, alarmée._

_- Papa ?_

_Charlie sursauta et se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient et ses traits semblaient marqués par une profonde tristesse._

_- Excuse moi…Tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? Me dit-il toujours la tête ailleurs._

_- Papa… _

_Je me rapprochai de lui et le pris aussitôt dans mes bras. Je détestai le voir comme ça. Charlie accepta mon étreinte, un peu surpris._

_- Dure journée ? Chuchotais-je contre sa veste de shérif._

_Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment. Je rougis quand je sentis ses lèvres s'appuyer brièvement contre mon front. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait embrassé comme ça, ça devait remonter à Noël, et encore…_

_- Oui, mais faut tenir le coup, Bells…Ça fait partie du métier. Tout ça m'apprend que chaque jour peut être le dernier. Et que j'ai une chance incroyable de vous avoir…Toi, Emmett et ta mère…_

_Je le relâchai, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Il a du certainement annoncer un décès à une famille ou retrouver un cadavre dans un ruisseau…_

_- Plein de personnes meurent, papa. C'est comme ça ! Dis-toi que tu fais de ton mieux…_

_**Et me voilà en mode psy de comptoir…Pff ! **_

_- Tu n'es pas Dieu, continuais-je fière d'avoir sortie une phrase comme ça._

_Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Geste qui m'énerva un peu vu que mes mèches devenaient désormais incontrôlables. Mais j'avais réussi à dérider Charlie._

_- Merci de ta sagesse, ma petite fille, se moqua-t-il gentiment._

_- Y'a pas de quoi ! Fis-je en haussant les épaules._

_Je le laissai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Après avoir étanché ma soif, je montai les escaliers pour aller me coucher, quand j'entendis soudain une discussion entre Renée et Charlie. Ils parlaient à voix basse._

_- Tu ne comprends pas, Renée…C'était mon ami. On avait perdu contact, depuis son déménagement à Seattle, mais il restait mon ami._

_- Oh…mais je…Qui est ce ?_

_Il y eut un petit moment de silence._

_- Le médecin qui vivait ici avant, avec sa petite famille…_

_- Oh ! Le…Dr Cullen ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Oh mon dieu ! _

_- T'imagines même pas le choc que j'ai ressenti quand on l'a retiré des carcasses de son véhicule…Ça fait des années que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles, et voilà que je le retrouve comme ça…_

_Il soupira._

_- Je connaissais Carlisle. Ce qui me trouble dans cette affaire, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais commis une erreur pareille, surtout avec sa femme à ses cotés…_

_- Et elle ? Comment…_

_- Elle est dans un état critique…C'est un miracle. Elle avait plus de chance d'y rester comme son mari…Mais comme je te l'ai dit, le train a essentiellement frappé le coté conducteur…_

_- Tu as eu le témoignage du chauffeur ? _

_- Pas encore…Mon coéquipier devrait s'en occuper demain._

_Silence._

_- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Mme Cullen…Enfin, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois. Mais cette seule fois m'avait démontré qu'elle semblait être une personne vraiment gentille…, fit soudainement ma mère. Pourquoi ces choses horribles arrivent-ils à des gens comme ça ?_

_Encore une pause._

_- Renée…tu sais, ce qui me rend le plus triste dans cette histoire ? C'est que je ne sais franchement pas comment annoncer ça à leurs gamins. Ils ont à peine 18 ans, et j'ai tellement mal pour eux…_

_- C'est affreux…_

_- Je sais…_

_Du mouvement dans la pièce m'obligea à grimper les marches à grande vitesse. **C'était donc ça. **Charlie n'était pas bien parce qu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de son ami. **Cullen…**Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose…_

…

Piégée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner la situation que je vivais actuellement. J'étais une putain de souris face à deux énormes matous. Pourquoi l'air qui m'entourait était devenu si oppressant ? Comment se faisait-il que mon cœur battait au rythme d'un décollage furieux d'un hélico ? Et d'où cette transpiration soudaine sortait-elle ? Chaque parcelle de ma peau s'humidifiait de terreur…Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent, j'appréhendai le pire. Le nom du diable en personne était sorti de la bouche du brun monstrueux aux yeux sombre et au physique d'athlète. Pourquoi ce connard ? Même quand il n'était pas ici physiquement, il réussissait à me rendre malade. J'allais finir parano. Cherchait-il vraiment à me pourrir l'existence ? Arriverait-il à ses fins ? Peut être…Maintenant ? Ces hommes n'étaient certainement pas venus me sauver, et ce n'était sans doute pas une visite de courtoisie…

Ils étaient plus vieux que mes récentes rencontres. La trentaine. Même leur âge me rendait plus que nerveuse. L'autre mec, aux yeux bleus, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, semblait avoir des allures de toxicomane, les yeux shootés comme s'il sortait d'une soirée à fumer du crack. Un peu plus maigre que son ami, mais avec des traits italiens. Les cheveux brun gras et longs comme une putain de rockstar ringarde. Et rien de tous ce que j'analysai ne me rassurait. Je pus également prendre en compte leurs survêtements troués…

L'homme à la masse corporelle la plus importante s'approcha de moi. Ni inquiet, ni méchant, juste très sûr de lui. Je réagis aussi, m'éloignant à reculons sur le lit. Et quand mon dos rencontra la tête du lit, je ramenai les genoux vers moi pour me protéger. _**Comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose…**_

- Ne sois pas timide, jolie demoiselle…, susurra le brun avec un sourire qui se pervertissait de plus en plus.

_**Oh non, pas encore !**_ Je tremblai désormais…_**Edward ? Où était-il passé, bordel ? Pourquoi quand j'avais besoin de lui, il disparaissait toujours, merde! J'étais vraiment maudite…**_

Ma gorge se bloqua, je n'arrivai pas à sortir une phrase. De plus, qu'est ce que j'allais dire ? Ils n'allaient pas me laisser tranquille si je les suppliais, ni en versant des larmes…

Le gars défoncé s'appuya contre le mur, puis sortit tranquillement une cigarette, qui ne semblait pas vraiment être une cigarette commerciale. Il aspira une première bouffé.

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit Félix, l'autre connard ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit-il avec un accent italien. Et James veut juste sa culotte souillé de sang…

- Ferme là, Marcus ! Tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue, s'énerva le dénommé Félix.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en remettant sa cigarette à la bouche. Félix reposa son regard sur moi. Tout aussi vicieux.

- Tu vas l'effrayer…

La pièce commençait à empester avec l'autre, et faisait fuir l'odeur rassurante d'Edward. _**Pourquoi avais-je le pressentiment que cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas m'en tirer facilement ?**_ _**Voire pas du tout ?**_ Félix posa sa main sur moi et je me dégageai aussitôt de son contact.

- Ne me touchez pas. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Fis-je d'une voix que je voulais menaçante.

Raté. C'étaient plus des trémolos qu'autre chose…

- Allez ma biche, reste tranquille. On veut juste rendre service à un pote ! Tu sais que tu lui as fait un joli truc à la joue ?

Des larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

- S'il vous plaît…Non…, suppliai-je.

- Chut. Reste tranquille, répéta-t-il en s'emparant de mon poignet avec violence.

- NON ! Hurlais-je.

Il essaya de me plaquer contre le lit et de surplomber mon corps. Mais moi, je me débattis comme une furie, le cœur battant comme un fou. Je pleurais à présent. Le gars défoncé au crack regardait la scène avec intérêt, comme s'il s'apprêtait à assister un film porno en live. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier. Félix tentai de coincer mes bras au dessus de ma tête, mais je résistai. Mes jambes gesticulaient dans tout les sens en repoussant mon agresseur autant que je le pouvais.

- Putain, t'es coriace ma parole ! Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser avec toi…, grogna-t-il, les yeux plus noirs maintenant.

Je m'accrochai à l'espoir qu'Edward débarquerait et me sauverait encore une fois. Cependant, une petite voix me disait que cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas échapper à mon sort…

- Marcus, aide-moi, merde ! Tu n'as pas un truc pour la calmer ? S'impatienta Félix.

- Attends…Hum…Je crois que j'ai…

Je profitai de cet échange pour lui envoyer mon genou entre les jambes, malheureusement pas assez fort pour le faire plier en deux. Je le repoussai pour le faire tomber hors du matelas, alors que je me redressai pour m'enfuir à grandes enjambées. La porte se rapprochait de moi mais une force dans mes cheveux m'empêcha d'avancer plus, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Pas si vite, cocotte ! Rugit Félix en tirant plus fort.

Je griffai ses mains pour qu'il me relâche et j'enchaînai les coups de pieds. Sans succès, sa poigne se faisant de plus en plus ferme dans ma crinière.

- C'est la chambre qui ne te plait pas, c'est ça ? On peut s'arranger si tu veux…, suggéra-t-il.

Il tira de nouveau sur mes cheveux, mes joues s'inondèrent de larmes et mes jambes flanchèrent. Je me retrouvai à genoux devant ce salaud sans cœur.

- Oh non ma jolie…Tu vois ça, j'y tiens ! Je sais que tu mords, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai d'autres projets pour toi…, sourit-il les pupilles dilatés au maximum.

_**Le cauchemar allait-il recommencer ? Encore ? Je n'avais donc pas assez souffert comme ça ?**_ J'allais finir par mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque si ça continuait. _**C'est triste, non ? A presque 17 ans…**_

Pourtant, plus je prenais conscience de ce qu'ils allaient faire, plus je souhaitais que ce foutu cœur s'arrête sur le champ…

Mon connard d'agresseur ouvrit la porte de la chambre en me traînant par terre. J'hurlai la douleur de mon cuir chevelu, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer à tout moment.

- Non, pitié non…, haletai-je alors que mes ongles essayaient de s'accrocher au cadre de la porte.

Marcus nous suivait, et quand je me rendis compte qu'on m'amenait dans mon ancienne chambre, j'hurlai le prénom d'Edward comme une démente. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. J'étais perdue. Je ne voulais pas y retourner…

- Mais ferme ta putain de gueule, merde ! S'énerva Félix en me secouant par les cheveux.

Je tentai de mettre tout mon poids au sol pour être la plus lourde possible, mais l'autre était plus fort que moi. On arrivait quand même à la chambre malgré mes cris de détresse et mes coups de pieds furtifs au toxicomane.

L'odeur du sang me donna envie de vomir. La bile me brûlait l'estomac. La chambre n'avait pas été nettoyée. L'hémoglobine de James taché encore la moquette et le lit était défait comme s'il avait subit une terrible bataille. Je sentais encore la présence de James dans cette putain de chambre. Félix me souleva du sol crasseux pour me jeter sur le lit. Mon corps rebondit sur le matelas et au moment où j'allais me lever pour me cacher je ne sais où, Félix me saisit par les épaules pour m'allonger de force, toujours avec ce foutu regard de psychopathe. Marcus se rapprocha, cigarette entre les lèvres. Il sortit son portable.

- Je filme maintenant ou pas ?

- Attends, faut la calmer avant que je foute mon poing dans sa tronche, brailla-t-il.

- Ok…Je n'ai pas d'héro sur moi…mais de la coke, ça ira ?

- Ça va l'exciter…

- Je n'ai que ça !

- Bon, aide-moi. De toute façon ça me servira, il me faut ma ligne…Je suis grave en manque là…

Je réussis à me soustraire du poids de Félix avant que Marcus ne vienne en renfort, et je roulai sur le coté pour me dissimuler dans la salle de bain. J'espérai qu'il y ait un verrou, je n'avais jamais vérifié avant…

- MAIS MERDE, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ELLE COMMENCE A ME LES CASSER SEVERE ! cria Félix furieux.

Je savais qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur mes talons. Je me précipitai derrière la porte pour la fermer avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Je sanglotai tandis qu'une chaussure s'interposait entre la porte et le cadre. Il faisait sombre. Je distinguai à peine le miroir à moitié brisé. Je poussai la porte de toutes mes forces. La résistance à l'opposé était plus importante et je doutai de tenir avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie…, pleurai-je.

Des filets de lumière me renvoyèrent mon reflet du miroir : j'étais terrorisée. Le battant s'ouvrit un peu plus et je sus que c'était la fin. _**Mon dieu Edward, où es-tu bon sang…**_

Une main tenta de m'attraper à travers l'entrouverture de la porte. Je compris que l'un d'eux essayait de s'y glisser. Je cédai, épuisée. La porte claqua contre le mur, tandis que je reculai pour gagner encore un peu de temps. Félix était hors de lui, mais ses yeux injectés de sang semblaient pourtant toujours excités. Sa main frappa mon visage si fort que je titubai en arrière. Mes mains essayèrent de se rattraper pour que je ne chute. Mais mon agresseur me saisit par la gorge.

- On veut tenir tête, hein ? Tu sais que tu me fais perdre BEAUCOUP de temps, salope ? Mais je vais régler ce problème. C'est MOI qui commande bordel, et tu vas gentiment te soumettre à mes envies.

Ses doigts resserrèrent soudain ma nuque pour me retourner face au miroir. Je me vis blêmir de plus en plus. Ma figure s'abaissa subitement sur le rebord du lavabo. La souffrance se propagea de mon arcade jusqu'à tout mon être. Je vis trouble. Je sentais pourtant un liquide chaud glisser le long de ma joue mais je m'en fichais. Ce qui me préoccupait, c'était ce putain de brouillard qui m'empêchait de voir correctement. Il aurait dû taper plus fort, je me serais évanouie et aurais fuis cette réalité trop flippante et stressante pour mon petit cœur.

Ma vue me revint enfin. Mais je regrettai déjà ce brouillard. Mon arcade m'élança sévèrement. Je ne sus même pas que mon corps avait bougé jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le matelas. J'étais fichue… Maintenant j'attendais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…

On me retourna sur le ventre et je sentis que l'on me tirait brusquement les bras en arrière. Mes mains étaient croisées, paumes en l'air, sur le bas de mon dos. Je me risquai de bouger un peu.

- RESTE TRANQUILLE !

Quelque chose s'appuya violement en plein milieu de mon échine me faisant hurler mille morts. J'entendis même un craquement. Je compris que c'était son genou. Juste pour m'empêcher de remuer. J'avais du mal à respirer avec mon visage plaqué contre le lit. Je crus mourir, je m'étouffai dans mes sanglots bruyants. La douleur se répandit tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale que je croyais brisée en deux. On m'attacha les mains avec je ne sais quoi. _**Non ! Je serais privé de mes mouvements !**_ Je tortillai mes mains, pour défaire les liens mais en vain. Il avait trop serré. Je tournai mon visage sur le coté pour respirer alors que mes pleurs et mes plaintes remplissaient la chambre.

_**Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse, merde ! Je ne veux plus souffrir…**_

Je me surpris encore à l'appeler. Juste une dernière fois. Mais toujours rien…

C'était la fin…

- Bon, on va pouvoir s'occuper de toi maintenant, gronda Félix.

Je sursautai quand il m'arracha mon short, me faisant pleurer et crier plus fort. _**Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ?**_ _**Me violer, c'est ça ?**_ _**Pour pouvoir envoyer la vidéo à James ensuite et qu'il se branle devant pendant ses soirées de solitude ?**_

- Mais regarde moi ce cul, bon dieu…, fit mon agresseur en malaxant mon derrière couvert de mon shorty.

Je bondis tandis qu'une de ses mains s'abattait violement sur ma fesse droite.

- Putain…, si c'est ça lui rendre service…

- Je commence ? Fit l'italien d'une voix rauque.

- Non, je commence. Je n'ai pas baisé depuis des lustres à cause de ton frangin ! Toi, tu filmes. Après je te laisse la place…

Il pinça la zone endolorie de mon postérieur. Je lâchai un gémissement douloureux.

- T'aimes ça salope, hein ? Susurra Félix en me pinçant plus fort.

J'étais sûr que ça laisserait des marques. Enfin, j'espérais n'être plus de ce monde pour le vérifier…

On me retourna sur mon dos contusionnée. J'avais mal partout. Même mes yeux me brûlaient. Marcus se tenait à côté avec son portable. Toujours sa putain de cigarette en bouche, la fumée me faisant tousser. Félix se trouvait à califourchon sur moi.

- Arrête de chialer comme un bébé, merde !

Il me gifla, faisant ainsi retourner mon cerveau dans ma boite crânienne. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à mes autres vêtements ne me laissant qu'en culotte. Je voulais mourir.

Ses doigts sales touchèrent mes seins sans délicatesse et mon corps réagit à ma plus grande honte. Puis il tira sur mes pointes durcis à m'en faire crier. Félix grogna, excité comme un fou alors que Marcus ne ratait rien de la scène. Félix se pencha sur mon corps en faisant glisser sa langue écœurante sur ma poitrine. Il mordit mon sein droit et je pleurai encore plus, alors qu'une millième vague de souffrance me paralysa. Mon agresseur se redressa, toujours ce putain de sourire sadique au visage.

- File-moi ta clope, Marcus.

Son ami fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il la tendit quand même à Félix, elle était presque terminée. Félix la porta à ses lèvres, inspirant profondément pour ensuite souffler la fumée sur mon visage. Je suffoquai.

- Tu fumes, petite ? Me demanda-t-il en roulant le joint entre ses doigts.

Je secouai la tête, en larmes. Je voulais que ça se termine.

Il haussa les épaules, une expression faussement déçue à la figure.

- Dommage…

Il écrasa subitement le mégot sur mon épaule droite. La brûlure me fit me tortiller sous lui et j'émis une plainte sans nom jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève pour la jeter par terre. Je souhaitais que la moquette brûle, mais ce connard de Marcus l'écrabouilla.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant…

Il chercha quelque chose sur lui et je sanglotai à la vue de son arme.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas te laisser prendre correctement…

Il fit tourner la pointe de son flingue sur ma poitrine mutilée, puis le métal froid glissa le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon nombril.

- Mais je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu en pleureras encore demain soir…

Son arme se faufila dans mon sous vêtement pour caresser ma féminité. Je ne respirai plus, tremblante. Je ne repris mon souffle que lorsqu'il la ressortit. Mais il appuya de nouveau son gun à mon entrée par-dessus le tissu de mon shorty.

- Arrête de pleurer, bordel ! S'énerva-t-il en pointant son arme sur mon front.

J'hoquetai de surprise quand je sentis son autre main déchirer mon sous vêtement. Il fourra le tissu dans ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris désespérés. Félix me retourna de nouveau sur le ventre et me fit me cambrer au maximum pour exposer mon postérieur. La joue plaquée sur le lit, je baissai les yeux. J'aperçus son arme sur le rebord du matelas. Le froissement d'un vêtement me parvint aux oreilles et je frissonnai.

- Putain…, je crois que je vais te fourrer autrement…, grogna-t-il en giflant encore mon postérieur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors que je sentais une dureté se presser entre mes fesses.

Alors que je pensais que tout était perdu, des pas précipités dans le couloir firent battre follement mon cœur d'espoir.

- BELLA ! Cria une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

Edward…

Il était là.

La force me revint, et la douleur de tout mon corps se fit à peine ressentir. _**Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! **_Je recrachai ce que j'avais en bouche pour hurler à plein poumon.

- EDWARD !

J'entendis le déchirement de mes liens et fus subjugué de savoir d'en être l'auteur. Marcus en fit tomber son portable.

- Merde, occupe-toi de lui, cracha Félix alors qu'il remettait son survêt.

Trop tard. Edward venait d'arriver dans la chambre. J'étais tellement soulagée de le voir… Et puis, tout se passa très vite. Je vis le regard de mon kidnappeur virer au noir, et la mâchoire crispée, il fixait avec ses prunelles assassines mes agresseurs. Ensuite, il m'aperçut, et ses yeux incendiaires s'éteignirent instantanément. Félix réagit le premier et une décharge électrique traversa mon corps blessé alors que je le voyais saisir son flingue à coté de lui. Je me redressai aussitôt pour me jeter sur son bras. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Edward dégainer aussi son flingue, mais Marcus sauta sur lui avant de prendre la première balle. Les traits rageurs d'Edward me firent froid dans le dos. Il lâcha son arme pour se saisir de Marcus et le plaquer contre le mur.

- Tu vas me lâcher, salope ! Explosa Félix en me repoussant.

Comme la dernière fois avec James, la peur m'avait quitté. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je plantai mes ongles dans son bras. Félix m'attrapa les cheveux et au moment où il brandit son gun pour me frapper avec, je lui crachai à la figure. Surpris, il me relâcha pour s'essuyer le visage. Je profitai de ce moment pour le saisir par le cou et tenter de lui écraser sa foutue pomme d'Adam. Son arme s'échappa de sa main et il agrippa mes poignets. Des larmes de rages coulaient sur mes joues endolories alors que je le poussai en même temps, avant qu'il ne dégage mes mains de lui. On était tombé hors du lit, et je me retrouvai sur Félix, toujours nue. Il allait se relever mais je le frappai de toutes mes forces au visage, mon poing s'écrasant sur son nez et un gros craquement me parvint aux oreilles.

Des traînées de sang fusèrent de ses narines alors qu'il grommelait des injures qui me mettaient hors de moi. En face, je pouvais voir Edward mettre aussi au sol son adversaire, ses poings rougis pleuvant sur Marcus. Félix bougea soudainement sous moi et je me retrouvai à sa place, clouée au sol.

Ses mains trouvèrent à leurs tours ma gorge. Il serra comme un dingue pour m'étrangler alors que j'essayai de le repousser de mes pieds. Il était trop lourd. Je devais faire vite avant de mourir étouffée. Mes mains frappaient son visage, mais il ne réagissait pas, toujours aussi furibond. Je griffai ses joues pour qu'il cède alors que le sang dégoulinait de son nez pour chuter sur moi.

Je paniquai. Je n'avais plus d'oxygène dans mes poumons. J'essayai de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Ma vision commença à se brouiller alors que j'écarquillai les yeux par manque d'air. Mes doigts palpèrent le visage de mon agresseur. Je les enfonçai je ne sais où pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise une dernière fois. Tout était flou, pourtant je voyais belle et bien mes deux pouces se perdre dans sa chair. C'était doux, dure, humide et brûlant. Félix hurla de douleur et ses mains n'appuyaient plus sur ma trachée, mais empoignaient mes bras. Je continuai à enfoncer mes doigts, écrasant ce que je sentais au toucher. L'air dégringola dans mes poumons et je toussai en inspirant cette odeur de rouille qui m'entourait. La voix de Félix s'étrangla. Ses mains ne serrèrent plus aussi puissamment mes poignets. La force semblait le quitter. Je vis plus nettement, et étouffai un cri d'horreur devant cette image.

Le sang glissa abondement de mes poignets. Le visage de Félix était bien devant moi, la bouche entrouverte. Mais ses yeux avait disparu. Mes pouces s'étaient cachés à l'intérieur de sa tête. Je tremblai, la nausée me tordant l'estomac. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais enfoncé les orbites de mon agresseur presque jusqu'au cerveau. _**Il n'avait plus de yeux…Il n'avait plus de yeux…Il n'avait plus de yeux…**_Je les avais écrasé avec mes pouces…

Je l'avais tué.

J'avais tué un homme.

J'étais un assassin.

Je sentais une crise arriver. Je suffoquai. Mes pouces ne voulaient pas sortir du crane de Félix. J'évitai de les bouger. Le bruit mouillé me répugna. Félix semblait pleurer. Rouge.

Il devint de plus en plus lourd. Je devais retirer mes doigts avant de les enfoncer plus loin dans sa tête. Quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine tombèrent sur mon visage. _**J'avais le sang de ce salopard sur moi ! **_Je retirai à une vitesse folle mes pouces et Félix tomba sur moi. Il m'écrasa.

J'avais un cadavre sur moi…

Et là, je craquai. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la situation. Je poussai des cris hystériques et tentai de me dégager de son poids. L'oxygène devint lourd. La chambre sentait la mort à plein nez. _**J'avais un putain de mort sur moi !**_ Je lui avais comprimé les yeux. Je transpirai, j'avais des sueurs froides, les doigts pleins de sang… Je n'en pouvais plus… _**JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !**_

Meurtrière…

Mon cerveau me criait ce mot comme moi j'hurlais ma souffrance dans cette fichue chambre.

On me retira enfin le défunt. Je me redressai et me recroquevillai sur moi-même en me balançant. Une pression sur mon épaule me fit crier plus fort.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Répétai-je comme une folle.

- Bella…Bella…, c'est moi…C'est Edward…, me dit doucement une voix de velours.

- Edward…, pleurai-je.

Je levai mon visage pour tenter de le regarder à travers mes larmes. Son expression semblait emplie d'horreur et d'inquiétude. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise à moitié déchirée par son récent combat, et lentement me la déposa sur mes épaules. J'observai son visage pour distinguer une de ses joues légèrement plus foncée que l'autre. Sinon, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de grandes blessures. Il se mit à genoux près de moi, et hésitant il tendit la main pour prendre la mienne. J'avais arrêté d'hurler comme une tarée, mais j'hoquetais toujours, les yeux gonflés et fatigués. Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il craignait me faire peur. Je dégageai ma main de la sienne et ce geste parut le blesser.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, moi ? M'emportai-je, l'âme brisée en mille morceaux.

Mes larmes ne cessaient de chuter le long de mes joues. Mes nerfs lâchaient…, c'en était trop.

- Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé, Bella…, souffla Edward en prenant mon poignet pour m'attirer à lui.

Je ne résistai pas. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent comme pour me protéger. Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte, sa chaleur m'apaisant. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse et son parfum rassurant m'entoura. Je remarquai qu'il était torse nu, et que c'était la première fois que j'étais en contact comme ça avec lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé…, sanglotai-je dans ses bras.

Je tressaillis quand ses mains caressèrent mon dos blessé. Il le remarqua et ses doigts trouvèrent finalement mes cheveux, alors que d'une main il me massait la nuque.

- Je devais voir quelqu'un en urgence..., me chuchota-t-il. Mais c'est terminé Bella, je te promets que je ne te quitte plus. Je resterais avec toi...jusqu'à...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il n'arriva pas au bout de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'avais compris. Il embrassa mes cheveux, et j'ignorai pourquoi, mais ce geste réchauffa mon cœur.

- Laisse moi partir…Je veux retrouver ma famille…, s'il te plaît Edward…, hoquetai-je entre mes pleurs.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal.

- Je t'en prie Bella, arrête. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, me supplia-t-il la voix tremblante.

Je me remis à couiner contre lui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je sentis ses mains prendre mon visage pour que je le regarde. Ses traits peinés me firent verser encore plus de larmes.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir…Mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est fini. Tu ne pourras plus rentrer chez toi.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'une autre boule de tristesse menaçait d'exploser dans ma gorge. Edward caressa mon arcade enflée d'un doigt.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux…et tu as raison, continua-t-il.

Hésitante, j'entourai moi aussi sa taille de mes bras. Raison ou pas, j'étais contente qu'il soit là. Même si je préférais qu'il me libère, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais moi, je le considérais comme une sorte…d'ami. Pourtant, une partie de ma conscience me disait que c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Edward semblait réellement surpris par mon comportement, mais ça avait l'air de lui plaire, car il posa sa joue sur le sommet de ma tête et m'attira davantage contre lui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas…, murmurai-je, la tête posée sur son torse.

Je m'étais calmée. Vraiment. Je pleurais moins en tout cas.

- Je sais que cette situation te fait beaucoup souffrir, lâcha mon ravisseur.

Non, il ne savait rien de ce que j'endurai. Ce n'était pas lui qui se ferait peut-être envoyé en Europe, pour être l'animal domestique d'un inconnu dérangé. Il ne subira pas des choses ignobles sur son corps et resterait enfermé dans une maison pour faire le ménage, la nourriture et satisfaire les besoins primaires de son maître. Il ne se fera pas violer tous les jours et quand l'inconnu dérangé en aura assez de lui, il ne se fera pas liquider et enterrer dans le jardin de son propriétaire avec ses 6 dernières épouses. Non, Edward ne savait foutrement rien de ce que je ressentais maintenant...

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, Edward…

- Si, je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa famille...

Je n'argumentai pas. Je décidai de réfléchir à cette réplique plus tard. Quand j'aurais moins mal. Pour l'instant, je me concentrai sur les battements de son cœur.

Je dus m'assoupir quelques minutes, car je bondis dans les bras d'Edward en entendant une personne monter rapidement les marches des escaliers.

- Chut…, c'est rien, me rassura Edward, juste une amie.

Une amie ? Je regardai la porte de la chambre en évitant soigneusement de croiser les cadavres au sol. Je ne voulais pas d'une nouvelle crise et je ne voulais pas y penser. Edward non plus, je supposais.

Des talons furieux tapèrent le sol et se rapprochèrent de la chambre.

- Bordel Edward, je te jure que si tu n'as pas une super bonne excuse pour me faire venir ici à 1h du matin, je t'étripe ! TOUT ÇA C'EST DU PASSE POUR MOI ET TU ME FAIS REVENIR DANS CE LIEU DE DINGUE ? hurla une jeune femme au timbre merveilleux.

Je jetai un regard effrayé à Edward. Il me fit juste un clin d'œil. Pas du tout impressionné.

- OU TU ES QUE JE TE MASSACRE ? Cria de nouveau la fille dans le couloir.

- Euh…Ici ! Assena-t-il toujours les bras autours de moi.

Je sursautai de nouveau dans ses bras alors que la porte de la chambre s'écrasait contre le mur. Une grande blonde aux immenses yeux bleu magnifique se tenait devant la porte. Elle était sublime. Ses cheveux dorés et bouclés à l'extrémité descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules mais paraissait s'arrêter au milieu de son dos. Ses traits semblaient être ceux d'un ange, avec une peau porcelaine. La bouche pulpeuse et de longs cils de poupée. Une silhouette fine et une poitrine généreuse sans paraitre énorme, juste parfaite. Et tout ça n'avait rien de superficiel. Elle était naturelle.

Je me collai plus contre Edward. _**C'était ça son amie ? J'étais tellement banale à coté d'elle !**_

- Nom d'un chien, grimaça-t-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche, mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu !

Elle ne semblait même pas choquée, juste dégoutée. Elle enjamba un corps de ses longues jambes fines pour nous rejoindre. J'étais dans un état pitoyable, j'empestais le sang. Mes doigts collaient encore et l'angoisse commençait peu à peu se reconstruire en moi alors que je repensais aux événements. _**J'avais fait quelque chose de monstrueux !**_ Mais mon esprit semblait me protéger en bloquant certaines images traumatisantes. Si elles ne m'apparaissaient pas clairement maintenant, elles viendront plus tard.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours nue et que le seul tissu qui me couvrait était la chemise tailladée d'Edward. Ce dernier caressa d'un doigt ma joue.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je secouai la tête, gênée. J'allais lui dire que je me sentais mal à l'aise avec le peu de vêtement que j'avais sur moi, mais la belle blonde parla la première.

- Bon Edward, explique !

Ses perles bleues océan se posèrent sur moi et son expression se radoucit. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Hey, me dit-elle doucement, tu es Isabella ?

Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine. Comment connaissait-elle mon nom ?

- Elle préfère Bella, Rose…, intervint Edward la main dans mes cheveux.

- Ah ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à abréger mon nom. Moi c'est Rosalie, mais bon je préfère Rose…

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit gentiment. J'étais contente de sentir une présence féminine. Je lui rendis son sourire faiblement. C'était cette fameuse Rosalie.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir Edward ? Dit-elle subitement en le fusillant du regard.

Elle se redressa et contempla la chambre.

- Et c'est quoi ce bordel !

- C'est long à expliquer…, commença Edward.

- Commence par le début.

- Ecoute, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Bella, le temps que je me débarrasse de ces…

- Merde ! Cria Rosalie en s'approchant d'un corps.

Elle retourna le cadavre sur le dos avec la pointe de ses talons. Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur son visage.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Edward. Marcus ? Tu l'as tué ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte que t'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou ? S'il sait ça…

- Il ne saura rien du tout, Rosalie. Il est en Italie pour je ne sais combien de temps. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il le sache ? S'énerva t il.

- Et s'il appelle, abrutis !

- Il n'appelle jamais sa famille.

- Mais c'est quand même son frère ! Tu crois qu'il va laisser passer ça ?

Edward soupira.

- S'il te plaît Rose, ne t'inquiète pas et laisse-moi faire !

- Ok ! Fit-elle en levant les mains. Mais dis-toi que ton histoire se complique maintenant.

- Elle se décompliquera avec le temps. Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée.

- Et c'est qui l'autre ? Dit-elle en s'approchant du deuxième cadavre.

Je me tortillai dans les bras d'Edward, stressée.

- Bon dieu, tout ce sang !

Elle refit la même chose avec sa chaussure. Rose sautilla à plusieurs reprises sur elle-même en cachant sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! Bordel Edward, où sont ses yeux ?

Je recommençais à sangloter contre lui. Je me souvenais de tout maintenant. Quand je m'étais presque fait violer, la bagarre avec Félix, mes doigts enfoncés dans ses deux globes oculaires, le sang…Partout…

- Je l'ai tué, balbutiai-je tremblante.

- Chut Bella…, me chuchota Edward en me cajolant les cheveux.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Fit Rosalie.

- Occupe-toi d'elle Rose, elle a passé une sale soirée…Elle est en état de choc.

Edward essaya de me remettre sur pieds doucement. Je m'accrochai à son bras, les larmes aux yeux et je le fixai.

- Non, s'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas, soufflai-je paniquée qu'il parte.

- Je ne vais pas loin Bella, je vais juste nettoyer un peu tout ça. Rose va rester avec toi, et ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te fera pas de mal…

- Allez ma puce, viens je vais t'aider à te laver, me dit Rosalie en prenant ma taille délicatement pour me diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

Je regardai Edward, inquiète qu'il me laisse à nouveau seule quand elle partira.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, me rassura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, soulagée. J'essuyai mes larmes avec la manche de sa chemise alors que Rosalie m'amenait vers la chambre qu'il occupait. Elle m'entraina dans la douche et m'aida comme promis à me débarrasser de cette odeur de mort qui me collait à la peau.

- Parle moi Bella…, me dit doucement Rosalie alors qu'elle chassait la mousse de mon corps avec le jet d'eau.

Je baissai la tête. Je pleurai silencieusement.

- Je n'ai rien à dire…

A part que je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Je pouvais très bien demander à cette fille de m'aider, mais je savais que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Elle était du coté d'Edward.

- Tu sais Bella, je sais que tu es bouleversée. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est de rester forte…Garde ton courage.

Elle m'enveloppa dans l'une des serviettes d'Edward. Je m'assis sur son lit alors que Rose fouillait dans le sac de sport d'Edward à la recherche de vêtements propres.

- Bordel, où a-t-il foutu les fringues que je lui ais filées ?

Elle brandit soudain un sac en plastique blanc.

- Enfin !

Je mis les sous vêtements qu'elle me donnait. Ensuite elle m'enfila elle-même un t-shirt et un pantalon large à coton. J'étais trop épuisée émotionnellement pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai tué un homme, lâchai-je soudainement.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire, que moi Isabella Swan, suis parvenue à faire une chose pareille.

- Et alors ? Me dit Rosalie en caressant doucement mon dos.

J'avais moins mal maintenant, mais j'allais certainement être recouverte de bleus demain matin. Il y avait juste cette putain d'arcade qui me faisait souffrir.

- Mais c'est mal ! J'ai enlevé la vie à un être humain ! M'écriai-je choquée.

- Ce n'était pas un humain Bella, c'était un sale enculé de monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre ! Dieu te pardonnera, plaisanta-t-elle.

_**Dieu ? Quel Dieu ? Je ne croyais à rien du tout désormais ! **_

- Bon, c'est vrai que tu aurais dû trouver autre chose…N'empêche, ta technique est efficace ! Et très original !

Je ricanai malgré moi.

- Non sérieux Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser pour lui. Il t'aurait brisé la nuque sans le moindre remord, je le connaissais ! Si ce n'était pas toi qu'il l'avait tué, ce serait sûrement une autre personne, ou même moi !

J'étais curieuse maintenant. Elle avait l'air de connaitre ce que vivait Edward et je voulais connaitre son passé. Au moment où je décidais de lui poser quelques questions sur elle, Edward rentra dans la chambre. Il semblait épuisé et du sang maculait ses bras et son torse. Rosalie se leva.

- Bon, je vais y aller…

Elle le dépassa mais se retourna subitement.

- Je ne comprends pas Edward, ce n'est qu'une enfant, dit-elle doucement en me désignant de la main. Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas s'en aller ?

- Rosalie ! S'énerva Edward.

Il l'entraina en dehors de la chambre, me laissant seule. Mais leurs voix résonnèrent dans le couloir.

- Rose, je ne peux pas ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

- Quoi ?

- Elle est déjà sur le marché, bon sang ! Tu veux que je la lâche pour que dans un mois on la retrouve pour la tuer elle, mais aussi toute sa famille ?

- Il y a d'autres solutions, Edward !

- Je n'en ai aucune Rose, pour l'instant.

Il soupira. Une longue minute s'écoula.

- Merci d'être venue…

- Ouais…

- Tu n'étais pas obligée…

- Si je ne savais rien de ça et que je ne m'inquiétais pas du sort d'Alice, je t'aurai dis d'aller te faire foutre, Edward.

Je l'entendis rire brièvement.

- Je commence à apprécier cette expression…

- C'est un compliment…

- Bien sûr…

- Je te laisse Edward, et évite d'avoir besoin de moi pendant que je dors…Je serais venue de bonne humeur, sinon.

- Je retiens…

- Et fais attention à cette fille, elle à l'air très fragile…

- Je sais…

J'entendis les talons de Rosalie s'éloigner. Mon cerveau était en mode off. Je ne réagissais à rien pour le moment. Edward traversa la chambre non sans m'avoir jeté un regard inquiet.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là à fixer le mur en face de moi. Aucune pensée ne me traversa l'esprit.

- Bella…, me dit Edward en touchant mes cheveux.

Je sursautai.

- Tu es fatiguée, viens te reposer.

J'acquiesçai, dans les vapes.

- Tu restes, hein ? Marmonnai-je.

Je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient humides et qu'il portait des vêtements propres.

- Bien sûr…, souffla-t-il.

Je me jetai comme un déchet sur le lit, soulagée de sentir le matelas mou sous moi. Edward s'installa sur le rebord du matelas, m'observant attentivement. Allongée sur le ventre, je le fixai aussi.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de toi…, s'excusa Edward en touchant mon arcade enflée.

Je bougeai un peu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondis-je en tapotant moi aussi ma blessure.

Elle s'était à peine ouverte.

- Tu joueras au Dr. plus tard…, continuai-je.

Mes yeux commencèrent un peu à se fermer. Mais Edward me tira doucement par la main pour me redresser. Je grognai.

- Du calme Bella, je veux juste savoir où tu as mal.

- Demain.

- Non, sourit-il.

_**Pourquoi étais-je énervée contre lui maintenant ? Parce qu'il m'empêchait de dormir voilà, pourquoi !**_

- Edward, s'il te plaît…

- Montre-moi, juste.

Je soufflai. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de toute façon. Du doigt, je lui montrai mon arcade qui se voyait à mille kilomètre.

- Ensuite ?

Je me concentrai sur les douleurs de mon corps. Je me cambrai pour toucher mon dos. Après, une petite brûlure sur mon épaule droite me revint en mémoire, j'abaissai légèrement le coté de mon T-shirt pour lui montrer, une trace brunâtre qui s'était formée. La morsure sur ma poitrine me faisait mal aussi, mais je n'allais pas me tripoter les seins devant lui, non ? J'abandonnai l'idée. Je lui avais assez dévoilé mes blessures.

- C'est tout ? fit la voix sombre d'Edward.

J'avais un peu la gorge écrasée, mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi. Ses doigts caressèrent mon cou délicat.

- Tu as des traces rouges ici, me fit-il.

Puis ses doigts remontèrent doucement pour prendre mon visage. J'arrêtai de respirer. Je voyais ses lèvres s'approcher lentement et mes joues me brûlèrent de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais foutrement rien à ce qui se passait en ce moment. Mon cœur battait follement dans ma poitrine, il allait exploser…, puis soudain sa bouche dévia vers mon front pour se poser doucement sur ma blessure enflée. Malgré le fait que j'étais écarlate et que ma peau avait atteint les 200 degrés, je le repoussai gentiment en gloussant comme une idiote. _**Oui, une idiote !**_

- Franchement Edward, ris-je doucement, tu crois que des bisous magiques vont faire quelque chose ?

- Mes bisous magiques sont spéciaux ! S'offusqua-t-il tout sourire. Je voulais les tester sur toi. Pour l'instant ça marche, non ?

- Je ne sais pas…Peut être, réfléchis-je sérieusement.

- Alors, deuxième essai…

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire « laisse-moi tranquille » que sa bouche se posait de nouveau sur ma tête. Je fermai les yeux, toujours rougissante et le cœur battant. Ses bras m'entourèrent pour m'attirer à lui et mes doigts s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt. Des frissons secouèrent mon corps alors que ses douces lèvres effleuraient ma tempe jusqu'à ma joue en feu. Il y déposa un léger baiser avant de poursuivre son ascension. Il ne s'arrêta pas à mon cou, mais descendit jusqu'à mon épaule qu'il exposa légèrement pour embrasser ma brûlure. Ses mains se baladèrent dans mon dos.

- Edward…, haletai-je mal à l'aise.

_**Encore ces foutus papillons qui dansaient la bachata dans mon ventre…**_

Sa bouche remonta de nouveau jusqu'à mon cou alors que ses cheveux me taquinaient la joue. _**Fichu parfum qui embrumait mon esprit !**_ Je sentis le souffle brûlant d'Edward contre moi, et quand je m'attendais à un nouveau baiser, il souffla comme un fou sur ma peau. J'éclatai de rire en essayant de le repousser, alors que des vibrations me chatouillèrent.

- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, ça marche !

Il se retira de moi les yeux pétillant comme un enfant. J'étais toujours aussi rouge mais je réussis à calmer mes rires. Je pensai soudain que c'était la première fois depuis mon kidnapping que je riais autant. Timidement, je dessinai d'un doigt les cernes qui commençaient à apparaitre sous ses émeraudes.

- Tu es aussi fatigué…

Il saisit mon poignet. _**Pourquoi j'aimais chacun de ses contacts ?**_

- Dors avec moi ? Proposai-je.

Il me regarda surpris. Je me redressai sur les genoux et posai maladroitement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Elle était fraîche et douce.

- S'il te plaît, chuchotai-je.

Je tirai son bras pour qu'il s'allonge à coté de moi. Il ne réagit pas.

- Je ne veux pas rester toute seule…, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais trop peur de rester plus de 10 min seule dans cette chambre. Edward se leva tout à coup pour se diriger vers la porte. Et à l'instant où j'allais pleurer parce que je croyais qu'il allait sortir, il éteignit la lumière et revint vers moi. Je soufflai de soulagement. Mes yeux réussirent à s'ajuster à l'obscurité. Je sentis le lit s'enfoncer et je tâtonnai autour de moi pour le chercher.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras…, demandai-je timidement.

Je me sentais plus en sécurité. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet et il m'amena à lui. Ma joue rencontra la chaleur de son torse et ses mains se posèrent doucement sur moi. Je me sentais mieux à présent.

- Merci Edward…, marmonnai-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Il ne me répondit pas, je sentis juste son visage dans mes cheveux.

Maintenant que j'étais rassurée dans ses bras, je pouvais affronter les cauchemars qui m'attendaient avec des sourires terrifiants…

* * *

**VOILA ! ^^**

**Le coté jeu vidéo ne vous a pas donné mal à la tête ça va ? ^^**

**Alors le Dimitri que j'ai cité n'a rien à voir avec le Dimitri de l'histoire**

**C'était pour montrer un peu le coté garçon manqué de Bella.**

**Ma Rosalie vous à plu ?**

**La baston vous à plu ?**

**Oui Marcus est bien le frère d'Aro…**

**Alors ? Bon chapitre ou pas ?**

**J'avoue avoir galéré…surtout où Bella se fait agresser**

**Mais Edward est venue à son secours avec ses bisous magique ^^**

**Les prochains chapitres seront plus tendre désormais…**

**J'espère en tout cas que celui là vous à plu !**

**Prenez soin de vous, et faite gaffe à vos yeux ^^**

**Bisous bisous**

**Pisha.**


	9. Nightmare

**Holà tout le monde !**

**Le dernier chapitre vous a tous…euh…remué ^^ mdr !**

**Merci encore pour vos Reviews ! =D**

**Ici, SOUVENIR IMPORTANT ! Beaucoup de dialogue, c'est pour ça qu'il parait long.**

**Mon Edward vous énerve pour certaines ^^, je comprends. Mais il n'a pas trop le choix. Vous le saurez plus tard…**

**Ma Rose, vous l'avais adoré et j'en suis heureuse =D ! YES !**

**Merci aussi à Grazie, Vinie65, Cyl59 ^^, Slakware ^^, Twilight007 ^^, Miiss88,** **Marie-Loving-Edward ^^ (que j'adore), RioTousse, Ocania, Aliiice, Popo, Calimero59, Tinga Bella, PrincetonGirl818, NiniWeasley,** **Lemon-Fanfiction ^^ (que j'adore aussi)** **et toute les autres !**

**Disclaimer**** : Stephenie Meyer prépare son maillot pour les vacances, peut être sur une île brésilienne coupé du monde…^^**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nightmare**

_**Muse**__City Of Delusion_

_- Tu as bientôt fini, Mam' ? Râla mon grand frère._

_- Attend chéri, laisse-moi réfléchir…_

_Maman stoppa le chariot qu'elle trimballait depuis 2 heures dans le magasin. De mes petites jambes, j'avançai jusqu'à elle pour tirer sa jupe de mes mains de bébé. _

_- Maman, couinais-je les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle ouvrit subitement les paupières, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres._

_- Ketchup ! S'écria t elle._

_Une passante avec son panier à courses rouge vif la regarda bizarrement. Je serrai les poings sur son vêtement. Elle baissa enfin le regard sur moi. _

_- Oh, ma petite Bella… Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon trésor ? Me demanda-t-elle en attrapant ma petite main._

_- Je suis fatiguée… Je veux rentrer à la maison, pleurnichais-je. _

_- Moi aussi ! S'énerva Emmett en donnant un petit coup de pied au chariot._

_Ma mère lui fit les gros yeux._

_- Ketchup, après maison._

_Emmett soupira en croisant les bras, son regard louchant vers le rayon jeux vidéo._

_- Ecoute bonhomme, tu restes ici près du chariot avec ta petite sœur le temps que je coure chercher les sauces pour le barbecue de ce soir. Après on pourra rentrer, ok ?_

_Emmett ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours scotchés sur le rayon d'en face. Maman m'accrocha la main sur la grille du chariot et se baissa pour embrasser mon front._

_- Tu restes ici ma belle, d'accord ? Je fais vite._

_J'acquiesçai en reniflant alors qu'elle slalomait entre les personnes. Je ne bougeai pas. De ma place, j'essayai de voir mon grand frère de 10 ans._

_- Emmett, appelais-je de ma voix enfantine._

_- Ouais, ouais…, marmonnait-il en traînant des pieds._

_Il se tenait à coté de moi, les mains dans les poches. Je ne savais pas combien de temps on était resté là à regarder la masse de gens défiler. Je m'ennuyai, et Emmett aussi. J'agitai mon petit lapin dans tout les sens jusqu'à qu'un garçon du même âge que mon frère s'avance vers nous._

_- Em, criait l'enfant en souriant._

_Emmett reprit vie et se dirigea vers son ami. Il lui tapa dans la main._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Viens, il y a un truc super cool qui est sorti !_

_- Je… Je ne peux pas, j'ai ma petite sœur à surveiller…_

_- Mais ça va, elle ne va pas s'envoler ! Juste 2 secondes…_

_Emmett me jeta un œil tandis que je secouai la tête en serrant ma peluche contre moi._

_- Je reviens, Bells ! _

_Et il partit, me laissant toute seule._

_- Emmy ! _

_Je m'éloignai du chariot pour le chercher. Des personnes me bousculèrent alors que je tentai de ma petite taille de trouver une issue dans cette jungle humaine. Je me mis à pleurer. J'étais perdue. Je scrutai chaque visage en espérant reconnaitre les traits de ma mère._

_- Maman, pleurais-je._

_J'avais mal, j'étais fatiguée de marcher. Je percutai la jambe d'une femme aux cheveux caramel et bouclés. Elle se retourna pour mes regarder de ses grands yeux vert. Elle me sourit, attendrie._

_- Ben alors, princesse ? Pourquoi ces larmes ? Me dit-elle d'une douce voix._

_Je fixai le sol, timide, puis frottai mes yeux humides de mon poing libre. _

_- Où est ta maman ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant moi._

_J'haussai les épaules, toujours sans la regarder._

_- Ne sois pas triste… Tu t'es perdue, c'est ça ?_

_J'hochai de la tête. Je sentis un doigt sous mon menton. On me relevait le visage._

_- Une jolie petite fille comme toi ne doit pas pleurer, me souriait-elle en effaçant mes pleurs de son autre main. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite poupée, je vais t'aider à retrouver ta maman._

_- C'est vrai ? Fis-je d'une toute petite voix._

_- Mais bien sûr… Viens avec moi._

_Elle se redressa en me tendant son petit doigt. Je la regardai, hésitante et rougissante._

_- Allez, je ne vais pas te mordre ! Riait-elle. _

_J'attrapai son doigt. Et elle commença à marcher en poussant son chariot devant elle._

_- Quel âge as-tu, princesse ? Me demanda-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil._

_Je m'arrêtai et récupérai ma main. Les sourcils froncés et concentrés, je comptai mes doigts, lui en montrant 4. Toute fière._

_- Tu as 4 ans, c'est ça ? Me souriait-elle._

_J'acquiesçai. Elle me retendit son petit doigt et je le saisis en avançant avec elle. Au bout d'une minute, je me mis à raconter ma vie. La femme m'écoutait attentivement alors que je lui confiais des choses terriblement ennuyantes._

_- …Et elle est méchante avec moi la fille de l'école, continuais-je. Je l'ai dit à la maîtresse mais elle n'a rien fait. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'amuse beaucoup avec le cadeau que m'a offert ma maman ! Dis-je en secouant mon lapin._

_- Dis-moi, comment elle est ta maman ? Me demanda la femme en regardant tout autour d'elle._

_- Très jolie ! Souris-je._

_Elle rit. Puis soudain, une autre femme que je reconnus immédiatement aux cheveux courts en bataille et aux yeux bleus courut vers nous. Derrière elle, mon grand frère tout essoufflé. _

_- Maman ! Criais-je en lâchant la femme pour courir vers ma mère._

_- Bella, soufflait-elle de soulagement._

_Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle. Je pouvais sentir taper très fort son cœur. _

_- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, compris ? Fit-elle en embrassant ma joue. _

_J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, puis regardai sur le coté pour voir Emmett fixer ses baskets. _

_- Merci…, entendis-je ma mère dire à la femme aux yeux verts._

_- Mais ce n'est rien ! Vous avez une magnifique petite fille…_

_- Merci, répéta ma mère avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. _

_Je bougeai la tête pour voir l'échange. Ma maman tendit la main vers l'autre femme._

_- Vous êtes ?_

_- Mme Cullen. Mais appelez-moi Esmé, sourit-elle en saisissant la main de ma maman._

_- Oh, vous êtes la femme du Dr. ?_

_- Oui, enfin je crois…_

_Je sentis ma mère rire contre moi. _

_- Renée Swan._

_- Ah, la fameuse femme du shérif ? Enchantée Renée. _

_- Mon mari m'a dit que vous alliez déménager à…_

_- Seattle, termina Mme Cullen avec une pointe de tristesse. On devrait partir dans la semaine, si tout va bien._

_- Seattle ? Grimaçait ma mère. _

_- Oui, c'est un peu le zoo là bas en ce moment, mais la mutation de Carlisle dans ce nouvel hôpital représente beaucoup pour lui._

_Elle soupira._

_- Mais vous ne voulez pas, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui et non. Enfin, je m'inquiète plus pour les enfants. J'ai peur que ça les perturbe un peu. Mais vu la place qu'on a proposé à mon mari, je n'ai pas trop le choix. On vivra plus aisément c'est sûr, entre les cours de piano de mon petit garçon et les cours de danse de ma petite fille, il est clair que ça servira. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler et je pourrais m'occuper de mes petits…_

_Elle regarda sa montre à son poignet._

_- En parlant de ces petits monstres, il faut que j'aille les récupérer avant que l'on m'appelle en me traitant de mère indigne…_

_- Excusez-moi de vous avoir retenue, souriait ma maman._

_- Ce n'est rien. Et je t'en prie, oublie le vouvoiement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 50 ans !_

_- Compris, sourit ma mère._

_- De toute façon, Forks est à coté. On pourra se croiser par hasard, qui sait !_

_- Bien sûr !_

_Mme Cullen s'approcha de moi en souriant. Elle me caressa la joue. _

_- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, petite poupée !_

_Elle embrassa ma joue dans les bras de maman. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou, rougissante._

_- Toute timide !_

_- Elle tient ça de Charlie…, riait ma mère._

_Je la regardai en catimini, cachées par mes boucles chocolat._

_- Eh bien, rien à voir avec ma fille. Une vraie pile électrique…, soupirait-elle faussement exaspérée._

_Elle commença à s'éloigner avec son chariot de courses en levant la main._

_- Au revoir Renée ! Embrassez le Chef de ma part. _

_- Je n'y manquerais pas. A bientôt, j'espère !_

_Puis elle disparut dans les rayons, se noyant entre les autres clients._

_- Bien, souffla maman en me mettant sur sa hanche. On va rentrer aussi…_

_Son regard se stoppa sur Emmett, qui sifflotait, innocent comme un agneau._

_- Et toi, tu as intérêt de courir vite cacher tes consoles arrivé à la maison ! Car il est fort probable que tu les retrouves dans les braises du barbecue ! Disait-elle en pointant son doigt menaçant._

_On se dirigea jusqu'à la caisse et Emmett me tapota la jambe alors que j'étais toujours dans les bras de maman._

_- Pardon Bells…, me chuchotait-il un air coupable au visage._

_Je lui souris gentiment. En me penchant un peu vers lui, je tendis ma peluche. Il s'en saisit, content. En même temps, il embrassa ma petite main. On venait de faire la paix._

…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit. Je savais que c'était un rêve. Que je n'étais pas véritablement chez moi. C'était trop flou, j'avais la sensation de flotter aussi. Pourtant, mon cœur ne pu s'empêcher de sauter dans ma poitrine. En me redressant doucement, je remarquai que je portais une robe d'été, blanche et légère. Il y avait un silence assourdissant, et c'est seulement en sautant hors de mon lit que je remarquai que j'étais pieds nue. Je me demandais quel drôle de rêve mon subconscient s'était encore imaginé. Je regardai mes mains. _**Dieu merci, je n'avais pas d'affreux vernis ! **_

Un cadre bien mis en évidence sur mon bureau attira mon attention. Le fait qu'il soit correctement rangé prouvait déjà que j'étais bel et bien endormie. Je m'en emparai, caressant la photo qui s'y trouvait. C'était une photo de ma famille.

J'eus à peine le temps de me replonger dans le passé que la porte de ma chambre claquait violement me faisant sursauter. Je lâchai la photo. Elle s'écrasa à mes pieds en se brisant en mille morceaux et je fronçai les sourcils. _**Depuis quand un bout de papier se cassait comme du verre ?**_ Je me retournai pour voir ma porte fermée. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir vue ouverte pourtant. A peine eussé-je pensé à ça, qu'elle s'ouvrit lentement, en grinçant. Cependant, il n'y avait personne derrière. Elle s'était ouvert toute seule.

Le silence ne m'entourait plus à présent. J'entendais vraiment mon cœur battre puissamment dans ma poitrine. J'étais même certaine à 200 pour 100 qu'une personne extérieure pouvait l'entendre. Le son emplissait totalement la pièce. J'avançai lentement vers l'ouverture. _**De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rêve…, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver…Enfin, je crois…**_

Courageuse, je l'ouvris complètement. Le couloir était allumé.

- Maman ? Tentai-je.

Encore une fois, ma voix résonna trop fort pour que ce soit réel. On ne me répondit pas. J'appelai mon père et mon frère ensuite.

Toujours rien.

Je marchai dans le couloir, cherchant une personne. N'importe laquelle du moment que je n'étais plus seule. J'appelai même Edward. Mais personne ne se manifesta. Je continuai mon chemin dans les escaliers, inquiète. _**Putain ! Si c'était un foutu cauchemar, que l'on me réveille sur le champ !**_

Je pénétrai dans le salon, et à ma plus grande surprise, il était complètement vide. Il n'y avait rien. Ni télévision, ni canapé, ni table basse…

Rien.

Même l'ampoule du plafond était nue. Je me plaçai sous celle-ci. J'ignorai pourquoi je fixais la lumière qui s'en dégagée.

Je paniquai en baissant le regard. Mon environnement avait disparu. L'obscurité m'engloba. Seul un large cercle lumineux au sol créé par l'ampoule, qui me protégeait des ténèbres. _**Hors de question que j'aille dans le noir ! **_Je ne savais foutrement rien de ce qui m'attendait dedans. Je préférai rester sous la lumière. Les battements irréguliers de mon cœur me vinrent jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je me figeai soudainement en sentant une présence derrière moi. Lentement, je me retournai. Je sursautai en me retrouvant à 5 centimètres d'une fille, la tête baissée et le visage caché par ses cheveux bruns. Je reculai d'un pas, terrifiée. Elle portait elle aussi la même robe que moi.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, elle releva brusquement la tête en écarquillant ses yeux chocolat.

- Bouh ! Cria-t-elle à ma figure.

Je poussai moi aussi un cri. Pas de peur…, même si elle commençait un peu à s'installer en moi… J'étais plus surprise qu'autre chose de la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Elle éclata de rire, ce qui me fait bondir de nouveau en arrière. Son gloussement retentit très fort dans ma tête.

- Qui… Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je bêtement alors que je voyais très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Elle s'arrêta de rire. La brunette me regarda, un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Bah tu te regardes jamais dans un miroir, Bella ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Je me frottai le visage, toujours perdue.

- Non mais je rêve…, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

- Bien sûr que tu rêves, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Sinon je ne serais pas là !

- Mais pourquoi rêverais-je de moi-même ? M'exclamai-je.

- Demande à ton cerveau ! Fit mon clone en haussant les épaules.

- C'est un cauchemar ?

Mon mini moi croisa les bras. Je fronçai les sourcils, elle m'imita.

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire. Sinon ça ne serait pas amusant !

Je voulus l'étrangler, juste pour voir si moi aussi je m'étoufferais. J'abandonnai l'idée, je n'avais pas envie de mourir dans mon rêve.

- Pourquoi ma double présence ? Demandai-je un peu en colère contre ma jumelle.

Elle décroisa les bras, puis commença à tourner autour de moi, en me détaillant de bas en haut. Je ne l'a quittai pas du regard. Mon clone s'arrêta finalement, et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis ta conscience.

- Hein ? Fis-je en dégageant sa main.

- Ta conscience. Je suis un peu…comme le criquet de Pinocchio ou l'ange et le démon sur tes épaules…

- Attend, attend ! Viens-tu de me dire que tu es cette foutue voix qui se manifeste souvent ?

Elle bougea rapidement ses sourcils de bas en haut 3 fois de suite._** Et dire que j'avais l'occasion de tuer cette voix de mes propres mains…**_

- Ça ne marche pas, Bella…, souffla-t-elle agacée.

- Et tu es télépathe en plus ? M'écriai-je.

- N'oublie pas que je suis toi.

_**Je suis folle. **_

- Pas encore Bella, rit-elle, mais parlons d'autres choses. Viens t'installer !

Elle désigna d'un mouvement gracieux quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai pour trouver deux fauteuils blanc sortis de nulle part dans le cercle lumineux. J'eus à peine cligné des yeux que ma conscience était déjà assise sur un des sièges, une tasse blanche à la main. Elle m'observa bizarrement.

- J'ai parlé chinois ou quoi ? Viens, m'intima-t-elle en désignant le fauteuil devant elle.

J'obéis. Sans savoir quoi faire à part la fixer et attendre qu'elle parle la première.

- Tu en veux ? Me dit-elle en me tendant sa tasse.

Je regardai à l'intérieur, elle était vide.

- Je sais, rigola ma jumelle en la ramenant à elle.

D'un doigt, elle dessina le contour de la porcelaine blanche.

- Dis-moi Bella, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas discuté toutes les deux. Qu'est ce qui ce passe en ce moment dans ta vie ? Les amours, la famille, les amies, les études… Tout ça quoi.

- Je ne comprends pas, lui répondis-je réellement perdue.

Elle stoppa son geste circulaire sur sa tasse. Elle planta son regard dans le miens et des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale.

- A quoi joues-tu, Bella ? Siffla-t-elle avec colère.

- Jouer à quoi ? Paniquai-je totalement à coté de la plaque.

Sa tasse trembla entre ses mains. Et les pulsations de mon cœur devinrent plus rapides.

- Tu as été une très, très vilaine fille ces derniers temps… Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Je ne me sentais pas bien, un immense malaise s'empara de moi.

- Toujours rien ? Alors attend, poursuivit-elle encore furieuse. Tu tues quelqu'un et en plus tu te laisses tripoter par ton ravisseur « préféré » sans penser à t'enfuir de cet Enfer ?

Je ne pensai pas que je pouvais faire vraiment peur en colère. Parce qu'à cet instant, j'étais clairement effrayée par moi-même. J'ignorais si l'on pouvait avoir le sang glacé dans nos rêves, mais j'avais l'impression que le froid m'enlaçait. _**Pourquoi me parler de ça, maintenant ?**_

- Nom d'un chien Bella, ressaisis-toi, merde ! Hurla-t-elle brusquement. Tu es arrivé au point de dormir avec ton kidnappeur !

- Mais je… Que dois-je faire alors ? C'est le seul qui ne me fait pas de mal…

Elle serra tellement fort la tasse qu'elle explosa dans ses mains. La porcelaine blanche s'éparpillant sur le plancher. Je me levai rapidement en voyant les mains ensanglantées de mon clone. Elle bougea ses doigts rouges et se redressa elle aussi de son siège. Un sourire inquiétant s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait derrière moi. Je me retournai subitement et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Le monstre que j'avais tué récemment se tenait à la limite des ténèbres. Il me tournait le dos. Je me retournai à nouveau pour voir que ma conscience s'était envolée avec les fauteuils. Je déglutis.

J'étais seule.

Face à mon cauchemar.

Je m'affolai lorsque je me rendis compte que le sol commençait à me faire avancer vers Félix. Je tentai de reculer mais le plancher semblait faire rouler mes pieds jusqu'à mon agresseur décédé. Mon nez se planta presque dans son dos, tellement j'étais proche de lui. L'angoisse m'empêcha d'avoir une respiration normale.

Lentement, je le vis bouger. Mes yeux restèrent paralysés, grand ouverts. Alors qu'il me faisait face, paupières closes, visage pâle et horrible grimace qui ne faisait qu'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque, je réfléchis à comment me réveiller. C_**'était mon rêve, bordel ! Je devrais réussir à le contrôler, non ? **_Genre, faire en sorte que Félix porte un tutu rose et danse sur du _Triller_ de Michael Jackson… _**Mais comment arrivais-je à penser à ces conneries dans des moments pareils ?**_

Je sursautai en remarquant des traînés rouge couler sur ses joues.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu dois faire, petite…, fit Félix d'une voix caverneuse.

Ses yeux frémirent légèrement tandis que son visage s'inondait de ses larmes de sang. Je ne voulais plus voir ça, je reculais. Je bondis de nouveau quand mon dos rencontra encore quelqu'un.

- Salut poupée… Encore vivante ? Me fit James un rictus scotché aux lèvres alors que je le regardais.

_**Pourquoi lui ?**_

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, puis s'approcha de moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je ne voulais pas sortir hors du cercle lumineux. Une de ses mains attrapa mes cheveux. Je ne grimaçai même pas, j'étais comme anesthésiée. Il semblait tirer plus fort, son visage s'approchant du mien.

- Tu vois ça…, me chuchota- t-il en me montrant sa joue balafrée. A chaque fois que je la regarde, je pense à toi… C'est fou, non ?

Il me relâcha soudainement et je tombai sur le plancher. Abasourdie. James se baissa à ma hauteur. Tremblante, je lui demandai le pourquoi de sa présence.

- Ah poupée…, soupira-t-il en me repoussant par les épaules pour qu'il me surplombe de son corps.

- Non, paniquai-je en le repoussant.

L'expression de James devint de plus en plus flippante. Il me saisit brutalement par la gorge et je dus tenir ses poignets pour qu'il ne m'étrangle pas.

- Tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux, je continuerais à te hanter l'esprit, salope !

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, cela semblait si réel…

- Manipule-le…, lâcha soudainement ce connard.

Je ne comprenais rien. James fut pris d'un fou rire et il me serra brusquement le cou.

- Allez, gamine… Tu as remarqué, hein ? La façon dont il te regarde, le fait qu'il prenne soin de toi… Dis-toi que tu peux en tirer un précieux avantage…

Je voulais me réveiller. Alors, je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible.

- Bella…, fit une voix de velours.

J'ouvris brutalement les paupières. Edward se tenait à la place de James.

- Edward, pleurai-je en essayant de dégager ses mains pour qu'il arrête de m'étrangler.

- Ne fais surtout pas ça, Bella… Tu m'entends ? Ne joue pas avec moi…, rugit-il en me secouant férocement.

Ses yeux vert magnifique avaient disparu, la haine emplissant son regard.

- Arrête, sanglotai-je effrayée.

- Je t'en prie, Bella, arrête ! Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, me supplia-t-il en desserrant peu à peu sa poigne sur ma gorge.

J'eus la sensation d'avoir déjà entendu ça. Mon souffle me revint plus facilement maintenant qu'il avait retiré ses doigts de ma trachée. Je me redressai et fixai Edward assis lui aussi au sol. Il n'était plus furieux. Doucement, il se pencha vers moi, sa bouche à mon oreille.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Isabella..., me chuchota-t-il.

- Je veux que tu me laisses partir…, couinai-je sans me rendre compte.

Il me sourit tristement, puis se leva. Je le regardai s'éloigner à reculons vers le noir.

- Edward, l'appelai-je en me mettant debout aussi.

- Je ne peux pas Bella, je ne peux pas…

Puis il disparut dans les ténèbres. J'étais à nouveau seule…jusqu'à que j'entende un pleurnichement derrière moi.

Une brune à la peau mate était recroquevillée sous la lumière. Elle sanglotait bruyamment. Son visage était caché par ses mains. Ses vêtements déchirés et sales la rendait tellement faible. Tellement vulnérable. Je m'approchai d'elle, hésitante. Je posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et je découvris avec stupeur Maria, en larmes.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un accent latino.

Je l'observai attentivement alors qu'elle se levait pour me faire face. Elle renifla, attendant que je lui réponde.

- Je pleure, parce que…parce que j'ai peur.

Elle acquiesça en essuyant ses joues mouillées.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ces monstres vont me vendre Bella, sanglota-t-elle à nouveau.

- Et moi, je ne devrais pas vivre tous ça…, lui répondis-je.

Elle arrêta de pleurer. Je me figeai en voyant ses traits déformés par la rage.

_- ¡Dios mío!_ Tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi. Alors que moi j'ai tout perdu ! Ma vie est condamnée ! Je ne peux rien faire comparé à toi ! Explosa-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis Bella, me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi alors que je reculais.

- Je ne vois pas…

Elle stoppa ses pas pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tue-le…, murmura-t-elle.

- Qui ? Lui répondis-je tremblante.

- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, pas vrai ? Me dit-elle en penchant la tête. Tu peux recommencer, non ?

Son regard se fixa sur mes mains. Mon cœur s'affola encore en les voyants rouges. Du sang…, toujours du sang…, de partout…

Maria disparut.

Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Je tombai à genoux alors que je regardais le sang s'écouler abondamment de mes mains. Le son des battements rapide de mon cœur assomma ma tête. Une mare écarlate commença à se former tout autour de moi, tachant ma robe blanche. Les yeux toujours sur ce liquide rouge, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

La lumière devint de plus en plus faible. Le sang ne voulait plus s'arrêter et il faisait de plus en plus noir. Le cercle lumineux se rétrécit, l'obscurité rampa vers moi. Je suffoquai.

Et puis, les ténèbres m'engloutirent…

…

C'est en hurlant de terreur que je me réveillai. Désorientée, ma main partit sur le coté, frappant quelque chose de chaud. La chose se mit à bouger et à grogner.

- Putain Bella, t'es tarée ou quoi ?

Je me redressai subitement, tremblante, les cheveux collés à mon front. Je me forçai à récupérer une respiration normale. Il faisait trop chaud. Je transpirai et mon cœur refusait de se calmer. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur mes joues. Ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar, pourtant je revoyais encore et encore ce sang de partout. Je me rendis compte que le soleil venait à peine de se lever à en juger les rayons orangés qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Je tressaillis en sentant quelqu'un me toucher le bras. Malgré mes larmes, je pouvais quand même distinguer Edward à côté de moi. Il se frotta la joue d'une main.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'hurler et de me frapper comme ça ? Râla-t-il encore dans les vapes.

Je remarquai qu'il avait enlevé son t-shirt durant la nuit. Edward se mit en position assise sur le lit, me regardant étrangement, les sourcils encore froncés par son réveil brutal. Mes yeux s'attardèrent 2 secondes sur son torse parfait, éclairé par la faible lumière du jour. J'aurais presque ri si j'étais d'humeur, devant ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens. C'était mignon, voire craquant. Cependant, mon rêve ne faisait que défiler dans ma tête. L'Edward que j'avais imaginé m'avait terrifié. Mais cette peur s'envola progressivement quand sa main caressa ma joue souillée par mes larmes. Ses yeux vert inquiets me scrutèrent.

- Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Son contact me rassura. Mon rythme cardiaque revint à la normale, puis il tourna mon visage pour que je le regarde. Je reniflai discrètement.

- Non, c'est rien… Juste un cauchemar, dis-je faiblement.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ça va…

Je ne voulais pas revivre tous ça en lui racontant. En plus, il allait me prendre certainement pour une folle. Je me rallongeai sur le dos en fixant le plafond. Mes souvenirs de la veille étaient un peu embrumés. Tous ce que je savais, c'est que je m'étais fait agressée. Mes courbatures et mon mal de crâne pouvaient me le prouver. Et le pire, c'était que j'avais commis un meurtre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire d'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression que tout cela était fictif. Que ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Edward s'étendit sur le ventre, et je sentis son regard me trouer la joue. Je tournai la tête pour l'observer aussi.

Je ne pouvais pas me mentir : Edward était vraiment beau. Même sexy. Ses bras puissants repliés pour coincer un coussin sous sa tête, me fascinaient. D'un doigt timide, je traçai la plaie cicatrisée sur son épaule, exactement là où j'avais fait mon bandage ridicule. Il frémit légèrement à mon toucher.

- Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton t-shirt ? Murmurai-je.

Ma question était stupide. Mais je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux et me rendormir. Maintenant que j'étais éveillée, je préférais me changer les idées en discutant avec lui. Edward enfonça son visage dans son coussin.

- Il faisait trop chaud…et tu me collais comme une sangsue…, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que moi aussi je me déshabille.

- Dommage…

Sa voix à moitié étouffée me fit lâcher un petit rire. Il dégagea sa tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu te moques de moi ? M'accusa-t-il les yeux fermés.

Je ne lui répondis pas, concentrée sur les traits de son visage. Puis, il bougea, se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, m'obligeant à reculer.

- Pousse-toi Bella…, tu prends toute la place…, grogna-t-il menaçant.

- Edward, je vais tomber, le prévins-je en remarquant que j'étais près du bord du matelas.

Il ouvrit un œil.

- Et alors ?

Et d'un coup d'épaule, il m'éjecta du lit. Je tombai sur les fesses, non sans l'avoir insulté.

- Ça , c'est pour m'avoir agressé alors que je dormais paisiblement, commenta-t-il.

Je me relevai en frottant mon derrière. Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il me fixait. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il s'esclaffa. De son rire qui réchauffa mon cœur. Il me pointa du doigt, toujours mort de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, se moqua-t-il.

Au lieu de faire le tour pour me remettre sur le matelas, je lui sautai dessus, écrasant son dos de tout mon poids. Il grogna, sans pour autant bouger pour me faire expulser de son dos joliment musclé. Je me mis à califourchon sur le bas de son dos. Mes mains saisirent ses cheveux en bataille gentiment. Ils étaient tellement soyeux que j'en rougissais presque.

- Excuse-toi, lui intimidai-je le cœur battant.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et pendant un instant, je crus qu'il s'était assoupi. Je montais et descendais légèrement au fil de ses respirations. Inconsciente, mes doigts glissèrent doucement de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque. La lumière du jour dansait sur sa peau lisse et je m'en émerveillai. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais toucher encore la texture de son corps. De mes doigts tremblant, j'effleurais ses omoplates, et j'entendis Edward soupirer. Je croyais que je l'agaçais, alors je stoppai tout geste. Embarrassée.

- Continue, m'ordonna brusquement Edward dans un souffle.

Si je n'en avais pas envie aussi, je ne l'aurais pas écouté. Alors je continuais à dessiner les courbes de son dos du bout des doigts. Je traçai sa colonne vertébrale lentement, j'aurais juré entendre un ronronnement de sa part. Puis je refis le même chemin en faisant marcher ma main de deux doigts, juste pour le fun.

- Tu t'éclates, hein ? Rit-il doucement.

J'haussai les épaules, consciente qu'il ne me voyait pas. Puis pour me venger, je le griffai. Pas méchamment, je ne voulais pas abîmer sa peau nette et douce. Il se crispa.

- Excuse-toi, répétai-je.

Je ne voulais pas lâcher le morceau. Puis, j'ignorais comment il fit, mais il roula sur le dos. Et miracle durant l'action, je restai sur lui, sa main agrippant ma jambe pour que je ne tombe pas. Au final, je me retrouvais dans une position qui me fit rougir deux fois plus. J'étais toujours à califourchon sur Edward, sauf qu'à la différence de tout à l'heure, il me faisait désormais face. Son regard vert ne lâcha pas le mien chocolat. Nos intimités étaient plaqués l'une à l'autre, protégées seulement par nos vêtements. Mon cœur se mit à danser quelque chose d'indescriptible tandis que mon sang bouillait sous ma chair. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine et les siennes trouvèrent le haut de mes cuisses. Ça aurait dû m'angoisser, pourtant je ne ressentis rien de cela. Ces gestes restèrent sages, ses doigts faisant des cercles rassurants sur moi. Mes paumes descendirent jusqu'à son estomac ferme. Je repris mes esprits, et plantai mes yeux aux siens en mettant mes doigts en position pour l'érafler de nouveau.

- J'attends…, le menaçai-je.

Il me fit un sourire tordu qui me figea une fraction de seconde. Puis il se redressa, nos poitrines se touchant presque. Ses bras m'encerclèrent pour me coller à lui et approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille.

- Excuse-moi Bee, me dit-il avant d'embrasser ma joue en feu.

Et comme hier, sa proximité me fit frissonner. Je n'avais jamais eu de contacts aussi proches avec personne. Edward était le premier. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer à sa chaleur, ni à ses lèvres douces sur moi. C'était comme s'il me touchait à chaque fois, pour la première fois. J'aimais cet Edward doux et gentil. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait autant besoin de me prendre dans ses bras que moi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'aimais cette sensation.

Son visage se retira et mon regard se plongea à nouveau dans le sien.

- Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant mon arcade endolorie.

J'acquiesçai, en baissant la tête. Que je sois sur lui ne paraissait pas le déranger. Je repensais à hier soir.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Marmonnai-je.

Je regardai ma main droite bandée à cause d'un foutu serpent, en sentant les émeraudes d'Edward sur moi.

- Je te l'ai dit Bella, me répondit-il.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je sentis son doigt soulever mon visage.

- J'ai dû m'absenter…pour quelqu'un d'important pour moi, me souffla-t-il comme s'il regrettait d'avoir parlé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, une pointe au cœur que je me surpris à prendre pour de la jalousie._** Sa petite amie ?**_

- Qui ?

Edward hésita. Et j'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance. Puis, finalement il ouvrit la bouche.

- Ma mère, me dit-il d'une petite voix.

J'essayai de déchiffrer son expression, sans succès.

- Moi aussi je peux te poser une question ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement en levant les yeux.

Je fis oui de la tête.

- C'étais quoi ton cauchemar ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Allez Bee…

Je soufflai en enfouissant mon visage sur son épaule.

- Un rêve tordu, soupirai-je.

- Raconte.

Il allait m'harceler.

- J'ai rêvé de ma conscience, un autre moi horrible qui me hurlait dessus…

Je préférai lui épargner James et compagnie.

- Oh… Terrifiant, se moqua Edward.

Je relevai la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. Doucement, je lui donnai une petite claque sur la joue. Pas fort, mais bien sonore.

- Ça, c'est pour Bee, commentai-je.

Je détestais ce surnom.

- T'es méchante quand même…, râla Edward.

Je lui souris timidement, puis caressai la trace rouge sur sa joue.

- Toi aussi, lui répondis-je.

Il avait quand même commencé le premier.

- Moi je m'excuse et toi non, hein ?

Rougissante, je lui posai un baiser sur sa joue, savourant sa peau sur mes lèvres.

- Pardon, murmurai-je.

Le temps que le soleil apparaisse complètement dans le ciel, j'avais passé un moment avec Edward. Allongée cote à cote sur le lit, je lui racontais ma vie. Je n'avais jamais autant parlé de toute mon existence. Et Edward m'écoutait, en me regardant parfois. Argumentant aussi, sans jamais parler de lui, évidement. Souvent il riait, et moi aussi. J'étais entrain de lui raconter mes années collège.

- J'essaye de t'imaginer en mode racaille, entrain de chanter du Eminem à tue tête, se moqua-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

- J'étais une ado perdue et désespérée à cette époque, me défendis-je.

- Une abeille en survêt… Mortel !

Il se foutait de ma gueule.

- J'aime bien Eminem, mais je préfère Green Day.

- C'est bien aussi.

- Je voulais même me faire un piercing.

- Où ça ?

Je relevai sans me rendre compte, le bas de mon haut, exposant mon ventre plat. Le feu me monta aussitôt aux joues alors qu'Edward me regardait attentivement.

- Au nombril, lui répondis-je en cachant mon corps.

_**Je le faisais exprès ou quoi ?**_

- Sexy, souffla-t-il.

- Ouais, dis-je encore gênée.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Je le regardai en levant mes sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es bien plus jolie sans, me répondit-il.

Je rougis furieusement, puis décidai de changer rapidement de sujet.

Je lui racontais ensuite mes folies avec Emmett, les blagues tordues qu'on avait inventées et tout le reste. Sans compter les punitions. J'étais nostalgique, et ça me faisait un peu mal de parler de ma famille. Mais les rires d'Edward et ses commentaires me faisaient oublier tout ça. Une chose était sûre : j'appréciais énormément Edward.

* * *

** Voila ! On a eu une Bella toute mignonne d'à peine 4 ans ^^ !**

**C'était la fameuse 1er rencontre qu'avait mentionné la mère de Bella au chapitre précédent.**

**Moi je dis le monde est petit...**

**Sinon le rêve bizarre était...bizarre ^^**

**A sa place, j'aurai vraiment flippé si j'avais vu un deuxième moi, déjà que je me fais moi même peur toute seule...mdr.**

**Edward et Bella se rapprochent (Pff des vrai gamins ^^), mais est ce que sa va durer ? (ce n'est pas une question rhétorique ^^)**

**On est à la moitié de l'histoire. **

**See you later !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Pisha. X3**


	10. Birthday

**Hello !**

**Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Surtout que ce n'est pas très rose comme fiction ^^.**

**Blablabla… (*Baisse le son avec une télécommande)**

**Disclaimer**** : J'espère que Stephenie Meyer a trouvé de l'inspiration face à l'océan, ça serais bien si elle sort un autre livre.**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Birthday**

_**Craig Armstrong** This Love_

_Face au miroir, je m'analysai. Des talons jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me voir habiller comme ça. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je portais des vêtements de garçon à longueur de journée. La preuve, je m'étais préparée toute seule. Sauf que la nouvelle moi que reflétait ma glace, avec cette robe noire super sexy, me surprenait. Je paraissais…jolie. Sans aller jusqu'à me confondre avec des filles comme Lauren. La robe dos nu sombre m'allait comme un gant, exposant légèrement mon décolleté. Pour le maquillage, j'avais fait discret. Un peu de gloss, petit trait d'Eye liner sous les yeux et du mascara. Et pour finaliser, une touche de parfum, senteur freesia._

_Mon portable sur mon lit m'alerta d'un nouveau message. Je m'en saisis pour le lire, faisant rebondir mes cheveux fraîchement bouclés sur mes épaules dans le mouvement. Je soupirais, c'était un message de Jessica…_

_« Bells, tu as intérêt de te manier les fesses avant que je ne vienne te chercher par les cheveux. Et je suis sérieuse. Tu dois venir, pour le principe. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux que tu sois présente à ma fête. Alors pas la peine de te cacher, je viendrais dans 1h pour te kidnapper si je vois que tu n'es pas encore là. Je m'en fiche de laisser les autres seuls chez moi. Aie pitié de moi, merde ! Tu sais ce que c'est un Mike bourré ? J'ai besoin de ton soutien! Alors bisous et A TOUTE SUITE ! » Jess._

_Je grognai, j'étais même prête à regarder le match avec Emmett pour échapper à cette fête. Mais bon, il semblait que je n'avais pas trop le choix. De toute façon, ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Alors autant jouer les bonnes amies. _

_Je descendis avec précaution les marches des escaliers, perchée sur mes chaussures de bimbo. J'allais prendre mon sac dans le salon lorsqu'Emmett déboula dans la pièce._

_- Où tu vas comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en jetant 3 popcorns à sa bouche. _

_Il s'installa sur le canapé en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je glissais mon portable dans mon sac. Il me pointa du doigt, choqué._

_- Tu as un rencard ! M'accusa-t-il. _

_J'haussai les épaules, juste pour l'embêter, en regardant son pot de popcorn avec envie. Il le protégea de ses bras. _

_- N'y pense même pas, grosse…_

_Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de finir que ma main était déjà partie frapper l'arrière de sa tête._

_- Je ne suis pas grosse ! M'écriai-je._

_Je caressais mon ventre plat. **Pff, n'importe quoi !** D'une main, il attrapa la télécommande pour mettre la chaîne sportive, et de l'autre, il se frotta le crâne, le popcorn entre les jambes. _

_- Je connais cette personne ? Râla toujours Emmett, les yeux sur l'écran._

_- Bien sûr, dis-je avec un regard mystérieux._

_- Qui ?_

_- Jessica…_

_Emmett s'étrangla et je crus un instant qu'il allait mourir étouffé à cause d'un misérable grain de maïs soufflé. Je me mordais la joue pour m'empêcher de rire. Il reprit la parole après avoir repris son souffle._

_- Tu…tu es…, hein ? Bégaya-t-il._

_- Mais non, abruti ! Je vais à la fête de Jessica, me moquai-je._

_- Ah… Ok…_

_Il parût soulagé. _

_- As-tu quelque chose contre les gays ? Lui demandai-je._

_- Non ! J'ai juste étais surpris… J'ai cru que… Laisse tomber ! Balbutia-t-il._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel._

_- Emmett, Jessica n'est pas lesbienne ! Elle a Mike, rigolai-je._

_- Je sais…_

_- Depuis quand ai-je des rendez vous ? Tu me connais, j'évite ça !_

_- Ouais…_

_J'approchai doucement ma main du pot à mesure que je lui parlais. Il n'avait rien remarqué, ses yeux étant perdus dans le match de basket. Mes doigts avaient à peine effleuré ma gourmandise que mon frère me saisissait mon poignet. Il tourna la tête pour me fusiller du regard. _

_- Pas touche, me menaça-t-il._

_Je regardai la télé, en écarquillant les yeux._

_- Non mais, regarde-moi cette pom-pom-girl ! Criai-je faussement choquée._

_- Où ? _

_Dès que son attention eut été détournée, je pris une grosse poignée de pop corn avant de m'enfuir. Je priais tous les saints pour ne pas me fracasser contre le sol avec mes talons. J'entendis Emmett grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible._

_- Désolé Emmy, j'y vais ! Dis-je en mettant une des boules sucrées à ma bouche._

_- Bells, tu me dois 1 dollars maintenant ! C'est ma bouffe merde, hurla-t-il depuis le salon._

_Je récupérai mon gilet blanc sur le porte manteau en secouant la tête. _

_- Pff, y'en a même pas pour 50 cents, sérieux…_

_- Je m'en fous ! 1 dollars, demain matin._

_**Où avais-je foutu mes clés ?**_

_- Emmy, t'as pas vu les clés de ma camionnette ?_

_Il surgit subitement derrière moi. Je sursautai, la main au cœur._

_- Imbécile, tu m'as fait peur ! _

_- Tiens, me disait-il en me tendant l'objet en question. Au fait, maman sait que tu sors ?_

_- Ouais elle sait. Et Charlie aussi, merci, fis-je en récupérant mes clés._

_- Faut que je vienne te chercher après ou pas ?_

_Je fronçai les sourcils._

_- Pas la peine, j'ai ma voiture. Et de toute façon je ne vais pas boire, alors…_

_- Tu as intérêt, me coupait-il en me faisant les gros yeux. Fais attention à toi, quand même._

_- Depuis quand joues-tu le grand frère protecteur ! Rigolai-je._

_- Depuis que tu me dois 1 dollars._

_**Il était sérieux en plus ?**_

_- Je ne rentrerai pas tard. Et puis c'est juste une fête, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?_

_Emmett croisa les bras en me jetant son regard « ne fait pas la fille innocente alors que tu sais parfaitement ce qui peut se passer ». Je soupirais._

_- Oui enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais disparaitre, fis-je en haussant les épaules. _

_- Fais attention Bells, me répéta-t-il, je connais ce genre de fête. _

_- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Souris-je._

_- Ce n'est pas ça ! Toi je te connais, c'est des autres dont je me méfie. Tu sais l'alcool, les garçons…_

_- Stop Emmy ! Tu te fais des films, dis-je en roulant des yeux. Je vais chez Jess, il y aura ses parents !_

_**Enfin je crois…, quoique non s'il y a des boissons…**_

_- Ouais… Bon ben, passe une bonne soirée. Et fait en sorte de gratter 1 dollars…_

_Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Les parents reviennent à quelle heure du resto ?_

_- Euh… 23h00 je crois, mais je pense qu'ils vont faire un tour après._

_- Ok. Moi je rentrerais vers 1h00, je ne compte pas rester longtemps._

_- Bien ! Bon, ce n'est pas que tu me fais chier, mais j'ai un match à finir et un pop corn aussi, me dit-il en tournant les talons._

_- Bye Emmy ! Ris-je en ouvrant la porte pour sortir._

_- Bye Bells, et ne te perds pas en route !_

_**Si j'avais su…**_

…

Cela faisait 5 fois que je me levai pour regarder par la fenêtre. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu et honnêtement, je n'aimais pas ça. Etre seule, je voulais dire. J'étais consciente que ce qu'il se passait entre moi et mon ravisseur n'était pas logique. Je devrais le détester pour ce qu'il m'avait fait c'était le premier homme à avoir abusé de moi. Mais c'était aussi le seul qui m'avait protégée et j'étais fatiguée de lutter. _**Où ça m'avait mené, hein ? **_Je revenais toujours à la case départ, encore plus recouverte de bleus, et toujours plus folle. Rester enfermée dans une pièce 24h/24h n'arrangeait rien en plus. Et je m'ennuyais…quand Edward n'était pas là.

Ce qui me blessait, c'était que malgré le temps passé avec lui, j'avais toujours la sensation qu'il se méfiait encore de moi. Déjà, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu confiance en moi, il m'aurait laissée la porte de la chambre ouverte. Au moins…

_**Moi, je lui faisais confiance !**_ Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais envoyé mon genou entre les jambes. Ce rapprochement avec mon kidnappeur, me faisait terriblement peur aussi.

Chaque jour, il disait quelque chose pour me faire rire. Chaque jour, il s'amusait à me faire enrager en m'appelant Bee. Chaque jour, il me prenait dans ses bras pour me faire rougir. Chaque jour, il m'embrassait la joue pour s'excuser. Et chaque nuit, je lui demandais de rester avec moi…

Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars depuis mon agression. La dernière fois, ce n'était pas de ma conscience dont j'avais rêvé, mais de Félix me poursuivant avec ses yeux dans la main. L'autre nuit, c'était James avec son sourire sadique. Et heureusement, Edward était là. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer mes crises d'angoisse seule. Le pauvre… Il avait bien compris qu'il devait se protéger quand je me battais toute seule dans mon rêve.

Je vidais tant de larmes dans ses bras quand je me réveillais. Instinctivement quand j'ouvrais les yeux, paniquée, je le cherchais. Mais même ses paroles rassurantes me faisaient pleurer. Il ne comprenait rien.

Pourtant, c'était plus des larmes de rage qu'autre chose. J'étais en colère, contre moi. Je m'en voulais de me comporter comme une fille perdue. _**Je touchais carrément le fond pour me faire consoler ainsi par mon ravisseur, non ?**_ Cependant, plus le temps défilait et plus je m'accrochais à Edward comme une désespérée. Oui, c'était le mot. J'étais désespérée. Je redoutais tellement le « après »… Combien de temps me restait-il avant que l'on m'achète ? A présent, je n'avais plus de doute à ce sujet. J'étais belle et bien dans un trafic tordu. Pas la peine d'aller chercher loin de toute façon, c'était évident.

Quelque chose me déconcentra de ma contemplation du manteau vert qui entourait la maison où j'étais prisonnière. C'était la poignée de la porte. Je me figeais automatiquement, j'avais toujours peur que des inconnus pervers débarquent dans la chambre. Mais Edward m'avait promis de ne pas quitter les lieux…

J'eus à peine le réflexe de me retourner de ma réflexion rassurante que je me trouvais nez à nez avec mon ravisseur diaboliquement charmant. Je bondis en arrière, ma tête rencontrant la vitre de la fenêtre.

- Ouille ! T'es malade ou quoi ? M'écriai-je en le poussant. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Qu'est ce que tu observais ? Me demanda tranquillement Edward en regardant lui aussi par la fenêtre.

Je l'ignorai. Je le contournai pour m'asseoir sur le lit. Les yeux baissés, je fixai mes mains. Une bandée, et l'autre valide. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Et mes parents ? Comment vivaient-ils tout ça ? Et… Emmett ? Ils me manquaient terriblement…

Je sursautai de nouveau lorsque sa main se posa sur mon genou, m'arrêtant dans mes réflexions.

- Hey…, ça va ?

J'acquiesçais, même si à l'intérieur, je pleurais. Je sentis Edward me relever le visage.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Il me regardait, toujours avec cette foutue anxiété collée à la figure.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai Bella ?

Encore une fois, je lui fis oui sans l'usage de ma langue. Je l'entendis soupirer et le lit s'affaissa à coté de moi. Une minute s'écoula. Je remarquai que mes jambes étaient blanches, presque transparentes._** Putain, et dire que je devais passer l'été en Floride avec ma famille ! **_

- Ecoute, Bee…

Je relevai directement la tête, alarmée par ce surnom stupide. Je lui jetai un regard qui devait envoyer des éclairs, et il me sourit, fier de m'avoir fait réagir.

- Oh…, aurais-je dis quelque chose ?

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur. De sa main, il baissa mon majeur, refermant mes doigts en un poing. Je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente. De mon autre main, je lui refis un doigt, et même malgré le bandage, je réussis.

- Je trouve que tu as de très jolis doigts, Bella, mais ce que tu en fais, n'est pas très élégant pour une fille, me reprocha-t-il même si son sourire ne disparaissait pas de son visage.

- Je n'ai rien d'une fille normale, lui répondis-je en fixant la façon dont sa main épousait mon poing valide.

- Ça, je ne peux pas le nier…

Je me crispai. Savoir qu'il pensait que j'étais bizarre et que je ne ressemblais pas aux autres filles me blessa. Pourtant je ne le devrais pas… Il m'avait déjà traité de cinglée, de folle…et je commençais sérieusement à l'être, ces temps-ci. Mais le fait qu'il approuvait mes dires sans réfléchir, refroidissait mon cœur…

Il prit ma main bandée et commença lentement à la défaire. Je le laissai faire, incapable de récupérer mes membres.

- Tu es vraiment différente…

_**Différente ? En bien ou en mal, enfoiré !**_

- Unique…, continua-t-il doucement.

Ma main se dénuda petit à petit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son toucher délicat à chaque fois qu'il effleurait ma peau.

- Et…

Ses doigts balayèrent la petite cicatrice que j'avais sur le dos de la main. Je frissonnai.

- Ça te rend spéciale, murmura-t-il si bas que j'avais du mal entendre.

Mon cœur froid retrouva un peu de chaleur. Je me retins de sourire bêtement.

_**Hey, tu es spéciale… Non mais franchement, à quoi joue-t-il là ? Il te sort les grands mots, non mais je rêve…**_

Je me mordis furieusement la langue avant de laisser l'autre moi prendre le dessus. _**Ma foi, faites-vous enlever par erreur et dite-moi si vous ne pétez pas les plombs à la fin ! **_

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe dans ta petite tête, Bella ? Me demanda Edward.

_**Oh seigneur, non ! Ne demande surtout pas ça…**_

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? L'agressai-je sans le faire exprès.

Faut croire que mes humeurs changeaient radicalement ces derniers jours. Pourtant j'avais déjà dépassé le cap des règles…

_**Edward a des sautes d'humeurs ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est indisposé, lui aussi ! **_

J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je commence à délirer.

_**Non mais, regarde-le-moi en train de te fixer comme…un morceau de viande !**_

Je louchai sur les yeux verts de mon kidnappeur. Il n'y avait rien de menaçant. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ?

Je soupirai, vaincue. De toute façon ça changeait quoi que je pleure mon malheur, encore, dans ses bras. Il avait l'habitude et je me demande toujours comment il faisait pour ne pas partir en courant.

_**Pauvre fille…, pff !**_

Edward me tenait toujours la main.

- Ma famille me manque…

Il ne me répondit pas, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer. J'évitai soigneusement ses yeux.

- Et je me disais, que je donnerais tout pour la revoir… Juste une dernière fois…

Ma voix trembla légèrement. Je pensais fondre en larme, pour ne pas changer, mais apparemment mon corps commençait peu à peu à accepter ma condition. Dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur me soulageait dans un sens. Même si c'était, quasiment, le même blabla…

Edward ne semblait ni agacé, ni ennuyé, ni rien du tout en fait… Ce que j'appréciais chez lui, c'est qu'il savait écouter. Et j'avais terriblement besoin de parler à une personne vivante, et non aux murs blancs qui m'entouraient quotidiennement. Mon ravisseur retira sa main, et s'agita un peu. Je le regardai, curieuse. Il fouilla dans sa poche. Un minuscule espoir s'installa en moi, me disant qu'il cherchait, peut-être, son portable pour me le tendre.

_**Ouais, et tu tueras le temps en jouant à Tetris… Ne sois pas si stupide !**_

Impossible. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer en train de saisir l'appareil pour appeler les autorités « Allô, c'est Isabella Swan. Oui, la fille disparue depuis X temps. Où suis-je ? Eh bien, je suis dans une maison de fous plantée dans les bois au milieu de nulle part ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu. AU MILIEU DE NULLE PART ! Faite vite, des tarés de psychopathes veulent me vendre comme une vulgaire marchandise. Oui, bon au lieu de m'harceler de questions, bougez votre cul pour me repérer avec vos bidules machin chouette et venez me chercher avec vos foutus bergers allemands ! »

D'ailleurs, je me demandais ce que faisaient ces bons à rien. Tout en continuant de chercher, je ne savais quoi, Edward brisa le silence et par la même occasion, mon monologue mental.

- Peut être que tu vas trouver ça déplacé venant de moi, mais… Je me suis absenté, pour toi. Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai pensé à toi…

Là, il m'intriguait vraiment. Edward ne cherchait jamais ses mots, et il était si tendu…que cela en était bizarre. Je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison il avait besoin de s'absenter pour moi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'étais flattée en fait.

Il avait finalement tiré un morceau de tissu de velours bleu roi à l'arrière de son jean.

- Ferme les yeux, me demanda-t-il soudainement, une réelle tension dans la voix.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-je en essayant de voir ce que c'était.

Ce traitre le cachait derrière lui.

- Ferme les yeux, me répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

J'hésitai quand même… Le connaissant, il allait faire un truc pas net. Je fermai un œil. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mimique que je lui empruntais de temps en temps.

- Ferme-les ! M'intima t il.

- Ok, fis-je vaincue.

Je ne voyais rien du tout maintenant, mais je sentais Edward bouger derrière moi. J'entendais même un petit bruit métallique. La main de mon ravisseur balaya mes cheveux d'un coté et je frissonnais au contact de l'air sur ma nuque exposée. Lentement, quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de mon cou. Ma main chercha automatiquement à toucher la chose qui pendait au milieu. C'était minuscule.

- C'est quoi ?

- Chut.

Je me sentis rougir de plus en plus en réalisant que c'était un collier. Je n'aimais pas trop les cadeaux… _**Attends, pourquoi m'offrait-il ça ?**_

Un petit clic me fit ouvrir les yeux. J'essayai de voir ce qu'il m'avait accrochée autour du cou. Edward replaça mes cheveux correctement et se mit en face de moi, sans doute pour juger ma réaction.

A ce moment, je n'en avais aucune. Je me forçai à ne pas paraitre choquée. J'admirai le pendentif suspendu à une chaîne légère en or. Il était si petit

Ça ressemblait à…une abeille, en vérité. La tête était en or blanc et son corps était représenté par une pierre, couleur miel. Ses ailes dorées étaient incrustées de diamants. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et mignon en même temps. Je n'étais pas fan de tout ce qui était bijou et tout le tralala féminin. Mais…, cette chose était différente, presque intime.

Je ne savais foutrement rien de la tête que je faisais à ce moment. Mais Edward semblait embarrassé maintenant.

- Désolé…, tu n'aimes pas… Je n'aurais pas dû…

Je repris vie brusquement. _**Pourquoi croyait-il que je n'aimais pas ?**_ D'habitude, quand je n'aimais pas un truc (je ne supportais pas que l'on m'offre quoi que ce soit parce que j'avais la sensation d'être redevable), je râlais et piquais même une crise. Ou pire, je boudais dans un coin…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, m'écriai-je.

Je caressai le pendentif. J'étais si confuse que je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Continuai-je avant qu'il ne parle.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. _**Ça devait coûter une fortune !**_

Edward lâcha un petit rire nerveux en passant sa main dans sa tignasse cuivrée.

- Peut être qu'il te portera chance !

_**Chance. C'est la meilleur celle là ! Il te manipule Bella, rend le lui.**_

J'ignorai ma conscience bruyante.

Je voyais à son regard qu'il hésitait. Une hésitation que je ne compris pas encore.

- C'est ridicule. Pourquoi m'offres-tu une chose pareille, lui criais-je presque.

Mes yeux me piquèrent, parce que je détestai être frustrée ainsi.

- Pardon, Bella… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je pensais te faire plaisir…

Il semblait blessé et je m'en voulus aussitôt. Il essaya de reprendre son présent, mais je cachais le pendentif de ma main.

- Non. Dis-moi, pourquoi ce cadeau ?

- Parce que… Parce que c'est ton anniversaire, souffla-t-il.

Je me figeai, alors que quelques larmes silencieuses faisaient leurs courses sur mes joues. Avant que mon cerveau ne se remette en marche, Edward attrapa mon autre main.

- Tu as 17 ans aujourd'hui. Nous sommes le 13 Septembre, me dit-il doucement.

- Comment… Comment as-tu su ? Lui demandai-je en essayant de contrôler les tremolos de ma voix.

- Je le sais, c'est tout…

J'étais toujours sous le choc de cette révélation. Cela faisait donc environ 3 mois que je m'étais faite enlevée. 3 putains de mois que j'étais enfermée ici. Sans aucune nouvelle de mes proches.

- Bella, continua Edward un peu gêné, si je t'ai offert ça… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en vérité…, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai…hum…, j'ai eu une petite pensée pour toi…

Je remarquai un très léger rougissement de sa part. Pour moi ce genre de chose était un mythe : jamais je n'aurais cru voir un garçon rougir devant moi. Je pensais être la seule à m'empourprer à la vitesse de la lumière pour des sottises. A l'exception de cette fille dans un épisode de _Grey's Anatomy_, où ça devenait carrément un handicap pour elle. La pauvre… Ses émotions étaient scotchées à son visage à chaque passage du sexy Dr. Shepherd… _**Dieu merci, je n'avais pas ce genre de problème !**_

Bref, c'était la première fois que je voyais clairement qu'il était embarrassé. Même si, là maintenant, j'étais d'une humeur déprimante à cause de cette fichue date d'anniversaire, une partie de moi s'amusait de le voir comme ça. _**Chacun son tour, mon chou…**_

- L'as-tu volé ? Dis-je niaisement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus.

_**Et ben quoi ? Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, Edward… On a tous des tendances cleptomanes…**_

- Quoi ? Non ! Argh Bella, bredouilla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Je le fixai, en essayant de déchiffrer son étrange comportement… Je l'avais certainement rendu cinglé. Oui, c'est ça. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Je l'avais contaminé…

Mes joues se refroidissaient de plus en plus à cause de mes larmes traitresses qui ruisselaient toujours sans aucune raison. Devant mon mutisme, Edward se redressa en dégageant ses mains. Il ne me regardait pas directement, toujours cette jolie petite couleur rose qui parsemait ses pommettes. Puis soudain, il s'esclaffa.

_**Mon Dieu, il est fou !**_

- C'est vraiment nul, hein ? Commença Edward. Je voulais te voir sourire, et voilà que je te rends triste. Décidément, je fais tout de travers… Je suis conscient que tu aurais préféré passer cette journée avec tes amis ou… ta famille…

Mes lèvres tremblèrent, et je dus les mordre pour les maitriser.

- Je… Je voulais juste te faire oublier un peu tout ça, même pour quelques minutes. Je sais que c'est dur, Bella…

Il soupira.

- La distance… entre les personnes qui te sont chères, je l'ai vécu aussi… Depuis 2 ans. Et…

Il s'arrêta en passant, encore, nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse cuivré.

- Et toi, tu fais partie des rares personne avec qui je traine le plus souvent ces temps ci. Alors, il est normal pour moi de t'offrir un truc sympa pour ton anniversaire. Mais je vois bien que c'était une erreur…

_**Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voulait le reprendre son fichu cadeau !**_

- Pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais…, parce que tu pleures, me répondit-il tout aussi perdu que moi.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde pleure, non ? Reniflai-je alors que je versais inconsciemment des litres et des litres d'eau salée.

Ma vue voilée par le chagrin m'empêcha de distinguer correctement Edward. Cependant, je sentis ses doigts électriques effleurer ma joue souillée de tristesse. Je relevai les yeux, et soudain je craquais. Je m'effondrai dans ses bras, parce que l'air qui m'entourait devenait glacial, et que j'avais désespérément besoin de lui pour me réchauffer. Je réagis si violemment qu'Edward partit un peu en arrière. Fort heureusement, il garda l'équilibre, ce qui nous évita une belle galipette hors du lit.

- Si longtemps, sanglotai-je contre sa chemise.

- Chut… De quoi Bella ?

Il me caressait délicatement les cheveux en me parlant doucement au creux de l'oreille. 3 maudits mois. Je venais de le réaliser et je n'en pouvais plus. C'était trop dur à accepter. Si mes parents ne m'avaient toujours pas retrouvé, c'est que j'étais vraiment fichue. Et je n'avais que 17 ans.

- Ils…doivent croire…que…que je suis…morte, hoquetai-je entre mes pleurs qui semblaient inquiéter de plus en plus Edward.

- Oh Bee…, me dit-il en me serrant plus fort.

Je me blottis contre lui, en essayant de me calmer, enfouissant mon visage au creux de son épaule.

- C'est faux…, continua Edward.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, hein ? Ça fait 3 fichus mois que j'ai disparu ! Ils doivent sûrement s'attendre à retrouver mon cadavre plutôt que de continuer à me chercher.

- Mais non, ils sont toujours optimistes…

Je ne le croyais pas. Et il semblait le remarquer car je n'arrêtais pas de sangloter. Il approcha de nouveau sa bouche à mon oreille.

- Je te le jure Bella, c'est vrai… On entend parler que de toi en ce moment, me murmura-t-il.

Je respirai son parfum viril un peu Bad boy qui m'apaisait souvent. Disait-il la vérité ? Ou était-ce une façon à lui de me dire « c'est bon, arrête de couiner comme une souris, tu me fatigues ! ».

- Et j'espère qu'ils réussiront à te mettre la main dessus, sincèrement.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que ma vie était entre ses mains ? J'allais lui poser la question, mais il me devança comme toujours.

- Tu savais que tu étais drôlement mignonne à 4 ans ? Me dit soudainement Edward.

Je me retirai vivement de lui en écarquillant mes yeux humides de surprise.

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandai-je avec horreur.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Et c'est quoi ce sourire d'abruti ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et il me pinça doucement la joue comme une grand mère l'aurait fait avec ses petits enfants.

- Mignonne petite Bella, me dit-il d'une voix attendrie.

J'étais clairement choquée maintenant.

- Quand tu dis… qu'on entend parler que de moi… C'est…, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Lui demandai-je de ma voix encore enrouée.

Il ne me répondit pas, il s'occupait plus à me nettoyer les joues de ses doigts magiques. Je saisis ses poignets. Même si j'appréciais son toucher, je n'aimais pas parler dans le vent. Edward fit un geste compliqué, réussissant à dégager ses mains en les tortillant d'une façon élégante.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que j'étais drôlement mignonne à 4 ans ?

J'insistai sur le drôlement. Il avait dit ça comme si…, comme s'il avait vu ma vie défiler. J'étais si transparente que ça ? A moins que…

- Non ! M'écriais-je soudain en comprenant.

_**Ce n'est pas vrai !**_

- Oui ?

- Ils…, oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont passé un genre de maudit reportage sur les filles disparues…

- Biensûr que non, - il fit une petite pause théâtrale -, seulement sur toi…

- Non, non, non !

Je me cachai le visage, vraiment embarrassée. _**Oh mon dieu…, la honte !**_

- Mais c'est bien Bee, tu passes à la télé… Tu as eu 20 minutes de gloire !

Je secouai la tête. Je détestai être la bête de foire. _**Et dire que tout Forks, voire tout le pays, avait pu découvrir certaines photos de moi, argh ! **_Connaissant Renée, elle avait sans doute donné carrément l'album en entier aux journalistes.

- Si je n'ai pas de compte Facebook c'est pour une bonne raison, Edward…, marmonnai-je.

Il retira mes mains et je sursautai à sa proximité. Il était si proche que j'aurais pu l'embrasser en me redressant.

_**Non mais, ça ne va pas Bella ? Tu perds la tête…**_

_Biensûr !_

- Parce que tu es une fille qui déteste étaler sa vie aux yeux des autres ? Me dit Edward avec un petit sourire tordu.

J'acquiesçai, déconcertée devant ce sourire séduisant. Mon cœur s'affola brusquement en voyant ses lèvres s'approcher. J'étais pétrifiée. Je réussis cependant à fermer les yeux. J'arrêtai même de respirer.

Une douce petite pression sur le museau me fit ouvrir les paupières. Edward m'avait embrassé le bout du nez. Et comme à mon habitude, je ressemblais à une bouche à incendie lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres sur moi.

- Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en me caressant les joues.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas le comportement d'Edward vis-à-vis de moi. Un jour, il se transformait en nounours géant foutrement charmant, et puis le lendemain il devenait le pire des imbéciles. Il était vraiment complexe. Au lieu de commencer mon enquête sur le dossier « Edward : le taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé », je préférais renifler. Juste pour casser la glace.

- Oui…, ça fait du bien…de pleurer un bon coup…, dis-je en frottant mes yeux pleins de larmes.

- Mmmh…

Il regardait le pendentif.

- Tu comptes le garder ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite d'une petite voix.

J'observai aussi le petit bijou qui scintillait comme une étoile. J'étais certaine qu'il me porterait chance.

- Peut être…

Puis me vint un petit détail.

- Une abeille, constatai-je en le regardant de travers.

Il se retint de rire. Je voyais ses traits joueurs s'installer sur son visage. Il haussa les épaules.

- Il te va bien !

- Ouais, je comprends mieux le « j'ai pensé à toi ». Mais…, merci quand même. C'est gentil…, et c'est très joli aussi.

J'essayais de lui faire le sourire le plus authentique de mon existence. Je pensais avoir échoué lamentablement. Mais les yeux de mon ravisseur me rassurèrent du contraire, son regard s'illuminant enfin.

…

Edward partit ensuite. Il me laissa quelques minutes seule, et je profitai de cette solitude pour méditer. La voix qui résonnait de plus en plus dans ma tête m'agaçait. Ma conscience devenait insupportable depuis que je portais le présent de mon kidnappeur.

_**Il se moque de toi ! **_

_Si mon acheteur n'est pas un bon psychiatre, j'exigerai le remboursement !_

_**Je veux seulement t'aider ! **_

Je repoussais cette maudite voix qui m'harcelait depuis un moment. J'avais trouvé un petit moyen pour la faire fuir. Il fallait tout simplement que je pense à lui…d'une certaine manière que je n'avouerai jamais…

_**Par exemple…, argh ! C'est si gênant…**_

Je faisais une fixette sur le derrière de mon kidnappeur quand il quitta la chambre. _**Et je vous jure que c'était involontaire ! Il était devant moi avec son foutu jeans sombre et…, pff !**_

Ma conscience se tut à l' instant où je commençai à mater Edward. Et depuis, je ne cessais de penser à son corps scandaleusement sculpté pour la faire fuir… Elle me lança un « Bella, tu te pervertis ! », avant de disparaitre au fond de ma tête, étouffée par les images salaces que j'imaginais. Et je m'appuyais sur le peu d'expérience que j'avais pour rendre les choses réalistes.

_**Alors non, je ne…hum… Ouais, je ne me touchais pas…**_

Je parlais d'expérience sensorielle. Je pouvais très bien savoir ce que les doigts d'Edward savaient faire. Ou sa langue. Et même s'il n'avait pas retenté la pratique, je n'avais pas oublié la façon dont mon ventre avait fait des saltos arrière.

Alors oui, je fantasmais sur mon ravisseur, mais c'était pour mon propre bien. Mental, biensûr.

- BELLA !

Je bondis à la voix d'Edward. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était revenu. Il fronçait les sourcils, en me regardant bizarrement.

- Tu es un peu sur les nerfs ? Me demanda-t-il en me fourrant un bol dans les mains. Tu fais des sauts comme une sauterelle à chaque fois que je te parle.

Biensûr que je suis sur les nerfs, je viens d'avoir des pensées pas très catholique sur ton compte.

- Et tu ressembles à un camion de pompier ! Se moqua Edward. Tu vas bien ?

Je baissais les yeux et ce que je vis me fis crisper les doigts sur ce bol rempli de douceurs. C'était la dernière chose que j'avais dégusté chez moi, avant de disparaitre dans la nature.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Me demanda Edward en me piquant une boule sucrée.

Je secouai la tête en lui tendant le pop corn. Au moins, Edward ne s'intéressait plus à mes joues rouges tomate.

- Si…, mais… Pas faim.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non.

- Non, tu n'as pas faim ou non tu as faim ? Dit mon ravisseur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il m'énerve.

- Pas faim.

- Sujet, verbe…, tu connais ?

- Haha, très drôle ! Je suis morte de rire. Tu m'as comprise…

- J'ai bien peur que…non.

Il prit une boule pour la plaquer sur mes lèvres.

- Ouvre.

Je lui fis non de la tête. Et c'était vrai en plus, je n'avais pas envie de grignoter. J'avais l'estomac en vrac depuis un moment. Je voulais éviter le stade du vomissement. Autant prendre des précautions. Edward souffla.

- Allez, il faut que tu te nourrisses un peu.

- Je ne suis pas une poule qu'il faut engrosser, Edward. Si j'ai envie de virer à l'anorexie, je le ferais, dis-je en dégageant sa main.

Je savais que je l'agaçais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui tenais tête. Mais je cédais souvent, par peur qu'il pète les plombs. Je m'entendais si bien avec lui que je craignais de le pousser à bout. Mais là, il était question de la vie de sa chemise. Et moi je l'aimais bien…sa chemise.

- Non sérieusement, ne me force pas. Je vais tout dégobiller sinon…

Je grimaçai pour appuyer mes propos. Il reprit ma gourmandise en la glissant entre ses lèvres. Savait-il que ce fichu pop corn avait effleuré les miennes ?

- Tant pis !

Il posa le bol au sol et se saisit aussitôt de MA bouteille d'eau. Il me regarda dangereusement. Je me méfiai soudain, en alerte du moindre geste suspect.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de prendre un encas, mais as-tu soif ?

Il me l'avait demandé si innocemment…, que je lui jetais un regard qui voulait dire « ne tente rien ou tu me le paieras ».

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, si j'ai envie de…

Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase qu'il renversa l'eau sur moi. Je n'avais pas capté qu'il avait retiré le bouchon avant sa tentative meurtrière.

- Tu parles trop Bee…, soupira Edward faussement blasé.

J'avais juste eu le temps de fermer les paupières. L'eau un peu tiède se déversa sur ma tête, dégoulinant sur mes cheveux et caressant mon cou. Le flot n'était pas important, je n'étais pas trempée, mais ça n'excusait rien.

Les paupières toujours closes, je m'avançais sur le lit à l'aveugle pour l'attraper. Ma main saisit la bouteille en plastique vide à présent pour assommer mon kidnappeur. C'était un jeu, il n'y avait rien de méchant. Et j'avais besoin de ça à cet instant : me changer les idées en me chamaillant avec lui.

- Viens te battre, si t'es un homme ! Criai-je alors que l'excitation affluait dans mon sang.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir l'expression amusé d'Edward. D'une vitesse affolante, il m'arracha mon arme pour la balancer contre le mur. Et toujours dans le mouvement, il attrapa mon poignet pour me le tordre gentiment, m'obligeant à lui tourner le dos. J'eu le souffle coupé.

- Mmmh, tellement facile…, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sentis la chaleur de son corps alors que de son autre bras m'entourait pour que je ne bouge plus. J'haletai brusquement lorsque sa bouche se posa sur mon cou sensible. Instinctivement, je plaquai plus mon dos contre lui et jetai ma tête en arrière pour exposer le plus de chair. Edward se tendit soudain, sans doute surpris par mon comportement. Puis il nicha son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, inspirant profondément.

- Tu sens si bon, ronronna-t-il dans mon cou un peu mouillé.

Mon rythme cardiaque se mit en transe, et je savais désormais mon corps fiévreux. Il desserra petit à petit sa poigne de mon bras. Il fallait que je réagisse, sinon je n'aurais aucune chance de m'échapper après.

Je me retirai de son étreinte et lui fis volte face. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu égaré. Je profitai de ce moment de faiblesse pour me jeter sur lui. De toutes mes pauvres forces, je l'écrasai sur le matelas. Il se laissa faire, car il ne montra aucun signe d'opposition. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je t'ai eu ! Déclarai-je légèrement essoufflée.

Il remarqua que j'étais sur lui, car il me fit un petit sourire.

- Je ne crois pas.

Puis il me poussa sur le coté, et je me trouvais à sa place. Je lâchai un petit gloussement mais fus stoppé net, quand il bloqua mes poignets au dessus de ma tête d'une seule main.

- Je t'ai eu, chantonna-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non ! Râlai-je.

J'enroulai inconsciemment mes jambes autour de lui et il se figea encore, l'air absent. Alors, je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Je laissai glisser mes jambes en rougissant comme une idiote. Edward reprit vie brusquement, me regardant avec intensité. Une confrontation intérieure semblait danser dans ses prunelles. Ensuite, il se pencha, libérant doucement mes mains au passage. Je déglutis discrètement, en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le lit. Ses mains descendirent lentement jusqu'à ma taille et je frissonnai lorsque son torse rencontra le mien. J'étais certaine qu'il ressentait les battements fous de mon cœur. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine, comme pour chercher une consolation secrète.

Et moi dans l'histoire ? Rien. Je l'observai attentivement, essayant malgré tout de contrôler mon pouls. J'étais un peu sonnée par ses gestes : ils étaient d'une telle douceur…

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour Bella ? Me demanda soudainement Edward contre moi.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne pouvais lui dire ni oui ni non. Je n'en avais pas la force pour l'instant. Il bougea un peu entre mes jambes, évitant de mettre tous son poids sur moi, puis remonta un peu pour coller sa joue contre la mienne, soufflant des braises d'incendie dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es si douce…, susurra-t-il en faufilant ses doigts divins sous mon haut pour caresser mon ventre.

Je me contractai à son toucher. On dépassait les limites. Pas seulement Edward. Moi aussi. J'aurais du dire stop, mais je n'avais plus l'esprit à ça. J'avais le cœur sur un nuage. Et je ne voulais qu'une chose : profiter au maximum du moment présent. Car je savais que d'ici peu de temps, il n'y aurait qu'angoisse et souffrance. Ou même la mort. Je n'aurais pas de _happy end_. Alors doit-on me blâmer de vivre des instants câlins avec un garçon que je ne reverrai jamais?

- Si innocente...

Il embrassa ma joue en feu, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour faire danser mes doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze. Je m'émerveillai encore de leur texture. Je sentis ses mains glisser sous mon corps pour caresser mon dos nu. Et son étreinte se fit plus forte, empreignant son parfum merveilleux sur moi.

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul à parler ? Soupira-t-il ensuite.

Je ris franchement contre lui.

- Peut être parce que tu es un taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé ?

Je le sentis sourire contre ma joue. Et même cette sensation me donna une chair de poule agréable. Il me pinça gentiment la taille.

- Peut être bien, oui…

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, en le poussant un peu par les épaules pour mettre un peu de distance. Mini la distance, quand même…

- Le reconnaître est un bon début, monsieur…

Je m'arrêtai dans ma lancée. Je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille. Edward libéra une de ses mains pour poser un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de psy.

Il avait raison : un psy ne se concentrerait pas sur la blancheur de ses dents parfaites. Ni sur son sourire en coin qui n'existait que dans ces foutus contes de fées. Et encore moins sur ses yeux verts expressifs.

Son doigt dessina la courbe de ma lèvre inférieure, pour ensuite traverser ma joue, laissant des flammes au passage. Il se pencha pour de nouveau poser un doux baiser sur ma joue.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, d'ailleurs…

Je me figeai lorsqu'il déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. Savait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Devrais-je l'arrêter ?

_**Argh, fichue conscience qui ne se manifeste pas quand j'ai besoin d'elle !**_

- A part peut être…

Il embrassa le coin de ma bouche et j'haletai de surprise. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mon visage plus rouge que la normale. De ses pouces, il essaya d'apaiser l'incendie qui ravageait mes joues. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, ne sachant que faire. J'étais littéralement hypnotisée par ses perles vertes.

- De toi, me souffla-t-il alors que son nez caressait le mien.

Je ne pipai mot. Il était dangereusement proche de moi. Alors, je fermai les yeux, appréhendant la suite. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il effleura mes lèvres légèrement. Le seul bruit qui nous entourait était nos respirations irrégulières et bruyantes.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon. Et il le savait. Je lui avais récemment avoué que ma vie sentimentale ne se résumait qu'à mon Ipod. Inutile de dire que j'étais embarrassée.

Il frotta de nouveau son nez avant de survoler ma bouche entrouverte. J'allai goûter ses lèvres, pour la première fois…

Mais quelque chose brisa la magie qui nous enveloppait. Edward stoppa tout mouvement, avant de grogner de frustration. Il se retira vivement, et le froid s'abattit sur moi. Les étoiles disparurent derrières mes paupières et l'horrible lumière de la chambre m'agressa lorsque je les ouvris. Je me redressai, légèrement dans les vapes et sûrement les cheveux en bataille.

Edward se fouillait les poches, à la recherche de son portable qui vibrait comme un objet de sorcellerie.

Je poussai un long soupir, moi aussi frustrée. J'observai Edward s'agiter dans tout les sens, agacé. Il réussit cependant à le sortir, et s'asseoir correctement pour répondre.

- Oui ! Dit sombrement mon ravisseur.

- …

- Oui, soupira-t-il en se frottant le visage de l'autre main.

- …

Edward sursauta brusquement et mon cœur fit un bond.

- Je… Quoi ? Mais…, déjà ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- …

- Non ! Enfin non, tu ne peux pas décider à sa place, s'énerva Edward en se levant. Aro n'est toujours pas revenu ?

- …

Il se retourna vers moi, confus et irrité.

- Donc, il a décidé ?

- …

- Je… Oui, ok…

- …

Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses prunelles me firent froid dans le dos à cet instant.

- Non.

- …

- Je comprends parfaitement.

- …

Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres.

- Fais ce qu'on t'a dit de faire Dimitri, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon. Non ?

- …

- Demain ? Vous êtes pressés ou quoi ? Cracha Edward, la haine noir d'encre dans les yeux.

- …

- Mais…, argh putain ! Fils de…, Cria-t-il en éteignant son portable.

Je conclus qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez. Edward me regarda, les yeux vides d'expression. Je n'étais pas stupide.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me le dise, j'avais compris.

Je venais d'être achetée.

* * *

**J'avais promis un peu de tendresse pour nos deux protagonistes. Bah voila… (*rougis)**

**Mais les choses sérieuses commenceront au prochain chapitre, et je pense que ceux qui vont suivre aussi vont vous tuer ! Mouhahaha !**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt =D !**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha.**


	11. Crack Up

**Hey everybody ! I'm come back =D !**

**Il m'est arrivé plein de truc pas cool…**

**J'ai passé une semaine de folie…J'ai appris le décès de mon grand père. Il va me manquer… J'étais sous le choc certes, mais j'avais plus de peine pour ma mère…Impossible de poser mes fesses devant un ordi. Ma famille avait terriblement besoin de moi…**

**Bref ne parlons plus de chose tristounette, j'ai eu ma dose je crois, et ce chapitre ne m'a pas aidé non plus ^^. **

**Alala ! Il m'est arrivé une grosse merde quand je suis arrivée chez moi : « AAAHH ! La maison ! » (*monte dans sa chambre et jette son sac) « Mmmh…mon ordi chéri ! » (*s'installe devant l'écran et craque ses doigts) « Tiens ! Je vais m'avancer sur le chapitre 11 ! » (*allume l'unité central alors que mon cerveau ce met en mode « plan machiavélique ») « Haha ! » (*l'écran s'allume et je m'extasie sur mon clavier) « Hum ? » (*l'écran clignote plusieurs fois, au bord de l'agonie) « NON ! » (*et s'éteint dangereusement, les larmes aux yeux je le secoue) « NON NON NON ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LACHER MAINTENANT ! TU AS EU 1 MOIS DE CONGE MERDE ! » (*l'unité central marche toujours, mais la lumière de l'écran ne s'allume plu) « FOUTU ECRAN ! » (*se rend à l'évidence, il est mort) « POURQUOI MOI ? JE VIENS A PEINE D'ARRIVER ! » (*lève les yeux au ciel en espérant qu'un miracle se produise).**

**Le miracle n'est pas arrivé sur le moment et je peste toujours sur ce maudit écran grillé…Qu'il crame en Enfer ce putain d'écran !**

**MAIS J'EN AI UN TOUT NEUF ! (*regard brillant)**

**Et il va rester un looong moment avec moi ! =D **

**On va pouvoir débuter les chapitres sérieux maintenant...haha ! =D**

**Pour répondre a quelques Reviews **

**\ ! / J'ai eu un message d'une « Lectrice » (elle a écrit son commentaire sous ce nom) pour le chapitre 2. Sa Review m'a laissée croire que je l'avais blessée, je ne sais pas mais j'avais cette sensation en la lisant. Alors je m'adresse directement à toi mais j'ignore s'il y a quelques personnes qui se sentent concernée. Tout d'abord j'accepte tes critiques sur ce chapitre ou la fiction en générale. Mais j'aimerais éclairer quelques points à ce que tu as écris. Je suis une personne mature, je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, notamment le viol. Tu as raison de me dire que ce n'est pas réaliste parce que si Bella n'est pas consentante c'est un viol et c'est grave. Et qu'elle ne devrait prendre aucun plaisir. Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à ce que pourrais ressentir certaines personnes ayant vécus des choses horribles. C'est bête. Alors je m'en excuse, mon but n'était pas de blesser. Bref je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je tenais à te le dire. Pour le comique de certaine scène, c'était fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas faire un truc malsain en utilisant un peu d'humour. Je crois que ça s'appelle de l'humour noir, ou un truc comme ça. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de drôle, je le sais et je le sais tout ça. Je me répète pour que tu saches que je ne rigole pas en écrivant certaines scènes. Je voulais juste « alléger » un peu la situation. Je suis une fille super sensible tu sais, je ne pourrais absolument pas me moquer de ça. Pour tes conseilles, merci =), j'y travaille sur le mélodramatique, c'est dure mais j'y travaille. Par contre je veux juste rajouter que je ne pourrais JAMAIS me mettre dans la tête d'une fille violer, jamais. C'est affreux et je ne souhaite pas le connaitre. Je ne le souhaite à personne d'ailleurs…Bref je voulais m'expliquer parce que ta Review m'a un peu perturbé. Donc je le redis encore, je ne voulais blesser personne et je ne prends pas à la légère des sujets délicats comme les abus sexuels. Voila…J'espère sinon que l'ensemble de **_**Captive**_** te plairas… \ ! / **

**Flo1359 : Moi aussi j'aurais aimé voir la fin avec un Jacob tourmenté qui s'enfuie =). Mais celle du film me plait également ^^ ! C'était trop mignon ! J'ai déjà prévus mon argent pour la sortis du DVD ) ! En collector bien sur…comme les autres mdr ! Alors pour cette fic j'avais prévus une dizaine de chapitre, mais je me suis trompé dans mes calculs, elle va compter plus, peut être une vingtaine ! Parce que je venais de prendre conscience qu'au final mes chapitres seraient interminable si je respectais le nombre que j'avais mentionné ! Je suis à peine à la moitié de l'histoire. Donc en gros 25 Chapitres, ou 20 je ne sais pas…mdr ! Bisous bisous !**

**Merci infiniment pour vos messages =) ! Surtout les longues qui m'ont remonté à une vitesse hallucinante mon moral ! =D **

**Je remercie également ma Bêta d'amour Rio Tousse ! C'est grâce à elle si vous avez ce chapitre sans faute ^^ !**

**Disclaimer**** : Je n'ai définitivement pas le talent de Stephenie Meyer, oh grand génie de la littérature ^^ !**

**On sort les mouchoirs pour ce chapitre…Snif snif…**

**Bonne Lecture**** Snif ! =D **

…

**Chapitre 11****: Crack Up**

_**Eminem Feat Rihanna**__Love The Way You Lie_

_- Mais tu vas te bouger oui ! hurlais-je comme une démente dans l'habitacle de ma voiture._

_J'appuyais frénétiquement sur le volant pour faire avancer le véhicule noir qui me barrait le passage. J'étais à bout de nerf ! En l'espace de 20 minutes, Jessica avait réussi à me faire sortir de mes gongs, juste en m'harcelant de SMS qui viraient à l'hystérie. Oui je mettais du temps à venir, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute bon sang ! La voiture en face avait la vitesse d'un escargot ! La personne au volant semblait perdue, je ne voyais pas correctement, mais il s'avérait qu'ils étaient trois dans le véhicule sombre. Je distinguais aussi des éclats de voix. Ma vitre était baissé faisant entrer la fraîcheur de cette nuit de juillet. _

_Le mec du coté passager s'agitait, il paraissait irrité en gesticulant sa main droite comme pour indiquer le chemin au chauffeur. L'homme assis derrière s'était redressé, bouchant le trou entre les deux sièges de devant. De mon pare-brise, je remarquais ses cheveux partir dans tout les sens. _

_Je grognais à la 8éme sonnerie de mon cellulaire. Je savais que c'était Jess, aucun doute là-dessus. C'est pourquoi je l'ignorais en tapant mes doigts sur le volant pour contrôler mon agacement. _

_Je sursautais soudain lorsque que la voiture d'en face démarra en trombe. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa. En général, je n'aimais pas conduire seule le soir. Le silence des bois environnent étaient angoissant. Je pouvais très bien mettre un fond de musique pour me sentir plus à l'aise. Mais manque de bol, ma radio avait été tripotée par mon cher frère. Le bouton du volume avait sauté. Je n'avais plus de son. Et j'avais laissé mon Ipod à la maison. Voila une chose bien déprimante dans une voiture… Pas de musique… C'est triste._

_Mon portable avait de nouveau pris vie. Et c'est avec empressement que je me dirigeais vers la villa de Jessica._

_Je m'étais engagée dans la rue de ma meilleure amie. Garée et mon sac en main, je sortais de ma Chevrolet. Ma robe se coinça dans la portière au moment où je l'avais refermé. _

_- Argh ! _

_Je tirais doucement dessus en faisant attention. Je ne voulais pas y aller en string. Après avoir réussis, j'allais, enfin, à cette maudite fête. Je pouvais m'y conduire les yeux fermés, il fallait juste se laissait guider par la musique étouffé. _

_Mes talons claquaient dans un rythme régulier sur le bitume. Et je me retournais presque à chaque pas, encore un tout petit peu étonné d'être à l'origine de ce bruit. Je n'avais pas l'habitude et je n'étais franchement pas totalement bien dedans. J'aurais dû venir en converse finalement…_

_- Enfin te voilà ! S'écria Jessica en me faisant les gros yeux quand elle m'ouvrit la porte. Je commençais à m'inquiéter !_

_- Ouais…_

_Jessica me saisit le bras pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur. Elle me détailla de bas en haut tandis que je balayais la salle bondé d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones. _

_- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ça Bella ! s'écria t elle en couvrant la musique qui assourdissait la villa._

_Je fronçais les sourcils. Jess me désigna sa robe fuchsia. Je levais mon pouce, pour lui montrer qu'elle était à tomber par terre. Elle roula des yeux en se tapant le front, je ne compris pas. Elle m'attira dans la cuisine. Mike fouillait dans le frigo._

_- Wow Bella ! siffla Mike en sortant un paquet de bière._

_Jess lui jeta un regard noir. _

_- Va servir les boissons Mike ! Faut que je dise un truc important là !_

_Il était parti à grande vitesse. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière lui, puis me regarda de ses yeux graves._

_- Bella…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu sais ta robe…_

_- Quoi ? dis-je en la regardant pour voir si je ne l'avais pas déchiré à cause de la portière._

_Ma robe était intacte. _

_- Elle est vraiment belle mais…_

_- Mais quoi Jess ? _

_Elle inspira profondément._

_- Maria porte la même, débita t elle._

_Je laissais planer un petit silence, alors que _Going On_ de _**Gnarls Barkley**_résonnait dans la pièce à coté._

_- Et alors ? Lâchais-je distraite par la musique._

_Jessica écarquilla les yeux face à mon manque d'intérêt. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème. On n'était pas dans un défilé de mode nom d'un chien !_

_- Mais Bella ! Elle porte la même robe que toi ! s'offusqua t elle._

_Je soupirais._

_- Je m'en fiche Jess, tant mieux pour elle !_

_Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle._

_- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'aille lui arracher ses fringues ? m'exaspérais-je._

_Elle exagérait quand même ! Je ne suis pas une gamine pour me préoccuper de ça !_

_- Non ! Bien sur que non Bella, c'est juste…merde je l'aurais pris super mal moi ! Ça m'aurait gâché ma fête ! Fis-t-elle déconcertée. _

_- Faut croire que je ne suis pas toi, lui répondis je gentiment, en tout cas j'aime bien la tienne._

_Elle me fit un immense sourire. Ce n'était pas difficile de lui faire plaisir. _

_- Il faut que je te dise autre chose, me dit elle en souriant toujours. _

_Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir sur une de ses chaises. Jessica prit place en face de moi. _

_- Je suis prête, lâcha soudainement ma meilleure amie._

_- A faire la fête ? la coupais-je. Tu sais Jess, on devrait retourner dans la grande salle…_

_- Mais non ! Je suis prête ! _

_Elle tortillait ses mains, rougissante. J'essayais de savoir le pourquoi de sa nervosité._

_- Prête ? De quoi ? Demandais-je._

_- Je suis prête à passer la 4éme base avec Mike…Ce soir…_

_- Ah…_

_Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. D'un coté j'étais embarrassé qu'elle me dise ça. Quelques images de fornication me traversèrent rapidement l'esprit. Et j'étais gênée de savoir que la personne en face allait goûter au plaisir de la chair. _

_- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! me dit rapidement Jessica encore plus rouge. Tu es trop jeune, imagine qu'il te fou en cloque, et les IST, et tralala ! _

_- Non ! m'esclaffais-je. Je ne …_

_- Mais Bella je le connais depuis si longtemps ! Et je l'aime de tout mon être…et je suis tellement sûr de lui ! C'est l'homme de ma vie ! Et …_

_- Jess…_

_- Oui je sais, je vais trop vite. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette si j'attends trop Bells ! Et…_

_- Jessica ! _

_- Oui ?_

_J'avais réussi à la calmer._

_- Respire, souris-je amusée._

_- Oui tu as raison…tu as toujours raison de toute façon…_

_- Jess, soupirais je, c'est ton corps et ton cœur. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire la dessus, si tu l'aime et que c'est réciproque tout ira bien. Le seul truc que je trouve dommage c'est la planification. Laisse faire les choses, sans l'appréhension c'est plus intense et magique. Et si tu veux un petit conseil, ne te presse pas. S'il tient vraiment à toi, il patientera. _

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de sortir un truc comme ça alors que je n'avais aucune expérience à la matière. J'étais à demie choquée. _

_- Dit la fille sérieuse et célibataire, rajouta ma meilleure amie en gloussant._

_- Ouais, fis-je rougissante._

_Elle me prit la main sur la table. _

_- Merci Bella, me sourit elle. _

_- Je t'en prie…_

_- Tu as toujours les bons mots. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir…_

_Je lui rendis son sourire, touchée. _

_- Tyler t'aime beaucoup tu sais…dit elle doucement en me regardant avec insistance._

_- Ah ! Non ! Ne joue pas les entremetteuses ! m'écriais-je brusquement en me levant._

_Jessica riait et me suivit à travers la cuisine._

_- Laisse-lui une chance ! Il n'attend que ça le pauvre ! _

_- Non non et non ! rigolais-je. _

_- Pff ! Tu attends le prince charmant ? Il ne va pas tomber du ciel !_

_- Bien sûr que si, il m'enlèvera sur son beau cheval blanc et on galopera vers le soleil couchant ! On vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! plaisantais-je._

_- Tu as oublié les enfants._

_- Oh oui ! Beaucoup beaucoup d'enfant ! me réjouissais-je._

_- Oh mais ça va demander beaucoup beaucoup d'effort physique, me chuchota ma meilleure amie en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_- Tant que ce n'est pas Tyler, je gère._

_C'est en riant aux éclats toutes les deux que l'on se dirigeait vers la porte pour rejoindre les autres._

…

J'étais stressée. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Edward était là pourtant, il me caressait les cheveux pour me rassurer. Mais même ses gestes étaient nerveux, hésitant. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le coup de fil de ce Dimitri. Et je détestais le silence qui nous entourait. Je savais que c'était fini pour moi. J'allais partir dans un endroit paumé où je vais certainement mourir. Cependant je n'avais pas peur de la mort. Elle m'avait tendu la main tellement de fois ces derniers mois !

Si Lauren avait été dans ma situation, elle aurait sans doute eu l'idée de manipuler ses ravisseurs, même en se soumettant à des trucs horribles pour gagner leurs confiances. Et je pense dés la première semaine.

Si mon amie Jessica avait été dans ma situation, elle aurait mis fin à ses jours. Elle n'aura pas cherché d'autres solutions que de laisser glissait une lame sur la peau fragile qui recouvre ses veines.

Et Maria…qui vit la même chose que moi en ce moment, doit peut être manigancé des plans pour assassiner les personnes qui l'a séquestre. Je ne connaissais pas Maria, mais je pouvais imaginer que c'était une fille avec énormément de caractère et forte psychologiquement. Elle n'avait pas peur de s'en prendre à ses kidnappeurs. Je pense particulièrement à Laurent.

Moi ? Toutes ces options m'avaient traversées l'esprit. Mais j'étais incapable de les adopter.

La manipulation envers Edward ? J'aurais la sensation de le trahir. Je ne voulais pas perdre le lien étrange qui nous attachait touts les deux. Il était comme…mon meilleur ami. Et je ne voulais pas lui mentir sur mes sentiments en battant des cils.

Le suicide ? J'y songeais vraiment à un moment. Mais je n'étais pas lâche à ce point. Mourir avant ou après change quoi ? On meurt de toute façon, on arrive au même résultat.

Tuer mon ravisseur ? J'avais déjà du sang sur les mains, et je ne voulais pas revivre tout ça. J'avais eu ma dose de cauchemar. Et il s'agissait d'Edward, je me sentais impuissante face à lui. Il avait tellement changé envers moi. Lui faire du mal me serais inconcevable.

- Repose toi Bella, soupira t il en caressant mes cernes.

Je me blottissais contre lui, sa chaleur me réconfortait.

- Je n'y arrive pas…marmonnais je en tripotant mon collier.

On était touts les deux côte à côte sur les draps. Il était redressé et moi à moitié affalée sur lui. Edward jetai un œil vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

- Le soleil se lève, souffla t il de nouveau.

Mon cœur se comprima violemment en réalisant qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures. Edward se figea lorsque j'entourais sa taille et enfouis mon visage dans son torse. J'écoutais son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

- Je veux rester avec toi…fis je d'une toute petite voix.

Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. Je n'allais plus le revoir et j'étais triste. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à Edward. Comment surmonter ça sans lui ? Je vais certainement mourir de chagrin…

Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas, j'étais beaucoup trop malheureuse.

- Moi aussi Bella, chuchota t il.

Il me caressait les bras lentement jusqu'au bout des doigts. Et je me sentais fondre à son contact.

- Si je pouvais t'aider je le ferais. Mais c'est trop…compliqué…

Je levais la tête les larmes aux yeux. Mon doigt se posa sur ses lèvres pour qu'il arrête de se justifier.

- Je le sais.

Ma voix était étranglée par les émotions. Il me scrutait de ses yeux vert triste, puis me saisit le poignet avec douceur pour l'embrasser.

- Ne pleures pas Bee…

Je secouais la tête alors que je pleurais silencieusement. Edward prit en coupe mon visage pour que je le regarde.

- S'il te plait, me supplia t il.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Sanglotais-je.

Il laissa mon visage pour m'entouraient de ses bras tandis que les miens s'accrochaient à sa nuque.

- Edward…hoquetais je dans son cou.

Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos pour maîtriser les petits spasmes qui me secouaient. J'avais besoin de lui, je voulais être dans ses bras jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il approcha sa bouche à mon oreille.

- Tu es forte, intelligente et courageuse…

Il pressa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

- Tu vas t'en sortir mon ange…me dit il doucement.

Je frétillais intérieurement à ce doux surnom. Et mon cœur avait doublé de volume me semblait il. Je respirais son odeur stupéfiante. Il me colla d'avantage contre lui, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Ma Bella…souffla t il difficilement.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, versant toutes les larmes dont mon corps disposé.

- Je crois que…tu vas me manquer, couinais je à bout.

- Toi aussi…mon ange, murmura t il dans mon cou.

J'esquissais un triste sourire. Mes pleurs se calmaient petit à petit.

- Je ne suis plus Bee maintenant ?

Je sentais son nez remontais le long de mon cou pour venir embrasser ma joue humide et fraîche.

- Bien sûr que si, mon ange, me taquina t il.

Je le poussais gentiment pour le voir. Ses prunelles n'avaient plus le même éclat qu'avant. Je levais la main pour frôler sa joue de mes doigts. A cet instant, j'ai su ce que je voulais pour la dernière fois. Après, on pouvait m'emmener n'importe où, je m'en fichais maintenant.

J'inspirais profondément avant de fermer les yeux, et lentement je me redressais pour atteindre sa bouche. Au moment où je sentais presque la chaleur de ses lèvres pleines sur les miennes, une porte lointaine claqua violemment.

- Ed !

Je sursautais en cognant le bout de mon nez sur celui de mon ravisseur. Je paniquais soudain, et l'air se fit oppressant.

- Non, c'est…c'est trop tôt ! m'affolais-je en ouvrant subitement les yeux.

Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent. Et mon regard resta coincé dans ceux d'Edward. Il était en alerte, louchant vers la porte de la chambre. Il me prit brusquement les mains en parlant vite et à voix basse. Une expression sérieuse sur ses traits.

- Écoute-moi, quelqu'un va rentrer dans peu de temps. Il va peut être te toucher, laisse le faire, ne réagis pas. S'il te pose des questions, répond seulement s'il te menace et…et…oh je suis tellement désolé Bella…me dit il accablé.

Il embrassa rapidement mon front avant de s'éloigner. Et déjà je haïssais cette distance. Edward s'appuya sur le mur d'en face le regard sombre, alors que moi j'étais totalement dépassé par les événements.

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de la chambre. J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration et mon pouls qui paraissaient faire le marathon. Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Je me redressais correctement.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et je tressaillis encore, morte de peur. Un homme brun à lunette, grand et bien bâtit rentra, en tripotant son Blackberry noir. Sourcils froncés, il frotta sa joue mal rasé comme concentré. Ce qui me choqua, c'était son costume, je crois. On aurait dit un de ces types qui bossait dans de grandes entreprises. Il grogna quelque chose avant de fourrer son portable dans sa poche et je pus voir son arme coincée entre sa ceinture et son flanc.

Je jetai un œil à mon ravisseur, lui aussi m'observait.

- Bien ! dit le type à lunette. Commençons Edward, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Sa voix grave résonnait dans son torse.

Il posa son regard sur moi, ses yeux balayaient mon corps. Il remonta rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'approcher de moi. Je me crispais. Qu'allait-il faire ?

- Elle n'a pas l'air trop abîmé…murmura t il.

Edward ricana brièvement.

- Physiquement peut être, répliqua t-il acide.

L'inconnu s'agenouilla devant moi. Son doigt appuya sur mon arcade guérie de quelques semaines. Et je frissonnais en pensant à ce que m'avait fait Félix.

- Je dirais un mot à James quand même.

- Ce n'est pas un mot qu'il faut lui dire Dimitri, cracha Edward.

Le dénommé Dimitri soupira fortement en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Ed, je suis ici pour elle, pas pour toi.

Il me regarda ensuite.

- Quel âge as-tu petite ? me demanda t il d'un ton qui inspiré la confiance.

Je voulais lui cracher au visage ou l'insulter. Mais je me souvenais de ce qu'avait dit Edward récemment. Pas de folie…

Edward se plaça derrière Dimitri en me faisant un « chut » silencieux. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi voulait-il mon silence ?

- Es tu sourde ? s'impatienta Dimitri en m'incendiant de ses yeux noirs.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes bras et j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas m'échapper.

- Ton âge ? répéta t il irrité.

Il serra sa prise et je me mordis la bouche pour ne pas craquer. La peur parcourait mes veines. Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dimitri pour qu'il me lâche.

- C'est une fille têtue, fis tranquillement Edward. Elle ne te dira rien, une vraie tombe.

L'homme le fusilla du regard en dégageant sa main. Il se redressa en s'éloignant de moi.

- J'espère que tu as quelques infos sur elle Edward, je n'ai pas le temps à attendre qu'elle se décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

Mon ravisseur lui offrit un rictus convainquant.

- Bien sûr…

Dimitri fouilla soudainement ses poches, son Blackberry avait retrouvé ses mains.

- Son âge ?

- 16 ans.

Je me figeais à sa réponse. Le faisait il exprès ? Il me regarda brièvement. Oui il le faisait exprès, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais il était impossible qu'il puisse se tromper sur mon âge vu qu'il avait pensé à moi pour mon 17éme anniversaire.

Dimitri grimaça, les yeux toujours sur son phone.

- Vierge ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose.

- Euh…ouais, hésita t il.

Dimitri soupira en secouant la tête.

- Es tu sûr Edward ?

Il acquiesçait.

- Bien.

- Elle n'est pas trop jeune ?

- Si, assena Dimitri en rangeant de nouveau son Blackberry.

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre un peu alors…

Dimitri secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, de toute façon le client n'est pas bien compliqué. Je pense qu'il sera largement satisfait…Au pire il aura l'autre.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais Edward l'arrêta avant qu'il sorte.

- Comment ça _l'autre_ ? Tu veux dire qu'il en a pris 2 ?

Il avait dit si doucement que je dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre. Dimitri haussa les épaules.

- Tant qu'il met le prix, ça ne me dérange pas. Aro n'a pas fixé de limite par rapport à ça. Et Jenks a de bonne relation avec lui.

Edward sursauta brusquement.

- Jenks, répéta t il abasourdit. C'est lui l'acheteur ?

- Ed c'est un habitué, soupira Dimitri, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille examiner cette Maria. Je repasserais dans la nuit pour récupérer cette gamine.

J'avais l'impression d'être un bagage merdique.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas un habitué ! S'emporta soudainement Edward. Ce n'est qu'un putain de collectionneur ! Un malade mental !

Dimitri le regarda bizarrement.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème Edward. Et ça ne doit pas être le tiens non plus.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! siffla t il. Ce sont des êtres humains bordel !

- Ah…oui, mais pense un peu à ta situation Ed.

Il se crispa, je voyais ses poings serrés.

- Peut être…continua Dimitri en ouvrant la porte, que j'écouterais ton point de vue si tu remboursais tes dettes. Pense à Alice, soupira t il, elle pourra vivre tranquillement quand tu auras fini. Et tu as presque remplis ta part du marché n'est ce pas ? On avait été clair là-dessus…

- Oui, parfaitement clair… grinça mon ravisseur.

- Bref, ah ben tiens ! Viens avec moi, j'aurais un service à te demander.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? ironisa t il.

- Je ne crois pas Ed.

Il souffla, en cillant vers moi. Je ne vis que haine.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'avais encore besoin de sa présence.

- Allez ! Bouscula Dimitri. Sinon ça va prendre plus de temps que prévus !

Je me tortillais les mains, stressée alors que quelques larmes m'échappèrent. Dimitri sorti le premier alors qu'Edward resta pétrifié quelques secondes devant la porte. Puis il se retourna, le visage pâle. Il traversa la chambre à grande vitesse pour me prendre délicatement les poignets. Edward me regarda intensément.

- Je reviens Bella, me chuchota t il.

- Non, dis je effrayais par la pensée de ne plus le revoir.

- Je te promets de revenir…

Il m'embrassa les mains avant de se lever.

- Putain Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Cria l'autre en bas.

Je le voyais s'éloigner sans se retourner. Et chaque pas brûlait mes yeux. Je baissais la tête en reniflant alors que la porte se refermé sur mon ravisseur.

J'étais seule.

Je pouvais pleurer librement maintenant. Le soleil s'était à peine levé et j'étais un peu soulagé d'avoir encore du temps devant moi. Mais du temps pourquoi ? A tourner en rond ? J'aurais préférée mille fois le passer avec Edward.

Il me manquait déjà.

Je crois que je m'étais assoupie, parce que lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux gonflés et rougis, le soleil avait gagné le zénith. J'avais l'estomac noué d'angoisse en remarquant ma solitude. Il n'était pas revenu. Je m'inquiétais.

Et étrangement ma conscience aussi. Je ne l'entendais plus râler dans mon esprit.

Je décidais alors de prendre une douche pour me calmer. J'en avais grand besoin.

…

Ça n'avait marché qu'à moitié. J'étais toujours aussi anxieuse. Le miroir m'appris que j'avais maigri, et que des cernes soulignées mes yeux. Je n'avais pas faim, au contraire j'avais plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose mais c'est vrai que j'étais épuisée.

J'enfilais des sous vêtements propres et je traînais le plus possible pour m'habiller. Mes yeux avaient déviés sur le sac d'Edward. Mes mains me démangées soudain. Je n'étais pas nature fouilleuse, mais je me demandais ce que contenait son sac.

Stupide Bella.

Je soupirais en m'allongeant. Je jouais avec mon pendentif en fixant le plafond. J'avais enfermé mes mauvaises pensées dans un coin de ma tête, me concentrant seulement sur le bijou que m'avais offert Edward.

Edward…

Je suffoquais, le soleil commençait lentement à descendre pour se cacher derrière les arbres. Edward mettait trop de temps…Je n'aimais pas ça. La journée était passée à la vitesse de la lumière et chaque seconde m'approchais de ma tombe.

Et si Dimitri revenait pour me prendre dans le dos d'Edward ? J'avais dû mal à respirer. Non, je voulais le voir une dernière fois avant mon trépas…

Il fallait que je me calme…sinon j'allais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Et la seule chose qui m'apaisait était la chaleur de mon ravisseur. Je tremblais, angoissée à l'extrême. Le silence qui résonnait dans la chambre me faisait froid dans le dos. Par la fenêtre, le ciel avait viré dans des nuances orangées. Mon regard balaya de nouveau la pièce, il s'arrêta encore sur le sac d'Edward.

J'avancé comme un robot pour m'en saisir, sans aucune pensée. A genoux sur le lit, j'ouvrais le sac. La première chose que je découvris était ses vêtements. Je m'emparais de sa chemise blanche pour la porter à mon visage afin de retrouver son odeur…Je fus un peu rassurée. Il manquait juste son doux ténor.

Une petite partie de moi voulais continuer à explorer le sac d'Edward. Et si je trouvais son arme ? Je pourrais me défendre si Dimitri venait à l'improviste.

Oui, il me fallait un truc pour me défendre. Au pire je casserai encore le miroir de la salle de bain…

Une chance que je ne sois pas superstitieuse.

Je sniffais une dernière fois le vêtement d'Edward comme une cinglée avant de le mettre à coté. Près de moi, au cas où j'arrêterais brusquement de respirer. Ma main s'insinua en dessous des chemises, jeans et t-shirt. Je rougis instantanément en rencontrant un boxer.

Mes doigts frôlèrent tout à coup quelque chose en papier. Je fronçais les sourcils en l'analysant au toucher. C'était épais. Je le sortis soigneusement et je me rendis compte que c'était une enveloppe. Elle était grosse et légère.

J'aurais dû la remettre à sa place. Parce que ce n'était pas bien. Je ne devais pas toucher à ses affaires. Si on fouillait dans mes affaires, je l'aurais mal pris.

Mais la curiosité me rongeait…

J'ouvris lentement l'enveloppe en me demandant le contenue.

J'eus un choque lorsque d'énormes liasses de billets me sautèrent aux yeux. La poche en papier était pleine à craquer, le nombre d'imprimé vert me faisait tourner la tête.

Punaise, lâchais-je en feuilletant l'argent d'un doigt comme ferait un bandit.

Je remarquais un intrus. Il se trouvait contre l'enveloppe, bien caché. Je l'attrapais et je fus surprise de découvrir une photo. Je posais délicatement l'argent pour examiner cette photo qui me laissa sans voix.

J'avais reconnu Edward, jeune et plus beau que jamais. Je caressais inconsciemment ses traits figés, souriant alors qu'il enlaçait une fille plus petite. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, en pique, cela faisait un style de petit lutin. Elle avait les mêmes yeux vert que mon ravisseur, mais la couleur de sa tignasse folle était plus sombre. A coté d'elle se tenait une femme beaucoup plus âgée, je fronçais les sourcils en inspectant minutieusement son expression rassurant et son sourire chaleureux. J'avais la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu…la douceur de son visage me disait quelque chose…Un homme blond et grand avait sa main sur son épaule. Il portait une blouse de médecin.

Je dû rapprochais l'image de mes yeux pour essayer de lire son nom accroché sur le tissu.

Dr. Cullen.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir l'esprit bloqué. C'était pénible. J'étais comme frustrée. Je répétais plusieurs fois ce nom dans ma tête. Quasiment sûr de l'avoir entendu.

Cullen…Cullen…Cullen

Je plongeais soudain dans mes anciens souvenirs. Et le visage de la femme me revenait petit à petit, flou.

Mme. Cullen.

Je l'observais de nouveau. Je l'avais rencontré me semblait il. Petite peut être. Son visage ne m'était pas totalement inconnu en tout cas. Mais ce nom…Argh ! Il me titillait le cerveau !

J'eu soudain un flash, mon père déprimé rentrant du travaille. Et puis la discussion triste avec ma mère.

_« Le médecin qui vivait ici avant, avec sa petite famille… »_

_« Tu ne comprend pas Renée… C'était mon ami ! »_

_« Renée…tu sais, ce qui me rend le plus triste dans cette histoire ? C'est que je ne sais franchement pas comment annoncer ça à leurs gamins ! Ils ont à peine 18 ans ! J'ai tellement mal pour eux… »_

Ces phrases assourdissaient mes pensées, j'avais mal à la poitrine. Mon père connaissait peut être Edward. Edward Cullen ? S'il le connaissait pourquoi m'avait-il gardé ? Le faisait il par vengeance ? Tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête ! Pourquoi Edward ne me relâchait pas ? Son père connaissait le mien ! Il devait savoir que j'étais la fille unique du shérif de Forks ! Il n'avait donc pas de cœur ? Si on se serait rencontré un peu avant dans une autre circonstance, m'aurait il laissé la liberté maintenant ? Je ne comprenais pas ! C'était si dure de me laissé partir ? Compliqué ? Haha ! Pour quelle raison c'était compliqué ? Il ne veut simplement pas ! Et il ne le voulait pas me le dire en face ! C'est tout ! Ce n'était qu'un…sale hypocrite !

Je me sentais…trahis. C'était le mot qui se rapprochait le plus.

Une porte claqua en bas, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Par contre la voix étranglée d'Edward m'avait fait sursauter.

- Putain Alice ! Tu…tu ne comprends pas, gémis t il.

- …

- Tu…non tu ne peux pas me dire ça, pas maintenant ! Pas après que maman soit partit…

J'entendis un sanglot étouffée.

- J'ai besoin de toi Alice…s'il te plaît, ne me renie pas…je…je l'ai fait pour toi.

- …

- C'est faux ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonné !

- …

- L'éloignement était nécessaire ! S'il te plaît, comprend moi…ne m'en veux pas comme ça…pas maintenant…j'ai trop besoin de toi Lili…

- …

- S'il te plaît, implora t il.

- …

- Je viendrais te voir, pour ton mariage…

- …

- Alice…

- …

- Alice… je t'en prie…dit il la voix tremblante.

- …

Je regardais la photo dans ma main, les larmes aux yeux, en colère. J'étais furieuse contre Edward. Je lui en voulais de ne pas faire le nécessaire pour moi. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien…

Un grognement triste, suivit d'un bruit sourd retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

Je croyais qu'il était mon ami. Je lui faisais confiance…

Mon ravisseur montait les escaliers.

Qui me dit qu'il n'a pas joué le même numéro avec d'autres filles ? Avec Maria ?

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir.

J'avais été naïve. Il se moquait de moi.

La poignée se mit à tourner.

Son seul but c'était de se remplir les poches.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir ? chuchota t il la voix rauque et lourde.

Connard.

Je ne lui répondais pas. Le soleil c'était couché, il faisait sombre dans la chambre. Et quand il alluma la lumière, je clignais frénétiquement des paupières.

- Mais…

Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il était hors de question que je le regarde. Edward bougea, il se mettait devant moi. Je tournais la tête.

Il m'arracha la photo des mains.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier ? siffla t il.

Sa colère aurait pu me brûler. Je voulais lui dire ma façon de penser, mais lorsque je levais la tête, ce que je vis me déstabilisa.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment Bella…

- Alors pour toi tout n'est qu'un jeu ? m'énervais je aussi en remarquant ses yeux rouges et ses joues humides.

Il rangea l'enveloppe et jeta le sac contre le mur. Je me levais en le pointant du doigt.

- C'est ta famille ? lui demandais-je.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? répliqua t il.

- Tu sais qui je suis au moins ? Putain Edward ! Je suis la fille de Charlie Swan ! Tu dois certainement le connaître ! Nos pères respectifs étaient amis…

Une boule se formé dans ma gorge et mes yeux me piquaient.

- Je sais…

Il évitait de me regarder, la mâchoire crispée.

- J'ai…j'ai rencontré ta mère…petite…insistais je en versant des larmes silencieuses.

Edward se frottait le visage d'une main.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Bella ! s'emporta t il.

Je m'approchais de lui, pour qu'il me regarde.

- Dis-moi seulement que tu m'aurais libéré si tu m'avais connu avant…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Si tu le sais ! Sois au moins franc et dis-moi dans les yeux que tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! explosais-je.

Je voyais ses mains trembler. Il m'attrapa violemment le bras pour me plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient sombres, mais je ne bronchais pas, guère impressionné.

- Je ne suis pas…un égoïste, articula t il difficilement.

- Si tu l'es, soufflais je.

- Qui es tu pour me juger ? Hein ! Tu ne me connais pas…

- Je te connais suffisamment pour…

Il colla soudainement sa main à ma bouche avant que je termine ma phrase

- Tu ne me connais pas, répéta t il sévèrement.

Je dégageais mes lèvres, en larmes. Je repensais à la fille près de lui sur la photo.

- Imagine ta sœur à ma place, hasardais je, comment réagirais tu ? Pense à l'état de mon frère !

Il me réduit au silence de nouveau, le regard luisant.

- Tais-toi.

Sa voix était étouffée par la peine. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il continua.

- Tu crois que cette histoire ne concerne que toi Bella…Mais tu te trompe.

Il retira sa main lentement.

- Mais quelle importance…J'ai tout perdu de toute façon, rigola t il tristement.

Je l'observais sans rien dire. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Tu as raison finalement, je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste. Une ordure qui ne mérite pas de vivre…

Je me figeais soudain lorsqu'il sortit son arme. A quoi joue t il ?

- Tu peux t'en aller Bella…Mais si tu tiens vraiment à t'enfuir…

Il le rechargea et ce son me glaça l'échine, mais larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il s'approcha le plus possible de moi en me fourrant son flingue dans mes mains tremblantes. Je le regardais perdue alors qu'il me le fit pointer sur sa poitrine. Ses traits étaient sérieux.

- Tue moi, me souffla t il au visage.

Je suffoquais, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Mes veines se frigorifiaient alors que je voyais son regard s'humidifier de rage et de désespoir.

- Ils s'en chargeront si tu te défiles…

J'haletais de terreur quand il enfonça le gun plus profondément dans son torse. L'espace entre nous n'existait plus.

- Tue moi, répéta t il.

Je réussis à secouer la tête et un sanglot m'échappa. Le métal froid de cet engin mortel engourdissait mes membres.

- S'il te plaît, me dit Edward d'une voix étranglée.

Je voulais lâcher cette arme et courir le plus loin possible. Mais je sentais la poigne d'Edward sur mes poignets. Je voyais ses doigts se rapprocher dangereusement de la détente.

- S'il te plaît Bella, me supplia t il alors que je voyais des perles transparentes glisser sur ses joues rouges.

- Non…

Je n'avais jamais vue en vrai un homme pleurer. J'ai beau avoir entendu la voix étouffée de mon frère, assistais à une scène dramatique au cinéma, mais ce que m'offrait Edward était plus déchirant.

- Bella…je t'en prie…

Son doigt avait couvert le mien sur la gâchette, il essaya de faire pression. Ce fut trop pour moi.

- Non ! criais-je effrayée.

Je dégageais brusquement ma main en hauteur au moment où Edward appuya, nos mains presque enlacées sur cette maudite arme. Le bruit couvrit mes sanglots et quelque chose éclata, nous étions soudains dans le noir. La lumière de la lune éclairé nos visage tourmentés. Je poussais violemment Edward pour jeter ce putain de gun le plus loin possible. Et quand ma main fut libre, je le giflais de toutes mes forces. Il tituba en arrière, étourdis

- NE REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS ÇA IMBECILE ! hurlais-je en pleurs.

J'avais du mal à trouver une respiration normal. Le sang ce propageait dans une vitesse affolante dans mon corps. Je l'entendis renifler et je m'avançais pour frapper sa poitrine de mes poings fermés.

- JE TE DETESTE ! sanglotais-je.

J'avais tellement eu peur ! Je ne voulais plus jamais enlever la vie à quelqu'un…

- Bella, hoqueta t il en me saisissant les bras.

Il m'attira à lui, et je m'immobilisais. Toute fureur m'avait quitté.

- Pardon, souffla t il péniblement.

Edward m'encerclait dans une étreinte presque étouffante pour plonger son visage dans mon cou.

- Pardon…pardon mon ange.

Je le sentais pleurer contre moi. Hésitante, j'entourais sa taille. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un petit garçon dans les bras. Une longue minute s'écoula.

- Tu m'as fait peur…le sermonnais je.

J'osais poser un baiser au creux de son épaule. Il frissonna légèrement et je fis de même lorsqu'il me rendit l'appareil.

- C'était vraiment nul…insistais je d'une toute petite voix.

Je ne me souvenais plus l'objet de notre dispute. Edward s'était calmé. Je continuais mon monologue.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute…

Je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans ses affaires finalement. C'était stupide. Edward n'avait toujours pas parlé, il se contentait de respirer dans mon cou.

- Veux-tu dire quelque chose s'il te plaît ? M'inquiétais-je.

Tout à coup, je me sentis décoller. J'étouffais un cri de surprise dans son épaule et automatiquement j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Il me tenait solidement par les cuisses, et se dirigeait vers le lit. Son cœur battait au rythme du mien. J'entendis ses chaussures écraser des morceaux de verres au sol, et je fus choquée de comprendre que j'avais visé l'ampoule de la chambre. Edward picorait de nouveau mon cou, et me posa délicatement sur les draps défaits. J'avais toujours les jambes verrouillées autour de sa taille. Il me caressait le visage. Je rougissais à son toucher.

- Parle…Dis n'importe quoi, le suppliais je alors qu'il dessinait des choses abstraites sur mes joues, effaçant au passage l'eau salée qui étaient restées.

Mes yeux s'étaient rapidement habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce. Je distinguais correctement Edward, et la clarté de la nuit qui filtrait par la fenêtre le rendait magnifique. Teinte de blanc et de bleu foncé. C'était presque surnaturel.

- Tu vas me manquer, lâcha t il de sa voix un peu enrouée.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il se pencha pour humer mes cheveux.

- Beaucoup, rajouta t il.

- Tu me manque déjà, soufflais je timidement à son oreille.

Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux.

- Oh Bella, ronronna t il contre ma joue.

Mon corps vibrait sous lui tandis que ses mains coulissaient de mes flancs jusqu'à mes cuisses.

- Combien de temps nous reste t il ?

Il embrassa ma pommette.

- 2 heures, 3 si tu as de la chance, souffla Edward.

- Je veux les passer avec toi alors, avouais je plus rouge que jamais.

Il me souriait timidement, j'effleurais son nez du mien. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir disposer de plusieurs heures avec lui. Je savais chaque minute précieuse. Le cœur battant, je frôlais ses lèvres en espérant que ni un téléphone, ni un gangster ou même la fin du monde ne viendrait gâcher cet instant. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes avaient enfin touché les miennes.

C'était mon tout premier baiser.

Et putain je ne pensais pas vivre une expérience aussi foutrement incroyable que celle-ci !

Mon corps s'enflamma et des ailes de papillons torturés mon ventre rendant sensibles chacun de mes nerfs.

Edward emprisonna soudain mes joues, sa bouche butinait mes lèvres comme une légère pétale de rose. J'enroulais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour le coller plus à moi. Il posa de nouveau un baiser sur ma bouche, puis deux, puis trois. Tous chastes, mais sa langue caressa doucement ma lèvre inférieur pour demander silencieusement l'accès à ma bouche et j'ai cru mourir dans ses bras. Je le laissée faire, j'avais un peu peur d'être maladroite, peur de ne pas savoir comment faire. Ses mains avait aussi glissé dans mes boucles chocolats. Ce fut instinctif, ma langue avait trouvé la sienne, l'effleurant. C'était encore plus intense. Magique. Je ne pensais à plus rien, seulement lui.

Puis il se recula et l'air dégringola dans mes poumons. Lui aussi était essoufflé, il me regarda tendrement, rougissant un peu avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Je gémissais contre sa bouche et dans un geste irréfléchi je bougeais mon bassin. Il se tendit, arrêtant de suçoter mes lèvres.

- Bella, râla t il.

J'haletais de surprise lorsqu'il fit la même chose, mes jambes tremblaient autour de lui. Il traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'à mon cou, s'attarda un peu sur ma mâchoire.

- Ne me cherche pas, me prévenait-il gentiment.

Je frissonnais lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon haut pour câliner mes hanches.

- Pourquoi…soufflais je en cherchant sa bouche comme ivre.

- Parce que tu es beaucoup trop tentante mon ange, murmura t il à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Sa fragrance merveilleuse me faisait tourner la tête. Et mon cœur se gonflait encore sur ce petit nom. Je le poussais par les épaules pour le regarder, rouge. Il venait de me dire qu'il avait envie de moi.

- C'est vrai ?

Il toucha mes joues en feu.

- Tu as un corps à faire damner touts les saints, une vraie déesse…N'en doute pas.

J'attrapais sa main pour la mettre sur mon cœur affolé.

Demain je serais avec un monstre. Il me battra peut être, me violera certainement. Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de goûter au bonheur. Hors de question que je me donne à un connard comme James ou Félix. Je me sentais dans tout mes états quand mon ravisseur me touchait, me caressait et même, maintenant, m'embrassait…

J'avais envie de me donner à lui. Vraiment. Mon corps me le criait. Il prenait vie sous ses doigts, s'embrasait. Est-ce insensé de vouloir se sentir femme dans ses bras ? Juste pour quelques instants ? Peut être…

- Touche-moi, lâchais-je alors que la raison me quittait.

Il n'avait pas réagi. Edward se contentait de me scruter de ses yeux verts. J'amenais sa main contre ma joue. On respirait tout les deux bruyamment.

- S'il te plaît…

Je posais un baiser brûlant sur sa paume.

- Caresse-moi Edward, murmurais-je dans sa main.

J'avais fermée les yeux alors que je sentais son souffle chaud près de mon oreille.

- Ma Bella, bredouilla t il en glissant son autre main sur mon ventre.

Son doigt contournait mon nombril. Je ne réfléchissais à rien d'autre que ses mains sur moi. Je me mis à caresser ses bras, puis son torse. Descendant plus bas afin de faufiler mes mains sous son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau nue. Je le sentais frémir sous mes doigts. Ses lèvres qui moulaient parfaitement les miennes me manquaient, alors je les cherchaient. Avide de leurs douceurs. Edward dessinait ma silhouette des bouts des doigts, remontant délicieusement. Il stoppa soudain lorsqu'il frôla ma poitrine couverte de mon sous-vêtement.

- Ne t'arrête pas, chuchotais je contre sa bouche exquise.

Il continua son chemin, me caressant lentement. Mon corps réagissait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de bien être. J'agrippais brusquement son t-shirt pour essayer de le tirer vers le haut. C'était presque automatique, je voulais plus. Mon esprit était emporté par les sensations. Edward grogna, en bloquant mes poignets. Même ce son m'excitait…

Je lui mordais gentiment sa lèvre inférieure pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Et je fis danser mon bas ventre sous lui pour présenter mon humeur enjôleuse. Edward quitta ma bouche. Il lâcha mes bras pour bloquer mes hanches possédées. Mon corps rebondit légèrement sur le matelas.

- Nom d'un chien Bella ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de te trémousser comme ça ! Je vais finir par te violer ! s'écria t il comme s'il souffrait le martyr.

Je le regardais, essoufflée. Ne ressentait il pas cette putain de tension sexuelle qui régnait dans cette chambre ?

- C'est ta faute, lui reprochais-je en déverrouillant mes jambes autour de lui.

Je me redressais sur les genoux pour caresser ses lèvres d'un doigt. J'ignorais tout raisonnement qui me disait d'en rester là.

- Et ce n'est pas un viol si je suis consentante, l'informais je rougissante et au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Edward me fixait choqué. J'aplatissais mes mains sur ses joues chaudes.

- Alors ferme là et embrasse moi !

Je me rendis compte que je l'avais presque agressé. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas de moi tout compte fait…Je m'emballais trop vite…Oh…

- Tu parles trop Bee, dit brusquement Edward en écrasant sa bouche sur la mienne comme s'il avait rendu les armes.

Le baiser fut rapide, car je sentais mon haut s'envoler je ne sais où. Ma pudeur était parti avec le vêtement me semblait il. Mais cela me convenait. J'attrapais de nouveau son t-shirt pour le faire disparaitre. Plus confiante que je ne l'avais été dans ma vie, j'embrassais son torse, goûtant sa peau parfaite. La saveur explosa comme un feu d'artifice sur mes papilles. Mes mains le palpaient de partout, de ses omoplates jusqu'à son estomac. Edward frissonnait à chacun de mes baisers. Je respirais fortement alors que je me trouvais soudainement clouée au matelas, Edward me dominant totalement. Son torse chaud touché le mien bouillant alors qu'il grignotait mon cou. Je ne cessais de me tortiller, me pressant plus contre lui. Je cognais, sans le faire exprès, encore mon bas ventre contre le sien. Je l'entendis jurer dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Putain, tu me rends fou mon ange...

Je tremblais quand il lécha sans prévenir ma clavicule, puis sa bouche descendait pour vénérer maintenant le haut de ma poitrine. Chacun de ses baisers me consumais. Littéralement…

- Edward, haletais je lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur un de mes seins protégés par un misérable tissu.

Une de ses mains remonta pour empaumer l'autre, pressant légèrement pour faire réagir ma poitrine. L'effet fut immédiat, et il passa son pouce à travers mon sein pour stimuler ma raideur. Mes doigts s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il lécha le dessus de mon buste tandis que ses doigts tremblants glissaient sous mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Une décharge électrique traversa mon corps et je fus prise de frisson.

- Ma douce…susurra t il contre ma peau.

Il libéra enfin ma poitrine, jetant très loin le vêtement inutile. J'étais tentée de la cacher dans un geste instinctif, mais il continua ses bisous mouillés, pour ensuite m'infliger de délicieuse torture, léchant, mordillant, suçotant mes pointes durcies par le plaisir.

Je gémissais bruyamment à ses sensations complètements nouvelles pour moi, cela en devenait presque gênant. Sa bouche quitta mon sein pour attaquer l'autre, pinçant entre ses lèvres sa raideur. Je poussais un petit gémissement aigu. Il embrassa ma peau encore un petit moment avant de remonter vers ma bouche qu'elle l'accueillit avec grand plaisir. Edward se pressa entre mes jambes et je sursautais en sentant sa virilité réveillé. Mon cœur battait furieusement contre mon torse en l'imaginant en moi.

La température montait encore d'un cran alors qu'il poussait de nouveau ses hanches vers moi. Un long gémissement m'échappa, et à ce son, Edward grogna en suçant ma lèvre du bas. L'humidité avait gagné mon entre jambe, et ça depuis qu'il avait sa bouche sur moi. Je sentais ses lèvres se retirer des miennes pour se poser sur mon épaule. Son visage descendait petit à petit, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il posa un long baiser entre mes seins et j'étais certaine qu'il sentait les pulsations furieuses de mon cœur sur ses lèvres. Puis en dessous de mon nombril, mordillant délicatement. Mon ventre tressautait plusieurs fois. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à la bordure de mon short. Il se redressa pour me le retirer dans le mouvement et j'agitais en même temps mes jambes excitaient pour lui faciliter la tâche. Nos respirations irrégulières remplissaient la chambre. Edward se pencha pour reprendre mes lèvres et je l'embrassais fougueusement. La bosse de son jeans colla ma culotte trempée de désir et nous gémissions touts les deux.

- Edward ! délirais-je en me frottant rudement contre lui.

- Putain Bella, je te sens si mouillée…gronda t il.

Il mouvait lui aussi son intimité contre la mienne, et je griffais accidentellement son dos. Sa main caressa soudain ma féminité brûlante alors que l'autre maintenait ma taille. Je gémis, impatiente qu'il la rentre à l'intérieur de mon sous vêtement. Sa bouche jouait avec mon oreille tandis que je respirais son odeur masculine dans son cou. Je posais ma main sur celle d'Edward pour la presser entre moi, frustrée. Je la guidais dans ma culotte, affamée de son toucher.

- S'il te plaît, haletais-je.

Il murmura mon prénom avant de caresser plus intimement ma féminité humide. Son majeur taquina mon sexe avant de le faire entrer lentement. Mon ventre se contractait agréablement, attisant le feu en moi. Un deuxième suivit le premier et il commença un divin va et vient. Je balbutiais quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sa paume pressa à intervalle régulier sur mon centre nerveux et je roulais des yeux. Le plaisir montait crescendo, m'arrachant des petites plaintes de bonheur. Edward s'arrêta et je grognais de frustration. Il posa un baiser sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Ses doigts passèrent l'élastique de mon dernier sous vêtement, et il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Et quand je fus entièrement nue, je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Edward balança ma culotte derrière lui en s'emparant de ma jambe pour embrasser tendrement ma cheville. Ses yeux assombrit par le désir me dévorait. Sa bouche descendait lentement, et quand il suça l'intérieur de ma cuisse je dû me mordre la lèvre pour éviter de répéter son prénom hystériquement. Je sursautais lorsqu'il passa sa langue chaude sur mon intimité surchauffé.

- Oh ! Lâchais-je en m'accrochant férocement à sa tignasse.

J'essayais de le remonter malgré mes soupirs de joie. Ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées au final sur mon ventre. Il releva le visage en m'interrogeant du regard. Pour seule réponse je me redressais. Mes mains dansaient sur son corps doux et chaud tandis que j'embrassais sa mâchoire. Edward me touchait aussi, curieux. Il frôla mes fesses de ses doigts, et je frémis en glissant mes mains sur son estomac. Je l'entendis grogner quelque chose près de mon oreille, puis hésitante je caressais le renflement de son jean.

- Bella, souffla t il.

De nouveau, je passais ma main sur sa bosse le faisant bredouillais encore. Puis j'entrepris de défaire sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes. Pas de peur, parce que je savais qu'Edward m'arrêterai si je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin. J'agissais comme mon corps me disait de faire. J'avais désespérément envie de lui… J'avais emporté sans m'en rendre compte son boxer dans la descente de son pantalon. Mon cœur tapait sauvagement dans ma poitrine en voyant sa virilité dressé. Timidement, je l'effleurais. Et je fus étonnée de la douceur et de la dureté de cette partie de son corps. La respiration d'Edward se fit saccadé et plus bruyante que la mienne. Et puis sans prévenir, il saisit ma main pour l'enrouler doucement sur son membre tendu de désir. Sa main était sur la mienne et il me montra un simple mouvement qui lui arracha quelques jurons. Rougissante, je l'observais. Et une sorte de fierté s'empara de moi en réalisant que j'étais la cause de son plaisir. Je continuais toute seule de le caresser jusqu'à qu'il me dise d'arrêter. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, quand brutalement il me plaqua sur le lit. Nos langues se cherchaient pour se livrer une belle bataille érotique et ses mains dorloter mes seins sensuellement. J'avais écarté les jambes, tremblante d'anticipation et légèrement stressé.

- Edward…gémissais je alors que nos bassins se frôlaient en créant une délicieuse friction. Je veux…plus…maintenant…

Mes mains s'étaient collées aux muscles de ses bras. Et j'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa peau quand le bout de son sexe caressa mon clitoris sensible. Edward couvrit mon cou de baiser exquis alors que son érection pressa légèrement mon entrer humide. Une décharge électrique traversa tout mon corps, et lentement il glissa en moi. Je me crispais à cette toute nouvelle intrusion, et quand il poussa un peu plus pour m'enlever mon innocence, une vive douleur me paralysa. Je me mordais les joues pour maitriser la souffrance de mon bas ventre. Edward s'immobilisa au fond de mes entrailles le temps que mon corps s'habitue au sien. Il releva son visage pour ancrer son regard dans le mien. Et de ses lèvres il effaça une larme qui m'avait échappée.

- Ne pleure pas…

Il susurra un « princesse » contre ma joue. Mon pouls s'emballa. Et je nouais mes doigts dans ses cheveux fou pour l'embrasser le temps que la brûlure entre mes jambes diminue. Il était tellement beau…Il sentait si bon… Il se retirait doucement, et déjà des picotements agréables envahissaient chaque parcelle de mon être. Ses mains coulissaient sur mes reins, puis jusqu'à mes cuisses pour les remonter un peu.

- Tu es…tellement…putain…grogna t il en s'enfonçant de nouveau en moi.

J'eus un hoquet de plaisir en sentant bien maintenant sa raideur. Un désir violent me submergea, faisant fuir à grand coup de pied la douleur de ma défloraison. Je me détendis petit à petit dans ses bras, haletante alors qu'il entama un doux va et viens. J'étais perdue dans les sensations…

- Magnifique…soupira t il dans mes cheveux.

Je gémis fortement, concentrais sur ce que je ressentais. Edward n'était plus mon ravisseur à cet instant, mais un homme qui me faisait l'amour…

Il attrapa soudain une de mes jambes pour la mettre sur son épaule. Ses mains saisir mes hanche solidement pour me prendre plus profondément. Je couinais, alors que je voyais Edward perdre le contrôle. Il était tellement sexy quand il se laissait aller…

Et après quelques langoureux baisers, il accéléra ses mouvements. Me martelant plus fort. Chacune de ses puissantes pénétrations me faisait crier littéralement. Il geignit à la vue de ma poitrine qui prenait elle aussi le même rythme. J'étais proche et lui aussi.

- Edward…je…Mmmh…plus fort, pleurnichais je.

Il sortit de moi pour taquiner ma fente trempé du bout de sa verge avant de s'engouffrer brusquement en moi. Il grogna en suivant mes suppliques. Et j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes cris le rendait fou. Quelque chose se construisait dans mon ventre, et je ne pouvais pas le ralentir tellement c'était puissant.

- Oui ! Comme…ça ! Bredouillais-je.

- Putain Bella !

Il rentrait et sortait furieusement à l'intérieur de ma féminité, j'osais baisser les yeux pour voir son membre gonflé de plaisir luisant de mon nectar de désir. Mon ventre s'affola de nouveau à cette vision. Ensuite, Edward passa ses bras sous mon dos pour m'attirer à lui, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Mon intimité se mit à palpiter, et lorsqu'il buta une zone sensible, un orgasme délicieux me ravagea. Je criais son prénom alors qu'Edward gronda en s'enfonçant une dernière fois, se déversant en moi.

J'essayais de retrouver une respiration régulière tandis que mon rythme cardiaque, peu à peu, se calmait. Je descendais de mon nuage. Je sentais son souffle brûlant caresser mon épaule. Lentement, il desserra son étreinte et mon dos rencontra le matelas. Et doucement, il se retira de moi en me regardant avec une intensité qui me fit frémir. Je ressentis aussitôt un vide atroce. Son parfum était partout sur moi…

D'un doigt, j'essuyais un filet de sueur sur sa tempe. Edward posa sa tête entre mes seins, peut être pour écouter les battements de mon cœur ? Aucun de nous ne parlait, mais ce silence n'était pas vraiment gênant, juste reposant. Mes doigts jouaient dans ses cheveux désordonnés. J'avais fait ma première fois avec lui…

- J'aime quand tu fais ça, ronronna t il en m'entourant de nouveau la taille.

Je ne dis rien. Je continuais mes caresses dans sa tignasse cuivré, puis jusqu'à sa nuque et enfin ses épaules.

- Tu as des doigts de fée…en plus d'être belle, murmura t il tendrement.

Je m'empourprais comme une idiote, pour ne pas changer…Il se releva légèrement pour toucher délicatement mon visage.

- Une vraie perle…

J'attrapais sa main et inconsciemment j'entrelaçais nos doigts.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu fais ton beau parleur là…

Il se pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire.

- Un beau parleur ? Mais c'est la vérité…Tu te détache tellement des autres…_mon ange_…

- C'est mignon ça…

Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche. Et je pus voir l'ombre d'un sourire malgré la très faible luminosité de la chambre.

- C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi, il n'y a rien de mignon, c'est juste vrai…

Ses paroles sentaient la sincérité à plein nez. Sa main se déplaça pour cacher mes yeux.

- Ferme les yeux maintenant, profite de ton sommeil…

Je dégageais sa main pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, et mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

- Reste alors…

J'étais un peu fatiguée, me reposer quelques minutes dans ses bras me ferait le plus grand bien. Edward ne m'avait pas répondu, il se contenta de m'embrasser chastement, et rien que ça suffit à enflammer mon ventre. Il roula sur le coté en m'entraînant avec lui, et je me retrouvais à moitié sur son torse. Mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes alors que les doigts d'Edward glissaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale me causant quelques frissons. Il finit par caresser mes cheveux, doucement.

Je ne dormais pas complètement, pourtant Morphée rôdait autour de moi en tendant ses bras. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et Edward continuait toujours de me câliner. C'était drôle…J'avais pu observer le comportement de plusieurs garçons dans ma vie, et jamais je n'avais vue personnellement quelqu'un comme lui. Même dans les nombreuses soirées où j'avais tenue la chandelle à Jessica, Mike n'était pas aussi tendre…

Edward arrêta soudain tout mouvement et je sentais son pouls s'accélérer. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus courte, et les bouts de ses doigts de plus en plus froid. Effet crescendo.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, lâcha t il d'une voix tremblante.

Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, pour lui demander le pourquoi de son humeur étrange. Mais au même moment Edward s'agita, ma tête rencontra le lit et le bruit de sa ceinture ce fit entendre. Je me redressais en ouvrant difficilement les paupières. Je le voyais de dos enfiler son jeans. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il s'en alla précipitamment sans se retourner. Et ce qui me surprit c'était qu'il avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte.

L'angoisse s'empara de moi, et je réalisais que d'ici peu de temps on viendra me chercher. J'avais complètement oublié ça dans les bras de mon ravisseur.

Stupide Bella.

Tremblante, je me redressais afin de retrouver mes vêtements pour le rejoindre. Mes doigts avait trouvé le t-shirt d'Edward qu'il n'avait apparemment pas mit. Je cherchais ensuite ma culotte qui traînait au fond de la chambre avec mon short. Je m'empressais de les mettre.

Je marchais vers la porte en évitant les morceaux de verre au sol, et je sursautais tout à coup en entendant un bruit sourd.

- PUTAIN !

La main au cœur, je m'approchais des escaliers que j'avais déjà empruntés pour ma folle course poursuite. Je descendais lentement en me tenant à la rampe et en caressant mon collier. Le salon était éclairé, sans dessus dessous. Mon kidnappeur fouillait les tiroirs d'une commode, il les arrachés au fur et à mesure en les projetant contre le mur. Je pus remarquer choquée une ligne blanche sur la table basse.

- Edward, fis-je la gorge nouée.

Il se retourna brusquement, et je pouvais clairement le voir. Il avait l'air épuisé, presque malade. Il avait les yeux rougis et sa poitrine nue bougeait au file de ses rapides respirations.

- Bella, souffla t il.

Il lâcha le tiroir qu'il torturait pour fouiller ses poches.

- Attrape !

Il me lançant une petite chose argenté et oh miracle je réussis à m'en saisir. J'analysais ce que j'avais entre les mains, c'était son portable…

- Mais que…

J'étais abasourdi. Edward continuais à râler et à chercher je ne sais quoi. Il s'énervait, je pouvais le sentir. Il s'était avancé vers la télévision.

- Bordel ! Elles sont où bon sang ! cracha t il.

Je glissais l'objet précieux dans la poche de mon short en m'approchant d'Edward. Il me faisait peur…Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça…

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? demandais-je doucement.

- Mes clefs, je cherche mes foutus clefs !

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur l'écran et je bondis. Des verres sombres jonchaient le sol. Edward retira sa main et je tressaillis en la vue du sang.

- Arrête ! hurlais je tremblante.

J'encerclais ses bras en enfouissant mon visage dans son dos pour qu'il évite de se blesser encore.

- Arrête je t'en prie Edward ! sanglotais-je effrayée.

Il se calma lorsque je le serrais plus fort. Je l'entrainais au sol pour qu'il s'asseye. Je me mis en face de lui pour prendre sa main meurtrie. En reniflant j'essuyais mes larmes.

- Décidément t'es pire qu'un gamin…

- Bella, je veux juste te sortir de là...

- Juste 2 secondes !

Je déchirais un bout de mon short pour l'enrouler autour de sa main.

- Je n'ai jamais vue autant de blessure que …

Je m'arrêtais soudain dans ma lancé, incertaine de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Moi aussi je respirais bizarrement. J'avais dû mal entendre…oui c'est ça. Edward retira sa main blessée pour caresser les traits de mon visage. Je compris dans ses yeux. Un immense soulagement m'envahis et mon pouls s'accéléra. Je lui tapais la main et il grimaça. Sale taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé…

- Et tu te décides à la dernière minute imbécile !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je n'arrivais pas à le croire…C'était trop beau…Je me jetais dans ses bras, encore sous le choque. J'embrassais son torse.

- Merci…

- Bella, ils ne vont pas tarder…et…et tu m'étouffe nom d'un chien !

En effet, je le serrais comme une perdue. Pourtant, je sentais les bras de mon ravisseur autour de moi. Son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Je m'en voudrais terriblement si je te laissais partir avec eux…Et je ne veux pas d'une autre raison pour me culpabiliser…J'en…j'en ai marre…

J'humais sa fragrance pour m'en souvenir…Elle était unique.

Tout à coup Edward se figea. Sa main dans mes cheveux me rapprocha davantage contre lui et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

Mon sang se glaça lorsque je percevais d'autres respirations et même un soupir.

Ils étaient là.

C'était trop tard…

…

**INFOS**** : Promis j'éviterais de faire des fins sadique…Mais je devais bien couper, ce chapitre m'as fait 31 pages Word ! Le plus long chapitre de l'histoire ^^ ! Oui je sais, je suis diabolique…Mouhahaha =D !**

**J'ai oublié au précédent chapitre de vous mettre le lien du collier pour celle qui veule voir (moi je le trouve mignon ^^, www . chaumet . com / medias / img / 081418 . png)**

**Ah la grosse boulette que j'ai faite -_-' J'ai écrit tout au long de la fic Dimitri et pas Démétri ! C'est la faute à Word ça ! Il ne l'avait pas accepté mdr. Bref, on va garder le Dimitri…**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus…épicé à ma façon mdr =D ! (*petit clin d'œil à BelLatwilLight)**

**Violence, blabla…**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, avec le lemon ^^ ! Je suis toute émue ! C'est mon premier que j'ai fait entier =D !**

**Voila c'est la rentré, encore une année de stress au lycée…Bouh ! Fini les veillée jusqu'à 3H du matin…**

**Bref ^^ ! Je publierai la suite la semaine prochaine (normalement). Hors de question que je m'arrête, l'écriture est ma nouvelle drogue…**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je vous aime très fort oh addict de **_**Captive**_** ^^ ! **

**Ou celle qui aime tout court mdr.**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha ! =D**


	12. Goodbye

**Salutation très chère lectrice, ou lecteur s'il y en a…**

**Déjà, veuillez accepter mes misérables excuses pour mon absence…Je suis monstrueuse.**

**En ce jour studieux, et particulièrement agréable (parce que je ne me suis pas cassé la gueule ou je ne sais quoi), je vous poste comme promis ce fameux chapitre 12 assez piquant et très difficile à écrire. Parce que j'ai fait presque à l'ancienne…Stylos et papiers…**

**S'il n'est pas très long, c'est que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre davantage…**

**Alors oui…mon ordinateur est mort…à mon plus grand malheur. On a vécu tant de chose ensemble ! Surmonté tant d'épreuve ! J'en pleur encore…snif.**

**Hum…J'aurais un Net Book pour mon anniversaire…Mais c'est pas encore très proche (6 mois) =S**

**Donc pour l'instant, j'arrive un peu à me débrouiller (cyber, grattage d'ordi au lycée, ect…). Je vais essayer d'être régulière. **

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ^^ ! Vraiment ! La seule chose qui me faisait sortir de mon quotidien stressant était de vous faire partager ma fiction. Je vous remercie encore, et je ne m'en lasse pas, c'est la moindre des choses ! =D **

**Alors pour moins stresser, j'ai envie de vous raconter quelques petites anecdotes (galériens). Ca me fera du bien…Je pense. Si vous rigolez tant mieux ! ^^ Je dramatiserai moins après je suppose mdr. **

**Blablabla**

**En faisant un croquis d'une agrafeuse (pour un travail en art plastique), je me suis planté profondément le bout d'une agrafe dans mon pouce en maniant minutieusement ma petite agrafeuse parce que je ne voyais pas un angle. J'avais le pouce en sang, et je ne supporte pas trop moi le sang… Et putain sa faisait mal merde ! J'ai bousillé mon devoir et un de mes précieux doigts. Heureusement que j'étais chez moi et pas en cour ! Bon, après j'ai refait mon travaille, mais avec un pouce en moins.**

**En sortie avec ma classe d'art plastique, je me suis pris violemment la barre du bus devant tout le monde, la honte…On s'est tous moqué de moi (enfin ceux qui m'ont vu). J'ai du faire le trajet avec ma super capuche sombre.**

**Je vous raconterai (si vous le voulez bien sûr) mes merveilleuses aventures dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je sais que vous attendez le chapitre 12…Donc j'arrête de parler. **

**Pour répondre à quelques Reviews**

**Slakware : Je suis contente que le lemon vous a plus à toutes =D ! Pour la phrase non terminé, je voulais dire « Je n'ai jamais vue autant de blessure que dans ce maudit endroit ». Mais je me rend compte que ce n'est pas français =O ! Non ? En faite je voulais qu'elle dise que de toute sa vie, c'est la première fois qu'elle est confrontais à autant de sang…Depuis son kidnapping quoi…Je sais pas si tu m'as comprise ^^. En tout cas merci pour ton soutiens ! Tu fait partie des personnes qui laisse un commentaire à chaque chapitre et j'apprécie ^^ ! Si tu as d'autre question n'hésite pas ! Bisous en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise =D !**

**Flo1359 : A 69 ans. Il avait une sorte de maladie qui le faisait trembler tout le temps, Parkinson je crois ou un truc comme ça. Et puis…il a eu un petit accident chez lui. Il est tombé et ne s'en ai pas sortis…On ne pensait pas que cela aller venir si vite. On pensait disposer un peu plus de temps …En plus sa dernière petite fille allait se marier, il se réjouissait tellement ! Mais malheureusement…Il n'est pas restait aussi longtemps. Je me suis déjà fait piquer par une méduse ^^ ! C'est vrai que sa fait mal ! J'avais sursauté à plusieurs reprises mdr. Enfin le DVD est sortis ^^ ! Tu pourras le regarder en boucle maintenant ). Bisous ! **

**BelLaTwilLight: J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez épicer à ton goût ^^ ! Fait le moi savoir ) ! Bisous Addict de **_**Captive **_**! =D **

**Merci merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos messages adorables ! =D**

**Il y en a beaucoup qui m'ont particulièrement touchée...=') **

**S'il y a des fautes, ne vous en prenez pas à ma Bêta. Il n'a pas était corrigé…J'étais tellement impatiente de vous le publier ! Par contre pour celle qui fait attention aux fautes, j'aimerais qu'elles m'écrivent le taux d'erreur (sur 100). Comme ça je vois si j'ai progressé, ou pas du tout ^^ !**

**Disclaimer**** : Oui bon…Stephenie Meyer aimait peut-être aller au lycée, elle devait être balèze en littérature ^^ !**

**Ne soyez pas très triste pour ce chapitre…Je gère ! =P**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

…**.**

**Chapitre 12 : ****Goodbye**

_**Beyoncé**__Broken Hearted Girl_

_Mike me regardait comme si je plaisantais. Il fronçait les sourcils en poussant le gobelet rempli d'alcool. Je secouais la tête. Décidée. Je percevais son soupir à travers la musique. Il approcha son visage en restant à une distance convenable, les bras croisés sur le comptoir du bar à Jess. _

_- C'est une fête Bells, profite !_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison ! criais-je pour qu'il m'entende._

_Je lui désignais la bouteille de Coca derrière lui. Je veux avoir le contrôle de moi-même ce soir, s'il avait envie de saouler quelqu'un, il avait sa copine. J'avais déjà remarqué certaines personnes au bord du coma éthylique, et je n'avais franchement pas envie d'arriver au même résultat…_

_- Si c'est pour la route, je te ramènerai chez toi ! _

_- Non, un Coca suffira, j'y tiens à ma voiture ! _

_Et je tiens à ma vie aussi, Emmett me tuera si je rentre ivre morte. J'avais promis d'ailleurs de ne rentrer pas tard. Il était presque 00h50. Je lisais sur les lèvres de Mike un « tant pis pour toi ! » avant qu'il me tende un verre de ma boisson. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour le remercier, ne voyez rien de malsain. Mike était un ami. Il avait ouvert la bouche mais je n'avais rien compris._

_- Quoi ? Hurlais-je gâchant en même temps la voix de __**Fergie**__ des __**Black Eyes Peas**__ qui résonnait dans la pièce. _

_- Tu es super belle comme ça ! cria t il en souriant._

_Je rougissais, embarrassée, en portant mon verre à mes lèvres. _

_- Merci…marmonnais-je._

_Relaxe…_

_Juste un ami…_

_J'évitais le regard de Mike. Mon attention se fixa sur ma meilleure amie en train de se déchaîner au milieu du salon. _

_- Tu devrais surveiller ta copine, elle va finir par se déshabiller ! l'avertissais-je._

_Il observa lui aussi Jessica. J'avais réussis à détourner la conversation._

_- Vous avez parlé de quoi dans la cuisine ?_

_J'étais à deux doigts de m'étouffer. Sexe ! Sexe ! Cria mon cerveau, ta petite amie veut coucher avec toi ! _

_- Oh ! Des choses, et d'autres…_

_- Ok…_

_Son visage un peu peiné me surpris._

_- Pourquoi ? demandais je curieuse._

_- Non, c'est juste que…tu ne trouve pas Jess bizarre ces temps ci ? _

_Je jetai un autre regard à mon amie, elle avait l'air en pleine forme._

_- Non, c'est bien Jess. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je la trouve bizarre ? _

_Il secoua la tête._

_- Je ne sais pas, un jour elle me colle comme une sangsue, et puis l'autre elle me jette comme une merde…_

_Je pouffais malgré moi. _

_- Pauvre Mickey…Ne t'inquiète pas va ! _

_Il acquiesçait, la tête un peu ailleurs. Sa main se saisit d'une bière à coté de lui _

_- Si tu le dis…Au faite, tu ne danses pas ?_

_- Pour tuer quelqu'un ? Non merci ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose sur les deux dernières chansons…Horribles. _

_Je redoutais les ampoules, et mes jambes me jouaient des sales tours. Comptez aussi les pervers qui se frottent derrière vous et vous plotent « accidentellement ». J'avais écrasé quelques pieds au passage aussi… _

_Mike me tapotait le bras pour m'indiquer du pouce un gars que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Pour la deuxième fois, la noyade avec mon Coca avait presque réussi. Légèrement dégoûtée, je lui tourné le dos mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Au contraire, maintenant il pouvait voir mes fesses._

_Foutue robe._

_- Il n'est pas méchant Bells ! Il t'aime bien !_

_- Il m'aime beaucoup même, je le sais depuis le collège ! Qu'il me lâche un peu merde !_

_Je ne voulais pas être odieuse avec Tyler devant tout le monde. C'était un copain, sans plus. Comme Mike quoi ! Je le voyais dangereusement tituber vers moi, passant courageusement entre les corps d'adolescents qui se balançaient au rythme de la musique. _

_- Il est bourré, remarqua mon ami._

_- Je cour, décidais je._

_Hors de question d'attirer l'attention avec lui. Il est tellement lourd quand il a de l'alcool dans le sang. C'est affolant…_

_- Merde, je croise les yeux de Tyler et je distingue un « Bella » sortir de sa bouche. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, difficile avec son t-shirt rouge. _

_Je décidais de bouger avant que je ne le remballe. Je ne veux pas être méchante. D'un coté, sa me fait de la peine pour lui. Je sais qu'il faut une première fois à tout. Je vais bientôt avoir 17 ans et je ne suis toujours pas sortit avec un garçon…ça craint… Mais je ne veux pas deux fois plus briser son cœur en jouant les fausses petites amies._

_Et qui dit que j'avais besoin d'un mec dans ma vie ? Le célibat a des avantages…Comme…euh…_

_Je fonçais sans me rendre compte sur une fille, renversant le contenu de mon verre sur elle. Je poussais un cri de surprise, qui fut aussitôt étouffée par le bruit de la sono. Voilà ! Il manquait plus que ça._

_- Désolé ! m'affolais je en gesticulant les mains comme si elles étaient en feu._

_Elle portait la même robe que moi. Et je levais la tête pour voir le visage un peu irrité de Maria. _

_- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! M'agressa t elle en essuyant de ses doigts brun le liquide sur son décolleté. _

_Son accent espagnole fit tournait quelques têtes, et le rouge me montait aux joues. Elle me détailla ensuite de bas en haut. Ses yeux gris m'intimidaient…_

_- Excuse moi ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! _

_Elle poussa un soupir en secouant la tête, puis partit en me bousculant un peu, mais je pense que ce n'était pas volontaire. Je la suivais du regard pour la voir se réfugier dans les toilettes. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi…_

_Quelqu'un me touchait l'épaule et je me crispais en pensant à Tyler. _

_- Hey jolie demoiselle ! _

_Ce n'était pas sa voix, je me retournais prudemment…_

_C'était un garçon, évidemment, bien grand et blond. Vite fait charmant, mais un peu bizarre. Il me disait quelque chose…Je pense l'avoir déjà croisé au lycée. Il me tendait un verre, et je fronçais les sourcils._

_- Tiens je te l'offre ma belle ! Tu viens de faire tomber le tien ! Me dit il en me faisant un petit sourire aguicheur._

_Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Ma belle ! Il peut mettre ses petits surnoms là où je pense ! Et son jeu de séducteur à 2 dollars 50 par la même occasion ! Finalement, je le reconnu. C'était un des membres de l'équipe de football. Riley je crois…Un des gars le plus populaire du bahut. Toutes les filles le trouvent irrésistible…Bah !_

_Même Lauren beugle que c'est son mari après Emmett…Pff débile ! _

_Il me fourra son verre dans les mains. Je l'examinais, et étrangement il n'avait pas était touché. Il est malade ! Il croit sérieusement que je vais boire ? Je connais sa réputation de baiseur…Il a très bien put mettre des drogues…Mmmh…_

_- D'où es tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue…_

_Sa proximité me gênée…J'étais tentée de foutre mon genoux entre ses jambes. _

_- Je m'appelle « laisse moi tranquille », fis je en me dégagea pour retrouver la foule de la piste de danse improvisée._

_Il me saisit le bras et la moitié de mon/son gobelet coula par terre. _

_- Hey mais attend ! Pourquoi part tu si vite ? J'ai envie de discuter un peu avec toi…_

_Riley me tira un peu vers lui. Je ne savais que faire._

_- Je te trouve trop charmante tu sais…_

_Il empestait l'alcool. Une astuce me vint en tête, j'espérais qu'elle marche…_

_- Euh…écoute, je ne veux pas de problème, mon mec me cherche…_

_- Je ne suis pas jaloux…Viens faire un tour à l'étage, pas longtemps. Je veux juste faire connaissance avec toi dans le calme…_

_Ouais bien sûr…Ca sent trop le plan foireux. Faut réinventé mon pote…_

_- Non…_

_- Oh allez ! Tu as peur de moi c'est ça ? _

_Je suis juste prudente. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce, et je suffoquais un peu avec tout ce monde._

_- Je dois y aller, répondis je vraiment pas bien._

_Je passais sous son bras et à cet instant je bénissais ma petite taille. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi malgré mes talons. Ce pervers m'avait de nouveau rattrapé et je me retenais de l'insulter._

_- Non mais lâche moi ! criais je._

_J'en ai marre putain ! Soirée de merde !_

_- Elle t'a dit non ! T'es sourd mon vieux ? s'énerva ma meilleure amie._

_Je la remerciais silencieusement d'être venu à ma rescousse. Ses cheveux un peu ébouriffée avaient un coté sauvage, faisant fuir la menace. Riley me relâcha, mauvais._

_- T'as un problème Stanley ?_

_- Ouais exactement, maintenant dégage vite de chez moi ! Je ne veux pas des bouffons de ton genre à ma fête !_

_Mike regarda la scène de loin, en alerte alors que Tyler m'avait de nouveau repéré. _

_- Bouffon ? Tu me traites de bouffon sale grognasse ! cracha t il._

_- Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper bouffon ? le provoqua t elle._

_- Jess, c'est bon…_

_Je ne voulais pas que ça parte en bagarre générale…Ah ! Quel poisseuse je suis ! Il n'y a que moi pour vivre des choses comme ça…_

_- Pff ! Je me casse ! Ici c'est mort ! C'est rempli de salope !_

_- Ouais vas y casse toi !_

_- Jess, suppliais je en pressant son bras. _

_- Attend Bells il n'a pas à te parler comme ça ! dit elle irrité._

_- C'est bon, insistais je en la poussant._

_- Tu as 5 minute pour bouger ton cul ! lança t elle menaçante._

_Je réussis à l'isoler, et de loin je voyais Mike s'approcher pour discuter avec Riley, et j'espère seulement discuter. Mike allait se faire ratatiner s'il tentait quoi que ce soit…_

_- T'es malade ou quoi ? M'écriais je. Il aurait pu te mettre son poing au visage !_

_Elle râla un peu avant d'arranger sa chevelure d'un geste de la main._

_- Il ne m'aurait pas touché Bells !_

_Je secouais la tête face à son inconscience. La tête commençait à me tourner tout à coup et j'ai dû appuyer mon épaule contre le mur._

_- Hey…ça va ? me demanda Jessica légèrement inquiète._

_- Oui…Non…en faite je crois que je vais rentrer Jess…_

_- Tu n'es pas bien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un petit vertige…Mais ça va…_

_Je lui tendis le verre que Riley m'avait offert. Je ne l'avais pas touché, et pourtant j'avais un de ces maux de crâne…Le son à fond et la foule ne me rendaient pas service. _

_- Il y a trop de monde…J'ai l'impression d'étouffer !_

_- Vas prendre l'air ! Et reviens ensuite ! Je te ramène chez toi si tu veux !_

_- Ouais ok… Tu peux…me ramener mon sac s'il te plaît ?_

_Elle tourna les talons, me laissant seule face aux jeunes ivres et insouciants. Je fermais les yeux en comptant jusqu'à 30, essayant de faire abstraction des cris fêtards de mes camarades. Je sursautais lorsqu'elle me tirait gentiment les cheveux._

_- Tiens, va faire un tour dehors. Je te rejoins, laisse ta camionnette ici et demain tu viendras la récupérer. Je vais te raccompagner avec la voiture de Mike, proposa Jess._

_- Merci…_

_Je ne savais pas si j'étais en état de conduire, autant ne pas prendre de risque. Je souris à ma meilleure amie et partit en direction de la sortie avant que Tyler ne revienne à l'attaque. A peine ai-je mis le pied dehors que des fumées m'assaillaient les poumons. Je toussais, en m'excusant devant le groupe qui consumait leur cigarette illégale. Une bimbo me regarda de travers et je l'ignorais. Je traversais la rue, pour fuir cette satanée nicotine qui s'accrochait à mes cheveux. Je remarquais un véhicule noir garé au fond. La bande de jeune avait regagnés la villa et je me sentis soudain seule. Mais vraiment seule. Pas un chat…_

_Je n'aimais pas ce silence trop lourd. Même si j'entendais la musique étouffée de l'intérieur, cela m'angoissait. Je respirais profondément l'air frais qui m'entourait. Dans combien de temps Jess allait elle venir ? J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi pour plonger dans mon lit…_

_Je tressaillis soudain lorsque j'entendis une respiration. Tout proche de moi. Ma tête s'agitait à cette manifestation flippante. Mes yeux balayèrent la rue sombre et je ne vis rien de menaçant. Je m'approchais d'une voiture, près d'une ruelle._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Jess…_

_Elle voulait me faire peur…Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire des trucs comme ça. Si elle continuait son jeu de gamine, je rentre chez moi toute seule… _

_Des pas résonnaient. Et je soupirais de soulagement en pensant à mon amie. Pourtant, qu'elle que chose n'allait pas. Ces pas là étaient trop lourds pour appartenir à une fille, et trop précipités…_

_Mon pouls s'accéléra, et au moment où je tourne la tête, une main se plaque contre ma bouche. On m'entraîne férocement dans la ruelle sombre et je pense subitement à hurler alors que mon cœur s'emballe. Mes mains s'agrippaient au bras de mon agresseur alors que j'essayais de m'échapper parce qu'il m'étouffait. Puis, quelque chose titille mes narines. Je ne me rends pas compte mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Je n'ai plus de force…Je suis exténuée…Et enfin…Rien._

…

**Boum Boum, Boum Boum, Boum Boum…**

Etais ce mon pauvre cœur qui faisait ce bouquant ? Le sien ? Ou simplement les deux ?

En tout cas, mon sang parcourait à une vitesse affolante mes veines. Je pouvais sentir mes tempes gonfler à chaque pulsation. Que se passe t il ? Etais ce vraiment la fin ? La vraie ? Je n'étais pas morte, pas encore mais c'était presque la même chose…On allait me séparer d'Edward. Mon ravisseur qui m'avait séquestrée pendant des mois. Le même qui avait décidé de me sauver à la dernière minute. Le seul qui m'avait protégé…

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Non.

Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar…

Et qui me dit qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé ?

Edward me tenait solidement contre lui, mais cela suffira t il ? On allait encore m'enlever, pour la deuxième fois et je ne savais franchement pas si je pouvais le supporter. Et lui dans tout ça ? Les autres nous voyaient, enlacés, comment réagissaient ils ? A quoi pensaient ils exactement ? Considéraient ils Edward toujours dans leur camps ? J'avais le cerveau en miette et un rythme cardiaque furieux. Chaque seconde était cruciale…

**Tic tac tic tac tic tac…**

- On peut trouver une solution, souffla Edward en brisant ce silence terrifiant.

Inconsciemment, je tremblais, comme jamais je l'avais fait. Je m'accrochais férocement à lui, le visage enfouis dans son cou qui sentait incroyablement bon…Refusant catégoriquement de voir ce qui se passe autour. Il ne parlait pas à moi, putain ça je le savais.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna une voix que je redoutais le plus.

J'avais lâché un hoquet, les joues de plus en plus humide. Pourquoi le ciel ne venait il pas à mon secoure ? J'en avais assez de souffrir ainsi...

- Calme James …

Je reconnus Dimitri. Et dés le moment où il avait parlé, des pas s'approchaient, furibond.

Ensuite, c'était comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton rapide de ma foutue vie. J'avais sentie la force d'Edward autour de moi, et l'air s'arrêta de circuler dans mes poumons, puis une autre force opposée dans mes cheveux me fit ouvrir grand la bouche de douleur. Le grognement sourd de toutes les personnes dans la pièce m'agressa les tympans. J'avais la tête qui me brûlait. Le corps transpirant d'angoisse…

- Enculé ! Je le savais ! siffla James.

Il tira plus fort, me faisant paniquer alors que je sentais mes mains glisser sur le corps d'Edward.

- Non, gémis t il comme si la force le quittait, épuisé.

Il voulait me retenir. Ses doigts s'étaient enroulés à mon collier et dans un bruit sec, tomba au sol.

James m'avait arraché des bras d'Edward. L'air qui piquait ma peau était gelé maintenant. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable…Tellement en danger…

Je voulais instinctivement me dégager, pour retrouver la chaleur protectrice de mon ravisseur. Le bras de James m'étrangla, m'empêchant tout mouvement alors que je voyais à travers mes larmes de détresses Edward m'observer avec souffrance. Je sanglotais. Je ne savais que faire ça de toute façon. Pleurer mon sort. Je n'aurais pas d'issue. C'était trop tard.

Un bruit métallique me glaça l'échine. L'autre main de James dégaina son arme pour la braquer sur Edward tandis qu'il m'écrasait contre lui. J'étais spectatrice, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de tenir moi-même cette satanée arme. Je frissonnais.

- Non ! Criais je effrayée.

- Arrête James ! Intervenait finalement Dimitri.

Il s'était avancé à temps, et baissa d'un doigt la pointe de son flingue. Mon regard balaya la pièce. Il y avait Laurent, près de la télé abîmer, qui regardait la scène avec nervosité. Une inconnue à la crinière bouclée et flamboyante se tenait à coté de lui. Je remarquais son piercing au coin de sa bouche, juste en dessous de sa lèvre inférieur. Les bras croisés et une expression provocante au visage. Ce connard de James resserra la prise de son bras autour de mon cou, pour étouffer mes pleurs bruyants.

Ils étaient 4. Deux fois plus que nous. Et le plus comique, c'est qu'ils étaient tous habillés en noir, comme si on voulait distinguer dans ce salon 2 équipes qui allaient s'affronter.

Une puanteur de cigarette me donna envie de vomir. James empestait littéralement. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur moi…

- Explique…

La voix de Dimitri était calme, mais même un imbécile pouvait sentir l'orage qui planait au dessus de nos têtes. Edward ne répondait pas, ses yeux sombres terribles et fatigués me fixaient. Je sursautais lorsque James aboya.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Dimitri ! Putain je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche entre eux deux ! Il allait laisser partir cette sorcière ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en taule !

James pointa son arme glacée sur ma tempe, et je restais pétrifiée. Mon cœur eu un raté. Edward se redressa brusquement, les traits remplis de rage.

- Lâche la…

- Pourquoi Edward ? On s'était mis d'accord non ? commença Dimitri.

- Je…Non je ne voulais pas de tout ça ! cracha t il en lui jetant un regard noir avant de revenir à James. Enlève lui ça de la tête…

- Tu veux me tuer hein ? Qu'est ce que cette petite pute à de spéciale à tes yeux ?

- Lâche la, ou je te brise les doigts…

Comme pour le défier, il chargea son arme en enfonçant davantage la pointe dans mon crâne. Le bruit m'avait fait bondir de nouveau et j'ai dû fermer les yeux. Comme j'aurais aimé disposer plus de temps !

- James ! Râla Dimitri. On a encore besoin d'elle !

Je l'entendis soupirais. Lentement, mes paupières se levèrent. Dimitri avait fait obstacle entre James et Edward. Ce dernier tremblait de rage, il bouscula Dimitri, prêt à sauter sur mon agresseur. La rousse se manifesta soudain, et telle une traîtresse, livra un coup de pied par derrière. Les jambes d'Edward flanchèrent, et il se trouva à genoux devant moi. Puis rapide comme la lumière, cette nana aux cheveux rouge attrapa la tignasse de mon kidnappeur. Exposant son cou blanc pour nicher une lame miroitante.

Le fait qu'il soit en danger me fit un choque que je ne compris pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal…Non…Que je souffre est une chose, je pouvais appréhender la douleur. Mais lui…Non…

La fille leva les yeux, et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit mon expression torturée.

Une fureur m'enveloppa, me faisant haleter de surprise. De quel droit elle le touche ? De quel droit lui faisait elle du mal ? J'avais envie de lui faire manger son poignard ! Mes mains se mirent à griffer sauvagement les bras de James pour qu'il me lâche.

Edward ne broncha pas, piégé.

- Elle ne nous dénoncera pas, siffla t il acide.

La rouquine tira sur ses beaux cheveux, plaquant davantage le couteau sous sa gorge. Je bouillais, quelque chose de familier coula dans mes veines alors que mon cœur avait l'allure d'un marteau piqueur. Laurent m'observait, méfiant. Puis Dimitri fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il éclata de rire.

- Je vais te poser une question Ed ! Une seule !

Il tendit la main à James. C'était peut être une phrase codé, parce que ce porc lui donna son arme. Maintenant, il pouvait arrêter mes mains furieuses qui massacraient son bras qui m'étranglait. La rousse avait retiré son couteau, mais était toujours derrière mon ami. Dimitri c'était approché d'Edward, et d'une force ahurissante le frappa de son flingue. Le coup était si violent qu'il cracha du sang. Et à cette vue, mon cerveau s'était retourné.

- Ta vie dépendra de ta réponse, dit froidement Dimitri.

Il positionna le gun sur son front. J'avais tellement mal à la poitrine…

- Es tu entiché de cette fille ?

Des secondes s'étaient écoulées, et j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé. J'entendis James ricaner et je lui écrasais les pieds de toutes mes forces.

- Tu connaissais la règle Edward, pas d'affection avec la marchandise. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans ce business…

- Va te faire foutre Dimitri…

Je pleurais inlassablement, de rage, d'espoir, de peur, de tristesse…de tout…

- Tu en subira les conséquences…Pauvre petite Alice, quelle chagrin viendra la submerger lorsqu'elle apprendra la mort de son chère frère ! Celui qui l'a abandonné quand elle avait besoin de réconfort et d'amour fraternelle ! Qui viendra la protéger maintenant que ta présence disparaîtra définitivement de cette planète ?

Edward respira bruyamment, le menton taché de sang. Une larme lui échappa, et ma poitrine se comprima.

- Pourquoi elle ? J'ai assez donné Dimitri…Laissez la vivre en paix…Elle a assez souffert comme ça !

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il parlait de moi.

- Mon Dieu Edward ! Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre !

Il lui donna un nouveau coup à la figure plus fort que le premier. Je ne pouvais pas voir ça…C'était insupportable…

Je l'entendis toussais, et une plainte lui échappa alors que Dimitri lui ficha un coup de pied au flanc droit. Edward se tenait d'un bras, à demi allongé sur le ventre. Puis Dimitri tendit la main. L'engin mortel pointait Edward. Je me sentais pâlir…

- Quand on fait une erreur, on l'assume. Un marché est un marché et tu ne peux par revenir en arrière ! Aro sera tellement déçu lorsqu'il apprendra ça…

Son doigt alla taquiner la détente. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer…

- Là, tu me fais perdre du temps avec tes conneries ! Et comme on dit souvent, le temps c'est de l'argent…

- Crève avec ton putain de fric ! Rétorqua Edward essoufflé.

- Pas pour aujourd'hui mon pote, pas pour aujourd'hui…

Ensuite, un bruit sinistre déchira mes tympans. La sensation de plonger tête la première dans une eau de 2 C° m'envahis. Et pourtant, je brûlais intérieurement. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. J'étouffais. Ce n'était pas réel…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant celui d'Edward s'écouler au sol. Je ne savais pas où il avait été touché. Mais on lui a tiré dessus ! Il perdait son sang ! Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir de manière cohérente ! Il va mourir ? Non ! NON !

Tout était rouge. Tout était froid…Mon cœur saignait, comme Edward, et personne ne pouvait arrêter ce ruisseau sanglant.

- NON ! NON ! Hurlais je.

Je me débattais dans les bras de James. L'âme meurtrie et enragé. Je sentais qu'il avait dû mal à me retenir. Je criais, sanglotais en même temps. Tous ce que je voulais c'étaient de protéger Edward, le prendre dans mes bras, me rassurer qu'il aille bien…

Il va mourir.

NON NON NON !

Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. C'était…C'était trop dure !

- EDWARD ! Hoquetais je.

On m'empêcher de l'approcher. C'était tellement atroce de faire ça ! Qu'il me laisse le toucher une dernière fois merde ! Lui faire un baiser d'adieu ! Lui dire…Lui dire…

**Lui dire quoi ?**

- Partez sans moi, lâcha d'une voix tranchante Dimitri, je vais le finir comme il se doit…

Edward était toujours à moitié affalé par terre, respirant difficilement et blanc comme un linge. Je l'avais encore appelé, un appel remplit de désespoir. Il leva la tête. Ses yeux larmoyant et vide m'avaient trouvé. Il chuchota un « Pardonne-moi », alors qu'une mare écarlate se formait autour de lui. Ses doigts glissaient sur le sol, récupérant discrètement mon collier qui baignait dans du rouge.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi. C'était trop…

La fille à la crinière de feu s'approcha, et l'envie de lui tordre le cou me vint. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça ! Je devais réagir ! Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de moi !

- LACHE MOI ! Hurlais je hystérique.

Je me tortillais de touts les cotés en cherchant à faire le plus mal possible. Pincer, mordre, griffer…Je devais tout essayer. Je n'avais rien à perdre de toute façon.

Ma famille, ma liberté, et maintenant Edward…

On m'avait déjà touts enlevés.

Au moment où j'avais planté mes crocs dans le bras de James comme un vampire assoiffé de sang, une autre personne lui venait en aide. Laurent ? Bien sûr que non ! Cette mauviette me regardait apeuré ! C'était plutôt l'autre conne ! Qu'elle me touche et je lui arrache la tête !

J'agitais puissamment mes jambes, l'atteignant alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. James me lâcha soudainement alors que j'avais presque mis son bras en sang. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux, tirant dessus comme une brute pour me traîner à l'extérieur. Je poussais des gémissements de souffrance et de haine.

- Victoria ! Aide moi merde ! aboya James.

La fille essaya de prendre mes jambes, mais d'un mouvement brusque je lui mis mon talon dans la mâchoire. Une satisfaction me souffla à la figure. Elle grogna en agrippant férocement mes mollets, plantant presque ses ongles dans ma chair.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS GARCE !

Je savais que tout le monde me regardait. Je ne pouvais pas voir clairement avec ma vue brouillé par la rage. Mais je sentais tous les regards sur moi…Comme des aiguilles. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, chaque souffle était en feu.

- Victoria !

- Ah ferme là James ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si cette connasse est folle !

L'air se fit plus frais et je paniquais. Oh mon Dieu…

- LACHEZ MOI ! LACHEZ MOI ! ARGH ! EDWARD ! EDWARD !

Je me cambrais, essayant de dégager mes pieds et de faire céder la prise de James. Pourquoi l'intensité de ma haine ne leur faisait pas partir en courant ? J'en étais presque effrayée. J'entendais des feuilles craquer et un vent se lever. On était dehors. Avant j'aurais tout donné pour être là…Mais maintenant l'extérieur avait quelque chose de menaçant. Le ciel était noir, sans lune et sans étoiles.

L'entrée de cette maudite maison s'agitait devant me yeux. Chaque pas de mes agresseurs m'éloigné d'Edward, blessé. Mon cœur avait été arraché et piétiné cruellement. J'hurlais de colère, pleurais de douleur, encore et encore…

- Il faut faire quelque chose James, on ne va pas la trimballer comme ça jusqu'à la voiture ! Elle va finir par avertir quelqu'un !

- Il n'y a personne Vicky !

- Et si des randonneurs traîner par ici ?

- Je…

Je profitais de cet échange pour enlever une de mes jambes de la poigne de Victoria. Mon pied frappa violement sa joue et de surprise elle me libéra. Simultanément, je broyais en criant comme une folle la main de James qui massacrait mon cuir chevelu. Puis je lui sauté dessus, chose à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Il trébucha en arrière et j'étais certaine qu'il avait vue ce nouvel éclat de vengeance dans mes yeux. Malgré l'obscurité, son visage me griffait l'esprit, faisant naître quelques sombres souvenirs. Victoria me tira par le t-shirt, et je revenais en arrière. Ma tête s'écrasé sur le sol garnie de feuille, de branche et de pierre. Ma bouche jurait, et mes doigts s'enroulaient furieusement dans sa tignasse de feu pour l'attirer à moi. Elle poussa un grognement en perdant l'équilibre, elle était beaucoup plus vielle que moi, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être deux fois plus forte qu'elle. Elle me saisit par les épaules, puis on s'était mise à rouler dans la terre. Criant des insultes. Je lui assenais un coup de poing dans la bouche et son piercing avait disparut.

- ARGH !

Des filets de sang s'échappés au coin de sa lèvre inférieur. Ensuite ses mains comprimèrent ma gorge et l'air me manquait. Paniquée, mes doigts fouillèrent le sol autour de moi. Je saisis une chose dure et froide, je n'avais pas réfléchis, de toutes mes forces je lui éclatai la tête avec l'objet. Elle abandonna mon cou en braillant, désorientée. Je retrouvais mon souffle et me remit rapidement sur mes pieds. Victoria se tenait la tête, plaintive. Ce que je voyais me plaisait. Mes pensées étaient malsaines et morbide.

- Je vais te tuer…dis je d'une voix sombre.

Je levais la main, prête à lui faire exploser le crâne définitivement. Sans aucun remord…

Une personne m'encercla les bras, il me serra tellement fort que je dû lâcher la pierre que je tenais. Le temps que je me remette à crier de nouveau pour les faire peur, une vive douleur dans mon cou me paralysa. Une brûlure. Une aiguille. Une piqûre…

Tout était floue, comme un brouillard. Je me sentais tellement faible tout d'un coup…

Un autre son inquiétant déchira le calme de la nuit. Le même…

Je pleurnichais encore son prénom…encore…et toujours…jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres me dévorent…

…

Mon corps rebondit violemment, rencontra quelque chose de dure en hauteur. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux…Il faisait trop chaud…Ma tête m'élançait, une affreuse migraine agressait mon cerveau. Je me sentais courbaturée de partout…Comme si chaque parcelle de moi était recouverte de bleu…Y compris mon âme…

J'haletais. Transpirée d'angoisse. Mais que…

Pourquoi ne voyais je rien ? Il faisait noir…

Je m'affolais soudain en remarquant que j'avais dû mal à bouger. J'étais à l'étroit ! Comme si…comme si j'étais enfermé dans une boîte ! Mes mains tâtonnaient l'endroit où je me trouvais. Une sensation horrible de claustrophobie m'envahis. Je suffoquais ! L'air me manquait et mon cœur tapait comme un dingue ! Je frappais vers le haut en pleurant et en hurlant à m'en faire mal à la gorge.

- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! A L'AIDE !

Mon corps sauta de nouveau et je me cognais la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être en mouvement. Un ronronnement me parvenait aux oreilles, et il s'intensifiait soudain. Une musique remplit mon environnement, le style où l'on gueulait au micro en grattant la guitare. Le volume montait de plus en plus alors que je continuais à crier en sanglotant. J'avais peur de mourir étouffée par un de mes pleurs dangereux. Je compris que j'étais dans une voiture, dans le coffre plus précisément. Cette constatation me fit deux fois plus paniquer. Je tapais plus fort !

- JE VOUS EN PRIE ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! ED…EDWARD !

Mon cœur saignait tellement ! Je me mis à pleurer hystériquement, et mon corps était secoué par d'impressionnant spasme. Edward. Edward. Edward…

Quelque chose vibra contre ma cuisse. Je m'étais tût pendant un instant, ne comprenant rien à rien. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de contrôler mes hoquets furieux. Il fallait que j'oublie…que j'oublie que je suis enfermé comme dans un cercueil…

Je soufflais fort, respirais profondément. Cela me parut tellement difficile ! Je fis glisser ma main le long de ma personne pour récupérer l'objet vibrant. Mon esprit s'illumina petit à petit en comprenant ce que c'était. Mes doigts furent soudain impatient. Je réussis à ramener l'appareil près de mon visage et je fus soulagé de voir un peu de lumière. Mes mains tremblaient, mais j'arrivais à déchiffrer le nom qui clignoter sur l'écran. J'appuyais précipitamment sur la touche verte.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Combien de fois dois je te dire qu'il faut absolument que tu décroche quand tu vois mon nom Cullen ? râla une voix que je connaissais.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de nouveau, et des sanglots patientaient dans ma gorge.

- Ro…Rosalie ! Rosalie ! Bredouillais je.

Un silence pesant c'était installé à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je craquais encore, les larmes ruisselaient abondamment sur mes joues. Mes yeux rougis et gonflé me brûlaient.

- Rosalie ! Pleurais je.

- Bel…Bella ? Bella c'est bien toi ma puce ? dit elle lentement sous le choque.

- Ou…Oui oh ! Je…

- Calme toi, calme toi. Respire. Dis moi…Edward est avec toi ?

Je poussais des gémissements à fendre l'âme, et je me retins à l'envie de crier.

- Oh ! Oh ! Il…Il…est…

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Pour seule réponse, je me remis à pleurnicher.

- Bella je t'en prie calme toi ! Respire ma puce ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Raconte moi, prend ton temps…fit elle doucement.

C'était bien ça le problème, je n'avais pas le temps.

- Il…voulait me laisser…partir ! Rosalie ! Ils sont arrivés ! Et…et ils l'ont…

- Chut…Où est tu ?

Rosalie semblait inquiète maintenant.

- Je…ne sais pas ! Une voiture, je…crois !

Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, un crissement de pneu retentit et mon corps se jeta sur le coté. Une porte claqua violemment, faisant entrechoquer mes dents.

- Bella, écoute moi attentivement. Calme toi ok ? Je vais…

_Bip_

Comme par hasard !

- Rosalie ? Rosalie !

Qu'est ce que j'en avais marre de beugler ainsi…

Je sursautais lorsqu'on ouvrit le coffre, sec. Je respirais profondément et l'air gelé incendia mes poumons. Il faisait tellement froid tout d'un coup…

Je clignais frénétiquement des yeux face à la lumière d'un lampadaire. Quelqu'un me tira par le t-shirt et subitement je me retrouvais contre un sol râpeux et glacé. Le portable m'échappa des mains. J'allais le reprendre quand soudain on m'écrasait les doigts. La chaussure dure me fit criais de douleur.

- Vicky ! Arrête ! Il ne faut pas lui casser quoi que se soit !

- Ta gueule James ! J'en ai rien à foutre !

Je levais la tête pour voir James s'approcher de Victoria, il lui attrapa la main pour la prendre dans ses bras. Puis lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser en pleine bouche. J'eu un haut le cœur…L'air marin emplissait mon nez, un silence nous entourait et pourtant un petit bruit étouffée de vas et viens me titillait l'esprit. Comme si j'avais collé un énorme coquillage à mon oreille. La lumière orangée du lampadaire ne me fit voir pas grand-chose. Le ciel était noir, le goudron éraflé mes pieds. Le véhicule était juste derrière moi, à gauche un immense mur grisâtre qui devait appartenir à un entrepôt abandonné. Et à droite…Rien, un arrière plan plus sombre que le ciel.

Je remarquais une trace de sang sèche sur la tempe de la rousse. Je m'étais recroquevillé en caressant ma main blessée, épuisée et frigorifiée. James relâcha Victoria, essoufflé. Je distinguais une trace luisante sur sa joue droite. Il allait être marqué à vie par ma vengeance. Une fierté me traversa, bien trop vite avant de disparaître…

- Relax poupée…

Ce maudit surnom fit dresser mes cheveux. Il se baissa en ramassant le portable, le consulta rapidement avant de le faire exploser contre le mur. Mes larmes silencieuses ne s'arrêtaient pas.

- Elle n'a put rien faire. Plus de batterie.

Foutue technologie.

Du mouvement dans la voiture me fit tourner la tête. Je reconnus Laurent. Il s'approcha de moi, et je me figeais. Il enleva simplement sa veste pour me la poser sur mes épaules. Je fus choquée par son comportement. Je levais les yeux vers lui, et un « merci » se lisait sur mes lèvres.

- Dimitri devrait appeler maintenant non ? intervint finalement James en fusillant Laurent des yeux.

Laurent sursauta brusquement.

- Euh…sans doute…Mais…Hum…je crois que j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il faut le faire sans lui…Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a envoyé à vous, bégaya t il nerveux.

Il était tellement bizarre…

- Pff ! Tous ça à cause de ce connard d'Edward ! On va être tranquille maintenant.

- On aurait put l'aider à nettoyer les preuves, Dimitri serait avec nous sinon, marmonna la fille aux cheveux rouge.

Je me remettais à pleurer bruyamment. Ils parlaient comme s'il était mort ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Non ! Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça !

- Putain mais arrête de pleurer bordel ! s'énerva James en me regardant de travers.

- On devrait l'appeler, on ne sait jamais…

Laurent se manifesta.

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire non…Dimitri ne veut que personne l'appel…Il…il ne veut pas être dérangé. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

- Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il a du boulot avec ce cher Eddy, ironisa James. C'est bon on va le faire…

Je voyais les mains de Laurent trembler. Et il me semblait que ce n'était pas que de froid…

- Vous entendez ? fit Victoria en penchant la tête.

Une sorte de bourdonnement s'approchait de nous. Mais ce n'était pas le moteur d'une voiture.

- Le bateau est là, assena James.

Mon pouls s'accéléra en le voyant marcher vers moi, une expression impatiente au visage.

Je ne pouvais plus échapper à mon destin.

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces.

**Edward revient moi…**

…

**INFO**** : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. Je vous conseille de vérifier tout les lundis ^^. Mais don't worry ! Je ne serais pas longue =P !**

**J'ai un rythme scolaire un peu lourd. Des tonnes de devoirs (*suffoque) et j'ai l'intention de participer au concours du PJE (Prix du Jeune Ecrivain). Ce projet ne va pas me ralentir sur **_**Captive**_**. Au contraire, mon cerveau serra deux fois plus performant. Je l'espère ^^.**

**Je le répète encore, JAMAIS JE NE LACHERAIS CETTE FICTION MEME SI SA FAIT 20 JOURS QUE JE NE POSTE PAS ! =D**

**Mes proches me disent que j'aurais une surprise…Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit une unité centrale d'occasion…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à remuer ! Oh Edward… (*larmes aux yeux)**

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**Je suis une grande sensible vous savez…l'histoire n'est pas terminée =P !**

**Je vais effacer dans la semaine mon message d'auteur où il manque des "é" mdr.**

**Je vous dis à TRES BIENTOT !**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je vous aime tellement !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha ! =D**


	13. Survive

**Hey les gens ! =D Me revoilà ! Vous m'avez drôlement manqué ! ^^**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ME FRAPPEZ PAAAAAAS ! Vraiment vraiment vraiment désoler pour mon horrible retard ! Mais…J'ai eu beaucoup de petit problème…euh oui…snif…Et la plupart du temps j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que pouvais ressentir Bella à cause d'un connard qui occupe mes pensées et qui torture mon petit cœur…Bref…Ne pas parler de lui (*transpire). **

**Je voulais vous faire un chapitre long ^^. Et sur papier, ce n'est pas génial… MAIS J'AI UNE UNITE CENTRAL =D ! AAAH LE BONHEUR ! ET PEUT ETRE BIENTOT INTERNET O_O !**

**OH MON DIEU ! J'AI APPRIS QUE J'ETAIS ELUE ENCORE COUP DE CŒUR DU MOIS DE SEPTEMBRE ! OH ! JE VOUS DIS PAS (ENCORE) LE CHOC QUE J'AI RECUS EN PLEIN CDI DE MON LYCEE ! J'AVAIS UNE DE SES TETE (LA FILLE PRES DE MOI ME JETAIT DES REGARDS EFFRAYE…QUOI ? CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT SENSIBLE !)**

**Wow…Comment vous exprimer ce que je ressens ? Je vous adore ! Littéralement…**

**Si je vous avez chacune devant moi, je vous ferais un BIG câlin ! Avec un magnifique bisou sonore !**

**Pour celle qui me demande l'autorisation de me mettre dans leur REPERTOIRE, c'est un OUI générale ! Oh ! Comment ça je dirais non ^^ ? Par contre envoyer moi un message avec le nom du répertoire. **

**Bref…Je parle sans cesse dans le vent…**

**J'avoue…le chapitre précédent était horrible ^^ ! Mais vous commencez à me connaître nan =P ? Ne vous inquiétez pas…Je sais ce que je fais ^^ ! **

**Par contre il y a une « Lectrice » qui m'a dis que je m'étais emmêler les pinceaux…Alors, au début je suis tombée de ma chaise en criant mentalement « Ah nan c'est pas vrai j'ai pas fait ça ? ». Je suis tête en l'air…oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne pensais pas commettre une erreur dans ma fiction. Puis j'ai vérifié, et j'ai pus conclure avec soulagement que non…Mais je comprends, avec mon absence et tout le reste qu'on puisse confondre. Ma fiction est tellement complexe… (*vertige).**

**/ ! \ Petit récapitulatif / ! \ **

**A aucun moment j'ai tué James et Dimitri (citez moi le passage si je dis n'importe quoi). James a était blessé (partie génitale), on l'a plu vu avec Laurent après, parce qu'il récupérait chez Victoria (Voir chapitre 7) .Bah ! On peut survivre à ce genre de chose ^^ ! J'ai entendu récemment qu'un gars sous l'emprise de l'alcool ce l'ai coupé entière ! Ah ouais c'est hard ! Mais il est en vie le bonhomme ^^ ! Les seuls que j'ai assassinés sont MARCUS et FELIX. Au chapitre 8. Dimitri n'est qu'apparut qu'au chapitre 11 et 12. Euh…Je crois que c'est tout. Si vous voyez quelques erreurs, faites moi signes ! **

**Ne surtout pas oublier que Marcus est le frère d'Aro…**

**Félix n'est qu'un pion d'Aro parmi d'autres…un peu comme James, Edward, Laurent, etc.…**

**Blablabla**

**Oui j'ai mis du temps avant de publier ce chapitre 13…AAAAAHHH ME TAAAAAPEEEEZZZZZ PAAAAASSSSSS ! XD (*part se cacher sous son lit)**

**En faite, ce n'est pas que j'avais la flemme (pas du tout, j'étais même stressé pour finir se chapitre à temps), c'est que…eh bien…Il y avait les mouvements des lycéens (oui je faisait partie de ceux qui hurlait dans la rue pour une raison mdr), des blocus, et tout…**

**J'ai l'impression de vivre un putain d'épisode des feux de l'amour en ce moment. Je vous jure ! Voila ! J'ai mal au cœur ! J'ai détruit 1 paquet de mouchoir toute seul en une soirée et pété un stylo… JE SUIS TRISTE CES TEMPS CI SI VOUS SAVEZ ADORABLES LECTRICES QUE VOUS ETES ! **

**Et voila…J'ai le cœur brisé en mille morceau…Je vous ai dit que j'étais une fille extrêmement émotive ? Ah oui c'est vrai je vous l'ai déjà dit…**

**Bref…C'était mon Blabla. Je ne voulais pas vraiment raconter ma vie, mais je voulais que vous sachiez dans quel état d'esprit j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Limite je ressemble à Bella dans Tentation. **

**SURTOUT je tiens à remercier encore tout le monde, en particulier DARLA =D qui m'a fait une belle Reviews (comme certaine ne vous inquiété pas mdr je les aime toutes !), quand j'allais vérifier mes commentaires j'étais en pleure, blessé au cœur et mentalement…Franchement après les avoir lue j'ai souris, ça m'a vraiment consoler…**

**TOUT VOS MESSAGES M'ONT RECONFORTER ! MERCI MERCI ! **

**Maintenant, je dois concocter un plan pour qu'il tombe dans mes bras…Mdr ^^.**

**J'ai appris aussi que mes messages perso sont apprécier =). C'est drôle ! XD**

**Il faut sérieusement que j'arrête de raconter ma vie…sa craint…Ils sont plus long que mes chapitres ^^.**

**Merci pour vos messages ! =D Je vous envoie des fleurs ! Des roses rouges ! Et blanche ! Et rose ! Et….**

**Disclaimer**** : Stephenie Meyer sait faire des bonhommes de neige ?**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

…

**Chapitre 13 : Survive**

_**Hitman **__Blood Money (Soundtrack)_

_Je descendais à toute vitesse les marches. J'étais tellement excitée que j'en avais sauté deux. Par miracle j'atterrie sur mes pieds, sans tomber. Emmett était déjà devant la porte, enfilant avec hâte ses énormes bottes. Son bonnet brun lui tombé sur les yeux, et je mis mes mains à la bouche pour éviter de glousser. Il ressemblait à un petit ourson avec ces couches de vêtement ! La maison était étrangement silencieuse, pourtant je savais que dans peu de temps elle serait sans dessus dessous. Papa n'était pas là pour nous remettre à l'ordre si la maison était dans un état chaotique. Même en ce jour merveilleux pour nous, enfin plus particulièrement pour mon frère et moi, il avait dû partir travailler. La ville de Forks avait besoin d'être « rassuré » par sa présence. Je l'avais entendu grogner en se levant. D'habitude, ce qui le mettait fou de rage, c'était le manque de papier toilette dans les WC. Ou bien le café brûlant tachant sa veste de shérif. Sinon les chants furieux du groupe préféré d'Emmett. Mais ce matin c'était autre chose… _

_Je sursautais lorsqu'on me couvrit soudain la tête, je râlais en essayant de l'enlever. _

_- Hop hop ! Le bonnet ou tu restes à la maison ma puce !_

_- Mais maman ! Je vais avoir trop chaud après ! bougonnais je._

_- Tant mieux ! Tu ne veux pas avoir les oreilles rouges et congelés Bella ?_

_Je poussais un autre grognement en croisant les bras. Emmett avait la main sur la poignée, il me tira la langue avant de disparaître._

_- Maman ! Grognais je _

_- C'est bon ! Je te lâche ! _

_A la place, elle se mit devant moi, à genoux. Et serra ma grosse écharpe autour de mon cou. J'ouvrais la bouche pour protestais, mais elle se redressa rapidement en me donnant affectueusement une tape sur le haut du crâne._

_- Pas de dispute ! Et devant la maison ! Avertissait elle en s'éloignant._

_J'étais déjà parti, n'écoutant que d'une oreille. A peine ai-je mis le pied dehors qu'une gigantesque boule fraîche percuta ma joue. Je perdais l'équilibre, et tombais sur la mousse blanche qui recouvrait le jardin. Je clignais frénétiquement des yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce traître d'Emmett s'était caché derrière un buisson, je pouvais le repérer avec la tige de son bonnet. Je commençais à sourire, nullement effrayé par lui._

_La guerre avait été déclarée._

_Et j'allais la gagner._

_Je laissais avec joie le froid engourdir mes doigts. Et d'un bond je me redressais afin de le poursuivre, mes yeux balayaient en même temps mon environnement, émerveillée par cette beauté couleur craie. Je savais mes joues roses à cet instant, elles me piquaient délicieusement. Je m'amusais à voir mes pieds disparaître dans la neige profonde, légèrement inquiète de trébucher. Aucun risque de toute façon, je ne me ferais pas mal…enfin je crois. _

_Emmett sortit de son QG, faisant une roulade sur le coté comme un super espion. Ses mains chargées de boules de neiges s'élançaient dans les airs. Son cri de combattant m'avait fait baisser la tête à temps. J'en profitais pour prendre des munitions, et courus à toute vitesse me cacher derrière un arbre. Essoufflée, je formais correctement mon arme pour l'envoyer sur le yéti qui me servait de frère._

_- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper Bells ! brailla t il excité._

_Qui avait parlé de s'enfuir ? Je pouvais très bien le battre. Pour une fille de 8 ans, j'avais une force impressionnante. Le bruit de ses pas m'indiquait à peu près la distance où il se trouvait. _

_- Sois raisonnable, sort de là les mains bien en évidence ! _

_- Tu peux toujours rêver ! répliquais je._

_- Je n'hésiterais pas à faire feu ! _

_- Je n'ai pas peur ! _

_- Tant pis pour toi ! marmonna t il faussement en colère._

_Je choisis ce moment pour me mettre à découvert. Simultanément, je lui jetai de toutes mes forces ce que j'avais dans la main. Il reçus ma boule en pleine figure, totalement aveuglé. Je fonçais sur lui pour le neutraliser au sol. Il essaya de se relever, mais je le menaçais aussitôt d'une autre boule de neige. _

_- Alors ? dis je dangereuse._

_- C'est bon ok ! T'as gagné ! râla Emmett en enlevant la glace de son visage._

_- Non non ! Le mot magique ? Dit le !_

_Il soupira, en bougonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas._

_- Répète ! J'ai rien entendus !_

_- Bananas Split ! cria t il._

_Je m'éloignais de lui, satisfaite. _

_- Je pensais que tu avais oublié, fis je un peu surprise._

_- Ce code est tellement débile ! Comment l'oublier ?_

_Je fis la moue, je l'aimais bien moi ce code…_

_- La prochaine fois ça sera « Papillon »…_

_- Ah non ! Pas ça ! grimaçais je._

_Il ricana en frottant la neige dans ses mains. Je m'écroulais à genoux, mes doigts fouillaient inconsciemment la poudre blanche qui cachait la pelouse. _

_- On fait un bonhomme de neige ? proposais je._

_Il haussait les épaules, guère impressionné par le défi._

_- Si tu veux._

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on disait « bonhomme de neige ». Et si s'était plus amusant de faire une « femme neige » ? Ca pouvait être très drôle même ! J'avais fait part de ma réflexion à Emmett, il m'avait simplement répondu que c'était plus difficile, à sa façon._

_- Tu veux dire complexe, dis je en tassant à grosse poignée la neige fraîche._

_Il me regarda bizarrement. _

_- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire._

_- Bien sûr que si ! Ca veut dire…euh…compliqué ! Voila ! Une chose très dure à faire !_

_- Pff ! T'es un dictionnaire vivant c'est ça ?_

_Je roulais des yeux, je savais ce qu'il pensait des « grosses têtes ». Maman disait qu'il était jaloux parce qu'il n'avait pas mes notes quand il avait mon âge. Des rires fusèrent de l'autre coté de la rue, et nous tournions rapidement la tête, curieux. Des garçons plus âgés que moi glissaient sur une mini pente qu'ils avaient faite. D'autres se faisaient une méga bataille de boules de neiges. Le quartier c'était réveillé. Et touts les enfants commençaient à sortir pour profiter de cette journée magique. Emmett planta une branche dans le buste du bonhomme de neige pour faire un bras, tout en jetant des regards furtifs dans cette agitation._

_- C'est trop chère les luges, se moqua t il._

_- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Demandais je en cherchant quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un œil. _

_Il me désigna un garçon qui descendait la pente improvisée avec le couvercle en métal d'une poubelle. Je riais devant la tête exaspérée d'Emmett. Cela m'étonnais qu'il reste avec moi au lieu de partir s'incruster avec les adolescents de son âge. Ne devrait il pas s'ennuyer avec sa petite sœur ?_

_- Emmy ?_

_- Hum ?_

_Finalement, je décidais de lui tendre la pierre qui allait servir à décorer le visage de notre œuvre. Peut être qui si je lui rappelait qu'il était en train de jouer avec moi, il allait me laisser tomber… Il aplatit grossièrement la roche au centre. Et lorsqu'on avait finis j'applaudissais, ravie._

_- Wow !_

_- T'as vu comme j'assure grave Bells ? Eh ouais…_

_Je regardais intensément notre travail, en faite cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un véritable bonhomme de neige…plutôt à un gros tas blanc qui faisait pitié…Emmett l'avais remarqué, parce que son expression changea._

_- Un seul commentaire, et je te fais manger la neige…_

_Ses yeux me menaçaient. Malgré moi, j'éclatais de rire. Et au même moment, une pluie de perles blanches chutée du ciel. _

_Fascinée, j'observais le spectacle. Innocente…_

_Et surtout ignorante que peut être, quelques années plus tard, ce paysage là serait mon Enfer personnelle…_

…

Je ne voulais pas bouger. La fatigue paralysait mes membres. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de mourir sur place. Pourquoi ne me tuaient ils pas maintenant ? J'étouffais mes idées effrayantes et douloureuses. Mon Dieu…faite que ça s'arrête tout de suite. J'avais envie de faire tant de chose pourtant !

Je veux rentrer à la maison, serrer ma mère dans mes bras, et tout lui raconter. Puis rembourser les 1 dollars d'Emmett, pour ensuite le défier à la console. Appeler Jessica et savoir comment sa relation avec Mike a évolué. Embrasser Charlie, et lui dire que quoi qu'il se passe, je resterais toujours sa petite fille. Etre, encore, clair avec Tyler. Dire à mon professeur de mathématique que son charabia au tableau, je ne le comprends pas. Me battre une dernière fois contre Lauren. Pleurer ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward…

On vit dans un monde rempli de sang et de cruauté. Je l'avais compris. Tu butes, ou tu te fais buter.

Je refusais de croire qu'il avait disparu pour toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. C'était irréel pour moi…

Alors pourquoi cela faisait si mal à la poitrine ? Tellement mal qu'il était difficile de respirer ? Je n'étais pas habitué à cette douleur. Elle me rongeait de l'intérieur. Et je haïssais cette sensation…

James me donna un coup de pied et je sursautais en ouvrant les yeux. Instinctivement, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, en serrant la veste que m'avait donnée Laurent un peu plus tôt. J'avais toujours mal à la main, et j'essayais d'étrangler la douleur en la collant contre mon ventre.

- Debout, cracha James.

Une petite brise se leva, me faisant frissonner deux fois plus. J'allais finir par attraper froid…Je l'espérais en tout cas. Avoir de la fièvre, des migraines horribles, un gros rhume …tant que j'oublie…je m'en fiche.

On m'agrippa brusquement le bras, et un gémissement douloureux m'échappa. Un vertige me fait presque perdre l'équilibre mais la poigne de James me saisit plus fortement. Ses yeux bleus brûlent les miens…

- Lève toi salope ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! fit il en me secouant pour me faire avancer.

Je n'ai plus de force…J'ai mal à la tête…Fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir ensuite c'est possible nom d'un chien ? J'en ai marre de tout ça…

Je ne sais pas où je met les pieds, je m'en fou de toute façon. On me guide de force, je n'avais pas droit à la liberté de mes mouvements. J'ai l'impression d'être une putain de marionnette. Je marche, je marche, on pousse et on me rattrape…J'ai tellement mal…tellement mal…

Je ne vois rien, ma vue est trouble. De fatigue, peut être…Je ne sais pas…Aucune importance. Oh…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je m'oblige à arrêter de penser comme une perdue. Mon monologue mental ne m'apportait rien. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment seule…Ma petite conscience me manquait. Ma famille me manquait. Edward me manquait.

Pourquoi cette atroce douleur dans la poitrine ?

- Avance ! cria l'autre.

Je sursautais de nouveau en voyant que j'étais près d'un précipice. En baissant la tête, je remarquais que Laurent me tendait les bras, il flottait sur une chose blanc en métal. Il avait l'air pas tranquille. Du tout du tout…Je l'avais vite remarqué ça. Pff ! Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas tranquille ! Ces dégénérés de psychopathes m'avaient encore enlevée ! Pour me jeter dans les griffes d'un homme qui semblait fou ! Oui fou ! Seuls les tarés achètent des filles comme de la chair fraîche !

Je sens qu'on me frappe méchamment le dos, un autre couinement m'échappe alors que je tombe dans les bras de Laurent. Il me serre maladroitement contre lui. C'était bizarre…Ce n'était pas comme avec Edward…Edward…

Je m'éloigne brusquement de lui, encore choquée par son comportement. Et je me remets à pleurer, dans un coin du petit bateau. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me touche. Je commençais à craindre chaque contact…C'était mal…mal…Je ne veux pas que l'on me touche…Non…non…non…Personne ne pose ses sales pattes sur moi…Je ne le supporterai pas…Je vais finir par craquer…

Laurent me regarde inquiet alors que James saute près de moi. Il aide Victoria à nous rejoindre. Il la prend délicatement, et j'avais envie de les pousser tout les deux à la flotte.

Mon cœur s'emballe à cette idée. Pourquoi pas ?

Je serre les poings de colère, mais je suis beaucoup trop épuisée pour m'autoriser un geste héroïque. J'en avais tellement envie pourtant…Laurent pourrait m'aider non ? Le temps qu'il distrait James, je pourrais enfin tordre le cou à cette connasse aux cheveux rouges. Puis la tuer une deuxième fois en la noyant…

Perdue dans mon délire, je n'avais pas remarqué le chauffeur, enfin le pilote je veux dire de ce foutu navire... Le tableau de bord lumineux me dévoila ses traits impatients. Laurent prit place à coté de moi, et je fus soulagé dans un sens que se soit lui et pas les deux tordue de la vie.

- Il faudrait que Dimitri récupère la voiture avant de nous rejoindre là-bas, dit doucement Victoria en s'installant près de James.

Seigneur ! Que je déteste cette voix ! La tentation de mettre en bouillie ses cordes vocales me traversa l'esprit…

Laurent se figea, et baissa la tête. James soupira, exaspéré. Il tapota l'épaule du conducteur, et nous partions en trombe dans les ténèbres.

…

Je ne savais absolument pas combien de temps nous sommes parti. Peut être 20 minutes, 30 minutes…Je n'en sais foutrement rien en faite. Mais mon estomac se soulevait toute les 10 secondes, ça c'était sur…Non pas par rapport au moyen de transport que j'utilisais, mais plutôt au bruit ventouse que faisait James et Victoria.

En plus, je ne voyais rien, oui encore. Et cela m'angoisser. Il faisait plus froid aussi. Le silence était brisé seulement par la coque déchirant les vagues. Quelques gouttes gelées m'éclaboussaient et je serrais les dents à chaque fois. Et mes cheveux semblaient trouver la liberté en dansant dans l'air.

Laurent ne disait rien non plus. Il était toujours près de moi, et je pouvais sentir de temps en temps son regard sur ma personne. Mais je l'ignorais. J'ai crue un instant qu'il voulait récupérer sa veste. Alors là ! Il peut rêver ! Rien à foutre que se soit la sienne ! Il la prendra quand je serais morte…

- Enfin… fit l'homme qui nous conduisait je ne sais où.

Je levais mon visage de mes genoux, et distingue au loin une boule lumineuse dans le ciel. Cela pouvait être une étoile…Mais les étoiles ne sont pas rouge et ne clignote pas toute les 5 secondes…Ou peut être que c'est moi…Je deviens folle…

La navette ralentit, et une immense silhouette se détacha du paysage. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était une île. Mais plus on approchait, et mieux je voyais.

- Ce putain de paquebot aurait put venir plus près non ? râla James en décollant sa bouche sur celle de Victoria.

Je regardais autour de moi, légèrement paniquée. Un paquebot ? On me transportait dans un autre bateau ? C'est pas possible ça ! Je voulais en finir vite moi ! Notre chauffeur stoppa le moteur, et on se retrouvait devant un immense mur d'acier.

- Faite vite, je dois retourner au port.

James se leva en sortant rapidement son arme. Je pensais qu'il voulait me menacer pour me faire bouger. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pointe cet engin mortel sur la nuque de notre conducteur. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

- Que…Qu'est ce que vous faites ? dit il affolé.

Il leva les mains en hauteur, elles tremblaient. Même s'il me tournait le dos, ses ondes de terreur m'atteignaient et je me forçais à ne pas être influencé. Je pouvais sentir la mort, elle me piquait le nez. Puis soudain un éclair déchira mes tympans et aveugla mes yeux. Mon cœur sorti de ma poitrine et j'attrapais le bras de Laurent pour ne pas me jeter à l'eau. L'ombre du chauffeur vacilla d'un coté, avant de partir de l'autre. Puis tomba hors du bateau dans un bruit mouillé. Oh…

Pauvre homme…

James se tourna vers la rousse. Ignorant totalement ma réaction.

- Tu sais conduire poupée ?

Elle hocha la tête, et se mit à la place de l'ancien conducteur. Sans la moindre peur ou dégoût.

- Tu nettoieras le sang quand tu arriveras…Et quand tu verras Dimitri, dis lui bien que la prochaine fois il limite les témoins…

- Je ne reste pas avec vous ?

- Non…Tu feras la route avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va prendre des heures en voiture ! Et je vais me taper Dimitri tout au long de la route ! Il va me monter la tête ! s'énerva Victoria.

- Fais ce que je te dis poupée, c'est un conseil que tu devrais suivre.

C'était horrible, affreux, ignoble…Comment peut on enlever la vie à un homme comme ça ? Sans aucune hésitation ? Il avait peut être une femme ! Des enfants ! Une famille… Les personnes comme James ne devrait jamais exister, les choses comme ça ne devrait jamais exister…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! On vit dans un monde cruel non ?

Quelqu'un me touchait les doigts. Délicatement, Laurent essayait d'enlever la main crispée qui broyait son bras. Son toucher…Non…

- S'il te plaît, chuchotais je en récupérant mon bras.

Je reconnus à peine ma voix, étranglée par les récents événements. Il n'avait rien dit, même si c'était moi qui avais commencé à planter mes ongles dans son bras. Il n'avait pas riposté, et je l'en remerciais mentalement. De nouveau, James m'attrapa, par les cheveux cette fois. Je grimaçais, et je l'entendais soupirer de déception. Quoi ? Il voulait que je crie de douleur ? Pourquoi n'écoutait il pas les battement sourds de mon cœur ? Il hurlait lui !

Connard…Il aurait put me demander de me lever, je l'aurais fait tranquillement. Il croyait que j'allais résister comment ? En nageant avec les poissons ? Non merci…

De son autre main, il alluma une lampe torche. Le cercle lumineux balaya l'obstacle froid et humide qui se dressait devant nous. J'avais peur de glisser avec mes pieds congelés et de partir rejoindre le cadavre qui flottait. Mais je me rassurais d'une certaine façon. James me tenait si solidement ma crinière que si je tombais, eh bien il tombait aussi. Une foutue tempête ! Voila ce qu'il fallait ! Des gigantesques vagues frappant sans relâche nos pauvres corps ! Avoir à pleine bouche l'eau polluée de cette mer ! Les yeux rougis et brûlant par le sel ! Les membres froid et trempés !

Mon pied glissa et je manquais de me prendre la rampe en métal qui me servait d'appuie. James grogna quelque chose et desserra sa prise dans mes boucles. Sa tête s'inclina et il chuchota à l'oreille de Victoria. Elle acquiesçait et remis le moteur en marche.

- Fais la monter Laurent.

- Euh…Ok…

Il posa gauchement ses mains sur ma taille, me poussant plus vers le mur d'acier. D'abord je tressaillis encore à son contact. Il voulait me tuer lui aussi ! Il veut me noyer ! Me balancer aux requins ! Je réfléchis un peu, doutant de ses compétences psychopathes. J'avais peut être une chance avec lui. J'avais observé qu'il semblait être le plus naïf de la bande. Enfin…la tête de turc quoi…le petit nouveau qui se fait claquer à longueur de journée. Et si je sortais la carte « je sais ce que tu ressent, tu vaut beaucoup plus que ces nazes, crois moi ! Tu es un gentil garçon, tu n'as pas à être traité comme ça ! Ecoute moi je suis dans ton camp, je suis ton amie… » ? Bien sur ! Et mon cul non ? Argh je hais la fin de ma vie…

- Hum…Tu…tends ton bras, et attrape la barre de l'échelle, dit Laurent en me bousculant doucement.

Je fis ce qu'il avait dit. J'avais encore mal aux doigts, ils m'élançaient avec le vent glacial qui commençait à se lever. Je réussis à agripper l'échelle scotchée sur la façade de l'immense bateau. Je n'étais pas très rassurée…Je pouvais très bien tomber à la moitié du chemin. Et il faisait si froid…

Je me figeais lorsque Laurent encercla ma taille pour me soulever. Mes pieds avaient trouvés la barre gelée.

- Monte doucement, je suis derrière toi tu ne risque rien…

Tremblante, j'obligeais mes jambes à bouger. J'effectuais un geste mécanique. Pensant strictement à rien. Surtout ne pas regarder en bas. J'arrivais enfin tout en haut, et je sursautais lorsqu'une sphère de lumière m'aveugla. La main de Laurent s'était posée sur mon dos pour que je ne tombe pas. Mais d'un coup une autre main me saisit par devant, je mis les bras en avant pour amortir ma chute. La douleur frappa ma joue droite, et je serrais les paupières pour éviter de pleurer. Des rires gras fusèrent dans tout les sens, lentement je levais la tête. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir le monde qui m'entourait parce qu'on me décolla du sol en une fraction de seconde. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. C'était tellement douloureux que j'avais du mal à rester consciente. Un bras puissant bloqua ma fine taille, me coupant presque la respiration. Je sentais une chaleur écœurante effleurer mon oreille.

- Oh James ! Merci pour le cadeau ! brailla une voix grave.

Mes yeux paniquaient cherchée une issue. Une dizaine d'hommes bien musclés dans la même tenue vestimentaire m'entourait. Avec des sourires…Des sourires qui donnent envie de courir jusqu'à Mexico. James marchait tranquillement vers nous.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas Alec, commenta t il.

Je ne voyais pas Laurent sur le pont, de toute façon je ne voyais rien à par ce mur de t-shirt blanc effrayant. Je me tortillais afin de me dégager, je n'allais pas supporter longtemps que l'on me touche…

- Lâchez moi, je vous en prie…soufflait je les larmes aux yeux.

J'haletais lorsque que l'Alec en question me plaqua plus contre lui, une odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air. Mes bras tremblaient de colère. Je n'aimais pas la chaleur de son corps. Je n'aimais pas sa voix. Et je n'aimais pas les regards amusés de ces débiles mentaux.

- Ne sois pas timide ! Laisse moi te présenter mes amis ! ricana t il en me secouant un peu.

Tous mes muscles s'échauffaient et je savais que j'allais faire une connerie.

- Lâche moi…murmurais je venimeuse.

Une personne se mit à siffler. Je n'avais pas vue clairement cet homme. Et puis, tous ce passa si vite… Alec m'avait relâché mais j'avais atterrie dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Ma vision se déformait aux multiples visages monstrueux qui me cernaient. Je suffoquais. Leurs gloussements retentissaient très fort dans ma tête. On me poussait violemment et je rencontrais à nouveau un autre mec. Puis un autre, et un autre… On m'attrapait par les cheveux pour me tourner plusieurs fois. Je suppliais d'arrêter, mais ils riaient de plus en plus, me rendant presque sourde. Ils continuaient de me jeter de l'un à l'autre. Une main claqua mon derrière, et je sursautais en essayant de me soustraire de l'étreinte de l'inconnu. La veste de Laurent avait disparut. Mon rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter. Puis on me pinça la joue, des doigts essayaient de passer sous mon t-shirt. Je tentais de repousser les dizaines de mains sur mon corps. Leurs voix n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement plus ou moins fort. Je tendais les bras, affolée de voir tout ce monde près de moi qui me touchait de partout. A force de tourner en rond, j'avais le vertige, et ma vue se troublait. Je me cognais encore sur un autre mec qui brusquement déchira un peu mon haut. Ce son me paniqua. On grognait, pouffait, se collait à moi d'une façon indécente, comme si me voir effrayée leurs plaisaient… Je n'en pouvais plus… J'avais besoin de…respirer… De l'air… L'air me manquait…

On me bloquait le passage, me secouant comme une poupée chiffon et me tripotant comme une traîner. Je me sentais sale…Ma peau me démangeait… Je voulais briser chaque doigt qui avait le malheur de me toucher...

Je guettais la crise qui allait bientôt me submerger…

Non, elle ne m'avait pas submergée, elle avait carrément explosée !

Et c'est en sentant la fureur secouée mon corps que je me mis à crier. Un cri grave et assourdissant qui déchira ma gorge. Je craquais. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça…

- LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! hurlais je folle de rage en griffant le premier visage qui s'approchait de moi.

Ma victime fulminait en reculant, surpris, comme le reste de l'équipage. L'air frais caressait mon corps irradiant de haine alors que mon souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé. On s'était écarté de moi, comme si j'étais la bête de foire. Des larmes brûlantes roulée sur mes joues, et j'essayais de couvrir mon épaule dénudé. Lorsque je réalisais que le vêtement que je portais été celui d'Edward, j'eus une forte pointe au coeur. Il y avait encore son odeur…

Mes genoux rencontrèrent le sol et tremblante, je tentais à nouveau d'apaiser la douleur dans ma poitrine. Et tous ces hommes dégoûtants qui me reluquaient…J'avais envie de vomir. Ils avaient osés me maniaient comme une Barbie Girl qui venait de sortir ...Des putains de pervers ! Alors que j'avais dit stop ! STOP ! JE HAISSAIS MON CORPS ! TOUTES CES FORMES QUI FAISAIT DE MOI UNE FILLE ! UNE PERSONNE DÉSIRABLE ! ET CETTE SALETÉ QUI ME RONGEAIT LA PEAU APRÈS LE PASSAGE DE LEURS MAINS ÉCOEURANTES !

Je poussais un gémissement de détresse en frottant mes bras pour enlever cette affreuse sensation de honte. Je m'en fichais que l'on m'observait étrangement. Ils voulaient du spectacle ? Ils allaient en avoir ! Je vais leurs arracher leurs yeux un par un ! Et au point où j'en suis franchement je m'en foutais royalement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver ! Je n'avait plus peur de qui que se soit ! Ou de quoi que se soit maintenant ! Ils voulaient jouer avec moi ? Qu'ils peuvent ! Mais je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie ! Et si j'en tue un ou deux au passage, j'en mourrais heureuse et fière !

James se détacha du groupe pour se précipiter vers moi, méfiant et furibond. Il m'attrapa le bras pour me redressais en lâchant un « arrête ton cinéma ». Mais mon corps réagis autrement à son contact, la mâchoire crispé, ma main s'abattit puissamment sur sa joue. Sa tête suivit le mouvement. Un petit silence s'installa, je le briser rapidement de ma voix la plus terrible que je possédais.

- Ne pose pas…tes mains sur moi…sale fils de pute !

Un « Oh » général retentit autour de moi comme pour appuyer ma provocation. James serrait les lèvres, me soutenant du regard. Il se retenait de me frapper. Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Que je l'enchaîne jusqu'à sang ? J'en étais capable ! James me saisit par les cheveux pour me soulever. J'obéis à cause de la douleur de mon cuir chevelu, et quand mon visage arriva à sa hauteur, je lui crachais à la figure. Juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait en rien gagné. Mes mèches glissaient entre ses doigts, et je profitais de ce moment pour m'éloigner de lui.

- Alors là, tu vas me le payer gamine, grogna James en essuyant mon venin de sa face.

- Qu'est ce que tu attend ? Viens ! l'encourageais je dangereuse.

- Wow on sort ses griffes ! ronronna un gars derrière moi.

- Regardez moi cette folle ! fit un autre hilare.

- TU AS UN PROBLÈME PETIT ENCULÉ ? rugissais je en le cherchant de mes yeux furieux.

J'étais hors de moi. Et pourtant, tout le monde éclata de rire. L'homme que j'avais blessé me fixait, un rictus moqueur plaqué sur son visage éraflé. Ils ne devraient pas se moquaient de moi en ce moment. Parce que l'humeur qui me dominait devait faire fuir n'importe qu'elle personne censé. J'étais prête à démolir la mâchoire à tous ces chiens ! Même si j'avais conscience d'avoir perdue d'avance.

Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque James me braqua son arme. Ha ! Il croyait que j'allais marcher ?

- Tu vas fermer ta…

- Sinon quoi ! Tu vas me tuer ?

Ses traits confiant disparurent. Et quand j'avançais vers lui, il semblait complètement dérouté. James avait clairement vue dans mon regard que je n'avais plus peur de lui. Non ! Plus jamais ! Et le déstabiliser ainsi me réjouissais intérieurement. Je sentais la pointe glacée de son flingue sur mon front et je le fixais droit dans les yeux.

- Alors vas y je t'en prie ! Liquide moi !

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas le faire. On m'avait « acheté » ! J'étais beaucoup trop importante maintenant pour qu'il se débarrasse de moi. Si je me trompais, et bien tant pis ! Au moins ma mort sera rapide !

James ne réagis pas et touts les hommes du pont étaient attentifs à la scène. Je le poussais pour le défier.

- Allez ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Hé mais dis moi ! Comment c'était avec ta salope aux cheveux rouge ? T'as réussis à la prendre comme il fallait ? narguais je.

Un éclair assombrit brusquement ses yeux. J'étais allée loin, oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. La mèche avait été allumée. Et je n'allais sûrement pas me dégonfler ! Je le bousculais encore, sous les rirent des autres.

- Oh mais que vois-je ! Tu n'aimes pas que je parle d'elle ? Tu vas te fâcher ? dis je d'une voix enfantine.

Il était rouge de colère. Il baissa son arme à ma plus grande surprise. Mais je ne lui montrais pas. Je me contentais de frapper son torse de mon poing pour le faire reculer.

- Ca suffit ! Siffla t il en m'agrippant le bras.

Je réussis à m'enlever de sa poigne, plus féroce que jamais.

- Ah j'avais raison ! Elle compte pour toi ! m'écriais je en le pointant du doigt. C'est un sujet sensible !

Je le repoussais de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ! criais je les larmes aux yeux.

James serra les dents, j'aurais pu être effrayée si j'avais repris mes esprits. Je m'étonnais encore de sa résistance à m'assommer.

- Pourquoi es tu si affecté par ce que je dis ? Tu as un cœur ?

Le mien battait vite à mesure que je déballais mon sac. Puis sans que je m'y attende, tous ce que j'avais vécus ses dernières heures défilèrent devant mes yeux… Le souvenir d'Edward s'imposa à moi, agonisant dans son propre sang…

J'envoyais mes poings serraient de plus en plus fort sur sa poitrine, le faisant crisper de temps en temps.

- ADMETTONS QUE TU EN AS UN ! POURQUOI LUI ? POURQUOI EDWARD ? Hurlais je hystérique.

Mon coup partit plus violemment que les autres. James recula derechef, grimaçant cette fois ci et légèrement perdu par ma dernière phrase.

- SI JE RETROUVE TA PUTAIN DE VICTORIA, CE NE PAS SA FOUTUE TETE QUE J'EXPLOSERAIS A COUP DE PIERRE MAIS SON CŒUR !

Ses nerfs lâchaient enfin, et brusquement sa main libre comprima ma gorge et mes pieds effleuraient le sol. J'attrapais son poignet, guère impressionnée par son courroux. J'avais même oublié les autres idiots autour de nous.

- Et crois moi quand je te dis que je le ferais…continuais je la voix étranglée par ses doigts.

Laurent apparut soudain derrière James. Il avait ouvert la bouche, et pourtant aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Je crois bien qu'il essayait de le raisonner. Mais un peu trop tard… L'oxygène manquait terriblement à mes poumons, et je savais que j'allais m'évanouir ou, mieux, mourir.

Alors c'était sans surprise qu'un brouillard voila ma vision. James cessait d'écraser mon cou… Et là, je me sens glisser dans l'obscurité…

…

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Déjà, parce que j'étais extrêmement fatigué. J'aurais aimé hiberner comme ces ours…

Ensuite, je refusais de voir ce qui m'attendait. J'avais l'habitude de me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward…

L'idée que plus jamais cela serait possible, lacéré mon petit cœur…

C'était peut être un rêve qui sait ! Il serait là juste à coté de moi ! Me taquinant comme il le faisait si bien avant de s'excuser ! Puis on discutera pendant des heures sur les œuvres de Stephen King ou le dernier album d'Eminem ! Après peut être on se chamaillera gentiment ! Et…

Je m'arrêtais dans mon délire. Pas très sûr de vouloir continuer. Mais mes lèvres me trahirent en brûlant tel un incendie. Une vague de tristesse me frappa la poitrine, et j'ai dû mordre ma bouche en feu pour ne pas éclater en sanglot comme une petite fille… Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Non ! Il y avait beaucoup trop de douleur et de sang ! Un cauchemar ! Voila ce que c'était ! Un cauchemar vivant !

Et pour finir, j'avais mal de partout, pour ne pas changer… Un énorme rouleau compresseur aurait fait le même effet. Et peut être en moins pire. Chacun de mes membres semblait comprimé de fatigue. Comme si je faisais 4 fois mon âge.

Mes paupières s'agitaient, impatientes. C'est en soufflant que je me décidais de me redresser, le plafond gris n'avait rien d'intéressant… En me levant trop vite, la tête me tournait et j'ai dû refermer les yeux afin de contrôler la nausée qui enflammait mon estomac. J'étais curieuse de savoir où je me trouvais. Je pouvais imaginer n'importe quoi ! J'étais par terre ! Pathétique !

Un soupir tout près me fit bondir. Alarmée, je bloquais ma respiration et me plaquais contre le mur. Mes yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à la maigre luminosité de la pièce.

- Tu te réveilles enfin ? fit une voix faible au intonation latino.

Pendant un court instant, je fus choquée. Je ne pensais pas la rencontrer ici, avec moi. Je ne dis rien, et l'observais lentement. Méfiante. Qui me dit qu'elle ne me saute pas dessus ? Bien sur que je suis parano ! Il y avait de quoi l'être ! Ce n'était peut être pas elle ! C'était…

Ridicule.

Oui… Je suis ridicule. Et détesté par le ciel !

D'un coté, j'étais soulagé d'avoir trouvée une présence féminine.

Sa position ne présager rien de mauvais. Assise et les mains enroulaient sur ses jambes caramel, elle me fixait. Elle avait l'air malade, plus mince que la fois où j'avais renversé un foutu Coca sur sa robe noir. D'ailleurs, elle l'a porté, ce qui m'étonna un petit peu. Avais-je été mieux traitée ? Probablement… J'en sentis un bref malaise. Sa tenue était déchirée à certain endroit, comme si elle aussi avait dû mener une bataille pour survivre. Et ses longs cheveux bruns ne paraissaient pas avoir touché l'eau pendant des semaines… Ses joues étaient striées d'ombre…

_- ¿ Que pasa ?_ demanda Maria en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… rien ! dis je en fuyant ses yeux gris.

Je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait crier dessus à la fête de Jessica. Et là voir brusquement maintenant m'intimidais _un poco_… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'avais peur d'elle ! Mon ventre se mit à se tordre de faim, et je me rendis compte que j'étais affamée. Malgré les écrasements qu'elle avait subit, ma gorge était sèche. Combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé ? Je sais que la dernière fois c'était avec Edward… Finalement j'avais plus faim.

_- ¿ Cuánto tiempo?_ ricana t elle.

- Pardon ?

- Combien de temps n'as-tu plus vu… _¿el sol_ _?_

El sol…Le soleil. Je me mis à compter mentalement et rapidement pour ne pas avoir envie d'hurler et de me jeter contre le mur.

- Environs 3 mois, lui répondis je une boule dans la poitrine.

Elle baissa la tête et renifla. Je savais qu'elle n'osait pas dire qu'elle avait vécu moins de chose que moi. Pour ne pas me faire réagir peut être…

- Et je ne devrais pas être là, lâchais je.

Une erreur. Une putain d'erreur qui m'a amenait jusqu'ici…

_- ¿Como ?_ cracha Maria en relevant la tête.

- Oh arrête tu m'as très bien comprise ! M'énervais je. Tu sais très que je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulue tout ça ? siffla t elle.

- Toi non peut être, mais demande à ton foutu père !

Elle se figea, puis après, débita un flot de mot latino furieux que je ne compris pas. Cela confirma ce que je pensais. Sa famille bourrée de thune devait des dettes à des mafieux ! Ha ! Quelle putain de chance !

- Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là, et s'unir pour trouver un moyen de partir.

_- Si…_

Je réfléchis un moment, en examinant mon environnement. Il n'y avait rien à voir. La pièce était minuscule et froide. J'essayais d'oublier le manque de fenêtre. Parce que ce détail pouvait m'asphyxier à tout moment. La porte en acier avait l'air d'être verrouillée, un frisson parcourus ma colonne vertébrale.

- Où sommes nous ?

_- No sé_… Je crois, que nous sommes sur un bateau…

Oui, ça je le savais. L'humiliation que j'avais faite à James devant ces hommes obscènes me venait clairement.

- Que…Tu sais où il se dirige ? Tentais je avant que des flashs des dernières heures étourdis mon esprit.

Maria semblait se concentrer.

- Je…ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois… dans une ville plus au nord…Quand on m'a amenait ici, j'ai entendus quelqu'un parlait de…de…Argh…

- Ils n'ont pas laissé échapper l'idée qu'ils pouvaient nous envoyer dans un autre continent ? fis je le cœur battant.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, rassurée.

_- No no no, una ciudad en el…norte, no tan lejos... __En…en Alaska pienso…_

- Comment ça en Alaska ? C'est ce que tu as entendus ? m'écriais-je.

Elle acquiesçait, la tête ailleurs.

_- Es lo que comprendí_…

Maria m'agacée de parler dans sa langue natal. Traduire ce qu'elle disait me demandait un effort intellectuel. Et franchement je n'avais pas le moral… Même si ce qu'elle me racontait n'été en rien complexe. J'avais des bases, mais il ne fallait pas pousser ! L'Alaska… On n'avait plus de chance de s'en sortir là qu'à l'autre bout du monde. Au moins, j'étais toujours sur le territoire américain. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que toutes les deux nous avons été achetées par le même bâtard.

- Tu étais là avant que j'arrive ? fis-je avec un vaste geste de la main pour lui désigner la pièce.

Elle agita la tête positivement. Un détail me titillait l'esprit.

- Et…Qui m'a…

- Laurent, me coupa t elle.

Elle détourna bizarrement la tête à son nom, évitant soigneusement mon regard. J'ignorais cela.

- Tu étais inconsciente quand il t'a amené, finit elle avec son accent.

Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais que je n'avais pas déambulée comme une somnambule dérangée dans les couloirs pour atterrir dans cet endroit. Mon cou avait toujours le souvenir des doigts de James. Je fus soudain effrayée par mon absence. James aurait pu se venger… et j'étais vulnérable à ce moment. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi…

- Il n'y avait que Laurent ?

_- Si_, souffla t elle bizarrement. _No hay el otro demonio…_

- Qui est le démon dont tu parles ? l'interrogeais je, j'avais une vague image de la personne.

_- El hombre rubio…_

James, j'en étais sûr.

- Je ne suis bilingue tu sais, dis je gentiment pour ne pas la froisser.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, avant de disparaître rapidement.

_- Lo siento_…murmura t elle.

Je soupirais en m'allongeant sur le sol. C'était inconfortable certes, mais la fatigue avait refait son apparition. A croire qu'il me fallait 1 semaine de repos. Je ne le méritais pas apparemment.

Je repensais à Laurent, et son comportement. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment connu, je m'étais méfiée de lui dés le début. Et pourtant, je sentais quelque chose d'anormale venant de lui. Tendus et stressé…Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je voulais savoir l'avis de Maria. Elle devait le connaître mieux que moi vu que lui c'était occupé d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé Laurent…un peu étrange ?

Maria sursauta, je l'avais sorti de sa rêverie.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que…Laisse tombé ! dis je finalement.

Ce n'était pas tellement important en faite. Je m'en fichais dans un sens.

- Je vais fermer les yeux quelques minutes, chuchotais je.

Je ne me sentais pas bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crierais un bon coup s'il se passe un truc.

Je la remerciais d'un petit sourire. J'aurai aimé rencontrer Maria dans d'autre circonstance. J'avais les yeux à demie clos, qu'elle avait lâchés d'une voix hésitante.

- Il m'a embrassé.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, imaginant un Laurent plein de tendresse envers elle. Ses yeux s'humidifié soudain.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? fit elle chevrotante.

Ma gorge se nouait aussi de tristesse, je pensais à Edward.

- Il a peut être ouvert les yeux, soufflais je.

Je caressais le t-shirt que je portais. Il me manquait…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, dis je douloureusement.

Des larmes chaudes glissaient sur mes joues. Je me mis en boule, essayant de ramener un peu de tissus sur mon visage. Je respirais difficilement.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens…répétais je avant de m'assoupir.

…

Il faisait froid…Terriblement froid…Et pourtant c'était un rêve. Mais la sensation de froid était partout… Les feuilles se dispersaient au fil de mes pas. Je _le _cherchais. Il devait apparaître devant moi. C'était obligé. C'était MON rêve. Je voulais le contrôler pour une fois. Et j'avais désespérément envie de le voir. Je continuais mon chemin dans la forêt silencieuse et clair.

- Bella, fit un doux ténor.

Je me retournais, la main au cœur. Il se tenait à un mètre de moi, habillé tout en blanc. Comme un ange. Je fus choquée que mon subconscient lui donne justice. Il avait l'air si réel… Tellement beau…Ses yeux verts étincelants ne me quittaient pas. Et un merveilleux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Je ne résistais pas, je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Edward.

Je m'obligeais à me souvenir de son parfum et de sa chaleur. Ses bras m'entouraient pour me serrer tendrement contre lui. Je voulais pleurer, mais je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ce moment. Quand je me réveillerai, je le ferais.

- Tu me manque, m'étranglais je.

Il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux que j'aimais tant.

- Toi aussi.

- Reviens moi, je t'en prie…

J'avais de plus en plus du mal à garder mes sanglots. Je me sentais tellement fragile contre lui. Il éloigna sa tête pour me regarder intensément, ses doigts caressaient mes joues.

- Mais je suis là mon ange, rit il doucement.

Ce son gonfla mon cœur. Je touchais moi aussi son visage.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dis je tremblante.

- Bella, soupira t il en embrassant l'intérieur de mes poignets.

- Viens me chercher, je t'en prie Edward…

- Je le ferais, promis.

Il m'attira à nouveau dans ses bras en me caressant délicatement les cheveux.

- Je viendrais te trouver Bella, je te le jure.

Je ne pensais pas vivre longtemps sans lui. J'espérai le rejoindre rapidement. Je levais la tête, et surpris une pluie blanche traverser les feuilles des arbres.

- Il neige, souris je.

Edward se détacha de moi, et mon sourire se fana. Il recula, lâchant petit à petit mes mains jusqu'à ce que nos doigts se déconnectent.

- Bientôt, je viendrais.

- Non ! Attends ! m'affolais je.

J'essayais de marcher, mais mes jambes étaient figées sous les nombreuses couches blanches. C'était trop tôt pour qu'il parte.

- Edward !

Il disparut de mon champ de vision. Des gros flocons tombaient du ciel. La neige m'engloutis dans une vitesse affolante. Paniquée, je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces pour me réveiller.

Il fallait juste attendre.

…

**INFOS : VOILA ! =D**

**Bon…mon espagnole n'est pas terrible ^^ !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé…Pfiou ! Il était dur celui là !**

**Mais je pense que vous allez aimer le prochain…Parce que ce que je vous réserve plein de chose ! De l'action de A à Z ! Miam ! Sadique aussi… Et j'en suis sur que vous savez même pas ce que je mijote pour vous hahaha… Chapitre tordu…**

**Il sera très dur à mettre en place aussi. Je ne veux absolument pas rater le Chapitre 14.**

**La suite arrivera bien sûr, mais pas la semaine prochaine… Je hais ma vie de lycéenne…A cause des foutus blocus, je me retrouve avec pleins d'examens dans la semaine…Je vais mourir ! **

**MAIS ! J'ai trouvé une astuce pour que vous sachiez a peu près quand je publierai….Moui je suis un génie hihihi ^^ ! Dans mon profile, J'écrirai le pourcentage du chapitre à chaque fois que je fait un tour sur le net. Exemple : CHAPITRE 14 EN COUR TERMINER A 12/100. **

**Ah ! Je vous ai pas dis ? Je suis amoureuse aussi de mon histoire ! ^^**

**Sachez bien qu'elle n'aurait pas existait sans vous !**

**N'oubliez pas que je suis une sensible, j'ai pleuré récemment devant le dessin animé « Frère des ours ». Mon petit frère c'est foutu de ma gueule… Bref ! Juste pour dire que l'histoire n'est pas terminer (oh non surtout pas maintenant). J'aime quand sa fini bien ! =D**

**Je remercie Rio Tousse pour m'avoir tenue compagnie durant 3 jours ! ^^**

**Et j'avais oublié aussi ma voisine, Nadia, qui après avoir lue mes 12 chapitres s'est précipitée chez moi pour me bombarder de questions, sa m'a fait énormément plaisir d'y répondre =D ! Merci pour ton soutien ) !**

**Donc voila…J'ai a peu près tout dis ^^ !**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! =D**

**Je vous aime énormément !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha ! =D**


	14. Die

**Salut salut tout le monde ! =D ! Voila le Chapitre 14 que vous attendez ! Désolé, j'avais dit lundi, mais je suis tombé malade ce week-end, sa m'a un peu ralentit =/. Bah oui, j'éternuais toute les 5 secondes devant mon clavier avec des yeux groggy ^^. Vive l'hiver ! =D**

**Bella va enfin rencontrer son acheteur hihihi… Chapitre un peu …spécial ^^ …et un tout petit peu triste ='(**

**Un peu d'horreur…**

**Ouais il est assez bizarre ^^ il faut suivre. Je me suis amusée à le faire XD !**

**J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il vous plaira… (*se ronge les ongles)**

**Il était vraiment, vraiment dure à mettre en place (*essuie la sueur de son front). J'hésitais entre 2 bon scénario =/ et je déteste choisir…**

**Il y a des idées que je me suis retenue de mettre, j'ai préféré les incruster dans les prochains chapitres.**

**En plus j'ai fais exprès de le faire long…Ce qui explique mon absence ^^**

**Le lien entre le Flash Back et le chapitre en lui-même est simple ^^ !**

**Vous pétez la forme ^^ ? Moi sa va… Grâce à vous ! **

**Mais il faut que je dise une chose, qui est important pour moi et je pense pour tous les autres merveilleux auteurs de ce site. Je veux parler de plagiat… Car oui on m'a avertie que j'ai été plagié (*grogne) et je remercie la personne qui a pris le temps de me le dire. JE VOUS JURE QUE C'EST QUELQUE CHOSE QUI ME MET FOLLE DE RAGE ! Quand je vois des auteurs qui écrivent des fabuleuses histoires en mettant tout leurs cœurs et que des gens s'amuse à « voler » des idées qui ne leurs appartiennent pas et qui on le culot de dire « merci de me soutenir pour mon histoire ! » (C'est en gros ce que sa veux dire !) C'est scandaleux ! **

**J'ai mis du temps à construire cette histoire, et vérifier que personne n'as écrit ce que j'ai mis en place. J'ai même dis au début, que j'avais était inspiré par 2 fiction (une de LouiseMalone et une de Sandrine50) mais aussi par un film qui est « TAKEN » (je trouve ce film formidable ! Si vous ne l'avez pas vue courez vite le regarder !) Et je crois que HONTE A MOI j'ai carrément oublié de vous le dire ! Une lectrice, Anais, me la fait penser et je l'a remercie aussi =) ! **

**Je sais qui est cette fille qui c'est servi honteusement de ma fiction mais aussi à d'autre (apparemment 5 oeuvres je crois) ! Bien sûr, elle a tout supprimé ! Pff ! J'aurais bien aimé voir comment elle remerciait les lecteurs à chaque fin de mes chapitres… Parce que comme me l'a dit celle qui m'a prévenue, il y a une différence entre S'INSPIRER et RECOPIER EN CHANGEANT QUELQUES MOTS ! Donc voila mon petit coup de gueule… Il fallait que je le dise. **

**Ah lala ! (*reprend son calme) Euh…Merci pour vos messages ^^ ! Sa me touche toujours autant ! Et je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude mdr.**

**Blabla**

**J'aimerai vous faire partager une fiction ORIGINAL que je lis et que j'adore ! C'est une traduction faite par Manelor, c'est « The caged bird ». C'est l'histoire de Bella qui vis avec sa mère qui est a fond dans la religion, et que un jour, bien sur, elle rencontre Edward (*bave). Cette fiction m'a tué de rire XD ! Il faut la lire ! =D **

**Une autre aussi de Couuline qui vaut le coup d'œil ). Son histoire est dans mes favoris.**

**Pour répondre à quelques Reviews**

**Clara : Je mettais trompé de prénom au dernier chapitre mdr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis DARLA ^^. La fatigue peut être…Bon voila en faite je voulais te remercier à nouveau. Ta superbe longue review ma donné le sourire =D ! C'est super gentil et j'en suis très flatté ! Je n'ai pas pris encore l'habitude de tous ces compliments ! C'est incroyable =D ! Vous me donnez toutes la force d'écrire ! Et non tu ne me saoul pas =P ! Tu sais…j'avais l'intention de retravailler sur cette histoire plus tard. Quand je serais plus mature, avec de l'expérience et tout ça. Je créerais mes personnages bien sûr, et modifierais certaines choses. Ma plume sera plus riche en vocabulaire et en expression. Et si je trouve que mon récit mérite d'être publié, je le ferais. =) Wow tu vas me rendre riche XD ! Merci pour ton soutiens, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Gros bisous ! **

**Manolys : Ha ! Toi aussi ton agrafeuse était maléfique ? ^^ Au moins une personne qui sait comment j'ai souffert mdr. Merci pour ton soutien. Gros bisous !**

**Anais : Je suis tellement désoler pour l'attente ! Mais j'espère que le pourcentage t'a donner du courage ^^ ! Au faite j'oublié de te dire que c'est vrai : dans ta toute première review (Tu m'en laisse tellement qui sont superbe =D !) tu as comparé mon histoire avec un film (Taken). Je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup, mais en faite c'est totalement vrai. J'adore ce film ! Je pense que c'est le concept du trafic de jeunes filles qui m'a inspiré. Sinon je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes messages adorables ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas fuir ^^ ! Gros bisous !**

**Anaelle23 : Je suis heureuse de te donner envie d'écrire =D ! Et je serais ravie de te donner des conseils sur ta fiction ! Par contre je n'arrive pas à accéder à ton profil =/ ! C'est quoi le titre de ta fiction ? Gros bisous en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

**Merci infiniment pour vos messages ! =D**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages Edward, Bella, et compagnie ne sont pas à moi, tout l'univers de Twilight appartient bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis pas une adepte du plagiat ^^ !**

**Bonne Lecture ! Mouhahaha ! =D**

…

**Chapitre 14 : Die**

_**28 Semaines Plus Tard (Soundtrack) **__Thème_

_Le soleil avait de nouveau frappé Forks, en ce jour de Juin. La chaleur augmentait de plus en plus. C'était proche de la canicule et j'en étais presque choquée. On était arrivé à 25C°, un vrai miracle ! Cela faisait deux semaines à peu près que le temps était splendide. Et si ça continuait comme ça, une grosse virée à la Push entre amis était à l'affiche ce week-end. J'allais bien sûr faire en sorte de me tordre la cheville, ou un truc dans le genre. Non pas parce que je n'aimais pas la réserve, c'était plutôt agréable là-bas. En faite je ne voulais pas trop y aller tout simplement parce que j'allais être entouré de couple… Et c'était pratiquement le même schéma, à croire que c'était un rituel sacré. Mike et Jessica se promettront amour éternel en s'enduisant de crème solaire, Angéla et Ben feront des choses dans l'eau qui choqueront sûrement une grand-mère, et moi je serai dans mon coin avec un énorme livre en plongeant mes orteils dans le sable tiède._

_Non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! C'était Tyler qui me terrifiait ! Quand il remarquera que tout le monde s'embrasse, il me fixera comme un merlan frit en attendant que je lui dise « oui approche tes lèvres des miennes » ! Et les tentatives de Tyler me donneront une horrible migraine à la fin de la journée… _

_C'est du vécu._

_Je sais de quoi je parle._

_- Alors ? Samedi c'est bon ? s'excita Jessica en tapant des mains._

_J'arrachais l'herbe autour de moi pour ne pas répondre, mes lunettes de soleil (que j'utilisais rarement) glissaient le long de mon nez. Mike s'allongea sur la pelouse, posa sa tête sur les genoux de Jessica et se manifesta._

_- Ouais ! On pourrait faire du surf, hein Tyler ?_

_Je sursautais lorsqu'il s'assit lourdement à coté de mon corps, en tailleur. Son parfum bon marché me fit désagréablement tourner la tête. J'ai su que c'était pour m'impressionner, il ne se parfumait pas autant lorsque j'étais absente. Jessica me l'avait confirmé._

_- Cool ! Vous savez surfer les filles ? demanda Tyler._

_- Un peu, hésita Jess._

_Menteuse._

_- Et toi ? me dit il doucement en tournant son visage._

_- Non._

_Il haussa les épaules._

_- C'est simple, je pourrais t'apprendre…_

_- Non, merci ça ira…marmonnais je. En plus, je pense ne pas pouvoir venir. Peut être qu'il y aura un orage Samedi._

_- Ah non ne dis pas ça ! râla Jessica. J'ai vu la météo et c'est ok pour le week-end ! _

_Je soupirais, relevant mes lunettes sur ma tête. _

_- Le temps peu brusquement changer tu sais, tentais je._

_- Oh allez Bells ! Tu es si mignonne en bikini ! fit Mike en souriant._

_Je rougis furieusement alors que Jess lui donna une claque sur le front. Il s'excusa au près de sa belle, en cachant son visage dans son estomac. Ma meilleure amie grommela quelque chose, et lui caressa ses cheveux blonds gentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette scène me fis sourire tendrement._

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Me souffla Tyler à mon oreille._

_- Oh rien, c'est juste…attendrissant, dis je naturellement en les désignant._

_Je bondis sur mes pieds avant que Tyler ne tente quoi que se soit. D'un mouvement je pris mon sac, et commençais à m'éloigner. Des élèves quittaient eux aussi leur coin de repos pour retourner en cours. Je secouais la main sans regarder derrière. Mes amis n'avaient pas le même cours que moi. A part Angéla. En début d'année j'avais pris une option scientifique. Mais maintenant j'avais des regrets, j'aurais préféré prendre quelque chose de plus littéraire. Je me sentais à l'aise avec les mots. Bref, ma scolarité allée se terminer dans une petite poignée de semaine, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une mauvaise élève. _

_- J'y vais ! On se voit tout à l'heure !_

_Mike me cria d'attendre, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais traversée le parking qu'une main me tira par l'épaule. _

_- Hey tu ne m'as pas entendu ? me dit Mike essoufflé._

_- Bien sûr que si, souris je. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dépêche !_

_Je marchais vers ma salle de Biologie alors qu'il récupérait sa respiration et me suivait. _

_- Euh…Il y avait un truc à faire en Histoire ? J'ai demandé à Jess mais elle n'a rien notée, elle sert à rien cette fille décidément._

_- Attend que je lui dise._

_Il rit nerveusement. _

_- Alors ?_

_- Hum...Document 6 pages 66 je crois._

_- Ah, comme par hasard cette prof diabolique nous sort des chiffres maudits. _

_Je fronçais les sourcils et le regardais comme s'il était fou. Mon professeur de science, M. Banner, n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'installais à ma place, Angéla n'était pas la non plu. Mike en profita pour s'appuyer sur ma paillasse._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Ca fait 666 ! Le nombre du diable ! La malédiction quoi ! _

_- Ah d'accord, fis je en comprenant le lien. C'est vraiment ridicule Mike. Si c'était sensé faire rire, c'est raté._

_Quelques élèves pénétraient dans la salle, dans un petit brouhaha. J'aperçus Angéla qui me sourit, elle bouscula Mike pour s'asseoir près de moi. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Je ne te pense pas assez intelligent pour suivre ce cours Mike…_

_- Où est Ben ? demanda t il en ignorant sa pique._

_Elle roula des yeux._

_- Il est partit chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture._

_La classe était presque remplie maintenant._

_- Bon je vous laisse les grosses têtes, sifflota Mike._

_Angéla avait ouvert la bouche pour l'insulter mais il avait déjà tourné les talons. Je sortis mon cahier et gribouillais dessus le temps que M. Banner arrive. Cela ne lui ressemblais pas. _

_- Il est là au moins ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai vu ce matin._

_- Il doit être au labo pour prendre du matériel alors, fit ma partenaire en ce frottant les mains._

_- Probablement._

_Angéla adorait manipuler contrairement à moi. J'étais concentré sur mes petits dessins que j'entendis le chariot à roulette dans le couloir. Des murmures excitaient envahis la pièce et mon professeur apparut enfin. _

_- Bonjour tout le monde ! Désoler pour le retard !_

_Je levais la tête et plissait le nez face à une odeur étrange. Le petit choque que je reçus en remarquant ces minis cadavres vert/marron sur le chariot fit tomber mon crayon. Oh non…tout mais pas ça bon sang…_

_Mon maudit professeur sourit face à son public en posant sur chaque table une cuve blanche. Je n'osais même pas jeter un œil… Angéla souffla un « cool ! » avant de regarder la grenouille morte, fascinée. _

_- Les vacances approche ! Commença M. Banner. Les tests du dernier semestre on était réussis à plus de 80%, et comme vous le savez je suis très fier de vous…_

_Il repassa une deuxième fois dans les allées pour nous fournir les instruments de torture. Angéla se saisit du ciseau et j'aurai juré voir une étincelle dans ses yeux. Je déglutis._

- …_Mais il me manque une note, souffla t il. Alors comme vous avez été une classe agréable tout au long de l'année, cette séance évaluée sera une sorte de « cadeau »._

_Il remonta les manches de sa blouse blanche et croisa les bras. Mon estomac menaçait de se retourner, devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire._

_- Vous allez jouer au chirurgien ! _

_Mes camarades discutaient joyeusement en enfilant des gants bleus en latex. Dégoûtée, je regardais le défunt sur ma table. Je n'avais jamais disséqué quoi que se soit au collège ou cet année. J'étais toujours absente…Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! _

_- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a une tête à s'appeler Doug ? Me demanda Angéla. _

_Elle pointa du doigt la grenouille froide. Je gémis._

_- Tu nommes tes cobayes maintenant ?_

_- Bah ouais c'est plus marrant ! _

_Ca ne m'aurait pas choquée si elle s'était mise à rire comme un savant fou._

_- Bon vous connaissez le protocole ! Je veux un schéma légendé à la fin de l'heure, et pour compliquer un peu les choses je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez la fonction de chaque organe que vous examinerez. Allez au travail ! fit il en tapant des mains._

_Jamais je ne serais dans la médecine, c'était certain. _

_- Tu veux l'ouvrir en première Bella ? dit ma partenaire. _

_Elle planta des aiguilles sur chaque patte, comme si à tout moment cette grenouille sans vie aller bondir pour s'échapper. Je pouvais entendre le léger déchirement de la chair, et je portais ma main à la bouche. Je fus encore prise au piège du regard vitreux de la bête. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… Ce cadavre avait l'air de dire « Bella non ! Ne me tue pas une deuxième fois je t'en prie ! »._

_Angéla aperçut ma réticence, elle haussa les épaules mais je savais que ça l'arrangeait. Sa main protégée pris une lame argentée et piqua le ventre du mort. _

_- Ah ça doit être pire que la souris ! J'adore ! Assena Angéla._

_Elle me demanda de lui donner la sonde. Je cherchais mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Ma préoccupation était de contrôler ma respiration, cette satanée sonde pouvait patienter ! Angéla soupira en récupéra une longue tige en métal. Elle l'a fit glisser dans la peau qu'elle avait récemment perforée, puis elle prit le ciseau. Des odeurs écoeurantes commençaient à me faire tourner la tête…_

_- Je ne me sens pas très bien, marmonnais je._

_Concentrée, Angéla souleva un peu la sonde afin de tirer le ventre. Lentement, le ciseau qu'elle tenait coulissé sur la tige cachée à l'intérieur de la grenouille. J'étais verte. Et quand des choses gluantes apparurent devant mes yeux, ce fut trop pour moi. Je m'évanouie en plein cours._

_Foutue Biologie._

…

C'est en toussant violemment que j'avais battit un peu des paupières. Mes yeux bouffis me brûlaient, ce qui accentuait la douleur dans tout mon être. Gémissante, j'essayais de me tourner sur le coté droit. Quelque chose n'allais pas. Je transpirais beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et pourtant un froid semblait me faire trembler toutes les secondes. Chacun de mes muscles étaient sensibles. Mon état n'était pas normal, je me sentais si faible…Des bribes de souvenir percutèrent mon esprit.

- Maria…bredouillais je.

Ma main glissait sur un tissu doux. Pourquoi ne retrouvais je pas un sol dur et gelé ?

Une plainte sortis entre mes lèvres. Ma tête allée exploser. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour me répondre ? J'ai l'impression de mourir…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les formes. Seulement des tâches de couleurs éblouissaient ma vue. Du blanc aveuglant, jusqu'au marron chocolat. Mon cœur s'affola, je n'étais plus sur le bateau. Je sais que je n'y étais plus, d'abord parce que mon corps douloureux s'enfonçait dans une chose confortable. Les couleurs sans vie qui parsemaient la pièce où j'avais été prisonnière avec Maria avaient disparu. Même l'odeur, un léger parfum de bois brûlé flottait dans l'air. C'était en rien désagréable, mais je n'aimais pas ce changement brusque. Où suis-je maintenant ? Et comment ce fait il que je n'ai rien remarqué ?

Je poussais un peu le drap qui couvrait mes jambes, un truc me gênait au niveau de ma cheville. Mais je n'arrivais pas à voir, c'était glacé et serré…et des petits cliquetis résonnés dés que je bougeais… L'angoisse menaçait d'éclater. Ma vision n'arrive toujours pas à se stabiliser, mon sang semble bouillir sous ma peau mais j'ai si froid pourtant…

- Maria, répétais je.

C'est l'intensité de ma peur qui m'aide à me redresser. Le mouvement tourne mon estomac et au moment où je pense vomir mes tripes, deux mains s'abattent sur mes épaules pour me rallonger. La nausée s'évapora et de surprise j'étouffais un cri.

- Chut, reste coucher, chuchota une voix masculine.

Je me crispais, en alerte. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ma respiration devint erratique.

- Je…Qui êtes vous ? dis je en clignant des paupières.

Edward ? Non, cette voix m'était inconnue. Le visage de l'homme était flou. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? M'avait on drogué ? Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Les traits de l'individu se dispersèrent encore plus.

- Où suis-je ?

Je sentis des doigts caresser ma joue, et ce geste me fit pleurer pour de bon. Le cœur battant irrégulièrement.

- Tu es chez toi ma belle, chut…me susurra l'homme.

Je tournais la tête pour éviter son contact. J'étais en plein cauchemar.

- Que voulez vous de moi ? sanglotais je terrifiée.

L'obscure vérité faisait éruption dans ma tête. Je savais qui était cette personne, où je me trouvais, ce qu'il allait faire…Mais je ne voulais pas le croire, j'espérais toujours. Un très faible espoir que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Je sursautais lorsque que sa main se posa sur mon front.

- Tu devrais te reposer pour faire tomber la fièvre. Les médicaments que je t'ai administrés devraient aider.

Il avait dit ça presque en colère. Rien à foutre de ces médicaments ! J'irais beaucoup mieux s'il me laisse tranquille ! Ou qu'il me laisse claquer naturellement dans le meilleur des cas !

- Ne me touchait pas ! Crachais je.

Je chassais mes larmes de mes yeux pour essayer de voir plus clair. J'avais juste eu le temps de voir ses pupilles sombres et quelques rides marquer son visage, que sa main broya mes joues pour que je me taise. Il me faisait mal…

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu m'appartiens ! Et je fais absolument ce que je veux de toi ! cria t il furibond.

NON ! NON ! NON ! Si vite ? C'était lui ? Impossible ! Je me tortillai pour enlever sa main dégoûtante de ma bouche. Je n'appartenais à personne ! Et surtout pas à ce malade !

- Et arrête de pleurer merde ! Argh ! Tu étais beaucoup plus belle durant ces 24 heures où tu dormais !

Il me relâcha, furieux. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la quarantaine, un crâne dégarnie par l'age. 24 heures ? J'étais inconsciente pendant 24 putains d'heures ? Ici ? On m'avait assommée à coup de médoc ? Et j'ai rien sentis ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait fait ingurgiter ? Je ne m'en souvenais même plus ! Un foutu trou noir ! La seule chose qui me venait en mémoire c'était d'avoir eu une discutions avec Maria ! Sous le choc, je tremblais. Je paniquais et en pleurs j'essayais de me tirer du lit alors qu'il s'éloignait je ne sais où. Je m'étalais au sol et un bruit métallique suivit. Ce son ne présager rien de bon…

Stupéfaite, je contemplais ma cheville. Celle qui me gênait. Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale en la remuant. Je suivis du regard la longue chaîne grise qui serpentait à travers la chambre aux murs en bois clair. Avec complexité, cette chaîne en métal était enroulée autour d'un tuyau qui sortait et rentrait dans la paroi.

L'air m'échappait alors que je secouais de toutes mes forces ce lien de fer pour le briser de n'importe quelle façon.

- Enlevez moi ça ! hurlais je.

Enchaînée ! J'étais enchaînée comme un animal ! Pourquoi ?

- Détachez moi ! MAINTENANT ! rugissais je.

Je poussais des gémissements épuisés à force d'essayer d'arracher cette maudite chaîne. Elle tenait bon ! Soudain, l'homme se mit à rire. Ca sonnait faux à mes oreilles, mais cela suffit à me faire couiner de désespoir. Ce qu'il voyait semblé l'amuser.

- Tu es pire que l'autre ! Intéressant ! s'esclaffa t il.

Je continuais à me déchaîner. Suppliant encore, et de plus en plus fatigué.

- Ca ne sert strictement à rien chérie, de toute façon je te l'enlèverais bien assez tôt.

Il afficha un sourire qui me glaça l'échine. Oh mon Dieu ! Il allait me violer c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin ces foutus hommes ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé sur un gay ? Merde !

- Je vous en prie ! Laissez moi partir ! hoquetais je à bout de nerf.

J'avais la sensation de me répéter. Pff ! J'étais fichu…Il n'allait pas céder…

Il soupira, exaspéré. Comme s'il avait entendu ça une centaine de fois.

- Assez ! Ne m'agace pas plus ! Et arrête de te fatiguer pour rien ! A cause de ton état, je suis obligé de m'occuper d'abord de l'autre fille ! Alors pose ton cul sur ce lit et profite de ton sommeil !

La tête me tournait à nouveau. Comment ça l'autre fille ? Il parlait de Maria ? Seigneur…

- Ne lui faite pas de mal, pleurais je.

L'homme portait un jogging gris qui soulignait sa silhouette un peu grasse. Il me tourna le dos, et avança vers la porte. Il avait balayé ma réplique d'un mouvement de main.

- Plus vite tu seras sur pied et plus vite je commencerai. J'ai hâte d'ailleurs…Tu dois avoir un corps totalement…fascinant.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase pour lui-même. Puis une seconde après, il sortit.

J'étais seule. Le silence avait repris place.

- Non ! NON !

Je m'attaquais au bracelet métallique de ma cheville. Je ne voulais pas mourir ici. Je stoppais mon action dès que mes doigts se firent douloureux. Le sang pulsait tellement sous l'effort qu'ils étaient rouge.

Une crise de larmes hystérique me submergea. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais elle était venue si vite qu'elle fut écrasante pour mon corps. J'en avais marre de vivre des situations impossibles. Je vais finir par perdre la tête. Un dégoût monstrueux me vint lorsque je remarquais que je ne portais pas les vêtements dont je me souvenais. Entre autre, je n'avais plus rien qui appartenait à Edward…

Ce salaud m'avait touché…Il a profité de ma faiblesse pour m'enfiler cette ensemble bleu ciel en coton fin. Il m'avait déshabillé…Une odeur agréable me chatouilla le nez, je sentais bon. Je frissonnais en comprenant qu'il avait dû me décrasser avant de me mettre cet ensemble. J'essayais de supprimer l'image de lui, me nettoyant…Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à ce qu'il avait pu me faire durant ma léthargie. Et où se trouvait Maria nom d'un chien ! J'espère qu'elle allait bien… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas secouée comme un prunier pour me réveiller. Elle avait même dit qu'elle crierait s'il ce passait la moindre chose suspecte.

Ok, garde ton sang froid. Zen…Tu peux t'en sortir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es enfermé dans un lieu de dingue.

**Ah oui ? Et comment compte tu t'y prendre maintenant ? C'est vrai quoi ! Ca à tout l'air d'être un jeu d'enfant avec cette chaîne !**

J'étais bouillante, la fièvre paressait augmenter à cause de mon stress. Pourquoi suis-je malade dans un moment pareille ? Et pourquoi fallait il qu'_elle_ vienne maintenant alors que j'avais grand besoin de penser clairement ?

**Tu as besoin de moi.**

- Pas maintenant ! aboyais je en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

Je fermais les yeux assez fort pour me concentrer. Dans un sens, cela me soulageait que ma petite voix intérieure revienne. Mais à cet instant je ne pouvais pas l'écouter. Je voulais réfléchir, et mon état ne m'aidait pas vraiment. La sueur roulait le long de ma tempe tandis que j'expirais profondément et sortis l'air lentement de mes poumons.

Calme…

_- Tu devrais arrêter_.

Mon cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de partir de plus belle. Je mis un peu de temps à répondre, sachant que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours.

- Arrêter quoi ? Murmurais je en reconnaissant cette voix qui me manquait tant.

Je sentais un très léger contact sur mon nez. Ce n'était pas assez chaud pour que cela soit réel. C'était comme un vent, super doux.

_- Penser à moi, Bella. Tu as une mine affreuse quand tu le fais_.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour le voir. Edward était assis en face de moi et me regardait étrangement. Choquée, je ne disais rien. Je me contentais seulement de l'observais, remarquant de façon surprenante comment la couleur de ses yeux ressortaient.

_- Je te préfère largement en colère ! Pourquoi cette tête ?_ me demanda t il gentiment.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Que je n'arrivais pas à accepter qu'il ne soit plus près de moi ? Que je m'étais dangereusement attaché a lui ? Que mon cœur semble lourd depuis cet horrible soir ? Que je peinais à respirer chaque minute ? Qu'il me manquait ?

- Qui te dis que je pense à toi, marmonnais je.

Il secoua la tête alors que les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient.

_- Tsss ! La preuve ! Je suis là ! C'est toi qui m'a fait venir_, rit il doucement en se pointant du doigt.

Mes larmes traîtresses m'avaient encore échappée. J'avais atteint le fond. Je faisais pitié pour être arrivée jusque là. Je n'avais plus toute ma tête…Comme je l'avais dit au début, j'allais mourir cinglé.

Edward me regardait prudemment.

_- Pourquoi ces larmes ? _

- Je…je…Je suis folle ! Je ne devrais pas te voir ! M'écriais je en cachant mon visage de mes mains.

_- Oh Bee…C'est juste une hallucination !_ me rassura Edward.

- Non ! Je vois des fantômes ! Je suis folle !

J'entendais la musique de son rire.

_- Tu as seulement de la fièvre, tu délires mon ange._

- Mais tu es mort ! Sanglotais je. Je ne devrais pas te faire apparaître comme ça ! C'est super malsain ! Tu devrais disparaître !

J'avais décidé de couper tout contact visuel. Je ne pouvais pas m'infliger plus de souffrance.

_- Tout est dans ta tête Bella_.

J'étais à bout.

Au moment où j'avais pris le courage de retirer mes doigts de ma figure, un cri perçant me fit sursauter. Le son résonnait fort dans ma tête, provoquant d'affreuse migraine. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce cri terrifiant me disait quelque chose. Edward avait disparut, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait mon attention. C'était les pleurs étouffés et désespérés d'une personne que je connaissais.

« _¡ No ! ¡ Oh Dios mio ! ¡ Làstima ! ¡ Làstima !_»

« Bordel ! Reste tranquille ! Arrête de bouger ! »

« _¡ No ! ¡ Por favor !_ »

Un autre bruit plus sourd retentit et Maria sanglotait plus fort. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que j'étais blanche comme un mort. Les murs semblent se rapprocher de moi, j'étouffe. J'avais peur pour elle… Qu'est ce que ce salaud était en train de lui faire ? Divers scénarios dressèrent le duvet de mes bras. La chambre n'était pas insonorisée.

- Maria !

Je bondis sur mes pieds, mes jambes sont en cotons alors que j'essayais de me déplacer près de la porte. La chaîne se tend à la moitié du chemin, me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

- Laissez la sale pourriture ! explosais je.

J'avais hurlé assez fort pour qu'il m'entende à dix mille kilomètre. Elle ne méritait pas ça, non…

Tout à coup, un air d'opéra envahit l'extérieur de la pièce. Asphyxiant les appels de détresse de ma camarade. J'agrippais férocement l'attache de fer qui me retenait prisonnière, tentant encore de la dissoudre de mes doigts. Je devais me libérer pour l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas rester passive et supporter ces cris horribles. Ce monstre lui faisait du mal.

La musique montait crescendo, un divin soprano prenait doucement place. Dans d'autre circonstance, cette chanson aurait pu m'apaiser. Malheureusement, ces mélodieux mots italiens étaient abominables dans ce cadre.

Je m'écroulais, impuissante. Je posais mon front brûlant contre le plancher. Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de dégouliner de mes joues. Au fil de la musique, je distinguais de fortes plaintes de souffrance qui recouvrait la voix de la chanteuse de temps en temps. J'étais tétanisée. Que se passe t il ? Etais je arrivée en Enfer ?

Bientôt, ça aller être mon tour. L'homme avait fait ce sou entendu. J'étais foutue. Oh Maria…

Je pleurais librement face au sol, accompagnant le chant mélancolique de la femme à la voix aigue. J'ignore combien de chanson de ce genre avait défilé et mis à fond. Ma fièvre m'avait assommée, me plongeant dans un sommeil gênant et sans rêve.

…

Un clic. Une sensation de légèreté au niveau de la cheville. Des grincements près de mon oreille. Un souffle régulier. Un silence. Un parfum de rouille.

La fraîcheur du sol m'avait tiré de mon demi coma. Courbaturée, je levais le nez et tombais sur une paire de chaussure blanche. Je remarquais une petite tache rouge au bout du soulier droit. Au début j'ai cru à une blague, un rêve ou n'importe quoi d'irréelle. Mon pouls reprenait son rythme angoissé. Ma gorge était déchirée. Mes yeux totalement vidées. Rien d'anormale pour mon corps.

Une respiration profonde remplit la pièce. Pétrifiée, mes yeux se déplacèrent, voyageant sur un pantalon vert menthe. Puis un tablier ensanglanté. Ensanglanté ?

On me décolla brusquement du sol alors que j'hurlais de terreur. L'homme m'avait pris par les cheveux, amenant mon visage près du sien. Je sentais sa bouche près de mon oreille tandis que je gesticulais dans tout les sens pour m'échapper. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais perdue.

- Prête ? Avait soufflé mon bourreau alors que j'appelais maman.

Prête ? De quoi ? De qui ? De où ? Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait me faire ?

Je pleurais inlassablement. Morte de peur. C'était horrible. L'odeur du sang me faisait suffoquer. Dans quel pétrin on m'avait fourré ?

- S'il vous plaît ! Je…vous en supplie ! implorais je.

Mon regard affolé remarqua ma chaîne à mes pieds, et juste à coté du lit que j'avais occupé une sorte de…brancard ? Je fis du mieux pour me débattre, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Il tira plus sur mes cheveux, m'arrachant des cris, afin de me jeter sur ce lit à roulette. Je le repoussais de mes maigres forces. Je m'étais instantanément redressé pour fuir. Il avait grogné, puis une douleur lancinante frappa ma joue humide. J'étais dans les vapes alors qu'il me recoucha brutalement sur la civière, mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. Je dévisageais l'homme, terrorisée et priant du regard. Son expression était absolument calme, et je me demandais si j'avais véritablement reçut une gifle de sa part. Je fus de nouveau prisonnière de son tablier blanc parsemer de tâche écarlate. On aurait dit qu'un artiste fou avait peint sa blouse avec les doigts baignés de pourpre. Encore un choc, la peur griffa mon dos.

- Ne commence pas toi aussi.

Une seule phrase, des mots simples et inoffensifs. Je sanglotais tandis que je sentais ses mains me lier les poignets sur chaque coté du brancard. Il fit pareille avec mes chevilles. J'étais littéralement à sa merci. Mon cœur tapait sauvagement dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration était courte et rapide.

Et voila. Je vais crever.

Les ceintures qui maintenaient chacun de mes membres comprimaient les veines où le sang passait à grande vitesse. Je résistais pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, je ne pouvais pas m'évanouir alors qu'un malade mental allait me tripoter.

- Chut… tout ira bien chérie…

Sa main caressa mes cheveux. Je me mordais la lèvre pour contrôler les nombreux spasmes qui secouaient mon corps. Il se déplaça, et je me sentais bouger sans le moindre effort. Le plafond défiler devant mes yeux. On passait le cadre de la porte en bois, et j'étais surprise de la faciliter du passage. Le malade tourna vers la droite, et ma tête partit dans le mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas me redresser pour regarder devant moi, et c'était très, très, très pénible.

- Non ! m'étranglais je.

Je me cambrais, cherchant à faire céder mes attaches, sans succès.

Il fit soudain un peu plus frais, je tournais mon visage pour voir des murs d'un blanc éclatant. Une autre pièce, éluda mon cerveau. La forte lumière m'aveugla un bref instant. Des meubles métallisés étaient plaqués contre les parois, richement garnit par des instruments étranges. Des bouteilles aux verres marron, verte et grise scintillés sur un coté. Je remarquais une enceinte suspendue dans un coin. Mais le plus déplaisant était ce fumet. Je fronçais le nez, remuant comme une déjanté en manque. L'origine de ce parfum me faisait peur.

L'individu s'arrêta jusqu'au centre des lieux, où se trouvait juste à ma gauche une immense table argenté. La lumière dansait sur la surface lisse, et je pleurnichais à nouveau totalement dans l'incompréhension de la situation.

Le visage du diable se dressa devant moi, suspendue à quelques centimètres. Je découvrais un masque bleu pendue à son cou. Un coin de sa bouche se leva, et d'un doigt il traça mes lèvres. Je serrais des dents pour ne pas le mordre, c'était une très mauvaise idée vue que j'étais ligoté. Il pourrait aisément se venger.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je ferme cette belle bouche ?

Il attendait peut être une réponse. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je décidais qu'il pouvait patienter un siècle. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Que pouvait il m'arriver de pire ? J'étais déjà dans la merde.

- Je déteste les chialeuses, bougonna t il en retirant sa main.

Il s'écarta de mon lit mobile et traversa la salle. Ces pas claqués sur le sol et quand il arriva vers une console en acier, il plongea ses mains dans un tiroir. Une feuille apparut dans sa paume, et il baissa les yeux pour lire.

- Isabella…Jolie prénom. Italienne ?

Je le fixais, sans émettre le moindre son. Il secoua la tête, et un rire lui échappa. Il continua sa lecture.

- Ah…oui, tu es celle qui est vierge. Très jeune…

Il déposa la feuille sur le meuble, et sortit d'une main un petit chariot qui était en dessous. Une boite traîner au milieu et une chose blanche s'échappait dans l'ouverture. Il tira dessus et secoua un peu pour séparer les gants.

- Dis moi, est-ce que tu fumes ?

Il affilait rapidement ses gants laiteux, et je sursautais lorsqu'il claqua le latex sur sa peau. Je secouais la tête, la respiration lourde.

- Bien, je vérifierais de toute façon. Ça ne sert à rien de mentir.

Mon tourmenteur fouillé sur le meuble, se saisissant de divers objets argenté et luisant sous l'éclairage. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en remarquant un ciseau.

- Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille ivre et défoncé le lendemain d'une fête je suppose ?

Je remuais peureusement la tête. On aurait dit une visite médicale…

Il déposa différente chose sur le chariot, le remplissant avec concentration. Lorsqu'il avait fini, il le poussa vers moi, souriant.

- Mais ce que tu es parfaite ! Une personne en bonne santé, avec un peu de fièvre…C'est mieux que rien.

Un sanglot m'échappa lorsque je découvris les instruments de torture de plus près. Oh mon Dieu… Où suis-je tombé ? Je me tortillais de plus belle. M'étranglant avec mes pleurs.

- S'il vous plaît !

Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux. Il prit doucement un scalpel qui traînait sur la table à roulette.

- Isabella, grogna t il. Crois tu que je plaisantais lorsque j'avais insinué de te coudre les lèvres ? Un fil, une aiguille, et c'est le silence absolu pour moi. Ça n'a pas vraiment plus à ton ami…

Maria !

- Où est elle ? geignais je.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur sa blouse tâcher de sang. Le mien se glaça dans mes veines. Impossible…Mais…et ces cris ? Ces plaintes de souffrances que j'avais entendu ? C'était évident.

Elle était venue dans cette pièce d'horreur… Nom d'un chien !

- Vous…l'avez tué ? Vous l'avez tué ! criais je.

Je me battais contre mes liens à nouveau, hystérique. Seigneur ! Je vais mourir aussi !

- Tsss ! Que t'ai-je dit ? fit il en jouant avec un fil blanc doté d'un petit crochet.

J'étais piégé dans un endroit avec un médecin psychopathe. Comment me calmer ? J'allais certainement avoir une mort lente et douloureuse. Je me forçais à maîtriser mes larmes alors qu'il griffait le coin de mes lèvres avec le mini hameçon en signe d'avertissement. Je fixais le plafond, mordant l'intérieur de mes joues.

- Bien, tu apprends vite.

Il lâcha ce qu'il avait entre les doigts, pour prendre une paire de ciseau en acier. Mon cœur battait furieuse dans ma cage thoracique. Puis sans prévenir, il fouina dans une des poches de son pantalon vert. Il sortit une télécommande noire, et appuya sur un bouton.

La voix angélique d'une femme résonna dans la salle, me faisant frissonner. La mélodie ne mettait pas inconnue, les paroles non plu. Ce n'était pas de l'italien ou une langue parlé couramment. C'était le style de musique que l'on pouvait écouter dans une église.

_Ave Maria,_

_Gratia plena_

L'homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Savourant les notes qui parcouraient l'air.

- Magnifique, j'adore cette chanson…

Il se débarrassa de la télécommande, et s'approchait de moi. Il tendit le bras et le ciseau rentra en contact avec mon estomac légèrement dévêtu. Je me crispais, livide. Il écarta un peu les lames du ciseau afin d'attraper le tissu de mon haut.

- Si je t'ai acheté…Ce n'est pas forcément pour t'utiliser comme esclave sexuelle ou je ne sais quoi. Au bout d'un certain temps, on se lasse…

_Maria Gratia plena_

_Maria Gratia plena_

- Par contre, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un grand chirurgien pendant mon enfance… L'anatomie, quelque chose de passionnant pour moi…

Doucement, il fit glisser la paire. Déchirant la couture jusqu'à mon cou. J'avais le ventre à l'air, ma poitrine couverte s'agitait aux files de mes folles respirations. Seigneur, j'allais me faire ouvrir…

_Ave, ave dominus_

_Dominus tecum_

- Crois tu en Dieu ? Me demanda t il en traînant la pointe du ciseau le long de mon corps transpirant.

Il attendait que je lui donne une réponse. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais trop concentré sur l'arme qui blessait mon ventre. Il enchaîna devant mon mutisme.

- La religion, la foi… toutes ces conneries ne sont que pour les faibles et les désespérés.

Il retira l'instrument et je soufflais, soulagée. Son doigt effleurait chaque bistouri. Je me retenais d'hurlais quand il caressa plus longtemps un scalpel terrifiant qui semblait fendre un bloc de glace sans difficulté. Juste à coté se trouvait ce que je reconnus comme d'une scie circulaire.

- Les croyants ont tout simplement peur de la mort, c'est une façon de se rassurer sans doute. La vie après la mort, le paradis... Haha ! L'être humain est tellement stupide ! La science ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Je trouvais répugnant qu'il ose aborder ce sujet alors que le chant religieux _d'Ave Maria _emplissait le lieu. Il le faisait exprès, pour me faire réagir peut être.

Il s'empara d'une seringue que je n'avais pas vue jusqu'à présent. Piquant l'aiguille dans un mini flacon et aspirant le liquide transparent. Je serrais mes poings. Il plaça son masque sur sa figure, cachant sa bouche et son nez. Son majeur tapota le réservoir de la seringue, et un jet jaillit du sommet de l'aiguille menaçante.

- Tu sais le nombre d'individu qui paierait pour avoir un foie flambant neuf ? Des poumons purs ? Une paire d'yeux qui fonctionne correctement ? dit il la bouche caché par le tissu.

Mes lèvres tremblaient toutes seules. Il chercha rapidement une veine dans le creux de mon coude. J'avais une vague idée de ses intentions. Il allait m'endormir, me mettre sur cette foutu table en acier et m'éventrer. En gros, je n'allais sûrement pas m'en sortir.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien…ou presque, susurra t il.

Sa main broya mon avant bras pour mettre en évidence un de mes vaisseaux sanguins.

Ma vie s'arrêtait là. Le plafond gris sera la dernière chose que je verrais. Et la peur, dernière sensation que je sentirais. Une larme m'échappa lorsque je pensais à Renée, Charlie, Emmett, Maria, mes amis…et Edward. Je m'inquiétais, que ce passerait il…quand je serais morte ? Réincarnation ? Le long tunnel aveuglant ? Le paradis ? Le néant total ?

Ma famille n'était pas très pratiquante. Mais elle n'allait pas jusqu'à renier l'existence de Dieu. Enfin je crois, on n'en parlait pas souvent. Moi je savais juste que…rien en faite. Je ne savais plus si je croyais en quelque chose.

Je me surpris à espérer d'être avec Edward. Qu'importe l'endroit. Que se soit le paradis, l'Enfer, le vide… Je m'en fichais complètement. Je ne voulais que lui. Je n'arrivais pas à regretter notre rencontre. C'était impossible. Il a éveillé des choses nouvelles en moi. Des choses incroyables. Si c'était à refaire, eh bien…je le referais. C'est fou, mais c'était vraiment ce que je pensais. Mon cœur me le criait.

Au moment où je commençais à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment spécial que j'éprouvais en sa présence. Une chose déconcertante se produisit. Ce n'était pas le contacte froid de l'aiguille sur ma peau. Ni les jurons étouffés du psychopathe qui voulait mes organes lorsque la musique cessa brusquement. Non, c'était plutôt les ténèbres qui soudainement avaient prit place dans mon champ de vision.

- Merde ! C'est quoi ça ? aboya t il.

Je paniquais en ne voyant rien. Il faisait trop noir… Je n'aimais pas ça…

- Les plombs ont sautés…Putain de merde ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Je l'entendis bougeais près de moi. Il grogna quand un truc sonore rencontra le sol, l'ayant sans doute percuté. Je perçus un petit clic, et une boule lumineuse agressa mes yeux. La lumière de sa lampe torche balaya la salle. Puis il commença à s'éloigner, me privant de l'éclairage rassurant.

- Je reviens.

Je déglutis quand il disparut. L'air était oppressant. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'obscurité.

Je laissais quelques sanglots m'échapper, afin de briser ce silence lourd. Au moins, j'avais encore un instant de répit, très court peut être mais cela suffira de me faire à l'idée que j'allais définitivement quitter ce monde.

Une minute s'écoula je crois. Je n'étais pas très sûr, parce que j'avais perdue la notion du temps.

Des pas précipités me firent taire. Oh mon Dieu. Déjà ? Où était cette putain de lumière ?

Une sphère lumineuse, plus blanche que la précédente, m'ébloui. Je battis frénétiquement mes cils baignés de larmes. La lumière s'approcha à grande vitesse de moi et je tremblais. Je me remis à pleurer, plus fort. Il n'allait tout de même pas me découper avec pour seul éclairage une satanée lampe torche ? Je n'y crois pas ! Sale foutu malade !

- S'il vous plait…ne faite pas ça, couinais je.

- Bella ?

Je me figeais, le cœur battant. La lumière avait trouvé la petite table où jonchaient scalpel, pinces, et autres éléments tranchant. Une main blanche apparut subitement, saisissant une lame. Puis, cette même main s'approchait de mes liens. Je sentais le métal de l'instrument sur un de mes poignets. D'un geste, l'attache se déchira. Il fit pareilles à chacun de mes membres bloqués. Je ne bougeais pas.

Des doigts glacés frôlaient mon visage choqué. Je repoussais cette main, prête à hurler.

- Non !

- Bella…Bella c'est moi, fis une voix brisé.

Je secouais la tête serrant les bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger. Je connaissais ces intonations.

- Tu n'es pas réel, pleurais je.

J'entendis un soupir. La lumière remonta hâtivement et les traits d'un homme s'exposaient. Je retenais mon souffle, frappé par ses prunelles vertes soulignées par la fatigue. Je compris.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis morte ! m'écriais je estomaqué.

Wow… C'était rapide. J'ai rien senti. Peut être que mon cœur c'est arrêté.

La confusion traversa le visage d'Edward. Il fronça les sourcils. Le fantôme de la chambre avait meilleure mine.

- Quoi ? Mais… Non !

Il lâcha la lampe qui tomba entre nous. Il plaqua ses mains froides sur mes joues humides pour planter mon regard dans le sien que je voyais moins maintenant.

- C'est moi, répéta t il.

Alors c'est une hallucination. J'allais me mettre à maudire mon esprit, mais Edward ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Je restais abasourdi, inconsciente sur le moment. Il m'embrassa chastement, avec une certaine urgence. La chaleur de ses lèvres me fit l'effet d'une énorme gifle mental, m'éloignant de mes délires. Ce fantasme était beaucoup trop réaliste. Impossible…Une décharge électrique me fit réagir, je décidais de bouger fiévreusement mes lèvres contre les siennes pour avoir ma propre conclusion. Ça avait un goût de paradis, mon paradis… Trop tôt, il recula. Jugeant ma réaction. Le souffle court et l'esprit embrumait, j'étais revenu à moi. Je respirais librement, reconnaissant son odeur masculine. Mon pouls avait pris une allure ahurissante, alors que j'ouvrais plus grand mes yeux. D'une main tremblante, je caressais son visage. Prudemment, par peur qu'il disparaisse en fumé. Il s'empara de mon poignet avec douceur, et posa un baiser. Les images de cette nuit me vinrent. Mais…Tous ce sang ? Le dernier coup de feu dans la forêt ?

- Et tu n'es pas morte, Bee…continua il doucement.

- Edward ?

Aussitôt, une vague de soulagement me percuta violemment. C'était vrai. C'était réel. Je n'avais pas réfléchis, je me jetais à son cou et un flot intarissable dégringola de mes yeux. Je le sentis se crisper, mais ses bras m'avaient entouré férocement. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux qui me semblaient plus fou que dans mes souvenirs. Mes doigts rencontraient des perles gelées qui fondaient à mon toucher. J'haletais, le nez dans son cou.

- Tu…es là ? Tu es vraiment là ? hoquetais je la voix enroué par les émotions.

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

- Oui, je suis là, avec toi…et nous sommes vivants touts les deux…

Je craquais, heureuse.

- Oh ! Je…Je croyais…Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir ! sanglotais je.

Je sentis ses lèvres se promener sur mon épaule. Je frissonnais et me collais davantage à lui malgré l'épais tissu qu'il portait.

- Partons d'ici…Vite. Je t'expliquerais plus tard…

J'acquiesçais follement, me délectant de sa voix. Je me détachais d'Edward à contre cœur. Il m'aida à me mettre sur pied, ce qui était difficile car mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Je m'accrochais à sa veste, le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Il était vivant…

Une fermeture éclair me fit sursauté, et je m'affolais lorsque le vêtement d'Edward m'échappa. Quelque chose se posa sur mes épaules.

- Il fait froid dehors, chuchota t il.

J'enfilais sa doudoune chaude. Mes mains le cherchaient, et lorsque je touchais son côté droit, je le sentis se contracter.

- Tu as mal ? m'inquiétais je immédiatement.

Etait il blessé ?

- Non…Allons y.

Il m'attira contre lui pour me faire avancer, laissant la lumière derrière nous. J'avais des tonnes de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Cependant je me retins de parler maintenant. J'allais faire venir la poisse qui sait…

La lumière s'alluma tout à coup, dans un bourdonnement bref qui partait dans les aigues. On stoppa notre marche et je me cramponnais à Edward comme une perdue. Je le regardais, et je rougissais de bonheur en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas envolé par magie. Il avait l'air exténué, plus pâle que d'habitude. Un regard brillant, tourmenté. Les cheveux légèrement humide et orné de petites particules blanches. Je remarquais un bleu près de sa mâchoire, ce détail ne me plaisait pas. Alors, je me mis adroitement sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser cette parcelle de lui. Il m'observa, troublé un instant.

- Bisou magique, répondis je innocemment en entourant sa taille.

Il eu un tout petit sourire, et ses long doigts allèrent caresser mes pommettes pour effacer quelques larmes.

- Dépêchons nous.

La bulle était éclatée. Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner raisonnablement. Je restais immobile dans ses bras alors que je réussis à déchiffrer son empressement. Mon rythme cardiaque se mit en transe. Une chose m'avait échappée…

- Où est il ?

J'avais à peine posé la question, qu'Edward se raidit. Il m'avait soudainement retourné pour me cacher derrière lui. En une fraction de seconde, il dégaina son arme à feu pour viser la personne qui nous menaçait avec un fusil. J'étais pétrifiée, m'agrippant au t-shirt de mon sauveur.

- Edward ! Quelle surprise de te voir ! grinça t il.

- Jenks…

Un silence pesant suivit. Aucun de nous n'osait respirer tellement. Jenks…J'ai dû certainement entendre ce nom. Edward recula lentement sans lâcher des yeux son adversaire, et je rencontrais la petite table chirurgicale dans un bruit.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? James m'a dit que tu ne travaillais plus pour Aro…

Il s'approcha à pas mesuré, le canon à un mètre de nous.

- Disons que cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua Edward plus calmement.

Jenks éclata de rire, rechargeant d'un mouvement son fusil. Je n'étais pas une experte en arme à feu, mais je reconnus ce type de fusil à pompe. C'était très, très mauvais avec la distance qui nous séparait…

- Eddy ! Ne sois pas si ridicule ! Tu es sous mon toit ! Dans mon sanctuaire ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

Prise de panique que cet échange tourne au drame, ma main fouilla discrètement la table. Je percevais au toucher la scie circulaire, je passais à autre chose de moins bruyant et qui ne nécessite pas d'un branchement. J'attrapais le ciseau.

- Elle est à moi, siffla Jenks.

- Dans tes rêves, gronda Edward.

- Ecoute, je l'ai acheté… J'ai attendu plusieurs mois pour l'avoir, elle m'appartient !

- Ce n'est pas un morceau de viande Jenks ! Je ne te laisserais pas lui prélever le moindre cheveu !

On ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'on se déplaçait comme des catcheurs. Je raffermissais ma poigne sur le ciseau, les muscles tendus, prête à bondir. Il avait fallu que je m'écarte un peu d'Edward pour être dans le bon angle d'attaque. L'adrénaline commençait à faire son effet tandis que je rejouais mon plan dans mon esprit. La petite table à roulette avait fini par faire obstacle entre Edward et Jenks.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas Alice à ce que je sache !

Les yeux d'Edward se firent sombre d'un coup. Le teint encore plus blanc. Son doigt tremblait sur la détente. J'attendais que la garde de Jenks baisse pour exécuter mon idée.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

- Ha ! Prend moi pour un imbécile ! Tu sais très bien que je parle de ta sœur !

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

Tout le monde le sait Edward, sourit il. Arrête de vouloir la protéger alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est impossible. Tu le sens n'est ce pas ? Tu as peur qu'Aro se sert d'elle pour t'atteindre, comme avec tes parents ? Tu as merdé mon pote…Je suis au courant.

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Edward était à deux doigts de craquer, je le sentais. Le bain de sang était proche…

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Cracha t il.

- Oh ! J'en sais bien plus que toi, crois moi…

Je devais agir avant que ça ne parte trop loin et que nous nous fassions tuer tout les deux. A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Jenks le déclencheur. Tous ce passa au ralentit. Il renversa brusquement la table d'un coup de pied pour dérouter Edward qui perdit son flingue. Les bistouris dansaient par terre dans des sons plus ou moins fort. Il tituba en arrière lorsque Jenks braqua son fusil pour faire feu. C'était maintenant. Je m'élançais comme une furie sur lui, brandissant mon arme blanche. Au moment où il sentit ma présence, son tir dévia en hauteur et je plantais profondément l'instrument à l'endroit le plus accessible.

Sa gorge.

Le sang ruisselait sur mes doigts alors que son cri me rendit presque sourde. Il lâcha son arme et m'attrapa par les cheveux. Je serrais les dents et dans un grognement féroce j'écartais au maximum les jambes du ciseau. La plaie s'agrandissait et le liquide pourpre coulait abondamment alors que je distinguais les tendons se déchirer un par un…

Etrangement, ce spectacle ne m'effrayait pas, j'aimais le voir souffrir ainsi, au bord de l'agonie…J'en jubilais presque…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'étais pas allée de main morte !

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite, je fus projeté au sol. Le visage éclaboussé de sang. L'estomac en béton. Jenks glissa sur la flaque d'hémoglobine en arrachant ce qu'il avait dans le cou alors qu'Edward lui sauta dessus comme un fou. Son expression me fit peur. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir aussi…hors de contrôle. Ils se battaient furieusement, Jenks recrachait le fluide rouge qui l'empêchait de respirer à chaque coup donné. J'étais choqué qu'il puisse être encore parmi nous. Mon geste aurait dû être mortel. Apparemment, il était bizarre…

Je reculais, les mains glissantes et sanguinolentes au sol. Le fusil me sauta aux yeux. Je me précipité à quatre pattes sur l'engin quand Edward fut plaqué au mur, les traits déformés par la rage et la douleur. Jenks m'avait repéré du coin de l'œil, et c'est en hurlant qu'il s'était jeté sur moi. J'avais roulé à temps sur le coté, mes doigts effleurèrent le canon. Mais il avait shooté dedans, faisant tourbillonner le fusil à pompe qui s'écrasa contre un meuble. Il colla sa paume sur la blessure de sa gorge sanglante, la respiration haché et sifflante.

- Sale…

Il se retourna brutalement pour empoigner Edward qui le tira par sa blouse souillé de sang.

- Bella vas t'en !

Ce salaud l'avait pris par sa tignasse extraordinaire, et je vous jure que mon cœur se brisa lorsqu'il abattit son visage contre la table en acier. Je bondis sur mes pieds, à deux doigts de lui ôter les yeux. Le trou béant de son cou ne cessait de couler. Parfait…

- Hey ! Hurlais je.

Edward s'effondrait sur le plancher à demi conscient. Jenks tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire mauvais étirait ma bouche et je savais que la Bella déjanté avait pris possession de mon corps. Je me pointais d'un doigt rouge.

- C'est moi que tu veux ? minaudais je.

Je voulais l'éloigner d'Edward, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, il retira sa main de son flanc droit et je tressaillis en voyant ses doigts maculés de sang. Il était blessé… Il est venu me chercher alors qu'il était blessé…Dimitri lui avait tiré dessus, je m'en souviens. On ne peut pas guérir d'une blessure par balle en deux jours ! Malgré ça, il était quand même venu me retrouver…Un élan de tendresse m'avais submergé. Je devais le protéger, comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Sa souffrance était la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire massacrer ! Hors de question ! Je ne voulais pas le perdre une deuxième fois ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

Je ramassais rageusement un des instruments qui jonchaient le sol. Menaçante, je visais Jenks de ma lame scintillante. Le regard noir de haine.

- Viens ! Approche que je te fasse un deuxième trou espèce de malade !

Il respirait difficilement, chancelant. L'attention d'Edward était sur son gun à quelques mètres de lui. Jenks venait à moi, une lueur de sadisme pur dans ses yeux. Je reculais instinctivement. Bien, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

**Cour ! **

Je méditais cinq secondes. Ouais…Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Si je le provoque, il me suivra. Je pense qu'il était assez instable pour le faire partir au quart de tour. Je dis la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Espérant qu'il se vide rapidement de son sang.

- Tu vois ça ? Fis je de ma voix la plus charmeuse que je possédais en désignant mon corps. Jamais, au grand jamais tu ne le toucheras !

Je marchais toujours à reculons, me dirigea vers la sortit alors qu'Edward rampait jusqu'à son arme. La concentration de Jenks n'était que sur moi. De l'index, je lui fis signe d'approcher.

- Mais essaye donc pour voir…

Au bout d'un millième de seconde, il fonça sur ma petite personne. Edward saisit l'objet désiré. Malheureusement, il visa un peu précipitamment. Touchant seulement son épaule. J'avais sursauté au bruit, certes. Mais allez vous me croire si je vous dit que le monstre devant moi continuait sa route telle un zombie ? Dieu ! Qu'avez-vous fait à cette abominable personne ? Est-ce un démon ?

Terminer l'instant héroïque.

Je déglutis en me retournant pour déguerpir. Ma raison m'avait ordonné de suivre mon instinct de survie. J'entendis Edward jurer. Je tournais rapidement la tête pour le voir se redresser péniblement.

- Jenks ! cria t il.

Je t'en supplie Edward, fait quelque chose…

Je sprintais n'import où, longeant deux couloirs aux couleurs chaudes. Jenks était derrière, essoufflée.

- Attend…un peu…Isabella

C'était plus des sifflements que des mots. J'avais peut être touché ses cordes vocales. Merde ! Pourquoi pas une grosse artère vasculaire ? Je serrais le scalpel qui était toujours dans ma paume.

J'étais arrivé dans un salon où une cheminée crépité dans un coin. Ma jambe tapait brutalement contre une table basse et je gémis de douleur en m'étalant par terre. J'avais entraîné quelque chose de fragile dans ma chute. Mon couteau m'échappa, se cachant sous une bibliothèque en bois. Je levais la tête pour voir en face de moi, à peine à quelques centimètres de mon nez, une immense baie vitrée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, derrière une colline blanche sou poudré de gigantesque sapin. Je restais inerte devant le paysage enneigé, une pluie blanche virevoltait à l'extérieur. On me souleva du plancher et j'hurlais, le cœur cognant déraisonnablement dans mon buste. Je croisais le regard injecter de sang de l'homme que je fuyais. L'odeur infecte du trou dans sa gorge me tordit le ventre.

- Où crois tu…aller…comme ça ?

La sauvagerie de mes actes n'avaient, décidemment, pas porté leur fruit. Je fis alors un geste que même une enfant de quatre ans pouvait faire. J'envoyais mon pied dans son tibia, si fort que je m'étais moi-même fais mal. A coup sûr, j'aurais un hématome… Il avait grogné mais ne m'avait pas lâché. Au contraire, il m'empoigna davantage. Soudain, il me fit voler avec une force impressionnante contre la vitre. Il était tellement en colère que j'avais cru eu affaire à un taureau enragé. Moi qui croyais avoir une douleur vibrante dans mon crâne, il se passa une chose complètement irréaliste. Une chose sortit tout droit d'un film d'action. Pourtant je n'étais pas totalement surprise, ma vie avait été remplit de moment étrange et absurde. Surtout ces derniers mois.

Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge, et mon corps explosa la vitre en mille morceaux. Je sentais des éclats de verres tailler ma peau exposée, et le vacarme s'évanouir à l'intérieur. L'air polaire me frappa violemment et je m'écroulais dans une mousse blanche et mouillé. Je respirais difficilement, tremblante à cause de la température et de la douleur. Avec le peu de force qui me restais, je me tournais sur le ventre. Evitant les débris tranchant. Je peinais à me remettre sur mes jambes vacillantes. Quelqu'un m'appelait, mais j'étais tellement assommé que je ne prêtais attention à rien. Je savais juste que je devais fuir, dans ce froid. Une rafale me fit tituber plus vite, tandis que ce salaud me suivait, boitant. Je serrais les dents, enfonçant mes pieds nus dans la neige profonde de plus en plus vite. Le vent glacial engourdissait mes membres, m'arrachant des larmes brûlantes. Je ne sentais plus rien. Même mon cœur semblait transformer en glace. Ma vision était brouillée par les nombreux flocons tournoyant près de ma figure, et de vertige incessant. Tout était blanc, le crépuscule prenait place dans le ciel. Je serrais la veste que je portais. J'haletais, groggy et frigorifiée.

Que c'est il passait ? Où suis je ?

Je sentais une présence derrière moi, le cerveau à l'envers. Puis une main sanglante s'abattit sur mon épaule, ce fut l'électrochoc. Me ramenant à la réalité.

- Tu…es…à…moi…

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de mon traqueur, affolée. Les sapins blancs m'entouraient.

- Edward ! hurlais je.

Je descendis une petite pente, jusqu'à ce que mon pied glisse sur un bitume dur et gelé. Je perdis l'équilibre, m'effondrant en balayant la neige au passage. Mon ventre rentra en contacte avec la glace et je grelottais comme une démente. Je tournais ma tête, et vue clairement à présent Jenks le visage bleu. Il marchait lentement vers moi, sa main obstruant son cou. La neige ne cessait de tomber des cieux qui devenaient de plus en plus sombre.

- A… moi…répéta il en frissonnant.

- Bella ! cria une voix lointaine.

Je rampais sur la surface lisse, pleurant inconsciemment. Un bruit grave provenait en dessous de moi alors que le cinglé qui me voulait me rejoignit sur l'immense plaque de glace encerclait d'arbres. Un crac me raidis tandis que je voyais une fissure se former tout proche de mon corps. Un liquide transparent s'en échappait, inondant mes doigts blessés. Un sanglot étouffé m'échappa lorsque le danger de l'endroit me sauta au visage telle un animal sauvage.

J'évitais de bouger, alors que Jenks suivait son chemin sur le lac gelé. L'eau avait engloutis ma main et je claquais des dents. Tout à coup, la fissure s'ouvrit brutalement faisant apparaître un trou sombre. L'autre, cria et je voyais une de ses jambes disparaître dans la banquise. Des grincements s'intensifièrent alors que l'eau glacial mouillée mon corps de plus en plus. J'étais secouais par des spasmes incontrôlables.

J'ai si froid…

Il fait tellement froid…

La glace s'effritait encore, dans une certaine lenteur. Jenks attrapa ma cheville quand brusquement, le bitume se fendit sous lui.

- N…Non, murmurais je en griffant la surface.

Je gesticulais, je jetais un œil derrière mon épaule pour le voir trembloter alors que les eaux noires essayaient de le dévorer. Les vagues que provoquait la panique de Jenks léchaient mes jambes.

- P…Pas …question, tu…tu…reste…avec moi…

Je n'avais plus de force, je glissai de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. L'eau glacée m'arrivait à la poitrine, alourdissant le tissu de ma veste.

Je vais me noyer.

Ce que je craignais arriva, Jenks cessa de lutter. Il m'agrippa impitoyablement les jambes pour m'entraîner dans le fond avec lui. Ma tête brûlait dés que l'eau noire m'entourait de toute part. Mes gestes partirent au ralentit dans le vide. Je n'avais pas pris de souffle, le liquide avait immédiatement envahis ma bouche. L'air ne passait plus.

Je pensais à Edward, et dans une dernière volonté j'essayais de retirais la veste lourde qui m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs inquiétantes. Les doigts de Jenks m'avaient doucement relâché, et des milliers de bulles passèrent devant mes yeux pour remonter à la surface. J'agitais mes jambes en regardant vers le haut, mais la lumière s'éteignait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, des crampes mordaient mes muscles.

Je sentais les pulsations de mon cœur ralentir, et mes paupières se firent atrocement lourde.

Alors voila…c'est la fin. La fin de ma triste existence…Foutue vie ! Pourquoi finissait elle comme ça ? J'avais eu une famille formidable ! Des amis ! Et tout le tralala ! Et il avait fallut que je me fasse kidnapper par des dégénérés ! Enfin bref…

Trois mots avaient percuté mon esprit à cet instant, des mots destinés à une seule et unique personne…

…

Une force invisible fit glisser mon corps dans l'obscurité. Ensuite, l'atmosphère était horriblement froide au point que cette sensation me brûlait de partout. Bon sang ! Suis-je en Enfer ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Argh ! Pourquoi moi ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié le : tu ne tueras point…

Foutu Félix.

Un son étouffé me parvint, suivit d'un sifflement strident qui m'élancé le crâne. Mes oreilles se débouchaient. J'étais engourdi. Quelque chose heurta à plusieurs reprises ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression de vouloir dégobiller. Ça me gênait…Je ne voyais rien. C'était ça la mort ? Je subissais un calvaire !

- Bella, je t'en prie ! Allez s'il te plaît respire !

Oh ! Pourquoi un telle désespoir dans la voix ? Je n'aimais pas ce ton…

Une douceur s'était posé sur ma bouche, et une boule traversa ma gorge un bref instant. Gonflant mes poumons. On comprima de nouveau ma poitrine.

- Bella, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît… pas toi, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, s'étrangla une voix de velours.

Mon cœur tressauta immédiatement et l'eau jaillit de mes poumons alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, hagard. Je toussais fortement en expulsant ce qui m'empêchait de respirer. L'oxygène s'empara de mes poumons, brûlant ma gorge au passage. Je tombais sur deux perles vertes bouleversées qui me fixaient et on m'attira instantanément dans une étreinte chaude. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Finalement, je n'étais pas morte et tant mieux ! Le visage soulagé d'Edward m'apparut, telle un miracle.

- Oh ! Putain Bella ne refait jamais un truc comme ça !

Chaque inspiration était un supplice. Je regardais autour de moi, le soleil était couché et le ciel était gris foncé. Cette fichue neige était encore là. Je grelottais, morte de froid. Des bras m'enserrèrent plus fort et j'avais la figure trempée contre un torse au parfum capiteux. Je me figeais alors qu'une série d'image se bouscula dans ma tête. C'était trop flou pour que je m'en préoccupe. Une bourrasque gifla mon corps meurtri à moitié nue et Edward brossa mes cheveux humides en arrière.

- Tu vas bien ? chuchota t il inquiet.

Pour seule réponse, j'expirais péniblement contre lui.

- F…fait…froid, bredouillais je étourdis.

Son bras passa sous mes jambes et le sol blanc s'éloigna de moi. J'avais l'impression que mes os étaient congelés, je ne sentais plus mes doigts. Je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents alors qu'il marchait d'une façon étrange. Il me plaqua contre lui comme pour me réchauffer.

- Un…un vrai glaçon.

- Dés…Désoler, soufflais je. Tu…tu devrais me poser…je…peux…marcher…

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Bee. De toute façon, la voiture n'est pas très loin. J'arriverai à supporter ta présence.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et mon cœur avait trouvé un peu de chaleur. C'est drôle ! On aurait dis que cela faisait une éternité que nous avions été séparait. J'en étais presque embarrassé. Que dois je dire ? Moi qui voulais tant de réponse ! J'avais carrément oublié !

- Edward, tu es…blessé. Lâche moi, dis je anxieuse sentant qu'il se crispait de temps en temps.

- Je sais, grogna t il pour lui-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose se chargera de moi…en me défigurant peut être cette fois ci en bonus.

Rose ? Le coup de fil que je lui avais passé traversa ma mémoire. Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'était elle pas venu aider Edward dans cette foutu salle !

- Elle est ici ?

J'étais quand même contente de la voir.

- Dans la voiture. D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier…

- Remercier ? répétais je.

On frôla un arbre et une portière claqua violemment me faisant sursauter dans les bras d'Edward. Je tournais la tête, tremblante de froid alors qu'une blonde splendide au trait furieux sortait d'un véhicule rouge bordeaux.

- Bordel de merde ! Tu as mis deux plombes ! J'étais à ça de venir Edward ! A ça ! J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! J'ai une tête moi à… être une voiture-sitter ? Hurla t elle folle de rage.

Des flocons s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux d'or.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, un point c'est tout. C'était entre lui et moi. Assena Edward un peu brusquement.

- Quoi ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu avais juste à lui coller une balle entre les yeux ! Regarde elle est bleue !

Elle me désigna d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré. Edward commençait à s'énerver.

- Rose s'il te plaît.

Je n'aimais pas les voir en colère. Ça m'attristait. Rosalie croisa mon regard et se calma. J'appréciais son attitude. Elle avait raison : Edward n'était qu'un idiot.

- Allez ne la laisse pas dehors ! Tu veux qu'elle perde ses orteils, crétin ?

Elle ouvrit la portière arrière et s'en alla vers le coté conducteur. Edward m'entraîna vivement à l'intérieur où le chauffage marchait à fond. Mes muscles se détendaient aussitôt en ressentant l'air chaud. Je soupirais de bien être. Edward ne m'avait pas lâché, et je fus étonné de le voir se glisser sur la banquette près de moi. Rosalie se retourna de son siège, envoyant un vieux plaid.

- Réchauffe là avec ça. On dirait qu'elle a ingurgité un océan de café…

J'entendis le moteur ronronner, et je m'en fichais de la destination de ce fichu véhicule. Edward m'attira doucement sur ses genoux, je grelottais. Mon bas mouillé était glacé, mes sous-vêtements collants. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais qu'un simple pantalon fin sur moi, et qu'il y avait encore des gouttes gelées sur tout mon corps. Je m'enfonçais dans la chaleur de mon sauveur, un peu dans les vapes. Sans prévenir, Edward retira mon pantalon trempé. Il ramena la couverture sur nous et mon cœur s'emballa alors que ses grandes mains parcouraient avec ferveur mon corps. Ne loupant aucun endroit, il frictionna mes mollets, mes genoux, mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon ventre, mes mains, mes bras…jusqu'à mes épaules. Ses gestes n'étaient en rien déplacés. Son toucher était d'une infime douceur, comme s'il craignait me briser à tout moment. Je frémissais, levant les yeux vers lui.

Et là, j'eu comme un coup violent dans l'estomac. Toutes ces heures affreuses m'étaient tombées dessus, semblable à un cauchemar. Maria…était morte. Elle était morte à ma place. A présent, j'étais blottie contre l'homme qui m'avait hanté ces derniers jours. En sécurité. Et elle, elle ne vivait plus.

- Bee ? souffla t il.

Ses doigts enveloppèrent mon visage abattu. Je reniflais discrètement tandis qu'un torrent de larmes glissa sur mes joues. Je me redressais un peu pour entourer la nuque d'Edward de mes bras frissonnants. J'essayais de ne pas être trop brusque, sachant qu'il avait mal quelque part et qu'il le caché. Ensuite sans lui demander la permission, je fondis sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Oubliant la conductrice de la voiture. J'avais crée une bulle pour nous. Face à ma fougue soudaine, Edward s'était figé. La surprise passée, il m'enlaça étroitement, me faisant haleter et ses mains fourrageaient dans mes boucles lourdes d'eau. Sa bouche se déplaça timidement à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis longea ma mâchoire pour picorer mon cou tendrement. Je voulais vérifier que je n'étais pas folle. Qu'il était bien près de moi.

- Tu es vivant, fis je d'une petite voix en le palpant.

Je posais ma main sur son cœur. Enchantée de le sentir battre contre ma paume.

Il m'avait terriblement manqué.

Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés, Edward arrêta d'humer la peau de mon cou. Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux incandescent en entortillant mes doigts dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Il s'approcha, butinant légèrement ma bouche.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura t il contre mes lèvres.

…

**INFOS**

**Alors ? (*se tortille nerveusement sur sa chaise en soufflant sur ses doigts brûlants)**

**AH ! Edward n'est pas mort ! XD Jamais jamais jamais je ne ferais ça =P ! Ca va pas la tête ? ^^**

**Vous avez aimé ? **

**La plus grosse partie de l'histoire est passé. Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas « autant » bourrés d'action que dans celui là. Par contre cette foutue scie circulaire m'obsède ! Argh j'avais voulu à un moment que Bella sectionne un des doigts de Jenks avec ça ! Mais je me suis retenue…Je l'utiliserais plus tard peut être, ou dans une autre fiction mdr.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait de l'effet.**

**Sinon vous êtes toutes adorable )**

**Merci beaucoup de suivre cette aventure avec moi.**

**Vérifier sur mon profil l'avancement du chapitre 15. Est-ce que ce système vous plait au faite ? C'est une façon à moi de dire que je ne suis pas morte =P mdr. **

**Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! **

**Prenez soin de vous ! Il fait froid ! Faite des réserves de mouchoirs et de canette de Coca !**

**I love you so much !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha ! =D**


	15. Truth

**Hey ! =) Oui ça fait longtemps, j'en suis désolé. J'ai des journée chargé avec le lycée, et les fêtes ne m'ont pas beaucoup aidé aussi ^^ ! Mille pardon, mais le chapitre est super long… Je pense qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je vous souhaite une très Bonne Année 2011 ! Faite quelles soient riche en merveilleuse surprise ! =D**

**J'étais vraiment surprise de l'effet du dernier chapitre. Je pensais vous avoir fait fuir ^^ (surtout avec ma scie circulaire mdr). Oui c'est triste pour Maria =( Pauvre Laurent ! **

**Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire…Alors…ce chapitre est calme, tendre…. (*rougis) **

**C'est terminé pour les Flash-back ! Bella est « libre » maintenant, ils ne serviront pas vraiment. **

**Des révélations sur le passé de Rosalie et…D'Edward ! Grande émotion pour Bella ensuite…Ah j'ai aussi un truc à dire : Je n'oublie rien par hasard… (*fait ses yeux énigmatiques)**

**Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, vous êtes trop forte XD !**

**On m'a demandé le nombre de chapitre à venir. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment, mais si je donne un chiffre ça sera plutôt 5. Ca dépend de ce que contiendra chaque chapitre. J'ai prévu quelques petites choses… =) **

**Sandy18 : Oh merci =D ! Ouais j'adore les jeux vidéo =D ! Une vraie Geek ^^ ! Mon dernier coup de cœur est Call Of Duty Black OPS. Sinon je suis une grande amoureuse des Sims. Merci pour ton message =D ! Bisous !**

**Merci pour les autres ! =D**

**Disclaimer**** : C'est Stephenie Meyer la maman de Twilight…**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

…

**Chapitre 15 : Truth **

_**VV Brown **__Travelling Like The Light_

_« Tu m'as manqué… »_

Ça sonnait comme un secret à mes oreilles. Le plus beau secret de mon existence. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Une toute petite partie de moi me chuchotait que je délirais. Pourtant, le trou sombre et lourd dans ma poitrine s'était refermé. Le vide avait disparu. Comment est-ce possible ? Tout était sans dessus dessous dans mon esprit. Il y avait des choses qui me perturbaient. D'abord, comment diable Edward avait il réussis à s'en sortir ? Je l'avais vu baigné dans son propre sang… Blêmir sous la souffrance… Rien que cette pensée nouait ma gorge. Et malgré ça, Edward était là. En chair et en os. Il m'avait dans ses bras, il avait même avoué contre mes lèvres que je lui avais manqué. C'était juste incroyable comment sa présence et des simples mots me rendaient heureuse. Cependant, je n'étais pas totalement inconsciente des dernières heures. Beaucoup de flash de couleur rouge et blanc ornait ma mémoire, sans rendre l'image complètement claire. Peut-être que mon subconscient me protégeait et craignait que mes souvenirs soient trop violents. Et que je ne le supporterai pas. Mais je savais que ça n'éloignerai pas les cauchemars. Ils attendraient patiemment que je baisse ma garde pour me sauter au cou. Le réveille allait être brutal sans aucun doute. Le problème ce que j'avais peur qu'il soit trop dur, tellement dur que je n'arriverai plus à faire la différence entre ce qui était vrai ou faux.

- Je hais l'Alaska, dit tout à coup Rosalie me faisant sursauter.

Mes joues se chauffaient petit à petit alors que les lèvres d'Edward effleuraient les miennes. J'avais presque oublié la présence de Rose dans la voiture et visiblement notre moment d'affection ne la gênait pas. Par contre, j'étais embarrassée. Je n'aimais pas…me faire remarquer. Encore une fois, l'enveloppe étrange que j'avais construite c'était évaporée. Je laissais à contre cœur glisser mes doigts de ses cheveux extraordinaires et posais ma joue sur son épaule pour respirer son parfum. Il me frictionna de nouveau contre lui, son visage dans mes mèches humides. Mes membres n'étaient plus vraiment engourdis, j'arrivais à sentir mes jambes même si j'avais toujours l'impression d'être gelé. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Les lumières des lampadaires défilaient à grande vitesse par la vitre, me donnant le tournis. Je préférai fermer les yeux. Juste pour reposer mes paupières. Hors de question que je roupille maintenant. Je ne voulais rien rater de nos retrouvailles…

- Ah ! Mais regarde moi ces abrutis ! Ils ne savent pas conduire ! Je paris qu'ils ont eu leurs permis dans une pochette surprise ! râla t elle en klaxonnant comme une démente.

- Haha, railla Edward.

L'auto partit brusquement sur le coté et Edward raffermit ses bras autours de moi en sifflant de douleur. Un chant furieux de klaxon et de crissements de pneus me parvint.

- Ça t'arrive de conduire normalement merde ? On va attirer l'attention ! Et d'abord, tu t'es trompée de route !

Rosalie insulta de nouveau une personne en faisant crier la voiture. Puis ensuite, elle se calma. Le bruit de la circulation s'éloignait de mes oreilles. Le véhicule s'arrêta soudain et le moteur fut coupé dans un tintement de clés. J'ouvrais un œil, curieuse. Des panneaux lumineux aux couleurs fluorescentes m'aveuglaient. Une portière s'ouvrit et un vent froid s'engouffra dans l'habitacle me faisant grelotter contre Edward.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? grogna t il.

- Tu m'as fait poireauter 1 heure dans cette bagnole, j'ai le droit d'avoir faim.

- Rose, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

- Quoi ? Je vais lui prendre des fringues chaudes aussi…Et tu vas tout de même pas la laisser sans rien dans le ventre ! Elle est peut être affamée !

Il soupira. Ses mains caressaient toujours mon corps avec délicatesse. Je sentis son souffle chaud près de mon oreille, et doucement il me parla.

- Tu veux quelque chose de particulier Bella ? N'importe quoi ? Ce que tu veux…

Je n'avais pas très faim. Mon estomac se tordait de douleur, certes, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit. Je craignais de tout vomir après. Néanmoins, je me forcerai à avaler un truc, juste pour ne pas inquiéter Edward. De ma voix rouillée, je lui répondis.

- Oh…peu importe…Je ne suis pas très difficile…

Sa bouche s'attarda sur ma joue.

- Sûr ? chuchota t il.

J'acquiesçais, me blottissant davantage dans sa chaleur. Rosalie promis qu'elle allait faire vite en claquant la porte et l'air froid cessa de prendre le dessus dans l'auto. La neige continuait de tomber à l'extérieur, plus raisonnablement. Ni Edward, ni moi n'avions brisé le silence. Mon corps commençait à se réveiller douloureusement. Je pouvais ressentir chaque bleu, chaque entaille…Mais paradoxalement j'étais bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais paisible. Et jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça. J'avais perdue tout espoir…dans cette salle blanche…dans les eaux noires aussi…Puis l'instant d'après, j'étais en sécurité… avec lui.

- Je ne comprends pas, soufflais je.

Une question brûlait mes lèvres. Je me redressais afin d'être face à lui. Il m'interrogea du regard en repositionnant correctement le plaid sur mes épaules.

- Oui ?

On parlait tout les deux à voix basse, comme si parler trop fort pouvait attirer le danger. Je levais doucement la main pour caresser son visage, fronçant un peu les sourcils. Je me lançais, hésitante.

- Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? Et…Que…Que c'est il passé là bas ? Avec…Avec ce gars, Dimitri ? Quand je suis partie ? Et Rose ? Que…

Ça se bousculait tellement vite dans ma tête que j'avais cru qu'elle allait explosé. Heureusement, Edward arrêta mon flot de question d'un doigt sur ma bouche. Il me scruta intensément, avant de sourire. Un sourire plutôt triste. Il dessina mes cernes.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ça maintenant ? Repose toi un peu… Tu es fatigué…

Il avait raison. Pourquoi brusquer les choses ? La journée avait été longue…riche en émotion…terrible… Je sentais mes larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux.

- Je ne veux pas dormir, marmonnais je en jouant avec le col de son t-shirt épais.

Je redoutais les cauchemars. Ces rêves sombres et froids qui m'hantait l'esprit. Edward le comprit, parce que son expression devint plus grave.

- C'est fini Bella, me rassura t il en prenant mes mains.

Ça avait beau être terminé, enfin je l'espérais, on ne pouvait pas tout oublier. Cette journée resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. J'avais frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises… Et le pire, c'est que j'avais assisté impuissamment à la mort de Maria… Pensée à cette dernière fit naître des sanglots dans ma gorge. Elle ne méritait pas une fin comme ça…

Face à mes larmes soudaines, Edward paniqua.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il enveloppa mes joues pour effacer mes pleurs abondants. Son front collait le mien alors que je vidais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Soulagée, triste, et en colère.

- Bella s'il te plait…Chut…Ne pleurs pas…ça va aller ma puce, ne pleurs pas s'il te plaît…Parle moi, me supplia t il penaud.

- Oh ! Oh Edward c'était…Horrible ! J'ai eu si peur ! Je te croyais…mort ! Il y…avait…tout ce sang ! Et Maria…Oh la pauvre ! Mon Dieu la pauvre ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ! hoquetais je.

Edward se contentait de m'embrasser le bout du nez.

- Pourquoi des monstres de ce genre existe ? C'est tellement injuste !

Il m'attira à lui tendrement pour me bercer alors que je finissais mes sanglots dans son cou.

- Je sais, murmura t il attristé. Je suis désolé…Tu n'avais pas à subir tout ça.

- Elle non plus !

- Oui c'est vrai, toutefois…ça ne change rien à son sort. D'une manière ou d'une autre cette fille était en danger. C'est malheureux mais c'est la vérité.

- Donc elle était destinée à mourir coupé en petit morceau ? C'est répugnant ! couinais je contre lui.

- Non, c'est juste que son père a fait en sorte d'en arriver là.

- Si c'est son fichu père le fautif pourquoi ne pas l'avoir kidnappé lui !

Il hésita, avant de répondre.

- Parce que toucher un proche peut être plus efficace que l'approche directe. On peut l'atteindre personnellement de cette façon sans l'avoir sous la main.

Je reniflais discrètement. Le calme m'avait peu à peu envahit, j'avais épuisé mon stock de larme.

- Ca va aller, me chuchota t il à l'oreille.

Durant de longues minutes Edward continuait de me rassurer. Alternant calin et léger baiser sur la joue. Il était plus facile d'oublier dans ces bras. Juste un moment. C'était tout ce que je demandais. Mes souvenirs allaient me traquer, je le sentais. Un peu de répis même pour quelques minutes seraient la bienvenue. De nouveau la porte du véhicule s'ouvrit. Rosalie s'installait bruyamment dérrière le volant et posait 2 boîtes de cartons sur le siège passager. Une odeur délicieuse prit place dans l'habitacle. Puis dans un mouvement fluide, Rose jeta un sac en plastique bleu vers nous. J'avais baissé la tête automatiquement, et je freinais un sourire lorsqu'Edward maudisait ce stupide sac qu'il avait reçu en pleine figure.

- Pfiou ! Quel froid ! C'est ça les mois de Septembre ici ? Ca craint ! Quel bled pourri ! se plaignit Rose en frottant ses mains.

Je tressaillis. Septembre ? J'avais perdue la notion du temps. Pour moi, il s'était passé au moins une semaine depuis mon anniversaire.

- Quel jour sommes nous ?

Ma voix était minable. Rosalie démarra le moteur hâtivement. Elle me regarda via le rétroviseur.

- Hum ? Oh ! Le 16 je crois.

Ah bon ? Donc il s'est écoulé seulement 3 jours ? Incroyable…

- Pourquoi neige t-il autant ?

- On est dans un endroit paumé qui se nomme l'Alaska, chérie. Plus particulièrement dans un foutu village perdu dans les montagnes ! Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose non ? Je ne sais pas moi, une plage par exemple… Avec pourquoi pas le Capitaine Crochet en guise de Jenks ? Se moqua t-elle gentiment.

Edward donna un violent coup de pied dans le siège de Rosalie qui rebondissait sans surprise. Je mettais figée à son nom, mais je me repris rapidement.

- Petit con, la prochaine fois je te pète les jambes ! Je conduis bon sang !

- Fais attention à se que tu dis, stupide blonde.

- Surveille tes insultes Edward, je vais foutre le feu à ta langue tu ne vas rien comprendre crois moi…

Son regard océan mitraillait le concerné par le rétro. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise. Ma main se colla automatiquement sur la bouche d'Edward avant que la bombe invisible explose. Je le suppliais silencieusement. J'en avais assez des conflits. Lentement, je retirais mes doigts de ses lèvres alors que je voyais toujours de la colère danser dans ses prunelles. A mon plus grand soulagement, il ne dit rien. Je lui offris un sourire timide pour le remercier.

- Alors…Hum, qu'as-tu pris Rosalie ? Demandais je d'une petite voix, légèrement intimidé maintenant.

J'espérais que la tension dans la voiture s'estompait vite. J'allais finir par suffoquer. Elle tapa furieusement ses griffes parfaites sur le volant. Apparemment, elle ne faisait pas parti de ses filles qui pleurnichaient après s'être cassé un ongle. Elle soupira, avant de parler de deux énormes pizzas. Déjà, je respirais plus facilement.

- Je t'ai pris des vêtements aussi, tu devrais enfiler quelques choses maintenant avant d'attraper froid. Je crois que ça ira niveau taille.

Plusieurs maisons en bois apparurent à l'extérieur. Des baraques magnifique et énormes qui auraient brisé le cœur d'un sans-abri, jusqu'au cabanes sombre, délabré et insignifiante. Edward s'anima soudain en s'emparant du sac bleuté. Il en sortit un large sweat-shirt mauve épais, un bas de survêt en coton gris et une paire de chaussette blanche.

- Chalet numéros 8 ? fit Rose.

- Chalet numéros 8, confirma Edward en arrachant d'un coup de dents les étiquettes des vêtements.

J'attrapais le haut violet et le passait difficilement sur ma tête. Mes épaules hurlaient de douleurs. Heureusement Edward m'aida délicatement à m'habiller, et mon cœur manquait de sortir de ma poitrine lorsqu'il vêtit mes jambes du survêtement chaud. Même la scène des chaussettes m'avait fait rougir. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un garçon m'enfilerait des chaussettes blanches ! Finalement, j'avais trouvé ça mignon.

La voiture se gara près d'une maisonnette portant un immense 8 sur la porte. Elle était un peu en retrait des autres habitations. Rosalie sortit la première en apportant la nourriture, alors qu'Edward enfonça ma grande capuche sur la tête et glissa son bras sous mes genoux pour m'emporter dehors. Je cachais mon visage contre lui, afin d'éviter que l'air frais fouette mes petites égratignures. Rose se battit contre la clé du cabanon, et c'est dans un silence religieux que nous rentrions à l'intérieur. La première chose qui me frappa fut d'énormes vagues de chaleur. Le salon était illuminé par une cheminé qui s'embrasait dans un coin, et les murs d'un orange étrange s'accordaient parfaitement aux meubles banals qui occupaient la pièce. Une sensation s'empara de moi, j'ignore ce que c'était mais elle m'avait coupé le souffle et laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

- Merde ! J'avais oublié d'éteindre le feu ! s'écria Rose.

Edward soupira d'exaspération. J'étais toujours suspendue dans ses bras que je ne désirais plus quitter.

- Bravo…N'oublie pas qu'on doit rendre la clé de cette baraque, si tu brûles un tapis je laisse le proprio te battre.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

- Ne sois pas idiot Cullen, j'aime gagner. Tu le sais.

Elle disparut dans un encadrement de porte qui donnait sur une cuisine, portant à une main les cartons de pizza. Il ferma du talon la porte d'entrée, et me posa finement sur le plancher. Mon équilibre devint instable un moment et Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne rencontre le sol boisé. J'avais un léger vertige.

- Ca va ? murmura t-il.

Il avait l'air anxieux. Nom d'un chien ! Je dois avoir une tête affreuse !

- Je vais bien.

Je m'accrochais à son bras en respirant profondément. Bien, j'arrivais quand même à rester debout. Bon début. Alors pourquoi ma gorge semble se rétrécir et mon pouls partir au quart de tour ? J'étais en sécurité maintenant. Pourquoi me sentais je bizarre ? J'appréhendais quelque chose, un choix peut-être. Mais quoi ? C'était comme si j'attendais le verdict final d'un crime atroce. Voila, c'était ça. J'attendais. Je repoussais le moment où j'allais poser cette fameuse question à Edward. J'avais peur. De la réponse, et peut-être même des raisons. Pourtant, j'étais prête à encaisser le coup. Je pouvais sentir au plus profond de mon être que j'arriverais à tout accepter venant de lui.

Je me risque à faire quelques pas dans la demeure, observant la décoration clichée d'un chalet. Piètre solution pour se distraire de ses pensées… Plus tard, je questionnerai Edward. Il me devait des réponses et j'étais sûr qu'il ne s'opposera pas à se confier à moi…N'est ce pas ? On avait fait beaucoup de chemin ensemble, je ne voulais plus de mensonge ou de secret. J'avançais vers le feu de la cheminée et croisais les bras. Les flammes jouaient entre elles et projetaient mon ombre et celle d'Edward contre les murs. Il était derrière moi, attendant lui aussi.

- Et maintenant ? Lâchais je hésitante.

Que va t-il se passer à présent ? Je savais que le danger rôdait autour de moi, je n'étais pas idiote. Quand vont-ils remarquer la disparition de…Jenks ? Les autres psychopathes s'apercevront de mon escapade. Aucun doute là-dessus. Surtout si je retourne auprès de ma famille. Les médias m'harcèleraient 24h/24, peut-être même que je serais surveillé par les hommes de Charlie. J'attirerais involontairement les regards sur moi, comme si une énorme flèche rouge me pointerait avec un message clignotant « Hey bande de taré ! Je suis vivante ! Haha ! ». La boule dans ma gorge grandissait…Et si Edward n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser rentrer chez moi ? Jugeant la situation trop dangereuse pour l'instant ? Peut-être qu'il envisageait de me cacher dans un endroit pour quelque temps. Une île déserte par exemple ? On s'enfuirait tout les deux comme des fugitifs ! C'était éventuellement une solution. Mais est-ce que j'étais capable de supporter cette condition assez longtemps ?

**Oui.**

Edward me retourna, il était épuisé. Il retira ma capuche et me fit son sourire en coin adorable. L'envie de l'embrasser désespérément me vins. Cependant, je me forçais à contrôler mes pulsions irrationnelles.

- Eh bien, je ne comprends pas ton fragment de question. Pourrais-tu développer ?

Je l'enlaçais affectueusement et nichais mon nez dans son buste. Sa fragrance était comme une drogue.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

J'avais encore la voix rauque et sombre. Brisée à l'intérieur. Edward glissa ses mains sous mon sweat-shirt pour caresser mon dos. Je frissonnais à la froideur de ses doigts. Il embrassa mes cheveux.

- Demain, tu partiras avec Rosalie.

Je ne sais pas s'il avait volontairement exclue le « Nous ». Il devait forcément m'accompagner. C'était évident pour moi.

- Où ça ?

- A Forks.

Un autre frisson me parcourut l'échine, ce n'était pas les mains d'Edward. Je ne dis rien, et je pensais qu'il crut que je n'avais pas saisis. Ma réaction n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. En fait, j'avais encore dû mal à le réaliser. J'avais la possibilité de retrouver Charlie, Renée, Emmett, ainsi que tout mes amis mais j'avais toujours l'impression que tout ceci étaient inaccessible.

- Tu rentres chez toi, Bella, souffla t-il dans ma tignasse.

Je restais immobile dans ses bras. Ne devrais-je pas sauter de joie ?

- Tu as les mains froides.

C'était la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas demander à Edward s'il avait bien réfléchis aux conséquences en me donnant cette liberté. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Je mérite d'être réchauffé femme. Tu es bien plus chaude que cette fichue cheminée, ronronna Edward en appuyant ses caresses.

- Viens-tu juste de me dire que je suis chaude ? M'écriais je en m'empourprant.

Edward s'esclaffa brièvement, je frétillais à la mélodie de son rire. Il retira ses mains de mon haut pour mettre un doigt sous mon menton. Deux belles émeraudes me dévisageaient.

- Il n'y a pas de sous-entendue Bee, même si ça vaut aussi dans ce sens là.

J'avais encore eu la folle envie de manger ses lèvres, mais m'abstenu. Je le repoussais, faussement en colère. Il essaya de m'attirer à lui mais je lui tapais le bras.

- Ne me touche pas, pervers.

- Edward arrête de la tripoter ! Laisse la respirer un peu !

Rosalie avait choisit d'intervenir, la bouche pleine. Pendant un instant je pensais voir mon frère dans sa façon de mâcher. J'étais sûr que cette fille plairait à Emmett. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Edward regardait la blonde d'un air suspect.

- Alors comme ça on se fait des parts de pizza en cachette, accusa t-il.

- Tu me connais, pour ça je n'ai pas d'ami.

Elle engloutit son doigt baigné de tomate, ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement qui fit dresser mes cheveux.

- Mmmh…Délicieux !

C'est clair, Emmett aurait baver jusqu'à inonder ses chaussures.

…

Rosalie avait piqué une crise en remarquant la tache de sang sèche sur le t-shirt d'Edward. Elle l'avait insulté plusieurs minutes, et j'avais avalé de travers mon morceau de pizza. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit. Contrairement à Rose qui avait vidé elle-même un carton devant mes yeux éberlués. Je me demandais où allait tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait. A croire qu'elle avait quatre estomacs. Edward n'avait fait aucun commentaire, il laissait la furie ce vider de ces propos durs alors que je fantasmais sur sa taille de guêpe digne d'une mannequin. Bon sang ! Cette femme était un pur canon ! Pourquoi Edward n'avait il pas craqué sur elle ? C'était bizarre, un vrai mystère. Ça défier presque les lois de la nature.

- Enfoiré ! Il m'a coûté presque 40 dollars !

- Je te rembourserais.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Edward ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Tu as peut-être explosé les points que je t'ai faits ! Et je ne suis pas ta foutue infirmière !

L'image de Rosalie en tenue d'infirmière sexy me fit sursauter. Aucune suggestion sexuelle pourtant. Pourquoi mon cerveau tournait d'une manière tordue ?

- Rose, soupira Edward, le sang s'est juste échappé d'un coté, c'est tout. J'ai seulement à changer la compresse. Alors arrête d'hurler s'il te plaît, Bella est terrorisée.

En effet, la colère de Rosalie m'avait effrayée. Je notais mentalement de ne pas la fâcher dans les heures à venir. Je baissais le regard et fis rouler une olive sur la table de la cuisine.

- Bien ! Je suppose que le sujet est clos. As-tu vérifié ton billet en faite ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Edward faire les gros yeux à Rosalie. C'est quoi le bordel ? De quel fichu billet parlaient-ils ?

- Un billet ? Nous partons en avion ? demandais je.

Ils avaient tressailli tout les deux, comme s'ils se sont rendus compte de ma présence. Edward était furieux maintenant, son expression parlait pour lui. Rosalie semblait confuse.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Quelle importance !

- Je paris qu'Alice non plus. Mais merde qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi !

Il se leva brusquement, furibond. Mon cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je ne comprenais pas leur comportement.

- Ne me parle d'elle ok ? Que je sois ici où là-bas ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la prévenir !

- Connerie ! Ce n'est pas en faisant le mort que tu vas arranger les choses avec ta soeur !

- Qui a dit que je voulais arranger les choses ? siffla t-il mauvais.

- Elle s'inquiète Edward ! Ne lui tourne pas le dos comme ça…

Le vert splendide de ses yeux avait disparu. Il tremblait de rage, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il se retenait d'exploser. Un ouragan aurait le même effet à cet instant.

- Quoi ? Je lui tourne le dos ? Moi ? Elle m'a clairement dit mes soi-disant quatre vérités après la mort d'Esmée ! Alors s'il te plaît n'inverse surtout pas les rôles Rosalie Hale, parce que je jure devant Dieu que je vais retourner cette putain pièce !

- Bordel Cullen ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu vas partir à l'autre bout du monde et tu n'es même pas sûr d'y revenir vivant ! Brailla t-elle.

- Qui s'en souciera !

Je n'aimais pas leur conversation. Je n'aimais pas leurs attitudes. Je n'aimais pas sentir cette angoisse m'étreindre. Et je n'aimais surtout pas assister à cette scène comme un putain de fantôme.

- Moi par exemple ! Regarde Jasper aussi ! Même s'il ne dit rien, je sais que cette situation le fait souffrir. Il souffre bon sang ! Je connais mon frère ! Une vraie éponge à émotion ! Il en marre de voir Alice malheureuse…

Rosalie me désigna d'un geste de la main avant qu'Edward réplique. Il fuyait mon contact visuel. Ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer mes hypothèses loufoques.

- Je pense que ton amie doit savoir. D'après ce que j'ai vue, vous êtes assez proches.

- Savoir quoi ? tentais je.

- C'est ridicule ! ricana Edward. Tu réagis comme si j'avais pris un ticket sans retour !

- Ça risque d'être le cas si tu ne prends pas les bonnes décisions. Réfléchis un peu Edward, tu vas te pointer en Italie alors que tous te croient mort ! Le pire c'est que tu as une chance sur un million pour lui mettre la main dessus, et si cela arrive tu seras seul face à une armée de pitbull enragé équipés de mitraillette. Je ne serais pas là pour t'aider si ça tourne mal.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Il faut que cette merde se termine rapidement. Si le supprimer me prendra une éternité, et bien je l'accepterai. Tant que cette ordure pourrira dans un trou…grommela t-il les yeux noir.

Un seul mot m'avait frappé. Rien qu'un seul. Un pays.

L'Italie.

Je me crispais sur ma chaise. Il partait en Italie ? Pourquoi ? Un adverbe n'arrêtait pas de faire la toupie dans ma tête : loin. L'étonnement passé, je cédais moi aussi à la colère. Pourquoi devait il s'en aller maintenant ? Dans un endroit rempli de mafieux si j'ai bien compris ! Il le faisait exprès !

- L'Italie ? Qu'est ce que tu vas foutre en Italie !

Mon courroux était d'une telle ampleur que je savais mon visage écarlate. Edward croisa enfin mon regard, et je voyais l'homme qui m'avait effrayé durant les premiers jours de mon kidnapping. Pour autant, je restais de marbre.

- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas Bella.

Sa voix dure m'avait blessé. Je me levai pour m'approcher de lui, Rosalie fixait un point imaginaire devant elle, l'air absente.

- On m'a enlevé, Edward. Je mérite de savoir, cette histoire me concerne aussi, sifflais je entre mes dents.

Quelque chose se passa. La peine déchira son masque acerbe, et il m'observa comme s'il m'apercevait pour la première fois. Ma fureur diminua, je regrettais soudain de m'être emportée contre lui. J'étais à deux doigts de laisser tomber, et de me jeter dans ses bras afin d'éviter une dispute. Mais avant que je fasse le moindre geste, Edward tourna les talons. Je l'entendis soufflais un « Je sais », et il quitta la cuisine. Je restais planté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux dans le vide.

La main de Rosalie se posa sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il t'expliquera, me rassura t-elle.

J'acquiesçais. J'étais têtue comme fille, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi tant que je ne saurais pas.

- C'est quoi le problème avec cette Alice ?

Je ne la connaissais pas, pourtant une certaine rancœur c'était crée vis-à-vis d'elle. On aurait dit un aimant à conflit. A chaque fois que ce prénom apparaissait dans une conversation, il y avait soit des cris, soit du sang. Rosalie jeta une olive à sa bouche.

- C'est compliqué…Je préfère qu'il te le dise lui-même.

Je retins un soupir de frustration. Débarrassant la table avec elle, je réfléchis à comment faire cracher le morceau à Edward. Les yeux doux peut-être ? Les cris ? Les claques ? Les pleurs ? Finalement, j'optai pour jouer la carte de la fille traumatisée…

- On partira très tôt demain matin, Forks n'est pas à 1 heure d'ici. Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, on a pour environs 48 heures de route. Sans pause. Je pense qu'on y sera dans trois jours.

La perspective du voyage me retourna les tripes. Encore trois jours, et je pourrais me jeter au cou de Renée. Ça semblait tellement improbable.

- Et Edward ?

Rose mouilla un chiffon et essuya distraitement la table.

- Il a son avion demain soir, pour l'Italie…

- Est-il obligé de s'en aller ?

Mon cœur se comprima à la vision d'un océan nous séparant.

- J'en ai bien peur, oui. Ce qui me tue, c'est qu'il ne prend pas conscience de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il y aura peut-être de très grave conséquence.

Elle se dirigea vers levier pour rincer le tissu utilisé. J'allais lui demander pourquoi, mais je doutais qu'elle me réponde honnêtement. Ce n'était pas à elle de me le dire de toute façon.

- Tu as essayé de l'en dissuader ? Il y a certainement une autre solution…

- Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas. Soupira Rosalie en prenant appuie sur le comptoir pour me regarder.

Je ne cernais toujours pas la raison de son départ. Ce qui commençait à prodigieusement m'agacer. Je décidais de passer à autre chose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurais mes réponses. J'avais toute la nuit devant moi.

- C'est drôle, je me demande pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas dans sa galère. Tu l'aides tellement !

- J'ai mes raisons, fit elle en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça ?

Elle me fixa un moment, hésitante de m'en dire plus. Rose croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai connu ça moi aussi à une époque. Travailler dans la pègre n'est pas une chose dont je suis fière Bella. Sauf qu'à la différence d'Edward, j'avais le choix. Le choix de tout arrêter.

Elle se raclait la gorge, prête à dévoiler des morceaux de son passé.

- Je n'avais pas une vie facile tu sais, entre un père alcoolique et une mère infidèle. Ça partait souvent en bagarre le soir. Quand j'avais ton âge, ma mère s'est barrée avec son amant. Nous laissant Jasper et moi avec notre père. Aux files des mois, mon père est devenu fou. Il était de plus en plus violent.

Rosalie jouait avec les bagues de ses doigts. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Le jour où il a levé la main sur Jasper, était la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. J'ai su que je devais réagir avant qu'un drame ne survienne. Mon petit frère était tous ce qu'il me restait. Peu après mes 18 ans, je me suis enfuie avec Jasper. Mon frère et moi n'avions qu'un an de différence. Mon père n'a même pas prit la peine de nous chercher…

Elle remonta une des manches de son pull rouge, et je pus découvrir avec horreur une balafre qui s'étendait de son coude à la moitié de son bras droit.

- Mais que…

- J'ai dû me battre Bella, pour survivre. Pour subvenir au besoin de mon frangin.

Son regard froid se perdit dans le mien.

- On passait la nuit dans ma voiture. Dieu merci j'en avais une ! Mais ce n'était pas une vie, mes petits boulots de serveuses ne me suffisaient pas. J'avais assez de dignité pour ne pas me prostituer, bien que je respecte ces personnes. Et j'ai eu le malheur de goûter à l'argent facile.

Elle recouvrit son bras.

- J'ai travaillée un peu plus de trois ans sur le compte d'Aro. J'étais plus doué dans le vol de voiture que dans le trafic d'humain. Jasper savait dans quoi je m'étais embarqué, et j'ai fait en sorte de l'éloigner le plus possible de cette merde. Les personnes avec qui je travaillais savaient que je n'étais pas une sorte de balance, et je n'avais pas de grande responsabilité dans ce milieu. Je n'ai pas sali leur business, je n'étais donc pas une menace. Aro m'a laissé partir de ses affaires. Et ceci…

Elle tapota son bras.

- …est une sorte d'avertissement.

Je restais bouche bée à sa confidence. Je comprenais à présent son attitude, son coté protectrice, les coups de fils d'Edward, son agressivité. En plus d'être une femme magnifique, elle était forte et courageuse. Ça devait beaucoup lui coûter de raconter cette partie de sa vie. J'ignore comment Edward c'était retrouvé dans tout ça, mais Rosalie l'avait assisté depuis le début. J'en étais certaine.

Je décidais de changer de sujet. Rosalie était tendu à cause de son récit. Je ne voulais pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux, et puis il n'y avait rien à redire sur ce sujet. Son passé m'était dévoilé, je ne voyais pas où chercher plus loin. Le tour avait été fait.

- Tu es un membre de la famille d'Edward ? Une…de ses ex ?

Je m'étais presque étranglé en lui posant cette question. La rivalité avec Aphrodite était le dernier truc que je souhaitais. Rosalie me regarda comme si je lui avais avoué une attirance soudaine pour les singes.

- Seigneur ! Non ! s'écria-t elle choqué. Edward est comme mon petit frère ! C'est ainsi que je le considère !

Elle éclata de rire alors que je virais au cramoisis.

- Mon frère Jasper est le fiancé d'Alice, la sœur d'Edward, continua Rosalie à bout de souffle.

- Tu es donc sa belle-sœur, éludais je.

Elle fit oui de la tête, souriante toujours de mon absurdité. Eh bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'en savais moi ? Hein ?

- Edward n'est pas mon style de mec. Je préfère les bruns aux yeux bleus, bien baraqués, avec de l'humour, qui a un amour fou pour les voitures et la nourriture ! souffla t-elle rêveuse.

J'en étais ravie. Ma conscience applaudissait frénétiquement de joie. J'étais ahuris par mon coté possessive.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ton genre idéal ?

Je m'empourprais, gêné. Rosalie ressemblait plus à une adolescente qu'à une adulte à cet instant.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de type de mec…

- Oh allez ! Ne fais pas ta prude !

Je réfléchis sérieusement. La première personne masculine qui me venait automatiquement était Edward, ensuite bien sûr quelques stars super sexy.

- Je…Je ne sais pas, bégayais je, Hum…je crois…que j'ai un faible pour les mauvais garçons…

En fin de compte, c'était vrai. Bizarrement. Je n'étais jamais sorti avec un mec, alors comment je pouvais savoir mon type ? Rosalie sauta du plan de travail en secouant la tête, pas dupe.

- Un mauvais garçon plutôt !

- De quoi tu parles ? dis-je indifférente.

- Ne me prend pas pour une framboise ! Tes yeux te trahissent, ils brillent de la même façon que ceux de Rose dans Titanic, me répondit elle fièrement.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et chuchota comme si elle me confessait un meurtre.

- L'amour Bella.

…

Edward avait profité de prendre une douche lors de ma discussion avec Rosalie. Je le savais parce que dés que j'avais pénétré dans la salle de bain la vapeur portait son parfum, et il avait laissé son sac de rechange. J'étais resté presque trente minutes sous l'eau chaude pour me détendre, en espérant que la phrase énigmatique de Rose puisse s'effacer de ma tête et que je pense à autre chose. Mon retour à la maison par exemple. Je m'attendais à ce que l'odeur d'Edward disparaisse, mais en vînt ! Le brouillard enivrant semblait persistant, s'accrochant dans mes cheveux et sur ma peau comme si elle m'embrassait. Quand j'étais sorti de la cabine d'eau, je me sentais incroyablement fraîche et propre. Mes jambes étaient douces, mes cheveux revivaient, mon enveloppe charnelle dégageait une odeur de bébé. J'étais bien.

Je serrais une serviette autour de moi et cherchais les sous-vêtements propres que Rose m'avait donnés. Combien d'argent cette fille avait claqué pour m'habiller ? C'est dingue ! J'en avais presque honte.

Je levais le nez face au grand miroir scotché au dessus du lavabo. Mon reflet me fit un choque et je sursautais comme une idiote. Quelque chose avait changé. Je n'avais pas un œil de Lynx, mais un détail me rendait différente. C'était dans mon regard.

_« L'amour Bella »_

L'amour…Ce terme se répercutait très fort dans mon esprit. Je me dévisageais dans le miroir de la salle de bain pour trouver toute trace qui prouvait ce que m'avait jeté Rosalie à la figure, avant de partir comme une voleuse. Je ne connaissais rien à l'amour, où tout ce qui s'en rapproché. Il était impossible pour moi d'être amoureuse, parce que je l'aurais sentis comme la foudre non ? J'essayais en tout cas de m'en persuader. D'après ce que j'avais entendu par Jessica, c'était comme une décharge électrique qui traverse votre corps et fait décoller votre cœur. A un point presque douloureux. Ensuite, on a l'impression d'être enveloppé dans du coton et chaque cellule qui vous compose semble vouloir hurler de bonheur lorsque votre bien-aimé vous touche. Il occupe vos pensées nuit et jour, éclipse votre environnement quand il rentre dans votre champ de vision… Bref, c'est ce que ma meilleure amie m'avait confié. Telle une force invisible, il vous arrache le cœur pour le donner au prétendant. Pour moi l'amour à mon age, c'était deux personnes qui ce parle dans une langue guimauve presque écoeurante. J'avais assisté à ce phénomène avec Jessica et Mike. Ils s'aimaient certes, c'était mignon de les voir interagir ensemble, mais il y avait des jours où l'envie d'éclater de rire ou de vomir me prenait… Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça. De ma main, j'effaçais la brume qui prenait place sur la glace. J'avais maigri, et des cernes soulignés mes yeux chocolat. Des yeux étrangement pétillants. A part les quelques bleus sur ma peau et les égratignures sur mon visage, mon corps n'avait pas trop été endommagé. Toutefois, j'avais toujours des allures de zombie.

Terrifiant.

Ce qui me faisait plus flipper était mon regard. Je n'avais pas cette foutue lueur avant. Pourquoi venait-elle maintenant ? J'avais dû manger un truc périmé…

**Oui c'est ça, mens toi encore plus. On ne t'a pas jeté un sort plutôt ? J'en suis sûr que Victoria pratique le vodou.**

Je secouais la tête. Stupide jumelle spirituelle !

J'avais grogné en enfilant ma petite culotte blanche et mon soutien-gorge. Je m'étais rendu compte que Rosalie avait oublié de me donner une tenue pour dormir. Génial. Qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? Mon œil louchait sur le sac d'Edward. En haussant les épaules, je l'ouvris pour m'emparer d'une des ses chemises. J'avais choisi une blanche qui m'arrivait à la moitié de mes cuisses. Les manches étaient légèrement trop longues pour mes bras frêle, et j'avais fermé chaque bouton mais décida de laisser respirer le haut de ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas si Edward allait râlé sur le fait que j'avais piqué ses affaires. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Rosalie avait rejoins sa chambre, je ne pouvais donc pas la déranger. Et il faisait assez bon dans la maison pour se balader en maillot de bain. Non je ne cherchais pas d'excuse…

J'allais dans la chambre que Rose m'avait désigné un peu plus tôt. Celle que je devais occuper. Mon pouls s'accéléra alors que je souhaitais croiser Edward dans les couloirs. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis la dispute dans la cuisine. Déçu, je marchais vers ma chambre. Elle était petite, mais chaleureuse. Les murs étaient peints d'un joli beige clair, et le lit blanc aux couvertures épaisses me donnait envie d'y séjourner toute une semaine. La lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet alourdis un peu mes paupières. C'est en baillant comme un pur garçon manqué que je me traînais jusqu'au lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Je mettais assise au rebord du matelas. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit ici, qu'il passe la nuit avec moi. Sa voix me manqué, et je m'en voulu vraiment d'avoir était insistante dans cette fichue cuisine. On aurait pu parler en ce moment, enlacés touts les deux sur ce maudit lit. Maintenant, je n'avais que sa chemise pour me réconforter…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Je me raidis sur place alors qu'une voix trop familière brisa le silence de la pièce.

- Bella ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Edward semblait calme, et à sa simple présence mon cœur tapait violemment dans ma poitrine. J'avais dû résister au désir de me retourner pour voir l'expression de son visage. J'avais croisé les bras comme une gamine, muette. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il m'avait toujours blessé. Une petite colère s'empara de moi quand la dispute, où j'avais été invisible, me revint en mémoire.

- J'ai vue de la lumière, je pensais que tu dormais à cette heure-ci. Rosalie ronfle déjà. Se justifia t-il.

Je continuais à fixer le mur d'en face. S'il voulait que je lui adresse la parole, il devait faire le premier pas. Il y a eu du mouvement derrière moi et je sentais le lit s'enfoncer sous le poids d'Edward.

- Tu boudes ?

Sa voix était malicieuse et enfantine. Il voulait se faire pardonner de son comportement. Ce tricheur savait que je ne pouvais pas lui résister quand il employait cette méthode. Une flèche de paix m'avait transpercé la poitrine, et je voulais me retourner pour me blottir contre lui, mais deux bras chaud encerclaient soudain ma taille. Mon dos fut plaqué contre son torse et j'haletais, le sang en feu, lorsque je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou.

- Oh tu me fais la tête ! Tu es si adorable bébé…roucoula t-il.

Il déposa des millions de petit baiser dans mon cou, et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement. Je retins carrément un miaulement. Je voulais le repousser, mais je réussis seulement à poser mes mains sur les siennes. A quoi joue t-il bon sang ? Il voulait ma mort certainement.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu tires la gueule Bee, ta jolie voix me manque…

Il m'étreignis tendrement, et huma mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de son contact.

- Tu sens divinement bon…

Je restais silencieuse, j'aurais mentis si j'avais dit que ce qu'il m'avouait ne me faisait aucun effet. Edward soupira et son souffle chaud balayait mon épaule.

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me parler je serais obligé d'exécuter le plan B.

Je fronçais les sourcils, méfiante tout d'un coup. Plan B ? Ha ! Qu'il essaye ! Je n'ouvrirais pas la bouche tant que cet imbécile ne me dit pas clairement qu'il était désolé pour son attitude envers moi. J'en avais marre d'être toujours celle à qui on ne disait rien. On avait essayé de voler mes organes ! J'avais le droit de savoir merde !

Au moment où j'avais entrepris de me tourner pour le fusiller du regard, je basculais brusquement en arrière. J'avais rebondis comme une poupée sur le lit, les yeux écarquillaient de surprise alors qu'Edward enjambait ma taille pour me clouer au matelas. Il bloqua mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et je fus immédiatement subjugué par son regard intense. Diable ! Pourquoi devait-il être brûlant comme l'Enfer ? Ma détermination de lui tenir tête avait fondue comme neige au soleil.

Je me tortillais, rougissante tandis qu'Edward me détaillait attentivement. Un sourire coquin apparaissait sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit tressauter mon ventre et mon cœur en même temps. Mes mains me démangeaient, je voulais tellement les faire courir dans ses cheveux fous…

- Pourquoi cette chemise me rappelle vaguement la mienne ? Tu as piqué mes affaires Bella ! râla t-il.

Je mordillais mes lèvres en lui faisant mes yeux de biche. Il me regarda comme si j'étais Bambi, dans le rôle du chasseur bien sûr…Mais bon, j'aurais très bien pu avoir l'expression d'un chaton enragé, il aurait fait la même tête.

- Je réclame vengeance, fis Edward d'un ton grave.

Il serra sa prise sur mes poignets alors que je soulevais mes sourcils l'air de dire « Ne fais pas quelque chose que j'aurais fait à ta place enfoiré ». Il m'offrit un sourire du genre « On pari ? ». Edward se racla bruyamment la gorge. Sa bouche avait un peu rétréci. Il se pencha vers moi, gonflant légèrement les joues et je me mis à bouger dans tout les sens pour éviter son venin buccal.

- Alors là non Edward ! C'est dégoûtant ! Si je trouve le moindre filet de bave sur moi je te crève en moins de deux ! hurlais je furieuse.

Il avait étouffé un rire mais continua sa descente, je cessais de me battre sous lui et tournais la tête en fermant les yeux. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Je me promis de l'étrangler quand je serais libérée. Coincée entre lui et le lit, je gémissais des insultes alors qu'il colla sa bouche contre ma joue. Je m'attendais à un flot visqueux, mais au lieu d'un cracha de sa part (ce qui était totalement beurk), il embrassa maladroitement ma pommette.

- Tu parles ! s'écria t-il émerveillé.

- Bien sûr, mais pas au sale taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé qui essaye de me baver dessus, grommelais je.

Il lâcha lentement mes poignets et je m'apprêtais à mettre mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange quand il s'attaqua soudain à mes flancs, les chatouillant comme un dingue comme s'il avait peur que je me jette sur lui pour l'assassiner. Je glapis en tentant de repousser son agression, mais pas assez longtemps vu que les sensations me firent tordre de rire. Je le suppliais d'arrêter, j'avais besoin de respirer et des larmes ne cessaient de s'échapper alors que je gloussais sous les assauts de ses doigts.

- Tu promets d'arrêter de râler ? Mmmh ?

- Oui ! D'accord ! Stop maintenant ! hoquetais entre mes rires.

Je récupérais une respiration normale lorsqu'il enleva ses mains. Edward me regarda innocemment un instant avant de me libérer de ses jambes. Je profitais de ce moment pour le saisir par les épaules et le plaquer de toutes mes forces à la place que j'occupais précédemment. Edward était tellement abasourdis par mes gestes rapides qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, et agrippaient mes mains à son cou, prête à l'étrangler.

- Ok Edward, donne moi une seule raison de te laisser en vie, dis je dangereusement les cheveux en bataille.

J'étais sûr d'avoir des allures d'une guerrière. Edward attrapa délicatement mes bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sainte mère de Dieu ! Si tu me tue maintenant Bella je t'en serais reconnaissant !

Il était sincère, ce qui me troubla un peu. Je lui jetai un regard noir et j'avais cru le voir déglutir.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Et n'incruste pas le Tout Puissant dans notre dispute ! Je te laisse la chance de te racheter !

- Ok ! Hum…Tu veux une raison ?

Je serais un peu plus sa gorge pour qu'il réfléchit plus vite.

- Je pense que tu m'apprécies beaucoup trop pour me tuer.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, minaudais je, je te déteste.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, qui aime bien châtie bien, psalmodia Edward.

Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient un bref moment, mais je repris le contrôle de la situation. J'arrêtais de faire pressions sur sa gorge pour faire courir mes doigts sur son torse. Il portait un débardeur gris avec un jogging noir.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais je vais quand même te tuer pour montrer que tu as tord pour ce soir. Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?

Je jouais inconsciemment avec le cordon de son bas. Mon prisonnier grogna quelque chose et je levais le nez pour le voir rougir un peu. Mon cœur battait une étrange chamade. Il était tellement craquant que j'avais dû me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir.

- Quoi ?

- J'aime beaucoup ta tenue finalement, m'avoua timidement Edward.

Le feu me monta aussitôt aux joues. Maintenant, il y avait deux écrevisses sur un lit que deux être humains. Mon souffle devint irrégulier quand je sentis ses doigts effleurer mes cuisses nues.

- Ca te rend…encore plus sexy que t'habitude.

- Moi ? Sexy ? gloussais je encore plus rouge.

Edward se redressait pour toucher les petites coupures sur mon visage et sa proximité me fit de nouveau vibrer.

- Tu es une très belle fille Bella, avec un charme fou et une sensualité qui rendrait dingue n'importe quel homme sur terre. Tu es sexy…Une petite chose très sexy.

Je rougis de plus belle. J'allais répondre à la mention de « petite chose très sexy », parce que d'abord je n'étais pas si « petite » que ça, et je n'étais pas un objet pour que l'on me désigne de « chose » à part si des antennes vertes me sortaient du crâne, ensuite l'adverbe « très » n'était pas utile dans mon cas. Pour ce qui était de « sexy », je pensais plus à une flatterie qu'à une vérité. J'étais sur le point de lui dire ça, quand il prit mes mains. La tête baissait, il fixait nos doigts s'entremêler automatiquement.

- Je te dois des excuses.

Il parlait doucement, son pouce caressait la cicatrice dessinée sur le dos de ma main droite. Un soupir coupable lui échappa.

- Non, je te dois tellement plus, murmura t-il.

Je dégageais une de mes mains afin de remonter sa frimousse. Tout ce qu'il y avait c'était ce masque de tristesse qu'il portait quotidiennement. Une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça.

- Tu as le droit de savoir, c'est vrai. Rosalie a raison.

- Je veux juste des explications Edward. Je ne comprends pas ton brusque départ pour l'Italie.

Je maudissais ma voix qui avait tremblé vers la fin. On y était, enfin. Ses yeux verts me scrutaient comme s'ils cherchaient un indice important. La confiance ?

- Alors, il faut que tu saches tout.

- Je veux tout savoir, l'assurais je en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- C'est une longue histoire, hésita Edward avec un petit sourire nerveux.

Je battais des cils du genre « Et alors ? ». J'avais du temps à présent.

- J'aime les histoires super longue, allez déballe ton conte sale voyou !

On s'esclaffa brièvement, ce qui nous détendit un peu. Edward inspira profondément et m'attira à lui avec douceur pour enfouir son visage dans mon épaule. J'attendais qu'il parle. Mes mains passaient dans ses cheveux de bronze afin de lui montrer qu'il pouvait m'accorder toute sa confiance. Jamais je ne pourrais le trahir. Je n'en avais même pas le courage même si j'étais la plus mauvaise personne sur cette planète. Je pouvais percevoir les battements de son cœur contre mon buste, et sa respiration dans mon cou telle une brise d'été.

- Mes souvenirs à Forks sont flous, j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes huit ans, commença t-il.

- Je te rassure, c'est très vert.

Je le sentais ricaner contre moi, avant qu'il reprenne d'un ton plus grave.

- Mon père a voulu déménager, parce qu'il avait obtenue un poste très convoité dans un hôpital réputé à Seattle. Ma mère n'était pas ravie, elle détestait cette ville. Il y avait beaucoup de délit en ce moment là. Des voles, des agressions, et même des crimes. Esmée n'avait pas la force de briser le rêve de mon père. Il lui avait promis qu'on ne s'éterniserait pas, que ce n'était que pour quelques années jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mieux. Ma mère a accepté. En l'espace d'une semaine, ma sœur et moi avions changé d'établissement scolaire.

- Alice ?

- Oui, ma petite sœur…

Il y avait un silence, et je crus un instant qu'il s'était endormi dans mes bras.

- Le temps passa, trop vite. J'arrivais déjà au lycée, j'étais déjà classé comme le mec fêtard blindé de thunes. C'est à cette période que j'ai eu des mauvaises fréquentations.

- Tu étais populaire ? Waouh ! me moquais je.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ? Je l'imaginais bien au sommet de la pyramide entouré de pimbêche et de joueur de football. Il faut dire ce qu'y est, il y a vraiment une hiérarchique au lycée concernant les élèves.

- Populaire ou pas, j'ai déconné Bella.

Je lui caressais la nuque pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Edward avait retiré sa tête au creux de mon cou, ses yeux brillaient de rage et de chagrin.

- J'ai rencontré une fille lors d'une fête. On s'est revu ensuite, et encore…

Ma gorge me brûlait brusquement. Je ne devrais pas être jalouse. Il avait bien le droit de vivre non ?

- Et ?

- J'ai cru que c'était sérieux entre nous, marmonna t il. Je pensais même que je…l'aimais ?

Mon cœur s'était éparpillé en mille morceaux, et je peinais à les recoller. Respire, c'est du passé… Bordel ! Je ne peux pas me braquer à chaque fois qu'il mentionne une personne du sexe féminin ! C'est pathétique ! Je ne me reconnais plus !

- Tanya n'était pas vraiment net. Que se soit dans notre relation, ou à l'extérieur. J'ai su qu'elle avait un petit problème avec la drogue. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que le sang des Volturi coulé dans ses veines.

- Qui sont les Volturi ?

Charlie l'avait, me semblait-il, relevé avec ses collègues lors d'un dîner.

- C'est une puissante famille italienne, un clan que tout le monde craint…

- Leur nom ne fait pas très italien, lâchais je.

Edward me fixa pour que j'approfondisse mon commentaire. J'haussais les épaules.

- Je m'attendais plus à une marque de spaghetti célèbre, ou un truc du genre…Mozzarella ? dis je avec un accent.

J'avais ramené ma main sur ma bouche quand je réalisai ma remarque. C'était sorti tout seul ! Embarrassée, j'évitais le regard d'Edward. Non mais quelle idiote !

Edward garda le silence quelques secondes, puis comme prévus son rire envoûtant se répercuta dans la chambre.

- Oh Bella, tu es…c'est…Pff !

- Désolé, c'est la fatigue, m'étais-je défendu.

Il secoua la tête, pinçant ces lèvres pour contenir un nouvel excès d'hilarité. Il enveloppa mes joues de ses grandes mains et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur mon front.

- J'aime quand tu es fatigué.

Je roulai des yeux. Si se moquer de ma petite personne le rendait de meilleur humeur, et bien tant pis pour moi ! Je serais son clown personnel.

- Je peux te laisser dormir si tu veux…

- Non ! Continue, tu disais que cette…fille louche était une Volturi.

Il réfléchissait, mesurant le pour et le contre. De toute façon je n'aurais pas dormi, et il le savait.

- J'ignorais que c'était la nièce d'un type qui était à la tête d'un très gros trafic de stupéfiant. C'était un peu comme le Parrain de Seattle, tu vois… J'ai découvert cet univers à cause de Tanya, prenant les mêmes mauvaises options qu'elle… Puis j'ai rencontré son oncle…m'a-t il avoué honteusement.

J'acquiesçais, calme. S'il ne voulait pas me parler de son propre petit problème avec des substances illicites maintenant, je respectais son choix.

- C'est un homme très puissant, devinais je.

- C'est surtout un connard de fantôme, cracha Edward.

Il avait serré les poings, je les avais pris entre mes paumes.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois. Lorsqu'il m'a proposé de bosser un peu pour lui. Après ça, je ne l'ai plus croisé. Il avait un intermédiaire qui nous disait quoi faire.

- Donc… Si je résume, tu as accepté de rendre service à un criminel, qui est par la même occasion un spectre.

- Il ne se montre que très rarement. La plupart du temps il se cache en Italie. Et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu le choix Bella, j'ai fréquenté une des leurs, leur sang. En sortant avec Tanya, c'était comme avoir un couteau de boucher sous la gorge. La famille est sacrée aux yeux d'Aro. C'était dangereux. J'ai profité de certain avantage… J'ai goûté à ce milieu, et c'est trop tard que je me suis rendu compte que c'était du poison.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dans le besoin Edward. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Il me regarda, encore gêné. Je comprenais soudain le « j'ai profité de certain avantage ».

- Oui, mais j'avais besoin d'autre chose…pour me déconnecter de temps en temps. C'était presque une nécessité en ce moment. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de ma famille. Je me disputais souvent avec mes parents, et Alice s'inquiétait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent et briser le cœur de ma mère. Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger…

Edward s'était arrêté, son visage s'assombrit.

- Je savais que Tanya était celle qui me détruisait. Lorsque j'ai rompu avec elle, Aro ne m'a pas lâché, enfin plutôt son porte-parole. Il voulait que je rembourse l'intégralité de mes crédits. Les stupéfiants, l'alcool, les vêtements, les transports, les paris, et d'autres… C'était une façon de montrer qu'on ne jouait pas avec sa nièce. J'ai été un exemple pour ses hommes qu'ils lui tournaient autour. Il a cru que je l'avais utilisé pour accéder à certaine chose… Même si Tanya m'a déçu, je n'étais pas du genre à la tromper pour me défoncer gratis.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait alors ?

- J'ai refusé de les payer au début. Je ne pouvais pas emprunter de l'argent à la banque. Mes parents s'en auraient aperçu et je n'avais pas encore ma majorité. J'ai laissé traîner les dettes, et ça n'a pas plu à Aro.

Sa voix était lourde. Mon corps se contracta involontairement, je m'attendais au pire… Je savais pertinemment que la suite n'allait pas être gaie. Edward avait perdu un peu de couleur, et il fuyait de nouveau mon regard.

- Un matin, le Chef Swan est venu chez moi. Esmée et Carlisle étaient parti la veille pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, ils ne devaient venir qu'en fin d'après midi. La visite de ton père m'a surpris, il portait sa tenue de shérif et il avait un comportement bizarre. Il nous a annoncé à Alice et moi qu'un accident s'était produit aux alentour de Forks.

Juste avant de souffler sa phrase, ses iris pleins de reproche avaient vrillés les miens.

- Ce n'était pas un « accident » Bella, j'ai tué mes parents. Aro l'a provoqué en guise de représailles. J'ai condamné mes propres parents…

J'avais pris ses mains pour les serrer, attristé. Le souvenir d'une femme au visage doux et au regard vert me venait à l'esprit.

- Un train a percuté le véhicule lorsqu'ils ont traversé une voie ferrée. Carlisle n'était pas un chauffard, il respectait la loi. Les hommes d'Aro l'ont forcément fait du rentre dedans pour l'obliger à dépasser la ligne d'arrêt. Mon père est mort sur le cou, et ma mère est tombé dans le coma…Elle est morte il y a quelques jours…

Je me rappelais du soir où Edward était revenu tout chamboulé après une discussion avec sa sœur. Le même soir où James et les autres m'ont arraché à ses bras. Edward était en deuil. Il avait perdu sa mère.

- Depuis ce jour, tout a changé. J'ai eu peur pour Alice. Je savais que si je ne réagissais pas au plus vite il s'en prendrait à elle. Je…Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça. C'est ma petite sœur, ma seule famille…

- Ta sœur était au courant de tout ça ? demandais je doucement.

- Non, elle n'en savait rien du tout. Même maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache dans quelle galère je me suis fourré. Et si Alice le sait, elle me détestera encore plus…

- Alors…Pourquoi il y a cette tension entre vous ?

- Alice m'en veut… J'ai été beaucoup absent pendant…les moments dures où elle avait besoin de moi…

J'hochais la tête, compréhensive. Si Emmett m'aurait laissé tomber pour vendre de la coke ou kidnapper des gens après la mort de nos parents, j'aurais été malheureuse comme les pierres. Je jouais avec les doigts d'Edward.

- Elle n'a pas à te renier. Tu es son frère, tu essaie juste de la protéger, commentais je.

Il ne dit rien, observant les dessins invisibles que je faisais sur sa paume.

- Tu aurais pu en parler à Charlie...

- J'étais jeune, con et effrayé Bella. Tu crois que la première chose qui m'est venu dans le crâne c'était de me vendre à un flic ? Ca aurait empiré les événements, et j'aurais pu mettre inconsciemment ta famille dans une situation délicate.

- Je comprends…

Je ne savais même pas comment Charlie réagirait face à telle histoire. Fils d'un ami ou pas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il laisserait Edward en dehors de toute faute. Je ne dis pas que mon père était insensible, mais bon c'était quand même un flic reconnu. Il serait plutôt du genre à lui payer un très bon avocat, qu'à essayer de le disculper.

- J'aurais pu les rembourser rapidement avec l'argent que mes parents ont laissé. Mais…Je ne voulais pas Bella. Je ne me sentais pas à réparer mes conneries avec notre héritage. Alice s'en aurait rendu compte, et je n'aurais pas pu supporté de la voir anéantis encore si elle savait… J'ai voulu le régler tout seul, avec mon argent sale. C'est stupide…

- Ce n'est pas stupide Edward, tu as juste prit un chemin plus compliqué.

- Ouais…

Il ferma sa main pour emprisonner mes doigts.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, fis je.

- Quoi ?

- Ton voyage en Italie, c'est pour remettre l'argent à Aro ? Celui que j'ai trouvé dans ton sac ?

- Je n'ai pas réellement décidé de ce que j'allais faire une fois là-bas, grommela t il.

Edward esquiva encore mon regard perçant. Je n'étais pas débile, je savais très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Rosalie me l'avait confirmé. Et je n'adhérais pas du tout ses intentions, se venger ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je devais le convaincre.

- Edward s'il te plaît…Regarde moi, suppliais je.

Je plaquais mes mains sur ses joues, capturant son attention. La culpabilité et la rage le rongeaient.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise, promet le moi. S'il te plaît…

Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer sévèrement. Edward quand à lui, était en train de saturé. Il contenait ses larmes de souffrance avec force.

- C'est une promesse que je ne tiendrais peut-être pas…Il…Il a détruit ma famille Bella, Aro doit payer pour ça…

- Ce n'est pas une solution ! Le tuer ne résoudra rien. Ecoute moi … Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, bredouillais je.

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon perdu, et je me battais contre le besoin de le cacher près de moi. Edward attrapa ma nuque. Nos nez se touchaient et nos souffles se mêlaient alors qu'il caressa lui aussi mon visage.

- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ça, il ne m'arrivera rien du tout…

- Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu es vraiment un abruti. Et je ne suis pas du genre à être pessimiste...Ou si peut-être…

- Je sais…

- Sois réaliste au moins, tu pourrais être blessé là-bas.

- Je sais…

- Je…Je tiens beaucoup à toi Edward, dis je timidement. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes avec un doigt en moins.

- Je sa…Quoi ? Pourquoi parles-tu de mes doigts ? s'écria t il effrayé.

- On ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver.

- Tu as vu beaucoup trop de film mon ange, rigola Edward.

- Non, je suis pessimiste. Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

Il m'emmena dans un délicieux câlin et j'en profitais pour respirer l'arôme de sa peau.

- Ne le sois pas pour moi Bee, ronronna t il dans mes cheveux.

- Jure moi d'y réfléchir, s'il te plaît…

- Je te le jure.

Nous restâmes enlacé ainsi pendant de longues minutes, savourant seulement le contact de l'autre. C'était étrange…J'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne dans ses bras, j'avais l'air plus sensible, plus douce. Une autre Bella… J'aimais ce changement. Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais des moments intimes comme celui ci avec un homme, je lui aurais rit au nez. Mes amis étaient persuadés que j'allais finir vieille fille. La vérité c'est qu'une partie de moi avait peur de l'inconnu. C'était une des raisons qui me poussais à rejeter Tyler et tout les autres garçons qui avaient des vues sur moi. Je craignais d'être une fille lassante, et souffrir après une rupture… Je ne voulais pas être comme Lauren aussi, jeter les mecs telle de vulgaire mouchoir et devenir la garce numéros 2 du lycée. Voila pourquoi j'avais fondé involontairement des murs autour de moi. C'était une façon de me protéger. Cependant, je méditais l'idée qu'Edward était peut-être la personne qui pourrait dissoudre ces murs en un claquement de doigt.

Je me reculais légèrement, entourant son cou de mes petits bras.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance Edward.

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, souffla t il.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu si hésitant au début ?

Il enroula son doigt à une de mes mèches de cheveux.

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu me regardes différemment après ça…

- Au risque de te décevoir, tu resteras toujours mon taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé, souris je.

- Je l'avais bien compris, pouffa t il.

Il ne s'était pas formalisé à l'emploie du pronom possessive « mon » qui m'avait échappé, j'en fus un peu soulagé. Soudain, une autre question importante me dérangeait. Je pensais lui poser demain matin avant mon départ. Edward s'attendait certainement que je lui en parle, mais comme moi il préférait repousser ce moment. Je ne voulais en aucun cas plomber l'ambiance. C'était notre dernier soir ensemble…

- Ok Bad Boy, n'oublie pas que je dois te tuer. C'est bien beau de m'avoir distraite tout à l'heure, ça n'efface pas le fait que tu as voulu me baver dessus.

Je craquais mon cou, digne d'une combattante prête à monter sur le ring sous l'œil inquiet d'Edward.

- Je te regretterais sincèrement, continuais je en posant ma main sur mon cœur dans un geste théâtrale.

- Que dois-je faire pour être pardonné ? demanda t il anxieux.

- Beaucoup de chose, mais vue que je suis une fille extrêmement sympa, drôle, intelligente, belle…

- Et sexy, susurra Edward en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

Je le repoussais à temps, encore deux centimètres de plus et j'aurais frôlé l'amnésie.

- Je plaisantais.

Il voulut protester sur à quel point je me sous-estimais et blablabla… mais j'enchaînais.

- Donc je disais que je vais plutôt te forcer à faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir…

Je cherchais un gage qui pourrait avoir de la valeur à mes yeux. Une journée en forêt me vînt tout à coup, où nos corps mouillés par la pluie étaient réchauffés par les rayons de soleil, et qu'Edward et moi avions parlés plus que d'habitude.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un piano ici ? demandais je.

Edward m'observa, surpris. Il pensait à quoi bon sang, que j'allais lui faire avaler une chaussette ?

- Un piano ? Non il n'y en a pas, pourquoi ?

Je soupirais, déçu.

- Dommage, j'aurais voulu t'entendre jouer…

J'étais en train de trouver autre chose qu'Edward s'agita. Sa main avait glissé de ma cuisse pour aller plonger dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit objet noir et plat. Lorsque je reconnus l'Ipod étranglé par ses écouteurs, j'avais presque sursauté. Combien de temps n'avais je plus utilisé le mien ? Il doit moisir dans un de mes tiroirs de mon bureau. J'étais presque enchantée de pouvoir m'en servir de nouveau. Apple m'avait manqué…

Edward alluma habilement le MP3 et me fourra dans une main les écouteurs blancs. Il sélectionna un morceau et augmenta le son.

- J'avais l'habitude d'enregistrer mes essaies avec mon professeur de musique quand j'étais plus jeune, dis moi ce que tu en penses, murmura t il.

Sans qu'il eu besoin d'insister, j'avais porté les écouteurs à mes oreilles. J'allais écouter sa musique ! C'était comme mettre son âme à nue, et je voulais tout découvrir de lui. Mon enthousiasme m'avait fait tremblé.

La mélodie démarra, lente, douce et mélancolique. Je baissai les paupières, imaginant ses longs doigts parcourir les touches d'ivoires de son piano. J'évoquais l'expression de son visage, concentré alors qu'il passait toutes ses émotions sur son instrument fabuleux. Son image était d'une telle clarté que je l'aurais cru devant moi en train de me jouer ce morceau. Des frissons me traversèrent l'échine, et c'est là que je l'avais ressentis.

La foudre.

Elle s'était abattue sur moi sans crier gare, électrisant chaque fibre de mon corps. Un feu traversa mes veines et mon cœur s'emballa dans un rythme effréné. Choqué par la musique envoûtante et les toutes nouvelles sensations dans mon être, j'ouvris les yeux. Son regard intense ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment étrange qui naissait dans mon cœur, et je compris. Enfin.

Je l'aimais.

La véracité de mon raisonnement me fit rougir furieusement.

J'étais amoureuse d'Edward.

**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Tu as toujours un train de retard ! C'est fatiguant à la fin !**

Edward caressa ma joue en feu, ce qui déclencha à nouveau d'innombrable frémissement sur ma peau.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Me demanda t il à travers l'air magique.

Je lui souris, encore plus rouge.

- C'est magnifique, soufflais je émerveillé.

Mon comportement, mes craintes, mes désirs, même cette lueur étrange dans mon regard…Tout avait un sens maintenant. J'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais d'un amour fou et inconditionnel. Il avait réussi à détruire les murs que j'avais construit pour me protéger, sans grande difficulté. J'avais été aveugle. Aveuglée par cet amour. À présent il était trop tard pour lui arracher mon cœur de ses mains. Il lui appartenait, et cela sonna comme une évidence pour moi.

Je méditais encore ma révélation, alors que les ultimes notes resta suspendues dans le temps avant de mourir petit à petit. Edward me regarda nerveusement.

- Alors… Ca t'a vraiment plu ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de musique. Je me ressaisis, masquant mon récent bouleversement.

- Tu rigoles ! M'écriais je en frappant doucement son torse. C'était… Incroyable ! Tu aurais dû me le faire écouter plus tôt ! Tu as du talent !

- Rosalie avait piqué mon Ipod, marmonna Edward.

- Ah…

- Suis-je pardonné maintenant ? s'enquit il.

J'allais lui dire « Bien sûr ! Le rôle de la méchante ne me va pas, et je t'aime après tout ! ». Mais une autre chanson avait pris place dans les écouteurs. J'écarquillais les yeux et dévisageais Edward comme si ses cheveux avaient virés au violet. Il fronça les sourcils. J'ignorais pourquoi le visage de Renée plus jeune c'était imposé en moi.

- Ca me dit quelque chose, chuchotais je.

Le rythme faisait bouger ma tête de gauche à droite. Curieuse de savoir le titre de cette chanson qui était certainement caché dans mes souvenirs de bambin, je m'emparais de l'Ipod d'Edward.

- Dieu Edward ! Criais je surprise. Tu écoutes du Funk ?

- Quoi ?

- Fresh de Kool & The Gang, c'est bien du Funk ça !

Je lâchais un petit rire alors qu'Edward m'arracha l'appareil pour voir de ses yeux.

- Rosalie, cracha t il.

Je claquais des doigts en suivant les mesures.

- Elle s'entendrait super bien avec Renée. Avant qu'elle rencontre Charlie, ma mère était du genre à fréquenter les endroits flanqués de boule disco. Inutile de te dire que ces chansons ont un peu bercer mes années biberons, débitais je.

Je gesticulais mes bras d'une manière qui, je pensai, faisait flipper Edward.

- Vous êtes une fille très étrange Mlle Swan, se moqua t il.

- Je sais, on me le dit tout le temps ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si on ne m'a jamais appris à danser, fis je en roulant des épaules.

Il secoua la tête, l'air blasé. Les paroles avaient commencés et je les chantais, fluide à mon oreille comme l'alphabet, remuant légèrement des hanches. Edward éclata de rire en maintenant ma taille pour que mon déhanché sur lui cessa. Malgré tout, je continuais. Secouant mes cheveux dans tout sens, emportée par la musique.

_Conversation is going 'round _

_People talking 'bout the girl who's come to town _

_Lovely lady pretty as can be _

_No one knows her name she's just a mystery _

_I have seen him maybe once or twice _

_The one thing I can say thought she's very nice _

_She's a lady one I really want to know _

_Somehow I've got to let my feeling show_

Rougissante, je me trémoussais lentement. Edward s'arrêta de rire afin de me fixer, fasciné. Je dessinais des formes abstraites sur son torse, me concentrant.

_She's fresh exciting _

_You so exciting to me _

_He's fresh exciting _

_He's so inviting to me yeah_

J'avais volontairement fait quelques modifications, la voix rauque et sensuelle. Je pensais avoir était ridicule, et que mon test pour le séduire était lamentable. Pourtant, il y a eu l'effet voulu, les yeux d'Edward viraient déjà au noir et je mordis inconsciemment ma lèvre inférieure alors que mon cœur battait à vive allure. J'haletais lorsqu'il m'enleva un écouteur afin de la mettre à une de ses oreilles. Il m'attira doucement contre son torse, et il chanta le second couplet contre ma joue.

_I've been thinking about the way you walk _

_Baby I like the way you talk _

_Tell you something I really can't hide _

_Heaven must have sent you to be by my side _

_Fresh and lovely like a dream come true _

_I'll give anything to spend the night with you _

_What a feeling and I can't stop it baby _

_Miss frisky lady take me away_

Ces intonations de velours avait fait explosé des feux d'artifices dans tout mon être. Ses mains étaient parties à la découverte de mon dos et les miennes dans sa tignasse soyeuse.

_She's fresh exciting _

_You so exciting to me _

_She's fresh exciting _

_She's so inviting to me yeah _

Je levais mon regard brûlant vers le sien. Et même la voyante la plus minable sur terre aurait pu prédire ce que j'allais faire. Avec le tout nouveau sentiment qui m'était apparut un peu plus tôt, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et je crois que c'était le plus beau baiser que nous avions échangé. Toutes mes peines, mes souffrances et mes peurs étaient réduites à l'état de poussière. J'oubliais l'endroit, la situation, le jour, l'heure… La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était au désir ardent qui prenait vie dans mon corps. Le reste m'importait peu à cet instant.

Je me pressais davantage, savourant ses baisers délicats. D'abord timide puis de plus en plus impatient, ses lèvres pleines et douces dévoraient les miennes d'une façon si exquise qu'elles me firent gémir contre sa bouche. J'agrippais fermement ses cheveux indomptables et osai approfondir notre baiser. Edward fourrageait dans mes boucles brunes en taquinant ma langue, et à peine je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je me retrouvais brusquement allongée avec des joues rouges. L'Ipod avait disparut je ne sais où !

Edward était entre mes jambes, me surplombant de son corps proche de celui d'un Dieu grec. Il frôla de nouveau ma bouche tandis que ses grandes mains caressaient mes jambes.

- J'ai eu si peur aujourd'hui … Je pensais arriver trop tard, murmura t il.

- N'en parlons plus, soufflais je ivre tandis qu'il embrassait ma mâchoire.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

- Je survie…

- Tout est ma faute, j'aurais dû te laisser filer dès le début…

Il parsema mon décolleter de petit bisous, me laissant encore plus molle dans ses bras.

- Arrête de t'auto flageller Edward, tu es pénible, haletais je lorsque je sentis la pointe de sa langue tracer la vallée de mes seins.

- Désolé, répéta t il contre ma poitrine.

- Tu m'énerves, grognais je en tirant sur sa tignasse cuivré.

Il releva la tête et me fit taire d'un baiser. Ses doigts de virtuose se faufilèrent sous ma chemise pour cajoler mes flancs et mon esprit était ensorcelé par ce parfum de garçon qui m'imprégnait.

- J'adore te voir en colère, tu es trop mignonne, ria t il.

Je me contentais seulement de secouer la tête frénétiquement, parce que sa bouche descendait dans mon cou. Belle, charmante, sexy… Peut importe, il pouvait même me dire que je ressemblais à un sac de patate que je m'en ficherais.

- Carrément à croquer…

Je gémis contre lui lorsque ses dents rentra en contacte avec ma peau fragile. Des frissons de plaisirs commençaient à prendre possession de mon corps. J'aimais sentir son poids sur moi, le sentiment de sécurité était plus grand. Edward fit sauter le premier bouton de ma chemise et écarta un peu les pans afin d'avoir plus d'accès sur mon corps. Son nez glissa le long de mon épaule et il emporta la bretelle de mon sous vêtement par la même occasion. Je me mis à caresser doucement ses bras, le cœur rapide et le sang bouillant. Il couvrit ma clavicule d'un long baiser.

- Putain Bella, tu me crois si je te dis que tu as un goût de fraise ? susurra t il.

- Et pourquoi pas une saveur chocolat ? gloussais je.

- Non sérieusement, tu sens la fraise… (il respira mes cheveux), et ta peau aussi… (il suça délicatement la chair de mon cou).

- Mmmh, fut tout ce que j'étais capable de dire.

Edward avait relevé le visage pour m'observer attentivement de ses magnifiques prunelles vertes. D'un doigt, il dessina les courbes de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon regard se fit tout à coup gourmand. Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'a prit, j'avais voulu le goûter aussi. Alors toutes seules, mes lèvres s'était refermé autour de son doigt. Edward arrêta de respirer, les yeux encore plus obscurcit.

- Miel, murmurais je la voix rauque.

Un de nous s'était jeté sur la bouche de l'autre une seconde après. Ne me demandais pas qui à commencé, je l'ignorais. J'avais férocement enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille et Edward se battait contre les autres boutons de mon haut. J'avais envie d'hurler de la déchirer, mais je préférai passer ma frustration dans sa crinière extraordinaire. L'incendie qui me dévorait à l'intérieur me tuait, littéralement. Notre baiser sauvage s'était transformé en quelque chose de passionnelle, et je trouvai tout à coup qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Edward réussit à me délivrer du tissu qui nous empêchait d'être plus proche. Ses mains parcouraient tendrement ma poitrine et mon ventre. Les miennes caressaient son estomac ferme et chaud en dessous de son débardeur. Il s'était contracté légèrement lorsque j'effleurais une compresse près de son flanc droit. Je m'excusai immédiatement contre sa bouche, inquiète de l'avoir blessé. Pour seule réponse, Edward m'étreignit plus fort. Il embrassa le coin de ma bouche, puis mon menton, pour ensuite poursuivre sa route sur mon buste affolé. J'haletais lorsqu'il agrippa mes fesses, et sa langue se mit à faire des cercles délicieux sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je me cambrais, prise d'intense désir. J'étais en train de me consumer sur place, et je pensai au moyen le plus rapide pour me débarrasser de ce foutu soutien-gorge quand Edward descendit ses lèvres sur mon ventre en s'attardant un peu. Soudain, il se redressa et l'air froid avait balayé mon corps presque nu. Je le regardais, perdue et toujours aussi foutrement excitais. Je compris qu'il examinait ma peau foncée à des endroits et une lueur de tristesse avait traversé ses yeux. J'avais voulu le rassurer, mais il glissa le long de mon corps et souleva une de mes jambes afin de couvrir les égratignures et les bleus de ses lèvres.

- Pardonne moi mon ange, chuchota t il.

Il embrassa mon genou, et remonta doucement à l'intérieur de ma cuisse en rougissant un peu. Je sentais mon cœur décoller furieusement alors que des souvenirs érotiques me vînt comme un tsunami. J'en pleurnichais presque d'anticipation. Le souffle court et bruyant j'attrapais les draps autours de moi tandis qu'il effleurait mon intimité sensible du bout des doigts.

- Edward, gémissais je.

J'étais sûr que même entre mes jambes il pouvait percevoir mon rythme cardiaque de dingue. Edward embrassa furtivement ma féminité par-dessus ma culotte en grognant. Je sursautais à la morsure violente dans mon ventre. Et quand ses longs doigts s'étaient enroulés à l'élastique de mon sous vêtement, une chose horrible s'était produite.

Un bruit sourd avait résonné dans la maison, comme si des dizaines d'objets métalliques étaient tombés. Je me redressais telle un diable sur le lit, cachant ma poitrine. Les yeux écarquillaient, je fixais Edward qui était irrité entre mes cuisses.

- C'est quoi ça ? Quelqu'un est rentré par effraction ? Chuchotais je affolé.

Seigneur ! Ils nous avaient retrouvés !

- Oui, grinça Edward en bondissant sur ses pieds, plus particulièrement dans la cuisine.

- Oh mon Dieu ! M'écriais je paniqué. Comment ? Ils ont fait si vite !

J'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Edward me regarda, amusé.

- Bella, de quoi parles tu ?

- Des autres ! Ils nous ont retrouvés ! Ils sont là ! Comment peut tu rester aussi calme ?

**Je prends Victoria… **

- Hey bébé, respire tu veux ? C'est juste Rosalie, me rassura t il.

Il me caressa les cheveux.

- Comment ça Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire en plein milieu de la nuit ? Commençais je à m'énerver.

Edward roula des yeux.

- Elle est somnambule de temps en temps, ça lui arrive.

Je rougis soudain de honte.

- Ah…Ok.

Il appuya sur mon nez en ricanant. Comment pouvais je savoir qu'une déesse blonde arpenté les lieux dans un état second à des heures impossible ? Ca avait un coté effrayant. Sérieux.

- Elle a dû se faire mal, marmonnais je.

Peut-être qu'elle s'était faite assommée par une armée de casserole, et qu'elle gisait inconsciente dans la cuisine. Edward embrassa rapidement ma bouche avant de s'éloigner de moi.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Voir Rose, et faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous égorge pas par accident avec un objet tranchant durant notre sommeil, m'expliqua t il.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, m'étirant sur la couette.

- Fait vite je refroidis, ronronnais je.

Edward m'analysa comme une friandise. Ses joues étaient colorées d'un rose séduisant. Il allait revenir vers moi, mais un son de verre brisé l'avait fait soupirer. Il quitta la chambre, non sans m'avoir fait un long regard suggestif.

Je fixais les poutres du plafond, caressant mes bras pour les chauffer en l'absence d'Edward. Méditant sur certaines choses, je soufflais doucement les mots que je n'avais jamais dit à un homme.

- Je t'aime…

Je grimaçais automatiquement. C'était tellement bizarre ! Je parlais guimauve ! Pouah ! Je me sentais soudainement idiote de m'entraîner avec un plafond !

Stupide Bella.

- Je t'aime…

Bah ! C'était trop superficiel ! On aurait dit une actrice bidon d'une série à l'eau de rose, pire qu'Amour Gloire et Beauté.

- Je t'aime…

Presque naturel.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais peur de lui dire… Il allait certainement s'enfuir en courant.

Je n'avais pas encore demandé à Edward la réponse à ma fameuse question qui me perturbait. Je n'avais pas osai lui en parler plus tôt par peur que la situation soit embarrassante pour nous deux. Surtout après avoir découvert son passé. D'accord, j'étais impatiente de rentrer chez moi.

Mais est-ce qu'Edward compter disparaître de ma vie après ça ?

J'essayais de faire disparaître le nœud dans ma gorge. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas envisager ça. Il faisait partie de ma vie, je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour tenter de l'oublier.

Je craignais sa réponse. Mais je voulais savoir. Le plus tard possible, demain matin.

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur mes déclarations au plafond. Pourquoi c'était si dur ? En plus je ne pensai pas être le genre de fille à le dire toutes les cinq secondes. Je ne voulais pas rendre ces mots banals. Il fallait absolument garder les termes forts et beaux. Dans un dernier soupir, je murmurais les mots une dernière fois, juste avant que Morphée vienne m'envelopper de ses draps.

Parfait.

…

Je me sentais flotter. Je gémis en me tortillant, suspendue contre une chaleur. En reconnaissant le parfum d'Edward, je battis des paupières. Il me tenait dans ses bras, et il défit le lit pour me fourrer sous les couettes. Je m'accrochais à son t-shirt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

J'avais dû mal à garder les yeux ouvert face à mon épuisement total de la journée.

- Rien, dors Bee…

Il embrassa ma joue tendrement, et détacha mes doigts de son haut. Je m'enfonçais confortablement. Je fouillais l'espace autour, cherchant son corps chaud pour mis blottir.

- Dors avec moi Edward, marmonnais je somnolente.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je le voulais près de moi. Sans montrer la moindre opposition, je sentis du mouvement sur le lit et Edward se colla derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, les paupières closes. A l'aveuglette, je pressais mon visage contre son torse et entourais sa taille alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos. Nos jambes s'entrelaçaient, et ma seule pensai été de me fondre en lui.

- On faisait des trucs super intéressant tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas dormir, râlais je dans les vapes.

Je l'entendis étouffer un rire. Je continuais à marmonner des choses de plus en plus incompréhensibles. Edward m'encourageait dans mon délire, argumentant les phrases farfelues qui m'échappaient.

- C'est fou…C'est papillons…moche…

- Je comprends Bella, et qu'est-ce que tu en penses des abeilles ?

- Ah…Oui…Non, vas te faire foutre Edward, grognais je.

- Elles sont tellement excitantes, susurra t il en claquant doucement la brettelle de mon soutient gorge sur mon épaule.

- Dieu…Excitant oui…

Il y avait certain mot à éviter lorsque j'étais totalement à l'ouest. Mon cerveau avait tendance à les sélectionner selon l'effet qu'ils avaient sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui est excitant ?

Je gémis dans sa poitrine.

- Le soleil chaud…chaud…

- Oui tu as raison, le soleil est chaud, affirma Edward telle un professeur de primaire. Mais ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose d'excitant.

- Si…C'est chaud… S'il te plaît sois chaud aussi, couinais je en remuant.

Il attrapa ma cuisse pour la monter sur sa hanche, et mes paupières frémissaient. J'étais entre rêve et réalité. Je sentais beaucoup mon esprit bouger entre ces deux mondes. En tout cas, j'aimais bien celui là.

- Oui…plus chaud Edward… j'ai besoin… Touche moi, haletais je dans mon rêve vivant.

Je couvris son torse de petit baiser. Le souffle d'Edward s'accéléra lorsque je descendis mes mains vers son estomac.

- Où ma Bella ? Dis moi.

Sa voix voilée par le désir m'avait fait gémir, et je comprimais mon bassin contre le sien.

- Ici…Partout…S'il te plaît, juste une dernière fois, geignis je.

J'entendis Edward dire quelques jurons. Il me tira gentiment les cheveux et je sentis une pression sur mes lèvres.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? murmura t il contre ma bouche.

Je l'embrassais en réponse et remontais un peu plus haut ma cuisse sur sa taille. Mon corps s'était embrassé dés qu'il commença à caresser ma peau. Il passa sur mes fesses, puis mon ventre jusqu'au rebord de ma culotte. Edward m'embrassa lentement, comme s'il voulait savourer chaque seconde. Au moment où ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique pour atteindre mon intimité et me produire un divin plaisir, je sursautais.

- Dieu Edward ! Ils nous envahissent ! Partout… Ils sont…Partout…

Il retira aussitôt sa main, et m'étreignit avec force afin de contrôler son fou rire. Je roucoulais à nouveau, en plein délire.

- Oh Bella, ria doucement Edward.

- Mmmh…Quoi ? fis je en battant des cils.

Où était passé mon foutu beau rêve ?

- Rien du tout, continue à dormir à moitié.

Je me pelotonnais plus contre lui, tandis que ses lèvres survolaient mes boucles brunes.

- Dors mon amour…

Son chuchotement était presque imperceptible, mais il avait réussi à toucher mon être. Je commençais à tomber dans mon rêve qui sait. Mon imagination me jouait peut-être des tours. C'était sans importance. Par contre, je me souvenais parfaitement d'avoir posé mes lèvres à l'endroit où son cœur battait.

J'espérai que ma déclaration silencieuse fut bien réelle.

…

**INFOS**

**Voila ! =D **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'était le plus long chapitre je pense, 37 pages Word rien que pour vous ^^ !**

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'étais très tenté par le lemon… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour quelques raisons ^^… C'est fait exprès. **

**Ne soyez pas frustré, je me rattraperais =D**

**Vous savez tout sur Edward à présent. Alice et compagnie feront bientôt leur apparition, et la rencontre Emmett/Rosalie est très très proche ^^ !**

**Merci de continuer cette histoire avec moi =D**

**Regardez mon profil pour la suite =) **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Prenez soin de vous ! Vous êtes formidable !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha.**


	16. Home

**Hi everybody ! =D**

**I'm sorry… But this is a long chapter! **

**J'ai pu constaté que le dernier chapitre vous a frustré ^^, moi aussi je vous rassure, ça été horrible de l'avoir écrit sans que nos protagonistes s'abandonnent complètement. Mais il y a une raison… Vous le saurez au moment venu ^^ ! (Genre, à la fin du chapitre hihi !)**

**Il y aura certainement un lemon au prochain chapitre. **

**Je vais éviter le Blabla ! ^^ Voila le chapitre 16 ! **

**Merci pour vos Reviews ! Elles sont adorables les unes que les autres ! **

**Disclaimer**** : J'aime beaucoup Stephenie Meyer ! ^^**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

…

**Chapitre 16 : Home**

_**Beyonce**__ Ave Maria_

A cet instant, je bénissais mon subconscient. Il m'offrit un rêve aussi succulent qu'un Sundae au caramel. Et Dieu seul sait combien j'aimais ces conneries ! Le soleil très haut dans l'azur nous narguait, alors que nos corps serrés roulaient amoureusement sur le sable fin et tiède. Je pouvais quasiment sentir chaque grain sur ma peau, chaque souffle de l'océan turquoise dans mes cheveux. La chaleur de ce lieu paradisiaque était aussi proche que les baisers langoureux que j'échangeais avec Edward. Aussi proche que ses caresses indécents sur moi. Aussi proche que les chants des vagues…

Un rêve très sensoriel.

C'était merveilleux.

- Je t'aime, murmura Edward contre mes lèvres.

Je promenais mes doigts sur son torse, tandis qu'il reprenait ma bouche avec ferveur. Je me délectais de son corps à moitié nu pressait contre le mien, ainsi que son odeur enivrant. Sa confidence m'avait faite vibrer.

- Autant que je t'aime, soufflais-je le cœur battant.

Ces simples mots glissaient sur ma langue naturellement. Je savais que mon rêve y était responsable. Comment trois mots pouvaient-ils désigner ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Edward représentait beaucoup plus. C'était ridicule ! Mais à ce moment je m'en fichai royalement. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, entortillant mes doigts dans sa chevelure cuivrée. C'était clair et net, je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller. Et mon amant n'avait pas intérêt de stopper ses câlins pour disparaître par magie. Je pouvais jurer qu'un jour cette foutue frustration aurait ma peau. Edward déplaça sa bouche sur ma gorge et serra ses grandes mains sur mes hanches. Il picorait chaque centimètre de mon cou avant de nicher son visage dans ma poitrine couverte d'un bikini blanc.

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi mon amour, ronronna t il entre mes seins.

J'haletais lorsque ses lèvres descendaient lentement cajoler mon estomac, et que sa langue faisait le tour de mon nombril. Les papillons se bousculaient déjà dans mon ventre, impatients. Même si ses contacts étaient bien trop légers pour appartenir à la réalité, je pouvais sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur mon corps, et l'électricité qui s'en dégageait. Très désireuse que ce rêve vire à l'érotisme, je me mis à le supplier. Je voulais sa bouche et ses mains, partout partout partout… Il me rendait dingue.

- S'il te plaît…

Il releva la tête et éparpilla mes boucles sombres en éventail sur le sable. Puis ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement ma joue. Edward m'observa avec attention, la nuance verte de son regard avait fait tripler mon rythme cardiaque. Dieu ! Il était si beau…

Quelque chose chatouilla mes chevilles, et mon cerveau avait de suite identifié cette sensation comme celle d'une vague se retirant vers l'océan. Edward s'était penché pour prendre entre ses foutues belles dents blanches ma lèvre inférieur.

- S'il te plaît quoi ? Dis moi ce que tu veux Isabella…

Sa voix était devenue rauque et mon prénom en entier dans sa bouche avait fait venir l'humidité entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, sans me laisser le temps de m'exprimer. Lorsque sa main se faufila entre nos corps pour empalmer fermement mon intimité brûlante à travers mon maillot, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je tirais sur le cordon de son short, excité comme jamais.

- Tu sais ce que je veux.

- Dis le…

- Pourquoi devrais tu être aussi agaçant dans mon imagination, râlais je en traçant son admirable V.

Je le sentis rire contre ma joue, et ses doigts commençaient à tirer – lentement – sur les ficelles de mon bas blanc.

- Avoue que tu adores ça, me taquina t il.

- Non, pas vraiment, mentis je.

Une autre vague frôla mes talons, et j'avais arrêté de respirer quand Edward retira brusquement le misérable tissu entre mes jambes. Il se mit à me caresser intimement, parsemant mon visage émerveillé de petit baiser. J'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de lui couinant sous son toucher. Il introduit un doigt en moi et le bougea lentement pour me faire perdre la tête. Mon corps réclamait plus, beaucoup plus que ça. Son doigt glissa le long de ma féminité humide afin de stimuler la zone la plus sensible. Je griffai son dos à la sensation, l'implorant de faire quelque chose d'autre.

- Oh Edward…Je t'en prie…

Sa bouche survola ma gorge jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine. De ses dents, il dégagea le haut de mon maillot pour libérer un de mes seins. Il plongea tout à coup deux doigts en moi, alors que sa langue flattait la pointe de mon sein droit. Je me cambrai, gémissante de plaisir. Mes mains s'accrochaient dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Ses doigts allaient et venaient dans un rythme rapide. C'était tellement divin que je me mordais la lèvre afin d'éviter de crier de bonheur. Le feu familier dans mon ventre s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les doigts et la langue d'Edward continuaient de me torturer.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas réellement satisfaite, je le voulais. Je voulais qu'Edward me fasse l'amour sur cette foutue plage digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. Je voulais qu'il me serre très fort dans ses bras lorsque l'extase m'emportera. Je voulais sentir son parfum stupéfiant chaque seconde. Je voulais l'embrasser jusqu'à l'épuisement…

Mes souhaits me faisaient presque mal au cœur.

J'allais atteindre le point de non retour, pourtant mon amant s'était arrêté juste à temps. Il retira au ralentit ses doigts en moi, et je grognai au vide. J'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui dire que s'il continuait à me taquiner de la sorte, je le battrais à mort. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer. Mais Edward décida de rouler sur le coté en m'entraînant avec lui. Je me retrouvais sur mon Adonis et je dû me redresser à califourchon sur lui. Je le fusillais du regard. Il se contenta de sourire en m'offrant une œillade. Edward se hissa aussi, s'appuyant sur un coude. La lumière du soleil éclatant jouait dans ses cheveux de bronze. Il était d'une telle beauté que je me disais que mes yeux allaient finir par brûler. Ou pire cramer. Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et d'un coup sec libéra les ficelles entremêlées qui retenaient mon bikini. Instinctivement, je cachai ma poitrine, rougissante. Il m'avait déjà vu nue, cependant j'avais toujours cette impression de première fois. Il essaya d'ôter mes bras serrés contre mon buste.

- Ne te cache pas de moi Bee. Tu ressembles à une sirène.

Il s'approcha de moi, capturant mes lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

- Ma sirène.

J'avais souris timidement et enfouis mon visage dans son épaule.

- Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît…Je ne veux pas que tu partes, fis je penaude.

Je l'enlaçais fortement. Son départ en Italie m'était venu à l'esprit et je l'avais reçu comme un coup de poignard. Comment pouvait il m'abandonner comme ça ? Alors que j'avais passé presque 72 heures à le croire mort ?

J'avais l'intention de faire changer le plan d'Edward, quand une sorte de déchirure sonore éclata dans le ciel.

Le bruit sourd m'était tombé dessus telle une météorite, me faisant frissonner. C'était spontané. L'atmosphère se fit soudain oppressant et le soleil avait disparut sous un épais nuage gris. Le vent s'était levé, et le ciel avait enfilé un manteau en coton blanc. J'avais levée la tête, inquiète du changement climatique. J'entendais les vagues se déchaîner entre elles, se brisant comme du verre sur les rochers.

- Je crois qu'on devrait se mettre à l'abri ! Criais-je presque tandis qu'une bourrasque agita mes mèches folles.

Je voulais me détacher de lui, pourtant il m'étreignit plus fort. Je me mis à glousser.

- Edward !

Il ne répondit pas. J'avais envie de voir son expression, mais son étreinte m'empêcha tout mouvement. L'eau d'une couleur cendrée semblait ramper sur le sable fade.

- Edward ?

Ses bras se serraient de plus en plus autour de moi et mon cœur se mit à battre d'une manière désordonnée. Quelque chose me dérangeait. Ce n'était pas dû à la tempête qui se préparait. Non, c'était autre chose. Le comportement d'Edward était bizarre, j'avais une horrible sensation alors qu'il m'avait dans ses bras. Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité.

Non.

L'angoisse m'avait peu à peu envahit.

Et j'avais un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

- Ok, lâche-moi maintenant. Ce n'est plus drôle.

Ma voix était sèche, toutefois des trémolos m'avaient échappés. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans mon dos avec force. Le souffle coupé, je tentais de me soustraire de ses membres de fer. J'avais l'impression qu'il me broyait la colonne vertébrale.

- Edward, arrête s'il te plait ! Tu… Tu me fais mal !

Au début, je n'avais pas voulu paniquer. Mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Cet Edward là me faisait peur. Je tressaillis lorsqu'une vague nous percuta. Affolée, je remarquai que le niveau de l'eau montait à grande vitesse. Elle avait virée dans une nuance plus foncé, semblable à du pourpre. Et au moment où je me tortillais sauvagement pour m'éloigner d'Edward, il me caressa avec brusquerie. Griffant et pinçant chaque parcelle de moi qu'il pouvait atteindre. Je me mis à geindre, puis à pleurer parce que j'avais la sensation d'être prise au piège par un boa géant.

- Arrête ! Sanglotais-je alors que la douleur de ses gestes m'assaillait de toute part.

Il attrapa brutalement mes cheveux, tirant comme un fou afin d'exposer le coté de mon cou. Je sentis son nez glisser le long de mon artère vibrante et les larmes aux yeux j'essayais de le repousser.

- Ne sois pas si impatiente, poupée…

J'avais sursauté au surnom et à sa voix. Ce n'était plus Edward. Mon Edward.

- Lâche- moi ! hurlais je.

J'entendis le rire de James contre ma gorge, et ce son me glaça l'échine. L'eau de la mer effrayante s'était de nouveau abattue sur mes cuisses.

- Chut...

Je sentis ses dents traîner dans mon cou, et je crus un instant qu'il allait s'abreuver de mon sang. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi …

Je serrais les lèvres. Une rafale de vent envoyait valser le sable à l'autre bout de la plage. Ok, si c'était un cauchemar je devrais me réveiller maintenant…

- Tu es tellement bandante putain, grogna James en enfonçant ses doigts dans ma cuisse pendant qu'il raffermissait sa poigne dans ma crinière sombre.

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces en espérant que ce maudit rêve se termine. Au lieu de ça, une nouvelle vague nous frappa violemment. James libéra mes cheveux et j'avais profité du choc pour partir sur le coté. Ce fut essoufflée que j'essayais de ramper nue et trempée je ne sais où. Malgré cela, James saisit ma cheville. Les battements de mon cœur affolé me venait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient d'une façon dégoûtante.

- Ne me touche pas ! criais je hystérique.

- Où crois tu aller salope ? Hum ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est terminé ?

Il me tira à lui. J'avais empoigné une bonne dose de sable humide et lui lançais à la figure. James abandonna ma cheville, sifflant des insultes alors qu'il se frottait les yeux. J'avais bondis sur mes pieds, mais aussitôt il m'attrapa le bras. Il me fit un sourire terrifiant, faisant mettre en évidence la balafre sur sa joue. L'eau nous arrivait aux genoux.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ça ne fait que commencer, susurra t il les yeux rougis par ma tentative meurtrière.

Puis sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il m'avait jeté à la flotte. La mer sanglante avait envahit la plage. Je mettais redressé instantanément pour ne pas me noyer, cependant une autre vague m'était tombée dessus. Je pris subitement conscience de la puissance du courant, parce que dès que l'eau s'était retirée, je me sentais aspiré vers l'océan. Mes doigts avaient fouillés le sable mouillé afin de trouver n'importe quoi à me cramponner. Je savais que c'était stupide. Mais j'avais agis par pur instinct.

Après quelques cabrioles aquatique, ma tête se retrouva finalement à l'air libre. Encore désorientée, je m'empressais de gonfler mes poumons. Mes pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol et ce fut avec terreur que je remarquai que j'étais perdue en plein océan. Aucune plage proche, aucune montagne de rocher. Rien. Seule une nappe de liquide rouge qui s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je m'attendais à ce que James surgit à n'importe quel moment juste pour me foutre la frousse de ma vie. Je me mis à nager, comme si cette foutue pensée me poursuivait avec des dents de requin. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'une bête étrange puisse m'attraper la jambe. Ah ! Et si elle m'attirait dans les profondeurs ? Merde ! Pourquoi je ne me réveillais pas ?

Et ce rouge, d'où venait-il ?

Un grondement qui provenait des cieux me fit nager plus vite. Et sans que je m'y attende, mon pied droit effleura quelque chose. Surprise, j'hurlai en gesticulant, manquant de me noyer une seconde fois. La chose remonta très lentement à la surface. Le fluide bordeaux se déchira et une silhouette blanche se dessina. Je m'éloignais. Moi aussi j'étais devenue blanche. Aussi blanche que le cadavre qui se révéla devant moi. Le corps s'était peu à peu retourné, dévoilant la figure du mort. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Comment oublier un monstre ? C'était le mec qui accompagnait Félix lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de me violer. Marcus. C'était ça. Il s'appelait Marcus… L'eau avait pris une couleur rouge plus vif et je compris avec horreur que je baignais dans du sang.

Du sang humain.

- Non ! m'étranglais je dans mes sanglots.

J'avais levé au maximum mon visage. Je ne voulais pas boire la tasse. Tremblante, je partis à reculons pour ne point toucher le macchabée tout proche de moi. Plutôt mourir oui…

Lorsque que je jugeai que la distance était assez bonne pour respirer, je sentis autre chose me frôler les jambes. Ma première réaction était de nager le plus loin possible. Hélas, je n'avais fait que quelques pauvres mouvements de bras qu'une personne jaillit de la mer écarlate. Une main désespérée agrippa mon épaule.

- Ah ! Laissez moi tranquille ! criais je comme une folle.

Je me dégageais du mieux que je pouvais. La peur m'avait redonné des forces.

_- Bella…Lastima_, haleta un accent latino.

Je tournais la tête automatiquement, choquée. Maria se battait contre les eaux, l'angoisse marquant les traits délicat de son visage. Sa voix était grave.

- Maria !

Je nageais vers elle, mais le courant était devenu important.

- Aide moi…Bel…Bella…Je t'en prie…

- Reste calme ! Ne panique pas ! Je suis là !

Elle recracha l'eau rouge qui pénétrait sa bouche, la respiration sifflante. J'avais réussi à m'approcher d'elle petit à petit. Maria continuait à s'agiter et d'implorer mon aide. Non, elle n'allait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, alors que je pouvais la sortir de là. J'allais presque l'atteindre, quand soudain un bras immense s'était enroulé autour de son cou. Maria me fixait, les yeux écarquillaient d'effroi. L'individu derrière elle surgit brusquement et je stoppais net en hoquetant. Jenks m'observa brièvement, une lame miroitante entre les dents. Son autre main libre sortit rapidement de l'eau pour se saisir du poignard, un sourire pervers scotché sur son visage mouillé. La main qui tenait le cou de mon amie remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il tira la tête de Maria en arrière, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse reposer sur son épaule. Je l'entendis pleurer plus fort, et moi j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Toujours en me regardant dans les yeux, il plaça le couteau sous sa gorge.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît ne faite pas ça ! m'écriais je tremblante.

Je nageais comme une furie. Le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Isabella, souffla t il d'une voix caverneuse.

Je me mis à crier lorsque d'un geste délibérément lent il glissa l'objet tranchant sur la peau dorée de Maria, avec une grâce que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. C'était comme s'il prenait soin de tuer sa victime avec douceur. L'entaille profonde s'ouvrait au fil de la course de la lame. Le sang fuyait le corps de cette beauté du sud, ravie de cette échappatoire. Elle fut secouée de petits spasmes, avant de laisser ses bras fins retomber dans l'eau souillée de sang. La vie l'avait abandonné. Une deuxième fois. Je n'avais pas réussis à la sauver.

- Non ! Non !

Il poussa la dépouille sous mon regard horrifié. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour m'attraper. J'agitais mes jambes, me reculant de lui le plus possible.

- Isabella, répéta t il.

Jenks remis le couteau entre ses dents, de manière à nager plus facilement. Au moment où il saisit ma cheville et que je crus que ma poitrine allait exploser sous les assauts de mon cœur, une dense pluie noire m'était tombée dessus…

…

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans les bras protecteurs d'Edward, la figure dans son torse. Le souffle court et le pouls rapide. J'étais arrivé à caler ma respiration irrégulière sur celle de l'homme qui hantait souvent mes songes. Sa chaleur et son odeur musquée me suffisaient à croire que je n'étais plus dans un délire monté par mon subconscient. Un cauchemar… Je le savais. Je m'y attendais même. L'esprit toujours embrumé, je me forçais à me remémorer la veille.

_**Où suis-je déjà ? Que c'est-il passé ? Edward ? Rosalie ?**_

Mes souvenirs ne se firent pas attendre. Je le regrettais bien vite. Les images se succédaient dans un diaporama rapide à l'intérieur de ma tête. Touts me venaient à présent… Les cris de Maria… Le visage de Jenks…L'arrivé d'Edward…Ma noyade dans le lac gelé… Le froid…La neige…

Oh mon Dieu. J'étais toujours vivante.

J'entendis un style de gémissement surprenant, et je compris que c'était moi qui avais émis ce bruit quand Edward bougea un peu et caressa mes cheveux. La chambre était illuminée seulement par la lumière naturelle de l'extérieur. Une envie de sauter de ce lit et d'ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre pour savourer l'air pure me vînt. J'étais libre. Enfin libre.

- Bella ? murmura t il encore dans les vapes.

Tremblante légèrement, je me collais à lui. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à son débardeur alors qu'une larme orpheline glissait le long de ma joue. Je reniflai discrètement. Saleté de cauchemar…

- Hey… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je refermai les yeux. Bien que je reste une fille sensible, je ne voulais pas passer pour une pleurnicheuse. Surtout devant Edward. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de sa présence hein ? Avant…Qu'il m'abandonne encore une fois ? Comme une vielle chaussette… Et ça juste pour satisfaire sa soif de vengeance. Bien sûr que je comprenais Edward. Mon frère Emmett aurait réagis de la même manière. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir parce que j'avais peur. C'était ridicule. Peut-être que je ne braillais pas désespérément comme ces pimbêches à la télé. Mais je savais qu'Edward sentait mon inquiétude face à son voyage. Je lui avais fait part de mes craintes la nuit dernière. Il avait été compréhensif, rassurant. Mais têtue.

Bordel ! Il se prenait pour qui ? Superman ? Même moi je pourrais l'étrangler avec cette foutue cape rouge !

Rosalie avait raison…Edward n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ces futurs actes. Il était aveuglé par la haine. Et par conséquent il allait me laisser seule…

S.E.U.L.E.

Je voyais déjà cette solitude me sourire diaboliquement… J'en frissonnais…

Mais je ne voulais pas avoir cette réflexion égoïste. Edward n'allait pas en Italie seulement pour casser la gueule de son « patron » (enfin il n'était pas assez idiot pour avoir cette idée suicidaire…Hum…Car bien sûr il pouvait se faire massacrer avant même qu'il puisse l'insulter). Il le faisait surtout pour sa sœur, Alice. Afin qu'elle soit en sécurité, et que ses bêtises ne risquaient plus de s'abattre sur elle. Je ne savais pas comment tout cela allait ce dérouler là-bas. J'avais juste supplié Edward de ne pas faire de connerie. Aucune violence, il lui remettra uniquement l'argent qu'il devait. Et puis basta ! L'affaire était réglée ! Je priai pour ça. Je ne supporterai pas une vision d'Edward asphyxiant son ennemi avec des spaghettis bolognaises. Je le voulais en entier…

Toutes pensées furent effacer lorsque je sentis les doigts d'Edward faire une légère pression sur ma nuque, à la base de mes épaules. Mes muscles se détendirent illico. Un gémissement plus cool c'était même enfuie entre mes lèvres. Edward bougonna doucement de sa voix endormie.

- Bon sang, j'y eu droit toute la nuit… Tu vas me rendre fou…

- Mmmh ?

J'avais mis ma tête sur le coté. Les battements de son cœur me chatouillaient la joue et j'inspirai profondément. Ses longs doigts remontèrent ma nuque avec douceur pour se perdre dans mes boucles brunes. J'aurais aimé me réveiller ainsi chaque matin, dans ce parfum de tendresse. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Encore une fois, la question qui torturait mon cerveau depuis hier me vînt. Aujourd'hui, il y aura une réponse. J'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Maintenant que j'avais découvert l'amour que je portais à mon ancien ravisseur, j'avais peur. Foutue sensibilité dont j'avais hérité de Renée…

De toute façon, j'allais être fixé à mon départ. Si Edward comptait me rayer de sa vie, je n'allais pas me mettre à hyper-ventiler. Non, je rirai hystériquement. Ensuite je l'assommerai avec le tranchant de ma main, puis je le traînerai jusqu'au coffre de la voiture de Rose. Voilà, il n'y aura ni voyage, ni conflit et je n'aurais pas à me faire un sang d'encre pour cet imbécile. Je m'en fichais de passer pour une psychopathe.

Ou l'autre solution plus probable, c'était de lui jeter des claques en hurlant que ce n'était qu'un salaud sans cœur.

Mais d'ailleurs je m'attendais à quoi ? Hein ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais me planter chez mes parents main dans la main avec Edward. « Maman ! Papa ! Emmy ! Je vous présente Edward, un garçon de qui je suis follement amoureuse ! Mais chut c'est un secret… Il ne le sait pas encore hi hi ! Oui maman, c'est une surprise ! Ah oui j'allais oublié ! C'est également le type qui m'a séquestré ! Oui maman, c'est comme ça que l'on s'est rencontré ! Non papa, pose ton arme ! Maman enchaîne vite Emmett sur une chaise ! Oui maman, c'est super romantique et malsain... Papa repose ton arme s'il te plaît ! Ne lui tire pas dessus ! Je l'aime ! C'est mon homme ! Pas touche ! ».

Oh Seigneur non…

C'était tellement étrange ! J'étais amoureuse… Ca avait un coté mystérieux et effrayant, mais j'adorais ce sentiment nouveau qui nourrissait mon cœur de bonheur quand j'étais à proximité de lui ! Moi qui croyais que ce genre de chose ne m'arriverais jamais ! J'en étais presque choquée ! J'avais comme l'impression d'être tombée dans un conte tordu. Quelle fille saine d'esprit aimerait l'homme qui aurait volé sa liberté ?

Non, moi j'étais une fille cinglée. C'était ça le problème. Et lui était-il aussi foutrement dérangé pour partager mes sentiments ?

Des fois, ses regards me laissaient espérer que c'était le cas. Ou peut-être que je me faisais des films après tout. Comment pouvait-il aimer une fille comme moi ? J'étais tellement…Ordinaire !

Pourtant, je me souvenais que Dimitri lui avait posé la question, le soir où ils étaient venus me chercher comme des truands. Il n'avait pas franchement répondu… Bah ! Il avait sans doute un peu d'affection à mon égard ! Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien, que j'étais à son goût aussi. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas embrassé, et encore loin de me faire découvrir ma première fois.

Bon, au moins j'étais sûr qu'il ne me détestait pas. Oh et puis zut ! Je réfléchissais trop !

- Oh Bella je vais te tuer, grogna Edward en laissant ses mains loin de mon corps.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Pourquoi était-il de si mauvaise humeur d'un coup ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'un Edward grognon de bon matin. Hésitante, je me redressai lentement dans le but de le voir entièrement. Je n'avais plus envie de dormir de toute façon… Mon cauchemar était à la hauteur d'une douche froide. Je remarquais soudain que j'étais en sous-vêtements. Edward se frottait le visage de ses merveilleuses mains. Mon Dieu que j'adorais ses mains…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? croassais-je.

Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se retourner sur le ventre et de serrer un oreiller contre lui. Brusquement, je fus jalouse de ce truc moelleux remplit de plume.

- Humpf ! Je suis crevé…Tu ne m'as pas laissé fermer l'œil de la nuit, et là je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon rêve, geignit il comme un enfant.

Un petit sourire naissait sur mon visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ? Furtivement je jetai un œil sur le réveil aux chiffres verts fluo. Le cadrant affichait 6H04. Je baillai et m'étirai. J'étais surprise de m'être levé aussi tôt ! D'habitude chez moi, j'étais la dernière debout. Faut croire que depuis mon enlèvement, j'avais le sommeil léger. Je plongeais une de mes mains dans sa tignasse soyeuse, attendris par son comportement.

- Oh ! Pauvre bébé…

- Je ne plaisante pas Bee… C'était affreux… Je vais finir par mourir de frustration et de manque de sommeil…par ta faute…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il soupira, même son soupir paraissait épuisé.

- Parce que…Parce que ! Tu n'as fait que gémir et pleurnicher en te tortillant sur moi comme si j'étais une foutue barre de strip-tease… J'en peux plus…

Je m'empourprais aussitôt, gêné. J'aurais voulu lui dire que le début de mon rêve en valait la peine. Et qu'il en était la star, avant que James vienne tout gâcher. Je frémis de dégoût en ressassant cette divagation. Ultérieurement, j'observais que c'était mon tout premier rêve… euh…pimenté ? Jamais cette lubie d'érotisme m'aurait traversé l'esprit. De plus, s'en était pas vraiment un, vu qu'Edward m'avait à peine touché à mon plus grand damne ! Après, James et Jenks s'étaient incrustés comme des monstres. Ma songerie sensuelle avait viré en Enfer.

Voilà, je n'étais même pas capable de fabriquer correctement un rêve érotique ! Une preuve que quelque chose clochait chez moi !

- Désolé, c'était un peu agité là dedans, dis je bêtement en tapotant mon front.

Edward tourna la tête vers mon coté, toujours les yeux fermés. A présent, je culpabilisai pour ses cernes.

- Humpf… Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

Il était tellement mignon à cet instant que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'allonger à ses cotés et de m'approcher de son visage angélique. D'un doigt, je dessinais sa mâchoire. Sa peau était si douce…

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir embêter cette nuit, ce n'était pas volontaire, fis je d'un ton boudeur.

J'étais consciente de l'agacer, parce qu'il avait froncé légèrement les sourcils, mais c'était le but. J'adorais être une vraie peste des fois. Mes doigts tracèrent le contour de ses lèvres magnifiquement dessiner, et se promenèrent sur son visage. Edward ne broncha pas. Doucement, je lui tapotais la joue. Un son grave avait fait trembler son torse.

- Bella…

- Ne m'en veux pas ok ? ronronnais je.

Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et cacha sa figure à la naissance de ma poitrine. Pour une raison inconnue, mon sang s'était mit à crépiter dans mes veines et mon muscle cardiaque chantait un air de bachata.

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

J'avais frôler son oreille, il frémit à mon contacte.

- Arrête, marmonna t il contre moi.

- Tu sais, c'était un très beau rêve quand même ! Enfin, le début du moins !

Je ne parlai plus à voix basse, ce qui le fit ronchonner de nouveau. Impossible de le laisser tranquille, j'aimais particulièrement les vibrations qui me secouaient subtilement quand il râlait contre moi. Mes doigts exploraient sa tignasse cuivrée. Mon Dieu que j'adorais ses cheveux…

- J'étais sur une plage paradisiaque ! C'était…Waouh.

- Hum…

- Il faisait beau ! Il y avait un merveilleux soleil !

Edward se mit à rire doucement, comme si je ratais une plaisanterie personnelle. Il n'y avait rien de marrant pourtant. Enfin, je n'avais pas dit quelque chose qui pourrait susciter l'envie de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Le soleil hein ? C'était chaud non ?

Je ne compris pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'il faisait chaud dans mon rêve !

_**Et même dans les deux sens du terme**_, me disais-je mentalement. Je frissonnais lorsqu'Edward posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule et m'attira plus contre son corps.

- Tu étais tellement mignonne hier, murmura t il dans une inflexion espiègle.

- Edward, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Pourrais tu m'éclairer si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

- Non ! Je garde ça pour moi, s'esclaffa t il brièvement.

J'avais insisté, mais laissais tomber à la cinquième tentative. Edward était tenace, et ses petits fous rires m'intriguaient. Je savais que cela allait être dure à lui soutirer l'info.

- Ok…Je le saurais de toute façon.

- Mais oui, c'est ça…

- Je suis sérieuse. Bref… J'étais sur une plage magnifique avec un mec. Un super beau gosse en passant.

Edward se détacha de moi. Il se soutenait d'un coude et me regardait, les yeux légèrement plissés. La lumière de la fenêtre zébrait son visage. Il restait séduisant même au réveil. _**C'est dingue.**_

- Laisse moi deviner, marmonna t il, Zac Efron ?

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe de dégoût. Je pouffai en m'empourprant. Edward me souriait, amusé.

- Quoi ! Ne me dit pas que c'est Justin Bieber !

- Non ! m'écriais je soudain horrifiée.

J'avais presque sursauté. L'image d'un gamin de 12 ans était venue parasiter mon esprit.

- Alors de qui s'agit-il ?

J'avais roulé sur le ventre et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Edward était très attentif.

- Ha ! Mystère… Moi aussi je peux avoir des petits secrets ! minaudais-je.

Je lui tirais la langue. Il secoua la tête avec une moue malicieuse. Les draps étaient descendus le long de mon corps et je croisais les jambes en l'air. Je sentais ses émeraudes glisser sur la courbe de mon dos nue comme une caresse. J'inspirais en dissipant le sang de mes joues.

- Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ces célébrités que tu me sors ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Il m'offrit un sourire d'excuse, et haussait les épaules.

- Désolé, la plupart des filles fantasmes sur eux.

- Eh bien pas moi, grimaçais-je.

Ils avaient beau être mignon tous les deux avec leur coupe quasi identique, je n'allais pas jusqu'à me tripoter pour eux. Si les jeunes femmes les trouvaient sexy, et bien mon Edward serait carrément orgasmique. Rien qu'avec ses cheveux en plus.

- Intéressant, pourrais-je savoir quelle célébrité te fait tordre d'excitation ? ronronna t il tel un félin.

Dans ses prunelles vertes, j'avais l'impression de mettre transformer en gazelle perdue en pleine savane. Mon cœur eu un raté. Comment lui parler calmement à présent ?

- Hum…Jason Stackhouse de True Blood…

Oh mon beau Ryan…C'était le seul de ma liste de star les plus sexy avec Pete Wentz. À l'inverse d'Angéla et Jessica qui avait fait ensemble une liste de 20 pages. Edward écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- Tu regardes True Blood ? Toi ?

Je me mordais la lèvre en rougissant de plus belle.

- Oui…Pourquoi ? Tu ne connais pas ?

- Si… Les acteurs passent leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air à chaque épisode. Surtout ton Jason… Je suis étonné que tu regardes ce genre de série.

Il me fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu. Je lui tapai le bras.

- Hey ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ok ? D'ailleurs je ne regarde pas la série pour les scènes de sexe mais parce que j'ai lu les livres. J'adore les histoires de vampire. J'aime beaucoup ces créatures de légende. Ils me fascinent.

- Des vampires ! Rigola Edward. Et dire que la fois où j'ai voulu sucer le sang de ta main pour te sauver la vie tu as fait un cinéma !

- Ce n'était pas pareil, il y avait un couteau dans l'affaire, me défendis-je.

- Ouais… Tu sais que ces monstres sont symboliques ? Que ce soit à l'écran ou sur papier ?

- Oui, ils représentent la mort, la domination…

- Et ?

Edward attendait autre chose, mais je pensai avoir tout dit.

- Ils sont représentés comme des bêtes sexuelles Bella. Des êtres de luxure… Pas étonnant que tu les aimes bien ces sangsues ! Coquine va…

- Oh Edward ! souriais-je.

- Mais c'est vrai !

Il se redressa en position assise et s'étira. Je fus de suite hypnotisée par le réveil de ses muscles.

- Alors, le super beau gosse de tout à l'heure était donc Jason ?

- Non ! Je garde ça pour moi, dis je en répétant ses mots. Au fait, tu as bien dormi ?

Edward me regarda de travers. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurai pensé qu'il voulait me fourrer dans un sac et me balancer d'un pont.

- Tu sais ce que je fais des petites chieuses comme toi ?

- Aucune idée chéri, roucoulais je en me mettant sur le dos.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir qu'un oreiller s'écrasa sur mon visage. Un cri de surprise m'échappa et je me mis à genoux, me protégeant de mes bras. Il me donna un deuxième coup plus fort que le premier. J'en avais eu le souffle coupé !

**Sauvage !**

- Edward ! Ce n'est pas juste d'attaquer comme ça !

- Ah oui ? Et tu crois que c'est juste de m'emmerder ?

Il suspendit son geste une seconde pour regarder le réveil. Il siffla entre ses dents et m'assomma de nouveau.

- 6H15 ! Argh ! Je vais te tuer !

A ce rythme là, j'allais vraiment crever. J'agrippai le coussin et l'envoyai voler à travers la chambre. Aussitôt, Edward s'en était pris à mes cheveux. J'attrapais sa méchante main en pleurnichant.

- Ouille !

- Que dis tu de ça ? Hein Bella ? Tu ne fais plus ta maligne là ?

- Je sais me battre, je n'ai pas peur de toi, rugissais je.

Un sourire provoquant apparut sur ses lèvres. Il tira un peu plus fort sur mes mèches et je grimaçais. Je me débattais et j'avais même envisagé de mordre son bras. Edward me jeta sur ses genoux, mon dos à sa vue. Puis il fit un geste qui me choqua sur le moment. Sa main s'abattit sur mon derrière.

- Mauvaise fille, gronda t il.

Au-delà de la faible douleur, je ressentais ce sentiment d'excitation envahir mes veines. C'était donc avec surprise que je me rendais compte d'avoir gémis sous son acte. J'étais devenue aussi rouge que le costume du père Noël. Quand à Edward, il se mit à vénérer mes fesses avec tendresse. La voix rauque à l'extrême.

- Oh ma Bella… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça…

- Lâche moi !

Sa grande main était revenue frapper mon postérieur et je couinai, le pouls palpitant.

- Dis moi qui est le mec ?

- Quel mec ? haletais je en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Le mec du rêve sale peste. Tu seras puni si tu ne dis rien à ton maître !

- Mais vas te faire foutre Edward ! criais je furieuse.

Je réussi à m'éloigner en fusillant Edward du regard. Lui s'amusait comme un fou et s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, avec un sourire insolent. J'étais en colère maintenant.

- Enfoiré ! fulminais je.

- Oh allez ! Ne sois pas si dure ! C'est toi qui as commencé !

Il avait abandonné son ton autoritaire pour un timbre mielleux. Hum… Il avait raison. Son initiative était tout à fait légitime. J'aurais peut-être fait pire… Devant mon silence, Edward attrapa mon poignet et m'attira dans ses bras. Il empoigna le drap pour nous cacher de la lumière. Je me demandai quel autre jeu stupide il avait inventé, mais j'étais tout d'un coup enchanté de cette frivolité lorsqu'il se plaça entre mes jambes. J'aimais beaucoup cet abri finalement… C'était notre bulle. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps réchauffer le mien, sa fragrance délicieuse emplir mon nez. Edward caressa mes boucles et prit mon visage en feu entre ses doigts. Et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser était d'une telle douceur que cela suffit à affoler mon cœur.

- Bonjour, murmura t il contre ma bouche.

Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'étais surprise, je pensais qu'il comptait me torturer encore.

- Bonjour, lui répondis je timidement.

Il colla sa joue sur la mienne et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

- Non, plus maintenant, haletais-je. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à te pardonner facilement. Tu es insupportable…

Sa bouche partit picorer mon cou.

- Insupportable, ricana t il en me chatouillant légèrement.

Je me tortillai en riant. Il releva la tête et m'embrassa de nouveau pour me réduire au silence. Ses mains s'emparèrent des miennes et j'avais entrelacé nos doigts.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre Bella. Super sexy, mais un monstre quand même.

- Ce n'était pas fait exprès… J'ai fait… un horrible cauchemar… et je me suis défoulée sur toi… Je suis tellement désolé Edward, soufflais je sincèrement.

Il me scruta intensément, cherchant une expression effrayée de ma part. Je lui offris un autre baiser, en signe d'excuse. Le pauvre, ce n'était pas un punchy-ball toute de même.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

- Non merci, part contre je veux bien te demander quelque chose…

J'avais parlé si bas que je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir ouvert la bouche. C'était l'instant redouté, mon muscle cardiaque avait prit une course rapide sous la pression de mon stress. Edward s'était reculé un peu, et s'en était finis de notre grotte protectrice. J'avais l'impression d'être très vulnérable à cet instant, trop fragile. Je n'aimais pas ça. C'était comme si je n'étais pas prête à encaisser ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, et que le plafond allait me tomber dessus à tout moment. Parce que je savais que chaque mot risquait de me détruire. Edward ne pouvait pas tout gâcher. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi avec le cœur en sang. Pour le moment, il n'agissait pas comme s'il allait me quitter définitivement.

Edward attendait toujours, et je reconnus l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je me raclais la gorge et me redressais. Mes cheveux couvrirent une partie de mon visage.

- Tu es obligé de partir ?

Il m'observa une longue minute. J'étais prête à le gifler s'il ne disait rien.

- Oui, je dois mettre un terme à tout ça Bella. Tu le sais, on a parlé hier... Mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment savoir. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête le suspense.

Je baissai la tête, embarrassée. Edward était trop attentif. Merde ! Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière maintenant. Les dés étaient lancés.

- Ok…En fait, j'étais curieuse pour après…

- Après ? répéta t il incrédule.

- Après ton voyage.

J'avais levé les yeux, les doigts tremblant sur le drap. Edward ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. J'aurais juré l'avoir confondue avec une statue jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'animent.

- Tu veux savoir combien de temps je vais rester en Italie ?

- Pas seulement… Je…Edward, j'aimerais bien connaître tes intentions après que tes problèmes seront réglés.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda t il tendu.

Edward savait où je voulais en venir. Il n'était pas si bête. Mais il préférait s'enfoncer dans l'ignorance plutôt qu'à m'affronter. Ce qui ne faisait que nourrir mes mauvais pressentiments. Alors, c'était dans une toute petite voix que je lui posai la question.

- Est-ce que tu comptes me revoir ?

Le silence avait explosé dans la chambre comme une bombe. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et ma vision fut trouble par le manque de réaction de mon ami. J'attendais, mais il ne daigna pas répondre. Il passa sa main dans sa crinière indomptable. Ce connard voulait gagner du temps.

- Edward, s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir, dis je frustrée.

Je me retenais de me ronger les ongles tellement. Il semblait hésité au début, mais se décida.

- Je ne sais pas, fit il froidement.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçus un coup de poing à l'estomac. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

- Tu ne sais pas, dis je lentement plus abasourdie que blessée.

Non mais il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule !

- Ecoute Bella, je …

- Attends ! Tu ne sais pas ? Crachais-je. Franchement Edward tu… Mais merde tu es un grand garçon non ? Je ne suis plus une putain de gamine ! Alors je t'en prie ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ! Parce que cette réponse de merde je ne l'accepte pas !

Il était adulte bon sang ! C'était « OUI » ou « NON » avec des arguments ! Edward ferma les yeux, brièvement agacé. Quand il les rouvrit, ses prunelles étaient aussi dures que la glace. Je ne me laissais pas démonter pour autant.

- Ecoute moi. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas, simplement parce que j'ignore dans quelle situation je serai à mon retour. Et puis ouvre les yeux, notre relation est…

- Original ? Sifflais-je ironiquement les larmes aux yeux.

- J'aurais plutôt dit immoral, murmura t il doucement le regard plus tendre. Bella, tu es mineure, je ne le suis plus moi. Je t'ai enfermé dans une chambre pendant plus de trois mois ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sain pour toi… Tu es jeune, tu passeras à autre chose…

- Dis que tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est plus court.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas de toi, parce que ça serait un très gros mensonge de ma part… Essaye de comprendre mon point de vue, bredouilla t il désarçonné par mes pleurs silencieux.

- Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose ! Je me fiche d'être mineure ou pas et de ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante que dans tes bras Edward… Ne me demande pas de t'oublier s'il te plaît. C'est impossible et tu le sais.

Je ressemblais à une enfant perdue. J'étais en train de mettre mon cœur à nue. Un cœur sanglant sur les draps blanc. Les joues striés de larmes et le sang bouillonnant de colère. Comment pouvait il me faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas me faire tomber amoureuse et disparaître ensuite ! C'était carrément horrible !

Edward s'était approché, peut-être pour me donner un câlin d'excuse ou me secouer comme un chiffon. Je ne l'ai jamais su, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en s'éclatant contre le mur. Edward et moi avions sursautés, effrayés par la personne qui se tenait à l'encadrement. Rosalie en chemise de nuit. Groggy et la tignasse en pétard. Elle m'avait fait si peur sur le coup que ma main alla tâter mon cœur. J'avais oublié qu'il était en miette.

- Debout, marmonna t elle à moitié endormie. Départ dans…

Elle s'arrêta, baillant comme un ours et termina sa phrase en se grattant sous le bras.

- 30 minutes…

Puis elle tourna les talons d'une démarche vacillante.

- Rosalie dans toute sa splendeur, dit Edward en frissonnant légèrement.

Je reniflais et effaçais les traces humides sur mon visage. Je détournais les yeux.

- Drôle de spécimen, soufflais je.

Je sentais le doigt d'Edward sous ma mâchoire.

- Tu es beaucoup plus étrange qu'elle, me chuchota t il.

Je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux, et je m'étais retenue de craquer de nouveau.

- Est-ce ça qui te fais fuir ?

- Quoi ? Mais… non mon ange, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me revoir ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de volonté ou non. Je veux t'éviter un scandale ! Est-ce que tu arrives à comprendre ça ?

- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que peuvent penser les autres ! m'énervais-je.

- Mais oui tu as raison ! Jusqu'à ce que ton père me mette en taule ! Je ne t'apporterai que des ennuies Bella ! s'emporta t il.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je préférai quitter cette pièce avant de m'effondrer devant lui. Je bondis sur mes pieds et marchais rapidement. Edward saisit mon poignet.

- Attends !

- Je dois aller me préparer, dis je d'une voix chancelante.

Je ramenai brusquement mon bras et parti sans me retourner. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, je relâchai toutes mes larmes stockées au coin de mes paupières. Je retirai mes sous-vêtements, les jetant en boule avec force contre le carrelage. J'étais tellement en colère. Tellement fracassé…

La douche avait éteins mon volcan intérieur, maintenant j'étais fatigué et fortement blessée. La prochaine fois, je me fierai à mon instinct. Ça m'évitera ce sentiment de rejet atroce. Edward était mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, l'amour de ma vie… Je savais qu'au plus profond de mon être, jamais je ne sentirais quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un autre homme. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Je n'avais peut-être que 17 ans, et je n'avais certainement pas assez eu d'expérience pour en être aussi sûr. C'est vrai, j'avais toute la vie devant moi à présent. Pourtant ma vie sans lui serait chaotique, son absence m'écraserait la poitrine. C'était une grande vérité qu'on ne pouvait discuter, comme la terre ronde. Alors oui, j'étais très sûr de moi quand je disais qu'Edward serait le premier et le dernier garçon à qui je donnerais mon cœur. Je l'avais côtoyé durant trois mois seulement, touts les jours. Et j'étais tombée raide dingue de lui, alors que Tyler et d'autres m'avaient collé les fesses beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était différent. J'aimais ce garçon nerveux et gentil, drôle et sérieux, brusque et tendre, brisé et fort en même temps. Toute sa personnalité qu'il le définissait. J'aimais tout de lui.

Je ne disais pas que je ne comprenais pas le raisonnement d'Edward. Il avait raison sur certain point, je n'étais pas majeur et c'était mon ravisseur. En gros, notre relation avait quelque chose de malsain. Toutefois, il avait tord quand il disait que ce n'était pas un homme bien. Il ne se voyait pas clairement, et ça m'attristait. D'accord, il avait fait des bêtises. Mais tout le monde en fait. S'il était si mauvais qu'il le disait, je serai à cette heure empaqueté dans un des frigidaires de Jenks. Il ne se serait pas embêter à me sauver la vie.

Il ne pouvait pas me dire non plus que je passerais à autre chose. Lui et moi avions partagé trop de temps ensemble. Il m'avait consolé lorsque je pleurais dans ses bras, il m'avait fait rire quand mon humeur était au plus bas. Il m'avait donné mon premier vrai baiser, et je m'étais offerte à lui corps et âme. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche avec un garçon.

Et aujourd'hui, je revenais à la case départ de mon existence. Soit, j'allais finir vieille fille entourée de chat et hurlant telle une démente à la vue de jeune couple. Il était hors de question que je puisse combler ce vide sentimental à me rabattant sur Tyler. Je préférais me faire dévorer par des piranhas géants.

J'étais en train de me coiffer les cheveux qu'on toqua à la porte. Je fus soulagée de voir Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas croiser Edward avec les yeux gonflés et rougis.

- Tu es prête ? demanda t elle en me jugeant rapidement.

Elle portait un jean sombre serré avec des bottines à talon noir et une tunique en laine blanc. Elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules. Elle me tendait une paire de basket blanche. La virgule argentée m'avait fait de l'œil.

- Voilà de quoi marcher. On achètera d'autres vêtements sur la route.

- Merci…

J'avais enfilé les fringues de la veille. Je ressemblais à une racaille avec mon survêt et mon large sweat à capuche. Il me manquait plus qu'une énorme stéréo à mon épaule et un bling-bling. La main de Rosalie se posa sur mon bras.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

De ses immenses yeux bleus inquiet, elle me fixait. Je m'empressai d'acquiescer, je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes histoires de fille désespérée.

- Oui, je vais bien. Un peu fatiguée c'est tout…

Elle me sourit.

- Nuit agitée ?

Je rougis instantanément. Oh non, à ma plus grande déception.

- Non, Edward et moi avions beaucoup discuté hier soir.

- Ah ! Tu sais alors ?

Je fis oui de la tête, et penser à touts ces fichues problèmes m'angoissée.

- Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille là-bas. Et s'il se faisait tuer Rosalie ? haletais je les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il saura se débrouiller, me rassura t elle.

Elle mis une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille.

- Je vais vérifier le moteur, on met les voiles dans 10 minutes ma belle. Allons retourner dans une région plus chaude que celle-ci !

Elle me pinça affectueuse la joue et s'éloigna vers la porte extérieur. J'avais mis mes baskets, et décidai de sortir de cette foutue salle de bain. S'il fallait que je rencontre Edward et bien tant pis ! Il ne me fera pas pleurer en 10 minutes. Il ne voulait pas de moi ? Ok, pas grave…

Je soufflais, la respiration saccadée. Allez Bella, ne fait pas ton bébé ! Pff…

J'entrai dans la cuisine et inspectai rapidement les lieux. Edward n'était pas là. Pensivement, je cassai une biscote qui traînait sur la table. Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir. Grignoter me changera certainement les idées…

Oh mon Dieu.

Je vais rentrer chez moi…

- Bee ?

J'avais sursauté, manquant de m'étrangler. Edward passait timidement la porte. Eh ben tiens, quand je ne pensais plus à lui, il venait comme un putain de fantôme. Est-ce qu'une personne au dessus de ma tête s'amusait à me faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Je voulais juste la paix nom d'un chien !

- Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Il me fit un petit sourire, les mains derrière le dos. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait à part me faire souffrir ? Je savais qu'il avait un coté malveillant ! Il était… Diabolique !

- Désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmurais je d'une voix enrouée.

Il voulait m'achever, j'en étais sûr. Je regardais mes mains s'entortiller entre elles. Je m'étais promis que sa présence ne me troublerait pas. Hélas, j'étais pire qu'une fille sensible : j'étais pathétique. Il haussa les épaules, l'air détaché.

- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine personne va faire un long voyage en voiture, juste pour arriver dans une petite ville pluvieuse.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu vas lui offrir un parapluie ? raillais-je.

- Non, mais elle allait partir en oubliant ceci…

Edward s'avançant doucement, retirant une de ses mains derrière son dos afin de la tendre vers moi. A son doigt, était suspendue une chaîne en or. C'était le collier qu'il m'avait offert pour mes 17 ans. Surprise, je palpai mon cou nu.

- Cette fille l'avait égaré un soir un peu agité.

Le pendentif aux ailes de diamant brillait de mille feux. Edward essaya de me le remettre en main propre, mais je résistais en changeant de place.

- Non…

- C'est un cadeau.

- Je ne le veux plus… Il est trop naze…

Edward avait roulé des yeux. Il était prêt à me poursuivre dans cette minuscule cuisine pour arriver à ses fins.

- Accepte le quand même.

- Si je l'accepte, je le vend, menaçais-je.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu le prends.

- Edward, est-ce que tu cherches à me faire du mal ? soupirais-je exaspérée. Parce que moi, là tout de suite, j'ai envie de te briser le bras. Et ça, ça fait très mal.

- Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi. J'en ai marre Bella, je suis fatigué de tout ce bordel, dit il penaud.

- Je te signale que moi aussi j'en ai ma claque ! m'écriais-je irritée. Pourquoi prendrais-je ce bijou si je sais que tu projettes de m'abandonner ?

Je me voyais mal dire « Ah ce collier là ? C'est un mec super con qui me l'a offert, mais je ne le vois plus… Hallelujah ! ».

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, gronda Edward.

Je croisai les bras et le fixai méchamment.

- Oh que non, j'ai tiré une conclusion très claire tout à l'heure.

Edward attrapa brusquement mon visage, le bijou froid collait ma joue gauche. Ses prunelles vertes me scrutaient. Il voulait toute mon attention. J'étais trop épuisée émotionnellement pour me battre. Je déglutis discrètement.

- Bella, commença t il doucement, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais t'abandonner. Et... La vérité c'est que je ne veux plus t'abandonner. Quand tu m'as laissée seul dans cette chambre, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas assez fort pour garder un simple souvenir de toi…

Sa phrase avait été chuchotée, presque inaudible. Il me caressa délicatement le visage de ses doigts.

- Je voulais te laisser une chance de vivre comme une adolescente normale, je voulais te protéger en envisageant cette séparation… Mais je suis trop égoïste, malheureusement. Et puis, je pense que tu sais très bien mordre pour être protéger…

Son nez avait frôlé le mien. J'avais arrêté de respirer, figée.

- Alors s'il te plaît, sors cette putain d'idée de ton crâne qui dit que je ne veux pas de toi. C'est complètement faux… Je t'aime beaucoup trop ma Bella, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Tu …

- Quoi ? Le coupais-je net.

J'avais écarquillé les yeux sous le choc, puis mon cœur se mit à gonfler, à deux doigts d'exploser. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourtant, ces mots intimes étaient belle et bien sortit de sa bouche. Edward me regarda, dérouté.

- Oui ?

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ?

- Non ! Juste avant ça ! criais-je presque.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils, en proie d'une grande réflexion. Ma main me démangeait soudain. J'avais une folle envie de cogner quelque chose. Lui par exemple.

- Tu… Tu as dit que… Tu m'aimais ? bégayais je toute émue.

- Oh !

Edward avait eu cinq secondes d'absence. Puis il me sourit tendrement, le regard encore plus vert que l'ordinaire.

- Oh Bee, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai risqué ma vie si tu n'étais pas importante à mes yeux ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? murmura t il.

- Je m'en serais souvenu ! Les filles ont besoins d'entendre ce genre de chose ! craquais-je alors que mes larmes inondaient ses doigts.

- Ah… Parce que tu es une fille toi ? se moqua t il.

- Oh Edward ! hoquetais-je.

Prise d'un élan d'amour, je l'avais embrassé. J'aimais trop cet idiot pour être vexé. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il m'écrasait contre lui. La tête me tournait sous le poids de mes émotions. Je goûtais ses lèvres chaude et douce, emporté par le chant de mon cœur. Edward prit bien vite le contrôle du baiser, me laissant comme une marionnette sans fil dans son étreinte. Quand l'air se fit rare je m'étais reculé légèrement, essuyant d'une manche mes pleurs. J'avais l'air ridicule, mais je m'en fichais. Edward se mordait la lèvre, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Tu es une véritable poupée de porcelaine !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je pleure ! Je me suis senti rejeté…

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa t il en me reprenant dans ses bras. Je voulais seulement t'éloigner pour que tu sois en sécurité…

- Je ne suis plus en sécurité si tu es loin de moi.

J'avais niché mon visage dans son cou parfumé, les mains dans ses cheveux incroyable tandis qu'il me berçait…amoureusement.

- Si c'est le cas, je serai là…

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Edward embrassa ma tempe, et me chuchota à l'oreille ce que j'avais rêvé depuis hier soir.

- Je t'aime…

Et c'est tout naturellement que je lui avais répondu la même chose.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Il me serra plus fort contre lui, satisfait comme moi je l'étais par nos déclarations. Je profitais de savourer chaque seconde, m'imprégner chaque détail de ce moment. Et dire qu'il allait partir ! Ca me tuait…

- Alors tu es… Mon Edward ?

Il allait définitivement me prendre pour une fille désespérée. Et alors ? J'étais tellement soulagé ! Un énorme poids avait disparut de mes épaules.

- Si tu veux, rigola t il dans mes boucles épaisses. Ce qui fait de toi… Ma Bella ?

- Rien qu'à toi, renchéris je dans son épaule.

- Rien qu'à moi, je ne partage pas, dit il narquois.

Ça me plaisait bien. Parce que moi aussi je ne voulais pas partager.

- Combien de temps vas tu rester là-bas ?

- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le temps qu'il faudra j'imagine…

- Tu vas tellement me manquer, soufflais je.

- Toi aussi ma Bella…

- Alors ne pars pas, viens avec moi…

Rosalie choisit exactement ce moment un peu fleur bleu pour klaxonner de l'extérieur. Tout à coup, je ne voulais plus partir. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter les bras d'Edward. J'avais la sensation d'être dans la peau d'une femme d'un marine. Et s'il ne revenait que dans deux ans ? Ou pire, s'il ne revenait jamais ?

- Rentre chez toi, tu en as vraiment besoin, fit Edward en embrassant ma joue.

J'avais levé la tête, les cheveux ébouriffés par nos câlins. Nos lèvres s'étaient rapidement unies dans un magnifique bruit sonore.

- Je t'appellerai, me rassura t il.

- Promis ?

- Promis, allez vas y avant que Rose vienne me tuer.

J'avais tendu le cou afin d'avoir un dernier baiser d'au revoir. Edward accepta, m'embrassant passionnément. Je pouvais sentir toute l'intensité de son amour pour moi, et je n'en étais que plus heureuse. Si j'aurais eu des ailes, je serais en train de voler. Un autre coup de klaxonne arrêta notre échange.

- Je t'aime Bee, ne l'oublis pas, murmura t il sur mes lèvres.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'habituer à ses belles paroles. Ça me faisait tout drôle ! J'adorais ça. A contre cœur, je m'étais détacher de lui.

- Fais attention ok ? Et tu m'appelles ! l'avertissais je en le pointant du doigt.

Je marchais à reculons, j'avais un énorme pincement à la poitrine à chaque pas. Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui !

Je lui souris, puis il revenait vers moi et me fourra le collier dans ma main sans mon autorisation.

- Cadeau.

- Merci, fis je rougissante.

Il m'avait caressé la joue, et je m'étais perdue dans son regard vert. Mon homme était épuisé, et c'était ma faute. Je n'étais qu'un sale monstre, il avait raison.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? lui demandais je timidement.

Il laissa tomber sa main, et marchait lentement vers la chambre en s'étirant.

- Faire une grosse sieste ! Ensuite on verra…

- Ok ! Super programme !

- Délicieux programme tu veux dire, ronronna t il. Les beaux mecs comme moi on besoin de dormir. C'est bien connu.

- Oui, surtout les hommes des cavernes.

- Je vais oublier le fait d'avoir été traité de singe. Juste pour ta survie.

- Bye Edward, riais je.

Il me regarda une dernière fois, et me fit son adorable sourire en coin.

- Bye Bella.

…

Quand j'avais 7 ans environs, Renée m'avait inscrite à un club de théâtre. Selon elle, j'avais toutes les chances d'être une excellente actrice avec ma petite bouille d'enfant. Toujours selon elle… Ma mère me voyait déjà comme la futur Nicole Kidman. C'est vrai que petite j'étais vraiment mignonne. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas très bonne comédienne. Ok, en fait j'étais carrément nul. J'étais trop timide pour me mettre à hurler sans raison sur une scène, et je me mettais à pleurer lorsque mon professeur me disait que mes parents s'étaient fait enlever par des extraterrestres (afin de donner plus de crédibilité à la pièce dramatique que l'on préparait). Je bégayai les mots du texte et les lumières me faisaient transpirer à grosse goutte Bref, j'avais bien vite abandonné. Je n'en avais rien tiré de bon.

Pourtant, plus on approchait de Forks et plus je me disais qu'il serait bon d'enfiler un masque. Je n'avais jamais menti à mes parents. Charlie était flic bon sang, il pouvait flairer un mensonge comme ses petites recrues sur pattes. Il était clair que quand j'arriverai à la maison, il voudra des explications. Et pas seulement lui, ses collègues allaient m'harceler avec des blocs notes et des stylos aux cliquetis terrifiants. C'était là que mon masque intervenait, je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. Enfin, pas toute la vérité. Edward et Rosalie risquaient d'être en danger, et je ne voulais pas les voir derrière les barreaux. Ils m'avaient sauvé la vie. Je ne pouvais pas balancer leurs noms comme ça. Mais j'étais obligé de parler. Alors, je devais mentir, créer un scénario différent pour à mon tour les sauver tous les deux. Je croisai les doigts, priant de ne pas me faire démasquer par Charlie. Je ne dirai rien sur Edward, mon père se contentera d'enfermer les personnes qu'il trouvera louche, du genre « Tu regardes ma fille, tu es forcément coupable. Embarquez moi ce salopard ! ». J'exagérai à peine.

Une grosse partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Anxieuse pour deux raisons. La première bien sûr, c'était les retrouvailles avec ma famille et mes amis. J'ignorai complètement quelle serait leur réaction quand ils me verront. Renée m'enfermera certainement dans un placard dans le but d'être rassuré. Tout le monde voudra savoir dans les moindres détails ma séquestration, comme Charlie. Et franchement, je n'avais pas trop envie de repenser à ça. Je craignais même la venue d'un groupe de journaliste.

La deuxième raison, c'était Edward. J'avais passé deux nuits sur une air de repos avec Rosalie, et il ne m'avait toujours pas appelé. Oui, je n'avais plus de portable, mais j'espérai qu'il me contactera via le cellulaire de Rose, juste pour me dire qu'il était bien arrivé en Italie…

Il me manquait.

Rosalie ne semblait pas inquiète. Elle m'avait expliquer qu'Edward n'avait lui aussi pas de mobile (il était sans doute en mille morceau dans la maison où j'avais été prisonnière), et que je devais commencer à paniquer s'il ne me joignait pas la semaine prochaine. Bon, au moins c'était franc. Pourtant, je n'étais pas rassuré quand elle me disait qu'il allait bien. J'avais même tenté de mettre une station de radio d'information afin de savoir si par hasard un avion en direction de l'Europe ne c'était pas craché en plein océan. Ensuite, pour ma propre santé mentale, je décidai d'écouter les conseilles de Rosalie.

Attendre.

Rose et moi étions plus proche depuis le début de ce voyage. Nous avions beaucoup discuté, la plupart du temps de n'importe quoi. Rosalie faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise. Elle m'avait fait énormément rire, et je m'étais confié à elle timidement par rapport à ma relation avec Edward.

- Alors vous êtes ensemble ? m'avait elle demandé.

- Je crois oui…

- Ah l'amour ! Vous êtes mignon tous les deux, ça devient presque écoeurant !

Elle délira rapidement sur son homme idéal, pestant de temps en temps sur le destin qui ne lui avait fait rencontrer que des sales types, jusqu'à ce que son poste radio se mette à chanter _Funkytown._

- Seigneur ! J'adore cette chanson ! cria t elle d'un coup.

Elle mit le volume au maximum, en hurlant les paroles. J'adorais cette fille.

Je jetai rapidement un œil à ma vitre, inspirant profondément à la vue de ce paysage aux couleurs vertes et grises qui étaient spécifiquement lié à ma petite ville natale. Les maisons défilaient une à une dans un brouillard étrange. _**Je suis en plein rêve**_, pensai-je. L'estomac noué, je tonitruais le bas du chemisier bleu clair que Rose m'avait acheté. Ma main allait voire vérifier le collier dans la poche de mon jean foncé. Impossible de le mettre sans que mes parents le remarque. Mieux vaut minimiser les questions.

J'arrêtai de respirer lorsque Rose passa devant mon lycée. Le parking était bondé de tas de ferraille. J'avais reconnu le fourgon bleu nuit de Tyler. On était le 20 Septembre, il était certainement en cours, ainsi que le reste des adolescents de cette ville. Soudain, j'étais impatiente de remettre les pieds dans ce bahut, revoir mes professeurs, Jessica, Angéla, Mike, Ben, Tyler et, encore plus surprenant, Lauren. Je me rendais compte qu'ils m'avaient manqué aussi.

- Guide moi un peu Bella, je ne sais absolument pas où tu habites.

- Euh…Continue tout droit, et prends la première à gauche…

Des arbres immenses se dressaient devant moi. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer, et d'un doigt tremblant, j'indiquai la route suivante. J'avais les mains moites. Rose avait éteint la stéréo pour ne pas attirer des yeux curieux.

- Ensuite tu prends la deuxième sortie à droite, et tu roules sur 500 mètres. Trouve une maison qui n'a pas de fleur autour, c'est chez moi…

- Ah, dit elle simplement en tournant à gauche.

- Ma mère n'a jamais eu la main verte, riais je nerveusement. La seule plante qui tient encore debout c'est le grand arbre près de ma fenêtre.

D'ailleurs, mon père avait pensé le couper. Il avait peur que des jeunes voyous puissent pénétrer dans ma chambre si par négligence je laissai la fenêtre ouverte. J'avais refusé. Je détestais les bûcherons. Cet arbre m'avait vu grandir, je me cachai souvent derrière pour éviter Emmett. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie devant la maison suffisait à faire fuir les voleurs. Pas besoin de tuer un arbre, c'était exclu.

- Oh ! m'exclamais je en apercevant ma Chevrolet.

J'avais porté ma main à la bouche, émue alors que Rose se garait sur le trottoir d'en face. Je restai à fixer ma demeure. Rien n'avait changé. L'endroit était calme, il n' y avait personne dehors.

- Merde, souffla Rose, à qui appartient cette Jeep ?

Elle avait pointé la voiture d'Emmett, près de la mienne.

- C'est… C'est celle de mon frère…

- Putain… Ton frère a du goût !

J'avais seulement acquiescé, encore trop secoué pour lui répondre de vive voix. J'étais enfin à la maison. Je n'arrivais toujours pas y croire. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella ? S'étonna Rosalie.

- Non, ce n'est rien… C'est juste que… Rose, ça fait tellement bizarre ! fis je d'une voix tremblante.

Je n'aurais jamais cru revenir ici un jour, voila ce que j'avais voulu rajouter. Rose soupira, prête à me dire quelque chose pour me réconforter, quand soudain la porte de mon entrée se mit à bouger. Une petite femme était sortit de chez moi. D'une démarche assez lente, elle se dirigeait vers la boîte aux lettres. Les bras croisés sur son corps fin, ses cheveux courts s'agitaient sous la brise. Elle avait la tête baissée, et resserrait son petit gilet noir à chaque pas. Ce fut avec une attention toute particulière que j'observai cette femme étrangère, et pourtant si familière à mes yeux…

Elle avait maigri. Beaucoup trop maigri depuis la dernière fois. Je voyais ses doigts pâles ouvrir le couvercle métallique de la boite aux lettres, et j'eu brusquement peur qu'elle se brise la main par accident. Elle avait redressé légèrement la tête, même de loin je pouvais remarquer son visage tiré par la fatigue, et son regard bleu, complètement vide. Où était passée cette lueur de folie qui l'habitait à chaque fois ? Cette énergie ? Cette gaieté ? Cette femme était beaucoup trop fragile, beaucoup trop triste pour être ma mère.

Mais c'était bien elle. Renée, ma mère… La voir comme ça déchirait mon petit cœur.

J'ouvris doucement la portière, les jambes cotonneuses par le trajet et les émotions. Elle n'avait rien entendue, absorbée par le courrier qu'elle prenait avec lenteur. J'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux, j'avais toujours aussi mal à la poitrine. Toutefois, j'avais continué à avancer. Prudemment, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle s'était automatiquement figée en sentant une présence. J'étais seulement à quelques mètres derrière elle.

- Mon mari vous à dit de nous laisser tranquille, grommela t elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle referma violemment le couvercle de la boîte aux lettres, me faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna, furieuse. Sur le coup, j'avais cru recevoir une gifle.

- Je…

Renée s'arrêta dans sa lancé, pétrifiée. Les enveloppes blanches qu'elle tenait à la main tombèrent au sol. Elle me dévisagea un long moment, choquée. Je fis de même. J'entendis les talons de Rosalie résonner dans la rue, mais je ne prêtais plus attention à ce genre de chose. La lèvre inférieure de Renée frémis légèrement, et dans un couinement qui partait dans les aigues, elle avait dit mon prénom.

- Bella ?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, la main portée à son cœur. Je craignais qu'elle s'évanouisse ou qu'elle me fasse une crise cardiaque devant le porche. Elle était si pâle…

- Mon bébé, hoqueta t elle.

- C'est moi maman, murmurais-je la gorge enflée par mes sanglots refoulée. Je suis là…

- Oh…Mon Dieu, merci, pleura t elle en ouvrant ses bras frissonnants.

Je n'avais pas attendu une minute de plus. Je m'étais jeté dans son étreinte, inspirant automatiquement son parfum de petite maman. Accrochée l'une à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, nous pleurions toutes les deux à chaudes larmes, heureuses. Comme elle m'avait manqué ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir 5 ans dans ses bras !

- Ma chérie… J'ai eu tellement peur ! Si tu savais…

- Moi aussi maman… Mais c'est terminé maintenant, je suis rentrée…

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains délicates et m'observa attentivement. Le regard brillant de bonheur. Elle m'avait sourit, puis rapidement son sourire avait disparut pour laisser place à une expression soucieuse.

- Tu es toute blanche ! Et ces cernes ! Mon Dieu Bella tu as la peau sur les os ! s'écria t elle en palpant mes bras.

- Je vais bien, la rassurais je immédiatement. Mais regarde toi plutôt, tu es toute maigre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu as l'air épuisée ma puce, oh lala il faut impérativement que je te nourrisse. Allez viens avec moi…

Elle était prête à me tirer de force jusqu'à la cuisine. J'étais plus que partante à m'installer sur une chaise et de me goinfrer, mais j'avais oublié Rosalie. Je l'avais cherché du regard, et la trouvait sans grande surprise devant la Jeep d'Emmett. Elle vénérait ce véhicule rien qu'avec les yeux.

Renée avait suivit mon regard. Elle tressaillit en remarquant Rose. Je m'étais doucement détaché de ma mère.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Oh…euh…

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire à son sujet ? Je ne voulais pas faire une gaffe… Rosalie avait levée les yeux sur le capot luisant de la Jeep. J'ignorai si elle avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées, parce qu'elle se dirigea vers nous toute sourire. Impossible de résister à un charisme pareil.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Rosalie ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

Elle avait tendu la main et enchaîna devant l'hésitation de Renée.

- J'ai croisée votre fille sur la route, elle m'a dit qu'elle était perdue. Je ne pouvais décidément pas la laisser dehors comme ça.

Rose avait à peine finis sa phrase que ma mère écarta sa main pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rosalie était tellement désarçonné par son geste affectif qu'elle écarquilla ses magnifiques pierres bleues.

- Merci, merci du fond du cœur, souffla Renée. Je ne vous connais peut-être pas, mais je vous aime déjà comme mon propre enfant… Merci d'avoir ramené ma petite fille…

Rosalie me jeta un regard ahuri. J'haussai les épaules, lui faisant comprendre que ma mère était ainsi. J'allai intervenir, mais Renée se recula d'un bond, les mains dans ses cheveux court.

- Oh mon Dieu quelle mauvaise personne je fais ! Venez toutes les deux à l'intérieur ! Je vais faire du thé ou… Vous préférez peut être du café ? Ah zut je n'en ai pas acheté ! Ou bien…

Elle continua à parler toute seule en m'entraînant à la maison, Rose sur nos talons avec les lettres que Renée avait abandonnées. A peine le pied à l'intérieur, je me mis à respirer librement. Je regardai autour de moi. Je me retenais de me mettre à genoux pour embrasser le plancher. Rien n'avait changé non plus ici. C'était… Exactement comme le soir où j'avais quitté mon domicile. Une odeur de pop corn flottait même dans l'air. Renée sursauta de nouveau.

- Oh ! Il faut que j'appelle ton père ! Où est ce maudit téléphone ?

Elle fouilla des yeux le salon alors que nous suivions ses pas.

- Ta mère me fait penser à Alice, me chuchota Rosalie.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle sautille sur place, c'est drôle.

Que Rose me dise cela ne me faisait pas apprécier davantage la sœur d'Edward. J'ignorai pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle rejetait son frère ? Son frère que j'aimais, et qui risquait sa vie dans un pays en forme de botte juste pour elle ! Une botte ! Vous imaginez ?

- Comment est… Alice ? Demandais je tandis que Renée se battait contre les coussins rouges du canapé.

- Adorable.

- Rien que ça…

- Si elle ne méritait pas mon frère, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurai tué. Alice est parfaite pour lui.

Ma mère partit à grande enjambée au bas des escaliers. L'air complètement affolé. Rosalie jeta les lettres sur la table basse qui meublait la pièce en contemplant les lieux.

- EMMETT ! EMMETT !

- QUOI ! POURQUOI TU GUEULES COMME CA MERDE !

L'entendre m'avait fait sourire. C'était tellement bon de revoir cet ours grognon ! Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

- C'est qui ?

- Mon frère Emmett.

- Ah ! Le mec à la belle Jeep ! Cool, sourit elle dangereusement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett était fait comme un rat si Rose manigançait quelque chose. J'observai Renée crier plus fort dans le hall.

- SURVEILLE TON LANGUAGE JEUNE HOMME ! DIS MOI OU EST LE TELEPHONE !

- JE NE SAIS PAS MOI ! DANS LA CUISINE !

- DESCEND VITE ! VITE ! BOUGE TON GROS DERRIERE !

- HEY ! s'offusqua t il.

Les pas de ce dernier retentirent dans la maison. J'avais vu un cadre trembler sur l'un des murs. La grande silhouette d'Emmett apparut au coté de ma mère. Je bougeai d'un pied à l'autre, impatiente.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ! s'écria t il.

- Nous avons des invités surprises, occupe toi s'en le temps que je prépare le thé.

- Qui vient encore nous emmerder ?

Renée lui avait souri, puis elle tourna les talons en direction de la cuisine. Mon frère râlait, mais il stoppa net en nous découvrant au milieu du salon. Emmett était… Emmett. Derrière cette barbe sombre de trois jours et ces deux kilos en moins, c'était mon frère. Il resta immobile pendant une longue minute, analysant la situation. Je lui souris tendrement.

- Bells ? C'est bien toi ? bredouilla t-il.

- Oui… Non… Peut-être, dis je en louchant des yeux comme je savais si bien faire.

Je n'avais même pas pris mon souffle qu'il fonça sur moi. Il m'écrasa contre lui et me décolla du sol en tournoyant sur place. Je riais, l'étreignant comme je le pouvais. J'étouffais mais je m'en fichais ! J'avais retrouvé mon frère. Mon nounours géant.

- Ah petite sœur ! Tu es là ! Tu es rentrée ! S'esclaffa t il.

- Bien sûr ! Nos disputes me manquaient trop !

Il me garda encore un moment dans ses bras. Puis il me mis sur mes jambes et ébouriffa mes cheveux. Le voir tout ému me fit bizarre. Emmett était un dur. C'était le genre de personne qui laissait ses larmes couler à l'intérieur.

- Génial ! Tu arrives au bon moment, il faut ranger ma chambre…

Je lui tirai la langue, heureuse tout simplement. Emmett cligna frénétiquement des yeux en apercevant Rosalie. Il l'avait pointé du doigt, méfiant.

- Qui c'est ça ?

- Ça ? S'étrangla Rose. Hey banane, je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable pour être montré du doigt ! Et personne ne me nomme « ça » !

- Poupée gonflable ? rougis Emmett choqué. D'où tu l'as sortit celle-là Bella ?

- De ton cul connard, grommela Rosalie toujours vexé d'avoir été désigné comme un vulgaire objet.

Emmett n'avait pas entendu l'insulte, ce qui me permis de prendre calmement la parole. Pourvu que Rose rentre ses griffes…

- C'est Rosalie. C'est grâce à elle si je suis ici.

- Ouais, fulmina t elle derrière moi.

Emmett fit un pas vers elle. Il l'avait détaillé de la tête au… à ses talons aiguilles de 5 centimètres. Il avait tendu la main. Rosalie l'avait regardé comme si c'était un piège mortel.

- Jeep, pense Jeep, chuchotais je à celle-ci.

Dans une grande inspiration, elle l'avait saisi. Instantanément, mon frère la plaqua contre lui dans une grosse étreinte. Rosalie rougis furieusement, la bouche grande ouverte. Je ris sous cape.

- Merci femme.

- Seigneur ! Où sommes nous ? Au pays des bisounours ? cria t elle en le repoussant.

Elle arrangea rapidement sa tenue et sa coiffure.

- D'habitude, je laisse les hommes me tripoter qu'à partir du sixième rendez-vous. Et encore… Je suis trop gentille.

J'étais surprise que Rose ne lui donne pas un coup entre les jambes. Elle était tellement rouge de colère. Elle ne supportait pas d'être embarrassée. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Emmett la bouscula doucement du coude.

- Désolé, moi c'est Emmett.

- Rosalie, mais Rose ça ira, marmonna t elle.

Elle évita soigneusement ses yeux. Ce fut à ce moment là que Renée débarqua avec un plateau remplit de biscuit. Elle avait prit un peu de couleur, un sourire totalement ravi aux lèvres.

- Asseyez-vous donc ! Rosalie, faite comme chez vous !

Elle n'avait pas à le dire deux fois. Je m'étais carrément effondré sur le divan. Mon Dieu ! Ces petits grincements m'avaient manqué ! Renée s'installa à ma gauche alors que Rose se mit à ma droite. Emmett préféra le fauteuil d'en face. Comme Rosalie, il fixa avec intérêt les sucreries du plateau au centre. J'appuyai ma tête sur l'épaule de ma mère, automatiquement elle m'entoura de ses bras. Ma joue alla se coller contre sa poitrine, et elle embrassa mon front en caressant mes cheveux. J'étais si bien ainsi…

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela, murmura t elle doucement.

J'inspirai son parfum de soleil. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'apprécier ce moment de retrouvaille.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Rosalie, reprit Renée.

Rose croisa ses longues jambes, un peu gênée.

- Je… Je n'ai fait que la déposer, une autre personne aurait très bien pu le faire.

- Mais c'est vous qui l'aviez fait.

- Oui, comme n'importe qui.

Renée lui sourit, une de mes mèches s'était entortillé à l'un de ses doigts. Mon frère faisait des allers-retours entre moi, les biscuits et Rosalie.

- Vous avez une très belle maison, reprit Rose.

- Merci.

- Ouais, elle sera encore plus belle quand Bella fera le ménage. Hein Bells ? s'enquit Emmett.

Ma mère le fusilla aussitôt du regard. Moi aussi je l'avais regardé de travers. Ma mère m'avait de nouveau câliné contre elle.

- Ma chérie, tu es peut-être fatigué non ? Tu veux aller te reposer un peu ?

J'étais assez curieuse pour me demander dans quel état était ma chambre. Oh ma chambre… ma merveilleuse chambre avec mes livres, mon Ipod, mon lit… Mmmh…

- Plus tard, lui répondis je en souriant.

- Comme tu veux.

- Tu as appelé Charlie ? demanda Emmett.

- Non pas encore. Je compte le faire là tout de suite, fit elle en se décollant de moi.

Elle se leva et nous laissa touts les trois dans le salon. Au moment où Renée disparut de notre champ de vision, deux mains s'étaient attaquées à l'énorme cookie du plateau. Deux mains différentes. Une d'Emmett, bien sûr, et celle de Rosalie. Ils avaient sursautés aux contactes de leurs doigts, les joues rouges. Emmett avait vrillé son regard dans celui de Rose. Pendant une seconde, je m'étais senti de trop.

- Désolé, bafouilla t il en retirant sa main.

- Euh…Non, pas grave. Prend le.

- Non, vas y.

- Partage ? proposa Rosalie en coupant le biscuit en deux.

Elle lui tendit la moitié comme une enfant. Emmett accepta avec un petit sourire timide.

- Alors, commença Rose plus détendue, Bella m'a dit que la grosse Jeep dehors t'appartenais...

…

Ma mère avait beaucoup insisté pour que Rosalie reste jusqu'au dîner. Mais celle-ci avait repoussé poliment l'invitation, sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Seattle à la nuit tombée. Emmett aussi s'y était mit, les yeux brillant depuis leur débat passionné sur les Lamborghini. Rosalie était abasourdit devant tant d'attention, et je voyais bien que si mon père n'était pas un flic fouineur, elle serait bien restée en notre compagnie un peu plus. Je savais que Rose était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Charlie. Elle avait peur qu'il mette le nez dans son passé. Ce fut pour ça que dès que Renée annonça que mon père était en route, elle décréta qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille. Alors, Renée avait insisté, mon frère avait supplié et moi j'avais tout simplement souri face à cette agitation. Au finale, Rose s'en était sortit avec « Une prochaine fois peut-être » qui semblait rassurer tout le monde. Ma mère lui avait fait promettre de revenir à la maison si elle passait par hasard à Forks. Emmett bien sûr était ravie, il avait même proposé d'accompagner Rosalie jusqu'à sa voiture. D'habitude, je me serais moqué de lui, parce qu'Emmett n'était pas un gentleman. Non, il était plutôt du genre à se fourrer des tampons dans le nez pour faire fuir les petits enfants ou de balancer des préservatifs remplit d'urine sur la tête des intellos. Mais là, en le voyant tout excité quand il parlait à Rose, je n'eu pas le cœur à le faire passer pour un débile.

Avant de partir, Rosalie m'avait discrètement glissé son portable dans mes mains. Je n'avais pas compris au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me souffle le prénom de la personne qui me manquait depuis trois jours. Sans hésiter, je l'avais serré dans mes bras et avec toute la sincérité que mon être disposait, je lui avais dit ce mot qu'elle avait entendue une centaine de fois.

- Merci…

…

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Cela faisait exactement 7 jours que j'étais rentré à la maison et que je reprenais mes petites habitudes.

7 jours que tout Forks était au courant de mon retour.

7 jours qu'on me gavait de câlin et de bisous « made in Renée ».

7 jours que Jessica venait chez moi pour pleurer sur mon épaule et s'excuser sur cette maudite fête.

7 jours que Tyler m'harcelait au téléphone fixe de la maison.

7 jours que des journalistes me suivaient comme des foutus paparazzis dès que je sortais les poubelles.

7 jours que je n'étais pas retournée au lycée.

7 jours qu'Emmett cherchait le prénom Rosalie dans les annuaires.

7 jours que j'étais sans nouvelle d'Edward.

7 jours que mon père me rendait folle avec ses questions professionnelles.

Bien sûr, je lui avais servi ma version sur ce qui c'était passé. C'était plutôt flou, vague et je savais que cela agaçait Charlie. Pourtant, il ne me le disait pas. Il mettait sans doute mes trous de mémoire sur le compte du choc. Et il était patient avec moi. J'avais commencé par la vérité, le fait que je m'étais fait kidnappé par erreur. Ensuite, que je m'étais réveillée dans un endroit inconnu et qu'une personne venait régulièrement me servir de la nourriture.

Charlie voulu absolument des noms. Je n'avais rien dit (même si le prénom de James me démangeait terriblement), trichant avec ma carte de fille traumatisée à vie. « Oh je ne sais plus papa… Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup devant moi tu sais… Et il faisait si sombre… Blabla… Blabla… Snif… »

Le seul nom que j'avais dit était celui de Maria, la fille qui aurait dû être enlevé à la base. Mon père parut surpris lorsque je lui avais dit qu'elle était morte. Instantanément, il m'avait demandé si j'en étais sûr et comment je le savais. J'avais expliqué ce que j'avais compris lors d'un échange (imaginaire bien sûr) entre mes bourreaux. Le collègue de mon père avait noté en rouge sur son bloc note « Trafic d'organe », et penser à Jenks me fit froid dans le dos.

Et puis, arriva la fameuse question de mon père : « Est-ce qu'on t'as fait du mal Bella ? » suivit de près par « Je vais défoncer ces enculés si c'est le cas » d'Emmett.

A plusieurs reprises, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer réellement. Oui, on m'avait fait du mal. On m'avait battu, presque violé, séquestré… Je voulais à tout prix épargner les détails sordides à mon père. Si je devais vider encore mon cœur, c'était dans les bras d'Edward. Seulement lui.

Alors, j'avais secoué la tête. Et j'avais bien souligné qu'on n'avait pas abusé de moi, au plus grand soulagement de mes parents et de mon frère.

Après, j'avais finis par mon évasion miraculeuse. Et que j'avais galopé une bonne centaine de mètre dans la nature avant de bifurquer sur une route et de rencontrer Rosalie.

Voila, c'était ma version. Et je l'avais servi à tout le monde, même à mes amis. Ma vie avait changé, et je savais que je ne retrouverai plus l'ancienne aussi facilement. C'était évident.

Vautré sur le canapé de mon salon, je fourrai ma main dans le gros saladier remplit de pop corn. J'étais un peu déprimé ces temps ci, Edward me manquait affreusement et je passai mes journée à tourner en rond dans ma chambre à fixer ce satané portable. Mes pensées pessimistes étaient enfermées dans un coin de mon cerveau, et c'était mieux ainsi. Sinon j'allais finir par me rouler par terre en me tirant les cheveux jusqu'à en devenir chauve. C'est pour cette raison que Jessica et Angéla étaient avec moi, se disputant la télécommande de la télévision. Il fallait impérativement que je me change les idées.

- Met MTV ! Cria Jess en sautillant pour arracher l'objet de sa convoitise des mains d'Angéla.

- Attends ! Attends ! Chut regarde deux secondes ! OH MON DIEU ! Regarde moi ce foutu canon !

Un air sensuel de RNB avait envahis la pièce. Sur l'écran était apparut un très beau black qui chantait d'une façon très sexy à l'oreille d'une fille qui avait son dos plaqué contre son torse. Ils devaient apparemment être nue, vu leurs épaules dénudées. Seigneur, ses paroles… C'était trop beau… trop romantique… Mon cœur se serra et j'avais de nouveau engloutis une grosse poignée de boules sucrées. _**Oh qu'il me manque… Il me manque… Il me manque… **_

- J'adore cette chanson, gémit Angéla. Si je devais quitter Ben pour être à la place de cette salope, je l'aurais fait.

- Quoi ? Tu quitterais Ben pour Trey Songz ? s'offusqua Jess les yeux écarquillés.

- Bien sûr ! Regarde moi ce corps et cette voix ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait l'amour rien qu'avec les mots…

Angéla hyper ventilait à coter de moi, telle une groupie.

- Oh regardez moi son putain de tatouage sur son pectoraux ! Je ne sais foutrement pas ce que ces phrases veulent dire, mais j'ai une folle envie d'y tracer les mots avec ma langue… Cet homme est tout simplement exquis…

- Mouais… C'est vrai qu'il est très appétissant, dis je en replongeant ma main dans le saladier.

Mais je connaissais un homme aussi exquis que lui, et il était à des milliers de kilomètres. _**Aaah…**_

- Bon, j'avoue qu'il est vraiment pas mal, fit Jess. Bella, arrache lui la télécommande s'il te plaît avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un coma orgasmique.

- Non ! Pleurnicha t elle. Attend que la chanson se termine !

- C'est Bella qui décide.

- Moi, je veux un film. D'horreur de préférence…

- Bella veut un film gore, passe la télécommande Angéla ! répéta Jessica.

- Bon ok je zappe ! râla t elle en faisant défiler les chaînes une à une.

Elle s'était arrêtée sur une émission de télé-réalité sur les mères adolescentes.

- Ah lala ! Comment peut on faire un gosse à 16 ans ? Et puis quelle fille assez stupide peut penser qu'on ne peut pas tomber enceinte la première fois ? On sait bien que cette légende n'existe pas.

Angéla changea rapidement de chaîne. Jessica avait volé mon saladier à pop corn, mon réconfort personnelle.

- Oh et puis merde elles sont jeunes pour s'envoyer en l'air ! reprit elle en jetant la télécommande sur mes genoux.

- Génération sexe ma belle, enfin il manque que Bella, se moqua Jess.

- Hey ! Rougissais je. Qui te dis que je n'ai pas fait des choses sexuelles derrières votre dos hein ?

- Avec qui ? Tyler ? gloussa Angéla.

- Beurk, crachais je.

- Oh elle était comment ? Petite ? Grosse ? Gigantesque ?

- Vous êtes dégoûtantes toutes les deux…

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rires, alors qu'elles ignoraient totalement avec quel homme merveilleux j'avais fait l'amour. Elles seraient vertes de jalousie si elles savaient. Cependant elles n'étaient pas sensées savoir que j'avais perdue ma virginité avec Edward. Donc je devais faire comme si je l'étais. Ça m'embêtait de mentir à mes amies, mais j'étais obligé pour ne pas me vendre et compromettre l'histoire que j'avais racontée.

- Censure tes oreilles Bella alors, s'esclaffa Jess.

- Oh Jessica, Mike t'a déjà dégusté le minou ? S'enquit Angéla.

Mon amie s'était tue et rougis violemment.

- Oh ça va tu peux nous le dire ! La seule vierge ici c'est Bella, tu ne risques pas de me choquer !

Jessica m'avait confié qu'elle avait passé la 4éme étapes le soir de mon retour à Forks.

- Oui, avoua t elle en regardant le saladier.

- C'était comment ?

- J'adore, gémit elle.

- Oh intéressant…

- Et ensuite ? demandais je.

- Ouais, quand il t'a totalement possédé…

- Bah… Mike y est allé doucement…Mais quand même ça fait mal.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu mal la première fois avec Ben, le pauvre il a flippé grave quand il a vu un peu de sang. Mon bébé d'amour à cru qu'il m'avait blessé, ronronna t elle.

- Comme c'est mignon ! souriais je.

- Mais c'est toi qu'il lui a mit le préservatif ? fit Angéla.

- Ouais, répondis Jess. Au début j'ai cru que j'avais mise la capote à l'envers.

- Oh la honte ! gloussa t elle. Imagine qu'elle était à l'envers ! On t'aurait retrouvé neuf mois plus tard avec un morveux qui hurle et qui bave dans tes bras ! Vive la pilule contraceptive !

- Hey je me suis protéger moi au moins.

- Oui, mais prend la pilule pour plus de sécurité, on ne sait jamais…

A partir de ce moment, mon cerveau refusa d'écouter plus. J'avais l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Quelque chose m'échappait. Je pensais à Edward, à moi. La conversation de mes amies m'était venue comme une gifle en pleine face. Le sang s'était retiré brusquement de mon visage. Ce pourrait il que… Je fouillai dans mes souvenirs intimes, et plus je fouillai, plus je m'approchais sur quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas.

Et pour la première fois depuis 7 jours, je me mis à paniquer.

…

**INFOS**

**VOILA ! =D **

**Alors ça vous a plus ? **

**Le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à une bagarre, et… C'est pas du jeu si je raconte tout ^^ !**

**Préparez vous à l'arrivé de Tanya dans un chapitre pas si loin que ça.**

**Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas fait de lemon au précédent chapitre ? Hein ? Ils ne vont tout de même pas faire la même bêtise deux fois ) **

**Sortez couvert ! XD**

**Lemon au prochain chapitre, et si y a du Lemon, y a forcément Edward quelque part ^^ !**

**Alice et Jasper apparaîtrons peut être au prochain chapitre, si je respecte correctement les scènes que j'ai en tête et si le chapitre n'est pas surchargé. Parce que normalement ce chapitre là était plus long…**

**Mais ça faisait trop long donc j'ai coupé ^^ !**

**Et moi aussi j'ai été longue =P ! **

**Hey je veux pleins de Reviews parce que ça m'a manqué et que le 14 Mars c'était mon anniversaire =P (*timide)**

**Ah je pars en Angleterre aussi ce soir, donc je ne pourrais pas beaucoup aller sur l'ordi, (deux semaines) donc il me faut ma dose de Reviews ! XD**

**Mais je ne vous force en rien ^^**

**Vous êtes des lectrices en or ! Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha ! =D **


	17. Surprise

**Hello =D !**

**I've come back with a big chapter ! I hope you like it !**** 55 page Word !**

**Thanks for your Reviews ! I love it !**

**Euh... Bella est enceinte oui ! ^^ Bah ils ne se sont pas protégés nos amoureux ohlala la pauvre, c'est vrai que je suis méchante avec Bella ^^ ! Mais bon, elle avait qu'à mettre Durex na !**

**Pour répondre à quelques Reviews…**

_**Milla**_** : Merci pour ta Review =D ! Désolé si le coup de l'ado enceinte ne te plaît pas, je sais que beaucoup de fiction utilise ça, et qu'au bout d'un moment ça doit t'ennuyer un peu Mdr. Mais j'ai conclus cette histoire avant d'avoir posté le premier chapitre sur , je suis obliger de continuer avec ma Bella maman. Sinon, la très belle fin que j'ai imaginée ne verrait pas le jour =). Je pense tout de même que ça va te plaire, dit le moi si ce n'est pas le cas. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire jusqu'à la fin =) ! Bisous bisous ! **

**Voila le Chapitre 17 ! Il est possible que l'histoire se termine en 20 chapitres… **

**Disclaimer**** : Stephenie Meyer doit sûrement être en train de nous faire un livre aussi magnifique que Twilight ou Les âmes vagabondes… ça doit être pour ça que l'on ne la voit pas si souvent…**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

…

**Chapitre 17 : Surprise**

_**Sia**____Breathe Me_

Lorsque Rosalie leva ses grands yeux océan vers moi, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et pourtant, c'était mon quatrième essai, ou plutôt mon quatrième espoir fichu à la poubelle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire encore, le message était trop volumineux dans son regard pour le louper. Ce maudit tube blanc avait été très clair. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Moi, Isabella Swan, je venais d'apprendre une nouvelle totalement folle.

- Rose, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague, geignis-je.

J'étais essoufflée et mes mains étaient inondées depuis ce matin. Ou peut-être depuis hier soir, je n'en savais foutrement rien. Les seuls souvenirs que j'avais en tête, c'était d'avoir démarré ma Chevrolet en panique avec un sachet remplit de petite boite qui provenait de la pharmacie sur le siège passager. J'avais roulé jusqu'à Seattle, et j'avais tournée en rond pendant des heures. Je ne savais pas du tout où résidait Rosalie, c'était un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais j'étais tellement désespérée que je pense que le destin eu pitié de moi. J'avais longé le grand cimetière à l'ouest de la ville, et ce fut dans un immense soulagement que j'avais repéré Rose devant les grilles de celui-ci. Elle discutait avec un homme grand, aussi blond qu'elle. Je ne m'étais pas embêter à comprendre de qui il s'agissait, ni à faire des manières. J'étais trop angoissée pour ça. Alors, j'étais descendu de ma camionnette telle une hystérique, coupant la parole du beau jeune homme qui s'adressait à elle à ce moment là. Rosalie avait été surprise par ma présence, mais elle ne m'avait pas questionné pour autant. Quand elle avait remarqué mes yeux rougis et humide, elle s'était aussitôt excusé auprès d'un certain « Jazz » (ce blond me fixait d'un air abasourdit avec ses iris bleus grise, et l'envie de lui demander s'il avait un problème me démangeait). Bref, elle avait prit le volant de ma voiture, tandis que je sanglotais à coté, racontant la conversation de mes amies, mes doutes, mes craintes…

Rosalie était restée silencieuse jusqu'à son appartement situé dans un quartier chic - que j'avais trouvé très coloré, avec cette petite touche exotique qui me plaisait beaucoup - et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui faire un compliment qu'elle m'avait poussé vers une salle de bain aux murs turquoise. Et là, voila qu'elle me brandissait le quatrième test de grossesse de la journée. Je m'effondrai sur le canapé couleur café, les membres frissonnants. Rose soupira doucement.

- Bella, c'est le quatrième test positif. Ca n'a rien de drôle, je ne suis pas une personne qui plaisante sur ces choses là.

- Mais… Mais je ne peux pas être enceinte. C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, bredouillais-je toujours sous le choc.

Rosalie leva un sourcil. D'une main, elle me présenta en éventail les trois derniers tests.

- Ecoute, c'est très simple à comprendre. Tu as couché avec Edward et cet imbécile n'a pas prit de précaution. Regarde le résultat, c'est comme les maths…

J'étais en train de me ronger les ongles, le regard dans le vide. Ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'aux autres, il fût inconcevable pour moi de devenir une jeune maman. Parce que déjà je n'avais eu aucun symptôme de grossesse… Bon ok c'était un peu tôt pour se mettre à vomir à quatre pattes dans une salle de bain, ou avoir une sorte de montgolfière sous le t-shirt. Après tout, j'étais enceinte de 2 semaines seulement. J'avais fait rapidement le calcul, vu que mon dernier et unique rapport avec Edward datait du lendemain de mes 17 ans…

Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais beaucoup trop jeune !

Des larmes traîtresses avaient fuit mes yeux pour serpenter le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un petit être allait grandir en moi… C'était tellement irréel !

Rosalie s'avança doucement et s'installa aussi sur le canapé. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains en pleurant, épuisée de touts ces événements qui se succédait. Elle me frotta le dos gentiment, dans le but de me réconforter.

- Hey chérie, ça va aller…

Je secouai la tête, noyant mes paumes de mes pleurs.

- Non Rose, tout…va mal ! Tout va… super… mal ! Edward est parti… à l'autre bout de la Terre et il ne… m'a toujours pas donné signe de vie ! J'ai menti à mes parents et j'en suis sûr que des fous…furieux sont à ma… recherche ! Oh ! Oh Rose si Charlie sait ça ! Il va me mettre dehors ! Et Emmett ! Il va devenir fou ! Putain ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Edward va m'abandonner quand il saura… Il ne voudra pas s'embêter avec une ado enceinte ! Je… je suis toute seule ! Sanglotais je alors que Rosalie m'attira dans ses bras.

- Chut… Tu n'es pas toute seule… Je suis là moi… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, je suis certaine qu'il va très bien...

- Il me manque tellement…

- Je sais ma puce, il reviendra. Bientôt crois moi.

- Oui, et quand il va savoir que je vais pondre un gosse il va partir en courant !

Elle s'esclaffa brièvement, me caressant les cheveux. Pourquoi riait elle alors que ma vie semblait s'écrouler autour de moi à chacun de mes pas ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait un père flic, un frère taillé comme un joueur de rugby, une mère hystérique, un haricot dans le ventre et un petit ami qui était peut-être ligoté dans une gondole à Venise.

- Bella, tu parles comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas si dramatique tu sais.

Je reniflais bruyamment et me dégageais doucement d'elle. J'étais un peu gênée d'avoir ruinée son débardeur délicat.

- Rosalie, je suis foutue. Ma mère va sûrement avoir une attaque.

- Mais non… enfin peut être bien oui. Je ne sais pas…

- Mais quelle idiote ! Tout ça c'est ma faute ! gémissais je en me tirant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez bien deux ce soir là, il aurait pu penser à ce petit détail primordial. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à 21 ans on puisse oublier le préservatif !

- Non, tout est ma faute ! Edward était bouleversé ce soir là, et… j'ai insisté…

Il avait perdu sa mère et il fallait que je lui saute dessus ? Bon sang mais j'étais une vraie… Salope !

- Quoi ? Tu l'as violé ?

- Non ! rougissais je. Je… On en avait envie tout les deux… on s'était disputé juste avant et nous étions un peu…

- En manque d'affection ?

J'avais de nouveau caché mon visage, embarrassée.

- Si tu veux… En tout cas, lui et moi avions le moral dans les chaussettes cette nuit là. Puis on s'est embrassé… Et tout est allé très vite…

Les images de cette soirée me vinrent en mémoire, et mon visage était de plus en plus chaud entre mes doigts. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir si Rose avait vu mon visage cramoisi. La chaleur irradiait de mon corps.

- Super vite donc, souffla Rose. J'espère au moins que tu as pris ton pied…

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire de honte ou pleurer l'absence d'Edward. Je me contentais de renifler.

- C'était ta première fois ?

- Oui…

Si on aurait enlevé le fait que Dimitri et sa troupe étaient venus, cela aurait été la plus belle soirée de ma vie en compagnie d'Edward. Je reniflais de nouveau en frottant mes yeux baignés de larme. Rosalie soupira et remit une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Ma pauvre chérie, ne t'inquiète pas va… Il reviendra.

Je me forçai à la croire. Sinon j'allais finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Tu penses qu'il va mal le prendre ? lui demandais je d'une toute petite voix.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il va flipper, oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va mal le prendre.

- Moi, je suis carrément terrorisée ! Je ne m'attendais foutrement pas à ça !

Je me rongeai encore les ongles. Rose éloigna aussitôt mes doigts de ma bouche avant que je finisse par les mordre. Son immense bambou vert près de sa baie vitrée accrocha mon attention. Le vert… Une belle couleur apaisante…

- Bella, je ne sais pas si tu comptes avorter. Mais si tu as l'intention de le faire, tu dois en parler avec Edward. Il doit savoir.

Je la regardais, longtemps. Je n'avais aucune expérience avec les enfants, je ne les fréquentais pas souvent, ou bien je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion. Emmett et moi avions six ans d'écart, j'étais la petite dernière de la famille. L'envie d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ne m'était jamais venue. Et puis, mes poupées me suffisaient largement, et mon grand frère avait toujours gardé son coté enfantin. Je pouvais trouver les nourrissons adorables, les bambins insupportables, et les gosses ignobles. Cela dépendait de mon humeur, des exemples que j'avais pu voir dans la rue ou dans un parc. Pourtant, il m'arrivait parfois de m'émerveiller sur une petite frimousse à la télé, de regarder mes photos de naissances. L'idée de maternité ne me répugnait pas, j'en avais tout simplement peur. Me connaissant, j'avais plus de chance de blesser mon enfant accidentellement que de le faire pleurer. Ce petit monde de biberon et de couche m'était inconnu pour l'instant. Je me voyais bien sûr mère, oui, mais beaucoup plus tard ! Surtout pas à 17 ans ! Je n'avais même pas terminé le lycée !

Ok, cette grossesse était surprenante. Ma famille allait certainement m'en vouloir, car j'avais caché des choses liées à mon kidnapping, comme Edward. Néanmoins, est-ce une raison suffisante pour supprimer une petite vie innocente ?

Ma poitrine se comprima brusquement à cette pensée. C'était au-delà de mes forces. Il était impossible pour moi d'avorter, avec ou sans le consentement d'Edward. Ce bébé était un mélange de nous deux, il y avait une part de lui et une part de moi. Ce bout de chou n'avait rien demandé. C'était juste un accident.

Une série d'image envahit mon esprit, d'une tendresse contaminante. Un minuscule bébé dans mes bras au regard aussi vert que son père, une peau porcelaine délicate, des cheveux soyeux cuivrés qui partaient dans tout les sens, de douce petites mains, des joues à croquer, une moue adorable…

Une chaleur étrange traversa mes veines et fit gonfler mon cœur. _**Mon bébé, mon petit Edward à moi…**_

Dans un geste quasi involontaire, je caressai mon ventre plat sous les yeux attentif de Rosalie.

- Je n'envisage pas d'avorter, murmurais-je. Je ne suis pas comme ça, j'assume mes actes et les conséquences qui vont avec.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris tu gardes l'enfant ?

Je ne lui avais pas répondu sur le moment. Etais-je sûr de vouloir le garder ? Serais-je capable d'aimer mon bébé ? De le protéger ? De faire grandir cet enfant avec ou sans Edward ? En avais-je la force physique et morale ?

**Oui.**

- Bella, il faut impérativement qu'Edward soit au courant. Et met toi en tête qu'un bébé est un gros investissement…

- Je sais Rose, soupirais je. Je trouverais une solution.

- Tes parents vont le savoir un jour ou l'autre, c'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas caché indéfiniment…

- Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir ça maintenant. Ça va les tuer…

Rien que d'y penser…. Seigneur, Emmett serait capable de retrouver Edward pour le mettre en miette…

- J'espère que tu ne prévois pas d'abandonner le lycée, tu vas gâcher ton avenir…

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'entraînait mon choix. Je n'étais pas idiote. Il était sûr que je n'allais pas arpenter les couloirs du bahut avec un énorme bide. Forks se régalerait de ce ragot croustillant. « Bella ? La fille du Chef qui s'est fait enlever ? Enceinte ? De qui ? ».

- Je prendrais des cours par correspondance.

Je jouais avec mes doigts, moins angoissée. Le léger grognement de Rose me fit sursauter, elle me fixa sévèrement.

- Je… Je suis une très bonne élève, je serais en mesure de suivre le programme, me défendis je.

- Je ne sais pas si tu prends pleinement conscience des sacrifices que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Tu es jeune Bella…

- Alors quoi ? J'avorte derrière le dos d'Edward ? commençais je à m'énerver.

- Non, non… Je suis contente que cette solution ne t'attire pas. Il faut que tu acceptes que… Eh bien que gérer tout ça, ça va être dure. Les études, l'argent, le regard des autres, le temps pour éduquer ton enfant…

- Je peux supporter ça. J'ai vécu pire, ricanais je.

Rosalie prit ma main et plongea ses perles bleues dans mes yeux.

- J'espère juste que cette vie te conviendra.

Je soupirais, heureuse d'avoir rencontrer une fille comme elle.

- Je suis prête. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré attendre. Mais je veux ce bébé, assurais je.

Rosalie ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais appuyé ce choix. Au début j'avais paniqué certes, mais qui ne serait pas effrayé par cette nouvelle ? Mais en prenant un certain recul, je me disais que si Edward ne reviendrait pas - ça c'était vraiment le pire scénario car j'en mourrais de chagrin si cela arrivait – j'aurais une bonne raison de me lever chaque matin. Ce bébé serait une preuve de son existence, de ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble. Je pourrais serrer contre moi cet enfant qui était aussi le sien. Et qui, j'espérai de tout mon cœur, lui ressemblerait trait pour trait. C'était une consolation personnelle. La disparition de mon amoureux ne serait pas aussi difficile avec ce petit bébé. NOTRE petit bébé…

- Alors, souris lentement Rosalie, ça veut dire que je vais être tata ?

Ses prunelles brillaient secrètement de bonheur. Cela m'avait fait sourire. Un coup résonna dans l'entrée et Rose bondit sur ses pieds.

- Si après la révélation il y a des tensions chez toi, tu peux venir ici. Tu ne me déranges pas, continua t elle en s'éloignant pour ouvrir la porte.

Son invitation m'avait touché, à présent je considérais Rosalie telle une grande sœur. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle. J'entendais des pas se rapprocher du salon et deux voix étrangère. Je me levai aussi, jetant les tests et les boites vides dans le sac blanc échoué sur la table basse en verre. Il valait mieux ranger ce bazar avant que ces convives ne puissent poser des questions. De toute façon, je comptai m'en aller. Renée allait finir par s'inquiéter. _**Bon sang, j'espère que je n'ai pas la tête d'une fille qui vient de pleurer…**_

Lorsque Rosalie débarqua dans son salon qui était digne d'une jungle harmonieuse avec ses palmiers qui semblaient pousser au quatre coin de son appartement, je sursautai. Elle était accompagnée par deux individus, qui ne m'étaient pas si étrangers que ça. Je reconnus le grand blond de tout à l'heure, impossible d'oublier ses iris perçant. Il me fit un sourire poli. A coté de lui, une jeune fille que je n'avais vu que sur papier glacé. Elle était petite, des cheveux noirs un peu fou encadraient son joli visage. Une peau blafarde et des immenses yeux émeraude qui firent tressauter mon petit cœur.

C'était la sœur d'Edward.

Alice.

- Salut ! me dit elle dans un sourire éclatant.

Rosalie posa une main sur mon épaule. Dire que je m'attendais à cette rencontre était complètement stupide. J'étais pétrifiée.

- Je te présente mon frère, Jasper, et sa copine Alice.

**Ah, donc le blond qui te fixe bizarrement est son frère…**

- Fiancée, rectifia Alice dans un rire argentin.

C'était donc à cause d'elle que mon Edward était loin de moi ? A première vue, cette fille n'avait pas l'air malheureuse. Ou bien elle était très bonne comédienne. Mentalement, je sifflai d'admiration sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Etrangement, cette petite rancœur que j'éprouvais envers elle c'était immédiatement envolée. Ce petit bout de femme dégageait une certaine aura joyeuse qui me donnait envie de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Peut-être que je m'étais faite une mauvaise image d'elle. Elle semblait gentille. La pureté se lisait sur ses traits angéliques.

Jasper continuait de m'observer, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne me plaisait pas, j'étais mal à l'aise. J'avais la sensation qu'il fouillait mon esprit rien qu'avec ses yeux de glace.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ? S'enquit le petit lutin joyeux.

- Bella, dis je d'une voix claire.

Ses paupières frémirent légèrement. Son sourire se fana pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse. Elle me regarda attentivement. Je me raidis. Quoi ? J'avais un œil qui partait de travers ?

- Bella, répéta t elle. C'est bizarre, on ne s'est jamais vu et pourtant ton visage me dit quelque chose… Tu n'es pas…

- La fille qui s'est fait enlever à Forks ? coupa le blond.

J'avais tressaillis à sa voix, quoique douce. Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- Jasper ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça !

Il lui fit un petit sourire craintif.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de finir tes phrases mon cœur. Ça prouve bien qu'on n'est fait l'un pour l'autre…

Alice s'était retournée, totalement charmée par sa remarque. Elle s'avança vers lui par des petits pas dansants. Si j'aurais fait ça pour rejoindre Edward, je me serais cassée une jambe. Alice enroula ses petits bras autour de la nuque de son fiancé, une moue attendrie sur la figure.

- Ah bon ? roucoula t elle.

- Argh par pitié Alice ! Pas chez moi ! cria soudain Rose.

Elle rigola en se détachant de son amoureux. Jasper entoura quand même la taille de sa bien aimée.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, un peu de respect pour la célibataire des lieux…

- Qui te dis que je suis célibataire ? J'ai peut-être quelqu'un, tu n'en sais rien !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ? Je paris que ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas eu de rancart !

Rosalie avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un sourire victorieux s'installa aux lèvres pulpeuses de la danseuse. Soudain, un plan idiot c'était formé dans ma tête. Mon frère m'était venu à l'esprit. J'ignore si c'était pour sauver l'honneur de Rose ou pour jouer inconsciemment les entremetteuses (Emmett me faisait souvent de la peine avec son énorme annuaire sous le bras). Les mots étaient sortit de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter.

- Mais si Rose ! M'écriais je en lui faisant du coude. Tu sais le grand brun là !

Elle me fit les gros yeux, complètement ahurie par mon audace. Alice m'écoutait aussi, très surprise par ma manifestation. Quant à Jasper… eh bien il me fixait toujours avec ses prunelles intimidantes.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Eh bien tu sais ! Mon frère Emmett ! Il t'a donné rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui redonnais un coup de coude pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Emmett ? fit Jasper d'un ton méfiant.

Rosalie rougit violemment, elle m'écrasa rapidement le pied et je dû me mordre les joues. Elle rentra tout de même dans mon manége.

- Euh… Oui Emmett ! C'est ce type, m'en souviens maintenant…

- Tu as un rendez-vous et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? s'offusqua Alice.

- C'est tout récent, il voulait me payer un resto… Voila… Parce que j'ai ramené sa sœur. Donc la naine, je suis peut-être célibataire mais j'ai un rancart ! répliqua t elle encore rouge.

Si son frère semblait choqué, il n'en dit rien. Il me désigna du doigt.

- Parce que tu l'as ramené ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai récupéré Bella sur une route, je t'expliquerais en détail tout à l'heure si tu veux…

Elle lui fit un regard insistant. Et je compris que Jasper était au courant de tout. Alice se décolla de son fiancé.

- Alors tu es vraiment Isabella Swan n'est-ce pas ? Me dit elle doucement. La fille du shérif ?

J'opinai, et elle poussa un triste soupir.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que tu as pu endurer. Ça dû être horrible pour toi. J'espère que ton père mettra la main sur ces salauds.

Alice ne savait rien de moi, de son frère qui faisait partie de mes bourreaux, du sang que j'avais toujours sur les mains. Elle était juste désolée, comme une poignée de personne qui m'avait croisé depuis mon retour à Forks. Naturellement, je ne pouvais rien dire. Son fiancé avait l'air d'être mit au parfum par sa sœur. S'il n'avait rien confié à sa chérie, c'était pour une bonne cause. Alors à cet instant, je dis la chose le plus appropriée.

- Moi aussi.

Je raffermis ma main autour du sac plastique, toujours un peu anxieuse par l'annonce de ma grossesse.

- Rose, je crois que je vais y aller.

J'avais besoin d'être seule pour digérer tout ça. Elle le comprit.

- Ok, fais attention sur la route. Les gens ici roulent comme des malades.

- Au revoir Bella, me sourit gentiment Alice.

Je lui rendis timidement son sourire. Jasper m'avait fait signe de la main et je pris congé sous les « reviens quand tu veux » de Rosalie. Dés que j'avais quitté la pièce, j'entendis Alice parler rapidement d'une façon excitée. Les seuls mots que j'avais compris étaient « robe magnifique », « traiteur excellent » et «manque de carton d'invitation ».

…

Trois jours étaient passés depuis ma rencontre avec la sœur d'Edward. Durant ces trois jours, j'avais évité ma mère comme la peste. Non pas parce que j'avais quelque chose à lui reprocher. Loin de là. Je craignais juste son instinct maternel. J'avais trop peur qu'elle flaire un truc louche chez moi, que se soit dans mon comportement ou ma façon de parler. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, j'étais préoccupée. Je réfléchissais beaucoup trop la journée et la nuit je faisais de drôle de rêve. Certains plaisants, d'autres horribles.

Le dernier en mémoire était moi, nue, allongée sur une table en l'inox avec le ventre gonflée, sous le regard excité de Jenks qui maniait ciseaux et scalpels tel un professionnel. Inutile de rajouter que je me réveillai en sueur avec un poing dans la bouche. Je dormais super mal depuis mon retour à la maison. J'avais perdu l'habitude d'être seule dans une chambre. Mon lit paraissait trop grand sans Edward et mes nuits trop froides sans ses bras autour de moi. Donc les nuits complètes se faisaient rares.

J'étais retournée au lycée aussi. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais y être allée en faite. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un putain d'épisode de Beverly Hill, tout le monde se dégageait et chuchotait à mon passage comme si j'étais une star. Je crois même qu'ils me considéraient ainsi, une célébrité. Et si je ne savais pas que mes camarades étaient juste curieux à mon sujet, j'aurais pensé qu'ils complotaient tous contre moi. Mais ce n'était pas tout, ça faisait trois jours aussi que je jouais à cache-cache avec mon proviseur et la psychologue de l'établissement. Ils voulaient me mettre la main dessus, avec ce même refrain « Miss Swan, vous allez bien ? Si vous avez besoin d'une oreille pour parler, venez dans mon bureau. Je suis tout ouïe. ». Eh vous savez quoi ? Ce foutu disque rayer j'avais envie de leur faire bouffer par les yeux. Les miens commençaient à sortir de leurs orbites. Mes professeurs, eux, étaient plus raisonnables avec moi. Ils se contentaient de me jeter des regards remplit de compassion, en espérant sans doute que je me confie. Malgré ça, je ne disais rien. Je connaissais les habitant de Forks, ils raffolaient les potins de l'un ou de l'autre. Certains les utilisés comme armes ou bien les transformaient en une grosse rumeur scandaleuse. Bien sûr, je pouvais les comprendre, on n'avait jamais autant parlé de Forks dans les journaux télévisés qu'aujourd'hui.

Le pire, c'était que ces gens là m'observaient comme si j'allais craquer. En faite, ils attendaient ça : le moment où je saturerai. Pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent certainement. Pourtant, tout ce que j'étais tentée de faire, c'était de prendre la voiture de patrouille de mon père pour faire un tour et hurler dans son mégaphone que j'allais parfaitement bien.

On était Jeudi soir, et j'étais en train de trimer sur un problème en math. Je n'avais jamais eu l'esprit scientifique, ces f(x) et ces courbes me donnaient le tournis. Cependant, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrivai toujours à atteindre la moyenne en mathématique.

Ce soir là j'avais dû mal à me concentrer. Allongée sur le ventre, je relisais pour la cinquième fois l'énoncé de mon livre posé sur mon lit. Si j'avais bien compris, je devais grosso modo faire un tableau statistique. Il fallait reporter le nombre de naissance par mois depuis Janvier, les transformer en pourcentage, et faire un graphique.

D'habitude, je l'aurais fait sans trop tarder. Les grosses bulles sur le bulletin m'effrayaient. Mais là, le thème du problème me perturbait. Putain, avec tout les sujets qui existaient pourquoi fallait-il que celui-ci parle de bébé ?

Je soupirai et refermai mon livre. Mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était tard. J'étais la seule debout à la maison. Après avoir rangé mes affaires de cours, j'éteignis la lumière, et la lune s'invita dans ma chambre. Dès que je passai devant mon grand miroir, mon reflet m'appela soudain. J'observai mes traits, blanchis par la lueur de la nuit. Lentement, je soulevai mon débardeur blanc. Et mes doigts allèrent effleurer mon estomac.

_**Un bébé…**_

J'avais toujours un peu de mal à m'y faire. Certes, mon corps n'avait pas subi de changement. C'était encore trop tôt et cela me convenait, je n'étais pas pressée. En faite, j'avais la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Pour moi, ce bébé était flou. L'imaginer grandir dans mon ventre était assez difficile. J'étais plutôt du genre « je ne crois que ce que je vois ». Si Rosalie était à mes cotés, elle m'aurait flanqué sous le nez mes quatre tests positifs à cette réflexion. Ok, j'étais enceinte. J'allais devenir maman…

**Vois le bon coté des choses Bella, tu prendras un peu de poitrine ! **

Je fermai rapidement les paupières. _**Ok, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher maintenant…**_

Je rabaissai mon haut et me dirigeai vers mon lit. Bien, il était temps d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil. Je pouvais parier que j'allais faire un cauchemar…

Au moment où j'allais me glisser sous les couettes, un bruit près de ma fenêtre ouverte me fit sursauter. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine en distinguant une grande silhouette, juste sur la branche de l'arbre en face.

Seigneur ! Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un puma ? !

J'entendis un chuchotement, mais mon sang battait tellement fort dans mes tempes que je ne compris rien. L'ombre c'était redressé, essayant tant bien que mal à garder son équilibre. Je su alors que c'était un homme. Horrifié, j'étouffai un cri de ma main.

Qui était-ce ? Un voyou ? Un serial killer ? Un fugitif ? Bordel ! Etait-il aveugle pour venir ici ? La voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'était-elle pas devenue une sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de ce débile ?

De là où ce postait l'inconnu, il ne pouvait pas me voir. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que crier n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Mes parents et mon frère dormaient. J'étais seule face à cette situation et je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser cet intrus rentrer chez moi…

Sans faire de geste brusque, j'attrapais mon énorme dictionnaire sur ma table de chevet et m'avançais sur la pointe des pieds. Je me cachai près de ma fenêtre, contre le mur, tandis que l'adrénaline traversait tout mon corps. Des branches braillaient sous le poids de ce connard et je levai mon arme le plus haut possible. Je serrai les lèvres, tremblante. _**Seigneur… Faites que j'ai assez de force dans les bras pour mettre ce bâtard dans le coma… **_

Je percevais une forte respiration. Avec la lumière lunaire de l'extérieur, l'ombre du délinquant sur mon plancher m'indiqua qu'il avait bondit sur le rebord de ma croisée ouverte. Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite. Dés que l'homme avait posé le pied dans ma chambre, il m'avait appelé dans un chuchotement. Surprise, j'avais abattu mon livre sur son crâne de toutes mes forces. Le type gronda. Il s'écroula à genoux en plongeant ses doigts pâles dans ses cheveux de bronze en batailles et siffla des jurons.

- Aie ! Putain de merde Bella ! grogna une voix de velours qui m'était trop familière.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, effarée. Je délirais sûrement…

- Edward ? M'étranglais je. C'est bien toi ?

- Qui veux tu que se soit ?

Qui était assez fou pour me rendre visite à 1H du matin ? Personnellement, j'en connaissais qu'un seul. C'était bien lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? bredouillais je.

Edward ? Qui jouait à Tarzan à des heures impossibles ? J'hallucinais !

Il s'était levée, légèrement assommée par ma récente attaque. Il se frottait la tête, ses cheveux magiques scintillant sous la lune. Ses yeux verts soulignés par de large cerne me regardait embarrassés. J'avais même remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward avec une barbe naissante. Je le trouvais encore plus beau, plus viril. Je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer et l'émotion m'envahir en réalisant que je n'étais pas en plein rêve. Edward était bien là. Dans ma chambre. Avec moi.

_**Comment est-ce possible ?**_

- J'avais envie de te voir, me chuchota t il. Rosalie m'a refilé ton adresse.

- Me voir ? Mais… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Et depuis quand es tu revenu d'Italie ?

- Depuis ce matin. Je n'avais pas de quoi t'appeler. Et qu'est ce que j'en savais moi que Rose t'avais donné son ancien portable !

Repenser à cette horrible semaine me fit lâcher mon dictionnaire sur ses pieds, et je regrettais soudain que se ne soit pas un foutu encyclopédie. Il grimaça. Je m'en fichais ! Ça lui apprendra ! Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux.

- Je me suis inquiétée Edward…

J'avais envie de pleurer tellement ! Ces derniers jours avaient été foutrement stressants…

- Désolé, s'excusa t il en enjambant le bouquin meurtrier pour me rejoindre.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça…

- Promis.

Il avait prit délicatement mes mains, et des fourmillements agréables parcouraient ma peau. Ce simple contacte m'avait manqué…

- Ne repars plus aussi loin, je ne le supporterai plus…

- Oh ma Bella, ria doucement Edward.

Il m'attira tendrement contre lui. J'haletai, le nez dans son torse chaud, tandis que sa fragrance me montait à la tête. J'agrippais son t-shirt comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment. Respirant son odeur masculine comme une dévergondée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un verre d'eau en plein désert, ou mieux un oasis. Mon soulagement était tellement fort que je risquais de m'évanouir dans ses bras.

Dieu merci ! Mon petit ami était en un seul morceau…

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Terriblement. J'ai pensé à toi touts les jours, murmura t il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Pas besoin de faire ton Roméo s'il te plaît, je suis toujours en rogne contre toi.

Il s'esclaffa silencieusement dans ma tignasse. Je frissonnais lorsque ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon dos pour venir sur ma nuque. Je levai la tête, hypnotisée par son sourire diabolique. Il effaça au passage une larme qui m'avait échappé. Son visage était dangereusement proche du mien.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Puis sans mon autorisation, il posa ses lèvres exquises sur les miennes. J'étais incapable de lui résister. Je sentais le sang se répandre dans mes joues, et mon cœur battre une chamade douloureuse. Finalement, l'absence de ses appelles m'importaient peu et la dernière semaine ne signifiait plus rien. Puisqu'il était près de moi, et qu'il m'embrassait divinement bien.

Les picotements de sa très légère barbe me rendirent toute fiévreuse. Mes mains étaient partit caresser ses joues, son cou, pour finir dans sa crinière ébouriffée. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus doux que dans mes souvenirs. Ce fut un baiser tendre et lent, mais très intense.

Edward embrassa le coin de mes lèvres, descendit le long de ma mâchoire puis s'attarda dans mon cou alors que je manquais d'air. Il inspira profondément, me serrant davantage contre lui. J'en étais ravie, néanmoins je gâchais ce moment délicieux avec un petit gloussement. Il continua de cajoler mon cou de sa bouche, et finalement j'éclatais de rire en me dégageant. Edward me regarda, un sourcil levé.

- Chut ! m'intima t il en portant son doigt à ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ?

Je secouai la tête, ma lèvre inférieure coincée entre mes dents. J'effleurai le coté de mon cou.

- Ca chatouille…

Il me fixa comme si j'étais une demeurée.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé de te dire ça vieux, mais tu piques…

Il roula des yeux et entoura ma taille.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de moi ce matin.

- Je vois ça.

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et je souriais. Edward jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, l'air moqueur. C'était bizarre de le voir dans un environnement familier.

- Alors… C'est ta chambre ?

- Mouais…

Je l'observais aussi, cherchant une chaussette suspecte qui traînait ou un paquet de chips vide. Nom d'un chien ! Heureusement que j'avais fait la poussière la veille ! Je serais morte de honte sinon…

- Pas mal.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Les Jonas Brothers placardés sur mes murs ? Le couvre lit Miley Cyrus ?

- Non, rigola t il. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais une fille à peluche.

Il me désigna l'étagère remplit d'animaux colorés. Je m'empourprais.

- Oh ça… J'adore les peluches. Je trouve ça trop mignon…

- J'aime bien le pingouin, dit Edward en plissant les yeux comme un putain de prédateur.

Pendant un instant, je cru qu'il comptait me le piquer. Pas question !

- Moi aussi. La plupart du temps, c'est ma mère qui m'offre des trucs comme ça…

Tout à coup, je tressaillis. Renée, Charlie, Emmett…

- Merde, paniquais-je.

Je m'éloignai rapidement d'Edward. J'avançais sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de ma chambre.

- Bella ?

- Chut ! Attends deux secondes !

Je tendis l'oreille, guettant le moindre couinement du plancher du couloir. Doucement, j'avais tiré le verrou de ma porte. Quelle idiote ! J'avais complètement oublié de fermer à clés ! Si Charlie faisait un tour par hasard, il ferait certainement une crise cardiaque en découvrant un garçon dans ma chambre. Et non merci je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

Edward était assit sur mon lit et une vague de tendresse me poussa à lui. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux, entourant sa nuque de mes bras.

- C'est bon, n'oublis pas que tu es un HOMME qui est rentré par EFFRACTION dans MA chambre. Ça fait beaucoup, chuchotais je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, souriant quand même.

- Tu es fou ! Continuais je. Comment as-tu su que c'était ma chambre ? Imagine un peu que c'était celle de mes parents ou de mon frère ?

- J'ai une très bonne intuition.

- Ouais mon oeil, dis moi…

- Rose m'a dit qu'il y avait un arbre près de ta fenêtre, c'est le seul que j'ai vu autour de chez toi. Facile.

- Je pense que ta belle-sœur à une très mauvaise influence sur toi, rigolais je en l'embrassant. Mon Dieu Edward ! Tu aurais pu te briser la nuque en faisant pareilles conneries !

- Mmmh, je suis très sportif tu sais. Les arbres ne me font pas peur.

Il était prêt à me faire tâter ses muscles pour me prouver ses dires. Je le regardais, les yeux langoureux. Et dire qu'il avait fait ça rien que pour moi…

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Il caressa mes joues, puis butina ma bouche de ses douces lèvres.

- Moi aussi, murmura t il

Il m'embrassa chastement. Une, deux trois fois. Des frissons traversèrent ma colonne vertébrale lorsque la pointe de sa langue effleura ma lèvre du bas. Mon corps réagit instinctivement. J'agrippai ses boucles cuivrées, étourdis alors que nos bouches s'entrouvrirent. Ses mains s'étaient faufilées sous mon débardeur pour explorer mon dos, et j'émis un gémissement de bonheur. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau nue me rendit toute émoustillée. Ça m'avait tellement manqué !

Je me collais contre lui, avide de sa chaleur. Edward glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille, suçotant ma peau sensible alors que j'étais pantelante dans ses bras puissants. Profitant de ma faiblesse il poursuivit ses baisers sur ma gorge, puis s'attarda sur mon décolleter. Ma poitrine s'affola immédiatement, et je sentais mon bas ventre s'agiter.

- Edward, soupirais je.

Il releva la tête et voir tout cet amour dans ses prunelles vertes fit exploser mon cœur en mille morceaux. Il colla son front contre le mien. Je déglutis, le souffle de plus en plus saccadé alors que je contemplais mon homme avec gourmandise.

- Oui ?

- Tu piques, répétais je encore prise de vertige.

Je voyais ses belles dents blanches luire sous la faible pénombre. Dieu ! Comment un être pouvait il être si beau ? J'en avais mal à la poitrine.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un corps irrésistible…

A ses mots, une féroce envie avait envahit mes veines. Je le poussais violemment sur ma housse couleur prune. Il me scruta, mi amusé mi inquiet. Le cœur battant, je retirai mon haut. Edward écarquilla ses yeux magnifiques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna t il.

- Rien d'intéressant.

- Pourquoi te déshabilles tu ?

J'étais en train de chercher l'agrafe de mon soutient gorge, quand les mains de mon petit ami saisir mes bras. La prochaine fois, j'en achèterais un qui s'ouvre devant. Je galérerais moins…

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, ria t il nerveusement.

Il me relâcha doucement, et je posai mes mains sur son estomac ferme, déçu.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'étais seule pendant une semaine… Tu m'as manqué, je t'ai manqué et on se doit bien ça, ronronnais je en jouant avec sa ceinture.

- Bella, gémit il en stoppant mes mains. Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée…

Je glissai mes doigts sous son t-shirt, dessinant les muscles de son corps. Je le sentais se crisper. Le voir entre mes jambes, totalement à ma merci m'excitait encore plus. Edward haletait alors que je pressais mon intimité contre la sienne. _**Oui je sais, je suis diabolique…**_

- Non, on sait tout les deux que c'est une très bonne idée…

- Tes parents…

- Oh allez Edward… J'ai fermé à clés. On ne fera pas de bruit… Promis…susurrais je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

- On ne fera pas de bruit ? Tu en es sûr ? s'esclaffa t il contre ma bouche.

- Chut ! Toi sale traître tu fais du bruit !

- Pourquoi devrais je être le plus raisonnable de nous deux ? Tu es insupportable !

- Toi ? Raisonnable ? Laisse moi rire ! ricanais je alors que je posai un baiser dans son cou.

- Ouais, regarde...

Il attrapa ma taille et se redressa en position assise, moi toujours à califourchon sur lui. Je savais d'avance que j'avais perdu. Bon ben… ça ne sera pas pour ce soir alors… Mais je comptai bien me venger.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Edward…

- Ce n'est qu'une partie remise, susurra t il d'une façon sensuelle à mon oreille.

Il embrassa doucement ma joue, signe de mille promesses nocturnes. J'en avais le souffle court rien que d'y penser. S'il vous plaît, oui vous là tout en haut, faite que ses projets pour moi (et sur mon corps) se fasse dans les jours à venir…

- Ok, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon… Tout à l'heure je penserais très fort à Ashton Kutcher, et je suis sûr que lui me consolera pour ton rejet incompréhensible…

Le regard de mon amoureux avait viré plus sombre.

- Ah oui ? Cette tapette te soulagera dans tes rêves peut-être ?

- Hey ! M'offusquais je en frappant son épaule. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait attention à son corps que c'est forcément une tapette ! Il est très mignon, minaudais je en caressant ses traits jaloux.

- Bien sûr…

- Eh oui… Et dans mon rêve, avec lui, je ferai du poney pour adulte !

Je commençai en sautiller sur les genoux d'Edward comme la pire des salopes. Plantant mes ongles dans ses bras et secouant mes boucles brunes dans touts les sens, je poussai des petits cris aigues.

- Oh oui ! Plus vite ! Oui ! Argh ! Encore ! Allez mon salaud ! Uh Dada ! couinais je.

- Bella, arrête. Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, gronda Edward les yeux fou.

Il me saisit brusquement les hanches, et je battis frénétiquement des cils, mimant le parfait orgasme. Edward me bâillonna à temps, me plaquant contre son torse.

- Chut ! La ferme ! J'ai entendu quelque chose…

Je gloussais contre sa main alors que la chasse d'eau retentissait. C'était sûrement Emmett… Lorsque le calme habituel de la nuit avait reprit place, je léchais ce qui m'empêchait de parler. Edward retira sa main illico presto.

- Putain…Pourrais tu essayer, s'il te plait, d'arrêter de faire des trucs aussi… excitant ? Siffla t il entre ses dents.

Encore rougissante, je lui fis un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Il faut te faire soigner. Vraiment.

- Pas besoin, j'ai mon médecin personnel. Il me soigne déjà, dis je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

- Tu es cinglée.

- Et toi, un taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé.

Je l'entendis rire doucement, puis dans un soupir il me câlina de nouveau. Cachant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Oh ma Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Je refermais fortement mes mains autour de son dos, me laissant bercer par son étreinte. Des moments si beau existaient ils vraiment ? Chaque personne ressentait elle ce besoin oppressant de l'autre lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses cotés ? Leur cœur se transformait il en guimauve quand leur moitié leur avouait leur sentiment ? Etait ce ça le véritable amour ?

En tout cas, j'adorais ça. J'embrassais son épaule, et murmurais tout contre lui, totalement amoureuse…et stupide.

- Je sais… Moi aussi je t'aime…Fort…Très fort…

Edward attrapa mon visage de ses grandes mains pour couvrir mes lèvres de milliers de petit baiser. Je fondais littéralement…

- Fort fort fort ?

- Très fort fort fort, roucoulais je en plongeant mes mains dans sa tignasse indisciplinée.

- C'est bon à savoir, murmura t il malicieusement.

Je souris, je m'en fichais d'avoir l'air d'une sotte. Pendant un instant, nous nous dîmes rien. Seuls nos regards contemplaient le visage de l'autre.

- Alors… L'Italie ?

J'avais dit ça sur le coup. D'un ton léger, comme s'il avait fait le touriste pendant une semaine et que je m'attendais à quelques clichés. Il soupira et je sentis que sa bonne humeur c'était envolé. Ce voyage avait été si éprouvant ? Doucement, il récupéra mes mains, toujours silencieux. Je m'inquiétai soudain.

Avait il fait une bêtise ? C'était il passé quelque chose de grave ? Mon sang se glaça automatiquement dans mes veines.

- Edward ?

- Je n'ai pas…réussis à lui mettre la main dessus. Mais je ne suis pas étonné, dit il amèrement en fixant nos doigts entremêlés.

- Donc tu n'as pas remboursé tes dettes ?

- Pas d'homme à homme.

Il semblait beaucoup le regretter.

- Comment ça ?

Son pouce faisait des cercles apaisant sur le dos de ma main.

- Là bas, j'ai rencontré Laurent…

- Laurent ? Mais tout le monde te croit mort Edward ! Il va…

Edward posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour me réduire au silence.

- Laurent ne dira rien du tout. Tu sais, c'est grâce à lui si je suis toujours en vie.

J'avais froncé les sourcils. Ah bon ? Ce chieur sans cervelle ?

- Le soir où tu es parti, chuchota il dans l'obscurité, j'allais mourir Bella… Dimitri était là, il comptait vraiment me liquider. Et franchement j'étais plus que prêt à l'accepter… Je croyais t'avoir perdu…J'avais une raison de plus pour disparaître…

Ses paroles étaient empreintes d'une ancienne souffrance. Je préférai ne plus jamais à faire à ce souvenir. Je voulais qu'il s'efface complètement de ma mémoire. Et de la sienne aussi.

- Laurent était resté un peu plus longtemps, il ne vous a suivit qu'après…

Une minute s'était écoulée.

- Le dernier coup de feu, c'était lui n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça. J'en restais bouche bée. Laurent avait tué Dimitri… Je comprenais à présent son comportement étrange sur le bateau.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il a ouvert les yeux sur certaine chose. Comme… Comme je l'ai fait avec toi…

- Maria, murmurais je.

Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Ce pourrait il que Laurent ressentait quelque chose pour Maria ? Il pensait peut être qu'Edward était plus capable de nous sauver que lui tout seul ?

Un hoquet de tristesse m'échappa en pensant que la seule qui avait été épargné dans cette histoire était moi. Je me blottis contre Edward, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh pauvre Laurent… Il sait hein ?

- Oui, me dit doucement Edward en me caressant les cheveux. Je pense qu'il devinait bien que tu étais ma première préoccupation. Il espérait sans doute pour Maria…

- Comment va-t-il ? soupirais je tristement.

- Il tient le coup…

Edward resserra brusquement ses bras autour de moi, comme pour me protéger des ombres qui nous entouraient.

- Et j'ignore comment… Si ça aurait été toi mon ange, j'aurais pété les plombs…

Je me souvenais de cette douleur atroce qui m'avait achevée lorsque j'avais cru que je ne reverrais plus Edward. Un besoin urgent de l'embrasser très fort me vint. Mais une autre question glissa d'entre mes lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que faisait Laurent en Italie ?

- Il accompagnait James et Victoria, ils voulaient mettre Aro au courant sur la disparition de Dimitri. Et de la mienne aussi par la même occasion, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient fait un lien. Ils me croient tous en train de pourrir dans les bois…

A la mention de ce couple, la nausée tordit mon estomac. Sales dégénérés de psychopathes…

- J'en ai profité pour donner l'argent à Laurent. Je peux lui faire confiance…

- Bon, tout est réglé alors ? Laurent remettra ce que tu devais à ton boss, en lui expliquant qu'avant de mourir tu avais rassemblé la somme demandé. Ta sœur est hors de danger maintenant et personne ne t'a vu… Enfin il faut juste que tu continues à faire le mort, mais bon ce n'est pas un problème, tu peux toujours changer d'identité… Oh cool ! Je pourrais t'appeler Jason ? débitais je soudain excité par la situation.

- Calme toi, ricana Edward. Je dois quitter Seattle pour commencer.

- Forks c'est sympa, répliquais je immédiatement.

Il partit d'un rire succulent, qui me donna envie de le croquer sur le champ.

- Pourquoi pas, dit il en haussant les épaules. J'avais pensé quelque chose comme le Mexique ou Cuba… Mais hélas ! J'ai une copine au comportement psychotique qui me tuera avec un putain de dictionnaire de merde si je ne suis pas à moins de 5 kilomètres d'elle !

- Quelle chieuse celle la ! souriais je alors qu'il avait tout à fait raison.

- Ouais, une vraie folle.

Mon poing alla cogner de lui-même son épaule. Le Mexique ? Il était cinglé ! S'il devait vraiment partir là-bas, je le suivrais telle une foutue traqueuse à la noix ! Et il le savait parfaitement. Après un petit silence amoureux, Edward me sourit.

- Alors toi ? Ta semaine ?

J'ignore toujours pourquoi, mais à cet instant, mon corps avait réagit avant mon cerveau. Les bouts de mes doigts étaient devenus froids et humide alors que mon front se couvrait d'une fine couche de perle de sueur. Mon cœur se mit à battre nerveusement dans ma poitrine. _**Pitié non, pas ce soir, je ne veux pas le faire fuir ce soir…**_

**Tu dois lui dire.**

- Euh…Génial.

- Génial ? Répéta t il lentement.

_**Il attend sûrement que je développe**_… _**Idiote, tu as bien fait quelque chose en 10 jours nan ?**_

« Hum, alors je suis heureuse d'être rentrée Edward. Vraiment. C'est super, mais putain des fois j'ai l'impression de vivre à Alcatraz. Je vois mes camarades et mes professeurs comme des foutus vampires assoiffées d'infos. Les journées se ressemblent ennuyeusement et je commence à étouffer. Alors s'il te plaît, partons à Cuba. Toi, moi et la petite cacahuète qui est dans mon estomac, sous le soleil des tropiques…Ah oui ! Accroche toi mon cœur, tu vas être papa ! »

Nom d'un chien ! Je ne pouvais définitivement pas dire ça !

J'évitais ses yeux pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas le bordel dans ma tête. J'inspirai.

- J'ai repris le lycée il y a trois jours. Ça me saoul déjà… Les gens me regardent comme si j'allais grimper sur une table pour faire un show. Merde Edward, je suis une putain de martienne. Et j'ai rencontré ta sœur aussi…

Je m'étais figée. Dire que je voulais me tuer à ce moment était faible.

- Alice ? Où ça ? me demanda Edward déconcerté.

- Euh… Chez Rose.

La prochaine fois, je tournerai sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche. Elle sera tellement enflée que je ne créerai plus des boulettes de ce genre. Adieu mes belles séances machine à laver avec Edward…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Rose ?

_**Putain, mais tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? N'as-tu foutrement rien pigé de ce que je viens de te dire mentalement il n'y a même pas une minute ? Je suis enceinte pour l'amour de Dieu !**_

- Je voulais la voir pour avoir un peu de ses nouvelles, mentis je.

- Et ma…ma sœur était avec vous ?

- Avec son fiancé.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Ça m'arrangeait, je pouvais souffler un bon coup.

- Ok… Est-ce qu'elle va… bien ?

- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, murmurais je un peu stressé.

Edward serra ses lèvres, complètement ailleurs. Son regard se stoppa sur mon réveil.

- Merde, il faut que j'y aille.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Je m'accrochai férocement à son cou, paniquée par son départ précipité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte tout de suite. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit…

- Il est super tard, ria gentiment Edward. J'ai de la route à faire. En plus, tu as cours demain…

- Je m'en fiche, reste au moins pour la nuit. S'il te plaît… Tu partiras à l'aube si tu veux…

- Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire prendre par Charlie. Ni par ton frère.

- Edward, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être toute seule, le suppliais je.

Il me regarda un long moment. Mon attitude de désespérée avait dû l'inquiéter.

- Ok, mais je me tire dès que tu dors. Compris ?

J'hochai frénétiquement de la tête, satisfaite par cet accord. Edward retira aussitôt ses chaussures et récupéra mon débardeur laiteux pour me le mettre délicatement sur le dos. Il s'étala sur mon lit, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je m'étais collée à lui, nichant mon visage dans son torse tandis que ses bras m'entouraient. J'étais si bien que je décidai de lui parler de ma future grossesse demain. Je ne voulais absolument pas gâcher ce moment.

- Edward ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu as dit que tu avais de la route à faire… Tu habites loin ?

- Je n'ai pas de véritable chez moi. Je bougeai beaucoup avec les autres alors… Avoir un appartement n'était pas un très bon investissement finalement.

- Quoi ? Mais… tu es à la rue c'est ça ? m'horrifiais je soudain en pensant à des SDF ivres qui dormaient dans des bennes à ordures.

- Non, souffla t il dans mes boucles brunes, je squatte chez Rose. Le temps que je trouve un job « normal » et pourquoi pas, un studio sympa.

- Oh…

Edward embrassa tendrement mon front, me tenant toujours avec douceur près de lui.

- Dors maintenant, demain tu as école, me taquina t il.

- Je hais le lycée, grognais je. Hey on se voit demain ?

Ce fut son petit rire mélodieux qui engourdit mes muscles de fatigue. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur et inspirant sa fragrance merveilleuse. J'aurais voulu discuter avec lui. Mais cette journée avait été très épuisante et même si j'étais tentée de zapper le lycée demain, je devais me lever tôt. Et puis, maintenant qu'il était de retour, je n'avais plus à m'en faire.

- Bonne nuit Bee…

Dans le noir, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Bonne nuit…

…

- Mike, je te dis que c'est impossible, s'énerva Jessica en croisant les bras.

Il lâcha bruyamment sa fourchette sur la table, complètement exaspéré. Je soupirai, observant la longue file humaine qui attendait pour payer leur déjeuner. Cette journée me semblait incroyablement interminable. Depuis ce matin, une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans mon ventre. Un genre de nœud complexe et merdique qui me foutait la trouille. Quand je m'étais levée, Edward avait disparut. J'avais même cru un instant que nos retrouvailles étaient le fruit de mon imagination, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'égarent sur un petit rectangle blanc près de mon oreiller. J'avais rougis en lisant son mot. Et ce fut de là qu'était venu mon stress. Il comptait me faire une autre visite nocturne, et il fallait impérativement que je le mette au courant des derniers événements. Parce que je savais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, jamais je ne lui dirais au final. Alors ma matinée au lycée s'était résumée à construire divers scénario mental où je lui avouais que j'étais enceinte. A chaque fois que je m'inventais un dialogue entre Edward et moi, je le voyais à la fin claquer une porte imaginaire, me laissant en larmes.

Angéla et Ben avaient prit leur plateau et se dirigeaient vers notre table, suivit de Tyler qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. La musique stressante du film Psycho avait subitement emplit mes tympans.

- Putain Jess ! Tu ne peux pas refuser ! Je l'ai invité et elle viendra point barre !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ta cousine ! Ce n'est qu'une sale voleuse égocentrique ! Elle m'a piqué trois jeans à 80$ la dernière fois ! C'est sensé être une soirée entre ami, et cette fille ne l'est définitivement pas !

- Wow ! C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Angéla en s'installant avec Ben.

Je touchais mon collier nerveusement alors que Tyler s'assit à mes cotés.

- Mike a invité Samantha ce soir !

- Ah…Ce n'est pas la nana qui me doit des Rayban par hasard ?

- Regarde ! s'écria Jess en désignant Angéla de la main l'air de dire « je te l'avais dit ».

Mike lui jeta un regard noir. Il reprit sa fourchette et piqua furieusement dans son assiette.

- C'est bon, je lui dirais que c'est mort pour ce soir. Contente ?

Jess sourit, ravie. Elle l'ignora ensuite, discutant joyeusement avec Angéla et Ben. Tyler avançant sa chaise un peu plus vers moi, il se penchant sur la table et m'observa. J'arquais un sourcil en réponse.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais si tu allais venir ce soir, me dit il d'une voix qu'il voulait sûrement séductrice.

Je gesticulais impatiemment sur mon siège. L'heure du déjeuner me paraissait bien longue tout d'un coup.

- Non, j'évite tout ce qui est fête en ce moment, fis je bien songeuse.

- Ce n'est pas une fête Bella, on sera qu'entre nous. Tu ne risque rien tu sais…

- J'ai des choses prévues ce soir.

Il m'agaçait d'insister comme ça. Jessica avait été sur mon dos pendant des heures en pillant que je devais venir à cette soirée. Evidemment, j'avais joué encore avec ma carte de fille traumatisée à vie. Ma meilleure amie avait de suite laissé tomber.

- Ah ok…Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Euh… Je vais…Au cinéma…Avec ma mère.

Jess tourna la tête vers moi. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, qui de nos jours sortait avec sa « maman » pour voir un film ? Pourquoi personne ne me laissait tranquille nom d'un chien !

- Avec ta mère ? Répéta t elle.

- Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de sortie mère/fille. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'on a besoin de se retrouver toutes les deux, répliquais je.

Bien sûr c'était faux. Ça ne me plaisait pas de mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais rendez-vous avec mon mec. Sans oublier le fait que j'allais lui annoncer que j'attendais son enfant.

- Ouais, ça vous fera du bien, affirma Angéla en croquant dans une pomme.

Je remerciai intérieurement le ciel de m'avoir envoyer une amie moins perspicace.

- Hey c'est nouveau ça non ? dit elle en pointant du doigt le collier que je tripotais.

Je me raidis instinctivement.

- Mouais… C'est un cadeau.

- Qui te l'a offert ? Ton petit ami ? Plaisanta Tyler même si je sentais une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa question.

- Qui ça ? sursauta Jessica.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami, sifflais je.

- Ouais, c'est tellement triste, soupira Angéla.

Je sentais le regard de Tyler plein d'espoir sur moi, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il faudrait qu'un jour je mette les choses au clair avec lui. Pas d'une façon méchante, Tyler était un garçon gentil et adorable. Il méritait une fille exceptionnelle, et je n'étais pas inscrite dans cette catégorie. D'ailleurs, je ne le voulais pas. En continuant à me courir après il allait finir par s'essouffler. Et je n'étais pas assez mauvaise pour le voir souffrir ainsi.

Perdue dans mon monologue, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au couinement légendaire des portes de la cafétéria, ni au cri effrayant du lino sous la pression de talon aiguille, et encore moins au bourdonnement inhabituellement silencieux qui avait envahi les tables voisines. C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'un vent glacial avait frigorifié tous les élèves de la pièce.

Angéla s'était figée, sa pomme suspendue à quelque centimètre de sa bouche ouverte. Mike tira un peu le col de sa chemise afin d'avaler sa salive. Jessica se racla la gorge et Ben…lisait un manga. Quant à Tyler, il s'éloigna de moi, d'une rapidité étonnante. J'allais leur demander quelle était leur putain de problème, lorsqu'un parfum de vernis fraîchement posé vint me chatouiller les narines.

Je pouvais reconnaître cette personne avant même de la voir. C'était comme flairer l'odeur de l'essence dans un champ de fleur. Cette garce était pire qu'une foutue allumette. Lauren me détestait, ce n'était pas un scoop. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait contre moi m'échappait un peu. La pilule d'Emmett n'était toujours pas passée ? Etait ce de la jalousie ? Une simple obsession de me rendre dingue ? Je pariai qu'elle éprouvait un certain plaisir malsain à pourrir l'existence des autres. Lauren Mallory avait l'esprit machiavélique…

- Hey Swan ! Ca fait longtemps dis moi !

Sa voix haut perchée me fit frémir. J'avais eu trois jours de répit, c'était belle et bien terminer maintenant. Je tournai la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Se comporter normalement était la meilleur solution. Mais comment l'être avec une fille aussi superficiel ?

- Salut Lauren.

J'affichais un sourire aussi faux que ses cils. Elle n'avait franchement pas changé, toujours l'air d'une Barbie pute prête à l'emploi. Elle posa une main sur la table et se pencha légèrement, faisant profiter du spectacle sous sa jupe à l'équipe de football qui était juste derrière.

- Tyler, roucoula t elle volontairement devant moi, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'attendre à la fin des cours…

- Pourquoi faire ? bégaya t il.

Apparemment, Lauren ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, car elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elle rêvait. J'avais entendu dire que ces deux là s'étaient beaucoup côtoyé cet été. Mais bon, c'était une rumeur et on était au lycée. Bordel.

- Eh bien pour discuter...nous deux, dit elle étonnée.

Tyler me jeta un coup d'œil et Lauren ne le manqua pas. Sa main se ferma en un poing, et j'imaginais qu'elle se faisait super mal avec ses ongles aiguisés.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'intention de raccompagnée Bella…

- Quoi ? criais je presque.

- Bella, répéta Lauren avec un rictus mauvais. Je vois…

Je regardais Tyler, furieuse. Je retirai ce que j'avais dit à son sujet, Tyler n'était pas gentil et encore moins adorable. Ce n'était qu'un salopard ! Il pouvait bien crever devant moi que j'en avais rien à foutre à présent !

- Tu ne vas m'accompagner nulle part toi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes putain !

- Non mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça Bee, c'est partit d'une bonne intention, fis la garce à coté de moi. Après tout, tu risques de te faire kidnapper une nouvelle fois à chaque coin de rue non ?

Une bouffée d'irritation m'avait submergée. Je l'observais telle une putain d'adversaire, méfiante alors que le monde de la cafétéria resta figé. Elle leva les mains d'une façon innocente. Elle n'allait tout de même pas mettre cette partie de ma vie sur le tapis ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

- Ben quoi ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu t'étais échappée ? Tes ravisseurs doivent sans doute te chercher…

- Tu n'en sais rien du tout, crachais je.

- Ne sois pas si stupide ! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser vivante ? Après trois mois de séquestration ?

Pourquoi ? Souhaitait-elle que l'on m'égorge dans l'heure à venir ? Salope…

- Je pense surtout que tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule Lauren.

Je ne voulais pas commencer les hostilités. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop énervée en ce moment pour contrôler ma langue. La moitié du lycée assistait à cette scène et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Tyler était terrorisé sur sa chaise et mes amis ressemblaient plus à des statues de cires qu'à des êtres humains. Lauren bomba sa poitrine avec arrogance. J'avais une folle envie de la déchiqueter afin de lui donner une bonne raison de passer sur une table d'opération.

- Oups ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On perd son sang froid ?

- Va rejoindre ta table. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

La fureur se répandait dans mes muscles alors qu'elle me souriait, provocante. A quoi jouait elle ?

- Sinon quoi Bella ? Tu t'es vu un peu c'est dernier temps ? Murmura t elle en me jaugeant de bas en haut. Tu as l'air d'une pauvre merde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens se préoccupent toujours de toi.

- Jalouse ? raillais je.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être ! s'écria t elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi restes tu planté là ? N'as-tu pas d'autres personnes à faire chier ? Tu perds ton temps ici.

- Je fais ce que je veux Bee. Comparée à toi, j'ai du temps à perdre, répliqua t elle en soufflant sur ses ongles pourpres.

Mon surnom dans sa bouche de merdeuse fit partir mon cœur à une vitesse hallucinante. J'ignorai qu'elle putain de force m'empêchait de broncher, parce que mon unique désir était de me levai pour lui péter les deux dents de devant. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait à cet instant en train de convulsait par terre en hurlant à la mort. La tuer directement n'en valait pas le coup… C'était beaucoup trop rapide et moins satisfaisant.

Je grinçais des dents, la fixant pour qu'elle parte en courant. Elle secoua ses cheveux blonds platine, une expression désolée scotchait à la face.

- Je regrette tellement Maria, au moins elle avait de la classe.

Je bondis sur mes pieds avec mon plateau vide. Elle cherchait à m'humilier, je préférais m'en aller avant que sa tête décapitée se retrouve dans mon sac.

- Dommage que cette fille soit morte, franchement on aurait pu être super copine.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de saluer mes amis, j'étais beaucoup trop dans mes pensées morbides. Comment osait elle prononcer son prénom ? Elle était la première à la critiquer à son arrivée. Ce n'était qu'une sale hypocrite.

Tenant mon plateau blanc sous mon bras, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, lorsque Lauren m'héla.

- Ah Bella ? J'ai une question, c'est vrai que pas mal de personne se la pose. C'est tellement étrange que tu te sois enfui aussi… facilement. Enfin je veux dire, Maria était plus capable de survivre que toi, avec son putain de caractère latino. Je me demandai…

Elle marqua un temps, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Pff, comme si elle savait réfléchir… J'étais à deux doigts de poser mon plateau à l'endroit destiné pour, quand elle posa sa question d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde l'entende.

- Combien de queue as-tu sucé pour qu'ils te lâchent ?

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur mon plateau, si je n'étais pas aussi choquée il aurait été en miette. Des gloussements fusèrent dans tout les sens. Je me retournai lentement, elle m'observa, satisfaite. Je n'y croyais pas… Elle essayait de me salir devant les autres. Les rires des mes camarades me donnaient un mal de tête mortel. Les souvenirs des trois derniers mois me percutèrent de plein fouet. Un genre de tourbillon détraqué qui me retournait les tripes. J'avais envie de vomir…

Alors que mes yeux me piquèrent dangereusement, une grande partie de moi se demanda si je ne devais pas rire hystériquement. Bien, elle voulait se rendre intéressante ? J'allais faire un putain de bordel qui allait être gravé dans la mémoire de chacun.

J'avançais vers elle, d'une façon carrément décontractée. Aucune émotion ne traversait mon visage. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je fis deux choses simultanément qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. D'abord je lui fis un immense sourire qui virait légèrement à un rire satanique, puis dans la foulé le plateau que j'avais toujours en main prit de l'élan pour s'écraser sur sa figure. J'avais mis tellement de force qu'un craquement écoeurant me vint jusqu'aux oreilles. La tête de Lauren partit en arrière alors qu'un hoquet horrifié traversa la foule autour de nous. J'étais sûr que ses yeux avaient fait un tour complet dans leurs orbites. Ses mains se plaquèrent au milieu de son visage, et elle hurla.

- OH ! MON NEZ ! PAS ENCORE ! NON ! MON NEZ !

- EST-CE QUE CA REPOND BIEN A TA PUTAIN DE QUESTION SALE CONNASSE MAL BAISEE !

J'étais foutrement folle de rage. Je respirais comme une foutue athlète aux jeux olympiques. Lauren leva ses mains, le nez mauve et le bas de son visage souillé de sang exposé aux regards de tous. Ses yeux brillaient dans un feu de colère. Rien à foutre, je pouvais même y danser autour si elle le voulait. Elle sortit ses griffes prêtes à me sauter à la gorge.

- SALOPE ! cria t elle avant de foncer sur moi.

Elle m'avait prise par les cheveux et j'avais jeté mon arme. La douleur ne fit que nourrir l'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines. Je lui donnais une gifle et l'attrapais par son haut pour essayer de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ses talons de 10 centimètres semblaient être fixé au sol, elle tenait bon. J'entendais les encouragements des un et des autres alors que je levais mon genou afin de broyer ses intestins. Elle tira sur mon T-shirt le déchirant à moitié. De rage, mon poing partit rencontrer son œil droit. Ouais je me battais comme un homme ! Et alors ?

Les sifflements et les grognement excités des garçons résonnaient à chaque coup donnait. Lauren s'affala à moitié sur la table des correspondants français qui poussaient des cris surpris. Une fille petite à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux courts et sombre avait laissé son casque Mp3 où un rythme électronique s'échappait. Ça correspondait exactement à mes mouvements vifs. Lauren m'envoya une claque assez forte et enfonça ses doigts dans mon visage tandis que je m'acharnais sur ses mèches blondes. Nos insultes et nos gémissements de douleurs s'essoufflaient dans notre tango endiablé.

- ARGH ! LACHE MOI ESPECE DE MALADE ! brailla t elle.

Je la secouais comme une poupée de chiffon, sa tête frappa plusieurs fois la surface métallique où traînaient brique de lait renversé et spaghettis. Je sifflais de douleur quand elle appuya son talon pointu dans mon tibia et griffa mes bras. Dans un geste de survie, elle essaya même de m'étouffer avec un reste de purée dans une assiette. Je poussais un grognement animal lorsqu'elle m'étala la nourriture sur mon visage. Une fourchette près de sa tête me faisait de l'œil, et putain j'avais foutrement envie de la lui collé entre les yeux. Malheureusement, elle disparut dans l'agitation de mon ennemie. Je me contentais de lui fourrer une poignée de salade dans son nez blessé.

Et juste à ce moment là, Lauren fit une chose impardonnable. Quelque chose qui devait lui coûter sa fichu vie si personne ne m'avait retenue.

Alors que je lui griffais la figure avec ma foutue salade, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mon collier. Et sous sa force de chienne enragée, il céda. Le bijou s'écrasa au sol, presque au ralenti, avec ma petite abeille dorée couverte de diamant. Sur le moment, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait retiré tout l'air de ma poitrine. C'était comme si elle m'avait littéralement arraché la moitié de mon âme. Je suffoquais, la pièce tournait dans un angle bizarre tandis que des sombres souvenirs dévorèrent mon esprit.

Je pouvais encore sentir l'étreinte désespérée d'Edward jusqu'à ce que James m'ait enlevé de ses bras, de sa main retenant ma chaîne pour m'empêcher de partir, des larmes de rages que j'avais versé quand je l'avais vu à moitié conscient dans son propre sang, des hurlements hystériques que j'avais émis pour le rejoindre…

Je vis rouge. J'étais dans un putain d'Enfer.

Lauren fut prise au piège de l'éclat sauvage de mes prunelles. Elle comprit son erreur car elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte telle un poisson hors de l'eau. Je poussai un cri qui l'avait fait tressaillir et d'une force surnaturelle je l'avais empoignée.

- JE VAIS TE CREVER ! explosais je à sa figure.

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mon corps, faisant ressortir mes veines sous ma peau comme une putain de possédée. Elle continua de se débattre, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Lauren avait peur, je le voyais sur ses traits de garce. Tant mieux…

Je jetais violement mon adversaire et la chevauchais afin de la clouer au sol. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais ma tête partit volontairement assommée la sienne. Elle pleurnicha qu'elle était désolée, me demandant d'arrêter. En réponse, mon poing s'abattit sur sa bouche. Puis un autre suivit le premier. J'enchaînais mes coups à chacune de mes respirations rapides. Mes sens étaient embrumaient par ma folie. Je ne contrôlais absolument rien. Je savais que mes cheveux étaient entremêlés et partaient dans tout les sens, que des vaisseaux avaient éclatés dans mes yeux, que ma respiration était digne d'une psychopathe, que mon haut montrait la moitié de mon soutien-gorge, que mes amis criaient d'arrêter, que Lauren allait certainement mourir entre mes mains…

J'avais l'air d'une schizophrène, et le pire c'était que je m'en fichais complètement.

Lauren cracha du sang, et tenta de protéger son visage gonflée et rougis. J'entendis la voix paniquée de Jessica derrière moi alors que j'envoyais le sixième coup. Elle essaya de me tirer en arrière et je lui hurlais dessus.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! LAISSE MOI JESS ! LAISSEZ MOI BORDEL !

- Bella ! Arrête ! Tu vas la tuer !

- ELLE NE SAIT ABSOLUMENT PAS CE QUE J'AI VECU ! CE QUE J'AI PU RESSENTIR ! ELLE NE SAIT RIEN DU TOUT ! Hurlais je.

Je la poussais brusquement, afin d'étrangler Lauren qui commençait à tourner de l'œil. Je frappais méchamment sa tête contre le sol en pressant sa gorge. Je voulais exploser son crâne et peindre les murs de cette salle avec son sang…

Soudain, plusieurs mains me saisir pour me lever. Je gesticulais, le cœur en feu. Mike et Ben essayaient de me tirer le plus loin possible. Tout ce que je pus faire, c'était d'envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans les cotes de Lauren. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, gémissante.

- LACHEZ MOI MERDE !

- Bella, calme toi bon sang ! s'énerva Mike en m'entraînant avec lui.

Ben me poussa par derrière. Je voyais une centaine de yeux se braquer sur moi, stupéfaits. Mon souffle devint lourd et quand nous dépassâmes les portes de la cafete, j'éclatais en sanglot. Je frappais le bras de Mike pour qu'il me lâche et il le fit sans trop tarder. J'avançais de quelques pas, chancelante avant de m'effondrer contre un casier. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais fait. Putain, j'allais avoir des foutues emmerdes…

Je touchais de mes doigts engourdis mon cou, et sifflais lorsqu'une brûlure attaqua ma peau. Elle m'avait bien griffé cette salope…

- Mon… Mon collier, bredouillais je en larme.

Je comptais aller le chercher, mais Jessica arriva près de moi suivit par Angéla. Elle tendit mon présent.

- Tiens… Bells, est ce que ça va ? me demanda t elle doucement.

Mes amis m'observaient avec inquiétude. Pourtant ce qui me préoccupait le plus, c'était la chaîne brisée entre mes doigts. C'était un cadeau… Un cadeau qui représentait tant de chose à mes yeux. Et cette garce me l'avait abîmé. Je reniflais alors que des larmes continuaient leur course sur mes joues. Je mis mon pendentif dans ma poche et serrais fermement ma chaîne.

J'avais besoin de le voir. Maintenant.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Dite leur que je me sentais mal…

Je tournais le dos à mes amis interloqués et sprintais vers l'extérieur, priant de rencontrer ni surveillants, ni proviseur affolé.

…

La route jusqu'à Seattle m'avait prit moins de temps que prévu. La seule raison était que je conduisais comme une cinglée. Correction. J'étais cinglée. En tout cas j'en avais tout l'air physiquement. J'aurais très bien pu me changer chez moi. L'ennuie, c'est que ma mère y était. Et je n'avais pas franchement envie de l'affronter avec ma tenue indécente. Le lycée allait certainement l'appeler pour lui expliquer ma crise de folie et ma disparition dans l'établissement. En plus, j'avais oublié mon portable dans mon sac et je ne l'avais pas pris. Elle allait paniquée, j'en étais quasiment sûr.

Je soufflais en me garant en face du grand immeuble de Rosalie. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Etais ce une bonne idée de débarquer maintenant ? Edward était il là ? Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Merde…

Je commençais en m'angoisser toute seule avec mes questions. J'arrangeais un peu ma tête et sortis rapidement de ma Chevrolet avant de faire demi tour. C'était peut être bête de penser ça, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'Edward était bien de retour. Hier soir me paraissait irréelle après ma dispute violente avec Lauren. Elle m'avait fait ressentir des sentiments affreux que je ne voulais plus jamais connaître. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de me jeter dans les bras d'Edward pour le sentir contre moi et lui raconter mon horrible journée.

La chance me sourit lorsqu'une femme assez rondelette sortit du bâtiment. Je me glissai discrètement à l'intérieur avant que la porte sécurisée ne se referme et grimpai les escaliers jusqu'à trouver la porte de Rose. Je restai planté devant une longue minute. Franchement, est ce que je ne devais pas laisser tombé ?

L'idée de Renée et Charlie à la maison m'attendant comme des lions en cage me fit vite réagir. Je tapai timidement contre le battant.

J'entendis le rire de Rosalie et je retins mon souffle quand elle ouvrit la porte.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était un connard pas fini, gloussa t elle au téléphone avant de poser son regard bleu sur moi.

Elle se pétrifia, me dévisageant jusqu'à qu'un « Allô ? » s'échappa de l'appareil.

- Excuse moi Charlotte, je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle raccrocha en se mettant sur le côté pour me laissait entrer. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle se mit presque à crier.

- Jésus Marie Joseph ! Que t'est-il arrivé Bella ? Regarde moi tes cheveux ! Bon sang tes vêtements !

Je ne dis rien, cherchant Edward des yeux. Apparemment il n'était pas là. Peut être qu'il n'était jamais revenu ? J'avais peut être rêvé hier soir ? Non impossible, il m'avait laissé un mot.

Stupide Bella.

J'étais déçue, et en même temps soulagé de repousser ma discussion avec Edward. Rose effleura la griffure au niveau de mon cou et je tressaillis.

- On t'as agressé c'est ça ? Qui sont ces enculés ? s'enflamma t elle.

- On ne m'a pas agressé, la rassurais je immédiatement. Enfin pas exactement, je me suis… battue.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu sors d'une bagarre ? marmonna t elle en me désignant du doigt.

Je restais muette alors qu'elle soupira en secouant sa tête blonde.

- Bella, il faut impérativement que je t'apprenne à cogner proprement.

Je riais jaune. Cela devait être un exercice très intéressant. Je lui avais raconté en bref ce qui s'était produit, avec un arrière goût de haine en bouche. Elle m'écouta jusqu'à la fin. Quand j'avais terminé, elle hocha simplement de la tête. Je croyais même qu'elle était fière de moi.

- Tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital ? Il lui manque un œil ? Un sein ? s'enquit Rose.

- Non, je ne sais pas… Je crois que je lui ai pété le nez.

**Une seconde fois.**

- Ha ! Super… Tu es dans la merde. Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez de souci comme ça ?

- Ouais je sais... Mais elle m'a provoqué ! Rose, j'ai craqué… Tout le monde me fixait comme si j'étais une foutue bête de foire ! J'avais le sentiment qu'ils espéraient tous ma destruction mentale ! Ces… Ces enfoirés voulaient certainement me voir chialer ou un truc dans le genre ! Et bien non je ne suis pas comme ça, et je l'ai fait savoir.

La colère s'alluma instinctivement dans ma poitrine en me remémorant le passage de la cafétéria.

- Je pense que tu devrais prendre des cours de yoga, marmonna Rosalie. Tu es une vraie bombe à retardement.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Si je suis sérieuse, tu es beaucoup trop nerveuse. Il faut que tu gères mieux tes émotions. J'espère que ta copine ne t'a pas trop blessé. Ça aurait pu être très grave… Bon Dieu Bella tu es enceinte ! Il faut que tu fasses attention désormais.

- Enceinte ?

Je sursautais brusquement. Mon cœur battait à 100 000 au son de sa voix qui mettait venu comme un coup de feu. Rosalie se figea en regardant derrière mon épaule. Bordel de merde. Putain de bordel de merde ! Non ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Seigneur, faite que ce soit qu'un rêve. Pitié… J'irai à la messe tout les Dimanche… Promis…

Je pivotai pour découvrir un Edward scandaleusement torse nu, rasé de très près, les cheveux totalement rebelles et humides, puis le plus important, son jean tombant dangereusement sur son V. Et tout ça juste à quelques mètres de moi. S'il n'était pas aussi abasourdi et moi mortifiée, je l'aurais probablement violé dans le salon de Rosalie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était totalement embarrassée. Soit par la presque nudité de son beau-frère, soit par sa gaffe monstrueuse. C'était sans doute les deux. Je le voyais à la couleur de ses joues. Je déglutis péniblement en croisant les prunelles d'Edward. Elles étaient sombres et sans vie.

- Putain qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait ! Et c'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu es enceinte ? s'écria t il en m'examinant.

Ses muscles semblaient toujours bloqués sur le mot « enceinte ». Il était un peu pâle et ne broncha pas.

- Edward laisse moi t'expliquer, couinais je.

Allait il me prendre au sérieux avec de la purée plein les cheveux ?

- Je vais aller te chercher des affaires propres, me murmura Rosalie.

Elle était très gênée par cette situation. J'étais sûr qu'elle croyait que je lui en voulais. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Je savais pertinemment que ce moment allait arriver. Rose nous laissa seuls. Edward ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant comme épuisé, il attendait. Ma gorge se serra en appréhendant sa réaction. A ma plus grande surprise, il parla le premier. Complètement inquiet.

- Explique moi d'abord ce qui c'est passé pour que tu débarques dans cet état… On t'a fait du mal Bella ? me demanda t il doucement.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement et caressa mon visage tremblant du bout des doigts. Je me rendais compte, étonnée, que j'étais en train de pleurer. Mon corps était peut être endommagé, je ne pouvais pas expliquer la raison de ses larmes. Il traça délicatement la marque ensanglantée au niveau de mon cou, je frissonnais.

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Hum… une fille au lycée…

- Dispute ?

Je reniflais en acquiescant, Edward m'observa bizarrement. J'avais vu son bras bougeai imperceptiblement vers moi comme s'il avait voulu me prendre dans ses bras, pourtant il resta immobile. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher cela. Qui voudrait enlacer une poubelle infernale ? A en jugée le parfum frais et doux qu'il dégageait, il venait tout juste de sortir d'une bonne douche. Moi, j'étais dans un état pitoyable, je devais avoir une tête horrible nom d'un chien. Je glissai ma main dans ma poche pour lui remettre son bijou brisé.

- Elle me l'a arraché cette… pouffiasse, dis je en essuyant de mon autre main mes larmes capricieuses.

Il manipula tristement la chaîne en or.

- Je ferais un petit tour chez le bijoutier demain, ce n'est pas si grave. Est-ce pour ça la bagarre ?

- Elle…Elle a dit que j'avais fait des choses assez dégradantes pour m'enfuir… Et je n'ai pas pus supporter davantage de commentaire…

Un tsunami avait brusquement envahi mes yeux. J'étais tentée de raconter la raclée que j'avais flanquée à Lauren, cependant je me retins. Edward avait toujours le regard baissé, je ne savais pas s'il le faisait exprès. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ok, c'était peut être le moment de confirmer ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Edward, bredouillais je devant sa mine tourmentée. Ce que Rosalie a dit… C'est…C'est vrai… Je suis enceinte…

Il resta silencieux, ce qui me stressa encore plus. Pourquoi ne sautait il pas de joie ? Pourquoi ne me criait il pas dessus ? Pourquoi ne riait il pas comme si je lui avait annoncé la pire connerie du siècle ? Pourquoi ne sortait il pas de l'appartement en me disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec moi ? Pourquoi ne m'embrassait il pas passionnément les larmes aux yeux en me chuchotant qu'il avait une raison de m'aimait deux fois plus ?

Non, Edward ne faisait rien de tout cela. Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? C'était encore plus désastreux à ce que je m'attendais. J'aurais tellement aimé lire dans ses pensées. J'étais sûr que touts ces histoires le travailler dangereusement.

- Dis quelque chose, le suppliais je presque.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Bella ? Que je suis désolé ? fit il brusquement.

J'avais tressaillis à son ton. Il était désolé ? Désolé ? La Bella déjantée que je commençais à connaître voulait se manifester. Un genre de clone carrément flippant qui aurait jaillit de mon corps pour attaquer Edward en lui hurlant dessus « TU M'AS MISE EN CLOQUE PUTAIN ! EN CLOQUE ! ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE C'EST DESOLE ? JE T'EN FOUTRAIS DES DESOLES EDWARD ! ».

- Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'allais t'apporter que des problèmes ? Bordel ! Je le savais ! s'énerva t il en passant sa main dans sa tignasse.

- Tu es désolé parce que tu penses m'apporter que des emmerdes ? C'est… N'importe quoi ! Ça aurait rien changé du tout !

- Te rends-tu compte que je parviens une nouvelle fois à gâcher ta vie ?

- C'est n'importe quoi, répétais je.

- N'importe quoi ? Merde Bella regarde toi ! Je viens d'engrosser une mineure de 17 ans ! Alors quoi ? Tu veux arrêter le lycée ? Trouver du travail comme serveuse dans un bar ? Payer le loyer d'un taudis ?

Il m'avait quasiment hurlé dessus, j'écarquillais mes yeux inondés de larmes. J'avais tellement mal à la poitrine…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire comprendre Edward ? dis je avec un mélange d'horreur et de confusion.

- Tu n'es pas idiote, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Je suis prête pour avoir ce bébé, sifflais je.

- Non Bella ! cria t il fou de rage. Tu n'es pas prête pour ça, et je ne le suis pas non plus ! Tu es jeune putain ! N'arrives tu pas à comprendre que tu es encore une enfant dans ta tête ?

Cette pique m'avait littéralement assommée. Une enfant ? Alors comme ça Edward me considérait comme une gamine ? En plus il avait clairement dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour avoir ce bébé. Le besoin de protéger ce petit être avait grandit instinctivement dans mon cœur. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée tandis que ma vision se brouillait par les ravages de mes pleurs muets.

- Une enfant ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? C'est ce que tu pensais aussi quand tu m'as sauté ? fulminais je.

Edward inspira profondément en repassant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses.

- C'est déjà fait, je n'irai pas tuer mon bébé connard, crachais je en me retournant pour prendre la porte.

- Bella !

Il avait agrippé mon poignet afin de me retenir mais je l'avais retiré férocement. Je regardai Edward aussi méchamment que possible.

- Laisse moi ! Tu ne veux pas assumer ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! Mais ne viens pas me voir et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Plus jamais !

- Tu es en train de réagir d'une manière excessive, s'agaça t il.

- Ah oui ?

Je m'étais rapidement approché de lui, et d'un mouvement aussi vif que l'éclair ma main était partit le gifler. Sous le choc, il me lâcha.

- Ça c'est réagir de manière excessive ! rugissais je.

Une rage noire traversa son visage, et cela m'effraya juste une seconde. J'allais m'en aller quand il me saisit le bras pour me poussait violemment contre le mur. Il m'avait fait mal, mais j'étais plus en pétard qu'autre chose.

- Où est ce que tu vas ?

- Lâche moi ! criais je.

Rosalie se matérialisa soudain dans le salon.

- Ces quoi touts ces cris ? Edward qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rose ne te mêles pas de ça s'il te plaît, lui lança t il menaçant.

- Dis lui qu'il me lâche ! pleurais je.

- Ed…

- Laisse nous ! hurla t il.

Rosalie s'était de nouveau enfuie dans une chambre. Je continuais à pleurer, frappant à plusieurs reprise ma tête contre le mur, frustrée. Je ne sentais aucune douleur, alors je continuais de plus en plus fort. Il garda mes poignets en hauteur. Mon cœur cognait sauvagement dans ma cage thoracique. Gesticulant et hurlant qu'il me laisse tranquille. Edward gronda. Furieux, il laissa un de mes poignets pour que son poing aille frapper le mur près de ma tête. Un cadre s'était décroché. J'en profitais de poussais son torse de ma main libre.

- Arrête ! Calme toi ! Tu vas finir par te faire mal !

- J'ai déjà mal enfoiré ! Lâche moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! Je ne suis qu'une enfant après tout ! Laisse moi tranquille ! sanglotais je.

- Calme toi ! répéta t il.

- SINON QUOI ? FRAPPE MOI SI CA TE CHANTE ! FRAPPE MOI ! hurlais je à pleins poumons.

- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille Bella... Allez calme toi… Respire…

Je percevais une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Et cela me fit pleurer deux fois plus fort. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. Ma crise m'avait totalement affaiblit et mon crâne commençait un peu à m'élancer. Lorsqu'il vit que je n'étais plus un danger public, Edward libéra mes mains, et il m'aida à glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. J'encerclais mes jambes de mes bras, haletante. Accroupi, il essaya de me toucher mais je le repoussais.

- Ne me touche…pas…Sale monstre… Tu…Tu as voulu tuer notre enfant… Comment as-tu pus simplement envisager ça ? Je…Je te déteste Edward ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Hoquetais je entre mes sanglots hystériques.

- Oh Bee…

Je sentais le corps d'Edward proche du mien et son bras m'entourait doucement la taille. Anéantis et surtout épuisé, je me laissai aller contre lui. Enfouissant mon visage dans son torse nu. Mes pleurs avaient redoublées en puissance, j'étais secouée par des spasmes incontrôlables. J'avais eu une dure journée…

Edward me serra plus fort, me mettant sur ces genoux. Il me caressa le dos, les bras, les jambes, même mes cheveux abominables afin de m'apaiser. Il était impossible pour moi de rester en colère quand il agissait comme ça. Il s'en voulait. Ma fureur avait aussitôt disparut, tout ce que je désirais c'était qu'il me câline de son toucher, de ses lèvres et de son odeur. J'enroulais mes membres autour de son cou, signe que j'avais envie de faire la paix. Edward poussa un long soupir soulagé. Il embrassa doucement ma tempe, massant délicatement ma nuque.

- Pardonne moi mon amour, murmura t il d'une voix étranglée, pardonne moi… Je… Je pensais… Je voulais juste que tu aies le choix, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé à faire… des sacrifices. Surtout pour moi… Je ne te forcerais pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas… Promis Bella… Si tu veux garder cet enfant, et bien j'accepterais ta décision… Et je serais là mon amour, je te le jure sur ma vie. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais…

Il expira péniblement avant de poursuivre. Je compris, désarçonnée, qu'Edward pleurait.

- Alors ne m'en veux pas…S'il te plaît… Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…. J'ai flippé Bella… Comprend moi mon amour… Je ne pourrais pas prendre le risque de te perdre… Tu es l'unique à mes yeux… La seule que j'aime… et la seule qui est capable de me faire chialer comme un gosse…

- Oh Edward, hoquetais je entre rires et larmes.

Je m'étais reculée légèrement, dessinant ses traits chagrinés de ma main. Je venais d'avoir la plus belle déclaration de toute ma foutue vie. Il venait de m'appeler plusieurs fois « mon amour ». Merde, j'étais son amour… Quand même ! Je l'avais fait pleurer par-dessus le marché !

Je l'embrassais amoureusement, effaçant ses larmes sous ses yeux brillants de mes doigts. Le voir pleurer m'avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Je jurais intérieurement que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ainsi. Ma petite scène me rendit soudain honteuse.

- Je t'aime, murmurais je.

C'était court et rapide, mais ces mots signifiaient beaucoup de chose. Entre deux baiser, je m'excusais, lui disant que je regrettais de mettre comporter de cette façon et que mon après midi m'avait mise à bout de nerf. Il m'avait demandé timidement ce qui s'était produit plus précisément, lorsque Rosalie arriva presque sur la pointe des pieds.

- Vous êtes toujours vivants touts les deux ? souffla t elle prudemment.

Edward posa son front sur mon épaule et je passais mes doigts dans ses boucles cuivrées. Je trouvais ça un peu comique qu'il voulait se cacher d'elle. Après tout, il avait versé quelques larmes…_**Oh mon cœur**_, roucoulais je intérieurement.

- Je voulais savoir si on se fait un Indien ce soir ? Continua t elle. Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. Feignant comme tu es Edward je sais que toi non plus et Bella a un joker parce que c'est l'invitée. Alors ?

- Mexicain.

Je me mis rire doucement avec Edward parce qu'on l'avait dit en même temps, parfaitement synchronisé. On s'embrassa de nouveau, malicieusement, comme des complices.

- Non pitié ! Ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi ! Râla t elle en tournant les yeux. Edward met toi quelque chose sur le dos, on est pas dans un foutu remix du Livre De La Jungle nom d'un chien. Bella, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain. Je t'ai mis une pile de fringue là-bas, tu pourras les prendre avec toi si tu le souhaites, ça fait des mois que je ne les porte… Bordel ! Qui a décroché ce tableau du mur ? cria t elle brusquement.

…

Après avoir pris une douche qui m'avait fait le plus grand bien et nettoyé l'égratignure de mon cou. J'avais supplié Rosalie pour qu'elle avertisse mes parents de mon week-end improviser chez elle, à Seattle. Je ne voulais pas partir les affronter… Bon ok d'accord ! Je voulais passer la nuit avec Edward ! Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça nan ? Quand aurais je l'occasion de l'avoir tout à moi pendant plusieurs heures sans m'inquiéter de mon taré de frère ou de mon flic de père ? Hein ?

Donc voilà, je brûlais d'envie de passer la soirée avec mon amoureux. Et je comptai vraiment la passer en sa compagnie. Sans cris, sans larmes et sans soucis. Pendant 20 minutes, Rose faisait les cent pas devant moi, rassurant Renée au téléphone en lui disant que j'étais seulement secouée par cette journée et que je voulais m'éloigner de Forks pour souffler un peu. Je levai le pouce, souriante, afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était parfait. Elle roula simplement des yeux.

- Dimanche… Oui… Aucun problème…

J'avais l'impression d'être une fillette qui faisait sa première Pyjama Party. Edward débarqua soudain avec les sacs qu'on avait commandés. Il était bien tombé, j'avais une faim de loup avec l'épisode de la cafete. Je lui soufflais « mon héro » et il me sourit doucement en s'installa près de moi. Rose nous fusilla automatiquement des yeux en nous indiquant la cuisine.

- Oui d'accord… Je lui dirais… Ok… Au revoir… Oh ! Salut Emmett ! rougit elle.

Elle s'en alla rapidement se réfugier dans une chambre. Edward me jeta un regard interrogateur, j'haussai les épaules. Il connaissait Rosalie mieux que moi, tout ça lui paraissait louche peut-être. Nous commençâmes à manger sans elle et notre repas vira presque à une mini guerre sur table parce qu'Edward s'amusait toutes les 5 minutes à piquer ma bouffe. Je faisais de même, gobant une série de ses petits Tacos jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Et rien que pour m'emmerder, Edward déroula sans arrêt mon Fajitas afin de retirer les morceaux de poulet qui me faisait baver. Je faisais mine de l'ignorer, frappant de temps en temps sa main qui s'approchait comme une foutue araignée. Je m'écriai lorsqu'il renversa sans faire exprès, sois disant, la sauce piquante sur mes doigts. Une phrase débordante d'injure aller sortir de ma bouche, quand Edward avait porté ma main à ses lèvres. Il passa un coup de langue, avant d'engloutir un de mes doigts. J'avais arrêté de respirer, le regardant sucer une partie de moi. Il grimaça en le sortant.

- Pouah j'ai la bouche en feu ! De l'eau vite, grommela t il en tirant la langue.

J'éclatais de rire et poussais mon verre vers lui. Rosalie rentra dans la cuisine.

- J'espère que vous ne jouez pas avec la nourriture… Bella, ta mère m'a dit de te dire que tu étais dans un sacré pétrin.

- Hein ?

- Ta copine à le nez pulvérisé et quelques dents qui vibrent. Elle compte porter plainte.

- Tu as encore pété le nez à une fille ? s'étonna Edward.

- C'est la même, dis je soudain angoissée par ce que venait de me dire Rose.

Il partit dans un fou rire qui réchauffa mon cœur. Rosalie avait toujours les joues colorées lorsqu'elle nous parla.

- Bon les jeunes, je sors ce soir. Battez vous avec mon Tacos, je mange dehors.

Quand Edward retrouva sa respiration, il lui demanda où elle allait. De mon coté, j'étais secrètement ravie. On allait être seuls, durant des heures… Génial.

- Ca te regarde ? S'énerva t elle.

- Tu avais mon frère au téléphone ? fis je innocemment.

- Ouais…

Elle s'empourpra deux fois plus et je trouvais ça tellement marrant que je mis quelques secondes à comprendre son malaise. J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise, et frappais la jambe d'Edward sous la table afin qu'il fasse un lien. Il arqua un sourcil puis forma un O parfait de ses magnifiques lèvres en comprenant.

- Tu as un rancard, accusa t il.

- Super ! m'écriais je en applaudissant toute contente.

- Ce n'est pas un rancard ! répliqua t elle.

- Hou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse… se moqua Edward.

J'étais tellement fière de mon grand frère à cet instant. Rose flanqua une claque derrière le crâne de mon petit ami. Il grogna et lança un regard meurtrier à celle-ci.

- Il m'a seulement invité à manger un morceau et j'avais rien d'autre à faire. Ce n'est pas un dîner aux chandelles non plus. Et de toute façon je vous emmerde touts les deux !

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse. Je ricanais avec Edward tandis qu'une porte claqua dans l'appartement. Elle devait probablement se préparer.

- Elle est fâchée tu crois ? lui dis je.

- Je ne sais pas et on s'en fou. Hey je prends le Tacos de Rose…

…

Quand Rosalie fut partit, toute coquette en passant, je rejoignis Edward sur la terrasse. Il avait disparut en vitesse pour je ne sais quelle raison dès qu'elle avait posé le pied dehors. Ce qui m'intriguais beaucoup. J'ouvrais sans bruit la porte vitrée et le trouvais de dos face aux majestueuses lumières de Seattle. Il semblait faire un truc avec ses mains. Je fronçais les sourcils, frictionnant mes bras nus à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers moi l'air gêné. Son poing se ferma automatiquement.

- Bella, rentre il fait froid…

Je m'approchais de lui, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il me dissimuler.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Rien.

- Ne me dit pas « rien », je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, fis je en lui montrant sa main.

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, crois moi. Allez rentre, j'arrive.

Il était vraiment embarrassé. Cela me rendit encore plus curieuse. Je croisais les bras en le fixant. Nous nous défiâmes un moment du regard.

- Tu es une vraie chieuse. Tu le sais ça hein ? râla Edward.

- Ouais je sais, on me le dit tout le temps. Montre moi. Tu peux me faire confiance, le rassurais je.

Il soupira lourdement, puis rouvrit sa main pour continuer se qu'il était en train de faire. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant que je délirais.

- Tu fumes un pétard ? sifflais je.

Il fit glisser sa langue le long de la feuille transparente et me regarda en dessous de ses longs cils. Ça aurait pu m'exciter si je n'étais pas légèrement choquée.

- Pourquoi veux tu te défoncer alors que je suis là Edward ? dis je tristement.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Ça m'attristait de le voir se détruire de la sorte. Je pouvais comprendre que tout le bordel de notre vie devait le stresser, mais ce n'était pas une excuse valable. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas s'il prenait toujours de la coke. Je voulais qu'il stop. Définitivement.

- Hey ma puce, me chuchota t il e voyant mon expression, j'ai juste envie de me détendre ce soir. Penser à rien d'autre que toi et moi. Pas de prise de tête. Rien que toi et moi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour passer une bonne soirée.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, soupira t il. Je sais que ce que je fais est complètement stupide et injuste pour toi. Mais s'il te plaît…

Il me suppliait de ses yeux incroyables. Je me mordais la langue, laissant tomber pour cette fois. Je comptais bien discuter de ce problème. Il était hors de question que je sois en couple avec un toxicomane.

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes ces merdes. Sérieux.

- Ok, je ferais un effort… Par contre il n'y a qu'une seule drogue dont je ne peux pas me passer.

- Pff ! Et c'est quoi ? M'exaspérais je.

- Toi.

Il me sourit tendrement alors que je m'empourprais. Moi ? Sa drogue ? Wow… C'était un peu tordu mais c'était la chose la plus mignonne que l'on m'ait dite. Je m'étais mise sur la pointe des pieds et plantais un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourna vivement la tête pour embrasser mon nez.

- Rentre Bee, je ne veux pas t'intoxiquer.

- C'est déjà fait, murmurais je.

Ouais, j'étais déjà intoxiquée d'amour… Il s'esclaffa brièvement. Edward me poussa vers l'intérieur et je couinais lorsqu'il me pinça les fesses. Dieu, que j'aimais qu'il me touche…

J'avais rangé rapidement la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas que Rose ait l'image de moi comme une squatteuse bonne à rien, et Edward aussi par la même occasion. Qui sait, peut-être que je reviendrais ? J'en sautillais rien que d'y penser. _**Plus de temps avec lui… Plus de temps avec lui…**_

Oh mon Dieu. Jessica m'avait contaminé. Je faisais officiellement partie des filles ridiculement obsédées par leur mec. Oui, mais bon… On parlait tout de même de mon Edward là. Mike ne faisait pas le poids. Désolé Jess…

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre qu'occupait Edward, l'esprit encore tout chamboulé par cette journée de dingue. Si je voulais passer un bon moment avec lui, il fallait absolument que je n'aborde aucun sujet lié aux enfants, d'argent, ou bien d'avenir. Pas de prise de tête, m'avait il dit. Eh bien j'étais d'accord avec lui. Ce soir, c'était lui et moi. Seul le présent comptait. Je me jetais sur son lit, me roulant en boule et respirant les couvertures à plein nez. _**Putain… Cet enfoiré sent bon… **_

Un écran plat était dans un coin, et je décidais de l'allumer pour que ma solitude ne me pèse pas trop. Je restais bloqué sur de la télé réalité super bidon. Quelle horreur. La plupart des candidates étaient toutes refaites, et je ne parlais pas que de leurs nichons surdimensionnés. Je fus presque heureuse qu'Edward revienne dans la chambre, je pourrais au moins me concentrer sur autre chose que sur des nanas sans cervelles.

- Tu regardes quoi ? me demanda t il en grimpant sur le lit tel un foutu félin.

- Rien de passionnant.

Je tapotais l'espace entre mes jambes. Edward se cala entre celles-ci, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine et entourant ma taille, comme si c'était un petit garçon cherchant réconfort auprès de sa mère. Je ne me sentais nullement étouffée, j'étais contente qu'il vienne me coller. J'ignorais cette effluve qui criait « Ouais, je viens de fumer un joint », en fait je m'en fichais. Edward sentait toujours aussi bon. J'appuyais ma joue dans ses cheveux doux, caressant sa nuque de mes doigts alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il avait l'air si épuisé que j'en avais mal au cœur. De mon autre main je changeai de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur une série à l'eau de rose qui me donnait envie de pousser des hennissements hystériques.

- C'est tellement ridicule ! pouffais je.

- Quoi donc ?

Je m'éclaircis la voix, imitant l'actrice à la face siliconée.

- « Mais non mon amour ! Jamais ô grand jamais je te serais infidèle ! Le type nu qui vient de sortir de notre lit… C'était mon frère ! »

- Ouais, c'est assez naze, rigola t il contre moi.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Regarde un peu ça…

Je levais son visage et battais exagérément des cils. J'essayais à présent de faire la voix d'un homme super débile.

- « Oh mon cœur ! Tu sais bien que nous passons une phase difficile ! Les gens sont tout simplement jaloux de notre couple ! Notre amour ne peut être compris aux yeux des mortels ! Tu as beau avoir l'âge de ma mère, je t'aime toujours autant ! »

Edward cacha de nouveau sa tête dans mon décolleté, mort de rire. Des vibrations avaient fait tressauter mon ventre.

- Bella, c'est tellement… nul !

- Ouais je sais, riais je. Mais j'ai vraiment entendu ça dans un téléfilm.

- Comment as-tu pus regarder une nullité pareille ? Honte à toi.

Il se redressa en m'arrachant la télécommande des mains. Les chaînes défilèrent à toute vitesse alors qu'il se mettait en tailleur.

- Il n'y a aucun bon film, laisse tomber.

- Je viens de le capter… Hey on se regarde un porno ?

Il bougea ses sourcils vers ma direction, je le fixais, bouche bée. Il était sérieux en plus ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pouffais je en lui envoyant un oreiller qu'il tenta même pas d'éviter.

Il riait en levant ses mains innocemment.

- C'était juste une question Bee !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers.

Edward laissa une chaîne où des clips vidéo passés sans arrêt. Mettant faiblement le son. La chambre était éclairée seulement par les images qui se succédaient, la lumière se projetait sur touts les murs blancs, ce qui donnait une ambiance. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, mettant ses mains de chaque coté de mon corps allongé afin de me surplomber. Je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux légèrement rougis. Il se pencha et caressa mon nez du sien. Sa proximité faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers. N'as-tu jamais regardé de film X ?

- Si, soufflais je totalement hypnotisée.

- Alors ce qui fait de toi une petite… Cochonne.

- Hey j'aime pas ce mot, grognais je.

Il me souriait avant d'embrasser délicatement mes lèvres.

- Chut… (Baiser) Ma petite… (Baiser) Cochonne… (Baiser) A moi… (Baiser).

- Edward, riais je doucement contre sa bouche, je crois que ton joint commence à faire de l'effet.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, pressant son corps contre le mien. Je plongeais mes doigts dans sa tignasse, le câlinant doucement. Je sentais ses lèvres se promenaient le long de ma blessure, il les pressa brièvement et chuchota « Bisou Magique », ce qui me fit sourire.

- Je me sens tellement bien… Merde…

Il se mit à me renifler comme une bête sauvage et je dû mordre mes lèvres pour ne pas céder à l'hilarité. Son nez remonta lentement jusqu'à mes cheveux. Il m'huma de nouveau. Presque désespérément.

- Putain bébé… Tu sens si bon… Je me demande…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il me lécha soudainement la joue. J'explosais de rire et essayais de le repousser mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

- Mmmh… Tu as aussi bon goût…

- Mon Dieu ! Tu es carrément déchiré !

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le soit pas. Oh et puis merde, je n'allais pas faire ma difficile. J'étais en manque de ses baisers, de sa peau, de son parfum… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me fasse l'amour nom d'un chien ! Défoncé ou pas. Les doigts d'Edward pianotaient sur mes hanches et je me tortillais rougissante alors que je faisais glisser ma jambe entre ses genoux. Son souffle chaud vint chatouiller mon oreille.

- Bee, je suis sérieux… J'ai envie de te croquer toute entière, te manger toute crue…

Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Il mordilla mon lobe, glissant ses mains dans mon dos pour rejoindre mes fesses. Un bruit sortit de ma gorge, entre gloussement et soupir. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules. Edward était quasiment allongé sur moi, et mon pied fit lentement son chemin sur sa cuisse, vers son entre jambe. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes globes fessiers quand j'arrivais à destination. Il respira bruyamment au creux de mon épaule.

- Si tu ne veux pas… que je devienne un putain de pervers incontrôlable dans quelques secondes… Arrête ça…

- Je veux que tu sois un putain de pervers incontrôlable, minaudais je.

Il jura contre moi lorsque mon pied appuya ses caresses là où son corps le désirait. Je le sentais gonfler dans son jean. L'excitation avait fait bouillir le sang dans mes veines. Ses mains avaient voyagées de mon derrière à mon ventre. Il frôla ma poitrine, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « fille inconsciente » quand il remarqua l'absence de soutient gorge. Je cherchais sa bouche alors qu'il s'amusait à raser mes pointes de ses pouces. Ma culotte fut instantanément trempée en imaginant son toucher sur ma peau complètement nue. Trop lent à mon goût, je décidais de prendre le contrôle. Je le poussais, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Sous ses yeux admirateur (et explosé), je retirai mon haut, rougissante comme une collégienne. Je me mordais la lèvre, faisant courir mes doigts sur mes seins. Je n'avais jamais entrepris de me caresser de cette manière auparavant. La sensation me fit trembler. Cet homme m'avait vraiment changé. J'étais prête à vivre sous ses coups de fouet.

- Putain, grogna t il. Tu es tellement chaude…

Il attrapa ma taille, regarda tantôt ma poitrine exposée, tantôt mon visage. J'ondulais lentement du bassin tandis que mes mains s'occuper à remonter son t-shirt. Edward m'aida dans ma manœuvre. Il le retira précipitamment, le jetant bien loin dans la chambre ce qui me convenait parfaitement. La vue de son torse sculpté était jouissive. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tripoter mon petit ami. Mes mains se posèrent sur lui et je dessinais de mes ongles la perfection de ses muscles. Je me penchais pour embrasser son front, son nez puis sa bouche. De la pointe de ma langue, je traçais le contour de ses lèvres délicieuses. Sa langue trouva la mienne, titillant le bout. Edward jouait avec l'élastique de mon pyjama et je trouvai ce geste encore plus grisant. Je continuais mes baisers mouillés sur torse, léchant au passage sa cicatrice, ses ados, descendant jusqu'à la bordure de son jean, laissant traîner mes cheveux sur son long corps. Soudain, une légère panique s'empara de moi. Je n'avais pas eu une très bonne expérience dans le domaine sexuelle (mise à part mon incroyable première fois avec Edward). Surtout pour cette caresse là. Je l'avais toujours fait contre ma volonté. L'ironie était qu'Edward avait été le premier à se servir de moi. Puis James. Mais ce soir, c'était moi qui décidais. J'avais le contrôle. J'avais le choix. Edward sentit mon trouble car il tendit la main pour me caresser la joue.

- Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, me murmura t il doucement.

Mon cœur manqua d'exploser à cet instant. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais désintégré cet épisode traumatisant de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Cet homme qui me touchait, qui m'embrassait… Il m'aimait. Et c'était foutrement réciproque. J'étais prête à tout pour lui. Un sourire coquin s'installa sur mes lèvres. Je posais ma main sur sa bosse proéminente et la faisais bouger de haut en bas, utilisant mes ongles pour faire siffler Edward.

- Laisse moi te faire du bien…

De mes doigts tremblants, je défaisais la ceinture de son jean. Je fis sauter le bouton et descendis la braguette sous les battements furieux de mon muscle cardiaque. J'attrapais son boxer et le fis descendre lentement afin de libérer sa virilité impressionnante. Son sexe dressait rien que pour moi me rendit encore plus écarlate que jamais. Combien de temps vais-je enfin m'habituer à ce corps si beau ? Sans doute jamais.

Je ne savais pas comment procéder. Ma timidité était revenue au galop. Je levais les yeux vers un Edward haletant et rougissant. Le voir si vulnérable me donna assez de courage pour commencer à l'effleurer. Je décidais de laisser faire mes instincts d'amoureuse, mon doigt toucha le sommet de son membre et Edward sursauta en s'accrochant au drap. Je retirai aussitôt mes mains.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Quoi ? Nom de Dieu non… Tes mains sont foutrement magiques…

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, et touchais de nouveau son érection. Aussi doucement que possible. Ça devait lui plaire, car il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Je léchais la paume de mon autre main et saisis son membre gorgé de sang. Et comme Edward me l'avait montré la dernière fois, je commençais de lent mouvement. J'étais fascinée par ses traits détendus et son torse viril qui s'agitait aux files de ses respirations rapides. Je restais concentrée sur mes allers-retours, puis passa mon pouce sur son bout luisant, serrant fermement la base. Un son rauque me fit lever la tête. Edward me contemplait d'une façon qui me fit gémir faiblement. J'aimais l'effet que je lui faisais. Avec un regard gourmand sur mon amant, je descendis ma bouche vers son sexe. Je commençais par poser un petit baiser, et hésitante, je sortis ma langue pour le goûter. Je l'entendis s'étrangler bruyamment alors que je passais ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Je refis la même chose plusieurs fois, accentuant les gémissements d'Edward. Je suivis le dessin de ses veines du bout de la langue, remontant lentement avant de titiller la tête de son sexe tendu de désir. Je continuais de le pomper de ma main, alors que l'autre tenta de caresser ses bourses.

- Merde… Bee…

Je fis glisser le bout de son membre entre mes lèvres, suçant doucement. Edward souleva le mur de mes boucles brunes qui couvrait mon visage. Ses doigts faisaient des petits cercles chatouilleux sur ma joue, tandis que je réussissais à prendre un peu plus de la moitié de son sexe en bouche. Il semblait ne vouloir en aucun cas rater le spectacle que je lui offrais. Je souris intérieurement. J'entamais un va-et-vient assez rapide, serrant les lèvres autour de lui. Edward entortilla brusquement sa main dans mes cheveux. Je gémis de surprise faisant vibrer son membre palpitant. Je le sentais de plus en plus dur. Edward grogna plus fort, abattant de toutes ses forces son poing libre sur le lit lorsque je laissais traîner mes dents sur toute sa longueur.

- Bella ! Bella stop ! Stop! bredouilla t il.

Il me tira par les cheveux, me faisant remonter toute ahurie.

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Il secoua la tête, encore tout essoufflé. Je me léchais les lèvres, et Edward me poignarda de ses prunelles excitées.

- Non… Je veux juste… Argh…

Il me jeta pratiquement à sa place et se débarrassa rapidement de ses derniers vêtements. J'éclatais de rire sous l'assaut de ses lèvres partout sur mon visage. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et je pouvais le sentir à travers le fin tissu de mon pyjama. Mes gloussements furent bien vite remplacés par des soupirs incontrôlés. Ses baisers firent une douce descente sur mon buste. Il lécha le dessus de ma poitrine, avant de s'occuper plus sérieusement de mes pointes durcis. Il s'était mis littéralement à les dévorer. J'agrippais sa crinière sauvage, étourdie. Il suça un de mes seins, torturant l'autre de ses doigts. Je gémissais dans ses cheveux quand le tiraillement familier dans mon ventre s'intensifiait. Il déplaça sa bouche entre mes seins, continuant son ascension vers mon nombril. Léchant et embrassant toute ma peau au passage. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent au bord de mon pyjama et le retira d'un coup sec. Edward balaya mon corps de ses yeux de sexe et s'attarda sur ma petite culotte. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, puis sans que je ne le prévois, il explosa de rire. Son magnifique rire était drôlement contagieux. J'aurais pu être vexée, parce que j'étais à moitié nue dans son lit et que ma culotte était victime d'un raz de marée dégoulinant.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? M'écriais je faussement scandalisée en cachant mon intimité de ma main.

Il la retira vivement, écarta mes jambes au maximum et s'allongea à moitié pour pouvoir approcher son visage de ma culotte trempée. Ses cheveux si près de mes cuisses me rendirent complètement folle. Il suivit d'un doigt les lettres imprimées sur mon sous-vêtement, j'haletais, bougeant doucement pour qu'il puisse me touchais là où j'avais besoin. Je réussis seulement à avoir une caresse appuyée de sa part.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? me demanda t il d'une voix rauque.

- Non… C'est du français… Merde Edward, le suppliais je.

- Chut…

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon pubis, puis sa langue dansa juste au dessus de mon sous-vêtement. Cela suffit à me faire mouiller deux fois plus.

_- Baise-moi_…

Je cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque à ce moment.

- Quoi ? bégayais je alors que je sentais son nez faire le tour de mon clitoris protégé.

- Il y a écrit « Baise-moi »…

- Seigneur Edward, gémis je. Tu sais parler français ?

J'avais un faible pour les multilingues. Il ricana tout en enroula ses doigts à l'élastique de ma culotte. J'allais presque crier de joie lorsqu'il me l'avait retiré. Maintenant, je pouvais sentir l'air parcourir mon corps ultra sensible. J'aurais pus jouir rien quand écoutant Edward me parler dans une langue étrangère… D'ailleurs, sa langue à lui tourbillonnait délicieusement à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et se dirigeait vers mon sexe luisant de mon excitation. Merde, j'avais désespérément envie de lui.

A la seconde où je cru qu'il allait me faire crier de plaisir, il se stoppa pour me regarder de son regard presque pornographique. Dieu… J'espérais qu'il me dise un truc genre « Je vais manger ta petite chatte et te faire hurler bébé » ou « Ma langue va te baiser tellement fort que tu ne voudras plus aucune queue de ta vie ». J'étais sûr que venant de sa bouche sexy cela aurait suffit à me faire venir. Ouais c'était vulgaire, mais depuis qu'Edward avait parlé de film X et m'avait traité de petite cochonne je pensais à divers scénario où il m'aurait traité sexuellement telle une chienne. Oui c'était mal de penser ça… La faute à cette foutue frustration qui me faisait cogiter comme une actrice porno.

- Je parle couramment italien, espagnole et français. Un peu le chinois, le russe et… vraiment quelque mot en arabe… C'est dû à mes origines et à mes nombreux voyages…

- Tu es français ? soufflais je au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Non, je suis très italien, sourit il.

- Edward… S'il te plaît… Demain fais moi l'amour en français…

- Avec plaisir mon ange, ria t il tendrement.

Mon dos s'arqua violement lorsque sa langue me lapa d'un seul coup, tenant solidement mes cuisses éloignées. Je gémis tellement fort qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance que les voisins de dessous et du dessus m'avaient entendu. Mes doigts qui s'étaient accrochés dans les draps autour de moi avaient disparut pour empoigner les magnifiques cheveux d'Edward. Il remit sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa main frotta rudement ma féminité surchauffée, me faisant couinais de bonheur.

- Putain Bella… Tu es trempée… Si délicieuse…

- Oh… Merde, haletais je.

- Aurais-tu des pensées coquines mon amour ?

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre parce qu'il souffla sur mon bouton de plaisir gonflé, me faisant perdre totalement l'esprit. Juste après il replongea entre mes cuisses, léchant de bas en haut ma fente humide. Le plaisir m'électrifiait de la tête au pied. J'aurais pus crever maintenant que j'en aurais rien à foutre. Edward lâcha une de mes cuisses et ramena sa main près de mon sexe pour écarter de ses doigts mes petites lèvres. Il y plaça sa langue et me pénétra lentement alors que son index faisait des petites pressions sur mon clitoris.

- Edward ! Putain oui ! criais je.

J'ondulais contre sa bouche qui s'acharnait. Après quelques cris, il retira sa langue de mon sexe, et présenta deux de ses longs doigts à mon entrée. J'étais tellement dégoulinante qu'ils y glissaient facilement. Edward me scrutait de ses prunelles sombres, captivé par les grognements qui sortaient de ma bouche, mais aussi par ses doigts qui rentraient et sortaient de mon antre. Ouais, moi et lui étions des putains d'animales. Je tirais sur sa tignasse à chaque fois que les sons mouillées de ses doigts me venaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh ! C'est…trop bon… Oh ! Edward !

- Tu aimes ça ? Hein bébé ? Tu veux jouir ? Dis moi…

- Mmmh oui… oui !

J'avais presque hurlé en sentant sa bouche sur ma chair sensible. Il la stimula de la pointe de sa langue tandis que ses doigts s'activaient en moi. La boule dans mon ventre grossissait, prête à exploser. Edward rajouta un troisième doigts, l'enfonçant profondément alors qu'il suça fortement mon clitoris entre ses lèvres en tourbillonnant sa langue dessus. Je braillais le nom d'une divinité grec et mon corps fut secoué d'un spasme incroyable. Edward continua de m'aspirer et de faire venir ses doigts dans mon intimité, afin que je profite de mon orgasme fabuleux.

Je respirais et transpirais comme une tarée. Mon cœur faisait l'ado rebelle dans ma poitrine. Je gémis faiblement alors que mon homme s'appliqua à me nettoyer de sa langue. Il lécha mes cuisses, amoureusement mon sexe, jusqu'au dessous de mes fesses. Il remonta le long de mon corps, posant un tendre baiser sur mon ventre. Trop mignon… Quand il arriva au niveau de mon visage, j'entortillais mes doigts dans ses cheveux fous et l'embrassais aussi langoureusement que possible.

- Tu es si belle, ronronna t il contre mes lèvres en effleurant mes joues toujours en feu.

- Tu es si beau, dis je à mon tour.

Edward rigola tout seul en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais je sais, je suis un foutu beau gosse.

- Oh ferme là et fais moi l'amour !

- Mmmh j'aime quand tu t'énerves…

J'avais voulu lui pincer un de ses tétons mais ce traître s'occupa de mes lèvres si bien que j'avais dû laisser tomber. Des décharges électriques réactivaient follement mes nerfs lorsque je sentis son érection presser mon sexe endolori. Il se frotta contre moi, étala l'humidité de mon excitation sur mes lèvres intimes. Il m'écarta gentiment un peu plus les cuisses. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, nos bouches quasiment entrouverte l'une sur l'autre alors qu'il glissa en moi. Je poussais une petite plainte face à cet étirement, encore nouveau. Edward ressortit aussitôt.

- C'est Ok ?

- Oui, soufflais je.

Il créa une friction merveilleuse qui me fit gémir son prénom. J'embrassais sa mâchoire et il me pénétra une nouvelle fois. Nous gémissions touts les deux à l'union de nos corps fiévreux. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille. Edward se mouvait lentement en moi, picorant mon cou de petit bisou. Susurrant des mots adorables à mon oreille. J'inspirais à plein poumon son parfum merveilleux.

- Edward…

- Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, tout à moi…

Dans le besoin, je remuais des hanches. Mordillant sa lèvre et gémissante quand je le sentais au fond de mes entrailles. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses d'aciers, l'aidant à pousser profondément.

- Bella, gronda t il.

- Mmmh…Oui ! Plus…

Il accéléra ses coups de reins, râlant contre ma bouche. Le plaisir montait crescendo entre nos corps. Mon orgasme recommençait à se construire dans mon bas ventre. Pourtant, je voulais essayer une chose avant de baver complètement épuisé sur le lit. Je repoussais doucement Edward, lui souriant alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Et surtout pas d'accord, jusqu'à ce que je me retourne. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes, me cambrant au maximum. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et tremblai sous les yeux sauvages d'Edward.

- J'aimerais… Que tu me prennes de cette façon…

- Putain, grogna t il.

Je sentis son doigt tracer délicatement ma colonne vertébrale, puis son torse chaud rencontra mon dos. Son souffle exquis chatouillait mon oreille.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends fou Bella…

Il mordilla mon épaule, baisant de ses lèvres ma peau. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à la courbe de mes fesses, me faisant frissonnais. Il les caressa tendrement, les embrassant, les léchant…

Edward écarta grandement mes jambes, je sursautais brusquement en sentant sa langue dans mes plis. Il lapa ma fente avidement et je criais de bonheur. Puis il s'amusa à mordiller ma fesse droite tout en enfonçant deux doigts dans mon intimité inondée.

- EDWARD ! BORDEL ! CONTINUE OUI !

- Veux tu que je te prenne fort Isabella ? demanda t il en ressortant ses doigts pour caresser mes petites lèvres.

- Oui ! Prend moi fort… Très fort…

Sa main claqua sèchement mon derrière, ce qui me fit ronronner. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes hanches et il frotta son érection entre mes fesses.

- Fort fort fort ? demanda t il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Comprenant, je lui lançais un clin d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

- Très fort fort fort…

- C'est bon à savoir... Merde Bee, j'adore ton petit cul…

Il le flatta un moment de ses mains magiques, puis doucement sa verge dure comme le marbre s'insinua en moi. Je lâchai un long soupir de contentement en le sentant me remplir.

- Tu es si serré… Je te sens si bien, gémit il.

Il se retira pour revenir plus durement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! hoquetais je.

Il commença à bouger lentement pendant quelques minutes, nourrissant le désir féroce dans mon ventre. Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapide. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma taille et je geignis à chacune de ses puissantes pénétrations. Nos halètements et la symphonie de nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre emplissaient la chambre.

- Mmmh oui ! Oh… Plus fort ! OUI ! Edward ! Oh mon Dieu… OUI !

- Bordel… Plus fort mon amour ? Comme ça ?

- OUI ! OUI ! PUTAIN OUI !

- Tu vas me tuer, grogna t il en me prenant plus profondément.

Il garda un rythme soutenu, me faisant hurler son prénom. Sa cadence infernale me faisait grimper jusqu'au septième ciel, et au moment où j'allais atteindre l'extase, Edward enroula son bras autour de moi pour me ramener contre lui. Je jetais ma tête sur son épaule, bouche entrouverte cherchant désespérément de l'air, alors qu'il léchait mon cou. Assise sur ses genoux, et dos à lui, il continua ses vas et vient en moi. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque.

- Edward… Oh putain… Mmmh… Fais moi venir… Ah ! Oui ! S'il te plaît, pleurnichais je.

Il posa de centaine de petit bisou sur mon épaule. Une de ses mains cajola mes seins possédés par notre danse sensuelle, tandis que l'autre glissa sur mon ventre. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon sexe sensible, touchant à peine mon clitoris enflé. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. L'ultime plaisir s'abattit sur moi en grande vague, des millions de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac. Et je vous jure que j'avais vu des putains d'étoiles. Je jouis fortement, me resserrant sur la dureté d'Edward. Il poussa un grognement inhumain dans mes boucles épaisses en venant à son tour à grand jet.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Ce qui était difficile puisqu'Edward était toujours au fond de ma féminité noyée de notre excitation.

- Wow… Je t'aime, rigolais je.

Il caressa tendrement mon ventre, respirant mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Il se retira de moi et je sentis aussitôt un vide. Je m'écroulais sur le lit alors qu'Edward partit rapidement chercher un gant humide afin de nous nettoyer. Il insista pour le faire, et ce fut encore toute frissonnante qu'il passa le tissu mouillé sur ma peau. Il commença par ma gorge, descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine, essuya l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis s'attarda sur ma féminité me faisant gémir faiblement. Bien sûr, je lui avais fait la même chose. Ma main avait parcouru son torse. Je veillais particulièrement à astiquer ses abdominaux et son V appétissant.

Lorsque ce passage dangereux fut terminé et que la télé fut éteinte, Edward m'avait prit dans ses bras, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pendant au moins 1H, nos langues se disputaient entre elles et nos mains partaient à la recherche de l'autre. On se battait presque sous les draps, grimpant et roulant sur le corps de chacun. Nos râles, nos rires et nos gémissements douloureux résonnaient dans la chambre. Edward ressemblait à un ado de 15 ans bourré d'hormone et moi à la petite HitGirl dans Kick Ass. Je lui tirais les cheveux, le griffais alors que lui me mordait à chaque occasion. Je le serrais contre moi, le giflais et lui préféra me pincer. On s'embrassait follement, se léchant, se frappant, s'arrachant la crinière, s'insultant… Bref, c'était l'amour fou. On était des vrais sauvages. Un couple pas du tout civilisé.

Edward tricha même en glissant un doigt en moi et j'avais crié tellement fort que le plafond du haut s'était mit à brailler de la fermer.

- Chut ! Les voisins vont appeler les flics, ferme là Bee ! grogna Edward en ajouta un deuxième.

- Oh ! Sale enfoirée… Je… Oh OUI ! sifflais je.

Il entama un dur va et vient tandis que ses dents jouaient avec mes pointes dressées et que son pouce frottait mon petit paquet de nerf. Je me déhanchais sur sa main en tirant sur sa tignasse.

- Putain Bella, pourquoi cri tu comme ça ? me demanda t il innocemment tel le connard qu'il était.

- Va te faire foutre… Mmmh Oh Mon Dieu !

- Petite cochonne…

- Ah ! Ah ! Edward ! Putain oui !

- Ferme là.

Il suçota ma lèvre et j'avais essayé de le mordre. Quand l'orgasme me frappa, j'avais hurlé son prénom. Edward caressa férocement mon sexe luisant et chuchota que j'avais, je cite, la chatte la plus parfaite de l'univers. Ouais, il était carrément défoncé.

- Edward… Prend moi… s'il te plaît, haletais je en le parcourant tendrement de mes mains tremblants.

Je n'avais plus envie de me battre avec lui maintenant. Merde, je voulais qu'il me baise jusqu'à ce que je sente plus rien. Edward me regarda intensément. Il m'embrassa encore et encore. Soudain la porte de l'appartement claqua nous faisant sursauter touts les deux.

- Rosalie, grommela t il.

- Bon sang, quelle heure il est ?

On sortait nos têtes toutes ébouriffées de dessous les draps.

- Presque 2h.

- Wow, tu crois qu'ils se sont tripotés ? plaisantais je.

- Peut être qu'elle a agressé sexuellement, rigola t il.

- Le pauvre, il doit être traumatisé.

Je le chevauchais rapidement avant qu'il ne bouge.

- Par contre, aurais je le droit de te traumatiser sexuellement tout de suite ? susurrais je sensuellement.

Edward ronronna à mes légers mouvements sur lui.

- Putain bébé, vas y traumatise moi…

Nous refîmes l'amour aussi silencieusement que possible. Du moins, je parlais pour mon cas. Edward avait grogné comme un lion à la fin. Ce fut blotti contre lui que j'avais trouvé le sommeil le plus agréable de ma vie.

…

**INFOS**

**Voila ! =D**

**Hey ça vous à plus ? La bagarre et tout et tout ?**

**Wow je sais, Edward et Bella sont trop choux X3**

**Ah en plus c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward aujourd'hui ! Notre vampire préféré à 110 ans !**

**Happy birthday ! =D**

**Bon je me suis régalé à le faire. Haha.**

**Le chapitre fait presque 55 pages Words. Alors ouais j'ai mis du temps à publier, mais sachez que je n'ai pas passé un seul jour sans écrire, corrigé, relire, perfectionner, effacer ce chapitre. Donc ne croyez pas que je ralentis ou que je ne veux plus écrire )**

**Wow, j'étais tellement défoncée (d'amour envers vous bien sûr mdr) que mes doigts ont galopés touts seuls sur le clavier hier soir ! **

**Beaucoup de chose à faire cet été. Croquis, portrait et cahier de dessin m'attendent impatiemment. Ne croyais pas que je ne vais pas écrire. Mais mes crayons de couleurs son malheureux ces temps ci, je les entends pousser des plaintes horribles le soir…**

**Je pense que le chapitre 18 sera pour Septembre, ou bien fin Août. Ouais il sera long aussi mdr. **

**Tanya approche dangereusement… et la fin aussi =(**

**So… Lâchez vos Reviews incroyable ! =D**

**Vous êtes aussi incroyable =)**

**Prenez soin de vous et passez de bonne vacance !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha ! =D**


	18. Together Part 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite d'abord une excellente année 2012 !(*part se cacher ensuite)**

**Hum… Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, sachez que ce n'est pas un chapitre entier, sorry… (*pleure aussi), je voulais vous faire une petite surprise, en cette nouvelle année… Un teaser assez long pour abuser de votre patience. =)**

**J'ai hésité longuement avant de poster cette petite note, en me disant « ouais pas la peine, tu vas finir ton chapitre avant la fin de l'année ». Alors, je pense qu'après 7 mois sans publication, il était temps. Je vais m'expliquer plus précisément…**

**Juin : Publication du dernier chapitre « Woah les vacances ! Je pourrais m'avancer héhé ! »**

**Juillet-Aout : Se fait entourer de gosse et gère la situation comme super Nanny « Pose ça ! Descend ! Viens ici ! Non le mord pas ! Venez je fais le loup grrr ! » .Ne se retrouve pas avec un ordi le soir « Crap crap crap ». 2 mois sans écrire, l'Enfer totale.**

**Septembre : La rentrée, avec ses haut et ses bas « Quoi ? 7 heures d'Art-Plastique ? Oh my goodness !". Fillière L, dont l'éternelle disque « Le Bac ci, le Bac mi, blabla ». Se met enfin au travaille tout de même.**

**Octobre : Stress comme une malade, rentre des cours épuisée. Participe au concours « les 7 péchés capitaux » (OS d'environ 50 pages, ce qui me revient à 3 semaines de travail).**

**Novembre : Un ordi portable suivit de près par la mort de mon écran de mon ancien ordi *Pfiou !. Avance le Chapitre 18 de Captive et se rassure en se disant le poster en Décembre. **

**Décembre : Fête de fin d'année très chargé, n'arrive plus à être seule avec la famille autour. **

**Janvier : Résultat, 25 pages écrites environs et vous savez que je les fais long. Je vise les 60 pages…**

**Je suis désolé, vraiment, désolé… J'ai un problème fou avec les délais. J'ai une vie lycéenne assez taré. Mille fois pardon.**

**CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE !**

**Elle avance, petit à petit… Surtout qu'il me reste que le Chapitre 18 et 19 à écrire vraiment à fond, puisque le 20 est un Epilogue. J'ai genre un peu moins de 180 pages à écrire ^^… Avec les dissertes, les devoirs en Art et tout, c'est très difficile…**

**Je ne disparaitrais pas de fanfic, j'ai beaucoup de projet à vous faire partager =) !**

**J'espère que vous me comprenez, si cela ne tenait que de moi je me serais enfuis sur une île déserte avec mon ordinateur. **

**Je vous offre, pour me faire pardonner, un teaser assez long de mon chapitre, il sera bien sûr remplacé. N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi ! **

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**A très bientôt et bonne lecture ! J'espère sincèrement que ce début vous plairas…**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha…**

…

**Chapitre 18 : Together **

Les rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre de la chambre rampaient d'une façon gracieuse sur ma peau nue. Tranquillement, la lumière réchauffait chacun de mes muscles endormis. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux qui chantaient ou encore une musique de fond romanesque. Non, rien de guimauve trop collant. Et pourtant, je me sentais comme ces filles sexy et fleur bleue de la télévision. Un sourire comblé naissait doucement sur mon visage. Les paupières toujours closes, je m'étirais tel un chaton. Je ne voulais plus quitter ce lit douillet que j'occupais avec Edward. C'était parfait… Un genre de moment qu'on aimerait figer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Bien que quelques souvenirs de la veille tentaient un peu de parasiter mon humeur joyeuse, j'essayais de ne pas trop y prêter attention. C'était MON super week-end. Je voulais me reposer, autant moralement que physiquement. Pour au moins quelques heures, je souhaitais simplement être une fille de 17 ans. Et non pas l'actuelle adolescente hystérique fugueuse et enceinte qui était éperdument amoureuse d'un malfaiteur drogué.

Je caressai du bout des doigts le bras d'Edward enroulé autour de moi. Sans le bouger, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il dormait profondément, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à un enfant. Il avait l'air si sage, si vulnérable et si… Beau. Tellement beau… Une bouffée de fierté m'avait envahit. Ce mec ultra sexy m'appartenait, il était à moi. Rien qu'à moi… C'était un peu effrayant de voir à quel point mon coté possessif pouvait se montrer dangereux. C'est vrai, j'aurais pus l'asphyxier avec autant d'amour. J'étais prête à tuer ses amantes s'il en avait, le buter par la même occasion sous mon excès de rage et me poignarder ensuite. Oui, un remix assez hard de Roméo et Juliette. Je n'arrivais pas à me projeter dans l'avenir sans qu'il soit dans les parages. Ni le voir dans les bras d'une autre fille. Non, c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer comme moi.

Je secouais la tête rapidement afin d'effacer ces images qui se succédaient comme un foutu film dramatique. Délicatement, j'appuyais mes lèvres sur les siennes, glissant mes doigts dans ses boucles cuivrées sans le réveiller. J'aurais pus passer des heures à l'embrasser. C'était encore mieux qu'un séjour aux Bahamas. Edward avait tout naturellement la saveur de mon paradis personnel. Toujours perdu dans son sommeil, j'embrassai tendrement son front. Je continuais de le câliner de ma bouche, espérant qu'il émerge de son rêve. Bon sang, pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas le premier pour me lever de cette manière ? Non pas parce que cela me dérangeait de picorer sa peau incroyablement douce et qui sentait bon, mais juste parce que moi aussi je désirais m'éveiller ainsi, couverte de bisous.

Vu qu'il avait décidé de ne pas broncher, et qu'il commençait légèrement à m'agacer à roupiller comme un ours alors que j'étais d'humeur très câline ce matin, j'optai pour un réveille brutal. Je suçais un de mes doigts et le mis à l'oreille d'Edward. Le résultat fut instantané. Il sursauta, se redressant d'un coup en grimaçant encore totalement endormit. Il semblait hésiter entre chercher le coupable et replonger sur son oreiller. Je riais silencieusement et le poussai doucement pour qu'il se rallonge. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Sans succès, la faute à ce soleil qui rayonnait à l'extérieur.

- Merde… Bella…

Il grommela quelques mots que je ne compris pas, puis dans un geste de protection il enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine nue. Ses bras fermes m'amenèrent encore plus proche de son corps chaud.

- Salut, murmurais-je dans sa tignasse.

J'avais eu pour réponse un râle adorable. Cela suffit à me faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je le serrais plus fort contre moi pour le cacher de la lumière menaçante, caressant les muscles parfaits de son dos. Nous restâmes dans cette position durant de longues minutes. Sans rien dire. L'un contre l'autre. Mais la réalité nous rattrapa bien vite quand mon regard se posa sur le réveil, je soupirais.

- Edward, il est presque midi…

Il ne me répondit pas, pourtant à sa respiration je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Enfin, il ne dormait plus. Je tressaillis soudain en sentant une pointe humide faire le tour de mon sein gauche.

- Et alors ?

- J'ai faim, bredouillais-je à cause de sa langue sur ma peau.

- Bee, si je te disais qu'à cet instant tes problèmes personnels ne m'intéressent pas, mais alors pas du tout, le prendras-tu mal ? me dit-il dans un ronronnement séduisant.

J'allais répliquer par une phrase cinglante, mais ses mains sur moi faisaient un travail tellement formidable que je laissais couler. Il dessinait ma petite silhouette de ses doigts magiques, tout en embrassant tendrement ma poitrine. Mes souffles courts ne tardèrent pas à envahir la chambre. Seigneur, ma journée commençait merveilleusement bien…

A ma plus grande honte, mon estomac mit un terme à tous cela. Il grogna si fort que nous sursautions tous les deux. Je rougis furieusement, vraiment embarrassée d'être interrompu par mon fichu ventre. Edward ria doucement dans mon cou.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! me défendis-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus…

Il me tourna le dos et coinça un oreiller sur sa tête. Il s'attendait peut-être à une attaque de ma part. Je n'en fis rien. Bien que ma main me démangeait. Je m'extirpais des draps, ronchonnant tout de même. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il commence quelque chose sans l'avoir terminé ? Il m'énervait.

- Allez, debout.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui a faim, râla Edward. Et puis, je suis encore décalé de 9 heures…

- Il est midi, répétais je ahurie d'avoir pus dormir aussi tard.

Je voulais profiter de mes heures de liberté. Edward n'allait pas les pourrir en roupillant toute la sainte journée. Il en était hors de question. En rentrant, mes parents allaient me fusiller. C'était probable. Très probable. Je savais que ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas été très raisonnable. Je ne dis pas que je ne m'en voulais pas. Une certaine culpabilité commençait à me ronger petit a petit, chaque jour un peu plus. Je m'en voulais d'angoisser Edward avec cette histoire de bébé, d'inquiéter mes parents en partant comme une voleuse, de rejeter mes amis quand ils me tendaient la main, de mentir à tout le monde…

J'en avais marre de tous ça. Pourquoi ma vie était elle si … Compliqué ? Non, c'était un vrai merdier.

De son abri, Edward me regarda, surpris de voir mon expression à demi attristée. Je mis en pause mon monologue mental. Au moins pour aujourd'hui. J'esquissai un petit sourire.

- Je me lève, grogna t il.

Il s'enroula dans les draps et serra son oreiller contre lui. Il n'était pas prêt à sortir de ce putain de lit. Je roulais des yeux, enfilant ma culotte et mon pyjama de la veille. Même si j'en mourrais d'envie, Rosalie allait avoir une crise cardiaque si elle me voyait me balader nue dans son appartement. Avec la poisse qui me collait la peau, il y avait peut-être un facteur ou un plombier sirotant un café dans la cuisine avec elle. Je voulais éviter ca. J'avais beaucoup trop vécu de situation embarrassante.

J'avais claqué volontairement la porte de la chambre. Sautillant gaiment dans le couloir, je fredonnais un vieux tube d'Eminem. Je passais timidement la tête dans le salon. Aucune trace de Rosalie. Dommage, j'aurais voulu avoir un rapport détaillé de sa soirée avec mon frère. Dieu, j'espérais qu'il ne trainait pas dans la chambre de Rose. J'aurais été choqué à vie. Un frisson d'horreur me glaça l'échine. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dit moi à Emmett s'il m'aurait surpris complètement nue dans les bras d'Edward ? Je tendis l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit suspect, mais n'entendis que les grognements de mon corps affamé.

R.A.S.

Avec une main rassurante sur mon estomac tout chamboulé, j'allais à la cuisine. Mon ventre se manifesta plus fort, déçu lui aussi de ne pas voir la moindre miette d'un festin miraculeux dressé sur la table. Je comptais me rassasier avec une boite de céréale, mais une folle envie de crêpes m'avait saisi.

J'avais faim. Non, je crevais la dalle. Et je voulais de succulentes crêpes dorées, napées de miel ou de Nutella, super fondante…

Je m'en fichais qu'il soit 12h15. J'avais envie de sucre. Des crêpes, plein de crêpes… Le seul problème, c'est qu'il fallait les faire ces maudites crêpes, et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'étais feignante au réveille.

**Vas y, montre à Edward ce petit bout de femme qui est en toi. Tu sais, le genre de fille qui fait la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage… et tout ça avec amour ! Bella, la parfaite petite femme de maison…**

Avec amour… mon cul ouais. Pourquoi Edward n'était pas partit avec amour m'acheter des beignets plutôt ? Eh bah nan, il préférait ronfler sous la couette. J'étais l'invité non ? Bon sang, où était Rosalie ?

A contre cœur, j'ouvris le frigo et sortis tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour ma gourmandise du jour. Œufs, lait, beurre, sucre, farine, blabla… Je m'affairais dans la cuisine telle une tornade. Et juste pour me sentir moins seule, j'avais allumé le petit poste radio sur le comptoir. Le rythme de la musique me faisait sautiller sur place, la tête de droite à gauche. C'était de l'ensorcèlement à l'état pur. J'étais possédée par une envie de chanter et de danser. Une comédie musicale à la High School Musical m'avait traversée l'esprit. Je me mis à crier de façon mélodieuse, accompagnant la voix du chanteur.

Et je continuais ainsi, cherchant une octave de plus à chaque refrain. Inutile de vous justifier ce comportement… Ok, ok… L'unique but de mes chants stridents était d'énerver mon prince charmant. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit peinard alors que moi je m'activais en cuisine.

Je me brûlais subitement les doigts avec la poêle, et je jurais intérieurement qu'Edward ne toucherait pas à ma bouffe. Méticuleuse, je versais avec une louche le liquide sur la surface chaude. Une odeur délicieuse commençait à se répandre dans l'air. Finalement, ça valait le coup de se grillaient les doigts.

- Je jure devant Dieu que tu le fais exprès…

Le volume de la radio avait diminué. Je me retournais face à mon Edward grincheux. Grincheux et en boxer. Détail très important. Rajoutez ses cheveux encore plus en pétard et sa mine endormit, et vous obtenez un cocktail explosif du mec super sexy.

- Hey ! Bien dormi ? soufflais je innocemment.

Il s'étira, et n'hésita pas à me jeter son regard vert dévastateur. J'étais prête à parier qu'il allait m'incendier. Ou pire. Il avait ouvert la bouche, mais soudain son expression changea. Il semblait plus éveillé. Même émerveillé.

- Qu'est ce que tu cuisines ?

Suivant son regard, je brandis instinctivement ma louche en guise d'avertissement.

- Pas touche.

- Sérieux. Tu fais des crêpes ? Souriait il.

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Edward s'était transformé en un môme de 4 ans excitait le matin de Noël. Ce sourire pur et simple m'avait même provoqué un petit raté cardiaque. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir si content. C'était comme si je le voyais sourire pour la première fois. Il était tellement… Lui-même. Loin de tout problème. Et j'en étais encore plus entiché.

- Ouais… MES crêpes.

Il s'approcha mais je faisais obstacle avec ma cuillère géante.

- Tut tut ! A moi !

- T'es méchante Bee, grommela t il.

- Méchante ? Moi ? Raison de plus que tu n'en touches aucune coco.

- Tu vas me laisser crever de faim ?

- Il y a des céréales pas loin.

Il roula des yeux.

- Une seule.

Je secouais la tête. Impossible de négocier quand j'avais faim. Il s'avança un peu plus vers moi, me poignardant de ses belles prunelles vertes. Il poussa mon arme qui le menaçait et m'enroba de ses bras protecteurs. Je clignais frénétiquement des yeux.

- T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais craquante ?

- Haha.

- La plus craquante des craquantes filles du monde, ronronna t il en embrassant ma joue.

- Edward ! Râlais je. Je suis en pyjama, on ne drague pas les filles en pyjama. Les biscottes sont craquantes, pas les filles le matin. J'ai l'impression que tu me compares à une biscotte.

- Mmmh… Très intéressant. Mais on est en début d'après-midi alors… Tu n'es définitivement pas une biscotte.

Je sentis ses dents traîner sur ma peau et je sursautais. Je laissais tomber ce que j'avais dans la main. J'essayais de le repousser. Il me serrait encore plus fort et je poussais un petit cri lorsqu'il mordit doucement ma joue.

- Tu m'as assez mordu hier ! J'ai des traces plein le bras ! Bougonnais je en me retirant de son étreinte pour lui montrer les petites marques d'amour.

Il ricana en pointant son épaule. Des petites lignes roses parsemaient sa peau.

- Et moi alors ? Il faut te faire couper les ongles avec une cisaille. Tu m'as achevé.

- Quel menteur ! Braillais je abasourdie en examinant mes mains. Je me ronge les ongles ! Regarde ! J'ai presque rien sur les doigts !

- Bella…

- Tu n'es qu'une sale chochotte, et puis il ne fallait pas me chercher.

- Bella ! cria t il soudain.

- Quoi ? dis je étonnée.

- Ça crame !

Je me retournais vivement, et trouvais ma première crêpe carbonisé. Un flot d'insulte m'avait échappé. Je fis du mieux pour la sauver, mais en vînt. Ça sentait le brûler à plein nez. Edward s'approcha, dissipant la fumée de sa main.

- Alors ?

- Tiens, Cadeau ! Sifflais je en faisant glisser la crêpe noir charbon dans une grande assiette.

- Mon ange, je ne veux pas te vexer sur tes compétences en cuisine, mais ce truc est immangeable.

- Les céréales sont par là, dis je d'un mouvement de main.

Edward loucha sur le récipient remplit de ma préparation.

- Il y en a au moins pour 20 personnes !

- Je sais.

A ce moment, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais je voulais l'éloigner de ma préparation. Bien qu'il allait les déguster avec moi (évidemment, je n'étais pas garce à ce point), c'était pour le principe. Si j'avais su, j'aurais ravalé mon principe vite fais bien fais. Parce que dès que j'avais saisi mon précieux récipient, mon pied percuta l'énorme cuillère métallique que j'avais lâchée plus tôt. Edward, adorable Edward, me rattrapa avant que je ne rencontre le sol. Ma frayeur aussitôt passée, j'allais le remercier pour son geste héroïque. Pourtant, quelque chose clocha. Ce que j'avais en main me semblait beaucoup trop léger. En faite, je n'avais rien. Mon haut de pyjama était mouillé et collant, ma mixture gisait par terre, près de l'énorme bol retourné.

- Mes crêpes ! Merde ! M'écriais je en donnant un coup de pied dans le récipient en plastique.

J'entendis Edward rire bruyamment. Furieuse, je lui assenais un coup de poing au bras.

- Ne te moque pas. Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est du gaspillage.

- Hey, si tu veux vraiment une crêpe, il y en a une là, fit il me désignant ma première tentative.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répétais je.

Je me saisis d'un chiffon et commençais à nettoyer ma catastrophe au sol. Edward m'aida, non sans sourire comme un idiot. Je savais bien qu'il pensait très fort à un truc du genre « bien fait » ou « un partout, balle au centre ».

- Je suis dégoûtée, soupirais je.

- Pas grave Bee, tu peux recommencer. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

- J'ai utilisé tous les oeufs. Rosalie va me tuer ?

Edward rinçait les ustensiles dans l'évier alors que j'essuyais le comptoir. Il me rassura rapidement.

- Non, de toute façon elle cuisine rarement alors…

- Comme toi, fis je frappant sa main de mon chiffon.

- Je suis un très bon cuisinier quand je veux, se défendit il, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps ou que je n'ai pas envie d'être derrière les fourneaux pendant des heures.

- Mais oui bien sur.

- Je t'assure ! souriait il. Tiens, un jour je te ferrais un gâteau.

Sa proposition m'avait fait fondre. Waouh… C'était très tentant tous ça… Je m'appuyais contre la table, le regardant faire la vaisselle. C'était trop… mignon.

- Trop facile. Moi, je veux la totale. Un dîner avec une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Miam…

Il me balança quelques gouttes d'eau au visage. Je lui jeter mon chiffon.

- On verra ça… Et j'aurais quoi en échange ?

- Toute mon attention, roucoulais je.

Je le fixais, battant exagérément des cils. Il arqua un sourcil, arrêta l'eau du robinet et se posta devant moi. Il mit ses mains sur la table, me coinçant entre ses bras, puis se pencha. Nos nez se touchaient. Son souffle chaud balaya mon visage lorsqu'il parla.

- Un dîner ?

- Toi et moi.

Il posa chastement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Et si je t'invitais au resto ?

- Tu triches Edward, je veux que ce soit toi qui cuisine, boudais je.

- Ok, mais si tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je rêve ou tu cherches des excuses ?

- Pff…

Je pointais mon doigt vers lui, très sérieuse.

- Si tu achètes quoi que ce soit de fait, je te botterais le cul.

Il se mordit la lèvre, puis se penchant pour nicher son visage dans mon cou.

- Mais moi je veux avoir toute ton attention, ronronna t il comme un enfant gâté.

Je plongeais mon nez dans sa tignasse, le prenant dans mes bras, totalement charmé. Bien évidemment qu'il aurait toute mon attention. Comment pourrais je l'ignorer pendant 1 heure s'il était dans la même pièce que moi ? N'importe quelle fille n'aurait pas supporté autant d'espace. Quelle torture…

Tout à coup, Edward se retira, grimaçant. Du liquide beige s'étala un peu partout sur son torse.

- Pouah Bee ! Tu es toute collante !

- Je sais, désolé. C'est mes crêpes, mes crêpes que je n'ai pas eu la chance de goûter dis je penaude en regardant mon t-shirt trempée.

- Regarde moi ça, râla t il.

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte, viens par ici…

Je l'attirai à moi et fixais son torse avec gourmandise. Sans le laisser le temps de riposter, je donner un coup de langue sur sa peau sucré. Il rigola. Mais reprit rapidement son sérieux lorsque ma bouche se faisait plus langoureuse.

- Bella, me prévint il.

Je l'ignorais, et continuais à le nettoyer. Lentement, sensuellement… ma langue passant sur ses pectoraux. Je savais parfaitement que je l'allumais. Et alors ? S'il craquait, cela me convenait…

La main d'Edward saisit brutalement ma crinière rebelle. Un feu familier s'alluma doucement dans mon ventre quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. J'étais définitivement fan de son regard qui présageait quelque chose de coquin.

- Tu as bon goût, minaudais je en léchant mes lèvres.

- Serais tu en train de me chauffer ? Ou me prends-tu réellement pour une sucette géante ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Les deux… Je présume…

Un couinement de souris m'échappa lorsqu'il me souleva pour me poser brutalement sur la table.

- Très bien, grogna t il en me scrutant de ses yeux sombres. Dans ce cas, on sera deux à jouer à ce jeu là…

- Si ça implique nous deux sans aucun vêtement, j'adore ce jeu.

Edward traça une ligne de baiser le long de ma mâchoire pendant mon charabia, glissant ses mains sous mon t-shirt trempé. Il le remonta presque impatiemment, le jetant bien loin. Ma poitrine nue réagit à cette soudaine exposition et mes pensées s'embrouillèrent immédiatement.

- Je t'assure, ce n'est pas pour les enfants…

- Tant mieux, haletais je quand ses doigts tirèrent sur mon bas de pyjama.

Le vêtement glissa le long de mes jambes, s'écrasant au pied de mon Adonis. Edward s'était faufilé sans ma permission entre mes genoux et m'entoura de ses bras pour dévorer ma bouche. Mon cœur commençait à se faire la malle, notant à quel point il me désirait. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, entourant sa taille de mes jambes afin de le sentir encore plus fort. Mes joues étaient en surchauffe. Je tirais sur sa tignasse en pagaille dans tous les sens alors qu'il suçait avidement mes lèvres. Ses doigts dansaient amoureusement sur mes cuisses.

- Mmmh Bee… J'aime sentir tes mains dans mes cheveux, ronronna t il en donnant un coup de langue sur mon menton.

Je griffais sa nuque pour me venger. Il jura dans mon cou en se pressant contre moi. Je suffoquais soudain.

- Oh… Je te sens si dur Bébé… Oh bordel, grognais je.

- Bébé hein ? C'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom mignon mon ange, rigola t il.

- Bébé, mon cœur, mon amour, mon homme, mon chéri, mon Eddynounet, mon lapin, mon poussin, débitais je en parsemant son visage de petit baiser amoureux.

- Merde Bella, pas poussin, grommela t il.

- Hey, toi tu me traites d'abeille, en plus un poussin c'est jaune et adorable, râlais je.

- C'est jolie une abeille.

- Bah ! C'est tout poilu et ça pique ! Je ne suis pas une chose velue avec des yeux énormes Edward ! m'écriais je.

Je détestais les poils, je les haïssais, et les exterminais de ma pince à épiler ou de mon rasoir dès qu'ils pointaient leurs têtes. Ces trucs ne devraient même pas exister, ils nous compliquent encore plus la vie qu'autre chose.

- Non, mais des fois tu es vraiment agaçante comme ces bestioles.

- Bzzz bzzz, bourdonnais je contre ses lèvres souriante.

- Ma magnifique Bee…

- Bzzz bzzz bzzz…

Je me frottais sans gêne contre son corps chaud et foutrement prêt pour moi. Sa voix se fit plus rauque à mon oreille, disant des choses qui auraient choqué n'importe quelle personne raisonnable. J'étais tellement obnubilé par son parfum de mâle excité que je ne fis pas attention à la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

- Putain… Qui peut bien nous emmerder ? siffla mon amoureux.

Il tourna la tête vers le son répétitif. J'embrassais sa gorge, roucoulante de désir.

- On s'en fou… Ce n'est pas chez nous…

Il recommença ses baisers fiévreux et je continuais aussi à le tripoter comme un jouet. Mes mains se balader sensuellement le long de son torse, mais il me surprit encore en me saisissant les poignets pour me plaquer contre la table. La fraîcheur et la dureté de la surface me firent haleter. J'allais lui reprocher d'être légèrement brusque, mais apparemment mon corps appréciait ça, donc je ne fis aucun commentaire. Tant qu'il ne me mordait pas…

- Aie ! Edward ! criais je lorsque je sentis ses dents contre ma gorge.

- Désolé, promis j'arrête, gloussa t il.

Penché sur moi, il posa un tendre baiser dans mon cou, là où il avait planté ses crocs. Je frottais mes hanches contre les siennes, impatiente, j'étais quasiment sûr que j'avais humidifié son boxer. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à mon buste, déclanchant des milliers de frissons dans mon dos. Il se redressa un peu, me tira rapidement vers lui et plaça mes pieds sur le bord de la table, le plus loin possible. Me sentir exposer de cette façon m'excita encore plus, même en culotte. Edward retira les longues mèches de cheveux qui cachaient mon visage. Puis d'un doigt, il effleura ma joue, dessina mon nez et mes lèvres entrouvertes, contourna mon sein et fit le tour de mon nombril avant de jouer avec l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je soupirais de bonheur lorsque ses deux mains chaudes entreprirent de cajoler enfin ma poitrine tendue. Il me contempla amoureusement, je le fixais aussi, le cœur battant.

- Ma Bella… si douce… si belle…

Il tira soudain sur un de mes seins, roulant entre ses doigts mon téton sensible. Très surprise par son geste, je poussais un cri entre douleur et plaisir. Le sourire de méchant garçon qu'il affichait ruina ma petite culotte.

- Mmmh… cri mon amour…cri…

Il recommença à torturer ma poitrine sous mes ronronnements. Massant, caressant, pinçant, tirant, secouant mes seins innocents. Il les avait pressés l'un contre l'autre, et je rigolais franchement devant son air satisfait.

- On dirait un pervers qui n'en a jamais vu en vrai…

- Ils sont tellement mignons… parfaits, gémit il en les embrassant tendrement.

- Oh… merci. Mmmh…

J'attrapais doucement ses cheveux soyeux alors qu'il s'occupait de mes seins avec sa langue. Le feu dans mon ventre prit vie. Je me tortillais et pleurnichais presque quand je sentis sa main glisser dans mon sous vêtement. Edward râla contre ma poitrine en touchant mon intimité inondée, mon estomac avait fait un salto arrière. J'avais un coup de chaud sur le moment.

- Edward… Oui… Juste là…

Son majeur glissa sur ma fente de bas en haut avant de s'attarder sur mon point sensible pour l'humidifier. Il gonfla instantanément, et Edward insista dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque mon visage rouge et mon souffle court. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux face aux déluges que mon corps s'apprêtait à recevoir. Il poussa doucement deux doigts en moi, les bougeant très lentement. Edward s'amusait toujours à mordiller mes pointes durcies, et moi j'étais au bord du gouffre sensationnel.

- Oh mon Dieu… Edward, geignis je.

Il avait retiré ses doigts afin de les frotter rapidement sur mon clitoris enflé. Mon muscle cardiaque voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Je me mis à trembler, fiévreuse. Mes doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans les bras d'Edward. Quand je sentis l'extase m'emporter, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes pour étouffer mon cri. Je serrais si fort les cuisses que j'avais cru la main de mon amant broyé.

Si je lui fis mal, il n'en dit rien. Il préféra caresser mon visage de sa main valide alors que je reprenais mon souffle. Son pouce supprima quelques larmes qui m'avaient échappé.

- Tu es toute rouge, se moqua t il.

- Mmmh…

- Je peux de poser une question Bee ?

- Quoi ? dis je méfiante.

Il me fit un baiser sonore avant de se redresser, puis il me tira de nouveau vers lui. Mes fesses s'étaient retrouvées carrément au bord de la table. Edward me caressait gentiment alors que je le regardais coquinement entre mes jambes. Il me sourit, un peu timide, et attrapa ma main.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as jamais connu les joies du sexe avant moi. Mais je me demandais si tu pratiquais certaine chose, susurra t il en descendant mes doigts vers mon centre.

- Oh mon Dieu non ! Gloussais je encore plus rouge.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Même pas une fois ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Tu n'es pas une petite cochonne tout compte fait, bouda t il.

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse Edward ? Veux tu que je me touche ? Gémis je presque en empoignant un de mes seins.

Il grogna.

- J'aimerais tellement… Mais là tout de suite j'ai très envie de dévorer cette adorable petite chatte… et de te prendre sur cette table… Lève les jambes mon amour…

J'avais lâché je ne sais combien de liquide excité entre mes cuisses. En tout cas, mon sous-vêtement était définitivement foutu. Ses doigts s'étaient déjà enroulés à l'élastique de ma culotte. Je m'exécutais, tremblante d'anticipation. Edward en profita pour embrasser mes mollets.

- J'ai une question aussi, bredouillais je.

- Mmmh ?

- Où est Rosalie ? Parce qu'honnêtement Edward, je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle nous surprenne dans sa cuisine…

D'ailleurs, ne devrais-je pas me sentir mal à l'aise ? Putain non, j'étais foutrement en chaleur. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'être lucide dans de telle condition. Il remonta mon sous vêtement le long de mes cuisses et le balança enfin derrière lui.

- Elle travaille, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Tu pourras crier autant que tu veux.

- Crier ? Pourquoi ? taquinais je.

- Attend tu vas voir, vilaine.

Le bout de sa langue traça une ligne humide de ma cheville jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Un couinement inhumain m'échappa lorsqu'il disparut entre mes jambes lentement. Je sentais ses lèvres sucer fortement la peau fragile de l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et je savais qu'il y aurait une trace violacé pendant une semaine. Pourtant je m'en fichais, j'étais heureuse qu'il me marque de cette manière…

Il poursuivit ses baisers mouillés jusqu'à ma féminité qui suait de bonheur. La voix gutturale d'Edward me fit vibrer encore plus fort que son souffle sur cette zone.

- J'aime te gouter… sentir sur ma langue à quel point tu me veux… Je pourrais passer des heures à te lécher mon cœur…

- Seigneur Edward, miaulais je.

Je balançais mes hanches pour un quelconque soulagement de sa part. Bordel, je voulais qu'il cesse cette foutue taquinerie. Ce fut carrément l'Enfer quand il se décida enfin. Je griffais la surface boisé autour de moi quand il titilla de la pointe la langue mon entrée. Puis quand il me dégusta profondément, je ne pus retenir mes cris désespérés. Mes jambes l'étranglaient, pourtant il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Ses mains avaient saisi les miennes, perdues et crispés sur la table, alors qu'il explorait chaque recoin de mon intimité. Il allait m'assommer avec un deuxième orgasme, puis me tuer avec un troisième en me martelant comme un sauvage. Je savais que c'était un psychopathe… Mon chaud psychopathe… Mon bouillant taré de psychopathe foutrement dérangé… Rien qu'à moi… A moi seule et que j'aime fort…

Je fus incompréhensible tout le long de sa torture, serrant ses mains comme une machine effrayante. Il gémissait contre mon sexe, lapant mes petites lèvres frénétiquement. Je l'avais rendu fou mon Dieu !

- Edward ! Ouuuh ! Ah ! Non non non… Oh ! Oh ! Tellement bon ! Oui… OUI ! OUI !

Mon cœur battait à vive allure. Je me préparais à voir des putains d'étoiles. Lorsque ses dents frôlèrent mon point sensible, j'éclatais en mille morceaux. Jouissant si fort que je m'en pétais les cordes vocales. Tandis que je suffoquais, cramoisis, Edward suçotais doucement mon clitoris. Je commençais à pleurnicher.

- Ca suffit ! Tu vas finir par me tuer Edward…

- Mmmh…

- Ok ! Laisse-moi respirer un peu…

Il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Dieu…

- Des heures et des heures Bella, crois moi, ria t il doucement.

- Oh ! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! Et arrête de te moquer de moi en permanence ! grondais-je.

- Je ne me moque pas… Merde, tu m'excites encore plus…

- Tu m'énerves…

- Je t'aime.

Il avait dit ça avec tant de douceur que je cessais de me plaindre. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras…

Je me redressai pour l'embrasser. J'enroulais sa nuque de mes petits bras. Il faut dire que j'étais devenu super sensible depuis mon enlèvement. Je passais d'un état extrême à l'autre. Alors que au contraire, ces mois enfermé dans la peur aurait dû m'endurcir plus qu'autre chose. Avec lui, j'étais faible. Il pouvait me briser quand il le voulait. Je repensais à notre scandale à l'annonce de ma grossesse, et une grande culpabilité m'avait frappé. Même si je n'adhérais pas ce qu'il pensait, Edward ne méritait pas toute ma colère. Il était effrayé, tout comme moi. Hier, je m'étais rendu compte de mon égoïsme vis-à-vis de ce bébé… Edward avait aussi son mot à dire, c'était lui le père. Au lieu de comprendre ses craintes, j'avais montré les dents.

Il arrêta de grignoter ma bouche passive.

- Bee ?

- Je… Je suis désolé, croassais je.

- Pourquoi ? me chuchota t il tendrement.

- Pour hier, je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de cette façon…

Vu qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas mon allusion, j'avais pris sa main pour la mettre sur mon ventre. Il l'avait laissé quelques secondes, puis quand il fit le lien, il l'avait retiré comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, confus. Je voulais vraiment caché ma peine. Mais la vérité c'est que son geste m'avait profondément blessé. Edward s'en aperçu.

- Tu ne veux pas hein ? dis je d'une petite voix.

- Bella, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, s'il te plait, me supplia t il en reprenant ses caresses.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas gémir.

- Dis moi la vérité. Je veux vraiment savoir…

Il avait prit mon visage en coupe pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te l'ai dis, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne te forcerais en rien.

- Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé Edward, dis le.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi sur ce sujet.

- Je ne cherche pas la bagarre, je veux juste ton opinion. Tu trouves… Que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

- Hey, je n'ai jamais dis … Ma puce, un enfant c'est… Je … Je ne vois pas ça comme une malédiction ou un truc dans le genre, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle… Il ne faut pas considérer ce bébé comme quelque chose de mal…Et puis…

Il soupira, presque tourmenté.

- J'ai l'impression que pour toi tout est simple et normal… Tu n'as pas conscience de… de la gravité de la situation. On est jeunes et pas suffisamment prêt pour ça, 9 mois ça passe très vite Bella… et ce n'est pas forcément le moment idéal avec tous ce qui nous arrive… Pense à tes parents ! Qu'est ce qu'ils diront quand ils sauront que tu es enceinte d'un de tes bourreaux ? Si entre temps ton père me mettait la main dessus ? J'irais probablement en taule et pas seulement pour t'avoir enlevé, tu seras toute seule avec un gosse dans les bras. Sans protection, sans aide… Je ne t'encourage pas à avorter, je veux seulement que tu ouvres tes yeux d'adolescente… Un bébé, c'est sérieux…

- Jamais je ne laisserais Charlie t'embarquer.

- C'est une possibilité que tu ne peux nier.

- Je sais, mais…

Je dessinais son torse de mes doigts, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je n'étais pas aussi stupide, je savais ce qui pourrait arriver. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas faire ce qui était le plus raisonnable. J'en souffrirais deux fois plus. C'était un acte que j'allais regretter toute ma vie, j'en étais certaine.

- Mais je ne veux pas avorter, soufflais je.

- Je l'ai compris.

J'étais déçu par son manque d'enthousiasme. A mon expression chagriné, Edward embrassa ma joue.

- Quoi que tu fasses, je serais là mon cœur. Je t'en fais la promesse. Laisse-moi du temps pour m'y préparer. Cette nouvelle m'a juste fait peur hier, rien de plus.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur Edward, fis je de ma voix enrouée.

Il poursuivit ses picorements sur mon visage, m'allongeant délicatement sur la table.

- Je ne partirais pas, jamais. Tu es mon seul bébé pour l'instant, murmura t il.

Ces paroles sincères réchauffèrent mon petit cœur. Mes jambes reposaient sur ses épaules. J'observais attentivement Edward baisser son boxer, le voir dans toute sa splendeur libéra des milliers petits oiseaux dans mon ventre. Nous gémissions tous deux lorsque nos sexes se frôlèrent. Il s'agrippa à ma taille, humidifiant sa raideur de mes petites lèvres endoloris. Cela suffit à accentuer mon désir pour lui. Edward ancra son regard dans le mien, avant de rentrer centimètre par centimètre en moi. J'haletais à la sensation, cherchant ses mains sur mes hanches pour emmêler nos doigts.

- Oh Bella…

Il embrassa du bout des lèvres mes genoux pliés sur ses épaules. Je gémis en réponse. Je me sentais tellement bien… Edward resta un moment au fond de mon ventre, savourant tout comme moi cette connexion. Dès qu'il bougea, des picotements ravageurs s'en étaient pris à mon intimité, envoyant des vagues intense à chaque coin de mon être. C'était doux et tendre, très intense. On prenait notre temps, pour une fois. Edward caressait mon corps soigneusement afin de me procurer le maximum de plaisir. Il m'étourdissait de ses doigts qui traînaient paresseusement sur la peau brûlante de mes cuisses ou de mon bas ventre… remontant le long de mes flancs pour s'enfoncer plus loin en moi. Je m'agrippais à la table, accompagnant langoureusement mon bassin sur ses coups reins. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent à chacun de ses divins vas-et-viens et je me sentais de nouveau partir.

- Edward…

- Bon sang, grogna t il.

Il avait soulevé mes chevilles pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Ses doigts s'étaient plantés dans mes hanches et nos soupirs amoureux se firent plus bruyants alors qu'il prenait un rythme plus rapide, plus dur. Je geignis son prénom, encore et encore…

- Oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Edward… Oui !

- Putain Bee…

Il se pencha sur mon corps. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent immédiatement avec passion. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque de toutes mes forces alors qu'il butait en moi. Edward était aussi proche que je l'étais. Le tiraillement dans mon ventre me faisait crier de plaisir, je sentais la chaleur intense et l'étourdissement m'envahir. A chacune de mes manifestations de bien-être, Edward s'enfonçait jusqu'à ma garde pour y revenir plus fort en bredouillant. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime tellement, hoquetais je contre sa peau brûlante.

- Je sais…

Il ralentit ses mouvements irréguliers, savourant notre étreinte jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Ce fut d'abord moi qui me consumai tout entière. J'explosais violemment, ravis. Edward me suivit de près, grognant mon prénom avant de se tendre. Jouissant aussi puissamment que moi. Il s'écroula ensuite sur mon pauvre petit corps, malgré les plaintes de la table de Rosalie. Je m'en fichais qu'il soit transpirant et qu'il m'écrasait… J'aimais le sentir très proche… Mes mains se baladaient tendrement dans sa tignasse rebelle. Je doutais de la fiabilité de mes jambes à présent, je me sentais toute molle.

Après que nos souffles et nos battements cardiaques avaient repris une allure normale, il se redressa. Son nez frotta contre le mien, posant un petit baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Bella…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu viens juste de me baiser dans une cuisine, ricanais je.

- Non mon ange, je viens juste de te faire l'amour…

- Dieu Edward ! Tu me fais penser à ces acteurs bidons dans ces foutus téléfilm !

Il riait et je fus immédiatement ébloui par ses sourires. Le vide s'installa en moi lorsqu'il se recula. Puis tel l'homme des cavernes qu'il était, Edward me fit basculer sur son épaule alors que je beuglais de me lâcher. Il claqua sèchement mon postérieur pour me faire taire.

- Ferme là petite cochonne, grogna t il.

Il commença à marcher dans l'appartement et je tentais de pincer ses propre petites fesses sexy. Il sursauta lorsque j'avais réussis à le griffer.

- Beau petit cul, poussin...

- Bee, si tu ne veux pas que je te baise toute la journée arrête de tripoter mes fesses. Et pitié, arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

- Ha ! Sinon quoi ? Haha ! AH ! m'écriais je alors que je le sentis me mordre la cuisse.

- Je peux me venger, rigola t il.

On avait traversé le couloir et je conclus qu'il m'amenait dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche tandis que je tapotais son derrière dans un rythme africain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me mit délicatement sur mes pieds. Je reculais prudemment contre le mur carrelé, je n'aimais pas son regard…

- Hey ! Attention ! l'avertissais je de mon poing menaçant.

- Pff !

- Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Je te mets une raclée quand tu veux…

- Moui c'est ça, adorable petite chose, s'esclaffa t il.

Je lui tirais la langue et balançais mon poing dans son bras. Edward fit une petite grimace mais j'étais certaine que je lui avais fait très mal.

- Tu veux te battre ? rugit il.

- Approche poussin, le taquinais je en roulant mes poings dans l'air comme une catcheuse.

- Putain, ne fais pas ta courageuse avec moi, je vais te mater tu vas voir...

J'envoyais mes mains dans tous les sens en gémissant alors qu'il me tirait par les cheveux. Je repoussais son magnifique visage joueur.

- Aie ! Aie ! Aie !

- Je suis ton maitre, dis-le femme !

Jamais ! Je grommelais des insultes, essayant de le griffer et de le mordre. Cela semblait beaucoup lui plaire, parce que je pouvais voir la manifestation de son désir. Edward remarqua mon léger trouble.

- Te voir nue et en colère m'excite énormément, gronda t il pour se justifier.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas humain, haletais je.

Nom d'un chien, trois orgasmes en l'espace d'une heure ! Je vais certainement m'évanouir au quatrième ! Pourtant je sentais mon excitation couler entre mes jambes. Edward me relâcha, en me faisant une moue à croquer.

- Une douche crapuleuse… s'il te plaît, m'implora t il.

- Non ! Tu m'as assez épuisé comme ça aujourd'hui… Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie ?

- Ne mens pas Bee, je peux sentir ta…

- Stop !

Je plaquais ma main contre sa bouche vulgaire. Il se mit à rire diaboliquement et alluma l'eau à mon insu. Des gouttes gelée frappa ma peau et me fit crier très fort. Edward m'attira contre son torse en frictionnant mon corps frissonnant tandis que l'eau se réchauffait petit à petit sur nous. Je levais la tête, tremblante.

- Oups…

- Enfoiré, fulminais je en me blottissant plus contre lui.

Mmmh si chaud et doux… Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un Edward ruisselant d'eau. Il embrassa mon front tout en me câlinant. Je vénérais son buste de ma bouche alors que lui prêtait une attention très particulière à mes fesses. J'avais râlé, mais dès que la vapeur nous avait enveloppés, on se palpait sur des zones sensibles. J'avais frôlé à plusieurs reprises son érection, lui ma poitrine arrogante. Puis la mousse parfumé était rentrée dans le jeu et ce fut très difficile de résister à ses grognements excités et à ses yeux verts brûlant. J'essayais de me distraire en m'occupant de ses cheveux incroyable, massant son cuir chevelu et éparpillant la mousse blanche sur son crâne alors qu'il ronronnait. C'était un pur échec, parce que ce fut l'expérience innocente la plus sexuelle que j'avais faite avec Edward. J'adorais ses cheveux…

Mon amoureux m'avait infligé le même traitement, moussant tendrement ma tête de ses mains magiques. C'était foutrement bon…

On s'était savonné le corps l'un à l'autre, sous des rires et des roucoulements allumés. Edward était trop mignon tout crémeux et brillant de gel douche. J'avais initié une bataille de bulle avec ma main, faisant une petite dizaine alors qu'Edward m'aveuglait avec des grosses. Je glissais souvent et me rattrapais de justesse à lui. On gloussait comme deux gosses débiles. Mais je m'en fichais, c'était un de ces moments qui vous marque le cœur à jamais. Bien sûr, la situation avait très vite dégénéré. Je couinai sans arrêt sur mes yeux piquant, et Edward avait profité de ma faiblesse. Au final, je m'étais retrouvé la figure et les seins mousseux écrasé contre la vitre embuée, pleurnichant et convulsant d'extase sous ses coups de reins démentiel. Il était clair que je l'avais autorisé à abuser de moi…

…

- Tu es sûr Edward ? On n'est pas obligé tu sais…

- Arrête tes bêtises Bella.

Je croquais un morceau de ma méga crêpe chocolat et le lui tendis. A la place, Edward se pencha vers moi afin de lécher un coin de ma bouche.

- Argh, grimaçais je en le poussant. Ne fais pas ce genre de chose en public, tu n'es pas un chien.

- Tu n'as qu'à manger proprement.

Il avait pris ma gourmandise pour y mordre dedans, et le liquide sucrée s'était étalé sur son menton. Je riais tellement fort que des têtes s'étaient retournée vers notre direction. Edward s'empressa de s'essuyer, rougissant un peu.

- C'est pas vrai ! Le mec l'a massacré ! Ca déborde de partout regarde ! s'énerva t il.

- Mmmh.

Je l'avais reprise pour la terminer, je m'en léchais les doigts à la fin. Edward roula des yeux et m'entraîna avec lui. On marchait dans les rues de Seattle, main dans la main. Comme un vrai couple. Ça me faisait tout drôle… Pour lui, cela semblait parfaitement naturelle, j'aimais beaucoup ça… Mais quelques filles reluquaient Edward, et ça m'agaçais. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, mais bordel, j'étais d'humeur d'enfoncer des orbites jusqu'au cerveau…

Tout à l'heure par exemple, j'étais à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge d'une bimbo rousse. J'avais pleurniché pour une crêpe, et Edward m'avait gentiment offert une. Pendant qu'on attendait dans la file d'une crêperie française, cette garce lui avait fait la conversation. Edward était mal à l'aise, oui elle était bien foutu, très belle en plus. Elle semblait même intelligente. Ce qui me donnait des envies de meurtre. J'avais voulu que quelque chose lui tombe sur le crâne ou qu'un bus surgisse de nulle part pour la faucher. C'est terrible à quel point j'étais jalouse… Cela ne me ressemblait pas. J'avais serré très fort la main d'Edward en souriant quand elle fit quelques sous-entendus très implicite, j'étais la seule à comprendre ce langage féminin. Edward n'était qu'un idiot. Moi qui pensais que les situations de ce genre n'existaient que dans des séries… Je me trompais. Au moment où elle lui avait effleuré le bras en lui proposant de boire un café, j'étais à la limite de lui hurler à la figure. Lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin ma présence, elle m'avait souri aimablement, mais très hypocrite.

« Wow ! Ta petite sœur est aussi charmante que toi ! Vous avez un petit air… Je peux payer si tu veux, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Soit il lui fallait des lunettes, soit elle avait un grain. J'avais l'air d'avoir 12 ans ou quoi ? Elle croyait que seules les mômes tapaient du pied pour une sucrerie ? Quelle folle ! J'avais envie de rire, mais j'avais fait tout autre chose. Je m'étais mise sur la pointe des pieds, attrapant le visage abasourdi d'Edward pour lui donner un baiser presque pornographique. J'avais gémis en me détachant de sa bouche délicieuse tout en fixant la rousse choquée.

« C'est notre tour mon amour, je veux une crêpe au chocolat » avais-je susurré en lui donnant une petite tape au derrière.

Edward avait l'air content. Moi, je m'étais calmé avec ma crêpe fondante. Voila, maintenant j'envoyais des éclairs à chaque regard du même sexe. Si ce n'était pas des sourires admiratifs, c'était les expressions ahuris des femmes plus mûres. Mon Dieu, la prochaine fois je porterais des talons et une tonne de maquillage. J'avais 17 ans bordel, pas 10 ans…

Pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'on était sorti, je reposais la même question. Mais j'étais inquiète, ce n'était pas ma faute. Je le sentais si vulnérable…

- Edward ? Tu es sûr hein ?

- Bon sang, soupira t il.

- On peut rentrer, regarder un film ou s'entretuer à la console, puis faire l'amour toute la journée ? dis je en regardant autour de nous comme une parano.

- Calme-toi, je te dis qu'ici ça ne craignait pas.

- On ne sait jamais…

Il avait mis la capuche de son sweat sombre. Je me sentais moins anxieuse tout à coup. Les gens le regardaient moins. Normal, il avait caché ses magnifiques cheveux de bronze.

- Voila, je suis incognito… Contente ?

- Très. J'ai peur des mauvaises surprises. Tu es sensé être mort je te rappelle.

- J'ai juste à éviter certains endroits. Je ne veux pas que tu restes enfermer à cause de moi. Profite ! Il fait beau ! Seattle est une grande ville tu sais…

- Mouais.

Un sourire s'installa sur son visage, puis il balança son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui. J'entourais sa taille, ravie. Un groupe de fille hilare marchait à coté de nous, et j'avais glissé ma main à l'arrière de la poche de son jean pour montrer ma propriété. Edward me lança un long regard. Je lui fis simplement un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? J'aime ton petit cul musclé, minaudais je en le pressant.

Il embrassa ma joue en grognant.

- Possessive hein ?

- Si tu savais…

On s'arrêta devant une bijouterie. Edward y était rentré rapidement pour faire réparer mon collier, alors que moi j'avais préféré flâner devant les vitrines. J'observais les bagues en or et les boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Le prix de chaque bijou me faisait mal au cœur. Seigneur, j'espérai qu'Edward n'avait pas mis autant de fric pour cette maudite abeille en or/diamant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était sorti tout content en brandissant mon cadeau. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la chaîne rétrécit. Il s'approcha et saisi délicatement mon poignet afin d'accrocher le petit bijou où était suspendue le minuscule insecte pendentif.

- Tu l'as transformé en bracelet ! m'écriais je émerveillé.

- C'est plus discret, et là il aura moins de chance de se briser.

- Wow… J'adore ! Trop mignon… Merci bébé…

Je plaquais amoureusement mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'étais la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. Il était tellement gentil et adorable…

- Edward ?

Je tressaillis à la voix traînante d'un garçon qui venait d'exploser notre bulle. Edward s'était figé. Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de paniquer que ses bras m'avaient empêché de faire le moindre pas. Je tournais la tête vers l'inconnu, le cœur palpitant. C'était un jeune garçon à petit gabarit, aux cheveux châtain très clair. Son expression me rendait perplexe. Il semblait très étonné et même un peu… soulagé ? Merde, c'était qui lui ?

- Edward ? Putain mec c'est bien toi ?

- Peter ?

Edward s'était détendu, je présumai que c'était bon signe. Seigneur, une seconde de plus et je me serais évanouie…

- Merde ! J'y crois pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? s'exclama t il.

- Je peux te retourner la question.

Il s'approcha, tout sourire. Je m'attendais à des accolades, ou une poignée de main amicale. Mais rien. Peut-être que c'était mauvais ? Des hypothèses affolantes traversé mon esprit et je m'enfonçais dans le torse d'Edward, toujours méfiante et anxieuse. Le dénommé Peter nous observa un instant, prudent. Oh mon Dieu, il devait forcément travailler pour la même ordure… Un message silencieux passa entre eux, je le savais à leurs expressions. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il arqua un sourcil, très curieux apparemment. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Edward lui attrapa le bras doucement. J'avais planté mes ongles dans son sweat alors qu'il nous entraînait dans une petite ruelle près de la bijouterie. Je compris qu'Edward était mal à l'aise avec ce monde qui grouillait autour de nous.

- Je le savais… Je savais que tu étais toujours vivant ! Alors ? C'est cette fille hein ? s'enquit Peter avec excitation.

Le sang avait quitté mon visage, et je jetais un œil affolé à Edward. Il caressa mon dos dans un geste apaisant.

- Bella, je te présente Peter. Peter, voici Bella…

- Ravie de te rencontrer !

Il me tendit la main, mais je restais pétrifiée. Edward me secoua un peu, l'air inquiet.

- Bee, ça va ?

- Wow, elle est toute blanche…

- Bee ?

Je respirais profondément alors que mes larmes s'accumulaient au coin de mes yeux. Moi qui pensais passer un après-midi tranquille ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû rester chez Rose… Avant que mes joues ne puissent gouter à mes pleurs, Edward m'avait plaqué contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans son buste, écoutant les battements de son cœur et en essayant de toutes mes forces de me ressaisir. Je savais que je réagissais comme un bébé. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler… Pas quand une situation imprévue et délicate vous sautait au visage comme ça.

- Hey…

- Elle va faire un malaise ?

- Je pense qu'elle a eu peur, murmura Edward en continuant ses caresses dans ma chevelure.

- Oh ! Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune.

- Elle est du genre…très sensible…

- Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer…

- Je sais.

Je m'étonnais encore de ne pas avoir fait une crise de panique. Peter me tapota gentiment l'épaule et j'osais croiser ses yeux.

- Relax ! Eddy est comme un frère ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Franchement tu as vu ma tête ? J'ai plus l'air d'un sale gosse de riche trouillard que d'un truand vicieux !

Un frère ?

- Donc on recommence… Hey ! Enchanté Bellisima !

Malgré moi, un petit sourire timide perturba mes lèvres. Il me retendit la main et je m'en saisis prudemment. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air dangereux…

- Bella… Juste Bella, bégayais je.

Il m'avait souri. Je récupérais ma main, encore secoué par des tremblements nerveux. Edward resta silencieux, toujours avec son bras enroulé autour de ma taille. Peter sifflota d'un air amusé alors que je vérifiais s'il y avait une oreille indiscrète dans les parages.

- Eh bien, si tu voulais jouer sur la discrétion ici, c'est un peu raté.

- Apparemment, marmonna Edward.

- Je devine que tu comptes partir ?

- Je suis un peu obligé, oui… C'est fini pour moi Pet, je ne veux plus de cette vie. Et tu devrais faire pareille, conseille d'ami.

Il haussa les épaules. Je regardais discrètement Edward qui me sourit faiblement. Encore un point que je me forçais à oublier et qui nécessitait une discussion houleuse avec lui. Son départ pour une destination inconnue… Rien que d'y penser comprimait mon petit cœur.

- Je sais, en plus c'est devenu chaud depuis que tu as disparut. Je compte partir à Darthmouth.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'alarma subitement Edward.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Son silence lui avait répondu, car il écarquilla les yeux en lâchant un « Oh » muet. Puis il me jeta un regard hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire…

- Putain Pet, dis moi ce qui se passe !

- Hum… Ce n'est pas si grave, tu vas t'affoler pour rien…

Je sentais Edward s'énerver à côté de moi, il était clair que Peter s'inquiétait plus de ma réaction que celle de mon compagnon. Au diable mes crises de peureuse, je voulais savoir moi aussi. J'utilisais ma voix la plus implorante que je possédais. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

- Je t'en prie, dis nous…

- Euh… Hum…

Il se gratta la nuque, mesurant le pour et le contre. Mais le regard sombre que lui jeta Edward lui donna de l'élan.

- Hum… Ok, c'est un peu le bordel ces temps-ci… Aro cherche son frère Marcus. Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis quelques mois déjà. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il traînait avec Félix, mais bizarrement lui aussi semble avoir disparu…

Il s'attendait peut être à un commentaire, mais Edward garda le silence. Par contre moi, je n'étais pas très tranquille, mon cerveau était en proie à une ébullition cauchemardesque. Putain, Marcus… Félix… J'avais presque oublié ces salopards. Mon mini moi machiavélique était en train de se frotter les mains en jubilant que ces chiens pourrissaient six pieds sous terre en ce moment. Et si Aro savait ça, je n'imaginais même pas comment il allait faire pour venger la mort de son frère… Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas passer l'éponge la dessus… Et cela me rendit très nerveuse en sachant qu'Edward et moi avions participés à la mise à mort de ces deux connards…

Je frissonnais en me remémorant la scène, l'odeur métallique du sang et cette sensation visqueuse sur les doigts…

- En plus, continua Peter, Dimitri est mort. T'imagines ? Cet enfoiré est mort ! Le meilleur client d'Aro ne l'a plus contacté aussi, tu sais, le chirurgien bizarre là…Bah, tout le monde pense qu'il s'est fait buter … Bref, et il trouve la photo de ta petite protégée kidnappée dans la presse. C'est la merde Edward, parce qu'avec tous ces événements, ta « disparition » devient de moins en moins crédible. Surtout avec James qui rabâche sans cesse que c'est louche que ta copine se soit enfuie des mains du docteur maboul ! Sans compter le fait que Tanya pète les plombs depuis qu'elle te croit mort ! Je te jure, une vraie hystérique ! Elle chiale jour et nuit mec, agresse tous ceux qui tente de lui parler, c'est insupportable ! Elle a défigurée Heidi tellement…Et puis, j'ai l'impression que Laurent prépare un truc, il est devenu distant… Si je devais te résumer en gros la situation, c'est qu'Aro est fou de rage, James a des doutes vis-à-vis de toi et ta petite amie, Tanya est devenu folle, Laurent est bizarre, Dimitri est mort, Marcus et Félix ont disparu, et on a perdu un client important dans notre business. Rajoute aussi les flics qui nous tournent autour…

Il avait parlé si vite que son charabia était devenu irréelle à mes oreilles. Cependant, je me retenais de ne pas m'écrouler par terre et de pleurer désespérément qu'Edward et moi n'allions jamais nous en sortir. Il était clair que son discours était bien réel. Mais surtout putain de grave…

Edward resta impassible, rien sur son visage n'exprimait de la peur ou de l'inquiétude alors que moi j'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux.

- James et compagnie sont en ville en ce moment, tu ne devrais pas trop traîner ici vieux…

- Merci.

Edward avait parlé si bas que j'avais cru que c'était mon esprit perturbé qui me jouait des tours. Peter s'agita un peu afin de sortir son portable. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Je vais y aller Ed, je suis content de savoir que tu es toujours en vie.

- Tu fais erreur, je suis toujours mort, rigola nerveusement Edward.

- Oh mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne dirais rien du tout !

Il fit mine de se fermer la bouche et me fit un clin d'œil. Je décidais que je l'aimais bien.

- A bientôt peut-être, dit il avant de tourner les talons.

- Ciao Peter.

Dès qu'il tourna à l'angle, Edward me prit la main. Je levais la tête, bouleversée par ce que venait de dire son ami. Il savait autant que moi que ces sombres souvenirs allaient nous accaparer encore longtemps. On n'aura jamais la paix, tout cela allait se terminer par un drame. Il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement mon front, parce qu'il savait que je pourrais me mettre à parler de mort à tout moment.

- On rentre ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, trouvant cette idée raisonnable vu que l'extérieur présentait un danger potentiel aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé, soupira t il ensuite.

Je lui souris faiblement, serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

- Moi aussi Edward, moi aussi…

C'était la seule chose approprié à dire…


	19. Together Part 2

**Hey mes shery coco =D ! Voila la SUITE !**

**« Quel horrible retard ! Mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ! » (*se fait chatouiller jusqu'à la mort)**

**J'étais encore longue je sais, mille pardon… (*fait ses yeux de Bambi)****  
**

**MERCI INFINIMENT POUR VOS MESSAGES ! VOUS ETES SUPER ! XD**

**Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez quelques fautes (genre 2% de fautes ?), je reposterais ce chapitre corrigé si j'ai le temps...**

**Chapitre 18 tout chaud ! Et très léger !**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer a t-elle révisé son BAC ? Moi noooooon XD ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Together Part 2**

…

Dès que nous étions rentrés chez Rose, Edward avait tout fait pour me changer les idées. Il était taquin, joueur, et foutrement charmant pendant des heures. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté quelque chose de gentil envers moi. On avait regardé un film ennuyant à la télé, avec des plans bizarres sur la figure des acteurs et des dialogues à dormir debout. Je ne me souvenais plus de l'histoire, j'avais décroché en quelques minutes. Et Edward était beaucoup trop paresseux pour chercher la télécommande perdu dans le canapé. Ce fut le seul moment où mon anxiété était revenue. J'ignore combien de temps j'avais passé en boucle les dernières nouvelles dans ma tête, mais elles étaient en train de pourrir mon être comme un maudit venin. Sans surprise, Edward s'était assoupi. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui reprocher de ronfler dans mes cheveux. J'avais trouvé ça super adorable finalement. Tellement adorable que j'avais décidé aussi de fermer les yeux contre lui. La chaleur et le parfum de son corps m'avait aidé à garder l'esprit tranquille.

Une simple petite caresse sur mon nez me sortit de ma somnolence, je me retrouvais face aux yeux incroyables d'Edward, et de son petit sourire. Le revers de ma main droite alla inspecter instinctivement ma bouche. Il n'y avait rien de plus répugnant qu'une fille qui bave en dormant. Heureusement, j'avais été épargné sur ce coup.

- Salut, Bella au bois dormant, rigola t il.

J'avais grogné, me blottissant plus contre lui et glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt pour garder la même chaleur agréable qui me berçait dans mon sommeil. J'étais tellement désorienté que je mis quelques minutes pour remarquer que la nuit étais tombé à l'extérieur et que la télévision était éteinte. Je marmonnais dans son torse.

- Rosalie est rentrée ?

- Non, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Presque 19H.

Je levais subitement la tête, abasourdis. Edward serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire, je devais avoir une touffe d'Enfer sur le crâne.

- Si tard ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ?

- C'était au-dessus de mes forces, tu étais si bien et tellement mignonne endormi, se défendit il gentiment.

- Oui, eh bien, tu aurais dû me réveiller quand même, maintenant je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit, râlais je.

Je m'étais reculé de lui pour m'affaler sur l'autre moitié du canapé. Un soupir épuisé s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je fixais le plafond, réfléchissant profondément à ma vie. Un autre soupir plus triste souleva ma poitrine. Edward devina facilement mon humeur angoissé. C'était à lui aussi de souffler, las.

- A quoi tu penses ? me murmura t il tendrement.

- De tout et de rien…

Je préférais rester très large, je ne voulais pas démolir le moral d'Edward avec mon pessimiste à deux balles. Pourtant, cela n'était pas rassurant pour lui. Il insista pour me faire cracher le morceau. Pour un mec qui était rentré dans ma vie que depuis trois mois, il me connaissait bien. Trop bien même. A quoi bon lui dire ? Il le savait déjà.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, parle-moi.

J'essayais de chercher les mots justes pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il y avait une seule et unique solution à notre problème, ou peut-être même une deuxième, mais elle craignait assez pour me donner des frissons dans le dos. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, Edward avait glissé entre mes jambes et s'allongea délicatement sur moi.

- Bella, je déteste te voir comme ça, je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, me gronda t il en dessinant mon froncement de sourcil anxieux.

Je me laissais aller à ses effleurements sur mon visage, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts tracent le contour de ma bouche gonflé et rose par mes mordillements nerveux.

- Parle-moi…

Ses doigts avaient été très vite remplacés par ses douces lèvres. Il m'embrassa doucement, et je sentais mon sang circuler plus rapidement dans mes veines. Je lui rendis son baiser avec légèreté.

- Parle-moi ma puce, chuchota t il encore contre ma bouche

- Mmmh… D'abord fait moi un gros câlin, susurrais je en l'embrassant d'une manière provocante.

Ma tentative pour le distraire échoua lamentablement. Parce qu'il avait arrêté de chercher ma langue et ses mains avaient cessés de me rassurer. Je ne sais foutrement pas comment il avait fait, mais en deux seconde je m'étais retrouvé à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il était assis. Le tournis m'avait pris un peu, Edward arrangea mes cheveux en me sortant ses intonations de velours. Ok… Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas éviter cette conversation.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Pas vrai ?

- Euh… Peut-être que tu vas te mettre en colère, hésitais je.

Il secoua vivement la tête, puis caressa ma joue. J'inspirais profondément.

- Je te promets que non.

- Ok… Je crois que j'ai une solution à notre problème…

- Quel problème ? Si c'est pour les merdes qu'on vit, ne te prend pas la tête avec ça Bella, je m'en occupe, marmonna t il d'un air vexé comme si je l'avais traité d'incapable.

- T'as vu ! Tu t'énerves !

Edward roula des yeux et me fit signe de continuer.

- Je pense qu'on devrait partir, toi et moi…

- Partir, répéta t il simplement.

- Edward, je sais que tu dois de nouveau te cacher. Je ne suis pas idiote pour croire que tu vas t'installer ici, ni à Forks ou les environs. On va forcément te retrouver par hasard et tu le sais, regarde aujourd'hui !

Il voulait intervenir mais je l'en empêcher d'un doigt parce que je n'avais pas finis mes explications.

- Laisse-moi terminer. Ils savent aussi que je me suis échappé des mains de Jenks et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas me laisser galoper très longtemps avec tous ce que j'ai vus… N'oublie pas que James veut aussi ma peau, il fera tout pour se venger…

- Bella…

- Ne me dis pas le contraire. J'ai raison, avoue-le ! Je crois qu'un très long voyage peut nous sauver la vie à tous les deux. Avant que tu me dises que c'est une grosse connerie de s'enfuir comme ça, sache que je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle séparation et encore moins de te savoir mort dans quelques mois…

Je commençais peu à peu à fissurer, je le sentais. Pourtant j'avais vraiment essayé de repousser cette boule qui obstruait ma gorge. J'évitais cette fois ci de le regarder dans les yeux et décidais de mettre de nouveau mon cœur à nue.

- Je t'aime Edward, de tout mon être, murmurais je lentement d'une voix brisé. Je serais prête à tout quitter pour toi, te suivre n'importe où… Peut-être que tu me vois comme une fille insouciante et folle et peut-être que je le suis vraiment… Pourtant j'ai réfléchis, il y a une chose dont j'en suis sûr et je serais prête à vendre mon âme au diable si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je te veux si fort tout le temps et tu me manques si facilement… Quand tu étais en Italie, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir cinglé... J'avais constamment cette peur qui m'écrasait la poitrine jour et nuit… Pas pour moi, mais pour toi, j'étais angoissé à l'idée de ne plus te voir…

Des larmes avaient glissé à mon insu, et je les essuyais rapidement pour continuer.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour, sain et sauf, et même si… Je déteste les circonstances de notre rencontre… Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené chez moi. Tout ce que tu as fait pour me protéger, pour me sauver… Je ne l'oublierais jamais.… Tu as été très présent, et j'espère que tu le resteras encore longtemps…Pour moi et pour notre enfant…

- Bella…

Il avait doucement prit en coupe mon visage pour avoir toute mon attention.

- Je t'en prie, partons, très très loin…

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? On n'a nulle part où aller Bee…

- Je m'en fiche… N'importe où, pourquoi pas le Japon ? reniflais je.

Edward s'esclaffa brièvement. J'haussais les épaules en réponse.

- Quoi ? Ca pourrait être bien…

- Ouais, on se gavera de sushi et on vivra comme des samouraïs, plaisanta t il.

- J'aime les sushis, et la vie la-bas n'est pas très cher… Enfin je crois…

- Pourquoi se précipiter ? Tu viens juste de retrouver ta famille et je ne veux pas t'éloigner d'eux.

- Je ne veux pas être loin de toi non plus, je supporterais le reste.

- Il nous faut de l'argent, essaya t il de me raisonner.

- On peut vendre ma voiture et prendre ce qu'il reste sur mon compte d'étudiante.

- Ca ne sera pas suffisant, sourit il d'une façon qui me donnait l'impression d'être en même temps naïve et adorable. Et ton lycée ?

- Je prendrais des cours par correspondance, grimacais je.

Cela sonnait plus comme une question.

- Quoi que je dise tu auras toujours le dernier mot, hein ?

- Certainement.

Il ria de bon cœur et embrassa férocement mes joues fraîches et humides par mon récent pleurnichement. Je pensais qu'il était un peu fou de prendre la chose aussi légèrement. Merde, notre vie était en jeu, et il riait cet enfoiré. J'essayais de parler entre ces baisers frénétiques avec difficulté, et je frappais son bras lorsqu'il tenta d'explorer l'intérieur de mon jean. J'étais offusqué par son comportement alors que j'étais bouleversé.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? Pas de câlin ? gronda t il.

- Franchement Edward ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce que je viens de dire !

- Absolument pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu prends ça à la rigolade et me touche comme un connard vicieux ? sifflais je.

- Parce que tu es foutrement mignonne quand tu essayes de résoudre ce qui ne va pas.

- Sois sérieux.

- Je suis sérieux Bella, tu t'inquiètes pour rien et tu dramatises les choses…

Je le fusillais méchamment du regard. Moi qui dramatisais les choses ? C'est la meilleure celle-là !

- Hum, oui c'est vrai que notre situation n'est pas très marrante, mais tout va finir par s'arranger, fais-moi confiance. On n'a pas besoin de prendre la fuite maintenant. J'ai assez d'ennemi comme ça, et je ne veux pas avoir ton père et ton frère sur mon dos aussi.

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout mon coeur, j'ai envie de profiter de ce weekend avec ma Bella sexy et joueuse, et non pas de cette Bella triste et angoissé. Détend toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Si, c'est juste que… Je n'y arrive pas, soupirais je. A chaque fois que je me sens bien, il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient me perturber…

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, et je te promet d'être celui qui te perturbera le plus, ronronna doucement Edward.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent aux trois premiers boutons de mon chemisier alors que je commençais à m'empourprer d'excitation. Bien que le sexe avec lui était sensationnel, je n'étais pas une nympho qui le voulait chaque seconde. Non, ce n'était pas un REEL besoin que j'avais maintenant, c'était plus du gavage. Un bonus agréable. Un tour de manège gratuit… Comme si je voulais m'assurer d'être rassasié de lui pendant des mois en cas de coup dur. Je m'empiffrais d'Edward, de son corps, de sa langue, de ses mains, de son odeur… Bien sûr que j'allais le laisser prendre soin de moi, là, tout de suite.

Voilà une des nombreuses raisons qui me donnait envie de l'aimer encore plus fort : son don pour me remonter le moral. Il couvrit mon décolleté de bisous brûlant et je me surpris à rire à cause des chatouillements de ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait avec mes seins, mais un lien très fort s'était formé entre eux. Il en était obsédé et j'en étais presque jalouse.

- 3 fois Edward ? Vraiment ? Tu n'en as pas marre de moi ?

- Jamais ! hoqueta t il. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant envie d'une fille. Si je m'écoutais, je t'aurais fait l'amour toute la journée…Tu me rends fou…

- A cette allure, mon corps deviendra vite ennuyant, ricanais je.

- Non, tu me surprendras toujours… Sois en sûr la dessus…

Je n'étais plus en mesure de répondre puisqu'il fit sauter le deuxième bouton de mon jean. Ses mains partirent automatiquement empaumer mes fesses, et nos frottements enjôleurs commencèrent. Je gémis contre sa bouche en me tortillant sur lui. Mes doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans ses épaules larges.

- Edward…

- Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je crois que tu ignores et qui est tout aussi important…

- Comme quoi ?

Il sourit contre mes lèvres alors que je m'occupais à faire le chemin jusqu'à sa ceinture.

- Tu dis que je t'ai sauvé, mais tu te trompes.

- Mmmh ?

Il m'avait serré si fort dans ses bras que l'air m'en manquait. Ses mots avaient été chuchotés à mon oreille.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé Bella…

Je ne savais pas où il venait en venir, mais je m'en fichais un peu parce qu'il venait de sucer un endroit très sensible juste en dessous de ma mâchoire.

- C'est toi qui m'as rendu cette force que je pensais avoir perdu depuis des années…

Il nous avait bougés pour qu'il puisse me surplomber. Il dégagea les pans de mon chemiser et balaya mon corps de petit baiser. Quelque chose de merveilleux se déclencha dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il s'attarda sur la peau nue de mon ventre. Rien de sexuelle, une chose intense, plein d'amour et de chaleur. Pour moi, cela signifiait plein de promesse sur notre avenir. Parce que oui, c'était NOUS maintenant, il l'avait enfin compris. Et cela me donna envie de pleurer de bonheur.

- C'est toi qui me donne envie d'être heureux…

Son nez fit le tour de mon nombril, et j'émis un gloussement qui ressemblait plus à un petit sanglot. Il enfouit son visage dans mon estomac et souffla contre moi avec énergie. Les vibrations qui me secouaient me firent pleurer de rire. Je l'entendis se joindre à moi, alors qu'il leva sa tête pour capturer mes rires de plusieurs baisers.

- C'est toi qui m'as redonné gout à la vie mon amour…

- Oh Edward, rigolais je totalement attendris.

- Amour de ma vie, grogna t il en m'embrassant encore.

On était plus que prêt à passer à l'étape suivante, celle où on était nue, transpirant et en action. Pourtant, juste au moment où Edward avait sorti un de mes seins pour le vénérer, une grosse voix que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où se répercuta à travers les murs.

Horrifié, j'avais éjecté Edward à l'autre bout du canapé. Remettant en place mes dômes féminins dans leurs bonnets respectifs. Edward couina quelque chose de malheureux mais il se figea en entendant la serrure bruyante. Il remonta sa braguette et boucla sa ceinture alors que je m'activais à reboutonner mon chemisier bleu. Sa main se saisit d'un coussin pour cacher la tente de son jean.

- Putain, fulmina t il.

- Pense à des chiots morts, à un cul tout poilu, ou bien… Qu'il y a des personnes qui se la coupent, bredouillais je.

- Merci, c'est… sympa. Je préfère m'en tenir à la vision d'un cul d'un chimpanzé.

- De rien.

Nous nous jetions un dernier regard avant de pouffer comme deux collégiens. Rosalie arriva dans le salon soulagé, sans doute contente de nous voir éloigné l'un de l'autre et surtout habillé. A part nos joues rouges, nous avions l'air parfaitement innocent.

- Pourquoi riez-vous comme des idiots ?

- Bonsoir Rose, je vais très bien et j'ai passé une bonne journée, merci de t'en soucier, répliqua Edward avec arrogance.

- Va te faire foutre. Toi et ta putain de journée, grommela t elle en lui envoyant son manteau à la figure.

- Moi aussi je veux rire !

Cette voix presque animale fut accompagnée par la large silhouette d'Emmett. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu à l'instant où mon mec allait me prendre dans diverses positions en tenue d'Adam. Rosalie me lança un petit regard d'excuse, je lui répondis par un clin d'œil discret. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été autant désolé si elle savait ce que l'on comptait faire. Dieu, Emmett se serait transformé en Wolverine !

- Salut Emmett, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Mon ton était assez fort et surpris pour qu'il apparaisse gêné. Un sourire nerveux s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Euh… J'ai voulu rendre visite à des amis et j'ai croisé Rosalie !

- Tu n'as pas d'amis à Seattle, raillais je.

- Bien sûr que si, tu ne connais pas toute mes fréquentations Bells.

Menteur.

- Qui par exemple ?

Il m'ignora royalement et plissa les yeux en apercevant Edward. Sa lèvre du haut se retroussa imperceptiblement. Signe qu'il n'aimait pas la présence d'un autre mâle dans mon espace. Mon cœur avait tressauté dans ma poitrine et mon visage vira au cramoisi. Rose s'empressa d'intervenir.

- Je te présente mon beau-frère, Edward.

- Salut, avait tranquillement sourit cet idiot.

Il se redressa un peu pour lui tendre la main, Emmett hocha la tête et lui prit. Je fus un instant effrayé qu'il ne la récupère plus.

- Moi c'est Emmett, le grand frère de Bella.

J'avais l'impression d'entendre un avertissement. Mon frère s'installa aussitôt entre moi et Edward.

- Hey Bells, ça va ? Tu transpires, s'enquit mon frère.

- Hum, une bouffée de chaleur.

Rose me fit signe vers la cuisine et je me dépêchais de la rejoindre, même si je n'étais pas ravis de laissé tout seul Edward avec Emmett, il fallait absolument que je contrôle mes rougissements nerveux.

- Je suis désolé, commença Rose dès que je m'appuyai sur le comptoir.

- Pour ?

- Ton frère ! Je n'avais absolument pas prévue ça ! Il m'a prise au dépourvu, soupira t elle.

- Oh, c'est rien.

- C'est rien ? Bella, j'ai cru que t'allais mourir étouffé sur mon canapé.

- La surprise sans doute.

- Plutôt une situation embarrassante, non ? demanda Rose en arqua un sourcil.

- Ouais, tu peux le dire, ricanais je.

Elle m'observa une longue minute. J'avais la forte envie de retourner au salon pour voir si Edward tenait bon.

- Bella, je sais que vous étiez en train de faire des cochonneries sur mon canapé, lança t elle acide.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? N'importe quoi ! bégayais je mal a l'aise.

- Oh tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! Pas la peine de me mentir.

Elle me désigna la partie inférieure de mon corps, et je sursautai en découvrant mon jean défait.

- Tu as de la chance que ton frère n'ait rien remarqué.

- Mmmh.

- Sautez-vous comme des lapins dans votre chambre, pas dans chaque pièce de mon appartement ! me sermonna t elle.

Je reboutonnais mon jean en me retenant d'éclater de rire hystériquement lorsqu'elle posa à plat sa main sur sa table de cuisine.

- T'inquiète Rose, je te promets qu'on a rien fait, dis je en me mordant la lèvre.

- Bien, va voir si Edward n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque, je ne lui ai jamais dit que ton frère était aussi… Large.

J'acquiesçais, et retournais au salon. Franchement, je m'attendais plus à un silence gênant entre eux. Pourtant, je fus surprise d'entendre les blagues pourris d'Emmett s'enchaîner les unes aux autres. Je passais devant mon amoureux pour m'installer en face et écouter mon imbécile de frère. Edward riait doucement, en me faisant discrètement ses yeux « je te croquerais bien les fesses si on était seul ». J'avais rougis, et le fusillais du regard parce que ce n'était foutrement pas le moment idéal pour me dire qu'il avait envie de moi.

…

A mon plus grand étonnement, j'avais passé une excellente soirée. Au début, j'étais stressé comme une malade à l'idée qu'Emmett puisse découvrir quelque chose de louche entre Edward et moi, ou bien qu'il me gronderait sur l'incident au lycée. Rosalie par contre, s'en fichait complètement, elle avait mis les pieds sur sa table basse, ingurgitant sa quatrième bière, gloussant et rougissant lorsqu'Emmett galérait avec ses baguettes chinoises (il était clair qu'aucun de nous n'avais voulu se mettre au fourneau). J'étais en même temps heureuse et terrifié d'observer les échanges bonnes enfants de mon copain et de mon frère. Edward semblait s'amuser, un peu éméché sur les bords. Bien sûr, moi je m'en tenais à mon stupide Coca. Je passais mon temps à observer mon chéri sexy qui riait, râlait, grognait et se moquait sur n'importe quel sujet.

La partie très gourmande en moi ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Le voir si détendu m'excitait beaucoup… Et je ne sais quel putain de force me clouait sur place pour ne pas que j'entraîne Edward dans la chambre et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à mon heure de départ à Forks. Ouais, c'était Emmett… Merde, je n'avais que demain avec lui, ensuite je ne savais absolument pas comment on allait se débrouiller afin de se voir. C'était aussi une discussion que je devais engager avec lui.

Il était 22H lorsqu'Emmett décida enfin de rentrer en taxi, il était hors de question que mon frère puisse toucher à sa Jeep avec son état. On aimait tous sa Jeep, moi la première j'aurais eu un infarctus à la moindre rayure. Rosalie aurait pu lui proposer de rester pour la nuit, pourtant même ivre elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. L'idée de laisser sa voiture n'enchantait pas Emmett, mais Rose lui promis qu'elle prendra soin de son bébé jusqu'à son retour « sobre ». Il fut ravi par son invitation dissimulé. Emmett m'avait proposé ensuite de retourner à la maison avec lui et j'avais bien sûr refusé. Il me lança un petit regard sévère.

- Bells, si tu rentres demain, ça revient au même. Tu es dans la merde.

- Merci beaucoup Emmett, ça va m'aider à dormir, soupirais je.

- Sérieux, Charlie a pété un plomb ! On croyait que t'avais fugué dans les bois et que tu allais devenir une fille loup ou un truc du genre !

- Tu as trop bu Em…

- Mais non, ça veut juste dire qu'on se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi.

Je faisais des nœuds avec mes doigts avec un air coupable. Le gros rire d'Emmett me fit bondir et je fus immédiatement écrasé par un câlin d'ourson. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux sous mes grognements.

- Ok, je ne vais pas te forcer. Profite avec Rose.

- Je vais dormir Em, on se verra demain soir sans doute…

- Dormir, tu fais que ça… Marmotte.

Il me serra affectueusement l'épaule et lança un regard furtif à Edward avant de revenir sur moi.

- Tu dors avec Rosalie ? Dans le salon ? Ou…

- Edward dort sur le canapé, marmonna Rosalie.

- Bella occupe ma chambre, se força de rajouter Edward.

Emmett les fixa l'air de dire « je vous ai sonnés ? ». Je fis semblant de bailler pour briser la glace. Il s'éloigna de moi, un peu perplexe, mais souriant.

- Merci… C'était sympa. J'espère qu'on se reverra Edward, et peut être que la prochaine fois tu seras convertis à l'équipe de Seattle.

Ce dernier secoua catégoriquement la tête.

- Jamais, rigola t il.

Ils se serrèrent la main comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis gamins.

- Bonne nuit frangine, me lança un peu trop fort Emmett avant de se faire pousser par Rosalie vers la sortie.

Apparemment, elle avait un truc urgent à lui dire en secret. Je ne voulais rien savoir… En tout cas, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait le feu aux fesses. Dès que la porte claqua, je sentis la chaleur d'Edward se presser contre moi. Ses mains avaient glissé sous mon chemisier pour se promener sur mon estomac et il m'embrassa longuement dans le cou.

- Ton frère est marrant.

- Il ne le sera plus quand il saura que tu tripote son innocente petite sœur…

- Que j'ai mis accessoirement enceinte en passant.

Il pouffa au creux de mon épaule. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que le mot « enceinte » sorte de sa bouche aussi facilement. Je me retournais dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient le goût doux et brûlant d'alcool. J'aimais mon petit Edward ivre.

- Ouais, mais ça il n'a vraiment pas besoin de le savoir maintenant...

- Ta famille ne va pas être aveugle pendant 9 mois Bella, plus tôt tu leur dis, mieux la pilule passera.

Je tressaillis au mot « pilule ». J'étais presque sûr qu'il avait fait exprès.

- Je préfère attendre un peu, je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer sans expliquer clairement ce qui s'est passé.

- Leur expliquer quoi ? Que tu étais nue et allongé sur un lit doré, toute chaude et mouillé pour moi ? Que tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour au point d'en pleurer ? Que tu m'as comparé à mainte reprise à un Dieu ? Que je t'ais faite tellement jouir que tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras musclés ? fanfaronna t il.

J'étais tellement abasourdi que je le fixais tel un hibou.

- Sale… Idiot ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! criais je en frappant son épaule.

- Oh non je sais ! ria Edward. Tu diras que la petite graine du mâle et de la femelle se sont rencontré et là BOOM ! Un bébé !

- Arrête ça !

- Tu pourrais dire aussi…

- Ce n'est pas drôle Edward, le coupais je sèchement. Mes parents savent très bien comment on fait des gosses aujourd'hui, Dieu merci, je n'ai pas besoin de leur faire un dessin.

- Ouais, sinon tu n'aurais été pas là, et j'aurais été probablement triste, ronronna t il dans mes cheveux.

Un petit morceau de mon cœur avait fondu à cette phrase. J'entrelaçais nos doigts et l'entrainais vers la chambre qu'on occupait. Juste avant de fermer la porte, j'entrevue une Rosalie rouge. J'avais simplement levé un sourcil lorsqu'elle me remarqua, et elle s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain.

- Je crois que Rose en pince sérieusement pour mon frère, marmonnais je.

- Ah bon ? railla Edward.

Je ne dis rien et l'observais attentivement s'asseoir sur le lit. Il me fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit grand ses bras dans une invitation. Je l'ignorais tout en retirant mes chaussures.

- Merde, hier tu t'es enfumé la gueule et là tu es bourré, rigolais je.

- Je ne suis pas ivre, Bella, répliqua t il sérieusement.

- Tu es beaucoup trop gai à mon goût, j'ai le droit de trouver ça suspect non ?

- En vérité, je suis toujours comme ça.

- Tu veux dire que tu te comportes comme un con quand tu n'enlèves pas les gens ?

- Si tu veux, s'esclaffa t il.

Il retira à grande vitesse son t-shirt, et en quelques minutes nous étions en sous-vêtement sous les draps, nous câlinant doucement.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi, murmurais je contre son torse dur et chaud.

Je sentais son sourire dans ma tignasse brune. Il était triste d'avouer qu'Edward ne m'avait raconté que les grandes lignes de sa vie. Je voulais à présent connaître tous les moindres détails. Sans exception.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Tu sais déjà tout de moi…

- Ton anniversaire ?

- C'est tous les jours mon anniversaire, susurra-t-il malicieusement en mordillant mon oreille.

Un gloussement gênant m'échappa et je virai au rouge.

- Non sérieusement, c'est quand ?

- Mmmh, le 20 Juin, un jour comme les autres…

Je me dessinais rapidement un calendrier à l'esprit. Maintenant, j'associais Edward au soleil et aux charmantes nuits d'été. Un arôme très doux et sensuelle explosa sur mes papilles.

- Wow, c'est loin...

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptais me faire une surprise si c'était demain ?

- Bien sûr.

- Un cadeau coquin ? gémit il plein d'espoir.

- Peut-être, minaudais je.

Il médita en silence quelques minutes en caressant mon dos du bout des doigts. Des frissons délicieux survolaient tout mon corps. J'allais parler, mais il m'étonna lorsqu'il me questionna sur un tout autre sujet.

- Bella, je me demandais… Ton père va vraiment vouloir ma peau quand tu vas lui dire pour ta grossesse ?

- Hum… Mon père sera certainement furieux contre nous, mais Emmett aura des envies de meurtre… Je ne vais pas te mentir… Pourquoi cette question ?

Il ne dit rien au début, il leva simplement mon visage de son pouce et picora ma bouche de centaine de bisous adorables. Je sentais tous mes os se liquéfier. Je le serrais très fort dans mes bras.

- T'inquiète pas, je te protégerais, roucoulais je.

- Je n'en doute pas… Regarde-moi tous ces muscles !

Il pinça gentiment mes bras, hilare. Je rigolais avec lui et l'embrassais en douceur. Edward profita de mes baisers pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge discrètement comme un ninja.

- Méfie-toi Edward, ne sous-estime pas ma force.

- Je sais, adorable petite chose sexy…

- Veux tu cesser de me déshabiller ? gloussais je lorsque ses doigts tiraient sur ma petite culotte.

- J'aime te savoir nue contre moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Ok, mais attend un peu je n'ai pas fini de te questionner.

Il soupira, mais resta sage. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je caressais tendrement sa nuque alors que des milliers de questions traversèrent mon esprit. Je sentis l'excitation et la peur envahir mon cœur. Savoir que j'avais cette occasion de tout connaitre de lui m'effrayait un peu… Et ce n'était pas forcément pour ses trafics douteux…

- Alors ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu te demandes si mon père voudrait te tuer s'il le savait ?

- Ah… Comme ça.

- C'est un peu stupide comme question, comment réagirais-tu-toi à sa place ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je descendrais le type.

- Originale, ricanais je.

- En fait, je me demandais simplement si j'avais une chance d'alléger la situation en l'aidant un peu.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perdue.

- Aider à quoi Edward ?

- A chercher les mecs qui t'ont fait souffrir…

Il avait dit ça d'une voix enrouée. Cette idée m'avait bien sûr effleuré, c'était cette fameuse deuxième option qui me donnait des sueurs froide. En effet, c'était trop dangereux. Si Edward balançait Aro, il y aura sans doute de grave conséquence. « La famille », m'avait il dit… Je pouvais supposer qu'Aro avait des contacts partout.

Peut-être même dans la police.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je pourrais mettre ma propre famille en péril, si je réfléchissais bien.

Charlie était à bout de nerf ces temps-ci, parce que son enquête n'avançait pas fort. Un coup de pouce avec des infos en or pourrait le soulager. Néanmoins, Charlie était beaucoup trop complexe psychologiquement, je ne savais foutrement pas comment il allait réagir si Edward et moi déballaient toute l'histoire. J'arrivais parfaitement à appréhender les réactions de Renée et Emmett. Ma mère fondra en larme certainement, et mon frère aura l'envie urgente de cogner quelque chose (ou quelqu'un). Par contre mon père…

- Ca peut retomber sur toi. Tu faisais partie du groupe Edward, mon père l'oubliera difficilement…

- Je sais, mais je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner…

- Je te pardonne, je t'ai pardonné depuis le début.

Je sentis une pluie de baiser sur mon épaule. Suivit de près par des caresses somptueuses qui me firent chavirer. J'avais envie de pleurer devant autant de tendresse et de culpabilité. Ceci allait le poursuivre encore longtemps, et je voulais être là pour le rassurer, pour lui dire que je l'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il ne me perdra jamais tant que je respirerais. Je pouvais brailler ce discours guimauve chaque jours de ma foutue vie.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette…

- Je sais, mais c'est derrière nous tout ça… On est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui vit dans le passé.

- On n'oublie pas son passé Bella. Je ne te mérite pas, je ne mérite aucun de tes baisers, aucun signe de ton amour. Je ne suis pas l'homme idéal que tu te forces à créer. Ignorer mes défauts et mon passé ne me rendra pas meilleur. Mon âme est souillée par tellement de chose… Des choses ignobles qui m'empêchent de dormir des fois… Un jour tu comprendras, et ce jour-là tu ne me regarderas plus de la même façon…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- C'est la vérité, mais tu es trop bonne pour le voir ou même le penser.

- Je sais qui tu es Edward Cullen, murmurais-je avant d'embrasser amoureusement sa joue. Tu es la personne la plus gentille, la plus généreuse, la plus drôle et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Et encore la liste est longue ! Tu as un grand cœur. Je ne cherche pas à te rendre parfait, sinon je serais avec le premier inconnu qui m'aurait prêté attention. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, tout le monde à des sombres secrets. C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. J'ai besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de moi. Je t'ai choisi toi et personne d'autre. Tu es celui qui me rend heureuse Edward et celui que j'aime…

Je terminais en scellant le tout d'un long baiser. J'étais prête à lui chanter des « je t'aime » toute la nuit pour le laver de ses remords. Edward ne le montrait peut être pas, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas insensible à mes paroles. Il fallait juste le voir à la façon dont il m'embrassait. Un mélange de gratitude, d'amour, et de respect.

- Et puis, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré si tu n'avais pas fait de bêtise…

- Mon petit ange, susurra t il dans ma poitrine nue.

Je me contentais de sourire.

- Alors… Je vais être père ? Je veux dire, on va vraiment être parent ? Avoir un bébé, l'élever et tout ce qui suit ?

- Faut croire… A part si tu comptes me quitter une semaine avant sa naissance, je ne t'ai pas mis les menottes, le taquinais je avec humour.

Edward me mordit gentiment la clavicule en signe de protestation.

- C'est bizarre. J'ai dû mal à le réaliser… Ca me parait tellement improbable d'imaginer un petit dans quelques mois… Ce n'était pas dans mes plans, marmonna t il.

- Je te rassure, c'est pareil pour moi.

- J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup.

- On a merdé tous les deux, assenais je.

- Sachant que c'était ta première fois, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Tu avais perdu ta mère ce soir-là, et j'étais bouleversée. On avait la tête ailleurs, c'est tout.

Il ne dit rien un moment, respirant calmement contre moi. Puis il chuchota, d'une manière si abattu que cela froissa ma cage thoracique.

- Là voir brancher à toutes ces machines… Elle était déjà morte à mes yeux Bella, depuis longtemps…

Je me fis violence pour trouver les mots juste afin de l'apaiser. La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était de passer ma dernière nuit avec un Edward tourmenté. C'était de ma faute, j'avais le talent de démoraliser les gens.

- Ta première fois.

- Mmmh ?

- Comment c'était ?

La mélodie de son rire me vint aux oreilles.

- Trop intime.

- Rien n'est intime avec moi.

- Eh bien… Je dirais que c'était pas mal.

- Plus de détaille Edward ! Tu avais quel âge ?

Il resta silencieux. Je sentis soudain son visage se chauffer contre moi.

- Oh mon Dieu tu rougis ! m'écriais je amusée.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Je suis curieuse, et là tu m'intrigue encore plus.

Il se racla la gorge pour gagner du temps.

- Ok, j'avais 13 ans…

Sa réponse m'avait choqué sur le moment. Bien qu'un mec reste un mec, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'Edward l'avait fait aussi jeune.

- Wow…

- Je sais… Pour ma défense je faisais plus vieux, et j'étais très mure pour mon âge.

- Et… C'était avec qui ?

- La sœur de mon meilleur ami, enfin de mon ancien meilleur ami, dit il nerveusement.

- Il a su ?

Un rire amer secoua son torse.

- Je me suis trimballé avec un cocard durant plusieurs jours.

- Haha, elle en valait le coup au moins ?

- Oui, elle te ressemblait d'ailleurs. Petite, brune, des yeux de biches, sexy…

Il me fit un sourire tordu en bougeant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Elle avait quoi 12 ans ?

- Seigneur Bella, je ne suis pas aussi taré ! Elle en avait 16, et c'était un peu mon professeur en matière sexuelle. J'avais passé la soirée chez son frère, ses parents étaient absents. Il était partit chercher une pizza et j'avais refusé de l'accompagner. Juste à son départ, j'avais entendu des pleurs venant d'une chambre. Sa sœur venait à peine de sortir de sa douche, elle avait seulement une petite serviette qui recouvrait son corps. Elle semblait malheureuse, une histoire de petit-copain je crois, et puis… Euh ça s'est fait, un peu maladroitement (il s'esclaffa brièvement). On s'est revu plusieurs fois ensuite, en cachette. Elle m'a appris des choses sympas, jusqu'à ce que son frère nous surprenne.

- Ouais, tu l'as consolé dans son chagrin… Maladroitement hein ? souriais je.

- J'étais paumé au début, marmonna t il. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, j'étais inquiet en imaginant la blesser, et puis… mon endurance n'était pas au top…

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas m'attarder sur ce dernier point. Sinon, un fou rire allait me prendre et Edward serait vexé à coup sûr.

- Je ne pensais pas que les vieilles étaient ton truc.

- Eh bien… Il m'est arrivait de coucher avec la mère d'une de mes ex, hésita t il.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, m'offusquais je.

- C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, ou bien deux je ne m'en souviens plus trop.

- Je suis choquée Edward. Vraiment. Ne me dit pas que tu te tapais la fille et la mère en même temps ?

Il haussa les épaules. J'étais sidérée. Mon Edward ? Avec des cougars ?

- Que veux tu ! J'étais un vrai salopard avant, répliqua t il honteux.

- Je confirme, grondais je. Quelle humiliation pour ton ex.

- Ouais, n'empêche sa mère était plus doué qu'elle… et bien foutu pour une maman de 40 ans.

Je lui tapais le bras alors qu'il riait.

- Quelles mères saines d'esprit auraient des ébats intimes avec un mineur ? Tu sais comment on appelle ça dans notre pays ? De la pédophilie.

- Ca va Bee, j'avais 18 ans, et je te jure que je n'ai même pas tenté de la séduire, elle m'a sauté dessus bourrée.

- Alors c'est du viol.

- Non !

- Pauvre victime, sans défense et raison, dis je sarcastiquement. Changeons de sujet avant que ça devienne bizarre pour moi. Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante que tu es faite durant un rapport ?

- Tu parles d'un changement de sujet ! gloussa t il.

- Joue le jeu.

- Mmmh, c'est plutôt drôle quand j'y repense en fait…

- Je t'écoute.

Il inspira profondément. J'avais fait mentalement un clip sur des choses à mourir de rire. C'était plus fort que moi.

- J'avais 16 ans et ma copine s'occupait de moi en quelque sorte. Je suis venu trop tôt…

- Et ?

Edward roula des yeux.

- J'avais visé son œil.

Je riais aux éclats. Evoquant en tête un mini Edward timide et rouge de honte au grand final. Il me pinça les fesses pour me faire taire. Je couinais sous ses doigts.

- Ca doit être douloureux, grommelais je en frottant mon derrière.

- Je suppose, elle en pleurait, je l'ai aveuglé quelques minutes, railla t il.

- Beurk.

Il me fit une petite moue et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur mon nez.

- J'étais aussi surprise qu'elle, c'était super gênant.

- J'imagine. Combien de fille compte ton tableau de chasse ?

- Question suivante, sourit il.

- Edward… Je vais faire mes propres hypothèses, et tu sais à quel point j'exagère.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- S'il te plaît, pleurnichais-je presque.

Je continuais à le supplier tout en glissant mes mains vers son estomac. Un soupir de résignation lui échappa lorsque j'utilisais mes ongles. Je pris soin d'être aussi délicate que possible, juste pour lui faire plaisir…

- Quelle catégorie ? Coup d'un soir ou ex petite amie ? miaula t il quand je traçais sa douce ligne virile.

- Les deux.

- Mmmh, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de vraie petit-amie depuis mon dépucelage. Pour ce qui est des filles sans lendemain… eh bien je ne peux pas les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, c'est largement insuffisant.

- Tu mens.

- Je savais que tu n'allais pas me croire, s'esclaffa t il.

- Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginais avec une fille presque tous les soirs…

- Je faisais en sorte d'en avoir une chaque week-end au moins.

- Pfff !

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

J'étais assez fière de n'éprouver aucune jalousie par rapport au nombre de ses conquêtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte le prénom de cette garce. J'avais une folle envie de le cogner. Là, sous les draps blancs pour qu'ils deviennent rouge.

- Victoria ? Juste avant moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! hurlais-je presque.

J'étais un peu écœuré, mais le plus important fut mon courroux intérieur. Et dire que c'était la toute dernière qu'il avait sauté !

- Une fois seulement, et ce n'était pas extraordinaire, me rassura t il tout en me récupérant dans ses bras.

Je me tortillais.

- Attend, tu vas me dire que tu t'es fait une poubelle après ta relation avec Tina ?

Il cligna des yeux, incrédule.

- Tina ?

- Ton ex, la débauchée mafieuse, la shootée, la sa…

- Tu veux dire Tanya.

- Tanya, Tina, Tatiana… C'est pareil, grommelais je.

Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de retenir le prénom de la fille qui avait détruit sa vie ? Qu'elle aille au diable !

J'observais l'expression d'Edward. Et ce que je vis me refroidis instantanément. La jalousie que je ressentais fut remplacée par une douleur foudroyante à la poitrine. Ce n'était pas son manque de réaction qui m'avait blessé, mais la façon dont ses traits étaient marqués de nostalgie.

Une nostalgie amoureuse.

- Tu l'aimes toujours hein ?

Ses mots avaient quittés ma bouche sans ma permission. Edward m'en avait déjà parlé, c'était dans un chalet entourait de neige en Alaska. Je ne pensais pas que le sujet de son ex l'affectait autant.

_« Je croyais l'aimer »_ m'avait il dit.

Eh bien, je pouvais imaginer que cet enculé de Cupidon savait bien visé.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, néanmoins chaque seconde de silence me tordait l'estomac et creusait un gouffre entre moi et Edward. Et quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, la seule chose qui me préoccupais été de coiffer sa tignasse de mes doigts.

- Plus maintenant. Je n'oublie pas notre histoire parce que Tanya fait partie de mon passé. Elle et moi, c'est juste un chapitre terminé. J'ai tourné la page Bella, et j'ai vraiment très envie de faire l'épilogue avec toi…

Ses paroles suintaient d'une telle sincérité que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais plus parler de chose délicate avec lui, c'était comme chercher la petite bête. Victoria, Tanya et machin chouette n'étaient qu'un souvenir que j'avais fermé dans une boite. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

Edward et moi avions passés des heures à chuchoter dans sa chambre. Il m'avait raconté des petites anecdotes à mourir de rire. Ses petits secrets de gamin, ses rêves et ses délires révélés nous avaient fait sourire tous les deux. J'avais alors découvert une personne encore plus charmante à l'intérieur.

Nos discussions s'étaient peu à peu atténuées pour laisser place à de longue pause. Je ne me souvenais plus de grand-chose à part avoir tiré les draps sur nos corps emmêlés et d'avoir été envouté par les berceuses italiennes d'Edward…

…

Quelque chose me réveilla. Ce n'était pas un bruit ou un toucher. Cela relevait plus d'une impression étrange, désagréable… Une atmosphère lourde et angoissante.

Pourtant, mon rêve fut agréable du début jusqu'à la fin. Enfin presque… J'ignore si la présence d'Edward y était pour quelque chose. En tout cas ma songerie cessa brutalement au moment où une meute de bambin baveux me sauta dessus.

Je sursautais sur le lit en balayant l'espace vide de ma main, cherchant le corps de mon amoureux. Groggy, je grognais son prénom, guère contente de ne rencontrer que le tissu tiède à côté de moi. Une agitation dans la chambre me rendait soudain perplexe. Le froissement de vêtement et le cri d'une fermeture éclair me fit lever la tête. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Assit au bout du lit se trouva Edward et je pensais délirer en le voyant mettre ses chaussures.

- Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? marmonnais je surprise.

Il se figea un instant.

- Chut… Dors ma puce…

Sa voix m'avait fait tressaillir. Mais lorsque je distinguais son visage blanc et ses yeux brillant, mon cœur était tombé par terre. Je repoussais brutalement les draps pour le rejoindre, complétement paniquée.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien Bella… Rien… C'est rien… Dors s'il te plait…

Il continua à lacer ses chaussures sans me jeter le moindre regard. A ses gestes rapides et précis, je compris qu'il était pressé. Je me plantais devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Je reviens, ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état, surtout en ne me disant rien du tout.

- Putain ! Je t'ai dit que je serais de retour !

Son emportement m'avait fait sursauter et écarquiller les yeux. La rage qu'il dégageait aurait pu me carboniser sur place. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il bondit sur ses pieds, me bousculant involontairement dans sa précipitation. Mon équilibre me lâcha à ce moment, et je tombais misérablement sur mon postérieur non sans avoir pousser une plainte. Edward s'arrêta net en réalisant son geste. Je le fixais, choquée et la gorge serrée alors qu'il s'approcha doucement pleins de remords.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je… Je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon, couinais je.

Il s'empressa de m'aider à me remettre sur pied, honteux. Il paraissait encore plus malade.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus sans raison, c'était stupide de ma part…

J'acquiesçais silencieusement en cachant ma peine. Edward savait parfaitement que son comportement m'avait touché. Mais surtout à quel point sa colère m'avait effrayé.

- Pardon mon cœur, dit-il d'une voix lourde que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Puis il m'enlaça d'une force incroyable, dissimulant son visage dans mes cheveux en bataille. Toujours aussi troublé, j'acceptais son câlin d'excuse.

- Cool, il n'y a pas mort d'homme tu sais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi, bredouilla t il nerveusement.

- Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais levé la main dessus, le rassurais je en me blottissant plus contre lui.

Il s'était raidi.

- Jamais je ne te toucherais de la sorte Bella, c'est impensable. Et si j'ai le malheur de t'arracher le moindre cheveu, tu auras le droit de me tuer.

- J'y compte bien.

Je le sentais sourire un peu dans ma tignasse, et l'ambiance se fit beaucoup plus légère.

- Est-ce que… Je peux savoir enfin ce qui ce passe ? hésitais je.

J'attrapais son visage afin de lire dans ses yeux. La culpabilité y régnait. Il prit doucement mes mains et je frissonnais à leurs froideurs.

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi-même je ne sais pas, ricana t il méchamment.

- Edward…

- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se détacha de moi, je remarquais alors qu'il était beaucoup plus angoissé.

- Jasper a essayé plusieurs fois de me joindre, lâcha t il. J'ai écouté ses messages.

Jasper… Ah oui, le frère de Rose. Je savais que de nos jours, un appel en pleine nuit était mauvais signe…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, et j'ignore de quoi il s'agit…

- Où est il ?

- A l'hôpital.

Un hoquet horrifié m'échappa tandis qu'Edward bougeait un peu partout dans la chambre, tout autant énervé que frustré.

- C'est… Grave ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella, je suis foutrement inquiet pour ma sœur là, répliqua en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

- C'est elle ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Tu as rappelé ?

- Il ne répond pas.

Je me souvenais tout d'un coup que j'étais à moitié nue, et que j'avais l'aire idiote. Edward ressemblait plus à un lion en cage. Il lançait des regards meurtriers autour de lui.

- Si jamais ces connards sont concernés…

- Calme toi Edward, murmurais je pour le rassurer tout en cherchant mes affaires.

- Je vais les buter, un par un, précisa-t-il.

Il était tellement noyé par sa rage intérieure qu'il posa les yeux sur moi que lorsque je mis mes pompes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je viens avec toi.

- Tu devrais rester ici. Il est presque 6h du matin Bella.

- Et alors ?

Il n'allait pas discuter sur ça. Il était hors de question pour moi de le laisser seul avec son humeur de tueur agité. Je détestais le voir aussi anxieux et furieux. J'avançais vers lui, pressant son bras dans un geste apaisant.

- Je suis sûr que ça va aller…

Il resta silencieux et je m'empressais de poser un baiser furtive sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais prévenir Rosalie.

…

Si Edward était à deux doigts de commettre un attentat, Rosalie était pire. Sur la route, j'eus brièvement peur pour ma propre vie. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer. On était sorti comme des fusées jusqu'à sa voiture. Alors que le silence persistait durant le trajet, des tonnes de questions me venaient en tête, et ne faisaient qu'amplifier ma frustration.

Pourquoi diable était-il à l'hôpital ? Etait-ce grave ? Alice nous attendait elle là-bas ? Etait-elle blessée aussi ? Est-ce que cela nous regardait ? Aro était-il dans cette histoire ? Etions-nous mêlés Edward et moi ? Et si ce n'était qu'un avertissement ? Un message ? Ma famille serait elle en danger ? Et si ce n'était pas eux ? Un simple accident ? Ou bien peut-être que ce n'était pas Alice et Jasper ? Une autre personne blessée ? Mais qui ? Une connaissance d'Edward ? De Rose ?

Je soupirais, assommée par une migraine atroce. Par ma vitre, j'observais la ville s'éveiller doucement. Le ciel commençait peu à peu à s'éclaircir, virant du bleu à l'orange. Des hommes en tenue d'affaire étaient déjà en train de sortir d'un Starbuck comme des lapins, café brulant en main. Avec la vitesse que prenait Rosalie, je n'avais même pas le temps d'analyser les véhicules des rares conducteurs que l'on croisait. C'était une mini distraction qu'elle m'avait volé involontairement. Je comprenais qu'il y avait plus urgent. Mais ce silence de mort allait me rendre folle.

Après quelques virages téméraires, nous arrivâmes à destination. Ma ceinture m'étrangla lorsque Rosalie freina brutalement sur le parking. Elle allait sortir de la voiture, mais Edward l'avait retenu.

- Ils ne vont pas nous laisser entrer maintenant. C'est trop tôt.

- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Eux et leurs règles à la con ! s'enflamma t elle.

- Rosalie ! Mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention ! siffla t il les dents serrés.

Elle le regarda une longue minute, carrément inquiète et furieuse. Je ne connaissais pas Jasper, et encore moins Alice. On avait seulement échangé quelques mots, sans plus. Ce n'était pas comme si on était proche. Cependant, voire à quel point cela chamboulait Edward et Rosalie me bouleversais tout autant. Rose se réinstalla sur son siège, pianotant nerveusement sur le volant.

- Alors, on attend ? railla t elle.

- On attend.

Je sentais qu'Edward gardait son sang-froid. Et je n'étais que plus fière de lui. Je détachais ma ceinture, afin d'être plus libre à l'arrière du véhicule. Je me penchais sur le siège d'Edward, calant mon menton sur son épaule. Il expira difficilement et posa délicatement sa tête sur la mienne.

- Combien de temps ? murmurais je.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je ne vais pas rester là sans aucune nouvelle de mon frère Edward, avertit sa belle-soeur.

- Chut, laisse-moi réfléchir…

Rosalie se frotta les yeux.

- On est pas là pour une visite bordel, je ne pense pas qu'il soit cloué sur un lit de toubib !

- Ah ouais ? J'ai eu vingtaine d'appels manqué et mon répondeur est à deux doigts d'exploser !

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ! Cria Rose à bout de nerf.

- Rien !

Il m'avait fait sursauter. Quand il perçut la puissance de sa voix, il continua plus calmement.

- « Je suis à l'hosto, rejoins moi vite, on a eu un gros pépin» c'est tous ce que j'ai compris…

- Ca suffit ! J'appelle Alice !

- J'ai essayé.

- Fait chier !

Elle jeta avec rage son portable sur le tableau de bord et la coque de l'appareil se répandit un peu partout. D'un coup de pied elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, me faisant de nouveau bondir. Edward gronda.

- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici !

- C'est bon calme toi ! On va aller voir à l'accueil.

Rosalie nous avait déjà laissé tomber, Edward se retourna sur son siège pour me regarder.

- Tu peux rester dans la voiture si tu veux.

- Non, je préfère venir avec toi.

- Ça ne sera pas long, on va juste voir ce que fout Jasper ici.

- Edward, n'insiste pas, chuchotais je tendrement.

Je m'extirpai du véhicule et allais ouvrir de son côté. Il resta pensif, les yeux dans le vide. Je savais qu'il avait terriblement besoin de moi en ce moment.

- Tu sais… Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir maintenant, marmonna t il.

- Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il n'y a rien de grave, et puis qui te dis que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous comme un autre ? le rassurai je.

- Il y a plus gaie comme endroit. Je déteste être là…

Je gardais le silence. S'il faisait allusion au décès de sa mère, je pouvais comprendre.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à haïr ces lieux, je ne peux plus me voir un seul docteur aujourd'hui.

Je pris sa main avec un petit sourire crispé, espérant que le sous-entendu de Jenks n'était pas flagrant.

…

- JASPER HALE ! H-A-L-E ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DOIS-JE LE REPETER ? L'AVEZ-VOUS ADMIT OUI OU MERDE ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que Rosalie continuait d'hurler sur l'infirmière apeurée.

- Je…Je… Il n'est pas inscrit sur ma liste de chambre… Mais… mais… laissez-moi vérifier je vous prie, bégaya la blonde.

Elle se saisit du téléphone et composait un numéro d'un doigt tremblant. Rosalie ne se donna pas la peine de patienter, elle lui arracha le combiné des mains.

- Donne moi ce foutu téléphone !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Sécurité ! Sécurité ! cria l'infirmière en se débattant.

- Rosalie !

Edward éloigna à temps ses ongles du visage de la fille. Il la bloqua derrière lui. Tout aussi désolé que moi. Cette scène avait alerté les chirurgiens qui circulaient dans les couloirs, et je me forçais de leur lancer un regard rassurant.

- Excusez-la, elle est seulement inquiète pour son frère.

- Eh bien, j'essaye seulement de faire mon travail monsieur, s'énerva l'employée.

Rose était en ébullition, elle croisa les bras pour se calmer.

- Pourriez-vous nous dire si un certain Jasper Hale est ici ? continua Edward.

- Il n'est pas inscrit sur la liste. Je viens juste de commencer mon service, mais je sais que nous avions eu une nuit assez agité aux urgences. Je vais demander à ma collègue…

- Et une Alice Cullen ? s'empressa t il de rajouter.

- Alice Cullen, répéta la blonde en feuilletant la paperasse sur son bureau.

- Rosalie ?

Nous avions tous sursauté à une voix rauque juste derrière notre dos. Le soulagement que ressentit Rose à la vue de son frère était palpable. Pourtant, elle se figea quand elle le détailla attentivement. Il était aussi blond et grand que dans mes souvenirs. En effet, il se tenait devant nous...très amoché… Un énorme cocard ornait son œil droit et une compresse était scotchée sur la moitié de son front.

Rosalie avait bondit sur son frère, très en colère. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle lui fasse un deuxième œil au beurre noir.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? brailla t elle. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Arrête de crier s'il te plaît, j'ai un mal de crâne incroyable…

Il grimaça pour appuyer ses dires, fatigué et pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Rose attrapa son bras pour le secouer un peu.

- J'en ai rien à carrer Jazz ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici à une heure pareille ? J'étais foutrement inquiète ! Tu sais le nombre d'hypothèse qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand Edward m'a réveillé ? Et maintenant que j'ai bougé mon cul du lit je m'aperçois que tu tiens encore debout ! Tu m'as appelé pour quelques égratignures ? T'es un gosse ou un homme putain ? C'est quoi cette tronche ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Répond moi bon sang avant que je t'en colle une !

Jasper fusilla du regard Edward alors que sa sœur continuait de s'acharner sur lui comme une hystérique. J'étais ahuri de son comportement vis-à-vis de son frère. Tant qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie dans un brancard, tout allait bien ? Rosalie était vraiment… spéciale.

- J'ai appelé Edward, pas toi…

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te casser les deux jambes, comme ça je ne serais pas venu pour rien !

- Stop !

Edward s'était mis entre eux, exaspéré. Il m'avait fait signe du regard et je m'approchais pour tirer Rose loin de son frère. Jasper m'observa légèrement dérouté. Je rougis sans raison, le saluant timidement d'un petit sourire.

- Explique, lâcha Edward.

- Tu aurais pu venir seul, grommela Jasper un peu irrité. Rosalie cherchera n'importe quoi pour se venger maintenant.

- C'est ta sœur, elle m'aurait étripé aussi si je n'avais rien dit !

- Peu importe…

- Ma patience à des limites Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Eh bien… En fait, Alice et moi avions eu… un petit problème, bredouilla t il.

Il semblait subitement effrayé par Edward, il baissa la tête, honteux tandis que le visage de son beau-frère se décomposa.

- Où est Alice ?

- Je… On était sorti hier soir… des babioles pour le mariage puis… on s'est fait prendre par surprise par un groupe de voyou et… et… ils ont voulu nous dépouiller et tu connais ta sœur ! Elle a tenu tête ! Ensuite… tous s'est déroulé si vite ! L'autre a sorti son canif… J'ai voulu réagir en premier mais Alice a été plus rapide ! Ils étaient une dizaine et ils nous ont agressés ! Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour pas qu'elle soit blessée ! Je te jure ! Je t'ai appelé plusieurs et tu ne répondais pas ! débita t il.

- Où est ma sœur ? rugit Edward en l'agrippant par le col.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir deux agents intrigués par notre agitation. J'allais justement calmer Edward pour qu'on ne nous mette pas à la porte, lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche se matérialisa soudainement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Eh bien Edward, je ne pensais pas te voir aussi rapidement.

- Dr. Gerandy, grommela t il.

Il relâcha brusquement Jasper qui se frottait immédiatement les bras, dépité. Le médecin sourit, remontant d'un doigt ses immenses lunettes. Il était beaucoup plus petit qu'Edward et totalement chauve. Il avait l'allure d'un comique si on enlevait ses rides fortes qui marquaient son visage.

- Je suppose que tu es venu pour Alice ? rajouta t il en l'entrainant dans un couloir.

Edward s'arrêta, me cherchant des yeux. J'avais laissé Rosalie et Jasper se prendre de nouveau le bec pour le suivre. Sans attendre, il m'avait pris la main sous l'œil curieux du chirurgien. Nous continuions doucement notre chemin, passant devant d'innombrable porte.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le Dr. Gerandy se racla la gorge. Sa voix m'avait déchiré la poitrine. Le suspense allait finir par me tuer. J'avais sursauté quand un cri de bébé résonna dans une pièce.

- Eh bien, il faut que tu saches d'abord que son état est stable. Elle est hors de danger maintenant.

- Ok, mais quelle genre de blessure a-t-elle ?

Il paraissait irrité par ces bouts de phrases qui tournaient autour du pot.

- Alice a reçu un mauvais coup de couteau au niveau de l'abdomen, répondit calmement le toubib.

- On… On l'a planté ? C'est ce que vous venez de me dire ? gronda Edward.

Je pouvais voire ses prunelles s'assombrirent.

- Elle va bien Edward, juste quelques ecchymoses et égratignures. J'ai veillé particulièrement sur son cas quand elle est arrivée dans la nuit. Surtout durant l'opération, l'hémorragie a été stoppée facilement. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ses jours ne sont pas comptés. Aucun organe n'a été touché. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance…

- Je veux la voire.

Son ton était ferme et sans appel. On avait ralenti devant une chambre qui tenait le numéro 88. La main d'Edward me serra un peu plus.

- Elle doit sans doute dormir, et il lui faut beaucoup de repos. C'est ici…

Il désigna la porte.

- Les heures de visites débutent normalement dans deux heures, mais je peux tout de même faire une exception pour le fils d'un de mes meilleures collègues, sourit il. Laissez-la se réveiller d'elle-même, elle est encore sous les effets des médicaments. Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez-moi.

Il tapota affectueusement son épaule avant de prendre congé.

- Tu devrais y rentrer seul, murmurais je.

Je ne voulais pas spécialement voir Alice shooté dans son lit. Et encore moins m'insinuer dans leur histoire de famille. Mais Edward enfonça doucement ses doigts dans ma paume. Il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je ravalais mon malaise pour l'accompagner. Il aurait fait la même chose à ma place. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin d'ouvrir la porte, un silence oppressant ne nous quitta point. La chambre était encore éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet. Le soleil ne s'était pas complétement levé à l'extérieur. La petite silhouette d'Alice n'était pas difficile à trouver. Son corps mince et minuscule était souligné par le tissu du drap blanc. Comme l'avait dit le Dr. Gerandy, elle dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux sombres reposant sur l'oreiller. Quelques coupures étaient éparpillées sur une partie de son visage pâle. Le bruit régulier du moniteur me rassura. Pourtant, j'avais la sensation que cela stressait Edward. Il l'observa un long moment, pétrifié au centre de la chambre.

- Tout est de ma faute…

- Tu n'y aies pour rien Edward, le contrais je à voix basse. Ce genre d'incident malheureux tombe sans prévenir…

- J'ai l'impression que la vie s'acharne sur moi, cracha t il.

Je le tirais lentement vers un siège pour le calmer. J'allais m'installer sur une autre chaise mais Edward ne me lâcha pas. Il me percha sur ses genoux, me plaqua contre lui alors que je caressais tendrement son visage.

- Le plus important c'est qu'elle va bien.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? Hein ? Je suis sûr que ces bâtards rôdent autour d'elle pour se venger de moi, il veut encore me faire payer…

- Chut… Tu deviens parano mon amour…

Il se faisait dû mal pour rien et ça me tuait. Je voulais être aussi douce et affectueuse qu'il avait été envers moi durant mes moments difficiles. Cela marcha, car il se détendit aussitôt. La tension de son corps avait totalement disparu. Il embrassa timidement l'intérieur de mes poignets, puis nicha sa tête dans mon cou tandis que mes doigts se baladaient dans sa tignasse pour le réconforter.

- Cette agression n'a aucun lien avec toi, continuais je. Ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant, vraiment pas besoin…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller…

Nos chuchotements recouvraient à peine le tintement de la machine. Edward picora mon cou de petit baisé. Contente, je le câlinais aussi de ma bouche.

- Merci, d'être là avec moi…

- C'est normal ! En dédommagement…Tu m'offriras un cadeau pour m'avoir traîné ici à l'aube.

- C'est toi qui as voulu venir, se défendit il.

Je le sentais sourire contre moi, et ma mini Bella romantique faisait la danse de la victoire dans ma tête.

- Mais tu aurais pu insister pour que je reste au lit, le taquinais je.

- Impossible, tu démolis mes pouvoirs de persuasion.

- Fallait m'attacher.

- Mmmh… coquine. Te connaissant, tu trouveras un moyen de te libérer.

Je freinais mon envie de rire et de l'embrasser comme une folle. D'un doigt, je levais son visage et frottais mon nez contre le sien. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. A la fois triste et amoureux.

- Je t'aime…

Dans un murmure, il frôla mes lèvres. J'ignore si le plus bruyant à cet instant était le rythme fou de mon cœur ou celui d'Alice. Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là. Non pas que son état m'importait peu (surtout que ça jouait beaucoup sur l'humeur d'Edward). Je n'étais pas aussi insensible aux autres quand il me touchait. C'était surtout parce qu'on avait besoin tous les deux de se couper de cette réalité quelques secondes.

Tandis que j'étais blotti contre lui et qu'il me chuchotait des mots adorables dans mon épaisse chevelure, je remarquais que la respiration d'Alice s'accéléra, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Edward se figea, en alerte, alors que sa sœur commençait à s'agiter dans les draps. Ce fut totalement désorienté qu'elle se redressa, pâle et souffrante. Elle bredouilla des choses incompréhensibles. Sa main tenta d'arracher les fils et tuyaux collés à sa peau. Aussitôt Edward me repoussa gentiment pour bondir vers elle. Il saisit son bras, impuissant face aux gémissements douloureux d'Alice.

- Non Alice, ne fait pas ça…

- Jazz… Jazz… Jasper…

- C'est Edward.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, encore drogué.

- Où…Où suis-je ? Argh…

- Dans une chambre d'hôpital …

Une grimace traversa son doux visage abimé.

- Pourquoi ? pleurnicha t elle presque en tentant de nouveau à se lever.

- Chut, reste tranquille…

- Ed… Edward ?

Alice cessa subitement de bouger, ouvrant difficilement ses paupières mauves afin de regarder son frère, choquée. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle répéta encore son prénom devant la tête abattu de mon amoureux.

- Oui, c'est moi Edward.

- Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ? Je… Je te croyais mort.

Elle semblait avoir repris peu à peu ses esprits, car sa voix se fit plus tranchante.

- Jasper m'a appelé, et je me suis inquiété pour toi…

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de moi ? Hein ? Ça va faire 3 ans que je ne t'ai plus vu et tu débarques ici comme un putain de fantôme ? Va te faire voir ! Argh !

- Cesse de t'agiter ou tu vas finir par te faire mal. Tu viens de te faire agresser.

Elle l'ignora royalement en repoussant chaque lancement douloureux. Je pouvais le voir à la crispation de ses traits. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de voir Edward subir toute sa rancœur.

- Tu n'as pas plus urgent à faire ? Pourquoi t'embêter à venir ? Dehors !

- Tu es ma petite sœur, dit il penaud.

Une ligne brillante stria la joue d'Alice. Edward baissa honteusement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette impression ces derniers temps… Tu m'as laissés tomber… Lâchement… Sans aucune explication… Comment crois-tu que j'ai vécu tout ça ? Le deuil ? Les dettes ? Mes études ? Je ne suis pas si forte Edward, j'avais vraiment besoin de toi… Et tu as déserté…

- Je sais… mais… Je cherchais seulement à te protéger…

- Mais de quoi bon sang ? s'écria t elle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le regard perplexe d'Alice se posa sur moi. Je m'empourprais, foutrement gênée. Un hoquet surpris lui échappa.

- Bella ?

- Salut Alice, bredouillais-je piteusement.

- Mais… Je… Je suis perdue…

Elle fit rapidement la navette entre Edward et moi.

- Faudrait qu'on m'explique… Je ne comprends rien…

- Et si tu me laissais commencer par le début ? hésita son frère.

Alice le fixa, toujours déconcertée par la situation.

- Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer… S'il te plaît, pour ma propre santé mentale laisse-moi tout te raconter. Après libre à toi de me jeter, mais s'il te plaît, écoute moi…

Il était suppliant, à genoux près d'elle. Alice garda le silence, plongée dans une confrontation intérieur. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette ambiance, et j'avais cette sensation d'être en trop. Alors, ce fut par petit pas furtif que je quittais la chambre afin de leur laisser l'intimité qu'ils mérités.

J'appréhendais la réaction d'Alice et je ne voulais absolument pas assister à ça. Même si j'étais curieuse d'entendre le discours d'Edward, ce moment leur appartenait. Je ne souhaitais pas être cette fichue tâche au milieu du tableau.

Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Allait-il parler de moi ? De notre relation ? Du danger qui pesait sur nous ?

Ma tête était pleine à craquer de question, et quand je retrouvais enfin Rosalie et Jasper, ils se grognaient encore dessus. Je soupirais, lassé par leur comportement.

- Imbécile !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Rose !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Continue d'argumenter et je te jure que…

- Qui veut un chocolat ?

Ils tournèrent à peine la tête vers moi. Leur prunelle s'envoyait toujours des éclairs mortels.

- Ou bien un café ? rajoutais je souriante pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je veux bien, grommela Rosalie.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

- Ouais… Alice s'est réveillée ? me demanda t il alors que l'on prenait le chemin de la cafétéria.

C'était la première fois que Jasper s'adressait directement à moi. J'essayais de lui répondre comme une adulte, et non pas comme une adolescente timide et coincé.

- Oui, ils sont… en pleine conversation…

Je ne voulais pas forcément creuser dans leur retrouvaille. Il acquiesça, beaucoup moins anxieux que tout à l'heure. J'allais lui dire que ça aller être long aux vue des nombreuses révélations qu'allait faire Edward quand sa sœur débarqua tel un ouragan.

- Dis-moi que tu as de la monnaie ! cria Rosalie.

Oh oui, la journée allait être longue…

…

Il était presque 19H lorsqu'Edward se gara devant ma modeste demeure. Il coupa le contact de ma camionnette rouillée, soupira et se frotta furieusement le visage. Moi ? Je boudais. Furieuse, angoissée et putain de venimeuse. Depuis qu'on était sorti de cet endroit où les gens se poursuivaient avec des seringues de morphine, mon couple passait une sévère crise. Je ne faisais que me disputer avec Edward. Je trouvais son idée égoïste, dangereuse et surtout stupide.

Parce que oui, monsieur avait déniché une brillante idée dans son foutu crâne.

- Bee, geignit il.

- Dégage.

Je repoussais sa main, la griffant au passage.

- C'est absolument ridicule, gronda t il.

- Tu sais ce qui est foutrement ridicule Edward ? C'est de se faire descendre ce soir ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? On ne pouvait pas attendre genre… Une semaine ? Inconscient ! Voilà ce que tu es !

J'avais tellement criée ces dernières heures que ma voix se cassait lamentablement à chaque phrase.

- Je ne te comprends pas, tu y avais pensée toi aussi ! Tu me l'as dit !

- Oui ! braillais-je. Mais il n'y a pas urgence ! Je viens juste d'envoyer une de mes camarades à l'hôpital ! J'ai fugué pendant deux jours ! Là mon père doit certainement m'attendre comme un taser vivant ! Et tu veux surgir avec moi pour tout déballer ? C'est comme si tu venais de nous lâcher une bombe nucléaire sur nos tête !

- Tu as la trouille, conclut ce connard en sortant de la voiture.

- Sale … Hum… Ouais ! Et je t'emmerde !

C'était puéril, mais je m'en contre fichais. Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de préparer le terrain ! On était cuit, morts, enterrés…

- Descend, m'ordonna Edward.

- Non.

Il avait arraché ma portière, alors que je croisais les bras et tournais la tête. Il se débarrassa de ma ceinture et tentait de m'extraire du véhicule. Je réussis à m'accrocher au siège en espérant gagner quelques secondes. Edward tira sur mes jambes, exaspéré. Je tenais bon !

- Bella !

- Jamais !

- On ne peut pas cacher ça indéfiniment !

- Pas ce soir ! Pas ce soir !

- Sois raisonnable ma puce !

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur t'a pardonnée que mes parents vont le faire aussi facilement ! ET JE SUIS ENCEINTE BORDEL ! SI JE RENTRE JE NE VERRAIS PLUS LA LUMIERE DU JOUR ET TOI TU ES FOUTU !

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup échangé sur ce qui avait été dit lors de sa confrontation avec sa sœur. Il en était sorti seulement bouleversé.

- Alice ne m'a pas totalement pardonnée, rectifia Edward en me déchirant presque le mollet. Elle a accepté mes erreurs, mais il lui faut du temps !

- Tout comme moi !

- Retarder ne fera qu'aggraver notre situation !

- Non ! criais je.

Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi, mais j'étais fière d'avoir tenu tête aussi longtemps. Edward m'enveloppa dans ses bras pour que je ne m'échappe.

- Hier, tu étais inquiète et tu étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que ça aille mieux. Ton père pourra nous aider, j'en suis sûr.

- Mon père te mettra en prison avec son humeur, marmonnais je dans son torse.

- Non, parce que je vais l'aider à avancer dans son enquête et je te promets que le nombre de malfrat qu'il bouclera le satisfera. Je veux te protéger Bella…

- Tu es fou, pleurnichais je.

Il m'embrassa le front tendrement.

- Non, mais je t'aime et j'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

Je commençais à fondre dans ses bras, respirant calmement son parfum pour m'apaiser. Il parcourra mon visage de bisous magique.

- Allez Bee, courage. Ensemble on peut le faire… Et je suis trop beau pour aller en prison.

- Haha, ricanais je.

- Non sérieusement, rigola Edward. On sera plus tranquille après. La vérité est la seule solution. Et puis… Je ne veux pas que tu passes une grossesse stressante…

- Oh…

Ça par contre, je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser passer. Je levais la tête, embrassant ses lèvres avec force. Je roucoulais d'amour contre sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'une image atroce vienne embêter mon esprit.

- Oh mon Dieu, haletais je terrifiée.

- Quoi ?

Il était tout aussi essoufflé que moi. Prudemment, il regarda autour de lui.

- Mon frère… il est aussi chez moi ! couinais je.

- Pfff…

Mon petit ami avait pris ma main. Il s'en fichait tellement qu'il était à deux doigt de siffloter. Il m'entraina doucement devant la porte.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui tu sais… Au pire tu me serviras comme bouclier humain, railla t il.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward, ne dis surtout pas ça ! Oh ! Oh ! Il va te démonter ! Oh Seigneur ! commençais je à paniquer.

- Hum…

- S'il te tue, sache que je t'aime. Si c'est moi qui y passe, euh… Heureuse de t'avoir connu…

- Bella Bella Bella, respire ! chanta t il.

- Oh merde, je n'ai même pas préparé mon discours de la fille traumatisé à vie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire bordel… gémis-je.

Il appuya sur la sonnette tout en serrant mes doigts tremblant. Punaise, j'allais finir avec des auréoles sous les bras. Au moment où des bruits de pas résonnèrent clairement derrière cette maudite porte, je plaquais une dernière fois ma bouche contre celle d'Edward.

- Je suis sérieuse, chuchotais je. Mon père a un flingue et il sait s'en servir. Je t'aime…

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir (et de savourer, je l'avoue) le changement d'expression de mon amoureux. Peu importe. Parce que dès que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le visage furibond de Charlie, je savais pertinemment qu'Edward s'était ramolli.

* * *

**Pfiouuuuuuu….**

**Alors ? Je sais ! Pas trop d'action ! Mais je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre, on fera un énorme bond dans le temps ! Ca sera le dernier aussi avant l'épilogue ! =)**

**Excusez-moi encore pour l'attente, vraiment je suis affreuse =( !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même, je m'attaque à la suite dès demain ! J'ai mon oral de français dans moins de … 8h (bouuuuh la vilaine ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir =( ) De toute façon, je sais que ça va se résumer à… « Baudelaire ? C'était pas un poète lui ? LOL ! Allez hasta luego ! » ^^ oui je sais, je suis diaboliquement stupide XD !**

**Bref… J'ai une pensée pour les bacheliers qui ne tarderont pas à avoir leurs résultats. Comme on dit…MERDE ! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez cartonner =D !**

**PS : Pour celles qui attendent une éventuelle suite pour Eat Me Like A Chocolate, c'est en route ^^, je posterais peut-être (PEUT-ETRE) un mini extrait de la suite dans la semaine.**

**A très bientôt « ô fidèle lectrice »**

**Bisous bisous ! **

**Pisha.**


End file.
